


The Conegal Priestess

by EmPoweredBeing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Being an Idiot, BAMF Minerva McGonagall, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Good Albus Dumbledore, Misguided Albus Dumbledore, Non-dense Harry Potter, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Parent Minerva McGonagall, Powerful Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 70
Words: 169,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmPoweredBeing/pseuds/EmPoweredBeing
Summary: Non-canon compliant, sort-of retelling, of Half-Blood Prince. But with Hermione Granger as the main character.Hermione Granger seeks to navigate her 6th year after sending her parents to Australia with new memories. Minerva McGonagall is finding recovering from "the stunner incident" a difficult and long-winded task. Hermione helps her heal and finds a new book, filled with comments about Transfiguration and after one too many nasty remarks nearly kills another student with one of the spells within. With Professor McGonagall in charge of her punishment, will things sour? Or will they discover that family is what you make of it and perhaps they just might come through this war in one piece. Together.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Minerva McGonagall, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger & Minerva McGonagall, Minerva McGonagall & Ginny Weasley, Minerva McGonagall & Harry Potter, Poppy Pomfrey & Hermione Granger
Comments: 828
Kudos: 163





	1. Author's Note

G'day. 

How good are new stories! Spin and I have been working on this for about ten years! And by working on it, I mean that we had a really great idea that we hashed out in MSN messenger (you young'ns won't understand) and then EmPoweredBeing forgot about it until the writing bug hit again quite recently and she was avoiding making any headway on the next Births and Deaths saga. (I've been promising more of that as soon as possible and I will get to it, I've already got a new chapter nearly done but this kinda possessed me for a while. )

For this fic, we're going to try for a chapter a day, like in the old-days. Aside from today - Day 1, I'll try to post around the same time - 3 pm CST (4 pm EST, 1 pm PST, 8 pm GMT, 6 am AEST - sorry Aussies)

I wrote this before the whole 'end-of-the-world-thing' but it all still applies. If we're going to be sitting around at home, do something fun, learn a new language, learn a new skill, don't panic and keep being calm and rational. We'll all get through this together. Social distance does not mean emotional distance. Reach out to people. I will always answer emails - FF never tells me I have a PM but I'll check a bit more regularly while this is going on.

**_Word of warning. Re: this fic:_ **

_ Squiffy is the name of the game here. Throw away most of what is Canon. We're going to loosely (emphasis on this word) follow the bones of the story of Half-Blood Prince, but there are super squiffy bits too. Mostly cos Em has the memory of a small duck and she gets things wrong a lot. Poor Spin tries her hardest but sometimes things just fit, whether they're exactly in the book that way or not. But also, cos obviously, none of this actually happens in the books. _

You all know by now, I have a thing for Gaelic, or Gàidhlig, as it's also known (mostly in Scotland). There isn't as much of it in this story as I would like. Coincidentally, if anyone else is interested you can do a whole course on it using Duolingo (free) on any decent app store - My vocab is up to 411 words rn.

To make myself feel better, I've made the chapter titles as Gàidhlig as I can get them. The language interests me and I 100% maintain that Minerva McGonagall as a pure Scottish lass would have spoken at least some of it, at some point. Anyone who's read the Births and Deaths saga knows this to be true and honestly, that's who she is to me. So, if nothing else, I enjoy adding it. I hope you all enjoy reading it too. One day I might even add a glossary or something with all the phrases in. If anyone is bothered.

**10^** **100** **times beta appreciation moment:**

I am honestly sure that there is no beta that is better than Spin. I wish I could accurately describe the sense of security she gives me, knowing I can write this drivel and then smile nicely at her and she'll throw herself into it and make it sound amazing! She's also the most amazing Harry Potter encyclopedia I've ever had the privilege of knowing. And I put her through hell cos I'm just vibing away and she's like 'ahem, that doesn't happen in this book' or 'um, that wasn't who did that, that was this person'. I love you Spin. I'm not sure what I'd do without you. Thank you for always reeling me back in off the ledge and setting me back on the right road again. I don't think I'd be as good a writer as I am without you.

Also, never leave me.

**Beta’s Note:** Don’t listen to her - this awesomeness is all her’s and I just feel lucky to be able to hang onto her coat tails. Hope you all enjoy, the world could do with more EmPoweredBeing right about now!


	2. Tòisichidh sinn - Let's Begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Thank you Spin for working through the idea with me and making sure all of this makes sense! I can't remember which one of us decided this is what we were going to do but I kinda like how we got here. I'm going to mostly leave off the Author’s notes unless there's a warning or something for the chapter.**   
>  **This story is cross-posted to FF.net. Same username.**
> 
> _Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended._
> 
> -0-

Hermione placed her bag beside her bed and nodded, mentally checking off her list; books packed, essays for Defence Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration complete. They'd been the only fun thing she'd managed all holiday. 

The rest had been tantamount to a never-ending nightmare. 

"Yo," Ginny said, coming in and dropping onto the bed. "Ron was asking if you'd lend him your Transfiguration textbook. He's not done his essay. And honestly, neither has Harry or anyone else."

"How does your brother even tie his shoes in the morning?" she groaned.

"With magic," Lavender Brown simpered, interrupting them. "Like the rest of us who are properly magical."

"God, you're on form Lav. On the first day back too," Ginny rolled her eyes. "And I'm pretty sure that insult only works on witches who are not smarter and better than you by about two hundred thousand miles."

Hermione smiled in thanks to Ginny and put her books away in her trunk. Lavender wasn't a nice person, but she generally didn't bother Hermione like she did a few of the others.

"Yeah well," Lavender said, flicking her hair over her shoulder. "I'd rather be pretty. Who's going to go out with a frumpy thing like her."

Hermione nodded to the door, grabbing her Transfiguration textbook and leaving in silence with Ginny beside her.

"Was she this bad, this early, last year?" Hermione asked as they descended the stairs.

"I heard she got some sort of modelling job over the summer," Ginny scoffed. "I didn't know magazines needed trolls anyway."

Hermione giggled and hugged Harry when he came to greet them properly.

"You alright?" she asked.

"Sure," he shrugged, nodding to Ron. "Good luck."

"'MIONE! 'Mione! Please, can I borrow your textbook?" He looked at his sister. "Did you not tell her?"

"Of course she told me, Ronald," Hermione uttered. "Where's yours?"

"No clue," he shrugged. "I think someone took it."

"Ron," Ginny groaned. "Why would they do that? You all have the same book! You probably left it at home ’cos you didn't pack it when Mum told you to."

"Shut up Ginny," he muttered, looking back at Hermione. "So I'll write to Mum. Please? Just for the night?" He put his hands together and knelt on the ground. "I'll give it back during class tomorrow?"

She considered saying no. She had a policy not to loan out her textbooks, but then she remembered she was essentially alone in the world. She needed all the friends she could keep.

"Get up," she shook her head, pulling it from behind her back. "I'm not kidding when I say this," he nodded. "If you lose this, I'll kill you."

"Thanks!" Ron grinned, grabbing the book from her hands and running out of the portrait hole.

"Hey!"

The portrait closed with a bang, leaving Hermione gaping at Harry.

"Was he that bad last year?" she asked, incredulously. "Was he that bad last week? Has everyone lost their mind?"

"No," Ginny groaned. "He's reached a whole new level of ass-holery today."

Harry laughed and passed Hermione and Ginny their cloaks, clipping his to his neck and taking a deep breath.

"Ready for tomorrow?" he asked, breaking the mood.

"Absolutely," she smiled. And she meant it. "I did six feet for Transfiguration."

"Overachieving as usual," he joked. "Hey, but did you see McGonagall when we came in?" Harry asked quietly. "She didn't look too hot."

"She'll still be recovering," Hermione mused. "Nobody is supposed to survive four stunners and it's not been that long you know."

She realised as she said it, he would, of course, know that. Sirius had died in front of him the very next day.

"Sorry Harry," she whispered, wrapping her arm around his and leaning into his shoulder.

"Ooh," Lavender shrieked, drawing the attention of most of the people in the common room."Got your claws in Harry Potter now!" she said nastily. "Anything to get ahead!"

"Shove off Lavender," Harry said loudly, raising his eyebrow as if daring her to say anything else.

Hermione squeezed his hand in thanks and they left, catching up with each other and Ginny until they entered the Great Hall, the three of them ready to start the year right.


	3. An mòr brathadh - Ultimate Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: I have the best beta ever in my Spin - she's the ultimate Harry Potter encyclopaedia but what that means is, I've caused her a ton of grief as I've butchered this timeline. Please excuse me, as I said in the first chapter. We've thrown out the specific timeline and we're going with what fits with the story.**
> 
> _For disclaimer, please see Ch2._
> 
> -0-

Minerva McGonagall knew that the perception of her usually went something along the lines of  _ the tough old broad who taught Transfiguration _ but otherwise she remained a mystery. In the nearly forty years she'd been teaching, she'd heard all of the whispers. The harshest of which were often uttered when detentions and deductions in house points were involved.

Her mind threw all of these things at her now, effectively kicking her while she was down.

Three months prior, she'd been attacked by Ministry officials that had been under the orders of Delores Umbridge. Hagrid had been attacked, insulted and treated like he was vermin, but she had been hit square in the chest by four stunners. The healers at St Mungo's had patched her up, but the after-effects were vicious.

She quite often still had massive spasms of pain, taking her breath away. She had pain at the site, where four red-raw, circular scars remained. And the nightmares were so vivid, she'd sat on the bathroom floor the last two nights feeling like she would vomit.

Albus was nowhere to be seen. He'd kissed her goodbye four days ago and had yet to return, even missing the Welcome feast the night before. It added insult to injury. She had rallied, of course, that was her job, but she needed his arms around her like they had been for nearly the last thirty years. It kept her grounded, and it chased her nightmares away. She had almost died, for Merlin's sake, and now he was missing. 

Well. Not missing. 

Busy.

She wasn't paying any particular attention to the Hall, despite it being the first breakfast of the year. She had managed to complete the Sorting duties the previous night but it had taken a lot out of her. She sat, running her fingers over the details in her chair, contemplating how much it would hurt to sit forward and drink her tea. She was just about to move when Albus sat down beside her with very little ceremony. 

She opened her mouth to speak when she saw his hand. She could do nothing but stare. That was the hand that she would hold under the table when she needed it; when she felt like it. That was the hand that held her so tenderly. But, inconceivably, it was now a blackened, cursed, skeletal remnant.

"Good morning," he said brightly, but she couldn't speak. Forget speaking, she couldn't breathe.

"Albus -"

"Not here," he muttered.

She'd never been angrier than at this moment. She realised immediately what he'd done. He had purposefully stayed away, in order to dictate her reaction to the issue when she saw it. She stood, her chair scraping loudly on the stage. She didn't care. She glared at him until he turned to her and had the audacity to ask if everything was alright.

She nearly lost it, in fact, she felt it coming before she could leave. She marched down the outside of the hall, her boots providing the death knell for anyone stupid enough to get in her way.

She was almost to the door, her hands beginning to burn as her magic demanded release when a voice stopped her. She gripped her hands together and looked longingly to the outer doors. The pause was enough to let the person whose voice it was catch up to her.

"Let's go outside," she said, offering for Minerva to go first. 

Minerva did so, not caring too much, marching out into the cold Autumn breeze. She took two deep breaths and felt a touch of control come back.

"Professor, I wonder if I could ask you how your holiday was?"

Minerva frowned. She wasn't going to answer that, not even to Miss Hermione Granger.

"That was a stupid question," Hermione groaned. "Sorry Professor, I don't often ask those."

Minerva couldn't help it. She snorted, covering her mouth to try and disguise it. She wrapped her arms around her middle and stared out over the lake, content to let Miss Granger stay or leave. She had no capacity to deal with her right now.

"Professor," she said, in a way that Minerva could not ignore. She looked and Miss Granger was smiling sadly. "I'm  _ really _ glad you're back."

Audaciously, the young woman reached out and squeezed Minerva's hand. All the anger and the desperation to tear the world asunder disappeared. Just, flitted away. Minerva stared at the young hand on hers, then back up at the young woman, still smiling sadly.

"Men are infuriating," she whispered, sounding older than her years. "That was un -" She stopped, but Minerva was still staring. "It was cruel. If I had known, I would have told you. I'm sorry."

Miss Granger squeezed her hand once more and stepped away, pausing to unclip her cloak and wrap it around Minerva's shoulders like she'd done it a million times before. She smiled again and left, heading back to the hall to rejoin her peers. Her words only really registered in Minerva's head as she stepped through the entryway.

"Stop!" Minerva ordered, her voice surprisingly steady for how she was feeling. She waited for Miss Granger to step back out of the castle and into the wind. "Explain." The girl sighed but nodded.

"Harry said that he showed up at his house, Privet Drive, about three, maybe four days ago. He took Harry to find Horace Slughorn?" Miss Granger shrugged but Minerva suddenly found her voice again.

"Your new Potions Professor," Minerva whispered.

"Huh," Miss Granger mused. "That means Snape got the Defence job. Can't be too much worse than last year though, I suppose," she quipped, though Minerva had no mind to react. Not even to tell her off for missing his honorific. "I really am sorry."

"Miss Granger, I -" 

She suddenly realised that Miss Granger shouldn't even know why she was so angry. Her face must have shown because the young woman touched her arm again.

"It's okay," she said quietly. "I've known for ages and I promise you, I'll take it to my grave."

Minerva was about to reply but was drowned out by the bell ringing and a thousand students pushing through the doors from the Great Hall. Minerva went to give her back the cloak, but Miss Granger shook her head.

"I promise," Miss Granger said, pulling the cloak back around Minerva's shoulder and clipping it together. She noticed absently that it wasn't the usual clasp and wouldn't be obvious that it belonged to a student. "Keep it, it's fine. Stay warm. It'll help the pain."

She ran off, meeting Mr Potter by the door. He looked over and nodded respectfully, but Minerva couldn't return it. She watched them leave, her arms wrapped around herself thankful for the cloak the Sixth Year had left her with. Her whole body was numb and she wasn't sure when she was going to be able to feel again. Or whether she even wanted to.


	4. A fosadh - Segue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: Consenting but angry, angry love between two adults that are much older than I am.**
> 
> **You can skip the chapter without too much worry. You'll miss a bit of character building but there are plenty more chapters if that's what you wish. Spin and I used to call this MMADness in our youth but I'm not sure if it fits here. Here, they're just really really MMAD with each other.**
> 
> _For disclaimer, please see Ch2._
> 
> -0-

Minerva slammed the door behind her and heard him sigh. It was clear he knew he was in deep trouble but she couldn't find it in herself to care. What he'd pulled at breakfast would have made a lesser woman curse his face, let alone his other hand.

"How was your day?"

She bit her lip so hard she could taste blood, ignoring him and putting up her hat and Miss Granger's cloak that she had kept on most of the day. She dropped her gloves into the bureau drawer and closed it just a bit more forcefully than was necessary.

"How dare you," she whispered, her knuckles white where she gripped the cupboard.

"I -"

"There is nothing you could say to me to make this right," she hissed. "Nothing."

"Min, I -"

"I cannot believe that you would," she swallowed thickly. "That you would do that, to me!” She spun, pinning him with a glare. " _To me_."

"Minerva," he said, moving into her space. She looked away, not interested in anything he had to say. "I tried. Five days I've tried to come home, but I didn't know how to explain this to you."

"FROM THE BEGINNING!" she yelled, pushing him with both hands. He had to step around the coffee table. "Privately. In the quiet of our home so that I could wail pathetically and curse you and scream at the implications I'm sure I cannot even comprehend right now. The same way that I told you when I, when we lost -"

She cracked. The tears would not heed her bidding and she scrubbed at them angrily. 

"I have less information than some of my Sixth Years." That shocked him and she liked that it hurt him. "You think me stupid?"

"No," he said sadly, rubbing his face. "I was trying to protect you."

"You stupid fool, you cannae protect anyone. Isn't it funny how all the people you profess to love," she sneered, her anger too big to tame. "All the people you strive to protect end up HATING YOU!"

The anger disappeared when his face fell. She closed her eyes, falling back gently against the cupboard. 

"I'm sorry," she said genuinely. "I didn't mean that."

"Yes you did," Albus muttered, staring at the floor. "And you'd be right."

"Al, I -"

"I'm dying."

For a moment, Minerva thought that she was hallucinating. There was no way in hell that she'd just heard him say that. She shook her head, trying to get the infernal echo out.

"Minerva -"

"Don't," she shook her head. "Don't you dare repeat it."

"It's true," he said, suddenly beside her. "Not immediately but I do not think I shall see out the end of the year."

She couldn't feel anything. She couldn't hear anything except this whine in her ears that was louder than anything else she'd ever heard. Her entire body was suddenly numb.

She was pretty sure her knees gave out because her head spun as she was suddenly picked up. She held onto him like he would disappear.

Like he was dying.

She pressed her lips against his, her hands in his hair. She needed this to be a dream. She needed to wake up from it. She pulled him to her and he grunted in her mouth when she pulled his hair. Her hands were still shaking. There was a sudden urgency. An explosion of conflicting emotions bubbling inside her and she wanted him to hurt. 

Like she was hurting.

She bit down on his lip, making him pull away.

"I'm not doing this," he whispered.

"You get exactly no say in this," she growled, letting him see how true that was.

He had the audacity to roll his eyes and she felt her nostrils flare. She kissed him, their teeth clashing in her desperation to have him everywhere. She muttered a well-used spell and felt his bare body pressed against her own. She groaned deeply. It had been so long.

"Minerva -" 

"Shut up," she hissed, her legs wrapping around his hips. "Don't you dare speak."

She bit his shoulder and used her nails down his back as he carried her to their bed. She tasted blood from biting down on her lip when he slipped inside her. It was exactly what she wanted. His pace was manic, he seemed to be just as angry with her as she was with him and he pounded into her without mercy. She grunted contentedly as she shifted up the bed, lifting her arms to the headboard to hold them steady, ignoring the burning in her chest. 

Her body hurt on its own, just enough to keep her angry. And as he pulled her closer, lifting her up onto his thighs, she gasped at the change of angle. 

His breath came in short sharp bursts when he pushed up into her and she was having trouble breathing herself. Her thighs were shaking and just as she thought it would never happen, he sunk his teeth into her shoulder. 

She screamed. Her body tensed, sending him wild as he lost all rhythm and fucked her hard. Her orgasm rolled into another one and she held his head to her as he groaned her name, coming in her and holding onto her for dear life. She held him right back. The anger made way to abject desolation. She was totally unsure how to process everything and simply burst into tears. 

He laid them down and kissed the tears from her face. She couldn't speak, there were no words and he didn't offer any. They lay, bathed in cooling sweat, Minerva sobbing deep, heart-wrenching sobs against his chest while he held her as tightly as he could.


	5. An ath mhadainn - The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: I promise these chapters will get a bit longer as we get into it. Any of you who knew me before knows I'm not really one for many short chapters lol**
> 
> _For disclaimer, please see Ch2._
> 
> -0-

Minerva was out of it until Albus woke her the next morning. She looked at him, cupping his cheek and kissing him gently, apologising for her behaviour the previous night.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I -"

"Don't," Minerva whispered, unable to keep her body upright at that moment. "I don't want to think about it. I'm going to pretend you didn't tell me that. That it didn't happen."

"Minerva -"

"Don't," she said again, firmly. "I'm not joking. I am not going to give it the time of day. You are Albus Dumbledore," she looked at him. "You can't. You won't." He watched her for a while, before sighing seeing her mind was made up.

"I have a meeting," he muttered, resting his forehead against hers.

"Fine," she nodded, opening her mouth to speak but then closing it again, before going against what she was thinking and voicing her mind. "I need you to fight this Al!" she said, beseechingly. "I'm not ready to lose you. I fought," her chin wobbled. "I fight every day to be here with you. Through the pain and the -"

"There is no way around this, my love," he sighed, brushing her hair back with his good hand. "Which is why I told you." He looked away, a sure sign he was going to tell her something she wasn't going to like. "If it wasn't for Severus, it's possible I wouldn't even have the year."

"Oh," she said, her anger bubbling up again. "Well, then I'll make sure to thank him, the next time I see him."

"It was not his fault," Albus sighed, his finger tracing her cheek. "It was purely mine. The stupidity of an old man with too many regrets."

"Albus," she breathed. "Regrets?"

"No," he smiled sadly. "Not you," he kissed her gently. "Not us. Not ever. Before," he shrugged. "My mother. My sister."

"I don't understand," she frowned.

"I know," Albus breathed. "I have to go. I will be back for dinner."

"Promise?" she asked as he turned.

"I promise," he smiled. "Where possible, I will be back for dinner as often as I can be."

She nodded and watched him go, only noticing he was dressed when he actually left. She rolled over, wincing at the pain. Everything felt broken but she couldn't quite bring herself to care.

A flutter, a soft chirp and something nibbling her ear made her smile. It was just like Albus to send Fawkes to make her get out of bed.

"I know," she mused, running the back of her finger down Fawkes' chest. "I'm getting up."

She went about her day slowly. Sadly, the pain did not lessen and if anything only got worse as the day wore on. By the time the Sixth Years arrived for their first lesson back, just after lunch, she was in a lot of pain and only had a tenuous hold on her temper.

She sat while they filed in, Miss Granger, Mr Weasley and Mr Potter taking their usual seats at the front. She watched with the barest amount of interest as Miss Granger glared savagely at Mr Weasley until he got up again and moved back a row to a seat beside Mr Thomas.

On any other day, in another life, she would care why.

"Get out your books," she said flatly. "Read the first chapter."

There was a general murmur of dissent and she couldn't quite hold her tongue. "Silently!"

Her mind wandered, sighing audibly. Her body hurt, her mind hurt and her heart was broken. She couldn't have cared if Voldemort himself had walked in and started firing spells. She was just so very tired of fighting for her life.

One of the students sneezed and she looked up, running her eyes over the students, pausing on Mr Weasley who was peering over Mr Thomas' shoulder but then, surprisingly, on to Miss Granger, who was sitting watching her carefully, with folded hands, no book in sight.

She saw the concern in the young woman's eyes and was tempted to ignore it. Instead, she summoned her to the desk with a barely-there nod. She watched as she reached into her bag for something before joining her, turning her back to the class and opened her hand. She had brought a pain potion. The bloody cheek of the girl.

"Take it, you need it," she said before Minerva could say anything. "I believe that I'm ethically obligated to tell you that I brewed it myself."

Minerva rolled her eyes and stood with a quiet groan, joining her with her back to the rest of the class, taking it without question and swallowing it quickly.

"Thank you," Minerva nodded. "Where is your textbook?"

A dark look crossed Miss Granger's face and on another day, Minerva would have smiled.

" _Someone_ ," she hissed. "Borrowed it, against my better judgement, to do the essay that they didn't do over the holidays. Then, lost it."

"Ah," Minerva said quietly, wishing she could thank the girl for the pain potion. It had helped tremendously even though she'd only just taken it. Her brewing skills were impressive. She turned, looking back at the class, without really seeing them.

"Are you okay?" Miss Granger asked quietly, barely above a whisper.

"No," she breathed, though she had no idea why she'd even said that. "No, I am not."

She felt a tiny squeeze on her hand and sighed. She did feel better than she did, that was for sure. But there was a long way to go before she was okay.

"I'll borrow the library one," Hermione offered. "I read most of it over the summer anyway."

Minerva rolled her eyes and waved her wand, groaning as her chest pulled. In a moment of horror, the nerve in her hand seemed to go and her wand fell in the air. She watched it spin towards the floor in horror.

"Oops," Miss Granger said, moving suddenly and catching it deftly. "Sorry Professor, didn't mean to knock that out of your hand, there."

Minerva met her eyes as her wand was pressed back in her palm.

"Quite alright," Minerva muttered, frowning as she looked at her own hand like it no longer belonged to her. "Miss Granger, kindly take a book from the spares," she raised her voice. "You too, Mr Weasley."

His chair scraped back and Minerva watched him take a book, dropping the initial choice and picking another. She glanced up at Miss Granger and raised an eyebrow.

"That's more like it," Miss Granger quipped cheekily. 

She went over to the box, but Minerva didn't pay any more attention, concentrating on the beginning of conjuration and its uses.


	6. A ’lasachadh an eallaich - Easing the Burden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Thank you to everyone who is leaving reviews. We writers live for them and we adore them, especially as we've got a bit of time on our hands to read and reply right now!**
> 
> **As always, thank you to Spin, who is undoubtedly the best beta ever.**
> 
> _For disclaimer, please see Ch2._
> 
> -0-

"She is not well," Harry muttered when they were let go.

"No," Hermione said. "I offered her a pain potion. She took it without question," she snorted. "That's how you know she _really_ isn't well." Harry hummed his agreement before Hermione had more to say. "He didn't tell her. He showed up at breakfast without warning her."

"Who?"

"Dumbledore. His arm."

"What?" Harry's mouth dropped open. "But that's -"

"I know," Hermione muttered darkly. "I just don't know what to do about it," she shrugged. "There's nothing that we can do to help that be any less awful."

"It is pretty disgusting," Harry muttered, shaking his head.

"He didn't say anything about it?" Hermione asked, waiting as a group of Second Years pushed past them.

"Nothing," Harry shrugged. "In fact, he pretended there was nothing weird about it. Even though, obviously, super weird."

Hermione hummed as they got into line to get back into the common room. It was always crowded at this time of day. People eventually peeled off to do their homework in the Great Hall, or the library. They usually had the corner of the common room by the fire though. It had become known as _their_ corner.

"You run out of Galleons, Granger?" Lavender grinned, pointing at the tatty book in Hermione's bag. "I'd say you could earn some on your back, but I'd be lying. Maybe a knut."

"What the hell is her problem?" Harry asked as she flounced out of the room.

"No clue," Hermione shrugged. "I'm glad I warded my stuff though."

Harry snorted and they dropped onto the sofa next to where Ginny was curled up with a Charms textbook and a piece of parchment.

"Hey," she said. There was more she was going to say, so Hermione and Harry hung out silently until the majority of the people had thinned out. "You guys have McG today?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "Not good," he muttered as Ron joined them.

"Got a new book off her though," Ron grinned. "Didn't even lose any House Points."

"Bugger off, you ass," Hermione growled. Ron squeaked, getting up and running after Dean and Neville who'd just left.

"'Mione," Harry started but Hermione pinned him with a glare.

"He lost my book," she fumed. "And did he look for it? Today? Last night? Retrace his steps? Write to Molly?"

"No," Harry admitted.

"I told him not to lose it. He knows how much books mean to me. Imagine if he'd lost your Firebolt."

"It's okay, just leave it 'Mione," Ginny said, settling back. "He's never gonna change. I love him, he's my brother, but he's an idiot."

Hermione smiled and glanced at her bag, the tatty copy of her Transfiguration textbook staring back at her. There had only been one left after Ron had taken his and this one had to be at least fifty years old. She was mildly interested to see how it had changed over the years, but she wasn't lying when she had told Professor McGonagall that she'd read it over the summer. It had been the only thing that had brought her joy.

"We staying or going?" Ginny asked, looking over at them. "Got much?"

"Tons, I'm not sure how that's even possible on the first day," Harry huffed. "I can do it here though if you guys can?"

"Yep," Hermione nodded. "Wherever."

They settled down, Hermione flying through it all, as usual, helping Ginny with her Charms and then Harry with his Defence essay.

"Urm," 

Hermione blinked, looking up from her extra Arithmancy problem. 

"Her - Hermione?" A Second Year was standing a little ways away, his face shining bright red.

"What is it?" she asked, not unkindly.

"I," he paused as a group of boys across the room giggled nervously. "I saw you helping Ron's sister with her Charms."

"Ginny," Hermione said, glancing at Harry, who was watching with interest. "What of it?"

"Can you," he frowned. "Alex said you're, like, really smart and we wondered if you would help us with Transfiguration? I have the movement, I think," he didn't look so sure. "But I can't make it work and I don't know why."

"Did Professor McGonagall not show you?" Ginny asked, also paying attention now. 

"Um," his eyes were wide to have such an audience. "No, she," he shook his head. "No."

Hermione sat back, chewing her lip. It was only their first day, and she knew how Professor McGonagall had been by the time they got to her, but if she wasn't demonstrating the wand work to the Second Years, that meant she was feeling worse than even they had first thought.

"Tell you what, mate," Harry said, startling Hermione out of her thoughts. "Finish the week off, see how it goes and if it's still not making any sense, or if you can't do it, we'll go through it with you and your mates on Sunday night."

"Cool," he said, looking relieved. "Thanks, Harry," he said, nodding eagerly.

"Hey," Hermione stopped him as he turned. "Professor McGonagall was injured last year. Her," she frowned, trying to work out how to explain without revealing too much. "She's still in recovery. So cut her some slack. If you need help, come to me."

"Tell your friends too," Harry called, nodding pointedly.

Hermione looked at him. He had a plan, she could tell by the look in his eyes.

"You'll see it's a great idea, eventually," he grinned. "Once you realise that by helping them, a quarter of one entire year of students' work will improve, taking some of the strain off her."

Hermione's mouth dropped open as she watched Ginny smugly high-five him.

"Harry Potter, you bloody genius."

"I know," he grinned. "I take cash or card."

Hermione laughed, waving away Ginny's confusion. It was a brilliant idea. Magical. Fantastic. Hermione felt the thrum of excitement in her soul. She could help the Second Years _and_ Professor McGonagall and hopefully, by doing so, bring some small comfort to the woman who meant so much to her.


	7. Clas a ’tòiseachadh - Class is in Session

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: I am a truly magnanimous author as I'm giving you two chapters today!  
>  Le gasp!  
> Mostly cos... they're super short, but also because I love you all.  
> But not as much as I love my Spin. Praise be to Spin!**
> 
> _For disclaimer, please see Ch2._
> 
> -0-

By the time Sunday afternoon rolled around, Hermione was beside herself with worry. They'd had Professor McGonagall every day since, once in the morning and twice in the afternoon. The morning seemed to be better for her, but by the afternoon she was visibly in pain. Or at least, Hermione saw she was in pain. That was quite different from everyone else noticing, she recognised.

Both times, twenty minutes into the hour, she'd found a reason to go to their Professor at her desk and slip a pain potion into her hands. The last half-hour had always been better.

"Oi," Harry slumped down next to her, a grin on his face.

"You stink," her nose curled. "Did you only just get back?"

"Yeah," he shrugged. "Being captain is a big deal you know."

"I know," she said, haughtily but softening as she faced him fully. "I'm sorry I didn't make it."

"Don't be, you didn't miss much. Three Ravenclaws showed up, two Hufflepuffs and six people who don't even own brooms." Hermione laughed, leaning on him. 

"You're kidding!"

"I wish I was. Alicia looked like she wanted to cry."

"So how many did you get?"

"Six," Harry groaned. "After all that. Ron's going for Keeper. He's alright but nervous. So, so nervous."

They chatted quietly until a little squeak interrupted them and they looked up, finding the young man from earlier in the week.

"Um," he smiled, waving awkwardly. "Can we still get that lesson?"

Harry grinned, nudging Hermione. 

"'Course you can. Grab your mates."

It was exhilarating. There were ten kids, mostly the boy - Chris Thompson - and his mates, though there were a few more people that joined in as they went. She glanced at the textbook and explained the theory, then taught them the wand movements, learning that Professor McGonagall hadn't shown them once. She frowned when she heard that, but she resolved to pick up the slack where she could. 

"Anyone got any questions?"

"Can you show us properly? Can we try it?" one of them asked, an intelligent boy who looked eager to practice. 

"I don't know," Hermione said honestly. "I," she bit her lip. "Actually. Yeah, let's try this."

She picked up one of the pillows from the sofa and attempted the spell, wondering if there was a charm on the furniture to prevent the very thing she was about to do. She concentrated and performed the spell, smiling when it changed into what she wanted. 

" _ Finite _ " she whispered, without moving her wand. The spell cancelled itself out and she made a note to try that again. Wandless magic was definitely a skill she wanted to hone.

"Right. Form a line, we'll go one at a time. Once you've had your go, make sure your homework is complete. If you need to, I will check it over before you leave."

By the time the last girl, Casey Walbeck, had her go there were fifteen hastily placed essays on their table and Harry sat beaming at her.

"You are going to make an amazing teacher one day."

"What?" Hermione said, blushing to her roots. "Don't be silly."

"I'm not," Harry muttered. "That was amazing. Kinda reminded me of someone we all know."

"Yeah well," Hermione said, going deep red. "I have a great teacher, don't I."

"Good job you've got something going for you," Lavender sniped as she walked past.

"Thanks, Lavender," Hermione called brightly, waving to her, despite the disgusted look on the other girl's face.

"She's lost her marbles," Ginny muttered. "Guess you'll want help with this lot then," she nodded to the essays, glancing at them. "Can you even read, Harry?"

"Oi!" he said, pelting her with a cushion.

"Just checking," she said cheekily. 

Hermione laughed and doled out the pile, getting through them in half the time, and taking the final two from each of the others.

"They'd be better if they maybe wrote a bit neater?"

"Says you, Harry Potter," Hermione snorted, making notes. 

They'd decided that they'd edit them off the paper, so they could make the changes themselves. One boy had written about the wrong spell entirely and Hermione sighed after reading it, knowing she'd have to sit with him to get him started.

"I'll go," Harry muttered. 

Hermione smiled, watching him go and turned to find Ginny watching him.

"I reckon you'd be good together," she said carefully.

"What?" Hermione asked, looking at her. "What do you mean?"

"You and Harry."

"Are you daft?" Hermione asked, laughing. "He's like my brother. No way!"

Ginny didn't comment but Hermione suddenly realised why she'd said something.

"Shit, Gin," she grinned at Ginny. "Seriously?"

"Well," the girl said, blushing a deep red. "Can't do better, can I?" Hermione beamed, hugging her tightly. 

"You really can't."

"So as, like," Ginny shrugged, "his sister, do you have to tell me to tread carefully or whatever?"

"Pfft," Hermione laughed. "You know him just as well. There's nothing I can say to prepare you for that."

"Yeah," Ginny giggled. "Good point, thanks a lot."

"Welcome," Hermione sing-songed as Harry jumped down the last two steps.

"Done," he said. "All very thankful. Mr Dawlins is on his way down."

"Good," she nodded. "I'll start him off, then we can have dinner and if he needs help later, I'll catch him up. Does he remind you a bit of Neville?"

"Does he ever," Harry smiled. 

"Alright," Hermione nodded, seeing the young man coming down the stairs, carrying his books. "See you in a while."

She invited the young man to a table in the corner and sat with him, explaining things as best she could. In the end, he'd thrown his quill down in disgust and apologised, just this side of tearily.

"Professor McGonagall's going to hate me."

"She doesn't hate anyone," Hermione smiled. "Except maybe the Slytherin Quidditch team." She glanced at him to see him staring wide-eyed at her. "She used to play. I think she was a Chaser, definitely the captain. A Slytherin player fouled her, gave her concussion and a few broken ribs for her troubles. And," she sighed. "Gryffindor lost the game. She's never forgiven them."

"Seriously?"

"Yep," Harry said, leaning on the back of Hermione's chair. "In fact, the first time she saw me fly, I was breaking the rules. Draco Malfoy had stolen Neville's Remembrall and he threw it away. I hopped on a broom and caught it. I thought she was going to expel me," he chuckled. "Instead she bought me my first broom, a Nimbus 2000, and put me on the team."

"Wow," he said, his eyes wide. "She just seems so," he frowned and Hermione took pity on him.

"She had a nasty injury at the end of last year, about three or so months ago. It's taking a bit of time for her to recover."

"She's a fantastic teacher," Harry nodded. "Fair, but tough. She expects your best and won't take any less than that. You just have to find it."

"Okay," Mr Dawlins said, nodding studiously. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Hermione smiled. "Can you do it from here?"

"Yeah, I don't know why I thought she meant the other spell. I'm pretty stupid."

"No, you're not," Harry said, clapping the boy on the shoulder. "Nervousness should never be labelled as stupidity. Just pay attention. Watch what she's doing. You'll see," he grinned. "In no time at all, you'll be complaining about how much work you have to do for her."

"If you need anything else, come and see one of us," Hermione said, nodding to Harry and Ginny across the room, who waved in acknowledgement. "We'll help where we can."

"You guys must really like her."

"Yeah," Harry smiled. "She's definitely our favourite."


	8. Tha gluasad ùine - The Passage of Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Et voilà, number 2 for today.**
> 
> _For disclaimer, please see Ch2._
> 
> -0-

The term went on, and autumn sunshine made way for the dark and dismal winter. The castle was abominably cold and Hermione found herself regularly shivering, having given Professor McGonagall her cloak at the beginning of term. Not that she minded. She'd actually caught her wearing it a few times and it had made her smile. If she was making use of it, she definitely didn't want to bother asking for it back, so she cast a warming charm on her jumper and her pockets. Harry was so impressed that he made her do it for him and Ginny too.

The winter was dreary enough, without the heaviness that hung over them. If anything Professor McGonagall was getting worse, now, their morning classes were just as lethargic as the afternoon ones and it made Hermione think that Professor Dumbledore wasn't paying attention.

"You can't just go up to him, Hermione!" Harry said, his eyes going wide when she revealed her plan.

"’Course I can," she said haughtily. "He's the Headmaster and I have a concern about a staff member, no less. Even if that staff member happens to be his spouse."

"Hermione, I don't think this is a good idea. He doesn't know that you know."

"Look, she means a whole lot to him. I can see right through it. why can't he?"

"’Cos he's busy?"

"Exactly," Hermione said, grinning as Harry rolled his eyes. "He just needs a push in the right direction."

"On your head be it," he muttered, but she was already out of the portrait hole. 

It was past dinnertime and she was loath to disturb them while they were technically off-duty. She'd worked out the Professor's schedules by now and knew it wasn't her night to patrol the corridors, but this was important enough that she felt like she needed to do it. When she got to the right floor, she stood, torn between the two rooms. Did she assume that the Headmaster would be in Professor McGonagall's rooms? Or that he'd be in his office? 

Deciding on propriety and a very good case of plausible deniability, she went to the Headmaster's office, smiling at the gargoyle guarding the way.

"Excuse me, is Professor Dumbledore in?"

"He is not," the gargoyle drawled. "Message?"

"Um, only that Hermione Granger needs to speak with him about," she paused here. About what exactly? "About a mutual friend."

"Is that all?"

She nodded and turned, her eyes widening as she came face to face with the man himself.

"Professor Dumbledore!"

"Miss Granger," he smiled. "What can I help you with at this late hour?"

"Um," she frowned. She'd rehearsed what she was going to say, but now she was before him, she had no idea how to phrase it.

"Perhaps a cup of hot chocolate?"

"Um," she winced. "No, thank you."

"Tea then," he smiled, tapping the gargoyle on the head and waiting as it moved out of the way. He led her up the stairs and into his office. To date, Hermione had spent the least amount of time in this room out of the three of them, but it was fascinating to look around.

"Now," Professor Dumbledore said kindly, passing her a cup of tea. "Perhaps the beginning is as good a place as any place to start?"

Hermione frowned. 

"No, because I," she decided to just go for it. "I think I will get quite angry if we go back to the beginning."

"Oh?" His brow furrowed. "How so?"

"You were extremely unkind."

She'd never seen him look shocked, but he did at this moment, the mug of hot chocolate that had been on the way to his mouth seemed to hang in the air. He put it back down after a moment and leant forward, steepling his fingers.

"What do you mean?"

"The way you treated Professor McGonagall on the first day of term was cruel. But that's none of my business."

"I," he frowned, staring at her like he'd never seen her. "You are correct. It is none of your business." His tone told her he was not interested in discussing it, so she did not explicitly reveal that she knew their biggest secret.

"Right, so I'll just tell you my concerns and leave them with you."

"Do," he said, uncharacteristically cautious.

"She's not coping. She's in pain. She's sad."

He'd gone very still and he fixed her with a look that she couldn't interpret. 

"She's not great in the mornings, but by the time we see her in the afternoon, she's in a lot of pain. I've been brewing pain potions, but she's struggling."

"She's taking a potion?" Albus said, surprised. "From you?"

"Yes," Hermione said, glad that he was understanding. "She needs it badly enough that when I offer, she always takes it. But, obviously, mine are low grade. They probably last the afternoon and that's it. She really needs to be taking a longer-acting one at breakfast, or when she wakes up. There's a new one on the market that's a slow-release, apparently. I'm not sure I believe the validity of it. If you're not taking it in capsule form that means it sits undigested and that would surely cause more harm than good." 

He frowned. 

"Are you planning a career in Healing, Miss Granger?"

"Yes actually," she smiled. "I have some of the textbooks in my trunk." He nodded, a tiny twinkle in his eye. 

"Alright, I thank you for bringing this matter to my attention," he nodded. "I will speak to our Transfiguration mistress and have her take better care of herself."

"She's doing fine," Hermione said hastily, lest he think she was complaining about her. "I just don't like anybody needlessly suffering, let alone people I care about."

"Neither do I," he muttered, smiling faintly. "Thank you again."

"You're welcome," she nodded, glancing at his hand. "Um, sir?"

"Yes, Miss Granger."

"Can you -" she shook her head. "Never mind, that's none of my business either. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," he said absently, letting her show herself out. 

As she burst through the doors, she shivered at the change in temperature and groaned loudly. That was the most nerve-wracking thing she'd ever done.


	9. Plana ùr - A New Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: How much do we love Spin? Hint: It's a WHOLE LOT! Thank you for making this the best it can be Spin :)**
> 
> _For disclaimer, please see Ch2._
> 
> -0-

"Ah, Miss Granger!"

She turned to greet her Charms Professor with a smile.

"Hello, Professor."

"I hear you're doing some extracurricular activities?"

"I'm sorry?" she asked, thinking hard about what he could possibly mean.

"One of my Ravenclaws came to me a number of weeks back, a First Year, asking for permission to attend a class someone was holding in Gryffindor Tower. Intelligent young man, but a little slow on the uptake."

"Oh, um," Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes, well," she clarified. "I've just been helping them with their homework."

"Rather a bit more than that, I hear. No doubt to help a certain situation seem less overwhelming for concerned parties?" he asked, his face giving away nothing.

"Um, yes," she said carefully. "I noticed a need, something that I could do to help and decided to run with it."

"An excellent idea. And while I am no Transfiguration Master myself, I am not unskilled in that area. I would propose a merging of labour, as it were."

"Oh?" she asked, frowning. 

"As of this evening, there is more than one Ravenclaw that has asked me for permission to join the Gryffindors in their tower on Sunday night. I propose, seeing as the Ravenclaw common room is closest to the Slytherins, I will take that half, and you may take Gryffindor and Hufflepuff."

"I," she was shocked. "Absolutely! It started off just being the Second Years, but then the Firsts weren't getting much practical application either so," she shrugged. "I'm doing both. Harry and Ginny are helping though. We check their essays on occasion."

He smiled.

"Ordinarily, I would leave what has been said behind closed doors behind closed doors, but I will tell you that only the other day _someone_ remarked at how bright this year's Gryffindor youngsters seem."

She beamed.

"Actually, Professor," she said, biting her lip. "I might be overstepping here, but I know that the Professors have a detention system? You send lists to each other in order to make sure the right students get to where they're going?"

"We do," he seemed impressed. "Along with various other misdemeanours, as it were."

"Would it," she bit her lip. "Would it be very inappropriate to request that you send me the list so I can do that, instead of her? I promise I will be absolutely faithful in doing so, no matter who it is."

"I," he considered it. "Well, I have no doubts about you officiating it properly, Miss Granger, but I will discuss it with the other Heads of House if you are serious about that. It can sometimes be a rather big job."

"I am and I have the time. I think if she can keep out of this infernal cold, and focus on resting in the evening, she may have a chance of getting better sooner."

"Something we all hope for," he said quietly.

"Exactly. I know that Professor Sprout won't have too many qualms," she said, grinning at him just a little. "But Professor Snape does not like me, so I will understand if the Slytherin detentions _have_ to go to her. Although I also know that she is one of the few people he genuinely respects, so perhaps he won't be too put out."

"You are an extremely observant young lady," he said, with barely a hint of a grin. "I will talk to Professor Snape, of that you can be assured. If nothing else, I will handle his part."

She nodded, thanking him profusely and walked in the opposite direction to where he was going, up to Gryffindor tower. She had so much on her mind that she wasn't really watching where she was going and bumped into someone as she rounded the last corner. 

Hearing a sharp intake of breath, Hermione quickly and calmly took hold of Professor McGonagall and guided her down to a window ledge. 

“I’m so sorry, Professor!" she exclaimed, sitting her down and muttering softly as she performed a few spells to ease the pain of the jolt even as she watched her diagnostic spell begin to show its findings.

“Miss Granger," she gasped harshly. "Cancel that spell immediately.” 

Hermione suddenly realised she’d just cast a spell that showed the entire medical history of a person to the caster.

“Oh shit! I’m so sorry,” she muttered, cancelling the spell quickly. “Damn, for swearing too, I, I didn’t think. I do it for the boys, I -" She took a deep breath. "I honestly didn’t mean to Professor, I apologise.”

“Sit," she gasped, leaning on her knees with her hand on her chest. 

“Once again Professor, I’m sorry,” Hermione said, choosing not to say anything else. If there was one thing she’d learnt about Minerva McGonagall it was that she didn’t particularly enjoy pointless babble.

“Miss Granger, I realise that it was done without ill intent,” the Professor said quietly after a time. “I appreciate the thought, however.”

They didn't say anything else, and Hermione could feel the woman eventually relax a bit. Before she could think to say anything, Professor McGonagall got up suddenly, crying out as she grabbed her chest.

“Professor!” Hermione exclaimed, sitting her back down. “You mustn’t move for a while, let your chest muscles relax," she said, refusing to make eye contact with her favourite Professor. "May I cast a warming spell? Your muscles are in spasm. Realistically, they need complete rest, except I recognise that it's a really terrible place to try and rest, especially as I've no doubt your back hurts as well. The next best thing, failing total bed rest, is heat."

“Are you contemplating a career in Healing, Miss Granger?” Minerva said gruffly. Hermione looked at her and saw something in her face that made her answer.

“Um, yeah, actually,” Hermione said, picking her nails nervously. "I quite like the idea of trying to save people's lives. And honestly, knowing Harry Potter is reason enough."

Professor McGonagall snorted, wincing as she sat up. 

"Remind me to introduce you to my brother," she sighed. "When you're done with Hogwarts. You may cast that warming spell by the way."

"Um, okay," Hermione said, wondering who the Professor's brother was but concentrating hard.

"I'll explain when it's time," she muttered and Hermione performed the spell on the front of the Professor's robes and then, without permission, on the back. She sat back and watched the woman take a deep breath and relax even further. She wondered why she hadn't left yet until she realised that Professor McGonagall might need someone to talk with; either to her or at her.

She could do that.

"I've been looking at universities," Hermione mused, sitting carefully at her Professor's side. "Just as an interest thing, I know I'm a bit early. I wondered whether I should do medicine at both Wizarding and Muggle school?"

Professor McGonagall turned to her and looked at her carefully.

"An unusual choice," she mused, leaning back against the stonework with a quiet groan. "Though I see the appeal."

"I just think there's a lot that the Muggle world has that might benefit the Wizarding world. Healing is obviously far superior in this world, but necessity is the mother of invention."

"Merlin, you even sound like him," Professor McGonagall said, managing a smile. "My brother, I mean. Your love of learning is a boon to a tired soul, Miss Granger."

"Hermione?" she suggested carefully. "Seeing as we're not in class."

Professor McGonagall looked at her sideways, nodded for a second, then smiled properly. 

"Fine," she agreed. "Hermione."

"Thanks," she smiled. 

"Now," Professor McGonagall said, looking at her watch. "You are about to be late for curfew and I would hate for your Head of House to catch you."

"Well, detention with her is always fun," Hermione quipped, making Professor McGonagall snort. She folded her arms to keep herself a bit warmer.

"I cannot say that I have ever been accused of that," she said gently. "But thank you. Now," she frowned, looking at Hermione like she'd never seen her before. "Child, you're freezing, where is your cloak?"

"Um," Hermione bit her lip. "Actually, it's probably in your room, somewhere."

"My -" Her eyes went wide as she recalled what had happened. "Oh, my, Miss -" She corrected herself. "Hermione, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine," Hermione shrugged. "I've got a jumper and it turns out you can cast warming charms on your pockets. I didn't want to disturb you," she chewed her lip. "You've got more than enough on your plate."

"Hermione," Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes to the ceiling. "Come with me, I shall return your property with an apology."

"It's really not necessary. I'm glad it was useful."

She stood, wincing and bending a little, an uncharacteristic show of weakness in front of a student.

"Here," Hermione whispered, holding out her arm. "We'll go the back way; like you said, it's nearly curfew. There shouldn't be many people around."

"It's the infernal cold," she whispered, making Hermione lean in to hear her. "It aches constantly."

"I know, I'm sorry," Hermione whispered, feeling how heavily she was leaning on her. "I wish I could help more."

"You're doing just fine, Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall patted her arm. If Minerva knew just how much Hermione was helping with classes, Hermione had no qualms that she'd have heard about it, so she kept quiet. "More than fine," the Professor added. "I will remember the warming charm from now on."

"It helps most with something that presses the heat into you, like a -" But she realised Professor McGonagall might not know what a heat pack was.

"Bag of peas?" the Professor quipped.

"Exactly! I have a wheat pillow at home," she thought about it, remembering how she’d packed up all of her things. "Actually, it may very well be in my trunk. If I have it, I'll get it to you."

"That's really not necessary," Professor McGonagall said, a little pink dusting her cheekbones. 

"No, truly, I'll swap you," she grinned, looking sideways. "A cloak for a pillow."

McGonagall chuckled a little and they made their way slowly back to her quarters. Hermione stood off to the side as the Professor opened the door and waved her wand, once again, losing her grip on it and letting it fall on the floor. She stared at it like it had betrayed her to Voldemort himself. Hermione coloured. She bent, picking it up carefully and handing it back, handle first. Professor McGonagall looked at it balefully before she snatched it back.

"Would," Hermione cleared her throat. "Would you like me to -"

"Yes."

There was a deeper pink tinge on the Professor's cheeks now and as Hermione performed the spell, the cloak flew through the air and into her waiting arms. 

"Ten points to Gryffindor, Miss Granger." Hermione smiled, chuckling as Professor McGonagall clipped it around her shoulders. "Goodnight."

The woman turned to go and Hermione stayed for a beat, wondering whether to speak or leave it. In the end, she decided she might as well.

"Um, Professor," she called, just as Minerva was closing the door. McGonagall looked at her, waiting. "If," she bit her lip. "If you need me to demonstrate, during class I mean, I can. I think I can do it anyway," she blushed. "I've been reading ahead."

An inscrutable look passed over the Professor's face and she nodded, closing the door behind her and leaving Hermione in the hallway. It wasn't necessarily an unpleasant experience she thought; it certainly could have been much worse.


	10. Beachdan ùr - Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Honestly. I don't know that you all understand how integral Spin is to this story. Without her, you'd all be sitting around in social isolation twiddling your thumbs. Instead, you get to read this :D How cool is she.**
> 
> _For disclaimer, please see Ch2._
> 
> -0-

Hermione had struggled after bumping into Professor McGonagall. The issue she'd had with dropping her wand was most worrying and she discussed it with Harry the next night as they walked back from dinner in the Great Hall talking quietly.

"It's like her fingers just stop holding on. I don't know if anyone else knows." Harry shrugged as she continued. "I mean, if they did, she'd be back in St Mungo's."

"Which means you have to be sneaky," Harry nodded, smiling as a Third Year nodded to them.

"Yeah," Hermione grinned. "But we can do that."

"We are very good at it," he laughed.

"You aren't good at _anything_ , Granger," Lavender Brown said, pushing past Hermione with her shoulder and making her drop her bag. 

"Will you get over yourself?" Harry yelled, stepping forward, threateningly.

"Leave it," Hermione sighed, looking at the books. "It really doesn't matter. The more I ignore her, the more she'll realise I'm not bothered by it."

"You are," he whispered, bending down to help her pick up the books scattered across the corridor.

"Yeah, but she doesn't know that."

"She's a bitch."

"Not going to argue," Hermione chuckled. "Hey," she looked at the book in her hand. "I'd forgotten I had this. She flipped through the book, straightening a few of the bent pages. As she did, she realised there were little notes written in the margins. "Check this out!"

"Ha!" Harry said as she showed him an animated drawing on one of the pages. They read a few more, looking over the pages as they were crouched in the hallway. "What does that say?"

Hermione looked, feeling like it was familiar but just out of reach. 

"I honestly have no idea."

"Guess someone got bored," he smiled. "Sacrilege though that is."

Hermione laughed and gathered the rest. For some reason, her heart rate had shot up with the discovery she'd just made. She just wasn't sure why.

It didn't make sense until after everyone had gone to bed. She'd been sitting on her bed, reading through the last foot of her essay when she'd realised where she'd seen the bizarre language, in a book on Scottish Wizarding families. She scrambled for her bag and got the book out, flipping to the front.

_This book is the property of The Conegal Priestess._

“Huh," she said interestedly, flipping through the book but paying more attention to the writings in the margins than the actual text. 

At some points, she would find huge sections of information crossed through and various words were written over the top. One that featured heavily was _sgudal_ [rubbish], which she took to be some sort of insult. There were small comments next to the crossed-out parts, notes that said as much about the person as it did the subject.

“ _Avisincendi_ – flame birds,” was one such thing, written in the corner. Hermione took out her personal notebook and wrote down all the handwritten annotations, squinting at a few that didn’t really make sense to her.

“ _Pulmoexorio_ ,” Hermione read with interest, having never heard of the spell before. “For enemies.”

She flipped through the rest of the pages. By the time she was finished with everything she'd read, it was nearly morning and she felt like she'd been electrocuted. She was good at Transfiguration, but whoever wrote these notes was a true Master, apparently even before they'd graduated. Whoever this Conegal Priestess was, they were not only inventive and powerful but also a mercilessly scathing person. 

Someone snored particularly loudly and Hermione rolled her eyes. It reminded her though, that this book was dangerous in the wrong hands. She would test the spells carefully, but someone else may not. She no longer really needed a Transfiguration textbook, reading Harry's when she needed but helping with the other years had vastly improved all three of their skills. 

Professor McGonagall had begun calling on her to demonstrate, something Lavender had sneered at in the beginning. She'd left it alone when Hermione had ignored her though. No matter how much she'd decided she hated Hermione, even _she_ wasn't willing to bug Professor McGonagall over it.

Small mercies.

She sat, tapping her quill against her cheek. She'd had an idea for the Professor's hand and knowing there'd be no point in sleeping, she slipped out of bed and stood by its side, hidden from the rest of the dorm. She discounted hiding the book under the bed or in her trunk. That was too obvious. She glanced at the wall, also discounting it, before remembering the loose floorboard in her Grandparents’ house. It had been a perfect hiding spot as nobody expected it to be loose. Moving to the wall, she ran her hands over it, shivering as she felt it tingle. It wasn't unusual for that to happen, it happened every time she came through the school’s boundary, but she pulled back when she felt goosebumps erupt. Nobody else had ever said anything about it and she shrugged, reaching forward again and tracing a path around one of the bricks. 

She sat, staring at it for a while, before remembering that she'd seen a comment in the book to do with dissolving things. She grabbed her notebook and sat back down, reading down the list until she came to the one she needed. She practised saying the spell and altered her pronunciation until she found the right one. The apple she'd left on the bedside table liquified and she quickly banished it, turning her nose up at the smell. She rolled her neck and sat a bit closer to the wall.

She was quite sure that it was very unusual to hold her wand like a pencil, but she cast the spell, visualising a tiny stream of magic rather than the total strength she usually gave. She nearly whooped with delight when it worked, dissolving the mortar around the stone. She gripped it, wiggling it back and forth until it slid out, and Hermione got a look at the small cavity between the outer and inner walls.

"No wonder it's so bloody cold."

She felt around, exclaiming when she found a little ledge just beyond the bricks and she slid the book in and at the last minute her diary too. She pushed the brick in and watched as it seemed to expand into the hole.

"Wow," she touched it and watched as it showed its true self, before going back to being hidden when she removed her hand. That surprised her and she didn't quite know what to make of it. Nodding to herself, she turned back to her trunk. In the bottom of it, hidden by a rather old, tatty jumper was an expandable partition. 

Within it, were the entire contents of her house. 

She opened the trunk and took a deep breath, not really wanting to open the can of worms that she already knew this was. Taking a deep breath and thinking of Professor McGonagall, she pulled away the jumper and stepped inside the trunk, glancing around before closing the lid on herself.

She took the steps down to the extra space and sighed as she glanced around. It wasn't a massive room. There were plenty of things she had sold for a bit of extra money, but here were the most important things. Photo albums, mementoes and keepsakes. She ran her hand over some of the boxes and took out her wand. 

" _Accio_ wheat pillow."

There was a rustle further down the room and a lavender pillow floated into her hand. She was getting better at that. Deciding to try and push herself, she put her wand away and reached out with her now empty hand. 

" _Accio_ stress ball."

Further in, a box fell to the floor.

"Can't have it all my own way," she mumbled. She wandered down to where the box had fallen and pulled it open, smiling at the container of little rubber balls she knew she'd packed up. She took them out, dropping them in her pocket, before closing that box and the one the pillow came out of, and left, nodding silently as she did.

She had just closed the lid to her trunk when a voice scared the living daylights out of her.

"Hey."

"Ginny!"

"Were you _in_ your trunk?" Ginny asked, barely above a whisper.

"What?" she whispered, though she could feel the blush creeping up her neck. "I don't know what you're talking about.”

"'Mione -"

"It's nothing!"

"It's going to make you cry," Ginny said looking at her carefully. "You never cry, so that's not nothing."

Hermione closed the lid and sat on it, fixing Ginny with a glare.

"You can't tell anyone. Not even Harry. _Nobody_."

Ginny shrugged. Hermione looked around and gestured with her head, standing and opening the trunk for Ginny to look inside. Her eyes widened as Hermione got in and started walking down the stairs, Ginny following with her mouth agape.

"I didn't know you could do this!"

"Got the idea from what Harry told me about Mad-Eye in Fourth Year," Hermione said, casting a _Lumos_ charm and holding it high.

"What is it?"

"Our house, well our belongings anyway."

"Why is it here and not at home?"

"I sold the house."

"You sold -" Ginny frowned. "What you do mean _you_ sold the house."

"My," Hermione swallowed thickly. "I cast a memory charm on my parents. I sent them to Australia as Wendell and Monica Wilkins."

"You did WHAT?"

"I know," Hermione whispered. "But, I realised they were sitting ducks. They're Muggles, they had no idea. I had to protect them. Everyone else forgot."

"'Mione, the age law, I -"

"I honestly expected that to be an issue," she said, sitting on a nearby box. "But it wasn't. I waited for days. Packed the house up and everything, then sat waiting for the Ministry to take me away. I stayed a whole week. I would have been okay with it too, but," she shrugged. "They didn't."

"God, Hermione," Ginny said, moving forward and hugging her fiercely. "I'm so sorry."

Hermione shook her head and wiped her eyes.

"It's fine. They're fine, that's what matters."

"Come on," Ginny said, wrapping her arm around her. "Let's go get some breakfast or something."

"Spoken like a true Weasley," Hermione giggled, letting Ginny push her a little bit. 

It felt good to tell someone. It made her feel less alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -0-
> 
> **Endnotes: Most spellwork has roots in Latin so even though The Conegal Priestess is obviously well versed in Gàidhlig, spellwork is still rooted in Latin.**


	11. Cuidich mi a slànachadh - Aide to Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: I shall never tire of thanking Spin for her amazing work and support of me in general, and my writings as well. Tapadh leat, mo leannan caraid.**
> 
> _For disclaimer, please see Ch2._
> 
> -0-

Hermione's knee was bouncing up and down as she sat waiting in the common room for Harry to return. He'd been summoned to Dumbledore's office for reasons she was not privy to and it wasn't like she didn't have enough to do anyway. Their regular classes had become so big, they'd had to offer one on a second day and limit it to the First Years, as most of them were coming along anyway. Then, many of the Third Years requested tutoring as well and after a while, Hermione had gone to Professor Flitwick's office and knocked on the door. She'd had tea with him and Professor Sprout, which was both nice and extremely unusual, and she wasn't really sure what to make of it even now. They'd discussed how to help Professor McGonagall as much as possible and she'd come away with a smile and a promise they’d let her know what they thought. 

Even Professor Snape seemed to be on board, reducing the number of scathing comments she received by just a fraction. Just yesterday, she'd received word that both Professors Flitwick and Sinistra's classrooms would be available at six o'clock every night for a revolving schedule of year by year Transfiguration classes. It was a testament to both how out of it Professor McGonagall was and how many people liked her that it remained the best-kept secret in the castle. 

Tonight had been the Sixth Year class. The Hufflepuffs were a good sort and the Gryffindors didn't question her, so she did as much as she could to get them ahead for tomorrow's lesson.

"Burning the midnight oil, Miss Granger?"

Hermione jumped, standing up and staring at Professor McGonagall.

"Oh! Hi," she shook herself. "Apologies, Professor McGonagall, um, yes."

"Gracious, you're nervous tonight."

"No, sorry," Hermione chuckled. "I was woolgathering."

"Then I apologise for interrupting," Professor McGonagall said, turning to go.

"No," Hermione said quickly, smiling when the Professor turned back around. She was definitely moving better. "I mean, please," she smiled. "Everyone else is in bed, it won't hurt to sit by the fire for a while?"

"I should tell you to get to bed as well."

"Do you want a cup of tea?"

"Sorry?" Professor McGonagall asked, looking at her like she'd sprung a new head. She laughed a little and raised her eyebrows. It changed her whole face. "Yes alright then, simply because I am interested in how you're going to procure that cup of tea."

"Dobby?"

"Mistress?" he said, his eyes widening as he saw she had company. " _Mistress!_ " He bowed to the floor and Hermione chuckled at the change of tone.

"It's alright, Dobby," Hermione grinned. "Can we have some tea, please? Lemon and ginger for the Professor. And a sandwich for Harry when he gets back."

"Of course," he pulled on his ear. "Dobby be's back in a moment."

"That is an interesting trick, Miss Granger. Rather a cheat."

"I thought we were going with Hermione," she quipped as the tea service appeared on the table.

"We were," Professor McGonagall said carefully. "Until I realised you knew the flavour of my favourite tea."

"I may have overheard Madam Pomfrey the year before last while I was talking to Professor Flitwick outside the staff room. It sounded like something you'd like and I noticed you have a cup after you've eaten dinner. I'm not spying on you or anything."

"Like I said," the Professor said, sitting and accepting the cup as it was passed. "You are extraordinarily observant."

"I have been accused of that, yeah," Hermione said with a shrug. They fell into a comfortable silence and Hermione let it sit for a while, watching the Professor out of the corner of her eye.

"Please do not sit there watching me like I'm a sideshow," the woman bristled.

"Oh, I wasn't," Hermione blushed, accepting the glare with a small smile. "Okay, so I was. I was just thinking you look a bit better than you did last time I bumped into you," she winced. "Literally."

"I do feel a little better," she said quietly. "Though it has been warmer this last week."

"Oh!" Hermione said, putting down her tea and standing up. "I completely forgot!"

She rummaged through her pockets, finding the pillow first and then the three little balls as well.

"Here," she said, holding them out. 

"Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall said, her lips fighting back a smirk. "While I admit that I am usually quite adept at reading you, I'm afraid I have no clue what you're offering me."

"Ha!" Hermione said, sitting back down. "Of course you don't, I apologise. This," she held up the pillow, "is the warming pillow I was telling you about. The bag of peas, as it were."

Professor McGonagall took it, testing its weight in her left hand.

"Permit me?" Hermione asked, holding her wand over it.

"Of course."

She cast a warming charm on it and Minerva's eyebrows went up as she felt the weight and the heat together.

"Ideally, one hour on, one hour off, but I don't think it would do much harm to be on for longer if that's what you feel you needed," Hermione said quietly. "As long as it isn't too hot. I've used it before with a warming spell. It holds heat longer than if," she considered that she'd have to explain a microwave. "If you heat it the Muggle way, but it will dissipate gradually, which is ideal. It's probably close to the amount of time you should use it. Too much heat can be harmful though, so don't use it all the time."

"Thank you," the Professor said genuinely. "I," she met Hermione's eyes. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she smiled. "Now these," she held up the three balls. "Are something for your hand."

The careful look was back in Professor McGonagall’s eye.

"Trust me," Hermione grinned, sitting back down. "I've not let you down yet."

"That is quite true," she said thoughtfully, finishing her tea.

"Alright, well there are three different weights to them. Feel," she passed over the soft one, taking the woman's teacup. "This is the first one. And you want to squeeze it like you're crushing something evil in your hand. I've been imagining Ron, but you do you."

The professor laughed, blushing as she did so. After a moment, she did as she was asked, wincing a little. 

"You have a really lovely laugh," Hermione said absently, watching the blush deepen. "Anyway, that's the one you're going to start with. It'll help the muscles come back and it'll get the nerves working again. Then, as you get stronger, you use this." She passed over a slightly more solid one. "Then, as you need, this one."

Professor McGonagall nodded as she comprehended the task and smiled, finally.

"Well, that is very helpful Healer Granger, I'll make sure I put them to good use."

Hermione blushed now, taking a sip of her tea.

"Is Mr Potter in detention? Although," she said, sitting back with a happy sigh. "Do you know, it is something of a novelty. No Gryffindor has received a detention in weeks."

"Really?" Hermione asked, her tone as even as she could make it.

"Indeed," the Professor said. "I had thought the twins’ absence this year would change things a little, but not so drastically."

"It is strange how that works, isn't it?" Hermione said into her cup, trying not to smile. "Must be nice not to have to leave him so often in the evening."

"It is," Professor McGonagall said, before looking surprised she had said that. Hermione chuckled.

"I told you," Hermione smiled, leaning against her gently. "I’ll take it to my grave"

"How _did_ you know about that?" 

"Like you said," Hermione shrugged. "I'm very observant."

"You must be," the Professor muttered.

"I'll tell you, if you really want?"

The Professor nodded, looking at her carefully.

"So, I don't know you very well, personally I mean, but I think I can read you okay after this long. And it's not obvious, but if someone knows one of you well enough, if you look hard enough you see little clues," Hermione gave in. "He makes you a plate at dinner and you gravitate to him. It works, because you're his second in command, so you’re hiding in plain sight. But you touch him when you're talking, like you can't help it."

"And all that leads you to believe we're -"

"Married," she grinned cheekily. "Or at least _very_ long-term lovers."

"Miss Granger," Minerva groaned.

"Sorry," Hermione acquiesced. "Married, I was only teasing," she chuckled. "You don't look at anyone like you look at him. And he's the same, harder to read," she qualified, watching a tiny smile turn up the Professor's lips. "But it's a love that I think everyone would aspire to, if they knew."

"You are -" Minerva shook her head. "I don't know what you are but you are something. I cannot keep telling you how observant you are."

"I just pay attention to things nobody thinks to pay attention to. Which is why I think you are probably here - for the same reason I am still up," Hermione explained, changing the subject before the Professor realised just how closely Hermione had been watching her. "He's with Harry tonight," Hermione explained. "I don't know what they're doing, but that's why I'm here. If Harry doesn't decompress, he won't sleep."

A look crossed her face, but Hermione couldn't read it. She was about to say something else when Harry walked through the portrait hole, pausing by the door as he saw their guest.

"Professor," he said with a grim smile, nodding hello. "Good to see you."

"Is he out there?" Hermione asked, ignoring the Professor's glare.

"Dumbledore? Yeah, he walked me back."

"Call him back for a second, will you?"

Harry went to do as he was told and Professor McGonagall glared harder.

"He doesn't know," Hermione muttered, excusing the white lie because _of course_ Harry knew. "This way you can walk back with him."

The woman stood, turning away before looking back.

"Thank you again, Hermione."

She then strode out of the common room with a bit of a spring in her step. Hermione couldn’t help but laugh into her cup as she drained it.

"Alright?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, we were just talking. She thinks nobody's got detention since the start of the year. She's got no clue what's going on. You?"

"We don't have the time now to discuss it all, we’ll need a while."

"How about tomorrow night? After the First Years?"

"We can get Dobby to bring us some more of these sandwiches," he said, taking a bite of his cheese and pickle roll.

"Alright," she said, hugging him tightly. "Don't worry. We'll figure it out, whatever it is."

"I dunno 'Mione," he said quietly. "It's a big deal."

"I promise, we'll figure it out."


	12. Peanas na Nollaige - Christmas Detention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: I said I'd keep the A/Ns short or non-existent but that's not really what I'm about is it!**
> 
> **Just wanna do a quick shout out to my amazing friends Poppinswannabe and Mellie (Lissien) and all the other medical workers out there who are doing their hardest to keep us all alive. At the very least we need to be doing all that we can to help these amazing people do their jobs. That's it. Nothing special. Stay home, wash your hands, read more fanfiction. It's not a big ask, I'm confident we can all do that for them. Love you guys.**
> 
> **Also. Spin is my favourite beta in all of beta-dom. And she's mine and you can't have her.**
> 
> _For disclaimer, please see Ch2._
> 
> -0-

The term sped by. Hermione, Harry and Ginny were doing all they could to keep the workload from overwhelming both Professor McGonagall _and_ each other. Harry's Quidditch was going well; Ginny was excelling as Chaser but Ron was becoming insufferable. To make matters worse, just before Christmas, Hermione found out he was dating Lavender.

Not that she cared much about who he dated, but she could not deny that Ron going out with the girl who took great delight in shooting heinous comments at her as often as she could, was a little disheartening. When she'd tried to ask him about it, he'd sneered at her, asking if she was jealous. She'd resolved just to deal with it quietly.

Mrs Weasley had sent the three of them, Ginny included, a strongly worded letter after they turned down an offer to go to The Burrow for Christmas. Instead, they stayed at Hogwarts to catch up on their own work after doing so much for everyone else. Hermione had never seen Harry do anything early, but aiding Professor McGonagall had made him a touch more responsible for his own work. That, in turn, helped him with his extra-curricular stuff, having been given the dubious task of trying to extract a memory from the new Potions Professor. A task she was glad she didn't have to do. Slughorn was weird enough for her to miss Snape as a Potions Professor sometimes.

Christmas was normally her favourite time of year, but when she woke up on Christmas morning and realised the presents that she would usually get from her parents were absent, a wave of sadness washed over her. Ginny came in to sit with her for a while until Lavender woke up, parading through the dorm in a new dress that was way too short and sneering at Hermione's few meagre presents from Molly and Arthur.

"Parents forget about you this year?" she sing-songed, making Hermione's insides crumble. "Must be terrible being so forgettable."

Ginny didn't hesitate, sending her legendary bat-bogey hex at her and laughing as Lavender screamed.

"I'll get you back, Hermione Granger!" Lavender wailed, running from the room.

"Ginny," Hermione sighed, rubbing her head. "Now you'll get detention and Professor McGonagall will find out! It's Christmas day!"

"She won't find out anything and anyway Lav was being a bitch. I'd gladly take a detention. I'd do it again if I had to."

Hermione shook her head and sighed, laying back on the bed.

"I'm sorry," Ginny whispered, laying beside her.

"S'ok," Hermione mumbled. "It is what it is."

"Oi!" They sat up, hearing Harry's voice. "Downstairs. Hurry up."

Hermione poked her head out the door and saw Harry nodding pointedly to the common room. Professor McGonagall was standing with Lavender sobbing and wailing beside her.

"Miss Granger, Miss Weasley," she said pleasantly, over the din. "Could I perhaps have a word?"

They went down the stairs, the whole common room watching as Professor McGonagall's foot tapped impatiently.

"Outside, the pair of you," she said. "Miss Brown, enough of the histrionics."

Ginny snorted at Lavender's shocked face and Hermione slapped her arm as she turned and gave Lavender the finger, before following their Head of House into the corridor.

"What are you two doing?"

"She was being a bitch," Ginny muttered, earning a glare from Hermione and the Professor.

"It was my fault, Professor," Hermione found herself saying. Ginny looked at her like she was an idiot, but, thankfully, followed her lead.

" _You_ cast a bat-bogey hex on someone," Professor McGonagall said, her eyebrows indicating her disbelief.

"I really did," Hermione said, nodding. "She is a," she swallowed. 

"A bitch," Ginny supplied helpfully.

Professor McGonagall sighed, rolling her eyes. 

"You are insisting it is your fault?"

"I am," Hermione nodded.

"I admit that Miss Brown was quite keen on getting you, in particular, in trouble. Any idea why?"

"She's got it in for 'Mione. Now she's dating Ron and she thinks Hermione has designs on him, even though he is basically a moron. He's so far beneath her that it's really not funny."

"Ginny," Hermione muttered, pinching the bridge of her nose. "You can shut up at any time."

"I see," Professor McGonagall looked like she was trying not to smirk. "Well, in that case, off you go, Miss Weasley. Miss Granger is with me for a moment."

"Such a shame," Ginny smirked, backing into the portrait. "I would have loved to have tea with you too Professor, but I'm afraid I've got places to be. I am such a busy woman."

Hermione blushed four shades of red as the portrait closed behind her, leaving McGonagall staring after her.

"Is she always like that?" she asked, looking at Hermione.

"More often than not, yeah," Hermione nodded, running her hand over her face.

"Well," Professor McGonagall. "Miss Granger, I -"

"Hermione, remember."

"Yes," she nodded, looking between the portrait and the corridor.

"I'll go to the library," Hermione smiled. "Stay there for a while. I don't want to disturb your Christmas Day any further. I'm already sorry that we have."

"Don't be silly," Professor McGonagall muttered. "Tea, like she suggested," she considered for a moment. "Tomorrow night?"

"Sure," Hermione smiled. "I'd love to, thank you."

"I'll collect you after dinner. Do try and stay out of her way, won’t you?"

Hermione nodded and watched her go before she went back in the portrait hole, ignoring the stares and going back up to her bed and pretending she was upset. Instead, she started counting down the hours.

-0-

The next night, under Lavender's sneer, she followed the Professor out of the common room and to her chambers, smiling as she stood in the living room while the Professor pottered around. 

"Sit, sit," she said, carrying a tray slowly.

"I've got it," Hermione said, taking the tray. "It's okay." Hermione sat the tray down and started pouring.

"Miss Granger, Hermione, you are _my_ guest."

"Yeah, but I'm in detention, remember," Hermione smiled. "Might as well do something useful."

"What _did_ happen? I truly never envisioned having to ask you that," the Professor muttered, sitting back. Hermione noticed the tiny wince but shrugged otherwise. 

"She was being horrible. And Ginny," she choked on her tea. "I, hexed her."

"Hermione, please don't do me the disservice of imagining that I bought any of that rot. That has been Miss Weasley's speciality since her brothers invented it."

"Well, no, but..." Hermione trailed off.

"Have you not all learned to get along after six years?"

"Pfft," Hermione snorted, sipping her tea. "I get along just fine. She has just decided that this year I'm public enemy number one."

"Why?"

"No clue," Hermione sighed, sitting back. "It started on day one. It gets old, but it's nothing I can't handle. Ginny reacted before I could tell her not to."

"I do not like the fact that it wasn’t an isolated incident."

Hermione shrugged, refusing to add to the woman's woes.

"It's fine. I can handle it."

"Hermione -"

"Professor," Hermione smiled. "I promise, it's fine. Trust me?"

"Well," she said, looking at Hermione carefully. "Fine," she paused. "And, of course. I do." Hemione beamed. "Now, tell me what else you've been doing. A week and a half of no lessons and yet I've barely seen you. I expected you here on the first day asking about your homework."

"I'm sorry to disappoint!" Hermione laughed. "We've been busy," she faltered. She couldn't say _we've been busy tutoring students so you don't have to._ "Just busy. And I didn't want to interrupt. Healing can take a lot out of a person."

"You have no idea," she muttered. "Although you are welcome, as you always have been." She smiled kindly. "Perhaps you would like to go through it now?"

"I'd love to," Hermione grinned. 

They sat talking for hours until a flare in the fireplace disturbed them.

"Gracious!" Professor McGonagall suddenly said, looking up. "It's nearly midnight!"

"I'm so sorry," Hermione said, feeling terrible for taking up her evening.

"Don't fret," the Professor said gently. "I have enjoyed our talk."

"Me too," Hermione smiled. "Very much."

"Good. Are you alright to walk back?"

"Yeah," Hermione smiled. "Thank you for the tea, and," she shrugged. "For letting me stay. I really didn't mean to take up your evening."

"Thank y _ou_ ," the Professor said with a smile that reached her eyes for the first time in a while. "The heat pack and the hand exercises are extremely helpful."

"I hope I'm not overstepping here," Hermione said, unable to help herself. She wrapped her arms around the Professor carefully, avoiding squeezing her for fear of hurting her. "Night, Professor," she said before the woman could get a word out.

"Miss Granger," the Professor's voice stopped her at the door and she turned to see the woman looking at her thoughtfully.

"Yes, Professor?"

"You had better call me Minerva in private if I'm going to continue to call you Hermione. It's only fair."

Hermione's eyes went wide and she had to struggle to keep breathing.

"It's an honour, Minerva."

"Go on then," she smirked. "Make sure Miss Brown sees you looking suitably cowed when you return."

"Will do."


	13. Seòmar a bharrachd - Spare 'Oom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Hello all, Happy Easter, Chag sameach or just Happy Sunday. I hope you all stayed home and made merry.**
> 
> **In the meantime, Spin is tireless in her crusade to make me look better. She is a goddess and I adore her.**
> 
> _For disclaimer, please see Ch2._
> 
> -0-

The next term sped by, once more, in a flurry of Transfiguration, Horcrux research and continuous barbs from Lavender Brown. Hermione managed to have tea with Minerva every other Saturday afternoon when the other two were at Quidditch practice and as winter broke into spring, there was a buzz about the castle.

Harry was still visiting Dumbledore as often as was necessary to watch memories of Tom Riddle, trying to glean some sort of understanding of his person. Harry had discovered from Slughorn that Riddle _had_ known how to make Horcruxes and so Dumbledore's theory had proven true. The thing was, though, Hermione didn't think Dumbledore was completely correct. 

"He thinks they'll be items of splendour," Harry said, running a hand through his hair. "Items that mean something to him. Family heirlooms, like the ring. But he also reckons there could be six in total! How am I supposed to figure out what crappy things meant to him?"

"He doesn't _have_ a family. How can he have family heirlooms?" Hermione groaned. "I thought Dumbledore was supposed to be brilliant!" 

"He is," Harry said, looking hurt.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Hermione sighed, throwing her quill down. "You're right. That's unfair of me."

"The diary is obvious," Harry muttered. "And the ring was his," he rolled his eyes at Hermione's huff. " _Family's_ heirloom. Dumbledore thinks there's also a locket somewhere."

"Somewhere?" Hermione groaned. 

"I'm sick of talking about it," Harry moaned. "Let's drop it for tonight."

"Fine," Hermione said, putting her feet up and leaning against him. 

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yuhuh," she said around a yawn.

"What do you think of Ginny?" He whispered it so quietly, Hermione had to strain to hear. She grinned at his blushing face. "Never mind, I'm going to bed."

"No!" Hermione giggled. "No, come back," she pulled him down. "I think it's awesome and you should definitely ask her out."

"You're not -"

"Lord, no," she said, still beaming. "No offence, but you're like my brother. I'll be here for you both to complain to when you get sick of each other."

Harry laughed and they lapsed into silence.

"McG looks a bit better."

"She does," Hermione became serious. "The heat pack is working. It's not working very fast, but it is working."

"You," he bit his lip. "Care about her."

"Very much," Hermione smiled at his beetroot face. "But not like that. I care for her; I care _about_ her. She's," she frowned, wishing she could tell him, before realising there was no reason she couldn't. "I sent my parents away," Hermione whispered, looking at him. "Put a memory charm on them and everything."

"What?"

"I changed their names and their minds. They don't have a daughter and I," she shrugged. "Am alone."

"'Mione!"

"Yeah," she laughed sadly. "Bit of a kick in the teeth when I realised that Dumbledore had thought of everything for your family, such as they are, but not mine."

"You should have -"

"I handled it. I wanted them to be safe, whether I was or not. So I did it, knowing I'd be carted off to Azkaban for breaking the Underage Wizardry Laws," she shrugged. "Except the Ministry never came."

"That is," Harry frowned. "I accidentally blow someone up and then defend a Muggle from a dementor and they threaten expulsion and yet you deliberately charm someone's memory and they just ignore you."

"I did say it was weird," Hermione yawned.

Harry wrapped his arm around her shoulder and let her lean on his chest. 

"So that's why McGonagall means so much?"

"Yeah," Hermione said. "She's been my constant, you know? The only one who pushes me to do more. Mum and Dad didn't get it, how could they? But she," Hermione smiled. "Minerva gets me."

"Oh, Minerva! Yes! _Minerva_!"

Hermione shot up, face to face with Lavender. The idea that the girl had got that information made Hermione feel sick.

"Get lost, Lavender," Harry said, standing beside her.

"Ooh, fucking Harry Potter while his little girl is upstairs," she whispered. "Must be nice to have two bitches, ‘ey Harry?"

"You are so messed up," Harry said, turning around and sitting back down. "'Mione, come see this."

She nearly did. She nearly sat down like Harry had asked and ignored her, but she just couldn't.

"You need to stop this," Hermione said beseechingly. "It's gone on long enough and it's not working. You're not hurting me. You can't," Hermione said sweetly as Lavender frowned. "Because you mean exactly less than a Crumple-Horned Snorkack's pile of dung to me."

Harry burst out laughing and Lavender shot her a filthy look before storming off back to the dormitories. Hermione smiled as Harry kept laughing and sat back down.

"That was so good," Harry giggled. "So good."

"I might have made it worse," she sighed, biting her lip. "I should have ignored her."

"It's fine," Harry grinned. "Can't wait to tell Ginny though."

Hermione yawned again and Harry jostled her. 

"You staying down here?"

"Best not to go up there, don't you think?"

"Sure," he said. "See you in the morning."

"Night," she whispered, watching him go. 

She sighed, finally alone with her thoughts. And she had so many of them. She reached into the pocket of her robes and fished around for the bit of parchment she was looking for. She smiled as she read through the spells that she found in the old Transfiguration textbook and waved her arm lazily, reciting the line and watching two bird-shaped fireballs fly around the room. It made her happy to be carrying on whatever this person's mission was. Whether it was to be the best Transfiguration Master in history or just a fantastic magic wielder. 

She bet, if Hermione asked her, Minerva could list all the Masters of time. She could find out some names on her own, but Masters were often notoriously private so not all of their information was in the books.

She curled up in the corner of the sofa, watching the fire for a while. She remembered a time when her parents would tell her stories around one when they were camping or staying at a ski-lodge. It filled her with happy memories and kept the tears at bay.

"Miss Granger?"

She looked up at the whisper and met Professor McGonagall's eyes.

"Whatever is the matter, child?" 

Hermione smiled sadly but shrugged. 

"I just don't feel like sleeping and I," she frowned. "I retaliated when I should have not."

"Miss Brown?" Hermione nodded. "She is still pursuing this bizarre interaction with you?"

"Yes, but then I insulted her tonight, so I don't particularly want to go to sleep with her around."

"Greatest witch of your age," Minerva quipped, making Hermione laugh. "Come on," Minerva said, nodding to the door. "I had come to check on the _student out of bed_ , but if you're it, then I can fix that problem at the very least."

"Why aren't _you_ sleeping?"

"Al -" she cleared her throat. "I do not sleep well in an empty bed. Nor very well at all, anymore."

"I'm sorry," Hermione whispered.

"You say that to me a lot, you know," Minerva muttered. "I can't really understand why you, out of everyone, have been the one boon to my soul this year."

"That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me," Hermione grinned, linking her arm with her Professor's. 

"Good," Minerva smiled genuinely. "Come along," she said, leading the way.

Hermione followed her to her quarters, past the living room they often sat in and down a hallway to a room that looked unused off the corridor behind her desk.

"Everything is clean. You may do as you wish, but try and get some sleep, Hermione," Minerva said, patting her arm.

"Minerva?" Hermione said, stopping her. She stepped forward and for only the second or third time wrapped her arms around her gently. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, child," Minerva said gently. "Rest."


	14. Tha tachartas ann - The Incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Trigger Warning: Accusations of child abuse by a parent or guardian.**   
>  **[There is none, there are no details JUST accusations. But I'd rather be over-cautious than under-cautious.]**
> 
> **A/N: I'm a touch late today, don't think anyone will mind, but maybe a few more people might see this at the later hour. I'll let you know how it goes...**
> 
> **Yesterday (which is today when I'm writing this, but yesterday, when you're reading this) I realised that I named the fic wrong LOL It should have been titled The Bravest Priestess. But whatever. You've got me now, I am what I am - you all know this lol**
> 
> **Guys. We're here. At the beginning. All the other stuff before this was the pre-beginning. Now we're at the real beginning. Enjoy.**
> 
> **Thank you, thank you, thank you to Spin. This chapter had so many doors in it, you wouldn't believe. You'd think I was a door salesman (salesperson?) for how many doors made an appearance in this chapter alone. It was truly horrific lol**
> 
> _For disclaimer, please see Ch2._
> 
> -0-

Three days later, Hermione and Ginny had just finished up a Third Year Transfiguration training class when the door banged open.

"You bitch!" 

Hermione stared at the intruder. 

"What the hell happened to your face?" Ginny laughed, pointing to a very red, blistered mark on Lavender's cheek. "Better hope it's not permanent! Although it does add colour to your otherwise pasty complexion."

"Gin," Hermione hissed.

"You," Lavender said, pointing at Hermione. "I'll kill you! You've ruined my beautiful face."

"You shouldn’t mess with other people's things," Hermione said, a little more sanctimoniously than she may have needed. "You obviously tried to open my trunk. Destroy my things. I have done exactly nothing to you."

"You bitch! You're going to end up just like her, aren't you?" Lavender hissed, her voice echoing in the empty classroom. "A dried-up old hag with no one who cares. Nobody even visited her bedside when she nearly died. She has nothing. She _is_ nothing." Hermione bit her lip so hard she could taste blood. "She could have laid there dead for days and nobody would have even noticed," Lavender smirked.

"Fuck off Lavender," Ginny hissed, pulling Hermione away as she stepped forward without even realising. "I hope this is permanent then your ugly mug will match your ugly soul. You're such a bitch!"

"Better a bitch with a boyfriend than a dried-up old has-been, like McGonagall."

"One more word," Hermione growled, shaking free of Ginny's grip and standing toe to toe with Lavender. "Say one more word about her and I swear I'll -"

"You'll what? Tell on me?" Lavender simpered, giggling as Hermione growled in the back of her throat.

"I have done nothing to you," Hermione hissed. "I couldn't care less if you were sleeping with Ron or Justin Finch-Fletchley or… or the Giant Squid! I'd rather be like Professor McGonagall than a lousy slut like you anyway."

She pushed past Ginny and walked away, breathing deeply.

"I heard your parents abused you," Lavender quipped. It stopped Hermione in her tracks. "You were probably begging for it. Probably begging for McGonagall," Hermione froze, she could hear nothing but the blood rushing in her ears. "Bet she loves fiddling with _nice young lasses_."

" _PULMOEXORIO!_ "

It was like a nightmare. Hermione watched, fascinated and horrified, as Lavender's chest split open in a spray of blood, like in one of those awful Muggle horror films. Nobody moved. Hermione simply watched as Lavender's eyes rolled back and she fell to the ground.

"Hermione!" Ginny looked at her, her eyes wide.

"I didn't -" Hermione suddenly realised that she might very well have just killed Lavender. " _Expecto Patronum!_ " She waited for her otter to look at her. "Get McGonagall now! And Madam Pomfrey! Tell them to hurry."

The otter shot off, dancing between the stonework as Hermione dropped to her knees beside Lavender. "Gin, help me."

"Hermione!"

"Ginny! Help me."

Ginny dropped beside Hermione and waited for instruction.

"I need a bubble-head charm. Around her head and her chest. Down to her navel, can you do that?"

"Hermione, what?"

"Gin, can you do it or not?"

"Bloody hell."

Hermione assumed that was a yes as she gently stunned Lavender, putting her into a sleep that was deep enough that she would not wake up until woken. She wished absently she'd already read about stasis charms.

"Before that, give me some water. Hot as you can."

Ginny did so and Hermione scrubbed her hands, wincing at the heat. Ginny was understandably only just in control, so the temperature was hotter than Hermione was expecting.

"Alright, when you're ready, put it around her," Hermione muttered, indicating where it needed to go and watching for a moment as Ginny started working. "Rounder wand movements, use your wrist."

Hermione turned back to Lavender, shocked at how much blood was seeping out around her. Hermione whispered a spell that caused her hair to shoot up into a messy bun and leaned over her, looking as much as she could before she started touching. Remembering all the things she'd ever read in books, Hermione started cauterising the wounds in Lavender's chest that were bleeding freely, taking care to be precise in her movements, using tiny bursts of magic, like she had with the wall. "Hold it there," Hermione muttered as Ginny's bubble-head charm appeared above her hands. "I'm sorry, this one is -" She studied the mess before her, then finally reaching in she completed her task. "Okay," Hermione nodded, sitting back, blood all over her wand and hands. "Go, close it up."

Ginny did as she was asked and they sat for a moment before Hermione leant back on her heels, still looking at the girl lying on the floor. 

"I'm going over there," Hermione nodded to the corner of the room. She dropped her wand next to Ginny, who just stared at her. "Make sure she keeps breathing. Watch," she winced. "Watch the lungs inflate."

"Hermione!"

"I know," she said quietly. "I'm sorry, just," she swallowed. "Make sure she's still alive. I've stopped the bleeding as much as possible. Made her as comfortable as I could. Just," she smiled sadly at Ginny. "Thanks for being my friend, Gin."

"Herm -"

"Miss Granger? I got your Patronus, what on earth is so -"

Hermione looked up at Professor McGonagall, who'd gone completely white as she looked down at Lavender. 

"Who else was here?" she whispered, unable to tear her eyes away from the bizarre scene.

"Nobody?" Hermione said, her voice wobbling slightly. It was an odd choice for a first question she thought. "Madam Pomfrey should be on her way," Minerva looked up sharply, meeting her eyes. "My wand is on the floor."

"Will someone please tell me what on earth has happened here?" Minerva hissed, looking between Hermione, who looked away, and Ginny. 

Hermione heard Ginny take a deep breath.

"Lavender was being," she paused. "Awful. Horrid. She came in saying that she was going to kill Hermione." She didn't look back, but she knew Ginny was looking at her. "Lavender had tried to mess with Hermione's stuff, she got her face hexed for the trouble and came in here screaming. Hermione walked away at first, but Lavender wouldn't leave it. She said some horrible things." Hermione shivered, remembering. "She wouldn't drop it, Professor, it wasn't normal teasing it was," she heard Ginny's swallow. "Hermione cast a hex that I've never heard before and," Ginny trailed off.

"Minerva, what is -"

Hermione finally looked back and watched as Madam Pomfrey stared, looking between the girl and Minerva. There was something about the way they were acting that Hermione didn't really understand. 

"I stopped the bleeding," Hermione whispered. "I had to stun her so she wouldn't move and Ginny placed her under a bubblehead charm to prevent infection. I," she frowned. "I haven’t had the chance to read about stasis charms yet, but for what it's worth -" she looked at Minerva. "Professor, I didn't know what that spell did. Stupid. I should have. It's obvious now."

"I have to get her to St Mungo's," Madam Pomfrey said, her face pale as she examined Lavender's injury. "Minerva, there's no way I can cope with this here. I wouldn't even know where to begin."

"Get William," Minerva muttered, her eyes burning into Hermione. "He'll be able to fix it." Madam Pomfrey looked like she was about to argue when Minerva shot her a look Hermione couldn't read. "Poppy! Get Will here."

The instruction seemed to galvanise Poppy who left swiftly, leaving Minerva to send off a Patronus. 

"Accio Hermione's wand," she whispered, catching it deftly, almost as an afterthought. "Miss Weasley, the rest of the students are going to the Great Hall so that the corridors are cleared. I would like you to join them."

"But, Professor -"

"Ginevra!"

Even Hermione jumped at the tone. Professor McGonagall hadn't taken that tone with them for a very long time. Ginny met her eyes and Hermione nodded. She would accept her fate. It was her own stupid fault anyway.

"Where the hell did you find that spell, Hermione?" Minerva asked when the door closed behind Ginny.

"A book," Hermione muttered. "A really old book."

"I cannae protect you from this," Minerva whispered. Her horrified face hurt Hermione more than she could cope with at that moment. She looked away.

"I would never ask you to," Hermione muttered, looking out of the window. She wondered when she'd see this sky again. Taking a deep breath, she turned back to Minerva. "Truly, I don't expect you to. I'm prepared. What I just did was," she shivered. "Abhorrent. I should have known better."

"Hermione, I -"

"Minerva?"

Professor Dumbledore stepped into the deserted classroom and stared down at Lavender like she was a ghost. 

"Minerva, you -"

"No," Minerva whispered, tears in her eyes. "Hermione."

He turned, very slowly, looking at her carefully.

"I will willingly submit to whatever you want Professor, during the investigation of this incident," Hermione said evenly, though her heart was beating out of her chest. He was a terrifying man when he was angry and his eyes were shooting daggers at her. "As I was saying to Professor McGonagall," she glanced up at the two of them. "I take full responsibility. While I did not mean to do what I did, it was my own stupidity that caused it."

"Will someone please explain to me," he glared at Hermione, then at Minerva, which bothered Hermione a little. "Why one of our students has suffered the effects of a spell I have not seen in," he swallowed. "Nearly fifty years."

"Wait," Hermione said, sitting up. "You've seen this before?"

There was a heavy pause between the three of them as Dumbledore looked like he'd swallowed his tongue.

"Once," Minerva whispered. "Once before."

"Who?" Hermione asked, getting to her knees. "Please, who's spell was this? Who would make such a thing? I've searched everywhere."

Professor Dumbledore looked sad as he turned and looked at Minerva. Minerva's shaking hand went to her mouth as she seemed to struggle to draw enough air.

"Mine," Minerva’s voice cracked. "It was mine."

"The _Con_ -" Hermione's eyes widened. "Of course! I knew I'd read it before. I knew it was a Master. I looked in that book for weeks! It was right there! McGonagall. Conegal. It means, what -" She looked at Minerva. "Brave?" Minerva nodded barely. "But Priestess?" She searched Minerva's face for answers. "Oh," she said, knocking her head against the stones. "Your father! He was a clergyman, wasn't he? A priest? Did he want you to follow in his footsteps? I mean, what -"

"Now is hardly the time, Miss Granger!" Professor Dumbledore snapped. Hermione coloured, sitting back down, realising he was right.

"Sorry."

"Where is your wand?"

"I have it," Minerva whispered, showing him.

"Come with me, Miss Granger. Minerva? Please wait for Poppy to return."

The long walk to Albus Dumbledore's office passed in a blur until Hermione realised she was sitting in front of his desk, the Headmaster watching her over the top of his glasses.

"You consent to Veritaserum?"

"Y- yes," Hermione said, pushing away the terror of someone asking her whatever they wanted and her answering without thought. 

"Legilimency?"

"Whatever you need, Professor," Hermione whispered. He watched her for a moment, before leaning forward.

"Very well, Miss Granger. I will begin with Legilimency. If I do not find the answers I seek, we shall move on," he caught her eyes and she nodded, staring at him. " _Legilimens._ "

Hermione had only ever had one person attempt to enter her mind. Harry's bumbling efforts were not even in the same universe as the raw power that was Dumbledore's mind. It was both terrifying and beautiful. She heard him hum from what felt like a long way away.

She tried to wall off everything except the incident, but she was having trouble. His power was unimaginable and instead of bashing about like Harry, he prodded, gently. Testing each of her blocks just a little before moving on. The speed in which he navigated her mind was frightening and ultimately, it was her undoing. She had expected a full-on attack, having been taught by Harry, who in turn, had learned from Snape.

Dumbledore, however, was subtle and she was no match and felt embarrassed for imagining she would be. Her memories were blown wide open and she sighed audibly as he rifled through her mind. She didn't want to see any of it. Nothing at all, so instead she focussed on something else, allowing him free reign to do as he wished.

She felt herself go very still as she saw flashes of something, just beyond where she could see. She caught whispers of conversations she wasn't privy to. She watched Snape perform spell after spell before the Headmaster put a stop to the decay creeping up his arm, taking a ring off and throwing it on the table quickly. A mumbled promise. She watched as Minerva cried day in, day out until she felt Dumbledore's mind shift, and she pulled away, breathing hard.

She had no clue what he'd seen, but she didn't really care. She had done unspeakable horror and she deserved life in Azkaban for it. What was most interesting, however, was that he didn't seem to realise what _she'd_ seen as well.

"I -"

Dumbledore cleaned his spectacles, looking up at Minerva with interest as she joined them. "Keep her with you for the time being. Do not leave Professor McGonagall’s rooms, Miss Granger. My hands will be tied should you be found transgressing."

"I'm ready to go to Azkaban, sir," she said quietly, her mind still reeling. "I accept my punishment."

Minerva made a strangled noise and turned away, but the Headmaster remained steady, his eyes locked with hers.

"Nobody is going to Azkaban just yet," he said softly. "What she said to you was reprehensible," he muttered. "And I'm not even going to comment on the memory charm you placed on your parents, I -" He frowned, finally looking away and down at his hand. "For that, despite the moment, I must beg your forgiveness." Hermione saw Minerva look at him sharply out of the corner of her eye. "I left your family quite alone in this. That was my mistake."

"Well," Hermione shrugged, feeling so much more than she was showing. "I took care of it." 

He nodded, finally pulling off his glasses and throwing them on the desk.

"You did."

They went quiet for a long minute until he sighed, standing.

"Darling, take Miss Granger to your rooms." He turned back to Hermione with an odd look in his eye. "Based on what I saw, I'm quite sure you saved Miss Brown's life."

"I hope so," Hermione muttered. "I did everything I knew to do and like I said, the result was not what I intended."

He nodded and motioned for Minerva to take her away. They walked through a door at the back of the Headmaster’s office and down a small passageway to another door. Dumbledore followed behind as they stepped through into Minerva's living room.

"You will stay in the room you used before," Minerva said quietly.

Hermione nodded and turned to go down the corridor towards Minerva's spare room. She felt two pairs of eyes watching her and she paused before the door and looked back. Both her professors were watching her carefully.

"I'm not going anywhere, Professors," Hermione whispered at the door.

"Minerva?" Dumbledore’s voice stopped her. "I shall take her wand, if you please."

Hermione watched sadly from the corridor as it changed hands.

As he left through the door that she'd never noticed before, she couldn't help but notice Minerva's grim countenance. Hermione watched the wall seal closed behind the Headmaster and paused with her hand on the doorknob to her new room as Minerva left her suddenly and strode to a small table in the living room.

She poured herself a drink and downed it in one swallow, pouring another immediately after.

"It'll be alright," Hermione offered, coming through from the hall. Even as she said it, she knew it was a lie. Minerva didn't look up, instead, finding something interesting in her glass. "Professor Dumbledore knows it was your spell but nobody else is going to get through my shields. I won't ever tell."

"You stupid girl!" Minerva flung the glass against the wall. Hermione didn't flinch but she felt all the breath leave her. "You think I'm worried about me? About my - I have -" Minerva breathed heavily, looking smaller than ever. " _You_ \- You will be stripped of your wand. Your entire future, gone. Over this stupid, insipid little bi-"

"I deserve it," Hermione shrugged, stepping forward before thinking better of it. "What I did was unspeakable. I didn't know what the spell was," she thought for a moment. "Worse still, I never sought to find out. Most spells have their base in Latin, it wouldn't have been hard. I'm not -" she sighed. "I wanted her to hurt. I was angry and now, I have to pay the price."

"Stupid child."

"Can't really argue with that," Hermione smiled grimly. "I'm ready for my punishment, Professor. I am. I accepted it the moment she fell."

"And what about me?" Minerva hissed, her hair was falling in waves down her back where it had come out of her bun. It suited the mood. "Never, in my forty years of teaching have I ever cared for a student as much as I do you." Their eyes met and Hermione's heart broke under the weight of that confession. "I have watched you grow -" She was crying now. "As if you grew under my heart and now when he -" she swallowed, her eyes desolate. "At the same time he -"

"I'm so sorry," Hermione whispered, stepping forward and pulling Minerva into her arms. It wasn't the first time they'd hugged, but it was the first time Minerva participated fully. Her arms held tightly to Hermione's body, her hand pressing Hermione's face against her chest. "I'm so sorry," Hermione whispered again.

They stood for a moment before Hermione felt her take a shaky breath and drop a soft kiss on her temple.

"You need to go to your room."

"I know," Hermione whispered. "Don't worry about me. It's okay."

"Nothing about this is okay," Minerva said, nodding towards the corridor but not looking at her again. Hermione squeezed Minerva's hand and went. As she got to the door, she heard Minerva's tired voice. "And for Merlin's sake Hermione, wash your hands." 

She looked down, her eyes going wide as she saw the dried blood she'd gotten all over her while she was saving Lavender's life. She did as she was told, taking the time to avoid looking at herself in the mirror and exiting the bathroom, looking around her new room. It wasn't the first time she'd been in it, she'd stayed once before, but the prospect of spending a long time in it was bleak. It was clear that Minerva and Albus rarely invited guests over to stay.

Sighing heavily again, she sat on the bed, worrying her fingernails until she remembered what had happened while Albus was examining her memory. She knew enough about his plan from Harry, to know that the ring was one of Voldemort's Horcruxes. And now, she knew why his arm was so damaged. Coupling that knowledge with the bitten off comment McGonagall had just uttered, she knew it was bad news. Albus Dumbledore had somehow cursed himself. 

Albus Dumbledore was dying.

Throwing the pillows to the end of the bed, she settled against the headboard, crossing her legs beneath her. She had found, quite by accident, that Occlumency meditation had been beneficial to her mind, and had used it daily to sort out her thoughts. She used it now, as she considered all the information she had garnered in such a short few hours. Perhaps, somewhere in there, there was a way to heal Minerva's broken heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -0-
> 
> **Endnotes: McGonagall - The name is Scottish (also written as McGonigle or McGonegal) and is from the Celtic name “Conegal,” which means “the bravest.” The “Mc” in McGonagall means “son of.”**


	15. A ’sabaid airson gaol - Fighting for Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: After everyone's reviews yesterday Spin and I have slaved over these unanswered questions and now have enough background material for two more stories pretty much. Lol See what reviews can do?! They're magical. Thank you to everyone who has left one. They fill our creative coffers.**
> 
> **As always, I would be nothing with Spin. If you saw the amount of work she does to a)keep me sane and b)help make sense of all of this, you would truly be as in awe of her as I am.**
> 
> _For disclaimer, please see Ch2._
> 
> -0-

Albus Dumbledore strode into the Hospital Wing, making a good show of being unencumbered by the absolute storm of events that had happened. His bad arm was hidden in his robes and he tried to clear his mind. He had talked Minerva off a ledge the last time he saw this spell used, and he mused that Miss Granger's quiet acceptance of what she had done was actually much more terrifying.

"Al," William Pomfrey nodded, looking over a stack of parchments. "Remarkably, she's going to be fine. I," he took off his own glasses and looked at Albus through those McGonagall eyes he shared with his sister. "How did a student do this?"

"She found your sister's book, quite by accident. Hermione Granger is Minerva's match in every way but looks."

"But Min was such an angry child," William reasoned.

"Oh, Miss Granger is as well, I'm afraid. I," he pinched his crooked nose with a sigh. "I made a mistake. I," he shrugged. "I forgot about her and her family. I was so focused on keeping Harry Potter alive that I forgot her parents were just as vulnerable, if not more so. She put a memory charm on them at the beginning of the year. Sent them away for safety."

"She did what?"

"She hadn’t even turned seventeen," Albus muttered. William looked suitably horrified and Albus changed the subject. "This young lady," he said nodding towards the patient, "is not a kind person. Not that I'm excusing what happened, but," Albus nodded. "I can see why Miss Granger snapped."

"Well," William said, throwing the parchments on the bedside table. "Whatever happened prior, Miss Granger did a bloody good job. Saved this one's life as far as I'm concerned. The bubble-head charm was genius! I mean, utterly tremendous. If I had ten residents that thought as laterally, my life would be significantly less stressful!"

"She mentioned that she had not yet read about the stasis charm."

"Well, honestly, I'd hire her in a heartbeat. Today! Pure genius. As smart as Min."

"She has often been called so." Albus stood for a moment, cataloguing the many thoughts running through his head. "Will, I'm going to tell you something that you won't like."

"That's not unusual, Al," William said carefully. Albus mused that he wasn't wrong.

"I'm going to put a memory charm on her," he said, nodding at Miss Brown. There was a pause while William searched his face for something.

"Not while I'm here, you're not," he sighed. "And certainly not while Poppy is here. Plausible deniability."

"Of course," Albus muttered. "There will be no ill-effects?"

"Not unless someone catches you," William smiled grimly. "This Hermione means a lot to you, to Min. Doesn't she?"

"More than you could realise," Albus muttered, lost in his thoughts. "More than _I_ realised. I won't be leaving her alone."

"Sorry?" William asked, sitting up.

"Nothing," Albus waved away his concern. "So, I am decided. Please let me know when you leave, and take Poppy with you. Take her to dinner or something. Tell her then."

"Oh, leave it to me to tell her?"

"That might be best, yes," Albus chuckled. "Miss Brown will simply be here because of a bad chest infection?”

"Yes, that will work. There's very little scarring. As I said. Miss Granger's work was exemplary." Will stood and held out his hand. "Take care, Albus."

"You too," Albus murmured.

Albus left, pausing at the door and looking back at William, who was still watching him.

"I may not know everything," Will said quietly. "But it's obvious something has happened and knowing you as I do, I don't doubt it's something big. I saw my sister's face, I've seen her suffering. When I asked her about it, she could not even speak. She is in so much pain," he waved his hand at Miss Brown. "Beyond all this kerfuffle, and I do not know why except to be sure _I_ , as a healer, cannot fix it. I've been fixing her for so long, Albus, but I can't fix this. I do know that she loves you desperately?"

"Oh, my dear man," he said tiredly. "Love has never been our issue."

"Then talk to her," Will pleaded. "Include her. You're one half of a couple. You need to face things together."

"William, I will do everything in my power to protect your sister." Albus looked down at his good hand, making sure to keep his other behind his back. "Even if that means protecting her from me."

He knew William wouldn't understand, and Albus didn't expect him to. How could he?

"Maybe you ought to Obliviate me," Will joked sadly.

"I'm sorry," Albus rubbed his forehead. "If I could spare you, I would, but this is going to get much, much worse before it gets better."

William watched him for a moment before squaring his shoulders.

"We'll be ready."

Albus nodded, tapping the door frame and making his way back to Minerva's quarters. He sank into the sofa, knowing she'd be back after a time. And so, he sat, examining all of Hermione's memories. He watched her take care of Minerva while he couldn't. He watched as she sat quietly with his love when she needed peaceful company, and took care of her when she was in pain. He watched her take care of everyone around them so that Minerva didn't have to, freeing up her time to spend with him. He blinked through the horrific things that Miss Brown had said about Minerva and he was sure his pain and fury matched Hermione's at hearing them. He blinked again as he came back to his own mind, seeing his beautiful wife watching him carefully.

"Al?"

"I'm obliviating Miss Brown," he said quietly. "I'm sure Miss Weasley will keep it quiet."

"What?" she gaped. "ALBUS!"

"I know," he muttered. "But needs must. I -" He looked at her, willing the tears away. "I cannot leave you here, without something or someone to ease your pain. She does that. I saw, in her mind, her -"

"Don't you _dare_ put that on me!" she shouted, shocking them both. Her temper was legendary, but she rarely shouted at him with any seriousness. "And don't you dare put that on her!"

"Minerva, I am dying."

"I know that, you stupid man!" she screamed, losing all semblance of control. "I am reminded of it every single day, and every single time I look at you. You are so bloody pig-headed, shrouded in the mystery of Professor Dumbledore. The Great Albus Bloody Dumbledore, who has to have all the fame and all the glory and none of the bloody answers."

"This is not for fame!" he yelled. "I am trying to save you!"

"You're leaving me ALONE!" she yelled back. "Without thought to anyone else."

"That is _just_ not true!" he said, standing. "Everything I have done has been for you, for Harry," he rubbed his face and lowered his voice, remembering the young lady staying in their guest room. "For Hermione."

The girl's name caused Minerva to falter and Albus could see the struggle plainly upon her face.

"Min," he said, taking her in his arms. "It's okay. It's going to be alright."

He rocked her back and forth, her tears wetting the front of his robes. He promised her over and over that it would be alright, even though they both knew that nothing would ever be alright again.


	16. Barrachd bheachdan ùra - More Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Look no author's note. How weird is that! Oh! But, I will say thank you, on the whole, for all the support, emails, reviews, kudos and bookmarks. It's humbling and lovely and if anyone wants a chat, drop me a PM or something, I'll get right back to you. Being physically distant doesn't mean you have to be emotionally and mentally distant. We're a solid bunch of lovely people so don't hesitate, if you want to. A few already have and I'm enjoying conversing with my new friends immensely.**
> 
> **I knew it was too good to be true. Obviously I spoke too soon.**
> 
> **As always, Spin is my rock. We're the dream team dearest.**
> 
> _For disclaimer, please see Ch2._
> 
> -0-

Hermione heard them arguing from her new room. How could she not? To be honest, she almost felt comforted by it. Her parents had been volatile people. Never towards her, but they were passionate for sure. So much so that she wasn't a stranger to finding them in compromising positions. Making out on the sofa, she grimaced, or worse. She laughed out loud. 

How time had changed her life. How stupid she had been in her youth to imagine it all being perfectly planned out. She tried to get back to her thoughts, but she couldn't. Standing with a huff of frustration, she went to the window and looked out over the grounds. She wondered, absently, what Ginny had told Harry and just hoped that she'd kept her mouth shut otherwise. 

It was one thing, Harry, letting her in on the Horcruxes. She could help with that, even if Dumbledore wanted it to be a big secret. But it was quite another to tell everyone that she'd tried to kill a fellow student.

She traced a raindrop down the window and hugged herself tightly, leaning against the stonework. It was exhausting being strong. She wouldn't cry though. There was no emotion left to cry anymore. Life was more messed up than was possible to straighten. She was, truly, on her own.

"Miss Granger?" She spun, blinking at Professor Dumbledore's presence. Her eyes darted behind him, looking for Minerva, but he smiled sadly. "Just us."

"That's fine, sir," she murmured.

"Sit, my dear," he said kindly, though the twinkle had gone from his eyes.

"I'll stand, thank you," she replied, clasping her hands together at her front. "Are they coming to get me today?"

"You seem very eager to leave, Miss Granger," he said pensively. "Prison is not a place you should wish to go."

"I do not  _ wish _ to go, Headmaster," Hermione spat, forgetting herself for a moment. "I  _ deserve _ to go there."

"No," he said, holding up his hand when she opened her mouth to continue. "No, you do not. And you will not be going anywhere. You will especially  _ not _ be going to Azkaban."

She gaped at him.

"What do you mean? I nearly killed her!"

"And then you saved her life, and frankly, her behaviour towards you this last six months has been tantamount to emotional torture, Miss Granger. Her accusations were baseless and designed to cause a reaction. To hurt you. She has done nothing but continually attack you for months," he sighed.

"That's not an excuse! I'm stronger than that bitch!"

"I know," he said quietly. "On both accounts. But I have seen how you have been caring for Minerva. I have seen how you care for her in ways that are not so obvious and how you take care of Harry when I put him through so much. I have seen the way you love and I would give my wife the world," he whispered. "You already know, clearly, that we are married." He paused as she nodded. "Has Minerva told you that I will likely not last the year?"

"Not outright," Hermione said quietly. "I had hoped that I was wrong." 

She watched as he chuckled.

"It is my understanding that you are very rarely wrong, Miss Granger." 

She ignored the compliment and stared at him.

"So what, you're just letting me off?"

"No," he said, looking slightly more stern than he had a minute ago. "I am merely not reporting it to the Ministry. Miss Weasley, I have no doubt when I speak with her, will keep your secret and Miss Brown will wake up none the wiser."

"Madam Pomfrey saved her?" Hermione asked, needing clarification. 

"Rather her husband, Healer Pomfrey, the Head Healer of St Mungo's Surgical department."

"But he did?"

"He did," he chuckled, a twinkle in his eye for barely a moment. "William McGonagall is the best healer St Mungo's has had in many years."

"Wait, William Pomfrey?" she stared at him. "Min-" she cleared her throat. "Professor McGonagall's brother? Married Madam Pomfrey?"

"Indeed, nearly forty years ago now, but that is not what is important. What  _ is _ important is that Miss Brown will wake up with a few new scars but no memory of the incident."

"A memory charm?"

"Your idea," he admitted.

She sat, her teeth worrying her bottom lip until she looked up.

"I don't like the idea of that," she admitted. "If you need to expel me, you can. I'll be okay. I'll keep helping Harry wherever I can."

"You are a bizarre child," he muttered, sounding frustrated. "I have offered you a way out repeatedly and yet you insist on the full weight of the law being brought down upon you."

"I did the wrong thing," Hermione shrugged. "I, of all people, should have known better."

"For all your maturity, Hermione Granger, you are still a child," Minerva's voice said gently but firmly from the doorway. "If we are laying blame, it should firmly be at  _ my  _ feet. I should have destroyed that book years ago."

"Most of your spells are sound," Hermione grumbled. "You warned the reader that the spell was for enemies," she shrugged. "I forgot to take into account that some people grow up in a time of war far more apparent than the one we are fighting. So that when one says enemies, they actually mean it. I am to blame. Not you."

"Nevertheless," Albus sighed, waving Minerva's argument away. "You will stay in the castle."

"I can't go back there," Hermione warned. "I can't see her -"

"No, you won't," Albus nodded. "If Minerva has no objections, you will stay here."

"Of course," Minerva nodded, her hand resting on his shoulder. Hermione thought it a bit sweet. Knowing about and seeing their relationship were two very different things, even considering the circumstances.

"You will go to your lessons, and then you will come back here. Effectively, I am suspending you indefinitely from everything except your lessons and as you no longer have guardians, I will nominate Minerva to be so."

"What?" Minerva asked, looking between them. "What are you talking about?"

Hermione's stomach dropped.

"Um -"

"I shall let Miss Granger fill you in. But if you are not opposed?"

"No, of course not," Minerva said immediately, despite the obvious confusion on her face. "But you're -"

Professor Dumbledore took her hand and squeezed it as Hermione apologised with a look. After thinking about it for a moment, she realised that if that was to be the only way, then it was a sound plan.

"It makes sense," Hermione nodded. "May I have my things?'

"Your wand will be released to you on a case by case basis only, otherwise, Minerva will keep it under lock and key. You will dine here, you will sleep here and you are banned from leaving the castle."

"That's more than fair Professor, thank you."

They stared at each other for a beat longer, before Minerva patted Professor Dumbledore's shoulder.

"I will fetch Miss Granger's things," Minerva muttered.

"Professor," Hermione called, drawing Minerva back to the doorway.

"Yes?"

"The trunk is warded, so you'll have to cancel the spell. The password is 'braces'," Minerva gave her a look. Hermione shrugged. "It's a Muggle dentistry term. You'll have to pack things by hand as there's an enchantment on the inside, it will also be impossible to shrink, so you'll have to banish it, or get one of the elves to bring it."

Minerva stared at her for a moment.

"Anything else?" she said incredulously.

"Oh, yes and you'll need to tap the third brick from the left bedpost. The book is in there," she winced. 

"Stop," Professor Dumbledore said dangerously, stopping Minerva as she turned to leave. His voice made Hermione shiver. "Was that brick already loose? Or did you create a compartment in the wall?"

"Um, I created one?" Hermione frowned. "Well, I just took a brick out. There's a space in the wall anyway. I needed somewhere that nobody could get to. I was not so stupid as to share it with anyone. Not even Harry, though he did see the book when I first discovered the notes."

Albus looked up at Minerva, who couldn't seem to take her eyes off Hermione. The silence lasted long enough that she began to get worried.

"Professors?"

"I will explain later," Minerva said crisply. "You," she touched Professor Dumbledore's good arm. "Should check on everything," she looked at him pointedly. "Then check in with Miss Weasley. And don't forget to release the students from the Hall."

He nodded, glancing again at Hermione before moving to the doorway.

"Do not test my patience, Miss Granger," he warned, and in that moment she saw the reason Voldemort was so afraid of him.

"I won't," Hermione promised. "I swear."

He nodded once and left her, closing the door as he did. She would be without a wand, but it mattered little to her. There was plenty to do that did not require one. And, she reasoned, it was the perfect time to practice some wandless magic.


	17. Mìneachaidhean - Explanations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** _*TRIGGER WARNING*: Small flashback to physical abuse of a child, with allusions to domestic abuse but nothing very graphic. I have placed the memory in italics so if you wish to scoot past it, you can._ **
> 
> -0-
> 
> **A/N: Alrighty. Note the title. A few of you will have a few of your questions answered here. Not all of them, cos that's silly, but some of them...that doesn't mean you should stop asking though ;)**
> 
> **Massive love to all the non-English speakers who are following along. I apologise that Spin and I are so very English sometimes that we write things that make it very hard for you to figure out. Ask me, if we do. I'll do my best to explain :)**
> 
> **Also - to the wonderful reviewer who reviewed that this isn't moving fast enough (I think that's what they said - it was in French of which I speak, like, six words).**
> 
> **I'm sorry that you think that {don't hate on them, I welcome and cherish all opinions} But I'm also going to use that review as an example to say the following:** **Have patience, my darling readers.**   
>  **We will get where we are going when we get there. You gotta build love, real love. You can't just plonk it down on top of people - that's lame, even though a lot of people do that - Fanfiction is nothing if not convenient. But real love is built and protected and moulded with soft and gentle hands. It takes time. I promise you I won't leave you hanging. I know I've said that before but I do truly have about 54 chapters written completely and maybe six or seven to write. I'm not disappearing again. I gotchu.**
> 
> **Also, after all this work and ten years of dabbling, Spin would actually kill me if I disappeared. So. Thank you to you, thank you to Spin. Spare a thought for her. Yesterday I think I was pretending to be a door salesperson with how many doors I had in the chapter. Today, it is beds. I do what I can, but Spin makes me great.**
> 
> _For disclaimer, please see Ch2._
> 
> -0-

Minerva moved quietly through the empty common room and up to the Sixth Year dormitory. She paused by the door, glancing at Miss Brown's bed, taking in the makeup and discarded clothing and shaking her head at some of the selections strewn about the floor. She moved to Hermione's four-poster and started gathering her things. With a wave of her wand, everything that belonged to Hermione popped itself neatly onto the spotless bed and she quickly and efficiently loaded the trunk. She sat on the mattress, suddenly tired of everything. Crookshanks weaved between her legs and she smiled, leaning down to give him a scratch.

"She will be in my room for the foreseeable future, my lad," she said, watching as he flicked his tail at her and stalked away, slipping out of the room. Absently, she could see why he and Hermione were suited to one another. They were both extraordinary outliers in a sea of normality. 

Taking a deep breath, she knelt before the wall, wincing as her body protested. She ran her hand over the wall and felt the brick that Hermione had removed. Her heart was beating painfully against her ribs as she felt along the edges. There was no conceivable way that Hermione should have been able to side-step the castle’s wards. Hogwarts wards were, secretly, semi-sentient. Albus had explained as much of it as was possible to her once; that it was a merging of their magic, the castle and the Headmaster, that created the wards, rather than an overlay as usual wards were. It was why, on occasion, he could do something similar to apparition within these walls. She could not, however, not for the life of her, work out how Hermione could have breached them, in order to get into the wall itself.

She could feel it, as she traced around the brick. It felt like Albus, but also not - she wondered if that was Hogwarts, or Hermione. She had felt Albus' magic many times in her life. Everything from duelling together to making love together meant their magic had often entwined. It was not common knowledge that magic could be consciously felt anyway. As far as they could deduce, only the most powerful of them could do it. After so long, the feeling of Albus' magic was second nature to her, and Albus said as much about hers as well. She put her hand back on the brick, and as if sensing what she wanted, she felt it shift just a touch. She pulled it out of its space and reached in. It was like reaching through a curtain, and she hoped desperately that Hermione hadn't damaged the wards in general by opening up a spot in Hogwarts’ otherwise solid armour.

She pulled forward the Transfiguration textbook and then felt something else. She reached in a little further and Hermione's diary followed as well. A tiny part of her wanted to read it, but after today’s revelations, Minerva wasn't sure what enchantments lay on it, so she placed it gently into the trunk and looked down at her old book.

She was transported back to a time when it was brand new. She remembered writing in it. How hateful she'd been, how self-absorbed, how angry. 

She was powerless to stop a memory from appearing in her mind. 

_She watched from the doorway as her father, a respectable clergyman supposedly, had punished her mother for Robert's accidental magic. As if it was her mother's fault that her children were special. She watched the memory as a bystander, as the girl of fourteen fought back in defence of her mother. And how William had applied bruise paste against her cheek some time later. She remembered how her mother had said and done nothing._

She didn't dare open the book, too afraid of what other memories would pop up again. She sighed, realising she'd spent too long on the ground and put the book in her pocket to deal with later.

She banished the trunk to her rooms and smiled sadly, running her hand over the pillow Hermione had been sleeping on for most of the year. She didn't want to think of how long exactly, in case her mind decided to remind her how long she had left with Albus. 

They'd never had children, something she was both happy and sad about, depending on the day. As she had buried other people's children, she couldn't help but imagine just how much more difficult their lives would have been. Her association with Albus had been well-known even though very few knew of their actual marriage, but had they added a child to the mix? She sighed. The persecution they had faced was bad enough, without having to worry about that as well. But, in those dark moments of solitude, she sometimes wished she'd had something - or someone - to cling to while Albus was off saving the world. And now, to comfort her while he was on his way to death.

Deciding to put that melancholy away, she descended down the stairs. She ran her hand along the wall, remembering a time when she was a child in the same tower. Her breath wobbled as everything seemed to hit her at once.

"Professor?"

Her eyes flew open and she found herself staring at Ginny Weasley, looking guiltily up at her.

"What on _earth_ are _you_ doing up here?"

"Well," Ginny sighed. "It's really cold downstairs and most of us didn't take our cloaks. I figured I'd get everyone's, seeing as," she winced. "Well, it was better for me to come and get everything than someone else doing it."

"I -" Minerva shook her head. "Did Professor Dumbledore not speak with you yet?"

"He said he would, just that he had something else to do first. Said it wouldn't take long, then we could go back to lessons."

Thinking about it, Minerva realised that he must still be checking the wards while everyone was in one place.

"Miss Weasley, what happened? Truly?"

Ginny looked shocked, but Minerva didn't have it in her to care.

"She didn't tell you?"

"She has been with Al -" she swallowed. "Professor Dumbledore. But, I am asking you."

"You know," Ginny said hesitantly. "I know, about you and Dumbledore I mean. And it's okay, I would never betray your trust or anything. I just," she shrugged lamely. "Wanted to let you know, that I know, I mean."

"Thank you, Miss Weasley," Minerva frowned, wondering if they really were that transparent. "Ginny."

Ginny smiled at the use of her first name and asked silently if she could sit. Minerva nodded and joined her, sitting on the sofa across from the armchair. 

"Lavender was being a bitch," Ginny frowned. "Like, beyond normal. Has been all year," Ginny glanced at her. "But you knew that."

"I did. Hermione insisted she could handle it. Is Miss Brown, is she usually," Minerva tried hard to find the right word. "Unpleasant?"

"Always," Ginny revealed, surprising Minerva somewhat. "She has this knack for figuring out your biggest affliction and then she needles you with it, endlessly, until you snap. If she suddenly decides she hates you, there's no stopping her."

"And Miss Granger? Her parents?" She sighed, giving up the subterfuge. "Albus said something about her parents. A memory charm?"

"She changed their memories to protect them from You-Know-Who. They no longer think they have a daughter," Ginny whispered, a tear rolling slowly down her cheek. Minerva's heart beat loudly in her ears. "She expected to go to Azkaban for it." Ginny wiped the tear away angrily. "Was prepared to, even sold her house!" She shook her head. "Well, anyway, that was one part of it. I really don't know how Lavender knew that. _I_ didn't even know it until just before Christmas. I caught her coming out of her trunk."

"I’m sorry?"

"She's figured out how to put this expandable floor in her trunk. All their stuff is in a chamber underneath."

Minerva's eyes bugged. That explained the limitations on it.

"But yeah that was one thing, and then 'Mione got mad at Ron cos he's going out with Lavender." She met Minerva's shocked eyes. "Not because 'Mione wants to go out with Ron or anything, I'm pretty sure she thinks he's a moron," Ginny smiled. "Not wrong sometimes, but she was mad because he's selling himself short, you know? He's in it for the -"

"I will take your word for it," Minerva said quickly. She made a mental note to discuss it with Poppy later. "But, what caused her to snap like that? What could have made her so angry that she could do nothing but," Minerva swallowed."Well, what she did."

"As I said, her parents were a big part of it, but it was more than that. Lavender didn't hold back. She -" Ginny blushed, and couldn't meet Minerva's eyes.

"Ah," Minerva said sagely. Sitting back tiredly. "Me."

"Yeah, but Lavender was well out of line. I told her myself to shut up. ‘Cos you know, Hermione's been protecting you all year," Ginny muttered. "So she was already on edge. And what Lavender said was," Ginny's eyes told her enough. "Awful."

"Sorry?" Minerva asked, leaning forward to make sure she'd heard correctly. "What do you mean protecting me?"

"Oh," Ginny blushed. "I thought you knew?"

Minerva shook her head. 

"Um, well, she's been checking everyone's homework. Like," Ginny made sure Minerva saw the next words coming. "She even checked the Slytherins’ homework. And because she's a Prefect, she's been handling most of the stuff that probably would have come to you from here. She's got Professors Flitwick, Sprout and Snape bringing her detention notices and stuff," Ginny shrugged. "There's less now that Fred and George aren't here, so she just dealt with it."

"She," Min gaped. Suddenly everything just clicked into place in her head. The unusually decent essays. The quiet classrooms, the general lack of malarky this year that she had put down to life without the twins. The extra time she got to spend with Albus. "She -"

"She loves you," Ginny smiled gently. "Like her parents, she wanted to support you in whatever capacity she could think of. She cares about you and it was the only way she could think to help that you'd accept." Ginny trailed off, but Minerva couldn't think beyond how much Hermione had taken on this year. 

"But why?" Minerva worried her thumbnail. "And I don't understand why she wasn't arrested by the Ministry."

"Neither did she," Ginny shrugged. "Like I said, she was prepared to go to Azkaban. As in, she sat there for days, waiting for them to come."

"Hmm," Minerva muttered, thinking back to Hermione's insistence at going to Azkaban. "And why me?"

"You're her home away from home. You're the only teacher that truly pushes her to be better. And you're her constant, the same all the time. Except for this year, obviously, but it was more than warranted. And, well, they saw, didn't they?"

"Saw what?"

"Um, wow. Okay. Nobody told you that either," Ginny looked as though she didn't want to be delivering this piece of news and Minerva wasn't sure she wanted her to either. "When they had their Astronomy O.W.L. last year. Um, Hermione's class. Harry, Ron and the rest of their Year. But, I mean, the night you were attacked. She -" Ginny looked at her hands. "None of them were quite right afterwards, you know? Hermione, she," Ginny shivered. "I mean, we went to the Ministry the day after, I know you know that," she grimaced. "Not our finest hour, and everything, but," she stopped again and Minerva wanted to shake her. "She wasn't okay. I tried to help her. We talked as much as she would allow, but -"

"I had no idea that they saw that," Minerva whispered, her hand pressing against the scars on her chest.

"I think had we not gone to the Ministry and ballsed all that up, she would have busted out of here and come sat with you, exams be damned," Ginny attempted a grin. "Which is huge for Hermione."

They sat in not-uncomfortable silence until Ginny looked up.

"Is she okay? Hermione, I mean?"

"I had thought Albus," she paused, not meaning to be quite so informal, then decided she was too tired to care at that moment. "Would have seen you before now, so he will have more to say on the matter, but yes, Miss Brown will come through this with no lasting effects, and Hermione is under indefinite suspension," Minerva had a thought. "Which means she will also be stripped of her Prefecture. I think we will say that she has opted to join an advanced training program if people ask." She rolled her eyes at the nature of boarding schools. "And they no doubt will."

"But - Really?" Ginny's eyes widened, and Minerva was thankful that she was at least sensible enough not to celebrate further. "So she's not -"

"She is to remain in my spare room." Minerva figured that one of Hermione's best friends would know most things anyway. "Other than for her lessons, which she will attend as usual. She will no longer have any time in the main school population other than that. She will likewise not be attending dinner in the Great Hall."

Ginny grinned as she met Minerva's eye.

"What a tremendous punishment for you both," she quipped.

Minerva tried to bite back her grin, but she couldn't. She allowed herself a moment to laugh with the youngest Weasley, surprised to find her so level headed. She reminded Minerva of Molly's older brother Fabian.

"You had best get what you are here for, then get back to the Great Hall. Albus will catch up with you later, but not a word to anyone."

"I promise," Ginny nodded. "And, I'm glad Lavender is okay," Ginny said, pausing by Minerva's side. "But I'm _really_ glad that Hermione is." 

Minerva didn't know what bravery the youngest Weasley possessed, but she realised it was great as the girl took her hand and squeezed it.

"As am I," Minerva said, watching her run up the stairs. "As am I.”


	18. A tòiseachadh a-rithist - Beginning Anew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_ *Trigger Warning*: Small discussion of/allusion to... possible domestic violence and/or corporal punishment or even physical abuse. Again in italics if you want to skip past. _ **
> 
> -0-
> 
> **A/N: I feel like I need to swing back to this whole...zombie apocalypse thing. Please take it seriously. Please remain indoors where possible. Please don't take unnecessary risks. Please tell your people you love them every single day. I feel like the longer it goes on, the more blase we are getting but it's not going to go away overnight. It's going to be a minute so settle in.**
> 
> **And to everyone who is telling me that they spend their evenings waiting for this, I adore you. And everyone didn't tell me that, but who still sits and waits, I adore you. Thank you to everyone who's following for the love and kindness you've shown me while we take this long and winding journey ;)**
> 
> _For disclaimer, please see Ch2._
> 
> **_I'm an awful human being. I forgot to thank my wonderful, darling Spin...whom I can barely get through one day without. I love you and I'm sorry :(_ **
> 
> -0-

Returning to her rooms, Minerva decided that a chat with Hermione was in order. She took off her outer robes and let down her hair. For some reason, at this moment, she was not interested in appearing as Professor McGonagall but rather, as Minerva.

She knocked lightly on the door, peering her head around it to find Hermione face down on the bed, sleeping. She smiled as she watched the girl's chest rising and falling, but was disturbed by Hermione's sudden movement.

"No!" she muttered, now flailing from side to side, her face a picture of agony. "NO! Get your hands off her!"

"Hermione," Minerva said, moving to the bedside and taking Hermione's hand. "Hermione!"

"NO!"

She sat up, shaking uncontrollably and Minerva didn't think. She didn't want to see that look on Hermione's face anymore, so she pulled her into her arms and held her, rocking them gently.

"It's alright, it’s just a dream," Minerva whispered, her head resting on Hermione's. "Just a dream."

"I," she cleared her throat and pulled away. "I apologise, Professor."

"Stop," Minerva said, peering at her. "Let's stop this, okay?"

"I don't know what you mean?"

"Yes, you do," Minerva said gently. "You have managed to call me Minerva in private for months. I’m sure you can find enough bravery in that big heart of yours to continue to do so."

Hermione looked up at her, confused. Minerva took pity on her and reached over to take her hand.

"I had a very interesting discussion with Miss Weasley."

"What?" Hermione said, trying to pull away. Minerva didn't let her and she settled back down again when she realised she had no choice. "That was none of her business, whatever she told you. She didn't -"

"Hush," Minerva said, kissing Hermione's temple. "I asked, and she is worried about you." She reached over and took Hermione's other hand. "I had no idea about your parents, nor that you were doing all that," she paused, finding Hermione's eyes fixed on her face. "For me."

"Well, I wasn't doing it for me," Hermione grumbled, but Minerva could see she was pleased. "I didn't mean for it to get so big," Hermione admitted. "I, well, it started off that I just wanted to help the youngsters. So I started checking the Second Year's homework. They came and asked me, us I mean. They couldn't get the movement right and you couldn't show them, so we," she sighed. "Ginny helped. So did Harry, it wasn't just me. We set up Transfiguration lessons. I went through what you'd done that week and helped them understand. I knew doing magic was hurting you, so I figured I'd give them the demonstrations where possible, to save you having to go over it too many times."

"Hermione -" Minerva began, but she didn't seem to be listening. She bit her lip and let the young woman talk. She knew how Hermione's brain worked and sometimes it was just better to wait and circle back.

"It grew to the First and Third Years after I noticed a few of them hanging about when we were doing the Seconds. Then, well, I bumped into Professor Flitwick and he knew what I was doing. Some of his Ravenclaws were sneaking in and listening to us. He agreed to take the Slytherins and Ravenclaws if I would do the Hufflepuffs. We worked out a schedule and it was working fine until the rest got involved. So Professor Flitwick and Professor Sinistra gave up their classrooms so we could take a proper class every night - you don't ever patrol that area. But I was still checking everyone's homework and suggested to Snape," Minerva cleared her throat, " _Professor_ Snape that they should either nominate someone to do the same or allow me to do it." She chuckled grimly. "He dropped a hundred and eleven essays on my desk during Defence class and told me that he expected them back the next day."

"He -"

"It's alright," Hermione said quickly, squeezing Minerva's hands. "They're pretty smart, most of them. I did what I could and dropped them back on his desk the next day, just like he had. He didn't do it again. I think he's been checking them himself, to be honest."

"Everyone -"

"- Loves you, in their own way."

"None like you though," Minerva mused, watching as a bevvy of emotions crossed Hermione's face. 

"No," she whispered, dropping her head. "Not like me."

"And the detentions?"

"Oh," Hermione blushed. "Yeah, that was maybe overstepping the mark. I asked Professor Flitwick if there was any chance he could pass the notices to me, rather than you. That was when you really weren't well. Before Christmas," she shrugged. "Then it just carried on. It seemed to work and you were getting better."

"Hermione, Ginny suggested that Miss Brown said some terrible things," Hermione's eyes widened. "About me."

"They were," Hermione paled and Minerva pulled her into her arms. She couldn't remember ever doing so in quite the same cavalier way, but it felt right in the moment. 

"Can you tell me?"

"I don't want to. I don't ever want to hear those words uttered again."

"I am a big girl, Hermione," Minerva whispered, dropping a kiss to her hair without thinking. "I will survive it. I've probably heard it all before."

"She said you were a has-been. Someone who -" she shook her head. "I can't, I'll spare you the details. It was nasty. And wrong. You're not alone, you'll never be alone and you're not anything like she suggested," Minerva nodded, continuing to watch Hermione avoid her gaze.

"And what did she suggest, hmm? What was the worst part?" Minerva said, seeing through Hermione's poker face. Hermione shook her head, but Minerva reached over and took her hand. "Tell me?"

"She suggested you preyed on students," Hermione whispered. "Children. Girls."

Minerva went very still. The horror she felt equalled the look on Albus' face when he had come out of Hermione's mind.

"Hermione, listen to me," she said, sitting the girl up and cupping her face. "You know that is not what I am doing? You -"

"Don't insult me!" Hermione said, standing up quickly. "How dare you imagine that I, for one second, would think that about you!"

"No," Minerva said, realising her mistake. "No, Hermione, I apologise. I," she took a deep breath. "This," she searched Hermione's face for a moment. "This relationship we have, I do not want you thinking that -"

"Do you seriously think that _I_ think you have taken some sort of perverted liking towards me?" Hermione spat. "Of course I don't. You're married to Professor Dumbledore. You said earlier, ‘ _as if I grew under your heart’_. That isn't erotic love Minerva, that's platonic."

"No," Minerva said, getting up and crossing the room to where Hermione was fuming in the corner. "Not platonic, sweetheart," she brushed back Hermione's hair and made peace with it before she said it. "Familial."

She saw it coming, a long time before Hermione probably even realised. The first tear. Minerva wondered, as she pulled Hermione to her chest, how long it had been since the poor girl had really cried. It was clear it had been a long time. The heart-wrenching sobs coming from Hermione's small body were making her own eyes water and she navigated them back to the bed, summoning the pillows from where they looked to have been thrown, pulling Hermione closer.

"I'm sorry," Hermione whispered, in between hiccups. "I'm sorry for everything."

"Shh," Minerva whispered, her fingers scratching Hermione's scalp. She vaguely remembered her grandmother doing it for her when she was younger. "Hush, child. Nothing is so broken that it cannot be fixed.” 

"But Professor Dumbledore, and now me and -"

"What is between Albus and I shall remain there, little one," Minerva muttered.

"But you said -"

"I was angry and upset," Minerva sighed, shifting slightly to ease her ribs. "And frankly terrified out of my mind that I was going to lose you as well."

They lapsed into silence as Hermione calmed down.

"He's dying."

"Hermione -"

"No, but," she sighed this time, leaving a warm spot on Minerva's neck. She let go just a little as Hermione turned around and pulled Minerva's arm around her. Minerva smiled into her hair. "He," she looked over her shoulder. "Do you know? Do you know what he and Harry are doing, I mean?"

"Hermione, I have long since come to terms with the notion that anything I ask Albus will go unanswered."

"But I do," Hermione whispered. "Harry knows, and he told me."

"Brilliant," Minerva muttered, having no more strength to hold her head up. Hermione's hair smelled of apples and parchment. "Bloody brilliant."

"Do you want to know?"

"Hermione -"

"I don't want to tell you if you don't want to know. It's a lot to comprehend but Harry and I can handle it, I just wanted to make sure you understood."

They lay in silence for a while longer, until Minerva let her head rest against Hermione's.

"I'm not going to like this, am I?"

"No," Hermione whispered.

"Tell me?"

"Voldemort made Horcruxes."

"He made," Minerva frowned. "I've heard that word before, but I cannot recall -"

"Soul-stops. Caches of himself. He put a piece of himself into something, some things we - Harry and I - think that are significant to him, Professor Dumbledore too, I suppose but in the wrong way. He, Voldemort, made multiple ones to ensure he never dies. Professor Dumbledore thinks that it must have been at least three, maybe as many as six."

"Hermione, that is -"

"I know," she whispered."I think Professor Dumbledore's going about it all wrong though. I think," she sighed. " _He_ thinks there are endless traps and insane challenges and brilliantly amazing artefacts but," she frowned. "I just don't think Voldemort is as complicated as he thinks. Why is the Headmaster so single-minded? He won't even listen to Harry when _he_ tries to tell him!"

Minerva chuckled, pulling Hermione closer. 

"Oh, child it is an argument that I have had with him for most of our lives."

"I know," she admitted. "I heard you."

"Hmm," Minerva mused. "I had forgotten you were here, I'm sor-"

"Don't," Hermione interrupted. "It was," she waited a bit and Minerva felt her shudder. "It was familiar. Mum and Dad, they," her voice broke. "They argued, I think, but only so they could make up afterwards. Which was horrifying to realise as a teenager."

"You're still a teenager, little one," Minerva chuckled. "But I understand," Minerva coloured as she realised what she'd said. "I mean," she let Hermione laugh at her expense. "You will too one day, I shouldn't wonder."

"I'm trying to ignore the thought of you and Professor Dumbledore doing that too," Hermione mused, making Minerva chuckle morosely. There was not a whole lot of _that_ going on lately. Hermione sighed, drawing Minerva back to the present. "I miss them."

"Oh darling, I know," Minerva muttered. "What you did was so, so brave. You sacrificed your heart for their lives. That is beyond -"

"I tried to tell them to go. I tried," her voice wobbled again. "I gave them the choice but, they didn't," she hiccupped. "They wouldn't go. But I knew if they stayed, they would -" Minerva felt Hermione's whole body tense as she swallowed thickly. "I didn't want to be responsible for their deaths."

"Hermione," Minerva said, going still. She suddenly understood so much more about her young charge. "Look at me?"

Hermione huffed and rolled over, letting Minerva stroke her cheek and angle her face up to hers.

"You would never be responsible for their deaths." 

"How can you say that! Of course I would," she insisted. "Because they're part of this world with none of the knowledge. They were completely unprotected. And now they're safe," she looked away. "Even if I'm alone."

"Not alone," Minerva whispered gently "I would be honoured to take on your guardianship while you are here, and beyond too, if you would like."

"I would like that," Hermione muttered, pressing her face back into Minerva's neck. "But it would still be my fault if they died."

"Do not take on the sins of those who sin."

"Did your dad tell you that?"

Minerva stopped, her eyes narrowing as she realised what she had said. 

"Sorry," Hermione said, clearly reading the discomfort in her face. "You don't have to answer that. It's none of my -"

"My," she faltered. "Father was not a kind man," Minerva revealed, figuring that if they were bearing scars, she might as well join in. "He was a man of the Church, as you found out -" She frowned, glancing down at her young charge. "How did you find that out?"

"It was in your ‘ _Hogwarts: A History’_ biography."

"Ah," Minerva chuckled. "I had forgotten about that."

"He was anti-magic?"

"He," Minerva mused, twirling a curl of Hermione's hair in her fingers. "He was afraid, above all. I think. A lifetime of God and the Devil and sins and sinners. And my mother," Minerva shrugged, tugging gently on the ringlet. "My mother, in an effort to placate him, gave up her wand. Before I was born." She thought about what she was going to say. "She pretended to be non-magical and once I was born, well, apparently I started exhibiting little incidents of magic quite soon after birth."

"She gave up her magic for him?"

"Yes," Minerva mused. "For love, as she did love him, I believe. Ironically, their relationship never recovered."

"What do you mean?

_"Oh, he was," she whispered now. "He was not a kind man and was often violent. It didn't make sense to me even as a child, but he often punished us harshly for speaking out of turn or speaking out against the Church or," she shivered. "Using our magic at home." She sighed. “Well," she leaned forward and pressed a lingering kiss to Hermione's forehead. She realised absently that it almost felt normal to do so. Hermione just smiled sadly and snuggled closer. The distance in her eyes disappearing for a moment. "We were not happy children, my two brothers and I. My mother never lifted a finger in defence of us and I viewed her as quite a weak woman. From the age I could think for myself, I wanted to punish him for the things he did."_

"The spell," Hermione whispered. 

"Yes," Minerva groaned. 

"Did you -" 

"I didn't use it on him," Minerva said quietly. "Rather, on someone inconsequential, in not a dissimilar situation you found yourself in."

It was all that needed to be said for the moment and so Minerva let it rest, getting lost in her memories while Hermione lay in silence. 

"I don't want him to die." Hermione's comment hung in the air while Minerva shuddered. "I'm sorry," Hermione muttered. "I don't know why I said that."

"It's okay," Minerva smiled sadly. "Me neither."

"Can you, we, not," she shrugged, playing with Minerva's watch. Minerva let her. "Stop it?"

"If Albus cannot, then no, darling, I doubt I could."

"What about us, together? Surely we -"

"You have your studies to think about," Minerva warned. "And I want you to do some research about that spell and come up with a decent counter curse. Consider it a punishment."

"But -"

"Hermione, I would ask you to leave it alone," she sounded tired, even to her own ears.

"Okay," Hermione whispered. 

Minerva could feel her eyes getting heavy and she wondered how long it had been since she'd slept well.

"How will I research a counter-curse if I can't go to the library?"

"I have a library," Minerva said around a smile as she felt Hermione's excitement. "Will you close your eyes for me, darling? Your brain is tiring me out."

"You're being silly," Hermione muttered, pressing as close as she could get. Minerva tightened her arms around her, kissing her hair again.

"I am, but I'm an old woman. I'm allowed to be eccentric."

"You're not old! You're so full of -"

"Hermione," Minerva muttered. "Go to sleep!"

"Oh," Hermione breathed. "Alright."

"Just for a while," Minerva whispered, nuzzling Hermione's ear. "I confess I haven't ever felt like this."

"I have," Hermione said and Minerva could hear her smile. "But I'm really happy to be here with you."

"Thank you, my darling. As am I."

"Maybe suspension is going to be okay."

"Hermione," Minerva muttered as a reprimand, but she was unable to resist the call any longer. She let her eyes close and finally fell asleep.


	19. Fearg - Anger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Fam! It's Spin's birthday today!!! And though she'd doing her best to pretend it isn't, please join me in wishing her the most fabulous day. Having a birthday during this time isn't the most fun birthday one can have, but let's show some love, cos honestly, without her, you'd have a very different and probably much less pretty and polished and honestly, there would be far more doors that lead to nowhere AND we would have broken Dumbeldore's nose again, cos I had Hermione throw a drawer at him... That's how I write, okay?!**   
>  **Ahem.**   
>  **Happy Birthday my wonderful friend. We love you.**
> 
> _For disclaimer, please see Ch2._
> 
> -0-

Hermione felt Minerva fall asleep but was still wide awake herself. She didn't want to leave the security of Minerva's arms though and settled down, letting her brain turn over everything it could. She was sure Dumbledore was going about it all wrong. Voldemort was not a complicated person. In fact, she winced at the thought, according to Harry himself, he wasn't all that different from Harry.

He was an orphan. He'd grown up here, at Hogwarts. And he'd desperately sought validation from his teachers, Dumbledore especially. It made sense that he was scared of him. Dumbledore had been the only one to ever see past the smiling face.

So, it stood to reason that he would have chosen things that made sense to him. Personal items, although as an orphan she doubted Voldemort had very many. She thought about the two items that Harry had told her about: the diary that had held Ginny captive, and the ring - both big parts of him, parts of his heritage. She would need to ask him more about that the next time she saw him. She realised that it would be hard now though. They only had five different classes together, three of which would be impossible to talk in and they would not even be eating together. She would have to figure that out later, once they settled into their new rhythm. She felt Minerva shift and looked up to see the woman frowning, though she was still asleep.

"Please don't -" she mumbled. 

Hermione realised she was dreaming and reached up, tracing the woman's face with protracted interest. The worry lines left and her eyes fluttered as she went back to sleep. 

Hermione, realising that this position perhaps wasn't the best for Minerva's still healing body, extricated her arm and wrapped it around Minerva this time, letting the witch settle partly on top of her, releasing the downward pressure on her ribs. She'd been reading about the aches Minerva still had and wondered why her brother hadn't thought to do more than a few different things to try and ease it. There were muscles on top of muscles and bones that had been knitted back together. She'd come to the conclusion that while a wand could fuse things back together, nobody could return muscle and bone to their previous condition, and surely nobody had thought about growing more of what they had, even if it was possible. 

She bit her lip as she pondered that. Everyone knew that you could not create matter from nothing, at least, most people did. Hermione wasn't sure though if everyone understood that was what Gamp’s First Law was really about. She made a mental note to ask Minerva about it. 

The woman in question was sleeping soundly when a soft knock on the door made Hermione pause, wrapping her arm around the woman.

"Ah," Professor Dumbledore smiled, his eyes back to twinkling brightly. "I had wondered whether my wife would be present for dinner. It seems she will not."

"Sorry," Hermione muttered.

"I am not," he said sadly. "She sleeps fitfully, if at all some nights."

"I," Hermione paused, not knowing whether she had the courage to ask what was needed. "Can I ask you something?"

"You can." The Headmaster nodded. "Although I may not answer, especially if it is about what I think it is."

"Why will you not even listen to what I have to say?" Hermione asked, huffing in frustration.

"There are things beyond your ken," he smiled. "As it were. What Harry and I are embarking on is not something he can simply recount to you later. I have been researching this topic for many years, Miss Granger."

"Hermione," she muttered, frowning. "You might as well."

"Fine," he said reluctantly. "Hermione."

"I just don’t think that Voldemort is that complicated. He's an evil version of Harry. They're predictable, underneath it all. And he's so arrogant. He wants to -"

"Miss Granger," he stopped, forestalling her argument. "Tom Riddle is complicated beyond belief. It is preposterous that you think you would have a better understanding of him than I do, someone who has been studying him his  _ entire _ life. It would do for you to concentrate on your tasks here, instead of interfering in things that do not involve you."

"So it's okay to endanger my best friend, but the minute I offer help or a differing opinion, the minute I have something to add, you want nothing to do with it!" She gaped at him, standing there all ambivalent as if pretending to be above it all. "You're an arsehole -"

"Hermione Granger," Minerva's voice seemed to snap through the room. Hermione felt the glare but couldn't see it. "That was unkind." She squeezed Hermione's middle, an unspoken command becoming clear as Hermione raged silently at the Headmaster. "Hermione," she warned again.

"Sorry," she muttered, though she didn't mean it. 

He  _ was  _ an arsehole. Dumbledore knew Harry would have shared everything he had told him, but to ignore her contribution completely was just stupid. 

"While we are on the subject," Minerva said carefully. "Albus, you did not take into account Hermione’s Prefect position."

Hermione stared at her feeling betrayed.

"No!"

"Ah," he said quietly. "So I did not." He sighed. "I shall be taking it back, I think."

"What?" Hermione said, looking between them. "No, that's -"

"You will not be rejoining the student population, Miss Granger, you have no need of it."

Hermione glared at Minerva who remained unmoved despite laying beside her on the bed. The blood rushed in her ears as she reached over and pulled open the drawer beside the bed. Hermione reached in and pulled out her Prefect's badge, flinging it onto the end of the bed. 

"Fine," she snapped. "Take it."

She attempted to get out of her grasp, but Minerva's arm was surprisingly strong around her middle. After a momentary struggle, she gave up and huffed, crossing her arms and glaring at the floor. For a long time, there was silence until she looked up and found Professor Dumbledore staring at her pensively. Eventually, he nodded and left, taking the badge with him and closing the door behind him without another word. Hermione huffed and opened her mouth to speak.

"Don't you dare," Minerva said dangerously. "You were way out of line. And you are lucky to be here. Take it for what it is."

"But that -"

"Leave it."

"But -"

"Hermione!"

"Why is everyone treating me like I'm an idiot? I told you all I'd go to Azkaban!"

"And a fat lot of good a Prefect's badge would have helped you in there," Minerva snapped, making Hermione jump. "Now," she said and Hermione felt the deep breath she took. "Let it go."

"I don't like being treated as if I’m a child."

"We are not treating you like a child. We're trying to keep you safe," Minerva soothed, her arms tightening when Hermione went to leave again. "No, don't move, stay here. I'm comfortable."

Hermione snorted, her anger dissipating a little, and relaxed back into the bed. 

"Albus," Minerva clicked her tongue and sighed, settling again. "If he has but one failing above the many others, it is that he is protective to a fault. He will fight tooth and nail with the very person he seeks to shield from harm. Sometimes not realising that he is doing as much damage by doing so."

"He doesn't give a -" Hermione mumbled.

"Stop," Minerva said, leaning up on her elbow with a groan. "He does. He does because I do. Do not doubt that, so please stop now before you say something you don't mean. I do not want to be upset with you, Hermione. I adore you. But I am his wife above all else and for all his faults, I love him deeply."

Hermione sighed.

"I just -"

"Darling?" She met Minerva’s eyes. "Let it go."

Hermione huffed, knowing she would get nowhere at all by talking in circles with her. And she didn't really want to insult the man in front of his wife, no matter how much he annoyed her.

"That's better," Minerva smiled, wincing again. "Could you," she frowned. "I'm loath to let you get up, but could you possibly get me a pain potion?"

"Where?" Hermione asked, already rolling out of the bed and replacing herself with a pillow.

"Our room, through the door at the back. Left-hand side of the bathroom cupboard."

"I’ll be right back."

She assumed Dumbledore had gone to dinner and confirmed it when she peered around the doorway of their room. It was exactly as she had imagined Minerva's room to be. Deep, dark colours. Cocooning, almost. 

Comforting. 

Hermione desperately wished she could stay and run her fingers along the dressing table she found, remembering doing that to her mother's dresser when she was small. Like her mothers, Minerva's was an organised mess that she couldn't help but smile at. Makeup, hairpins by the hundred, a bottle of perfume and a whole case of broaches. Moving beyond the bedroom, she found what she was looking for, and made it back to Minerva in no time at all.

"Here," she said, letting her hand slide under Minerva's neck and held her head still as she swallowed. 

"I can move a little, you know," Minerva chuckled, making Hermione blush. "Thank you."

Hermione nodded and bit her lip.

"I see you have a hundred questions for me," Minerva said, trying to get comfortable. "But seeing as I'm missing dinner for this, come and get back in, because -" She didn't finish.

"Because you're still in pain."

"Quite," Minerva admitted. "You were helping immensely."

"Has your," Hermione winced. "Brother? Not said anything about it?"

Minerva chuckled introspectively.

"I do not go to my brother for medical advice any more; we both learned that the hard way many years ago," Minerva said, sighing as she got back into the same position she was in before. "Oh, that's better, thank you, darling. Though there is no better healer, in my opinion, little brothers and big sisters do not always see eye to eye."

"You’re welcome, and I wouldn't know," Hermione muttered, her brain already twelve steps ahead. "So, who's your healer?"

"Hermione!"

"I just mean," Hermione huffed. "They should be doing more."

"Oh, there's plenty they want to be doing," Minerva muttered, and Hermione noticed a blush on her cheeks.

"Are you ignoring their advice?" She looked hard and realised the truth. "You've not told them anything! You're avoiding them!"

"Hermione, I," Minerva started before stopping and rubbing her forehead. "It is embarrassing."

"What is?"

"It is confronting to face your own mortality, Hermione, to feel your body betray you," Minerva whispered. "Poppy - Madam Pomfrey - is my sister-in-law. One of my best friends. She fusses and makes me feel silly. And she does not hide her thoughts well."

"Would it help if it was someone you didn't know?" Hermione snorted before she'd even let Minerva ponder it. "Never mind, that's ridiculous. You'd hate that more."

Minerva chuckled, but Hermione was off and thinking again. 

"If  _ I _ told you to do something, would you do it?" Hermione headed her off as she opened her mouth. "No, I mean medically, well, kind of. If there were exercises you could do on your own? I could show you how to do them then you'd be responsible for doing them yourself." Hermione looked pointedly at her. "With no audience."

"I don't understand."

"Well, in the Muggle world there's something called a physiotherapist."

"A what?"

"I'll explain, hush," Hermione huffed, not willing to be headed off this track and ignoring the look she got from Minerva. "When a Muggle gets hurt they have an operation, where the doctor goes inside the body and fixes it. But in doing so, they have to cut through muscle and sinew and sometimes bone. I think," she winced. "I think that’s sort of what happened to you. They," she glanced at Minerva, who was staring at her with something Hermione couldn't quite figure out in her eyes. "They damaged you, inside. And the Healers ‘fixed’," she made air quotes, "you, but they didn't -  _ couldn't _ \- put the muscle back to where or how it was before. When it is healed," she frowned. "It's as new?"

"More," Minerva clarified. "You can make more of something -"

"But you cannot make it appear from nothing," Hermione muttered, interrupting, and oblivious to the look on Minerva's face. "Not that  _ that _ has ever made sense," she carried on, glancing up at Minerva. "What?"

"You, watching your brain work is a treat for an old teacher like me."

"I wish you wouldn't say that," Hermione rolled her eyes. "You're hurt, not old."

"I feel old when you speak."

"Maybe I should stop?"

Hermione almost choked as Minerva's fingers dug into her ribs and tickled her until she cried for mercy.

"Don't you ever stop talking to me, Hermione Granger," Minerva whispered, pulling her closer. "That would be worse than anything else in this already dreadful universe."

"I promise," Hermione assured, hearing the plea in her voice. "I promise."


	20. Na dadaman gluasaid - Atomic Transfiguration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Happy 20th Chapter day my darlings! There is so much to do and so little time. Spin has asked me to pass on her thanks for all your lovely messages :D She is a gem and I treasure her and it makes me happy to know that you all do too!**
> 
> **In another moment of "What would we do without Spin" at one point in a coming chapter, everyone was just standing around watching people breathing. Which is creepy, without context but it was no less creepy when there was context, let me tell you.**
> 
> **To Spin, my glorious beta and best friend forever, I adore you. Don't ever leave me! Mwah.**
> 
> _For disclaimer, please see Ch2._
> 
> -0-

Hermione awoke the next morning to a soft tickle down her nose, and she scrunched it up to prevent any more.

"Sorry, sweetheart," Minerva whispered, a smile in her voice.

Hermione blinked, looking around and remembering the day prior. She sighed.

"Surely it isn't that bad to wake up to my face?" Minerva quipped though Hermione could tell she didn't mean it seriously.

"You know it isn't," Hermione muttered, squeaking as she stretched. "I just realised that my suspension means I'm alone, when you're busy I mean. There's no noise. Common rooms are so noisy."

"I'm -"

"Don't," Hermione shook her head, her curls falling over her face. "It won't be too bad, and it's my own fault. And I get to be here with you, when you're not busy," she grinned.

"Enough of that," Minerva said gently, pushing Hermione's hair away. "It is early, but I wondered if you wanted to have a little breakfast with me, before I have to go to the Hall."

"Is Professor Dumbledore not here?" Hermione asked before she realised what she'd said. "Sorry, that's -"

"He had a cup of tea with me and is now in his office and will join the rest of us in the Hall," Minerva leaned closer and kissed her forehead. "What he does not know will not hurt him."

Hermione chuckled and nodded, rolling off the bed and wrapping her arms around Minerva. She found the previous day that she had enjoyed being held by Minerva and made a deal with herself to try and make sure it happened as often as possible.

"Be on wit' ya," Minerva grumbled, pulling her back and kissing her hair anyway. "Shower, get dressed and I'll meet you in the living room."

"'Kay."

The shower was needed. She hadn't realised how dirty she'd felt until she emerged freshly clean in new robes. She did the best she could with her hair, but decided that without her wand, she would only be able to do so much. Throwing it up in a messy bun, she made a mental note to find something to practice on, lest she magic away half her hair.

"There you are," Minerva said, pointing to the seat opposite her. "Tea?"

"Yes please," Hermione smiled. If this was what suspension was like, she'd have done something to put herself here sooner. 

Not that she'd say that out loud.

"Now," Minerva said, looking over the rim of her teacup. "I have two things to tell you. One," she fixed Hermione with a stare. "Do not think that this is me going easy on you. If you step one foot out of line, I will come down on you like a ton of bricks, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Professor," Hermione answered, clearly noting the tone of voice.

"Two: after class and before your dinner, you will do your homework and work on that essay for me."

"The one on the counter curse?"

"Precisely."

"Okay," Hermione nodded. "I can do that."

"You will need instructions," Minerva said, her eyes bright with something Hermione couldn't quite catch. "So listen carefully." She nodded. "I want you to consider this a research project. I want you to explain how to create a curse and how to bind the words together. I want an explanation on  _ that _ curse and why it works and how. And then, this will be the hard part, I want you to create a counter curse using what you've learned."

Hermione nodded, her brain already whizzing ahead.

"How will I -"

"Leave your tea," Minerva smiled, offering her hand. "We'll only be a moment."

Hermione let Minerva take her hand and walk her to the corner of the living room. She adored the shelves full of books that lined this wall of the room. When she had visited before, she had run her fingers over the spines when Minerva wasn't paying attention. If anything, it made her feel closer to the woman in question. Bookshelves were a deeply personal thing, as far as she was concerned.

"Come 'ere."

Minerva pulled Hermione in front of her and wrapped her arms around her middle, pointing to a small painting of what looked like a Scottish hillside. Minerva spoke a word that was not English and the painting glimmered a moment before disappearing. The wall seemed to open like a chasm before her and Hermione's mouth fell open.

"Holy shit!"

"Hermione," Minerva tutted, but chuckled just the same.

"There's gotta be more books here than in the library!"

"A few less," Minerva smiled. "Though many of these would be in the Restricted Section."

"And I can just read," she looked at Minerva over her shoulder. "Any of them?"

"You can," Minerva said carefully. "Though I'm trusting you to do the right thing. There are books in here, Hermione, that will not do anyone any good. Dangerous book, full of evil things. I," she sighed. "Don't make me regret trusting you."

"I promise," Hermione nodded, squeezing the hands around her middle. "Thank you."

"Alright," Minerva said, touching the painting that was now on the wall beside the entryway. "Breakfast."

"What! No! But -"

"Merlin, you sound just like I did at seventeen. Breakfast now," Minerva chuckled, nodding to the table. "Books later."

"Fine," Hermione rolled her eyes. "Wait, what was the password?"

Minerva smiled indulgently.

"Prìseil. Roughly pri-shell. It means ‘precious’ in Gàidhlig, my native tongue."

Hermione nodded and practised a few times before Minerva agreed that she had it as close as she could. Hermione ate in comfortable silence, watching as Minerva read a few parchments and that morning’s edition of The Daily Prophet. She glanced up now and then, smiling at Hermione, who couldn't take her eyes off her.

"What is it?" she asked gently, startling Hermione into realising that Minerva had known she was staring the whole time. 

"Um, nothing," Hermione blushed. "Just nice to spend time with you," Hermione shrugged. "I like watching you work."

"I am enjoying it too," she soothed, winking as she scrawled her name on the parchment in front of her and glancing at another. "Here, you'll like this."

Hermione baulked as she passed over a letter. She glanced at Minerva, before reading it.

"A Transfiguration conference?"

"Aye," Minerva smiled. "They hold one every year in the summer. The latest and greatest theories. New techniques," she made a face. "An unending line of people who wish to shake my hand."

Hermione chuckled and glanced down at it.

"You wouldn't go though?"

"No, not this year," Minerva shook her head. "I would have to go to America and be away for a week." A wave of sadness washed over her face. "I cannot make those sorts of plans this far out."

Hermione didn't reply, but folded it and put it in her pocket. 

"Oh, it's like that, is it?"

"Maybe I'll ask them to send me the notes. Even better, maybe you and I can go next year." Hermione smiled, making Minerva laugh.

"Never change, little one. And I would love to take you."

Hermione beamed and went back to her breakfast, chewing thoughtfully on her toast as thoughts of transfiguring matter once again popped into her head. 

"Can I ask you something?" Hermione asked, before she could control her tongue.

Minerva looked at her in confusion.

"Sorry, I spoke before I was ready," Hermione rushed in apology. "I just meant, about Transfiguration."

"Of course. Anything," Minerva said, throwing down the quill and sitting back with her legs crossed, tea perched on her knee. 

She was moving so much better; Hermione patted herself on the back.

"You cannot create something from nothing, correct? Like we said, about your muscles. Gamp's Law?"

Minerva nodded, waiting for the actual question before answering it. Hermione liked that about her best. She let Hermione talk it through before interrupting.

"But," she stalled. "Well, do you know about the universe?"

Minerva quite rightly quirked her eyebrow and Hermione huffed at herself.

"Sorry, I meant - everything is made up of atoms, right? Protons, electrons etc?"

"Correct," Minerva nodded, looking thoughtfully at her. "Skip to the good part. One must know about atoms to get one's First Level Transfiguration Mastery."

Hermione blushed. 

"Sorry," she muttered. 

"I'm not," Minerva smiled gently. "How were you to know? I'm pleased  _ you _ know about them though. Keep going."

"Well, if Transfiguration is about," she chewed thoughtfully. "Altering atoms," she tasted that explanation, turning her nose up. " _ Amending _ the final construction of atoms," she said, making Minerva smile. "Why is it that we can't use the atoms that are all around us to create things, elements, I mean. Like gold, or," she shrugged. "I dunno, aluminium? Calcium? Your muscles! If we knew the right formula, I mean? Even something not so elemental. Why can we not just magic up food? A cake, for example?"

Minerva took a deep breath, watching Hermione carefully, even as Hermione watched her.

"You," Minerva said, putting down her tea. "Have stumbled upon a topic of great," she paused. "Argument between Transfiguration Masters."

"It doesn't make any sense."

"I am in agreement with you, though many are not," Minerva smiled, leaning forward and resting her head on her hand. "You are quite brilliant, Hermione."

"Ron reckons it's scary," Hermione rolled her eyes. "I feel like a freak sometimes."

"No," Minerva said, stopping her. "Not scary, and you're not a freak. I mean it. I studied as you have, for seven years within these walls, then three outside." She looked up, like she was calculating something. "Admittedly some of that was during wartime, but mostly, totalled up, it was roughly three. More if you consider how many years I worked for the Ministry. Ten years of official education Hermione, and countless hours of research and Mastery before I came to that conclusion. You have done so in less than six."

"Yeah, but I started in Muggle school and," Hermione blushed, making Minerva chuckle. "I have you as a teacher." 

"Would you like to know a secret?" Minerva asked gently. Hermione nodded. " _ I _ started in Muggle school too," Hermione smiled. "And I'm not  _ that _ good, little one."

Hermione went to argue, but saw Minerva was teasing her. She glanced at the clock on the mantle and saw that Minerva would have to go soon.

"I know," Minerva smiled, without turning to see what she was looking at. "But, look at it this way," she waved her hand and summoned a book from one of her shelves. "While I'm gone, you'll have plenty of time to read."

She passed it over and Hermione took it gently. She stared wide-eyed at Minerva. 

"I can read this?"

"You may," Minerva smiled gently. "You are not to practice it," she said sternly. "But you may read it."

Hermione stared down at the ‘Mastery Textbook: Volume One’ and beamed.

"That's better," Minerva said, getting up with a small groan. "Before I go, would you like me to help you with your hair?"

"I," Hermione put her hand on top of her head. "I was using my wand to help control it."

"Well, allow me then," Minerva said, pulling out the hair-tie and running her fingers through it. After a shorter amount of time than Hermione was used to, Minerva kissed the top of her head and told her to be good. Leaving with a smile and a wink, she grabbed her hat from the cloak stand.

Hermione ran her hands over her hair, finding it in a beautifully perfect plait. She walked to the bathroom and examined it, grinning when she realised it was exactly the same as Minerva wore after hours. Biting her lip at herself, she walked to the bed - her bed now - and lay on it, opening the Transfiguration textbook with a smile. Suspension was, so far, turning out to be awesome.


	21. Planaichean cagair - Whispered Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: I feel like Mellie might be working, so ... when you see this Mellie, I hope all this medical mumbo-jumbo is right :P Take care.**
> 
> **And take care everyone else who works in the health industry too (and in essential services). I know countries are... debating about whether to release the hoards. I think, should that happen, this might get much worse before it gets anywhere near better, but what do I know?! I'm a writer - I have manuscripts where it was Monday and Thursday in the same 24 hours and my characters often lay down and sit up no less than five times during a conversation. Just... Please be careful everyone.**
> 
> **Also, another prayer to Spin - who is truly tireless when trying to get my stuff in some sort of order. Love you :)**
> 
> _For disclaimer, please see Ch2._
> 
> -0-

"Hey," Harry whispered when they were finally ensconced together at the back of Herbology. "I know she wasn't supposed to but Ginny kinda told me what happened. Are you alright?"

"She did what?" Hermione said, her eyes widening.

"She didn't mean to," Harry whispered, behind his glove. "And I don't actually know what you did, only that you did something to Lavender, but," he glanced over at the girl. "She looks fine."

"I'll explain a bit better once we can talk without having to be in class to do it," Hermione said. "I've had an idea about You Know Who and you-know-whats."

"Me too," Harry muttered. "It occurred to me when I was looking through my trunk trying to find my jumper." Hermione beamed at him. "I found the pieces of my Nimbus."

"He wouldn't use just anything," she muttered.

"Exactly," Harry muttered, glancing around them. "He'd use things that were special to him, even if they looked like nothing. I just don't know what."

"I told Dumbledore that, but he wouldn't listen. We kinda fought about it."

"Holy -" he stared at her. "Really?" 

She nodded, worrying her lip.

"I," she sighed. "I'm going to tell you, because you need to know, but you absolutely cannot tell. Not even Ron and Ginny," she looked at him. "Well, the bits Ginny doesn't know. Swear it?"

He grinned, holding up his pinky. 

"I swear."

She smiled, shaking his hand with her own pinky before glancing around again. 

"I'm on indefinite suspension. I cursed Lavender with a spell from that book I got from Min-" she paused. "McGonagall. It was awful. That she's up and moving around today is pretty amazing, to be honest. We've both been told we're not to speak to each other again. I think they're pretending that I told on her, to be honest. I don't really know," she considered. "Or care. But," she glanced around and dropped her voice lower. "I had to let Dumbledore use Legilimency on me," she said, holding up her hand as Harry's eyes got very big. "Except for some reason, I could see bits of his memories too. I don't think he realised I could and I still haven't figured out why, but his hand - I know why it looks like it does." She got lower behind the Snargaluff branches they were supposed to be pruning. "He put on this ring, before the start of the year.  _ The _ ring."

"The," he winced at himself. "The thing?"

"Yeah. I am shocked he was so stupid. I mean, he's -" She swallowed and remembered where they were. "Who he is. Why would he be so dense?"

"You told him what you saw?"

"No," she whispered, glaring at a Hufflepuff who was watching them talk with a disapproving look on his face. "I just told him what I had already said, that  _ Tom _ wouldn't use family heirlooms," she considered. "Or wouldn't  _ only _ use those things, 'cos we know he already has. But the majority would be things that mean something to him personally.  _ He _ thinks it's more complicated than that. But Tom is so far up himself, he can't help it," Hermione explained. He wants to be the best. He wants to be in total control and he wants to make sure that in a thousand years, everyone will know how clever he is, but," she paused. "I'm not sure any of us really understand him enough to know what those things that he chooses to represent himself might be. How do any of us, Dumbledore included, know  _ him _ deeply enough to know what was important to him? Your Nimbus was important to you because it was the first broom you got." Harry glanced at her. " _ And _ one of the first gifts. Not everyone would know that. Only those closest to you do except, who does  _ Tom  _ have close? Snape? Bellatrix? Malfoy's Dad? I just," she sighed. "It's not going to be as easy as all that. I tried to tell Dumbledore that, but," she shrugged. "He's not going to listen to me."

"Why?" he asked, glancing up and checking the clock. 

She realised they were running out of time.

"I may have called him an arsehole," she winced as he gaped. "To his face."

_ " _ HERMIONE!" he hissed.

_ " _ Well yeah, he wouldn't listen, and then he took my Prefect's badge."

"I know," he winced. "McG gave it to Pavarti."

Hermione thought about it for a while and decided that it wasn't so bad, even if it was personally galling.

_ "She _ thinks he's protecting me," she scoffed. "But I'm not sure that's it. He doesn't seem to like me at all."

"Alright," Professor Sprout announced as the bell tolled. "A foot on the properties of Snargaluff pods in potion making, ready for our next lesson please. You may go, when your tools have been put back in their correct places"

"That wasn't enough time," Harry said, looking hopeless as the students around them began packing up.

"I know, I'm going to try and come up with something," she muttered, writing down their homework on a bit of parchment. They put their pruning shears back and nodded to Professor Sprout as they were leaving. "Hey," she said, grabbing his arm before he took a step out of the door. "Will you and Ginny keep doing the classes? It really was helping Minerva. She needs it. And tell Flitwick, he'll talk to you. I'm not sure how much they know about," she grimaced, pointing at herself. "Everything."

"Yeah," he grinned, waiting for a few stragglers to leave. "We've already got one organised for later. I'll tell him."

"What if we use Dobby?" Hermione whispered as they stood in the greenhouse doorway. "Just in the beginning. For urgent things."

Harry looked up to find Professor McGonagall watching them with an amused look on her face. He nodded respectfully and glanced at Hermione.

"I'll sort it," he assured her, turning to go in the opposite direction across the grounds before running off, leaving her staring at her keeper.

"You don't trust me," Hermione said, a little hurt at the implication of Minerva appearing at the end of her final class for the day.

"That isn't true," Minerva said gently but firmly as they walked back through the castle. "Mostly. However, I realised that the singular lesson of Herbology today would not be enough for you and Mr Potter to talk, so I thought I would remove the temptation of staying inside the classroom and circumnavigating the rules." Hermione blushed, having been caught doing just that, and Minerva chuckled. "Oh, to be young again," she muttered, waving to Godric and leading Hermione up the stairs.

"I'm not in love with him or anything!" Hermione said, looking disgusted. "He's like my brother. We just have things we have to do. Well, he does now, not me."

"Well," Minerva said with a shrug. "Either way, I know you, and I know him. I'm glad I came to get you."

"Yeah," Hermione sighed, falling onto the sofa. "I s'pose so. I don't need Professor Dumbledore hating me for something else."

"Ah, ah, ah," Minerva said, pulling her up again, wincing as she did. "Don't fret, I'm fine, and none of that," she said to Hermione who stepped forward to help. "Go and change out of your school clothes and get your homework out. Albus is busy and I am fine." Hermione stared at her, making her laugh. "I actually am feeling quite well today, if you must know."

Hermione huffed and turned around dramatically to do as she was told, Minerva's laugh following her into her room. She went about changing quickly, grabbing her book bag and lugging it back out to the table.

"Can I do it here?"

"I shall be at my desk -"

"That's kinda why I want to do it here," Hermione said awkwardly.

"Then of course you can," Minerva smiled, winking as she took off her hat and disappeared down the corridor. Hermione ran to the bookshelves and looked for the title she'd seen the previous week, grabbing it and running back to the table before Minerva came back. She was wearing much less formal robes and her hair fell in gentle waves down her back.

"Oh," she sighed, smiling at Minerva. "I like it like that," Hermione mused. "It's really pretty."

"Thank you," Minerva smiled indulgently, nodding to the rolls of parchment in front of her. "Off you go then."

Hermione sat and let herself be immersed in the work. All she could hear was the scratching of quill across parchment and it was heaven. She concentrated so much better in the quiet and could practically feel the contentment coming from Minerva. She had two pieces of parchment on the go; one, her homework from Herbology, and the other was notes from the book she had borrowed ‘Communicating with Cauldrons’. It was mostly unsuited to what she needed, she realised as she read it, but some parts gave her an idea. She sat back, pondering a thought, lost in her own world until Minerva cleared her throat, bringing her back to the present. She grinned shyly and bent back over her work, making note after note until she'd finished both her essay and her secret project.

"I thought we were going to have to get more parchment," Minerva quipped as Hermione rubbed her eyes with a sigh.

"It's interesting, I didn't know some of that stuff about the Snargaluff pods."

"Fascinating," Minerva quipped, her eyebrow indicating she found it anything but. Hermione grinned. "You look tired." 

"Not really," Hermione smiled. "I always feel a bit exhausted after finishing an essay."

"I know that feeling very well," Minerva chuckled, rolling her shoulder a little as she signed the last letter in front of her.

"Can I," Hermione got up and went around the desk to Minerva's side. "Can I do something?"

"That word encompasses an infinitesimal definition, Hermione," Minerva said, looking at her carefully. 

"I won't hurt you," Hermione said gently, stepping around her and putting her hands on her shoulders, gathering up the oceans of hair and gently moving it out of the way. "Your hair is beautiful," Hermione smiled. "But, you said you were feeling better, right?"

"I am feeling as well as to be expected," Minerva clarified. 

"Right," Hermione nodded. "So this will help."

She dug her thumbs in gently and bit back a giggle as Minerva groaned, letting her head drop forward dramatically. Hermione spent a few minutes massaging that spot before moving further down her back. She felt Minerva tense when she realised she'd reached the part where the scars on her back would be.

"Don't panic," Hermione said. "If it hurts, tell me and we'll stop. But scar tissue, it clings to itself you see, which explains why it looks like it pulls sometimes."

"Hermione," Minerva said quietly, her cheeks red.

"It's okay. Mum broke her collarbone once. They had to pin it; it was awful. She was in a sling for ages."

"I don't know what any of that means," Minerva muttered, holding her breath when Hermione moved. "That hurts."

"It will," she acknowledged but altered the strength of her hands. "If you can take it, it would be better for me to massage it?"

"Fine," Minerva hissed.

"Try to relax as much as you can. If you really can't take it, tell me. Keep breathing, slow and steady."

Minerva nodded and Hermione made short work of a quick massage to the muscles that were slowly coming back to life. She let go, pressed a kiss to Minerva's head without thinking and stepped back, watching as Minerva rolled her neck and then her shoulders.

"Better?" Hermione asked, with a knowing grin.

Minerva rolled her shoulders once more and smiled, breaking out into laughter as she looked at Hermione.

"How, I mean," she shook her head. "How did you know to do that?"

"Like I said, Mum broke her collarbone once," Hermione shrugged, touching the corresponding bone. "They gave her therapeutic massage after it had healed to help get the muscles in her arm working again. That's where the stress balls come from. Admittedly hers had only atrophied rather than being damaged outright, but," Hermione trailed off. "I figured it was worth a go."

"Well, I still barely understand a word of that, however," Minerva said carefully. "If you wanted to get me a list of exercises to look at, I would perhaps consider it."

Hermione rushed forward and planted a big kiss on Minerva's cheek. 

"I won't let you down, I promise. And we should do that more often. It'll help," she grinned, running into her room and making a list of books for Harry to get from the library tomorrow and scribbling a letter that he'd have to send for her too. 

Beyond wanting to make sure Minerva felt better, she could feel the war coming closer. She'd be patient, for now, but it did not mean she couldn't be prepared. She'd lost one set of parents. She wasn't going to lose another. 


	22. Slànachaidh - Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Hello lovelies! Today we have a special treat. Today's chapter is only like 900 words. So. We have a plan. Today you're getting two (yes! 2!!) chapters today! Hooray!!! That means that on Thursday we will be up to Chapter 25 (can you believe that?!) And it turns out I am going to be horrendously busy on Friday so I'm going to skip a day. So 2 today, 1 tomorrow, 1 Thursday, NO CHAPTER Friday and back to normal on Saturday. That cool with everyone? I hope so, cos that's what it's gonna be lol**
> 
> **As always my eternal thanks and love and devotion go to Spin, who... I was reading something about how some betas work and I cannot be more thankful that I am keeping Spin for all eternity.**
> 
> _For disclaimer, please see Ch2._
> 
> -0-

Before Minerva knew it, Hermione had become completely ensconced in her life. Three weeks after ‘ _ The Incident’ _ as she thought of it in her head, Hermione was as firmly a part of her life as Albus was. She smiled, watching the young woman writing madly at the dining table where she'd taken over doing her homework while Minerva pretended to write letters. On the contrary, she had finished all of her correspondence half an hour previous, but her heart was warmed simply by watching. 

She may not have carried Hermione within her, but she was here now and it helped ease the pain of the prospect of the waning spring. Her hands shook as she realised how close to summer they were.

"Hey," Hermione said, startling her. "Are you okay?"

"Quite," Minerva sniffed, shivering. She clearly didn't believe her and Minerva didn't blame her. "I am fine, Hermione."

"What happened?"

"I merely realised the time of year," she muttered, annoyed at her inability to lie to this girl. 

"Oh," Hermione frowned. "I," Minerva waited patiently for Hermione to get her thoughts together as she often did. "I'm going to stay in my room tonight. You should have dinner or something." She rolled her eyes at herself. "With him, I mean."

"Hermione," Minerva scoffed. "I have rounds, I have marking to do."

"I'll do it," Hermione said, a bit too quickly for Minerva's liking. She peered up at the young lady who was aiming to look as innocent as she could. "Well, I can't do your rounds, but I bet Professor Flitwick would. He's got nothing else going on," she bit her lip. "It'll be a quiet night."

"Oh Hermione," Minerva sighed, putting her face in her hands. "What have you done?"

"I just know that Harry's got the Second Years tonight which means Professor Flitwick is free because he's taking tomorrow's class. And if Harry's teaching then Ginny's in charge of the dorms. And they're terrified of her," she giggled. "They won't make a peep."

"What do you mean?"

"Transfiguration training," Hermione shrugged.

"He, they -" Minerva gaped. "Still?"

"I asked him to keep going, that first day," Hermione grinned. "But he was already on it. Tuesdays are Seconds. Wednesdays are Thirds, Thursdays Fourths etc..."

"Bloody hell," Minerva groaned, taking off her glasses and throwing them on her desk as Hermione got up and stood next to her. "I will have no credibility left at this rate."

"No," Hermione said, taking her hand and smiling gently. "Quite the opposite. People respect you so much, they're behaving. Harry was only telling me yesterday he's got it covered. You won't be disturbed. You could even go out for dinner somewhere -"

"Hermione Granger," Minerva rolled her eyes, pulling her to sit on the side of her chair. "You're hopeless."

"Maybe," Hermione grinned. "But it'd be a nice night for you guys."

"In my dreams, perhaps," Minerva smiled.

"No offence, but I don't want to know about your dreams," Hermione quipped, making Minerva splutter.

"You are grounded," Minerva laughed, swatting the girl with her parchment again and again. "Completely and utterly, for the rest of your life. For being too cheeky for your own good."

"I already am," Hermione smiled. "And I'm totally okay with it."

"Shift," Minerva muttered, moving her a little and getting up, pulling Hermione into her arms. "Thank you, little one. For taking care of me. I'm not sure I've said that properly. I will make sure to thank Harry and Ginny as well."

"You're welcome," Hermione whispered, tamping down on the feelings of guilt she had bubbling inside her over what she was planning later. "Will you please have dinner with Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione asked, wanting both to make her feel better and also to get a bit of time alone to do what was needed.

"I will ask him," Minerva conceded. "I admit it has been a while since we've sat down to eat together outside the Great Hall."

"Good," Hermione smiled, feeling it turn into a small smirk. "Did you do your exercises?"

"Hermione!"

"I'm just making sure!" Hermione said, holding her hands out in surrender. "Gotta make sure you're all limber!" She swatted at Hermione's arm as the girl danced out the way and down the hall. 

"HERMIONE!"

She blushed three shades of red before realising that Hermione wasn't necessarily wrong. Just not for the reasons she was suggesting. As much as she wasn't willing to admit it, even to herself, Hermione's exercises were helping a lot. Minerva had been horrified to find out that she'd given Harry a letter to send to a physiotherapist with Wizarding parents. She'd sent Hermione to her room without dinner, but the young woman had stuck out her chin, a look of defiance on her face the next morning, and held out a list of exercises. Minerva had stared at her for a long time before taking the parchment and they sat in silence as she read over them, confused by the simplicity of them.

Minerva had broken first, clearing her throat and asking the question. Hermione had thrown herself into her explanations and Minerva had followed her instructions to the letter. At this point, after only two weeks, she was able to reach the top shelf of her wardrobe with very little pain and she was feeling less weighed down by the throbbing that had dogged whatever she did. Feeling a frisson of happiness at that idea and that of having Albus all to her own, all night, she pulled out her chair and sat back down. It would be good to have that time. They had precious little of it left and - she shook her head. No, she would not think of what the future might bring, she would concentrate on the now. And the now required her to roll her shoulders back and hold her arms horizontally. She did so, grinning as she sent a Patronus to Albus, inviting him to dinner.


	23. Còmhraidhean falaichte - Clandestine Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: As I said, second chapter for today! Thank you to Spin for all her hard word, all the time! And thank you to all of you for being so lovely and leaving me/us the most wonderful reviews. I cherish every one of them!**
> 
> _For disclaimer, please see Ch2._
> 
> -0-

The joke she told had the required response and Hermione went to her room as ordered. Closing the door behind her, she glanced around the space and waved her hand experimentally. She was glad to see two of her hiding spots revealed, though the third was not. She knew she would have to work on that as she went, but she was pleased that her wandless magic was getting better. She took a deep breath, and though she felt bad for going behind Minerva's back, she knew she'd be busy doing her exercises for at least forty five minutes. It was something she admired most about the woman; she was thorough and you could set a clock by her.

"Dobby?"

"Mistress Hermione!"

"Hello, I'm glad you're back. I wondered if you'd managed to get those things I asked you for?"

"I has Mistress, one moment."

He popped out of view and back again a second later, holding out the two items with a happy smile.

"Perfect," she grinned. "Thank you."

"Mistress?"

"Yeah?" she asked. Dobby had become slightly less eccentric in his time in the Hogwarts kitchens. He'd also taken somewhat of an interest in keeping Hermione happy, though she wasn't sure why. Maybe Harry had said something.

"What are they, Mistress?"

"If I tell you and then Dumbledore asks you, will you have to tell him?"

"Dobby doesn't think so," his ears wiggled. "But," he looked worried. "Are you's going against the Great Albus Dumbleydore?"

"Not really," she smiled. "It's okay. It's for a good reason."

"Mistress -"

"I promise it's okay. I won't tell how I got these, even if he asks me. I promise, Dobby." Dobby's eyes filled with tears and she chuckled, wiping them away and pressing a kiss to his head. "Thanks for helping me though."

"Little Mistress is the greatest witch ever."

"Thanks, Dobby," Hermione grinned, waiting as he popped away.

She sat cross-legged on the floor in front of her trunk and fiddled with the gifts he'd given her. She and Harry had organised Dobby the previous day and Dobby had been gone since then. They'd sent him to The Dursleys, or rather Dudley's room, with Harry knowing that these, of all Dudley's things, would still be in working order. She fiddled with the switch and was shocked to find the light come on and static humming in her ears. Although she had hoped her idea might work, it confused her no end as she dug in her trunk for her copy of  _ Hogwarts: A History _ and flipped to the page about Muggle artefacts. It said there, as plain as the nose on her face, that Muggle artefacts would not work within Hogwarts walls. It was both exhilarating and worrying that these walkie-talkies in her hands were most definitely working.

She thought back to the look Dumbledore had given her at the beginning of her suspension, when she'd revealed she was able to go beyond the wards and into the wall. She recognised now, after studying in Minerva's library for three weeks, that it was a massive deal that she had done so. She wasn't sure how the wards worked exactly, but she had gleaned enough between her studies and the way they felt to realise that they were somewhat sentient. She probably should have recognised that sooner. She placed a hand on the stones, smiling as the magic seemed to curl around her like a cat. She was pretty sure that wasn't supposed to happen either, but she was happy it did. It allowed her to do a few things that maybe she couldn't otherwise. 

She glanced down at the machines in her hand. 

Like this.

She kept one and dropped the other in her trunk and walked away, frowning as she watched the light go off, leaving it dead in her hands. Frustrated, she walked back to the trunk, her eyes going wide as it crackled back to life. She glanced in her trunk and discounted it immediately. A trunk was a trunk; there was nothing special about it. Looking around at where she was, she searched her mind for a layout of the castle. Perhaps there was some sort of spell on the Muggle Studies classroom, which was possibly near her room?

No, that was stupid and she rolled her eyes at herself. 

She stared at the wall, her brain working a-mile-a-minute until the answer practically hit her in the face. She carefully left one of the walkie-talkies on the window sill, walking away and watching the light die while she stood in the middle of the room, then blink back on as she reached the wall opposite. The wards were allowing her to do this. She shivered. 

The castle was working with her.

"Dobby!"

"Little Mistress!" he squeaked and she forced herself into taking two deep breaths in order not to frighten him. "Take this to Harry, tell him he has to be near the walls for it to work. Can you do that? Only when he's alone."

"Dobby will see it done."

He popped out of the room and Hermione waited with bated breath, sitting on the ground, leaning against the bricks, a small smile on her face as she waited.

_ Crrsshhhs. _

_ "Hermione?" _

"Thank God, Harry?"

_ "You're bloody brilliant, you know that don't you?" _

"I have heard that before," she grinned, happy to hear his disembodied voice. "But I'll tell you more about it tomorrow. What's going on over there?"

_ "Nothing. Sam Foster has detention with Snape. I took him down. Would you believe it Snape wasn't a total arse about it." _

"Good. Remember to remind Annabel Martin to take her inhaler."

_ "I will,"  _ his voice came through, and she could hear him smiling.

"This is awesome."

_ "I'm tempted to tell Ginny." _

"Let's have a rule," Hermione said carefully. "All other contacts need to be agreed on. I," she frowned, looking at the walkie-talkie. "I don't think we tell Ron. I know that seems wrong, but -"

_ "I agree,"  _ he said quietly.  _ "He's got different priorities right now." _

"Yeah," she concurred, exhaling forcefully. "Ginny I agree with of course, so yeah. And, just so you know, Minerva and Dumbledore should be having dinner together tonight. Keep them all quiet, will you?"

_ "Of course,"  _ Harry muttered. _ "Is," _ he paused.  _ "Is he really going to die?" _ She'd revealed it to him that day during Herbology. Not the greatest setting, they'd been told off by Professor Sprout when he'd dropped the bowl he was supposed to be moving the Snargaluff pods into.

"Yeah," Hermione whispered. 

They sat in silence for a while before Hermione smiled, listening to Minerva singing in the room next door. She made a mental note to cast as much of a silencing spell later on as she could. Or perhaps have Dobby bring her some earplugs just in case.

_ "You there?" _

"Yeah," she sighed, smiling. "Minerva's singing."

_ "I feel like -"  _ he trailed off. _ "It's not fair." _

"I know," she whispered. "But I," she wasn't sure whether she wanted to tell Harry everything she was working on, but she realised she'd need help when Minerva's library ran out of usefulness. If that was possible.

_ "You what?" _

"I think I need to make a plan. I think he can be saved, but he," she shook her head. "There's something planned. Snape knows about his hand, and what he did for it to get that way. Not even Minerva knows that. And we know Dumbledore's always got a plan for every situation."

_ "Snape?" _

"Yeah," she mused. "One of those memories I wasn't supposed to see, he was making Snape promise him something, though I don't know what."

_ "Weird. Why would you make Snape promise you anything?"  _ he snorted indelicately.  _ "Except to leave you alone." _

"I dunno," she whispered. "But how could he know he has 'a year' left to live?"

She let that hang. It had bothered her since he'd told her about it. No curse that she knew of ran its course over the length of a year. A curse was exactly that and nothing she could find made your body dissolve like it had his arm.

_ "But then, what is killing him?" _

"Not the Horcrux," she mused. "Convenient though that is. I'm pretty sure that should have killed him immediately. I've got a list of other things it could be, but they're all as lethal as the last. I'm still looking though. Minerva's library is," she laughed. "It's like heaven."

_ "Hermione?"  _ he said clearly.  _ "I'm really glad you're there with her." _

"Me too," she smiled.

_ "I didn't tell you, she took fifty points off me for sending Hedwig with that letter,"  _ he muttered.  _ "Then awarded me sixty last week 'for existing' I think she said." _

"Yeah, the exercises really are helping. And she knows you're still doing the classes, she loves you," Hermione giggled. "Did you get anything from that other one?"

_ "Not yet. I'll let you know." _

She knew he'd gloss over that revelation of love.

"She'll like that one. Probably won't hear anything until the summer though, but I just wondered if they'd got back to you. And if she ends up taking more points, Flitwick will give them back."

_ "What am I expecting?" _

"I sent off for the notes from a Transfiguration conference she can't go to later in the year. And I asked them if they could send me some information on the transfiguration of matter."

_ "Isn't that what Transfiguration is?" he asked.  _

She sighed and let her head drop back against the stones. 

"Yeah, but I mean at the atomic level. Did you ever do Muggle science?"

_ "Only until I got here," _ he said and she imagined him shrugging.

"In theory, and throwing out Gamp's laws, you could potentially make anything. From the very atoms around us, I mean. Gold, hydrogen, I dunno, salt," she explained. "If I had a wand, I _ think _ I could transfigure molecules together. I think the reason most people - Gamp especially - thought it was impossible is because back when he wrote the laws, it was. They'd only scratched the surface of atoms and molecules and particles and such. So of course, he would think it was impossible. But also, because I think it would take super precise wandwork and," she sighed. "Not everyone could do that."

_ "I trust you to explain it to me better later,"  _ he chuckled. " _ How's your wandless stuff going?"  _ Harry muttered and Hermione didn't answer, watching the light for the other walkie-talkie turn off. It was clear he'd been interrupted. She turned off the device and slid it under her clothes in the trunk. It wasn't a great place but she figured that the rest of the things she'd magically hidden could be revealed with a single flick of Minerva’s wand. She wasn't hiding this per se, so it wouldn't appear. Magic - especially wandless - she was learning, seemed to be mostly about intention.

She sat against the stone wall for a while longer, feeling the hum of the energy within it. 

"Thanks," she said, patting the stonework. She felt a bit silly, but if it really was sentient, then she was sure it would understand her.

Realising that she'd be here until the morning if she didn’t move, she got up, going for a shower. It felt good to stay under the water for as long as possible and try to calm all the swirling thoughts in her brain.


	24. Na pianail rùintean - Painful Resolutions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** _*TRIGGER WARNING*: Small incident of physical violence towards a seventeen-year-old? I'm not really sure how to word it. There is a verbal altercation that results in a single, immediately regretted physical reaction against the other party. I have placed the incident in italics so if you wish to scoot past it you can._ **
> 
> **A/N: I wasn't sure I was going to make this update schedule today, but here we are. I think I've made it. In the meantime, think happy thoughts about my car which has decided that now is the time to be all weird and start dying on me now and then. That's always fun.**   
>  **Anyway. We start to move forward a little bit again from here and some more questions shall be answered, if not today, beginning tomorrow and the Saturday (because no update on Friday!)**   
>  **As always, I am eternally indebted to Spin for all the perseverance and hard work and perseverance [it requires twice as much perseverance as hard work] to keep me in line.**
> 
> _For disclaimer, please see Ch2._
> 
> -0-

Minerva had a spring in her step for the next three days and Hermione had to be very careful about not making a big deal out of it. It was nice to see her so happy. In the end, Hermione was thankful she'd asked Dobby to put a dampening spell on her room. Not that she'd heard anything, but the implication was enough to make her blush. 

She was happy for the first time in a long while as she walked away from her final class of the day, Arithmancy. She rounded a corner, heading back to Minerva's rooms when she heard two people arguing quietly.

"I have to do this!"

"It does not mean you do not need help."

"I can do it."

Hermione's eyes widened as she realised it was Snape and Malfoy and she checked the corridor before sliding in behind a statue. If she was caught by Minerva or Professor Dumbledore, she'd be in more trouble than if Snape caught her, but it was a risk she was willing to take.

"What is your plan?"

"None of your business," Draco snapped. "Leave me alone!"

Apparently all was not well in the land of the bad guys. She chewed on her lip thoughtfully, remembering the last time one of them had tried to eavesdrop on Draco onboard the Hogwarts Express. Harry had ended up with a broken nose, not that you could tell. Tonks had offered to fix it when she found him under the invisibility cloak, but then Snape had come along and stuck his own ugly nose in. Hermione had ended up being the one to fix it properly, despite the whinging he had done at the time. No. Draco was definitely up to something. And it was important enough for Snape to get involved; Snape who they were sure was a Death Eater, though she knew that Dumbledore had trusted him in the direst of situations. 

Apparently, more so than even Minerva.

There were so many layers to this, it was making her head hurt trying to untangle them.

"Miss Granger."

Her heart dropped and she closed her eyes against the shame. Why, of all the times she'd walked this corridor without disruption, was Professor Dumbledore here now.

"Professor," she said, as airily as she could.

"I believe I told you," he said sternly. "Only a number of weeks ago, that should you step one foot out of line, I would not be so lenient."

"Yes, Professor," she said, swallowing her nervousness. "I do remember you saying that."

He looked at her, but she realised suddenly that she had him perfectly. He wouldn't stop her from being with Minerva because she was his greatest weakness. And from the look on his face, he knew that she knew.

"You are due in your room. Class is over. Kindly return there."

"I know that and I'm going, but Professor, while I have you -"

"Miss Granger," he said dangerously.

"You told Harry he could tell me! You told him that you knew he would and so he did. Well, now I have questions and a few thoughts. I think the Horc -"

He waved his hand, a sliver of anger colouring his face. That was unusual. Harry had told her about all the times he'd shouted at Albus and had nothing but solemn understanding in return, apologetic understanding in most cases. It almost felt good to have him be angry at her. She realised absently that he'd put up a silencing spell.

"Do not make the mistake of talking about things you have no understanding of, in a place where everyone can hear you."

She rolled her eyes at herself. That was as stupid as Malfoy and Snape.

"Well yes," she winced. "For that, I apologise, but I never see you! You won't talk to me. I'm pretty sure you're even avoiding your wife so you don't have to talk to me!"

"Miss Granger!"

"My name," she hissed, getting angrier the more she thought about it. "Is Hermione!"

"Miss Granger,” he spoke over her. “I will not argue with you. This is not something that involves you."

"Great," she said, as he turned to leave. "Brilliant. Why are you so stubborn? Do you hate Harry? Is that why he can know everything? And he can discuss everything with you? Are you trying to kill him? Because excuse me, Headmaster, you bloody well will if you are planning on leaving him on his own without me."

"You have no idea what you are talking about."

She had him. She could see how upset he was and she pushed. She needed him to hear her.

"You, you are a selfish, self-absorbed BASTARD! The minute you put that stupid thing on your finger, you left her. You left her all alone, like you left Harry. You left everyone. You are an idiot -"

The crack of his hand against her cheek was enough to make her step back. She stared at him, and was pleased to see he looked utterly horrified at what he'd done. 

"Hermione -"

"Wait! Don't touch me," she said evenly, holding up her hand. Her insides were burning. There was a heavy silence for a long time, when all she could hear was her heartbeat. He went to speak, but she waved him off. "I'm fine, but we obviously cannot tell Minerva about this."

He frowned, looking at her. 

"Miss Granger, I will immediately -"

"For the -" Hermione rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. Her whole body felt like it was on fire."Will you just take a moment to think about the actual present and not seven hundred moves ahead? If she finds out about this, there'll be no forgiving you. Not knowing what we know about her father and her past. And I pushed you. I did exactly what Lavender did, and I'm sorry," she paused, letting out a long breath. "I am sorry, Professor. But if she finds out, she'll never forgive you and I won't take that from her. Not now."

They stared at each other for a long moment. Hermione's insides were still squirming and she felt like she may very well vomit.

"I must beg your forgiveness."

"You have it," she shrugged, trying to calm down. "It's fine. It was my fault, my bad form." She fixed him with a stare. "I won't tell, if you don't."

"Miss Gran -" he looked at her, and she could see the moment he knew she was being serious. "I will endeavour to hold my tongue."

"Professor," she shook her head. "Look, I know you're not dying, or at least, you don't have to die this year. There is no reason why you couldn't get a few years at least out of re-doing the stasis charm on that," she motioned to his arm which he automatically tucked behind his back. "I've read enough about them now - but something has you fixed on dying this year."

"That, Hermione," he said, suddenly looking tired. "Really is none of your business."

"Fine," Hermione said, looking at him pointedly. "But staying with your wife isn't? Forgoing punishment for grievous bodily harm so your wife will have someone that loves her at the end of it all? When you chose to leave her? That's none of my business?" He stared at her. "You do know that's what you're doing, don't you? Choosing to die." She stared back, sadly, realising she was going to get nothing from him. "Why do you hate me so much? Why won't you even listen to me? I'm trying to help."

"Oh, my dear girl," he said, sounding like himself for the first time since the incident. "I have never hated you. I actually greatly admire you, but I also know you, almost as well as I know my wife. If I tell you, if I involve you in this fully, you will not drop it and there will be things you will not be able to avoid," he stared at her, as if into her very soul. "I cannot leave Minerva alone. Even at the expense of your respect and affection."

"How dare you!" Hermione hissed. "As if I'd leave her alone. She's my -" she swallowed. She wasn't going to utter those words. "She means the world to me."

"And if Harry were to leave? Spend next year searching for the things that are lost? What then? How would you be in two places at once?"

"Of all the people in this world, Professor Dumbeldore," Hermione spat dangerously. "I would find a way."

They were at an impasse and she knew it. She stepped back, picking up the books she had dropped with a wave of her hand. His eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"I'm not going to let this go," Hermione hissed. "I'm not going to let any of it go. Because I love Harry like a brother and I'm not leaving him to do this on his own. And I love Minerva," she ploughed ahead, casting aside her earlier reticence. "Like a mother and for all your omnipotence Headmaster, you know nothing if you think I would just leave her," she glared. "Just like you are doing. And I bloody well know that there is so much more to this that I can't even comprehend but if you'd just focus on one thing at a time instead of moving us all about like ruddy chess pieces then you'd see it too."

"Miss -"

But she left. She pushed through his silencing spell with only a little tingling and headed towards Minerva's quarters, grumbling under her breath.

"You," Minerva said imperiously, over her parchment. "Are late." 

"My bad," Hermione mumbled, going straight to her room and throwing her books on her bed. She stared at them, breathing heavily. She needed to throw something at someone. Preferably at the Headmaster's head. She spied a glass she'd filled with water the night before and flung it without thinking, feeling exhilarated as it smashed into a thousand tiny pieces.

"Hermione, what -"

Minerva's eyes went wide and she was across the room in a second. Hermione tried to turn away quickly but Minerva's grip was strong as she held onto her chin. Hermione could feel her shaking and all the anger that had been bubbling up, fell away.

"Who," Minerva's nostrils flared. "Who did this to you? Was it that little -"

"No," Hermione said quickly. That was the last thing she needed, Minerva getting mad at Lavender for no reason. "Nobody did this," Hermione said, looking up at her. Pleading with her to let it go. "It was my fault, I," she sighed. "I fell. I -"

"Don't you dare lie to me."

"Fine. I behaved poorly."

"Hermione -"

She'd never heard that tone before and she took a step back at the force of it. She saw, for just a moment, why Minerva was supposedly one of the best Aurors the Ministry had ever seen. But she was visibly trembling and Hermione knew she had to placate the woman before she lost her cool and did something foolish.

"I promise you," Hermione said, reaching forward carefully and taking her shaking hands. She could feel the magic in the woman's fingers. "That it wasn't the same thing and it certainly wasn't without cause. It doesn't even hurt."

That was a flat-out lie. She could definitely feel it stinging now.

"Somebody raised a hand to my child," Minerva whispered, the venom in her voice frightening Hermione. "They -"

"Stop," Hermione said, feeling a little warmth in her belly at being labelled as such. "Please stop. I really am fine."

Minerva met her eyes and Hermione looked away just in case Minerva could see her thoughts like Albus could.

"There has never been any excuse to strike a child," Minerva hissed.

"Look," Hermione said gently. "I had an argument with someone and I did exactly what Lavender did. Well," she clarified. "That's not true, but I pushed and pushed until they snapped. And," she shrugged. "It was fair game," she glanced up, finally meeting her eyes. "I was fair game. It was entirely my fault."

"You did not have a wand with which to defend yourself," Minerva muttered, her eyes roaming Hermione's face. "Someone hurt you; someone physically attacked you."

"I didn't need a wand. The person that I was arguing with would never hurt me."

"Hermione!" Hermione squeaked as Minerva dragged her over to the dresser and stood her before the mirror, turning her face to the side. "They hurt you."

Hermione's eyes widened as she looked at the cut on her cheek. She realised then that Albus would’ve had to have used his left hand, the one he wore his ring on. She just hoped Minerva wouldn't make that connection.

"It's fine," Hermione said, touching it with only a tiny wince. "Scars add character, right?"

"This is not a laughing matter," Minerva said, still sounding dangerous, though with a bit more wobble. "This is not -"

"Minerva?" Hermione said, catching her attention. "I swear to you, this was purely my fault. I don't hold anyone else responsible. Please. I truly am never going to tell you who did this. I want you to let it go. I'm not hurt, I'm not even upset. I'm just sorry that you found out because it really isn't a big deal."

Hermione watched as a flurry of emotions went across her face. It couldn't get out, and she only hoped that Professor Dumbledore was as good a liar as she was.

"Come with me," Minerva said quietly, not giving Hermione the choice when she grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the room and down the hall. She pushed Hermione into the chair in front of her dresser and disappeared into the bathroom. Hermione watched in the mirror as Minerva looked through the cabinets, slamming doors with a storm brewing on her face.

"If I ever find out who did this -" Minerva growled, throwing a jar down on the dresser. 

Hermione glanced at her and reached forward, picking it up herself.

"Put it down."

After never taking that tone with her before, she'd now done it twice and it threw Hermione for a loop. She did as she was told, turning to see Minerva pulling uselessly at the high collar of her cape. Her hands were shaking so much she couldn't undo the clasp. Hermione felt awful watching her and cautiously got up to help.

"Relax," Hermione whispered, stilling Minerva’s hands and taking over. "I'm okay." Minerva made to say something, but Hermione's head shake was enough to stop her. "Breathe." Hermione undid the top buttons for her and smiled, stepping around to take down Minerva's hair. "I promise I'm okay. It wasn't anything like," she looked into Minerva's eyes. "Anything you experienced. It wasn't like that." 

Minerva huffed and tore off her outer robes, throwing them on the bed angrily.

"Sit," she ordered and Hermione did so, letting Minerva move her face until it was in the right position. 

Despite the anger radiating from her person, Minerva's touch was gentle as she poked and prodded the cut, pausing when Hermione winced and pulled away.

"Hold still," she said, gentler this time. 

Hermione closed her eyes and sighed as she felt Minerva step forward. She smiled as the bruise paste was applied and leant against Minerva's stomach. She felt the woman still, before she eventually finished up and her clean hand went into Hermione's hair, holding her close.

"It wasn't the same," Hermione said again, into Minerva's stomach. "Not even remotely similar. Let it go."

Minerva sighed, a great, big, deep sigh that seemed to move through her whole body.

"I'm supposed to take care of you."

"You are," Hermione smiled, looking up at the woman. "You do."

"I'm -"

"You’re not responsible for my stupidity. That's all on me. I was being an idiot."

"I would heal this for you, but at present, I'm not sure I could do so without my hands shaking. If it is still bothering you tomorrow, we shall see Poppy,” she said finally, her tone signalling to Hermione that it was over. "Merlin, what a mess."

She hated lying to Minerva, but it really was the only way. Hermione realised absently that maybe she was more like Dumbledore than she'd first thought.

"That's fine," Hermione smiled. "Is there any tea?" she asked, looking up at Minerva again. "It's been a bit of a long day."

"Yes,” Minerva nodded. "Come. Tea, then, you will rest."

"I'm not -"

"You will rest."

"With you?" Hermione asked tentatively. "You're the boss, but I think we could both use a nap?"

"Fine," Minerva rolled her eyes and pressed a kiss to Hermione's hair. "Come."


	25. Slànachadh - Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: I am so sorry, this seems to be another short chapter. I honestly thought we were done with those. So, my apologies, but I don't have any time at all to do anything about that. Saturday's chapter will be about 2500 words and the story starts shifting a little more quickly after that too. So hopefully, that makes up for it a little.**
> 
> **One more reminder that there will be no update tomorrow. I'm tempting fate by taking time out to do this so I apologise if it's not up to scratch. We'll sort it Saturday xxx**
> 
> **Thank you, thank you, thank you to Spin. Who has done nothing but work diligently this week while I've been busy. I love you. I appreciate you. I adore you.**
> 
> _For disclaimer, please see Ch2._
> 
> -0-

Minerva had spent most of the evening curled around Hermione, her mind unable to let go of all the memories of her childhood that plagued her darkest hours. Intermixed with all of her dark memories was the nagging question of who had hurt Hermione. She had never felt so eager to protect one of her pupils, although she acknowledged that Hermione was no longer like any other student. The need to protect her was so strong, she was quite sure she could have  _ Crucioed _ the perpetrator without a second thought. But the girl seemed determined to keep it a secret, and when Minerva had pushed, she'd seen the steel in the girl's eyes. She snorted to herself as she rolled over, hitting the pillow to try and make it comfier. It was the same steel she got in her own eyes when she was determined to do something.

And so, it remained a mystery. 

She checked the clock again and spent a few moments watching it tick onwards. Albus had not come home. When there were only so many nights left that he could, she felt it more keenly than usual. She lay awake until after midnight waiting for him before huffing angrily and storming into Hermione's room. She wasn't sure when their guest room had become Hermione's, but it would never be a ‘guest room’ again. They didn't even have guests. This room was now only Hermione's, for the rest of her life as long as Minerva had a say.

The young woman seemed fast asleep and Minerva's anger flitted away. Her heart squeezed painfully as the bruise on Hermione's cheek shone, the cut deeper than she had initially thought. She wanted to tear someone limb from limb. And she wanted her husband. She wanted so many things and would, ultimately, receive none.

"You gonna watch me sleep all night?" Hermione mumbled, shocking Minerva. She checked on Hermione most nights without disturbing her.

"Not all night," Minerva whispered defensively, hoping she hadn't woken the young girl up completely. Her fears were confirmed as Hermione's eyes cracked open. "I'm sorry, little one."

"Don't be, I hurt you. Now you can't sleep."

"No," Minerva muttered. "No, you haven't."

"Where's the Headmaster?"

"He," Minerva swallowed, inspecting her nails. "He has not come home."

"What!"

"Don't worry darling, it happens."

"No," Hermione said with a frown. "It shouldn't." 

Minerva sighed and sat tiredly on the bed.

"Come on," Hermione smiled, patting the bed. "I'm not him, but I'll keep the nightmares away for as long as I can."

"That is not your job," Minerva muttered. "You need to sleep."

"I am sleeping," Hermione smiled. "How's your chest?"

"Better," Minerva smiled, giving in and settling, letting Hermione wrap her arms around her. "I want to run some duelling practice soon, maybe tomorrow." It was exactly the opposite of what she should have said while Hermione was half asleep. She rolled her eyes as she felt the girl’s excitement. "I'm not promising anything. I will have to find a partner and a place to practice."

"Yeah, but can I watch?" Hermione was practically vibrating with enthusiasm.

"We shall see," Minerva muttered, cutting off the question before it was asked. "Not now."

"Please?" Hermione tried again.

"Hermione." The young woman went still and Minerva smiled, patting her hands. 

"Sleep. It's Saturday tomorrow. We'll talk about it."

"Fine," Hermione huffed, her chin resting on Minerva's shoulder. She yawned and Minerva's heart squeezed at the tiny mewl that escaped.

"I love you, little one," she whispered.

"Love you too, Min."

Minerva smiled, her eyes closing against all her thoughts, sinking into the warmth of the young girl that held the pieces of her broken heart so carefully within her hands.


	26. Na madainn mhath - A Good Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Good morning, or Madainn mhath (mah-tain vah) to everyone who is in their morning. I am not, but I also seem to have been up since 4 so I don't really have a good grasp on time today. How are we all? I have had a wild week. Between helping my wife do her stuff and feeling bad for leaving you all with that tiny chapter on Thursday, I'm glad we're here! In other good news, the car is fine - the battery is a little drained so just gotta keep the dashcam unplugged while it's parked up. Which atm is all the time, so who cares! Winning!**
> 
> **As we all know, Spin has my undying love forever. She puts up with me so graciously and she always makes sure that I'm not adding in windows where I don't need to (nobody cares about windows and yet they end up in every fic I write) and drawers and doors! Apparently I have a thing for furniture... Anyway. Love you Spin!**
> 
> _For disclaimer, please see Ch2._

Hermione didn't sleep very well. In truth, Minerva hadn't really woken her up, and she was happy to feel the woman go to sleep beside her even though she was plagued with worries. Hermione frowned. As much as she liked cuddling with Minerva, it was not her place to do so.

"Dobby?" she asked into the quiet of the room.

"Mistress?"

He was wearing a green dinosaur onesie and a bright pink nightcap. 

"I'm sorry about the time, but I love your pyjamas," she smiled as he swished his hips happily. "Do you know if Professor Dumbledore is in his office?"

"I thinks so?" Dobby squeaked, his big eyes glowing in the candlelight.

"Do you think you could give him a message from me?" 

"Um -" Dobby was quite rightly a little wary of her tone.

"Tell him that I said to get in here right now and to stop being a coward. Tell him that if he insists on continuing this ridiculous notion, he should be here every single night come hell or high water."

"Dobby will, um -"

Hermione fixed him with a look and he popped away after a hesitant nod. Ten minutes later, Hermione heard the door to her room open. She wondered when she'd lost all of her senses and replaced them with righteous anger.

"Miss -"

The Headmaster’s face dropped as he saw Hermione looking at him balefully.

"I don't know if Dobby related my message in its entirety?" she whispered, fixing him with a stare.

"Oh, he did," he muttered with a sad chuckle. "And you are correct," he sighed. "As usual."

"What?" Hermione frowned.

"I have spent an inordinate amount of time considering your words. And I found you were right before and you are right now, and I apologise for not listening when I should have," he looked genuinely sad. "I have a nasty habit of ignoring things, which makes it easier to compartmentalise."

"Everyone does," Hermione sighed. "What was I right about?"

"Tom," he rubbed his nose. "Me," he looked at them both on the bed. "My wife."

"What have you found?"

"There's an interesting correlation you made. About Tom and Harry."

Hermione nodded, one part exhilarated and one part perplexed about the conversation they were having and the setting they were having it in.

"They cling to things," Hermione muttered. "Having nothing makes things that have no significance to other people seem like the most important. Harry still has the splinters of his Nimbus 2000."

"Quite."

"I haven't worked out what Tom's are though," Hermione admitted. "Have you?"

"Apart from the ones we have? No."

"Look, not that I don't enjoy taking care of her," Hermione began. "But that's still your job, as long as you're here."

"I wasn't sure if you -"

"I told you. I won't tell if you don't. She was," Hermione shook her head. "It wasn't pleasant, but I dealt with it. Except now she's afraid to sleep and she expected you to be here. And then you weren't."

The Professor nodded and moved to the side of the bed.

"I don't understand how you could give her up," Hermione whispered, watching him watch his wife.

"I knew it was a bad idea to marry her," he sighed. He looked old suddenly. "She was so very persistent though," he chuckled. "She asked me, in the end. Rather, told me. I was helpless against her beautiful smile and her utterly beguiling eyes. I love her more than I thought it was possible to love someone."

He looked up at Hermione, frowning as he saw her properly for the first time. He reached forward tentatively and cupped the cheek he had hurt. A whispered spell passed over her and she felt a warmth on her face and knew the cut would be gone when she checked.

"I would have done that earlier."

"I wish I'd let you," Hermione breathed as Minerva stirred. "She would have slept better. Take her. She needs you, not me, right now."

"I often forget," Professor Dumbledore said softly, sliding his good arm under Minerva with a whispered feather-light charm. "How young you are, because of how old you seem."

"Yeah well, despite my earlier outburst, I don't know everything." He smiled kindly at her and she felt the interminable anger that had plagued their relationship seep away. "I just don't like being ignored."

"Albus?" Minerva muttered, leaning into his chest.

"I will remember," he smiled, kissing Minerva's forehead gently and carrying her from the room. "Thank you, Hermione."

"You're welcome," she hesitated, "Albus."

He paused at the door and turned slightly, meeting her eyes. As she smiled, he nodded his head and left, closing the door behind him.

Hermione dropped back to the pillow, satisfied. She checked the time and rolled out of bed, wondering if Harry was still awake. She turned on the walkie-talkie, clicking it several times like they had agreed. She'd instructed him to leave his on, and she would turn hers off, preventing any discoveries.

She left it on for a while, smiling as it finally crackled into life.

_ "Whatisit? You alright?" _

"Sorry, I know it's late, but I just spoke to Dumbledore. He, we apologised, properly. I think we're good."

_ "Did he listen?" _

"Yeah, finally," she grinned. "You alright?"

_ "Been watching the map. Malfoy is being weird. And he keeps leaving the castle." _

"Draco!" Hermione nearly yelled, slapping her forehead. "That's what started this whole thing," she explained, recounting what she'd heard during the day.

_ "Snape is helping him do something?" _

"It didn't sound like homework," Hermione muttered. 

_ "Dumbledore won't even let me talk about Snape. Says that he trusts him and that's that." _

"So he's going behind Dumbledore’s back then? Or is he under orders?"

_ "I don't know, but I'm going to keep watching him. I didn't think anyone could leave the castle. Maybe that's what Snape is doing?"  _ There was a pause.  _ "Are you alright?" _

"Yeah," she smiled. "Probably just going to read for a bit."

_ "Hey, now I have you to yourself with no one asking me how to transfigure a rabbit into a powder puff, how's the wandless stuff going?" _

She chuckled, summoning a book and catching it happily.

"Definitely getting better." She remembered what Minerva had said. "And guess what? Minerva said she was feeling well enough to try some serious spell casting tomorrow. Duelling!"

_ "What?! I'm so jealous. Reckon I can get suspended between now and then? I don't want to miss out on that." _

"I'll ask her if you can come over," Hermione giggled.

_ "Like a playdate?"  _ He scoffed. " _ ’Cos that's going to go down well." _

"Dumbledore owes me, and she owes you and Ginny," she laughed around a yawn. "I'll ask them, tomorrow." She looked at the clock. "Today."

_ "You going to sleep?" _

"Maybe. You?"

_ "Yeah. I'm knackered and Malfoy just got back to the Slytherin common room. Sleep well 'Mione." _

"Night."

She flicked off the walkie-talkie and sighed. She was pretty sure she wasn't going to go back to sleep, so she sat on the window sill, watching the moonlit ripples on the Black Lake from creatures she couldn't see. She decided, after her bottom went numb, that she might as well get on with something productive. Using one of the candles in the bathroom to light another, she tiptoed quickly into the living room. She certainly didn't want to get caught in the corridor.

She perused the bookshelf and selected a few books, before turning to the painting on the far wall. Whispering the password, she entered, the candles lighting themselves as she stepped forward. She loved the way Minerva organised her library. Subject first, then author. It made everything so much easier to find.

She selected one book and was on her way back to the table when a candle flared and she caught sight of another book that she'd not seen in a while. There, on Minerva's shelf, was the Transfiguration textbook that started all of this.

She gaped, checking around to make sure Dumbledore wasn't pranking her. Seeing nobody, she reached forward and ran her finger along it. Nothing happened. She pinched the spine and moved it barely a millimetre. Still, nothing happened. All at once she pulled it from the shelf and was amazed when again nothing happened. The book itself must have meant a lot to Minerva if she was willing to put it back and not destroy it. She flicked open the book and smirked as she saw the ripped page. Minerva had torn the offending page out of the book, but it didn't matter. Hermione would never forget it and with the added research that she was still working on, she was only understanding it more.

She flipped through the pages, smiling at the sometimes childish scrawl. Funny quidditch sketches and Gàidhlig insults. She giggled at a few and resolved herself to ask how to say them later.

Taking it with her along with a pile of other books, she dropped into the high back armchair and started reading. She was close to giving up when she saw it. A passage on transfiguring body parts in another book. Some of it she blushed her way through, others she wished she had never read but there, on the seven hundred and twenty-seventh page, was a paragraph on growing extra parts. She ignored the more adult use it explained and went straight for the directions. It suggested that only by knowing the inner workings of the thing you were transfiguring could you perform such a spell. An arm was a lot more complicated than what they were suggesting, but the principal would be the same. She made a few notes, before closing it and biting her lip. She needed a diagram of the body. A true, and accurate diagram. She made a mental note to send an owl to William Pomfrey - no, she grinned.  _ McGonagall _ . He would help her, she was sure. Madam Pomfrey had certainly not forgiven her for the Lavender incident but that was to be expected. She had not been happy with Dumbledore's solution at all.

Seeing the sun's rays peeking over the horizon, she closed up the rest of the books and folded her parchment. She returned them to where they'd come from and went back to the sofa in the living room. She doubted Albus and Minerva would be up early, so she placed a new candle on the table in front of her and took a deep breath. She wanted to know more wandless magic than she did. She would need to, if she was to be of any use in the coming war. Ironically, she found that not having a wand was actually helping. She'd made much more progress than she had imagined she would but one thing still eluded her. 

She had successfully managed wandless summoning, providing she could see the item. She couldn't cast  _ Lumos _ , owing to not having a wand to light up, but she could cast a  _ charm to blow lights out  _ fairly easily, dousing the candles in her room.

But she'd definitely seen Minerva do it many times, waving her hand over a candle and lighting it, although she didn't know what word she used or whether it was a trick or a spell. She wandered over to her room, pulling out the Latin textbook she carried with her. She’d picked it up at a library near home, but with everything that had happened, she had never returned it. Her parents certainly wouldn't be getting a penalty notice anyway.

Back on the sofa, she flipped through the pages to the 'L's and ran her finger down the words. Lumos, contrary to her belief, was not a Latin word. She looked closer and found it's root, turning to that page and studying the associated words.

"Alright," she said, staring at the candle.  _ "Lumen." _ Nothing happened. She frowned, looking at the next page.  _ "Lumos?" _

"Intend to light it," Minerva said behind her, making Hermione jump into the air and spin around, her hands out in front of her like a ninja.

"BLOODY HELL!"

"I'm sorry," Minerva said, biting her lip. She couldn't seem to help it though and giggled through her nose. "I'm," she laughed. "I'm so sorry."

"Golly, Minerva," Hermione said, dropping to the sofa. "You can't do that! I thought you'd be asleep for hours!"

"I'm sorry, little one," she chuckled, coming round beside her and pulling Hermione into her arms. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Yes you did," Hermione grumbled good-naturedly, rubbing her head against Minerva's collarbone. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she smiled, and actually looked it for the first time all year. "Between the two of you looking after me, my dreams were peaceful for a change, but Albus snores sometimes."

"Ha!" Hermione laughed, yawning widely and feeling suddenly sleepy in Minerva's arms. "Why was I okay until you cuddled me?"

"I don't know, maybe that's how it works, sweetheart," Minerva whispered as she shifted them. Hermione hummed into her neck, cocooned by her long hair.

"It's always safest in your Mama's arms."

She felt Minerva go very still.

"Hermione," Minerva breathed.

" _ Someone raised a hand to my child. _ "

"Do not remind me of that," she whispered, her fingers smoothing over Hermione's face where she had been struck. "I spoke -"

"The truth. You know it, I know it. I'm okay with it, aren't you?"

"You have a mother, Hermione," Minerva insisted.

"Not anymore."

Minerva gathered her closer and rocked her gently. She pressed kisses to her temple and ran her hands through her hair for a long time before going still and looking down at Hermione with a strange look on her face. 

"You really do feel that way," Minerva whispered. "About me?"

"Yes," Hermione smiled. "I have done, all year. I wouldn't have bothered with one hundred and eleven Slytherin essays if I didn't now, would I?" Minerva snorted.

"I am truly honoured, Hermione," she said, her smile wobbling as her eyes filled with tears. "I -"

"It's okay," Hermione grinned, looking up at her from under her chin. "I know. I love you, Mama."

"Oh, little one," Minerva whispered, as she lay down and accepted Hermione back in her arms. Her fingers ran through Hermione's hair and just before she dropped off to sleep, Hermione heard it. "I love you, too."


	27. Comhfhurtachd - Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: How are we all? Spin and I have been working up a storm, so much that I think we're about to be banned from leaving comments on Google Docs. It absolutely groans under the weight of them all lol**   
>  **Not much to say today, other than THANK YOU ALL for all the lovely, kind words you left on yesterday's chapter. We've got a teensy bit more fluff for you today and then tomorrow, if you're good, maybe we might go duelling, okay? That fine with everyone?**
> 
> **I thought so ;)**
> 
> **Give some love to Spin. Last night she and I were agonising over this whole medical/muscle thing than I so wisely decided to include. I'm hoping we ended up somewhere plausible. Thank you Spin, my brilliant BRILLIANT beta.**
> 
> _For disclaimer, please see Ch2._
> 
> -0-

Albus didn't often sleep late, but when he did, it was nearly always beside his wife of thirty years. He rolled over sleepily and reached for her, frowning when he found her side cold and empty. Waking up enough to look around, he noticed her side of the bed had not been occupied for a long while and he groaned, resigning himself to getting up.

After dressing, he tiptoed out into their living room and smiled at the scene before him. He stood for a moment, watching their steady breaths as they slept and knew that he'd made the right decision. His sister-in-law might never forgive him for letting Hermione get away with what she did, but this could never be wrong.

"You coming over here, old man?" Minerva grinned, her eyes remaining closed but a smile on her face.

"Old man," he huffed, perching himself on the sofa beside her. 

Hermione was well and truly asleep and he took a few moments to kiss his wife good morning.

"I had expected to wake up beside you."

"She didn't sleep," Minerva smiled. "And you were snoring. I could hear her. She's," she bit her lip. "She’s been practising wandless magic."

"I know," Albus said, kicking himself as he did so. How did he explain that he'd seen her summon all her books into her arms without mentioning all the other things that had happened the day before? "She mentioned it last night."

"Did you heal her face? Someone struck her!"

"I heard," he said carefully, realising that they would perhaps have to discuss it a little. "She," he hesitated. "Did she say who?"

"No, not to me." 

He bit his tongue to punish himself for the misdirect. Hermione was right. If Minerva found out there would be no forgiveness and that was not something he wanted any more than Hermione did. "Perhaps it was simply an accident?"

"Nobody strikes somebody by accident, Albus," Minerva growled. 

"Then perhaps a simple spat, nothing to worry about. If I know Hermione at all, I doubt it will ever happen again." Albus soothed her gently.

"Hmm," Minerva sighed, unhappily. "She is incredibly intelligent," she rolled her eyes at his confused look. "Wandless magic? I worry she gets ahead of herself."

"So do all parents," he smiled, kissing her forehead, thankful that the topic seemed to be shifting to a safer one. "Tea?"

"Yes," Minerva groaned. "Please."

He summoned an elf and ordered their tea, before moving down the sofa and lifting Minerva's legs, along with Hermione's and sitting down beneath them.

"How are you feeling? You look very well?"

"Have I not told you?" Minerva asked, looking at him confused. 

He searched his brain for the information but shook his head.

"Oh Albus, I'm so sorry," she said, reaching for his hand. "I didn't tell you." She sighed and he watched her look lovingly down at the young woman in her arms. "This one told me about a Muggle physiotherapist."

"I believe I have heard of something like that."

"They help Muggles rehabilitate injuries, as far as I can tell. She postulated that when Wizarding healers repair a muscle especially, though the theory could be applied to any injury I think, the healers replicate what is left to fill the gaps. Sometimes, as with bone, that does not matter, as long as it is in the right place, it will function. However, muscle, and even tendon, is not so simple, she was saying. Owing to Gamp's Law you cannot create something from nothing." He gave her a look and she grinned at him. "So far as we know. But, by creating new, or additional muscle and tendon from what is left you are not always going to get the right piece of muscle in the right place, and certainly not in the same condition. Does that make sense?"

He considered it and nodded slowly.

"Take my chest for example." His eyebrow hiked up his forehead and he grinned at her lasciviously as he did just that. "You fiend," she chuckled. "Hermione explained that there are two sets of muscles, one on my ribs and one above it. She hypothesized that the," she swallowed, going quite pale. "Stunners tore them, removing some of the muscle and in order to, ‘fix me’, they duplicated what remained," she groaned in frustration. "And in doing so gave me the wrong type of muscle in the wrong place. Hence," she shrugged. "The reason my recovery is so interminably long." 

"But that's -"

"Groundbreaking," Minerva whispered, brushing a lock of hair off Hermione's face. "No wonder people struggle so much with magically-healed muscle injuries. Bone is simple, it is either there or it isn't, but muscles have never been as straightforward, which is why people suffer so. I mean, no wonder Alastor opted to amputate. I did not understand until recently and I always thought it was an odd choice. She had Harry send Hedwig out to a physiotherapist that she'd heard of with Wizarding ties, and he sent her back a list of exercises for me to do. She helped me initially, but the point of it was so that I could do it myself without anyone interfering. I can now do this -" She raised her hands above her head, swinging them down in a sweeping arc and producing a bunch of flowers with a proud grin.

"Minerva, that's fantastic!" he grinned.

"In fact, I feel so good," she said carefully, banishing them again. "I would like to start duelling today?"

"Min," he frowned. "Are you sure you're ready?"

"No," Minerva smiled, rubbing his chest with her foot. "But I'd like to try?"

"With me? Or shall I send a note to Filius?"

"I'd prefer it to be you," she smiled gently. "I know you. You'll push me, but not too much. Filius would hold back, I think."

"I'm totally inviting Harry and Ginny. I hope you realise that," Hermione murmured, rolling a little and wrapping her arms around Minerva properly with a sigh. "You're really comfy," she whispered. "Do you need to get up?"

"Not if you're not ready," Minerva muttered, scratching her nails across Hermione's scalp.

"I could stay here forever," Hermione sighed, making Minerva and Albus smile.

"I admit it is also my favourite place in the world," Albus quipped, making Hermione giggle into Minerva's neck. "If Mr Potter and Miss Weasley will also be in attendance, perhaps we should -" He didn't finish his sentence, meeting Minerva's eyes with his and smiling. He'd forgotten this is what it was about. In the quest to destroy Tom and protect Minerva, Harry and Hermione, he'd forgotten that  _ this _ was what he was fighting for.

"Al?"

"I," he swallowed and saw Hermione look at him dangerously. "I apologise," he said. "For forgetting that what is most important is here. Both of you. Harry. I -"

"I guess you're allowed one mistake per year," Hermione mumbled, making Minerva chuckle. 

"I'll remember," he said, patting her calf. 

He sighed, leaning back on the sofa and reaching for his tea. 

As Hermione and Minerva dozed at the other end of the sofa, he let his mind wander to the coming darkness he felt growing in his chest. Draco Malfoy, he now hoped, would not succeed in his mission, but should he do so, previously Albus thought that he would be the one that paid the price. He knew that, and he thought himself ready, but as he looked over at the two women napping on the sofa, he found he was not ready to leave this. He didn't want to. But, he realised, the plan was already in motion and knew it would be soon. Draco was looking worse and Severus was becoming more unpleasant - a sure sign that Voldemort was also getting stronger. He remembered a younger Severus, his face sunken and gaunt coming to him in tears. He wondered what his life would have been had he simply listened and, like Hermione had asked him to now, concentrated on one thing.

"You alright?" Minerva muttered, her toe poking his chest again.

"Just musing," he smiled, capturing her foot and massaging it gently. He could tell she knew he was lying.

"About," she swallowed. "The future?"

"Yes," he breathed. "I had thought I was ready. Accepting. I made a terrible mistake and a stupid one, all in one single moment. And those mistakes will cost me my life, and your happiness."

"I do not believe you cannot come up with a better plan," Minerva muttered, watching Hermione sleep. "You're Albus Dumbledore. You cannot die. We can't win this without you."

"Oh, my darling," he said, squeezing her bare foot. "You can and you will."

"I don't want to." 

Albus smiled, soothing her upset. "But you could, if necessary."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," she whispered. "Let us pretend for two days that I am your wife and you are my husband and this little one is," she swallowed thickly. "Is the centre of our universe and we are happy in love and in life. I cannot -"

"Alright, Min," he said quietly, wishing he hadn't made such rash decisions. "Alright. I can do that."

She nodded and he spent some more time massaging her feet, watching as her eyes fell closed while she leant on Hermione's head. He didn't have an answer for this. 

Not anymore.


	28. Leòmhann Manor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Who can tell me the translation of Leòmhann? For 4 rubber chickens?! 6 rubber chickens if you can pronounce it. I'll award them in the next chapter!**
> 
> **Phew. OKay. I'm exhausted. It's like the whole week has caught up with me and all I want to do is sleep. I think today is a day for hot chocolate and Oreos, despite the fact that it is like (ugh) 28C outside - that's 80F for all you imaginary temperature people. The wife has the airconditioning on low so...my toes are cold.**
> 
> **My god, I'm rambling. Please. Stop. Send some love to Spin, who is magnanimous and magnificent and magical.**
> 
> _For disclaimer, please see Ch2._
> 
> -0-

They'd had a slow morning, but by mid-afternoon, Hermione was pacing the floor. Most of the morning had been slightly tense, over what, she wasn't sure. Albus and Minerva were being very careful with each other and it was a bit weird to have their complete attention every time she spoke. She wondered what the heck had happened while she’d been asleep, but they were doing a valiant job of pretending it was nothing, so she didn't push. 

Honestly, she'd learnt her lesson. 

They ate lunch, Minerva asking her about her research article, prodding her for details and smiling when Albus joined in the conversation. It was actually amazing. Hermione had never had such a well rounded intellectual conversation with anyone and she came out of it with her brain spinning with possibilities, questions and new information.

"Relax," Minerva quipped, pulling her down onto the sofa. "Albus went to fetch Harry and Ginny. Just relax."

"I'm excited!"

"I know," Minerva grinned. "Me too. I haven't duelled Albus in about ten years."

"Why did you duel him last time?" Hermione asked, pretending not to preen under Minerva's careful splitting of her hair so she could plait it. It had become Hermione's favourite moment of the day.

"Um," Minerva paused for a moment and Hermione winced as her hair pulled. "Sorry, darling. I think," another pause. "Do you know, I don't know."

"Don't know what, my love?" Albus asked as he walked in the door.

"Why did we duel last time?"

"You lost a bet," Albus grinned, ushering Harry and Ginny into the living room.

"I couldn't have done!"

"You did," Albus smiled. "Someone bet you a duel with me that Puddlemere United would win the Quidditch League Cup."

Harry and Ginny looked very lost as they sat down next to Hermione.

"Did they win?" Hermione asked, winking at her friends.

"They wiped the floor with everyone that year," Albus answered with glee. "The loser duelled me."

"That wasn't a very fair bet," Hermione mused.

"I do remember that now," Minerva muttered. "Only Albus would bet  _ on  _ Puddlemere," she smirked. "The people we were with did not know we were together. What they did get, however, was a duel they still talk about to this day."

"So you don't, like, do this often?" Harry asked, slightly more used to their company than Ginny. 

"No, not at all," Albus muttered. "Maybe we should have," he sighed, before suddenly turning bright again. "A lesson for today. Duel the person you love as many times as possible," he said with a curt nod of his head. "It is as illuminating as it is exhilarating."

"Merlin, Albus, you sound like a fortune cookie," Minerva chuckled, tugging on Hermione's plait gently and kissing her head. "Are you all ready?" She looked at the two newcomers, who were staring openly. "What?"

"You're just really different at home, Professor," Ginny shrugged. "Nothing bad."

"Are you sure?" she asked, looking between Hermione and Albus. "I've not got something between my teeth, have I?"

"Definitely different," Harry chuckled.

"Right," Minerva said, standing up. "Have you eaten?"

Harry and Ginny nodded and Minerva smiled, moving out of the living room to get changed. Albus followed, leaving the three of them sitting on the sofa.

"Well that is a trip," Ginny laughed as the bedroom door closed behind them.

"Yep," Hermione shrugged.

"Pretty sure you're not being punished here though," Ginny looked around. "Kinda looks like your idea of heaven."

"Yeah," Hermione beamed. "I'm loving it. There's a library behind that painting too. As big as the one upstairs but with better books, but anyway you know how my life is, what's going on in Gryffindor tower?"

"We're coping," Ginny laughed. "We miss having you around to boss people about though, that's for sure." Ginny grinned, making Harry and Hermione laugh. "And Harry's pretty lousy at Transfiguration."

"Oi!"

"That is not true at all," Minerva said, coming out, fixing her hair with a pin.

"Holy sh -"

"Mr Potter, close your mouth," Minerva grinned, her cheeks going a bit pink. "But thank you."

"You look banging, McG," Ginny said, in a decent impression of the twins.

"Thank you as well," she smiled. "I only wish I could wear these every day. They are much better for moving in."

"You shouldn't," Hermione giggled. "You definitely shouldn't. Accidents in the castle would go up by fifty per cent. Madam Pomfrey would be quite upset with you."

Minerva laughed as Albus joined them, dressed in something that resembled the Auror's uniform they'd seen at the Ministry the previous year.

"You look splendid, as usual," Albus smiled, kissing her cheek and lingering a little.

"Are they that sweet all the time?" Ginny pretended to whisper.

"Yeah, it's disgusting really," Hermione smiled as she received a small tug on her plait. 

"Enough cheek out of you, madam," Albus muttered. Hermione was glad to see he'd relaxed around her. She would take their secret to the grave to protect Minerva. 

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked. "Because you wouldn't get changed if we were staying here."

"Quite correct," Albus smiled. "As usual. We will Floo to our home in the North," he turned to Ginny. "Miss Weasley, I'm afraid I shall, once again, ask you to keep this secret. The other two are not bound by quite the same rules."

"As if I'd tell anyone! I'm certainly not going to tell Mum, if that's what you're worried about."

"Excellent," Minerva said, ruffling Harry's hair. "I don't particularly want to be on the receiving end of one of Molly's jinxes."

Hermione giggled, watching Harry soak it up. She'd had much less time without a family, and more time with Albus and Minerva, but she knew how he felt.

"This is where we are going," he said, showing her a piece of paper with the words ‘Hag's Head’ written on it.

"Oh! It's a -" Hermione thought about it but Harry interrupted.

" _ Fidelius _ charm. Like on Sirius' place."

"Just so, sweetheart," Minerva said gently, cupping his cheek. "Once we are there I will show you the proper address so that you may enter."

"I bet there's more security at your place than on Gringotts," Ginny laughed.

Minerva chuckled and gathered a few things from her desk when Hermione felt the tension in the room ramp up. She looked between the two adults who seemed to be having a discussion silently above their heads.

"Do they do this often?" Harry muttered as Minerva nodded and fiddled about in her desk for a moment.

"Not as often as they could," Hermione whispered. 

"Little one," Minerva said, crouching by Hermione's chair. "I'm giving you this," she presented Hermione with her wand and Hermione's eyes went so wide, she was afraid they might fall out of her head. She hadn't set eyes on it since it had been taken from her.

Albus had announced to all the teachers in a staff meeting that there had been an 'incident' between the two Sixth Year Gryffindors and they had all responded accordingly. Lavender was made to sit on the opposite side of the room when they had classes together and only one professor had forgotten and suggested to her that she would need her wand. And, to be honest, Hermione had spent so much time practising her wandless charms, she hadn't missed it or even thought to ask for it back yet. Not even when Snape had suggested that his class would be better spent doing silly wand-waving and incantations. Hermione hadn't batted an eyelid and studied the movement anyway, confident in her ability to cast it no matter when, or if, she got it back.

"Not to keep," Minerva's voice brought her back to the present. "When we get back here, I'm going to take it back from you, but," Minerva glanced up at Albus, but Hermione looked back at her wand. "I want you to be prepared, should you need it."

"Thank you," Hermione said, her hand reaching out and pulling away before she could touch it.

"It's okay," Minerva smiled, squeezing her knee. "A wand never forgets its witch."

"You sound like Olivander," Harry mused. "He said something like that when I got my wand."

Hermione tuned them out and took it from Minerva's hands, amazed at how muted her magic had been while she was without it. It flowed through her like she was plugged in at both ends. But, it didn't dull as she put it down again, and she looked at her hands.

"Are you alright?" Minerva asked, kneeling in front of her properly.

"I feel," she shook her head. "I dunno, electric."

"Albus?"

"Describe it to me, Hermione," he said, coming around to her side.

Harry and Ginny watched on, but Albus drew her vision as he got between them.

"I touched my wand and felt like I'd," she winced trying to find the word. "Electric," she said again. "But," she glanced at her wand on the side table. "I can still feel it running through me. I don't know where it starts and where it stops but it's running through me."

"You've never felt this before?"

She shook her head, glancing between them. 

"What is it?"

"I don't know, sweetheart," Minerva muttered, watching Albus look at her carefully.

"Permit me?" Albus asked and Hermione nodded. He waved his wand over her and stepped back immediately, bumping into the table.

"Miss Granger, that is the second time you have shown me something I don't understand."

"What?"

"You," Minerva reached forward and touched her arm, her head tipping sideways and her eyes closing as her thumb rubbed over Hermione's skin. "She's -"

"She is," Albus mumbled, his eyes stormy. 

"I'm what?"

"Warded," Minerva frowned. "With -"

"Minerva," Albus said, his voice chilling the room by a few degrees. "Not here."

"What? When?" Hermione demanded. "Why?"

"I," Albus sighed, looking at Harry and Ginny.

"They can know," Hermione muttered, rubbing her hands on her jeans to ease the tingle. "They know everything else."

"They shouldn't," Albus grumbled.

"I'm going to tell them when I see them next either way."

"Well then, perhaps we shouldn't tell  _ you _ !"

"Albus, Hermione," Minerva said, sounding tired, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Let us not make this into another argument."

Hermione looked guiltily at Minerva and apologised.

"Do they fight a lot?" Ginny asked quizzically, looking between Hermione and Dumbledore.

"Like cats and dogs," Minerva grumbled, winking at Harry as she stood. "Come on, this will keep. If we don't go now, we will have no time to do as we wish. So, I'm going through, are you all coming?"

"Sure," Hermione said, getting up. Her eyes hadn't left Albus' though. Minerva went first, followed by Harry and Ginny.

"What am I?" she asked once they were alone.

"I don't know," Albus admitted, his hand hovering over the skin on her arm. "An anomaly."

"Just another way I'm a freak, I guess," Hermione muttered. 

Albus' hand stopped her before she could step into the Floo. It tingled more where he touched her skin.

"Not that," he whispered, squeezing her hand. "Never that. Special."

"But why?"

"I honestly don't know," Albus said, with a sad smile. "Let us go, we will discuss it later. But perhaps once the other two are back in their dormitories for the day. I will be along presently, I'm just going to write a note to Filius."

"Alright," she agreed, calling out the address and spinning away. 

She appeared in some sort of living room, her mouth agape at what she was seeing. It was not what she had pictured. In fact, the Hog's Head pub in Hogsmeade had slightly better decor.

"'Mione," Harry appeared at the door. "This way."

She followed him out of the room and onto the street and he showed her another piece of paper with Minerva’s writing on it.

"What does that even say?" She looked at it sideways, trying to guess the sounds.

Harry laughed and turned it the right way round.  _ Leòmhann Manor _ .

"I somehow don't think I'm even going to attempt to pronounce that," Hermione muttered as the gap between the buildings in front of her suddenly appeared quite full of a house that was breathtaking. 

"Whoa!" she whispered, glancing at Harry who grinned. 

"It's bloody amazing," Harry grinned. "I think you lucked out 'Mione."

"Come on you two, get out of the street," Minerva nodded them towards the gates. "I don't need anyone looking out their window and seeing Harry Potter and Hermione Granger off school property. I get enough mail as it is."

They slipped in through the gateway, Hermione stopping as a wave of  _ something _ washed over her. It felt like she had been doused in water and she blinked up at Minerva who was watching her carefully.

"Are you alright?"

"Something," she rolled her neck. "I can feel it."

"I know," Minerva smiled, taking Hermione's hands. The feeling grew tenfold and Hermione pulled away, stepping back outside the gates.

"Hermione? Hermione! Sweetheart, listen to me -" 

Hermione, however, was having trouble. It was making her feel so very dizzy and she couldn't quite feel her feet underneath her. 

"Albus!"

"I have her," he said gently, scooping her up in his good arm. "Trust me?" he asked quietly and she nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Deep breath."

He stepped through and Hermione groaned as her stomach flip-flopped and rolled her whole balance around.

"Here, Albus," Minerva said, and Hermione felt herself being moved. "I have you, little one."

"Min?"

"I'm here."

"I'm going to be sick."

She wasn't lying, she felt her feet hit the ground and she bent over, emptying her stomach. Someone held her steady while she retched again and again until she collapsed back into sure arms.

"We've got you," Minerva whispered. "Breathe through it."

"What was that?" Hermione blinked, wincing at the taste in her mouth.

"To explain would take a whole day," Albus said, watching over them. She took the glass of water offered and rinsed her mouth.

"But it's not bad?"

"I do not think so," he smiled gently. "Quite the opposite in fact."

"Can you explain it? Just a little?"

"You're reacting to Minerva's magic. This is her family's home, her ancestral home. Her magic is what binds this house, so you," he looked at her, heaving a great sigh. "You felt that, as you came in the gates and then Minerva took your hands and -."

"I shouldn't be able to," Hermione said, looking between them. "That’s what you're  _ not _ saying, isn't it?"

"Not necessarily," Albus said carefully. "You especially, being so close to Minerva could perhaps perceive it, but you shouldn't have been able to feel it in quite the way you did. I believe if you asked Harry or Ginny if they felt it at all, they'd say it felt like a tingling sensation."

"Like when you enter Hogwarts."

There was a long pause.

"I believe," he said very carefully. "That they would tell you that they don't feel anything when they enter Hogwarts."

"So I  _ am _ a freak."

"No," Albus said, helping them move closer to the door and kneeling in front of her and taking her hand. Minerva had both arms wrapped around her chest and kissed her hair. "I told you," he smiled. "Special."

"Well, can  _ you _ feel the wards at Hogwarts?"

They looked at each other for a long while and Hermione truly didn't think she was going to get an answer.

"I do," Minerva said gently, looking at Albus carefully. "Obviously, Albus does because he," she stopped herself. "Is the Headmaster."

Hermione wasn't sure she believed them but she nodded. She felt slightly better now she'd sat for a bit and she stood, feeling her face heating up as her friends watched her.

"You alright?" Harry asked warily.

"Yeah," Hermione nodded. "Just another way I'm weird."

"Join the club 'Mione," Harry scoffed.

"Yeah well," Ginny said, wrapping her arms around both of them. "That's why I like you both."

"Hey!" Harry yelled as Ginny scampered into the house.

Hermione heard Minerva chuckle and they followed, Hermione's eyes going wide as she saw Minerva's home for the first time.


	29. Sabaid - Duelling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Guys. We're here. Also, Spin and I realised today it wasn't as long as we thought it was. For that, I apologise again.**
> 
> **Also, Poppinswannabe and my mystery friend Enamoured Reader both got the translation of Leòmhann correct, it does indeed mean lion. Tartan Tabby 85 got the pronunciation too! I concur that the pronunciation is ley-oh-vahn... (Although lioness would be ban-leòmhann I think) but if someone more knowledgeable than me wanted to correct me, I would be okay with that. So Six rubber chickens for you Tabby. Poppins and my mystery friend, you both win 4 rubber chickens. I don't know what that means for any of you but I think they are some sort of Weasley Wizard Wheeze?**
> 
> **B/N: *Spin shoves her hand up in the air* I said lion too! Where are my rubber chickens, hmm?!**
> 
> **A/N: Golly. Ten rubber chickens to Spin, cos... it's Spin. Sorry guys :P**
> 
> _For disclaimer, please see Ch2._
> 
> -0-

They took a tour and spent some time marvelling at the grounds from the terrace before Albus called them back inside. 

"I don't mean to cut the tour short, but we are here for a reason," he grinned mischievously. "And I would  _ so _ like to beat Minerva for once."

"For once?" Harry said, looking between them. "You mean Minerva beats you?"

"Thanks very much, Harry James Potter," Minerva said, her hand on her hip. Hermione could see, even now, that she was moving better in the last week than she had all year. 

Recovering a little now they were inside, Hermione followed them into a grand room; a ballroom in another house. But not in this one. Hermione could see scorch marks on the wooden floor and up the walls, and she grinned at Harry as they were directed to sit down at the edge of the room.

"Hold still," Minerva said, taking a deep breath and then moving her wand in a complicated arc and reciting a complex litany of Latin. "This will protect you from any errant spells. You will not be able to move from here until I give the counter-charm. Got it?"

The three of them nodded and watched as Minerva rolled her head once and took off her jacket. She was wearing a maroon singlet underneath, her arms bare.

"She's bloody fit," Harry mumbled, getting a double slap from both Hermione and Ginny. Minerva tried not to smile, but Hermione could see she'd heard.

"I'll kindly ask you to keep your opinions of my wife to yourself, Mr Potter," Albus said with a wry smile. "Whether you are correct or not."

"Ahem," Harry cleared his throat. "Yes, Sir. Sorry, Sir."

"Thank you for the compliment, young man," Minerva chuckled. "Glad to see I've still got it, as it were."

They laughed and went back to watching. Hermione looked at Albus who stood very still, legs together and arms as well. He held his wand in his dead hand, a glove covering the blackened flesh and pointed it at the floor as Minerva took two deep breaths. She looked at Hermione and winked before turning and sending two shots at Albus who blocked them effortlessly.

It was a spectacular display of magic. Minerva sent spell after spell and Albus blocked every one of them, or redirected them either side of him, like he was slicing the spell out of the air. Harry was watching with an open mouth and even Ginny's eyes were glazed over. Hermione was on her knees at the very edge of the wards that Minerva had placed on them, watching each spell fly through the air.

"She's completely silent," Hermione whispered suddenly, realising. "She doesn't say anything."

"If your enemy does not know what you are firing," she said, her voice sounding a little out of breath. "They have less chance of blocking it."

"Yeah," Harry quipped. "Unless you're Albus Dumbledore."

Minerva laughed and Hermione was struck with just how achingly beautiful she was. Her hair was in a ponytail, which was so very strange to see, and she had such precise foot movements as she worked that she appeared to be dancing gracefully across the floor.

"It's like art," she breathed.

"But why isn't he retaliating?" Ginny asked.

"Because I'm just warming up," Minerva said, stopping and standing straight. She took another breath and a long sip of her drink, returning to the spot she had been a moment ago and matching his stance. "I want you all to stay still and quiet. Don't distract us. And be calm," she smiled at them and Hermione couldn't take her eyes off her. "And now, love," she called. "I'm ready."

Hermione held her breath as they bowed to each other and before either of them had stood, they were shooting spells at each other at a pace that Hermione couldn't even comprehend. Minerva's were quicker, but his seemed stronger. Hermione wondered if that would be different had she been at full health. Their wands were a blur, their feet moving to a beat only they could hear. At one stage Albus seemed to send three simultaneous spells without even moving his hand and Minerva, with cat-like reflexes dropped to a knee and spun, avoiding two and redirecting the other. It careened into the wall of spells keeping them safe. She was pretty sure she heard Harry swear. 

Hermione was in awe. She'd never seen wand-work like this. It was so clean and crisp, every movement was sublime. It was beautiful. They danced in opposition to each other. Minerva threw herself over her own body like a gymnast, the spells firing from her wand quicker than Hermione was sure she could even speak them. Albus was masterful, he hadn't moved once, until about four minutes in when Minerva sent one high, making him look, and then a low one, grinning as he sidestepped with a glare. It got even more fierce after that, Albus' robes swirling out behind him like a storm. 

She realised with a smile why Minerva beat him. At no point did he try to beat her. Hermione knew him now, well enough to see. He wasn't trying to beat her, he was pushing her, constantly. He loved her so deeply that Hermione could almost feel it radiating off them. 

And they were having the time of their life. The duel went on, Minerva pushing to find a chink in his armour and Albus pushing her to do better. Minerva's eyes were the darkest green Hermione had ever seen. More importantly, she could see how happy they both were. And, how relieved Minerva was that she could move. For a while, she watched as Minerva's arms got more expressive and Albus had no problem blocking the spells she sent, having seen them telegraphed by her movements. Albus ducked after a particularly obvious set of spells when she then sent a quick and quiet one that sailed right past his ear. 

Hermione grinned as Minerva threw her head back and laughed.

"Are you going to duel me, darling?" Minerva quipped, twirling her wand in her hand. "Or shall I just keep on surprising you?"

Albus didn't reply in words, instead, sent a flurry of spells that had Minerva sidestepping and spinning like a ballerina. She gave as good as she got though, her hair coming loose around her face, where it stuck to her skin. They were both glowing with the effort.

Hermione didn't need to wonder how Albus felt - she felt it too. If Minerva could duel like this, even before she was fully recovered, there was very little to worry about in the coming months.

"It's amazing," Ginny whispered, startling Hermione out of her thoughts. She'd forgotten they were there, to be honest, but she grinned at them both, going back to watching Albus and Minerva with a hope that it would never end.

Albus sent two spells, spinning like bladed frisbees towards her. Hermione's heart was in her mouth as Minerva had the audacity to blow him a kiss before bending over backwards, her body moving in an arc, using the momentum of their spinning flight to send them back at him. She only got halfway through sending the second back, before she cried out and dropped on her side, her wand rolling away from her grasp. 

Hermione's heart leapt when she saw Albus' third spell following, clearly designed to hit while she was busy with the other two. Except Minerva wasn't paying attention and as Albus realised this, he tried, but couldn't stop it while he was defending against his own spell, turned back on him.

"Minerva!"

Albus' voice was all the impetus she needed. Hermione scrambled up, grunting as Minerva's protection spells broke around her, her hands stinging where she'd pushed against it. She sprinted to Minerva who was kneeling on the ground, head bent over and holding her chest, oblivious to the danger she was in.

"Hermione!"

His voice exploded in her head as she waved her hand, desperately wishing for protection. She fell over Minerva, pulling her to the side just as the spell crashed into her shield, exploding in a cacophony of smoke and fire.

"What the bloody hell just happened?"

Harry's voice was the last thing she heard before she passed out.


	30. Nighean dìomhair - Mysterious Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N: I think you all liked that duel, didn't you ;) I'm glad! I'd also like to remind those of you who have left such wonderful reviews on FF dot net, that I have probably replied to you all and to check your PM inboxes cos we're not getting any emails to notify us that there is mail waiting.**
> 
> **Spin has asked me to inform you that there is a kinda squiffy timeline ahead. She doesn't like squiffy timelines so I try not to do that sort of thing to her, except in this one... I just couldn't help it. Please forgive me Spin. I adore you.**
> 
> **Also, yes, of course, that's a Peter Andre reference in the title :P**
> 
> _For disclaimer, please see Ch2._
> 
> -0-

Minerva had no idea what had just occurred. She'd been showing off mostly. Duelling was one of her favourite pastimes and duelling Albus was just as thrilling as going to bed with him sometimes, and as they had precious little of either in the last few years she had become completely lost in it. Her heart was thumping and her body hadn't felt as good as it had in years. And then, she'd pushed it too far.

As a young woman, the move had been easy, but she felt her chest catch as she curled her body around, using her wand to spin the spells back at him. She achieved it with the first, but the second did not go as planned. She crashed to the floor as she gasped, losing her concentration and her footing, dropping on her ribs painfully. Her wand rolled away but she didn't even notice. She had been stupid not to stay down, it was the first rule of duelling, but she couldn't seem to draw breath. She clambered to her knees, clutching her chest and breathing heavily. Albus' voice felt like a dream and had she felt less like she was suffocating, she'd have looked up. 

She didn't though, still gasping for air and trying to stop the pain with the heel of her hand as she heard Albus' voice, louder this time. Only it was Hermione's name that he called.

She looked up then, her eyes widening as she saw a spell hurting towards her. Her wand was out of reach, but as she tensed, prepared to move, a shimmer of silver light flew in front of her face and a body wrapped around her with a shout. Albus’ spell exploded in her ears and her lungs filled with the acrid smoke of it.

She gasped again as her body landed on the floor, beside another that she couldn't quite believe was there. 

"What -" She couldn't believe it. Her eyes saw it but her brain would not compute it. Hermione had managed to somehow break apart the strongest protection spells she was sure she'd ever cast and simultaneously manage a wandless  Protego , crossing the floor before Albus’ spell had hit them. She was in so much pain that she couldn't even move, but she needed to. Hermione's hands were red and blistered. And her eyes were closed.

"Albus!"

"I'm here," he muttered, apologising to her with a look. "You sent one back, but I couldn't deal with that one and dismiss mine. I got carried away.”

"It's fine, my fault," she gasped. "She -"

"I know, don't talk, darling. Just be still. Catch your breath. I will see to her."

"Professor!"

Harry arrived at her side and she took the offered hand, sitting up gingerly with Ginny holding her shoulders. The young woman passed her a bottle of water and knelt behind her, letting her lean on her.

"Thank you," she said to the two of them.

"Is she okay?"

"A little burnt and bruised but otherwise fine, as far as I can tell," Albus announced after a moment. "She is exhausted.”

"How did she -"

"I," Minerva looked up at Albus and saw the truth in his face. "We don't know."

"But she shouldn't have been able to do that?"

"No," Minerva said, chewing her lip while Albus stared into her eyes. 

"You're worried," Harry said unnecessarily.

"You don't understand, Harry," Minerva hissed, dropping her gaze with her hand still pressed to her chest. "The only person that should have been able to break that spell is me. Not even Albus could have done it." She thought about what she’d said. "Actually  he may have been able to, but not easily and only because he knows me," she stopped him from interrupting. "Knows my magic."

"Which throws my original theory out of the window," Albus mused from where he was kneeling beside Hermione. 

"What was your original theory?" Ginny asked.

"That she was, somehow, a Dumbledore. A different branch," he clarified as Minerva's eyes widened. "A cousin of a cousin perhaps, I thought it explained everything. Except what she just managed to do."

"Could that have been a coincidence?" Harry asked, also kneeling, one hand on Minerva's knee as his face studied Hermione. "She could still be related to you, and just have enough power to break Min -" his eyes bugged. "Sorry, Professor McGonagall's wards?"

Albus looked pensive as Minerva reached out and took Harry's hand. 

"You're welcome to call me Minerva in private," she smiled.

"Honestly, Hermione says it so much, I just call you that between us anyway."

"What, in class?" Minerva exclaimed.

She looked at Harry, her experienced eyes telling her that she wasn't going to like the revelation he was about to give them. And judging by how still Ginny had gone behind her, Minerva pinched her nose, trying to avoid a worse headache than the one she already had.

"Alright, you two," she mumbled. "Out with it."

"Um," Harry started, but swallowed his voice as he shook his head.

"Ginny?" she asked.

"Bloody hell, Harry," Ginny muttered. "Hermione’s going to kill us."

"How about this," Minerva said, a touch of steel in her voice. " I will kill you if you do not tell me."

"Real funny," Harry said, dropping to his backside. "Great choices."

"It  is  more information for them," Ginny muttered, nodding to Hermione. "And there's obviously something going on. She's said it often enough that even I know it shouldn't have been that easy."

Minerva watched Harry's face as a litany of emotions crossed it before he sighed. 

"Fine," he grimaced. "We,  she ," he winced. "God, she's really going to kill me. She managed to get a pair of," he rushed the next words. "Working walkie-talkies into the castle. They're like -"

"I know what they are, Harry. I'm half Muggle." She turned to Albus. "Suffice as to say they are Muggle electronic communication devices."

Harry held up his hands in surrender as both teachers turned back to him with incredulous stares. 

"I don't know how, so don't ask me. But she could work them almost immediately. She sent one to me and told me I had to use it near the walls." He looked at Albus. "I am sorry we broke the rules, but I'm not sorry she found a way to contact me. I needed to talk to her, I couldn't do it all on my own. We couldn't. We tried, not even Ginny and me."

"Alright, son," Minerva sighed, seeing the worry in Albus' face. "It's alright. One of you help me up and we'll get back to the castle."

A pop signalled a new arrival and Dobby squeaked, under the scrutiny of four pairs of eyes. 

"Headmaster Dumbleydore Sir, you is needed at the castle," he swallowed, his eyes filling with tears. "A student, she's been cursed."

"What?" Albus said, spinning around. "Dobby, think very carefully, what was the message you were sent to give me?"

"Professor Snape said to give it to you in private."

"Minerva, stay with the children."

"Albus!"

"Minerva! Stay with them," he called from over his shoulder, already at the doorway.

"Snape sent Dobby," Harry muttered. "He knows Dobby."

"None of that," Minerva ordered, her voice hopefully imperious enough to stop his brain from running away with him. "Help me up, If I'm to  stay ," she spat the word, making the kids laugh. She sent a  Wingardium Leviosa Hermione’s way, lifting her from the floor onto a nearby sofa. "I might as well make us some dinner while we wait for Hermione to wake up."

"Can I help you?" Ginny smiled. "I'm a pretty good cook. I help Mum when I’m at home and I quite like the idea of knowing you out of school.”

"As do I, sweetheart, of course, you can," Minerva chuckled, getting to her feet with a groan using Ginny's hands for leverage. "Hey," she said, running her hand through Harry's hair. "You alright?"

"Just worried about her I guess."

"Oh darling, I worry enough about all of you to last three lifetimes," Minerva laughed. "But if Albus says she's okay, then she is. Let her wake up in her own time and then we'll have some answers."

"Should we not do something about her hands?" Harry asked as Minerva turned. 

She turned back. 

"I had forgotten," she looked at Harry apologetically. "They don't look too bad but if you go to the third bedroom up the stairs there's some burn paste in our bathroom cupboard."

"No way," Harry shook his head. "I'm not going in your bathroom!" Minerva laughed, pulling his head closer and kissing his hair. 

"Fair enough, Ginny would you be a dear?"

"Third bedroom on the right?"

Minerva nodded and Ginny jogged out of the room. The silence that sat wasn't uncomfortable but Minerva sought to fill it, sitting on a small stool she conjured to avoid the floor again.

"I had not realised how much the three of you were doing for me," she said gently, her hand ruffling his hair again. "And how much you were doing once Hermione was removed from the dormitory. Thank you, Harry."

"S'ok," he whispered. "It's only right that you get as much time as possible with him."

"I -" 

Minerva was floored by this young man. She knew that perhaps of all of them, Harry would feel Albus' loss as keenly as she. 

"Professor?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Does it always hurt so much to love people?"

Minerva's heart broke all over again for this boy, his green eyes stormy and full of tears.

"Come here," she murmured, holding him. "The truth is," she whispered. "Yes, often it does. Because love is an intense emotion, the other side of that is what you feel when that is damaged or lost."

"But isn't it easier just not to love?"

"Easier, little one?" she repeated, shifting back to the floor and pulling him into her arms properly. "Yes, undoubtedly. But now imagine if I'd never insisted Albus marry me, if I hadn't had his love to myself for nearly thirty years. Imagine if I had not loved him back. I would undoubtedly be that stern, bitter woman that I often pretend to be. I couldn't love you like this," she pressed a kiss to his hair. "And Albus would not know how to love you either," she whispered. "Imagine if you'd never known Sirius, or Hagrid or Hermione and Ginny." She let that sit before pressing another kiss to his head. "Never forget that love is never wrong, sunshine. It is worth the potential heartbreak. Every time."

He sighed and she could tell she'd given him a lot to think about. She sat with him while he went through his thoughts and Ginny returned, holding out the burn paste with a smile.

"Want me to do it?"

Minerva looked down at Harry who seemed perfectly content.

"Please," she smiled.

"Professor? I'm not always one for breaking Professor Dumbledore's rules, but don't you reckon we ought to go back? Only Gryffindor has no one," she shrugged. "When you're not around it was Hermione, Harry or I. I mean, there's Katie and Cormac," she winced. "And Ron, I guess, but those two are as bad as each other."

Minerva went very still, chewing her lip.

"You're right," she hummed. "Can I trust the three of you to stay here?"

"Of course," Ginny said, snorting indignantly.

"Thank you," Minerva smiled, beckoning her forward and kissing her hair. "Let me get her into the living room, then I'll go. You're safest here anyway."

"Does no one else know where you live?" Ginny asked quizzically as she smeared the burn paste on Hermione's hands.

"My brother and his wife, but he has his own house, and rarely visits," Minerva smiled. "You'll like him, Bill always reminded me of him."

Ginny nodded and stepped back as Minerva levitated Hermione into the living room, smoothing back her hair as she dropped gently onto the cushions.

"Do  you think she's a Dumbledore?" Harry asked, watching. 

"She certainly doesn't have the nose," Minerva quipped. She glanced at Harry and found him staring at her evenly. "I truly don't know, Harry," she soothed. "I do know that whatever this is, she is incredibly gifted. I already know she can -" She stopped and cupped Harry's cheek. "Well, I'll let her explain that to you when she wakes."

"She will wake up though?"

"Yes," Minerva smiled, having performed her own diagnostic spell. "Merely exhausted. It shouldn't be too long, what she did was," she considered. "Powerful."

"Alright," Harry said. "You'd better go."

"Anything I should know?" Minerva asked, pulling on her jacket and waving her hand over her hair and putting it back in her usual style.

"Annabel Martin has a new asthma inhaler, but sometimes forgets to use it. Jordan Reynolds and Cassie Bream just broke up and," Harry looked at Ginny. "Is that it?"

"Sammy Lewis just got word that his dog died, he was pretty upset," Ginny muttered. "But I think that's it though. Life's been pretty quiet.”

"I am so proud of the three of you," Minerva declared, kissing Harry's forehead, then Ginny's. "Be good. Do not leave here. No matter what," she looked at them. "I'm serious. I don't care who calls or what happens. You are safest here. Stay here until Albus or I come for you, and even then make sure it's one of us. Ask us something only we would know."

"We will," Harry smiled. "I promise. We'll be okay."


	31. A tuigsinn dìomhaireachdan - Inklings of a Theme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: My darlings, I'm running late. I was hungry and I was about to start a fight with someone on the internet so I had to eat, my apologies. But we're here now. Unfortunately, that means I haven't replied to ANYONE's reviews and for that, I am so sorry, but don't worry, I'm about to do that now ;)**
> 
> **As always, my darling Spin has talked me down from the ledge today - you, anonymous internet fiend, you were spared only by the graces of Spin, the Magnificent. You owe her a debt, puny leech. I shall not be as forgiving next time.**
> 
> **Spin is also doing her level best to get me to add chapters. All the time, poking holes in my story that need more explanation. You're all very welcome :P**
> 
> _For disclaimer, please see Ch2._
> 
> -0-

As Minerva stepped through the fireplace into her rooms, her mind was racing at a hundred miles an hour. She'd put on a brave face for the kids, but Albus was not as good at hiding his worry from her. She'd seen that look on his face exactly once before; the day he'd read that note from Severus when Harry was just a little more than a year old. 

She didn't want to think of that time either, so she rushed straight out of the door and into the corridors, swallowing hard at how quiet it was. She waved her wand and asked her Patronus to find Filius. 

"Minerva, we're in the hall."

She pulled her jacket around her a little tighter, realising belatedly she had not thought to change and this particular set of robes did not like being transfigured.

"Minerva!" Pomona Sprout greeted her in the Entrance Hall. "Albus said you were otherwise engaged? Lovely robes by the way."

"Pomona, thank you. My schedule has since cleared," she smiled, patting the woman's hand. 

"Minerva," Severus said, nodding as he walked away.

"Albus just summoned him to his office." Filius’ eyes met hers for a moment. "Katie Bell was," she watched as he sought the word. "Injured."

"Miss Bell?" Minerva gaped, looking at her students. "I will check on the Gryffindors then I shall also go to Albus' office," she smiled at the two of them. "I thank you for going above and beyond this year, my friends. I will not forget it, nor find every opportunity to repay your kindness to both me, and my," she smiled. "My three young ones."

"They were quite insistent," Pomona smiled, leaning into their conversation. "Young Hermione has a great future ahead of her." 

Minerva thought back to where Hermione currently was. "She does," she smiled. "Excuse me."

The Hall was as sombre as it had ever been in situations like this. Everyone's eyes were on her as she made her way over, checking in with her students, making sure they were all alright. 

"Professor, it wasn't her fault!" She frowned as a young woman she recognised as Katie Bell's friend stood from the Hufflepuff table, disturbing the silence.

"Come with me," she said, nodding towards the door. "Miss Martin?" One of the first years squeaked as she stood to attention.

"Calm down, child," Minerva chided gently. "Do you have your inhaler?"

"Yes, Professor," she said, swallowing. 

"Good, make sure you use it when you're meant to, hmm? The rest of you, pay attention to the instructions given by Professor Flitwick. If I find any one of you steps out of line, you shall  _ all _ be given detention, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Professor," they recited, a little apprehensively. Minerva would have laughed at any other time.

"Come with me, Miss Perkins," she said gently and led the way to the Headmaster’s office and asked the gargoyle for entry.

"One moment, Mistress," he grumbled.

There was a pause and she smiled as she heard the spiral staircase start. 

"Minerva," Severus glanced at her as the door opened. "An unusual set of robes for a Saturday afternoon."

"You may go up, Miss Perkins," she said, holding Severus with a glare until the girl tentatively started climbing the stairs. "I do not know what you are doing with my husband, Severus," she said, looking at him carefully. His poker face was perfect. "But I am warning you, if you are somehow responsible for what is to come, there will be no hiding from me. I will not take our friendship into consideration, I will not rest until you hurt as much as I do."

"Minerva, I -"

"If you know anything, I beg you to tell me. I," she sighed, looking him in the eye. "No curse kills someone in a year."

"Surely," he said, brushing some imaginary lint from his robes. "That would be a question for him?"

"Severus, I am not asking him, I am asking you. As your friend."

"And I cannot tell you, even if I wished to," he muttered. "And for that," he paused, meeting her eyes for a fraction of a second. "I am truly sorry, Minerva."

"Severus!"

He sighed, bowed his head and swept down the corridor as she watched, interrupted by Albus' gargoyle clearing its throat. She shook herself from her thoughts and climbed the stairs, finding Albus' eyes as he served the young girl tea.

"Tell me once more, Miss Perkins," he smiled kindly. "These ears are old." Minerva pushed her racing thoughts from her mind and listened intently, knowing it was for her benefit.

"We went to The Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer and Katie came back to the table with a package. Said she had to deliver it to the castle, it was a surprise for someone. We'd only just ordered our drinks but then she left."

Albus steepled his fingers, his eyes locked on hers as the young Hufflepuff retold her account. As the young girl sniffled Minerva met his eyes, finding all the worry in the world in them.

"It is alright, Miss Perkins," Albus said gently. "Miss Bell will be fine in time. With a little rest and recuperation, St Mungo’s will get her back to normal," Minerva saw how big of a lie that was in his eyes. "In the meantime, I will return you to the Hall while Professor McGonagall, perhaps you may retrieve our unaccounted charges?"

She nodded, waiting for the door to shut behind him before Flooing to the abandoned pub opposite their home. She watched from the window up and down the street; it would not do to be discovered in her haste to return to the children inside her manor. Finding the coast clear, she ran across the road and through the gates, walking in the house without thinking.

She immediately found herself on the end of three wands, and she laughed at how stupid she'd been.

"I'm so sorry," she said, looking at the three of them. "That was foolish on my part."

"What happened, just before you left here?" Harry asked, doing as she had asked.

"Albus was summoned to the school at the request of  _ Professor _ Snape," she looked at him pointedly. "To attend a student who had been cursed. Before that," she looked at Hermione, taking in every detail. "Hermione decided to age me by about a hundred years."

All three wands dropped and Hermione fell into her arms. Minerva could feel how weak she still was, even though she was doing a good job of hiding it. 

"Come on," she whispered into Hermione's hair. "I have some chocolate somewhere. Then we must return. Albus is waiting."

"Is the student okay? Is it someone we know?"

"She will be," Minerva muttered. "It was Katie Bell. She is alive but is badly hurt. I will say no more of it though. What has happened is not for us to discuss."

"What? But -"

"No," she said kindly, but firmly. "This has nothing to do with the three of you."

"I bet it was Malfoy," Harry glared at his hands.

"Harry?" she said gently, tipping his chin to make him look at her. "I cannot say this clearly enough, child. Do  _ not _ go about wildly accusing someone of doing something so terrible. For it was not so long ago that people were doing the same to you and I have it in mind that you did not enjoy it."

He swallowed and nodded. Minerva kissed his temple.

"Good. Now, are you alright, little one?" she asked, turning her attention back to Hermione. She nodded, but Minerva could see the worry in her face.

"Harry told me what Albus thinks."

"Harry," Minerva said, sighing, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I really wish you hadn't. Albus and I would have discussed it with her later," she looked at him pointedly. "When she felt better."

"But what if I am?" Hermione looked at her.

"And what if you are," Minerva said gently, sitting her down and groaning as she crouched before her. "Ginny darling, could you go into the kitchen, the door by the front and get us some chocolate. It should be two cupboards to the left of the sink. Up high."

"Sure."

"Hermione," Minerva said gently, waiting for her to look back at her. "So what if you are?"

"I'm," she blinked, tears gathering in her eyes as her voice dropped to a whisper. "Min, what am I?"

Minerva got up beside her and pulled her into her arms. They sat for a moment until Ginny came back, holding the chocolate triumphantly.

"Phew," she said, snapping some off as she walked towards them. "Third cupboard Minerva, not second. I thought I was crazy."

"Sorry, darling," she smiled, accepting the piece and handing it to Hermione. "Eat this. Until it's gone."

They waited quietly until Hermione sat up with a sigh. 

"I feel better, thank you."

"I'm glad. Now let's go, before Albus worries more than he has to."

They stood at the gate, Minerva fussing over them and locking the door behind them with a wave of her wand. She went first, looking up and down the street from the window of the derelict pub and gestured for the three youngsters to make the same journey. It didn't take long for Harry and Ginny to pass by her and Floo back, but she frowned when Hermione didn't follow. She walked back to the door, looking across the road at the young woman. She was standing right on the line of the property, her hands out in front of her.

Minerva stepped out, cursing her rotten luck as a Muggle started walking down the street. Hermione looked like she was in another world completely and Minerva wished with all her might that she would stay exactly where she was. One step over that boundary and she'd appear, Minerva rolled her eyes, like magic, in front of a Muggle.

She watched as the Muggle ambled along before she realised what she'd have to do. She took a step back from the door and concentrated, feeling her breath inside and outside of her. She closed her eyes and in place of her body sat a tabby cat. 

Her feelings were less, somehow, in this form and she stretched deliciously, pointing her toes and flicking her tail. She pranced across the road and as Hermione was about to take a step forward, she pounced, landing on her chest. Hermione squeaked and stepped back, gaping at Minerva who changed mid-leap and caught her gently.

"I've got you," she smiled, as Hermione sighed. "Sorry sweetheart, but there's a Muggle coming down the road and I didn't want you to come out and make it an issue."

"Sorry, I," she swallowed. "I was remembering how I felt when we got here and now," she trailed off and looked at her hands.

"Hermione, tell me."

"I feel it. I feel it everywhere."

"Feel what, sweetheart?"

"Magic. I think."

Minerva frowned, peering at the young woman.

"Can you," she chewed her cheek. "Can you explain it to me?" Seeing the in-depth answer coming, Minerva wished she hadn't asked. "Actually, sweetheart," she said, tucking Hermione's hair behind her ear. "Can you hold that thought until we're back at the castle? I was only supposed to fetch you and take you right back. We've already been gone for a long time."

"Yeah," Hermione nodded, wincing as she pulled on her shirt. "My hands really hurt."

"They will for a while, love," Minerva kissed her hair. "That was some feat."

"How weird is it that I did that?" she asked as they watched the Muggle walk past. "Truly?"

"Weird," Minerva said gently. "To match your phrasing. Very, very weird. But it's nothing to worry about just now. Can you stand? Are you ready?"

"Yeah," she nodded. 

Minerva wrapped her arm around her and walked her across the road. Hermione was leaning on her heavily as they made it into the building and Minerva kept shooting side-long looks at her, worried beyond belief at how she was behaving. Finally reaching the fireplace and calling out the address, she helped her into the Floo, and saw just how pale she was. Everything about this made Minerva's heart beat faster than she'd like and ignoring sense, she followed barely a second after Hermione. They emerged almost together, Minerva reaching Hermione just as the girl collapsed into her arms.


	32. Leanabh do-dhèanta - Impossible Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: I say, this *might* be halfway. Spin keeps poking holes in my story, which means I keep having to add in chapters, but at this point, I think this is halfway. And! We have...the beginnings of answers. Maybe not solid answers, but there is a lot, so pay attention.**
> 
> **Also, I'm dedicating this chapter to Mellie cos... she maybe has a not-so-secret kinda crush on Will! So much so that I may even have to write her a whole fic on just him lol :P Love ya Mellie**
> 
> **To everyone who has left a review - thank you. I enjoy reading them and replying back to them - which I try to do every day. FF.net ppl, remember the silly website doesn't send you an email to say you have a PM anymore, which is useless but just remember to check back every now and then.**
> 
> **Dunno if anyone's ever had like a souliest soulmate of a best friend, but I have and her name is Spin. Thank you lovely.**
> 
> _For disclaimer, please see Ch2._
> 
> -0-

Albus had not moved from Hermione's bedside for the last hour. He kept remembering how Minerva had screamed his name as soon as she had re-entered their rooms, blood running freely from Hermione’s nose and ears. His wife had been beside herself, having stopped Hermione from explaining what she saw and felt, choosing to rush back through the Floo instead of taking the time to explore the feelings she had. 

Albus had some ideas, however. Minerva, in the meantime, had been pacing up and down the length of the Hospital Wing.

"Come here," he said, pulling her onto his knee. 

"I cannot believe what has happened. First Miss Bell, now this? Lord, Albus when she collapsed, I was so worried," she whispered, resting her cheek on his head.

"I am still worried," he muttered, running his good hand up and down her back. "I," he chuckled darkly. "Have no answers."

"But she  _ is _ warded? By Hogwarts no less?"

"It would seem so, although I do not understand it, and can find no record of it ever happening before. It would," he pondered for a moment, luxuriating in the feeling of her fingers through his hair. " _ Explain _ why the Ministry did not register her use of improper magic against Muggles. A sixteen-year-old, using magic on her parents? That should have been investigated immediately.”

"So Hogwarts hid her from view?" she asked, pausing to look at him. 

" _ If _ she was warded by Hogwarts and not by the magic that belongs to my ancestral line, then yes. Hogwarts is warded against underage magic, or rather Hogwarts wards against its students being penalised for underage magic," he shrugged. "Though that is still only a theory and one I do not yet fully understand."

"So you now do not think she is a Dumbledore?"

"I," Albus sighed, rolling his neck. "I honestly do not know."

"I wish I had made her explain," she muttered for the umpteenth time, looking at the girl. Albus kissed her neck, where he could reach. "She said that she could feel," she stopped, unsure of herself. " _ It _ , everything. And when I asked, she said she could feel the magic."

"What was she doing when you returned to her?"

"Standing on the boundary line," Minerva frowned. "She was -" She searched for the right word. "Stroking or - or touching, nothing as far as I could see. The air I suppose."

"Minerva," Albus said quietly. "The wards. She was touching the wards."

"But they were in place when we left, I know they were."

"She broke your spell in the house," Albus muttered. "By pushing on it, with her hands. It stands to reason she could feel the wards, even if she did not break them. Whatever magic that she has, or is imbued with, it is powerful, even more so than yours or mine.”

"My magic is not as yours is, love," she whispered, kissing his forehead. 

"I think it is," he smiled, though he wasn't happy. "Different, but just as powerful."

"Albus, what if this," she motioned to Hermione. "Thing, is malicious?"

"I do not think it is." He watched as Hermione stirred a little. Minerva reached forward and smoothed the lines on her forehead. "I think if it was, it would have had plenty of opportunities to hurt something or someone by now. All she has done is take care of you, shout at me and protect us all."

"But -"

"My darling, I have none of the answers as yet. We will wait for William."

"Poppy said he is in surgery," she muttered. "He could be hours."

"Or ten minutes," a man said from behind the curtain. "Hello, Sis."

Albus watched with a smile as Minerva jumped off his knee and embraced her brother. Their relationship was certainly not perfect, in fact, more often than not of late, it was rockier than he would wish for them, but it was their own and he could do nothing but smile at the sight.

"I've missed you, little one," she smiled, cupping his cheek despite him being half a head taller than her.

"Perhaps you should have come and seen one of us then," he teased, his eyebrow in a perfect replica of Minerva's. Albus chuckled.

"While no offence is meant, Minerva has found herself a fairly competent healer in the interim, who manages to keep her just the right side of healthy to allow her to avoid seeing the two of you."

"Albus!"

"I don't know whether to be pleased you're at least seeing someone, or hurt that you would wound me so," Poppy said, with a barely concealed grin, kissing Minerva's cheek. Albus was glad that she had long understood that Minerva's reticence in seeing her was not personal.

"Miss Granger has been saying all the right things," Albus revealed, watching their faces. They both, understandably, looked shocked. 

"This is her?" William said, stepping forward and rolling up his sleeves. "The one who," he looked at Minerva. "Your book! And that ingenious bubble-head charm?"

"Yes," Minerva whispered, wrapping her arms around herself. "Quite an unhappy coincidence."

"And today, she passed out, Poppy was saying. What was she doing before?"

Albus watched as Minerva opened her mouth, looking at him. He considered their options. Ultimately, the pair were family. But in being so, they were in more danger than perhaps others.

"Just tell me, Al," William said quietly. "We're in this either way."

"In the interest of being honest with the two of you," he bowed his head, looking at Poppy carefully. "Rather, with you Will, I'm going to reveal my arm to you. I would request that neither of you runs a diagnostic on it as I do not know how the magic will react to the stasis charm."

"Al -"

Poppy turned away, having seen it already. Albus sighed as William stared at him.

"That is not normal," William said dangerously. "That is a -"

"I'm asking you, as a brother, to drop it. I cannot discuss  _ her _ ," he looked pointedly at Hermione. "With you, if you cannot let this go. I have dealt with it and I need no help from either of you. My arm is of no concern, but Hermione should be your utmost priority."

William met his gaze and they looked at each other carefully, until he turned to his wife.

"You knew? And didn't tell me?"

"William!" Minerva scolded. Albus stepped forward.

"Any anger you have, you are welcome to direct at me, brother," he said pointedly. "Poppy is not my healer. She is not privy to my records and I did not seek out her judgement. She and I have long since respected that arrangement."

"Fine. We do as he says, Poppy," he grumbled. "On his head be it."

"Thank you," Albus sighed, glancing at Minerva who nodded gravely. "She, Hermione - we are unsure what the problem is, or what it is related to. As far as I could tell, she was healthy before this, if a little run down."

William curved his wand in an arc and watched as charts and numbers and letters appeared in mid-air. Albus watched with interest, though he understood very little of it. He had always found medical spells to be fascinating.

"She is fine," Will muttered, cancelling the spell. "Medically speaking."

"That was my conclusion as well," Poppy nodded. "There is nothing physically wrong with her."

"Then why did she collapse as soon as she came back through the Floo, with blood running down her face?"

William sighed, crossing his arms as he looked at the girl. Albus was tempted to leave it, but Minerva's worried face compelled him to tell them. He sighed.

"I will tell you what I know to be true, and a few theories we are currently working on. Beyond that, I know as much as you." 

They nodded and William and Poppy literally drew up chairs with their wands and sat down, looking at them curiously. Minerva squeezed his hand and leaned on the bed, smiling as Hermione seemed to roll into her. Albus chuckled as Will looked at her as though he'd never seen her before, enlarging the bed with a nod to his sister. Minerva smiled in thanks, settling down beside her girl and running her fingers through her hair gently as she pulled Hermione into her arms.

"To describe Hermione is to try and describe a shooting star. Hermione is," Albus sighed, his every thought consumed by the girl. "As obvious as she is a mystery. She is a truly remarkable witch. Muggleborn, she knew nothing of magic until Minerva delivered her letter at age eleven. Since then, she has blossomed remarkably. She is intelligent and has a fierce love of learning and an even fiercer need to protect those she loves. She has an insatiable appetite for knowledge but more than that, she is instinctive, as few people are. She is regularly the top of her year and until the incident a few months ago, I thought that was all she was. A good student. Gifted in both learning and magic."

"But?" Will asked, looking at the girl being held so gently in Minerva's arms.

"But then, after the event with your sister's spell, I looked inside her mind. I mentioned to you, Will, what she did before the beginning of the year." 

William nodded. "The memory charm."

"Yes," Albus sighed. "A sixteen year old performed simultaneous memory charms on two Muggle adults, altering their minds to the point where, to them, they lived in Australia and had never had children."

"That is -" Poppy muttered, too astonished to continue that sentence. Albus let the gravity of the situation sink in. 

"Quite aside from that, Hermione has managed to surprise me in other moments as well. She has been teaching the younger students in conjunction with aiding your sister's recovery and completing her own studies for nearly half the year. On top of her school work and the Prefect duties that she had been performing."

"And she's still passing?"

"More than," Minerva muttered, smiling proudly. "She is excelling. There seems to be nothing she cannae do. Herbology is as easy to her as Arithmancy or Charms. Potions comes naturally to her."

"And your subject?"

"Her form is perfect, her transfigurations, perfect. She has never faltered. I have never seen one so young as good as her," Minerva said quietly. "Save perhaps myself and Albus. "

"That's a compliment of some significance," William said thoughtfully. "At any age."

"This morning, owing to Minerva feeling much recovered from her injuries, we decided to do a spot of duelling. Hermione insisted that she watch and invite Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley," he blushed a little. "To  _ Leòmhann Manor _ , actually."

"Hey," Will shrugged. "You are the boss, you can do as you please. That's how I run the Emergency ward."

"William," Poppy huffed, making Albus smile.

"I gave her back her wand," Minerva said, and Albus let her continue. "She has not had use of it in," he could see her trying to work it out. "At least three weeks. We decided that she could have it on a case by case basis and she honestly hasn't asked for it back since the original incident," she shrugged."It feels like a long time ago now. She hasn't needed it. But, I could not, in good consciousness, let her out of the grounds unprotected."

"When it was placed in her hand something happened," Albus went on, standing and kissing Minerva's head gently. "She felt a rush of magic, couldn't say where it began or where it ended, but even after she put her wand down, it remained. She described it as electricity."

He paused to make sure William understood what he was saying.

"That  _ is _ bizarre," William said. "Keep going."

"I," he faltered here, glancing at Minerva who shrugged. For them to find out she was warded by Hogwarts was to explain the Hogwarts wards, and nobody, not even Minerva should know that. "We took her to the Manor and as she came through the wards she got dizzy and passed out -"

"Not before vomiting in the garden."

"Odd."

"She was fine though, as far as we were aware, until we were in the Duelling Room. Minerva warded the corner they were sitting in with her own personal wards, using the house as a base. I'm telling you this so you understand the strength of them."

"I knew once we started, we'd never be able to remember that the kids were there, no matter how much we care for them," Albus' heart clenched as Minerva looked down at Hermione, still wrapped around her stomach, sleeping peacefully. "Love them."

He shook his head as William opened his mouth to talk and smiled, redirecting their attention back to them.

"There was a bit of a," he stroked his beard. "Mishap where Minerva fell, let us say. I could not stop my spell in time and though she was aware of it before it hit, Hermione, somehow, managed to push," he shrugged. "Well, break or disable Minerva's wards, cast a silent, wandless  _ Protego _ charm and cross the floor to Minerva's side in the split second before my spell hit."

There was dead silence, save for the gentle snoring of Hermione. William stared at him, really looking, and Albus let him. He had so many ideas running through his head.

"Theories?"

"So many," Albus sighed. "At first, owing to something I cannot discuss, I thought perhaps she was of Dumbledore blood, from long, long ago. A branch in the family I'm not privy to or one that was forgotten."

"But?"

"But then what happened at the Manor, and afterwards, has made me reconsider."

"Afterwards?"

"The reason she is here. I supervised the other two through the Floo but Hermione did not follow," Minerva whispered. "She was standing on the boundary, touching the air like it was tangible. Albus," she looked up at him and he smiled. He loved her so very much.

"I think she was touching the wards. She could perhaps feel them, perhaps even see them," he shook his head. "I do not know which."

"And then when she came back through, she had a nosebleed, you say?"

"Yes," Minerva nodded. "Not a slow one. She was also bleeding a little from her ears. I followed through quite quickly, as I was already more than a little worried about her and as I stepped through, she turned back looking perplexed before she passed out."

"Didn't hit herself on the way through?" William asked, but Minerva shook her head. "This is something to do with her magic then," he nodded. "Like you think."

"I believe it to be."

"I'm afraid that is beyond our ken," William whispered, taking Poppy's hand. Albus nodded, sitting back down and watching Minerva dote on her girl.

"I thought as much, but wanted to make sure. Thank you for coming, William."

Neither William or Poppy moved as they all sat mulling over their thoughts. Albus watched Minerva stroke Hermione's hair back off her face and press gentle kisses on her temple and her forehead. It was heart-achingly beautiful to watch and not for the first time, Albus wished that perhaps they had tried a little harder for a baby. Minerva's capacity to love was so big if only she had the right opportunity. He cursed the evil of the world and rubbed his eyes beneath his half-moon specs, wishing that his thoughts would just still for long enough to figure this out.

"She's waking up," Minerva muttered, sliding down the bed a little and pulling Hermione mostly on top of her. Hermione buried her head in her neck. "I'm here, sweetheart," she said gently. "I'm right here."

Albus smiled at William's wide eyes. 

"Min?" A quiet voice could be heard.

"I'm right here, little one, how are you feeling?"

"I feel," a pause. "I feel sick."

"I know," Minerva muttered, kissing her hair. "Take a deep breath for me, little one."

At times, Hermione seemed larger than life, but tucked in Minerva's arms, she looked tiny, somehow. He watched her body take a deep breath, then another as Minerva coached her through it. He stepped forward and placed his hand on Hermione's arm, feeling how she stilled. Without taking her head out from under Minerva's chin she spoke again.

"Albus is here," she whispered.

"He is," Minerva said carefully, looking up at him.

"I can feel him."

The silence was tense as she looked up finally, blinking at the newcomers in the room.

"You're sending me away?" she asked, her eyes wide. Albus touched her head, feeling more paternal to this child than he had ever done to any, save perhaps Harry Potter.

"No," he said gently, his hand smoothing her wild hair. "Be at ease. Do you really think Minerva would let anybody take you away from her? Even me?"

"No?" Hermione said, looking back at the woman.

"You had better believe that, little one," Minerva said, shifting and pulling her back against her chest, wrapping her arms around Hermione's middle. "Nobody would dare take you away," she smiled, holding out her hand to William. "This is my brother William, he's been dying to meet you."

"Oh wow," Hermione said, looking up at him in awe. "Hello, Healer Pomfrey," she frowned. "McGonagall?"

"I think, given what I've seen here, Uncle Will is probably best."

They chuckled and William shook her hand. He went to pull it back and she held it, frowning as her head tilted to one side and her eyes closed.

"Min -"

"Wait," she said gently. "She won't hurt you."

Albus looked at her and saw the worry radiating off her despite her words as Hermione let go of William's hand and dropped her own hand to the bed as if it was too heavy to hold up anymore. She looked up at Minerva, blinking. 

"He feels like you, Min," she blushed. "But softer almost. Min is," she shrugged. "I'm so tired. I have a headache."

"I know, sweetheart. Can you answer a few questions Albus has for you?"

"Maybe," she grumbled.

"Hermione?"

"Albus," she peered up at him. "What's happening to me?"

"I don't know, child. I was hoping you'd help me try and figure it out." She nodded slowly as he perched on the bed. "What can you feel? What do you feel?"

"Minerva," she smiled sleepily. "Everywhere. Keeps me safe and warm."

"She does," he said, squeezing his wife's hand. "What else? Think about it, Hermione, stay with me."

There was a pause as she sighed, rubbing her cheek on Minerva's collarbone. "I feel you and Min's brother and Madam Pomfrey and," she did it again, almost purring. She smiled and Albus felt his eyes go wide. "It really likes me."

"What does?" he said, leaning closer. "What does, Hermione?"

He waited as she blinked, shaking her head a little and looking up at him wide-eyed. "Albus," she said, breathing heavily. "What the hell is happening to me?"

He sat, locking eyes with her and she closed them, before opening again, nodding.

"Hold her still," Albus muttered to his wife, who wrapped a leg around Hermione's thigh. "Just in case."

"Albus!" Poppy protested, but he ignored her.

_ "Legillimens." _

It was another world. This was not the same mind he'd seen earlier in the year. This was akin to that of Minerva, or even Severus. The power he felt was both overwhelming and comforting. Furthermore, this was not an entity, it had an essence of Hermione that was unmistakable. He had spoken quietly to Minerva in previous weeks about the way magic felt, seemingly on his wife's mind, but this was - well, he did not know. Different. He wished he could feel what she felt as he watched her touch the wards at the Manor. 

He went back further, watching with great interest as she just pushed through Minerva's wards as though they weren’t there. The only indication that she was doing anything special was the way her hands sizzled against the barrier. He winced and rubbed the palm of his good hand on his robes. He went back further again, seeing the memory of the walkie-talkies that Harry had mentioned, watching as she experimented, and then patted the wall, and he understood a little better.

And then, he went back and watched her charm her parents once more, paying close attention to the way her hands and lips moved and the way the spell was cast. 

Back further still, until he came upon something he was not expecting. A memory that she shouldn't have. That of when she was a baby. A new baby, barely out of the womb. He watched as the Muggle doctors and nurses rushed around, hearing the beeping machines and watching as a man who had Hermione's cheekbones sat rocking with his head in his hands. He watched with wide eyes as a nurse carried baby Hermione to her mother's side. He'd not heard her cry once. And then, the beeping stopped and he froze as that tiny baby imbued enough magic into her mother that by rights it should have been seriously ill for a long time afterwards, or perhaps even dead. 

He yanked himself out of her mind and fell back in his chair, heaving deep breaths.

"Did I do that?" she asked him, sitting up. "Was that -"

"Yes," he nodded, breathing hard. He accepted some chocolate from Poppy as William waved his wand over Hermione. 

"Al -" His wife's face was worried. But so was he.

"I need to look at something first," he said apologetically to the four of them, touching his wife's cheek. "This is," he looked at her. "What I saw should not have been possible."

"Albus!"

"I," he shook his head and left, ignoring the calls to return. 


	33. Smuaintean agus teòiridhean - Thoughts and Theories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: I know you're all getting a teensy bit frustrated, but please don't give up on me now. I swear, there are answers in the next chapter. Like. A lot of them. Most of them, in fact.**
> 
> **The new problem will be in how to deal with them :P**
> 
> **How good is Spin?! Like. Really. I might gripe about her blowing holes in my ships but I love her for it. I'm not mad about it at all :D**
> 
> _For disclaimer, please see Ch2._
> 
> -0-

Minerva yawned, her eyes closing involuntarily as she lay beside her girl on the hospital bed. There was nothing technically wrong with Hermione, but after Albus' departure, William and Poppy concurred that it would be better for Hermione to stay. Which of course meant that, for the time being, Minerva was not moving either.

"Min?"

"Hmm?" Minerva whispered, breathing in Hermione's scent. 

"What's going to happen to me?"

"Nothing," Minerva soothed, tightening her arms around her. "Nothing is going to happen to you, little one."

"But Albus -"

"Not now, sweetheart," Minerva said, feeling more aggravation than she wished to. "Why don't we talk about something else."

"Your brother looks like you," Hermione said around a yawn. "He's very handsome."

"Aye," Minerva smiled gently. "He is that."

"Honestly, sometimes that’s the only thing that stops me from hexing him," Poppy said as she came up beside them. "How are you feeling, Miss Granger?"

Her tone was a bit short, despite the conversational manner and Hermione sighed. Minerva smiled into her hair, already knowing what was coming.

"Madam Pomfrey?"

"Yes, child?"

"I just want you to know that I was prepared to be expelled after what I did, you can ask Min. Albus, um, Professor Dumbledore even said that Lavender," she winced. "Not deserved it, but she was not kind to me. I didn't mean to do what I did, but I was prepared to suffer the consequences. I didn't choose for Albus to alter her memories."

Poppy gave her a discerning look, her gaze flicking up to Minerva's, who shrugged, letting the woman choose whichever path she wished.

"I," Poppy sighed, rubbing her forehead. "I cannot in good faith accept that you damaged another person, Miss Granger. Minerva tells me that you wish to be a healer? The first oath that we take is that we will do no harm."

"Even if someone was hurting your family?" Minerva watched her best friend and sister-in-law study the girl that was tucked up in her arms. "If Uncle Will was being tortured, would you stand by your oath?" she whispered. "At the expense of him?"

Minerva sighed and squeezed Hermione's middle.

"That's enough," she said gently, but firmly. "Do not question other people over their decisions in stressful situations."

"I did," Poppy whispered. "Once." Minerva's eyebrows went up in surprise at Poppy's candour. Their eyes met over Hermione's head and Minerva smiled sadly at her. "Luckily, it was not bad and I did not hesitate for long, but no," she nodded, looking at Hermione properly. "You are right. I would not."

"She was," Hermione paused, tracing the backs of Minerva's hands absently. "She was disgusting and made -"

"Easy," Minerva said gently. She looked up at Poppy. "She made heinous remarks about Hermione's parents and about me. After persecuting Hermione for the majority of the year."

"I don't want you to hate me, but if you can't get past this, then," Hermione shrugged. "I guess I'll live with it. You're Min's sister, right?" Poppy nodded, sparing a tiny smile for Minerva as their eyes met. "I'd rather get along with you than not."

There was a moment of silence while Poppy looked at her again before holding out her hand and taking Hermione's. 

"I'm Poppy Pomfrey-McGonagall," she smiled gently. "Minerva's sister-in-law. It's a pleasure to meet you, Hermione."

Minerva chuckled as she felt Hermione sag into her and she kissed her hair.

"Hi," Hermione muttered happily.

"Now," Poppy smiled. "How are you really feeling?"

"Just tired," she sighed, letting Poppy take a look at her. "And everything hurts."

"I can get you another pain potion, if you wish?"

"No, I don't want another," Hermione sighed. "I'm okay. Just figured I should be honest."

"Little one, if you are in pain, you should take a potion."

Minerva blinked as she found two identical looks aimed at her and she rolled her eyes, smiling as Hermione laughed and snuggled back into her.

"Yes, alright. Do as I say, not as I do."

"Well, I must say, Miss Granger," Poppy said gently, but carefully. "I may not agree with all of your methods, but you've certainly tamed this Scottish beastie."

"Give over," Minerva muttered. 

"I for one am glad to have you back, Min," Poppy said, squeezing her hand. "I've missed you."

"I have missed," she sighed. "A lot of things."

"Being unwell and being distant are two different things," Hermione yawned. "You're back now."

"Yes," Minerva smiled, looking at Poppy over the wild head of hair and putting her finger to her lips. Poppy nodded, leaving them to it and Minerva hummed a tune she hadn't thought of since she was a child. 

"Min?"

"Yes, my darling?" she said quietly, hoping that Hermione would finally fall asleep. The poor girl was practically sleep-talking.

"Don't ever let me go, 'kay?" she whispered, her voice wobbling. "And I won't ever let you go."

"Never," Minerva muttered, squeezing her arms around Hermione gently. "I'm never letting you go."

"'Kay."

She gave a soft snore and Minerva smiled, her heart squeezing at the sound. She dropped her head back and just let her brain go numb. There were too many thoughts rolling around in her head, and she was desperate to visit Albus' office and use the Pensieve. It was a lot less stressful when your thoughts could be ordered and viewed and considered in time. 

Despite being tired earlier, she was now wide awake and she knew she probably would be for a while. Will had gone home after Albus had disappeared and she had no clue what the rest of the castle was up to, considering both the Headmaster and his Deputy were M.I.A. The thought made her groan. She would have to do the rounds soon but she also knew that if Hermione woke and she wasn't there, the girl may get spooked and it was anyone's guess what would happen next. 

Rubbing her forehead, she frowned when the curtain shifted and a well-known head of black hair popped around the corner. His eyes went wide as he saw her looking and she chuckled, inviting him in.

"Don't be too loud, she's just fallen asleep."

"We've been looking everywhere for you! Albus sent us back to the Tower, but where the heck were you?" he hissed, pulling Ginny in.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," she said, shaking her head at herself. "It has been a rather eventful day."

"Is she okay? What happened?" Ginny asked. 

"She did not follow you when you came through the Floo. I had to go back and get her, she was," Minerva twirled her finger around a ringlet and sighed. "There was an incident, at the house, and when she came through the fireplace she immediately got a nosebleed and collapsed."

"Holy shit!" Harry hissed, looking at his friend. Minerva chose not to chastise him. "But she's okay?"

"She is. We," she made a face. "Albus looked inside her mind." Neither looked surprised. " Whatever he found caused him to run out of the Hospital Wing and he has not yet come back. My brother has declared her perfectly fit from a physical point of view."

"Your brother?" Harry frowned. 

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"She mentioned him earlier, dummy."

"He's a rather annoying one, I shouldn't wonder," Will said from the edge of the partition. "Sorry Min, didn't mean to interrupt. Just thought I'd check back on her before I stopped for dinner with Poppy."

"Nonsense," she smiled. "Come and meet the kids. Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, William McGonagall."

"Wow," Ginny grinned, looking up at him. "You're like a weirdly attractive version of McG!" William laughed and Minerva had to glare at him to keep it down.

"I've never heard anythin' better in all me life," he chuckled quietly. "Hear that, Min? I'm more attractive'n you!"

"You're such a flirt, Will," Poppy said dryly, leaning against the wall.

"Oh, hello Madam Pomfrey," Harry said, giving an awkward wave. "We didn't really sneak in here, I was just on my way to check with you about whether I'm healthy or not."

"You better watch my sister-in-law doesn't clip you round the earhole, Mr Potter," Minerva laughed, as Harry's mouth dropped open. 

"Wait, what?" Harry said, looking between them. "You -"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Ginny said, looking at the pair of them. "Actually," she gave them a discerning look. "Yeah, okay. I can dig it."

"Min?"

"Alright you lot, out. We're disturbing Hermione. You two, back to your dormitories, I will check with you in the morning. Goodnight Will, Poppy." 

They filed out and once the room was silent Minerva heard Hermione mumbling again.

"I wanna go home," she whispered, hoisting herself up further onto Minerva's shoulder. "Min, take me home? Please?"

"You have to stay here for now, sweetheart," Minerva said gently. "For tonight, at least."

"But you have to go. You can't," she sighed and Minerva frowned at how painful it sounded. "Can't let Albus die."

"Sweetheart," Minerva said, her voice stern enough to make Hermione perk up a bit. "What do you know about Albus?"

It was a dirty tactic, to be sure. Hermione was mostly out of it but seemed lucid enough and she realised now would be a great time to gather some information before Hermione passed out again.

"Not going to die from the curse," she muttered. "That's stupid. Only stupid people would fall for that. Need a plan. Snape is -"

"Severus?"

"Draco."

"What?"

"Something dark."

"Hermione?"

She snored and Minerva rolled her eyes so hard her whole head moved. She'd put herself in a precarious position. She was not stupid and as the shock of those words that Albus had told her at the beginning of the year had turned into desolate acceptance, she'd realised what a fool she'd been. She, like Hermione had obviously done, had realised that there was no curse she knew of that would kill you slowly over a year. And, as she had thought as well, there was a plan behind the plan. Apparently involving both Severus  _ and _ Draco Malfoy?

She was too tired to contemplate it tonight, so she pulled Hermione closer and closed her eyes. Perhaps Harry hadn't been wrong about who cursed Katie Bell. Unfortunately for Draco, they knew very well that Lucius was a Death Eater, and that he was currently residing in Azkaban for his part in the Ministry cock-up last year. It would be just like Voldemort to give Draco an impossible task to do, in order to punish Lucius. But what was it? What did Voldemort think a child could do that a Death Eater could not. Draco Malfoy was not an unintelligent boy, but he was nowhere near as skilled as someone like, she couldn't help but turn up her lip, Dolohov, for example. And what the hell had Severus got to do with it? 

Shaking her head, she sent off a Patronus to Filius, apologising to him for ruining whatever evening plans he had with Pomona but explaining that he would have to be in charge of running the castle for the time being. It felt good to just leave it to someone else for a change and she snuggled up to her girl and hoped for clarity in the morning.


	34. Aig cridhe a h-uile càil - At the Heart of it All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Are you not entertained?! Yeah, I dunno, I'm tired lol So.**
> 
> **I promised you answers, yeah? Have at 'em! Because you get so much information, it seems you only get a little chapter, and honestly, I am sorry. But... answers, you know?!**
> 
> **Thank you Spin. For being my BFF and for blowing holes in my story and for always making me feel awesome. You are a priceless gem.**
> 
> _For disclaimer, please see Ch2._
> 
> -0-

Albus tried desperately to clear his mind. He had never been in such turmoil before entering the Sanctum, but his thoughts would just not rest. They were centred, not on Tom as they had been nor on Harry, but instead on Hermione. Whom he had not spared a thought for in any of those years. 

Whom he should have perhaps been thinking about more than any other.

He sighed again and placed his hand on the stonework in front of him. The wards recognised him and let him enter, opening a gap just big enough for him to squeeze through before closing behind him silently. He felt the magic of Hogwarts curl around him in greeting and he sat on a bench he did not carve, watching the centre of the castle hum. 

He'd never attempted what he was about to do, and as far as he knew, nobody else had either.

"Can you talk?" he asked the room respectfully. 

He closed his eyes as the entity responded. Not with words, but with memories. Feelings. It was content. Happy. Excited even.

"What is Hermione?"

_ Special _ was the word that echoed in his head. His own voice haunting his mind.

"I know she is," he muttered. "But who is she? What is she?"

_Filia._ _[Daughter]_

He frowned, searching his memory banks for the translation. 

"Daughter?" he asked, looking at the glowing beacon before him. "Someone's daughter?" His breath caught in confusion. "My daughter?"

_Omnis_. [ _All_ ]

He tried to concentrate but it was difficult to gather his thoughts with so much magic in the room. Flashes of Hermione's memories appeared in his mind. A jumble, of sorts. One he could not unravel.

_Magna. Filia. Patris. Tua._ _[Great. Daughter. Father. Yours.]_

He watched memory after memory flash through his mind. His whole life, his triumphs and his mistakes. Minerva, his family, his father, and then backwards. People he had no knowledge of, but knew instinctively were _his_ people. Hermione  _ was _ of his blood. The pictures stopped, making him sway at the sudden change of pace. A single scene. A piece of large flat rock resting on similar ones. Stonehenge. The birthplace of magic, some said. Laid by Merlin himself. 

_Pater._ _[Father]_

His eyes widened as he understood what Hogwarts was showing him. He had asked and they had answered in a way that he was not prepared for. She  was a Dumbledore by blood, but she was also something else entirely. Something that he had not expected nor envisioned. 

Merlin's blood remained.

"How?" he asked, not expecting it to answer. "Why now?"

A single image flashed through his mind. Minerva flying through the air and landing on the ground, the force of which put a deep gash in the grass. 

"Do not show me that again," he growled, tears gathering in his eyes and his heart thumping in his chest. "That is my wife."

An image of a perfect circle appeared and he frowned. It morphed into a sphere, then back to a circle. He did not understand.

Hermione's face swam before him and he watched as Hogwarts put her inside the circle. 

"I must protect her," he muttered.

He felt Hogwarts scoff like he was a small child. They showed the circle again, then Minerva, then himself. He felt very stupid, a feeling he was not accustomed to, while Hogwarts waited patiently for him to understand.

"Us," he said finally, looking up. "The circle is us. Minerva and I."

It thrummed happily and when Hermione appeared again, he understood.

_Nata._ _[Daughter]_

"Our daughter," he whispered.

_Cor sanguinem._ _[Heart and blood]_

"Yes," he nodded. "My blood, Minerva's heart. I understand. She must be protected."

He felt it scoff again. He saw in perfect clarity the moment Hermione broke Minerva's wards and saved her from his spell. He was awed by her power. Her mind was unlike anything he had felt before. It scared him a little if he was honest. 

"I do not understand. She must not be protected?" 

It flashed through his mind again and he groaned. He just didn't understand. He stepped back and sat for a long while, considering the vision.

_ Fortiores una. _

He looked up at the light that was the Heart of Hogwarts. He watched it pulse gently. It showed him the circle again and he stood as he remembered Hermione's angry words to him from what felt like so long ago. Again, he was looking too far ahead. He stepped forward and smiled in gratitude as the vision seemed to come closer. Three strands of colour were woven together tightly and he suddenly understood.

"Us. The three of us?"

_Familia._ _[Family]_

"Family. Together."

_ Fortiores una. _

He racked his brains for the translation but couldn't quite grab it. It was like chasing a dream.

_Manere fortis._ _[Stay strong]_

"What of Harry?"

Knowing what to look for now, two threads, one red and one green, appeared in his mind and he frowned, watching them twist around each other. Harry and Tom. As he thought. He followed the entwined threads until the end, where both were severed.

"Neither may live," he muttered. 

His mind was swirling with terrifying realisations. Thoughts and feelings that he could not yet make sense of. He felt Hogwarts recede and knew that this privilege was over. He would try again. Later, much later, when he was not so overwhelmed by his thoughts.

He bowed as he stood, trying to convey his gratitude. He felt the wards slide along his skin gently as he nodded and exited. It made almost no sense, but he had a lot to think about and more to deal with as he retired to his study. 

Hermione was of his lineage. But more than that, she was a direct descendant of Merlin. And he did not know what to make of _that_ knowledge at all.


	35. A ’dùsgadh a-rithist - Waking Anew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Hello hello, one and all! Happy to see you all here again. I want to say thank you for all your excellent reviews and comments on the last chapter and to remind you I never said I wouldn't leave you with different questions :P If you have any questions, comments, concerns, don't hesitate to contact me, as long as it doesn't spoil something later on, I do my best to answer them ;)**
> 
> **And now, we come to Spin. Who has successfully managed to add no less than six chapters, I think so far. And there will probably be more again so... do stop encouraging her please :P We've also got a list of about ten NEW stories to play with so I'm certainly not going to be bored...**
> 
> _For disclaimer, please see Ch2._
> 
> -0-

Hermione groaned when she opened her eyes. She was safe and warm and she smiled, feeling Minerva's magic all around her.

"Hello, sweetheart," Minerva's voice was loud in her ear. She flinched. "Sorry, little one." Softer now. "How are you feeling?"

Her eyes weren't open but she could feel everyone in the room. Minerva, Minerva's brother and Poppy.

"So tired," she said, her voice gravelly.

"I am surprised to hear that," Minerva muttered. "As you've been asleep for just under two days."

"I have?"

"Longest few days of my life."

Hermione could hear the smile in Minerva's voice and blinked her eyes open, finding herself snuggled up under Minerva's chin, laying across her.

"Your chest," she whispered.

"Is very much better, thanks to you. You're fine where you are." Hermione smiled and sighed as Minerva ran her fingers through her hair. "Now," Minerva said gently, the cadence reverberating in her chest. "Take a sip of water, and then my brother and sister-in-law would dearly love to talk to you. Do you think you could do that? Dobby can bring you some toast if you feel up to eating?"

"Do I have to move?" she frowned.

"Not if you don't want to," Minerva muttered. "Although, I have a class in twenty minutes. But I will be back after that."

Hermione nodded and sighed. The light hurt her eyes.

"Hermione?"

"Uncle Will?"

"You do remember." He was smiling too, she could tell.

"Bits and pieces," she mumbled, scrunching up her eyes against the light. "I remember Leòmhann Manor. I broke -"

"How about afterwards," William interrupted. "Do you remember Flooing back to Hogwarts?"

"No," she thought about it. "Wait, yes -" She rubbed her eyes. "Kind of."

"What do you remember, Hermione?" 

She thought about it, trying to organise the flashes she was getting before her eyes widened as she saw a slew of memories in her mind and she glared up at Minerva. 

"You transformed into your Animagus!"

"Bloody hell, Minerva!" Hermione jumped as William shouted. "You could have been stuck like that until you healed properly, do you realise that?"

"Well I wasnae now, William, was I? Kindly moderate your tone and go back to what you were doing."

"Infuriating woman," William grumbled, his voice softening as he directed the next question at Hermione. "I'm sorry I shouted, Hermione, will you hold that thought while I make sure that my dumb big sister hasn't permanently damaged herself?" he asked. Hermione nodded, even as Minerva scoffed.

"Please let him look at you?" Hermione pleaded. "At least get a check-up."

"We're here for  _ you _ !" Minerva squeaked.

"And I'll still be here after he does the diagnostic on you."

Minerva huffed and slid out from beside Hermione to stand in front of her brother.

"Get on with yeh, then."

William performed the spell while Hermione watched on. Poppy was wearing a wry smile and downright giggled when Minerva shot her a rude hand gesture, sliding back onto the bed when William had finished.

"You're doing much better," he smiled. "Healer Granger must be as good as I think she is."

Hermione blushed and hid her face in Minerva's neck.

"Now," Poppy said, this time. "Hermione? Go back to when you came through the Floo."

"I remember going into the Floo," she frowned. "But the rest is hazy." 

"Think. What happened when you came through, Hermione?" Poppy asked, her hand gently on Hermione's arm. She remembered their conversation, the last time she was awake. "Do you remember hitting your head? What did it feel like?"

"I didn't hit my head. It was like I was being squished," she muttered. "Like all the magic was heavy and it hurt but," she struggled to articulate. "Oh," she said, leaning up suddenly. "It was like when you go too deep in a swimming pool, and your ears pop. Then I came through and I -" She glanced back at Minerva who also sat up, her knees bending so Hermione could lean on them. "I'm sorry I scared you."

"I imagine you're going to scare me far more in the course of our lives, little one," Minerva smiled, tugging on her ear gently. "You are forgiven."

Hermione nodded and moved back to Minerva's side. She rested her head on Minerva's stomach and sighed as the woman's fingers started combing through her hair gently.

"Well," William said after a quiet conversation with his wife. "Whatever happened, it is not because you are ill." He smiled and crouched down by the bed so Hermione could see him without moving. "But it concerns me that you are so tired, and you've not asked me for a single embarrassing story about my sister." Hermione giggled and snuggled closer. "So. I'm prescribing bed rest, unless Albus comes up with something more. For at least a week. And no magic if you can help it," he counted them off on his fingers. "No wand, no silent magic, no wandless magic," he grinned as Hermione frowned. "My sister has taught me the benefit of giving complete instructions that have no loopholes for her to exploit."

"William," Minerva groaned, making Hermione laugh properly.

"I like him," Hermione muttered against Minerva’s stomach. "He's funny like you are."

"He's definitely funny," Minerva groused. "Funny looking."

"Alright, children," Poppy said, coming back to where they were. "Hermione, eat this chocolate and then we'll see about you taking a potion and getting some more rest."

"Do I have to take a potion? And do I have to rest more? I was just resting for two whole days. Can I at least do that at home? In Minerva's rooms, I mean?"

"Unconscious and resting are two very different things," she said. "Eat the chocolate, stay here while Minerva finishes her day then we shall make a decision," Poppy fixed her with a look, but it wasn't unkind. "Okay?"

"Okay," Hermione nodded, nibbling on the chocolate.

"Good girl. You, husband, out. I've had enough of you for the day. Go and check on things at home and report back before you go to work."

"Darling! You've had enough of me? Surely you don't mean that."

Hermione giggled again and even Minerva chuckled as the voices quieted as they walked away to Poppy's office.

"Keep eating, little one," Minerva muttered. "Eat it all."

"Why am I so weird?" Hermione sighed, chewing thoughtfully.

"We're all weird, little love," Minerva chuckled. "Some just manifest that weirdness with extra aplomb."

"That's the silliest, nicest, thing I've ever heard," Hermione laughed.

"I was weird once," Minerva mused. "Albus is always weird. Weird simply implies an abstract from average," she kissed Hermione's hair. "And who wants to be average, my darling?"

"Might be nice," Hermione's muttered, sucking the last bit of chocolate from her fingers. "And I guess you're still kind of weird."

"See!" Minerva chuckled, poking her gently. "Besides, being normal is boring," Minerva argued. "Now," she wrapped her strong arms around Hermione's body and pulled her up towards the pillow to press a long kiss on her forehead. Hermione sighed and poked her bottom lip out as Minerva slid out of the bed. "Don't pout," she chuckled. "I have to go, but you're going to stay here and as much as he annoys me, you're going to mind my brother, alright? And if he's not here, you mind Poppy."

"Yeah," Hermione smiled, snuggling into the pillow with a sigh. It smelled of Minerva. "Did Albus come back?"

Minerva pursed her lips and Hermione frowned in response.

"He did not. I have it under good authority that he left the castle yesterday and has yet to return."

"Is Harry -"

"He is here, it had nothing to do with him."

"Me then," Hermione said sadly.

"Please don't take on his mistakes, little one," Minerva whispered, crouching and letting her forehead rest on Hermione's. "Albus is a complicated man."

"You deserve his full attention."

Minerva opened her mouth, but Hermione knew she couldn't argue. She wanted the same thing and it hurt Hermione's heart to know that it was her fault he wasn't here.

"It will all be okay, little one," Minerva smiled gently, giving her an Eskimo kiss. "Please don't worry."

"You keep calling me little," Hermione muttered. "I'm seventeen years old, you know."

"You'll always be my little one," Minerva smiled sweetly, pressing another lingering kiss on her forehead. "Rest. Let Poppy fuss over you," she glanced up with a grin when the woman stepped between the curtains. "She'll forget about me that way."

Hermione chuckled and squeezed Minerva's arm as she pressed another kiss to Hermione's hair.

"I love you," she whispered, before leaving. 

Hermione heard Poppy sigh and their eyes met.

"Thank you for taking care of her," the older woman said quietly. "I -"

Hermione wondered how honest to be. 

"She loves you. You're her sister. It's difficult for her to be weak in front of those she loves."

"And yet you -"

"I did everything behind her back," Hermione interrupted quietly. "She didn't find out until much later. It's easier to ask for forgiveness rather than permission."

"Well," Poppy sighed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Do I really have to stay here all day?"

"You do," she chuckled. "And probably tomorrow too as it is Minerva's fullest day.”

"Can I at least read something?"

"I," Poppy grimaced, looking at her. "I shall get no peace if I say no, will I?"

"What?!" Hermione said half-heartedly, her hand on her chest in a comical attempt at insult. "I would never."

"Hell, you even sound like her," Poppy laughed. "Alright. I'll bring you something and in return, you stay and you rest. You heard Will. No magic."

"I promise," she smiled, meaning it. A thought struck her. "Oh! You might know. Do you know if someone, a healer, could recreate a," she floundered, nearly saying arm, but not wanting to make it too obvious. "Foot or something? Like, once it was gone?"

"After an amputation, you mean?" Hermione nodded and Poppy looked pensive. "It," she sat on the bed and chewed her lip while she thought. "Will would have been the better one to ask, but I think it would depend on what was left," she winced. "After the surgery. It is an unusual question," she looked at Hermione thoughtfully. "Truthfully, there are few amputations in the wizarding world. It is considered," she sniffed delicately. "Barbaric."

"That's a bizarre idea," Hermione said, leaning back against the pillows. "What about a crush injury?"

"Skele-Gro."

"But how would you deal with the toxins?"

"Hermione Granger, what are you planning?"

"No, nothing, I'm just genuinely interested. You are about the extent of my experience with Wizarding healers and as much as it pains me, books are only so helpful in that respect."

"That is something our Professors said when I was in college," Poppy smiled, nodding. "And they were right."

"Did you graduate before the war?" Hermione asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"No," Poppy laughed. "We're not that old. We graduated during, well, towards the end actually. Minerva was raring to go, but we were too young," she shivered. "Thank Merlin. We went to London together, after Hogwarts. I went to St. Mungo’s college and she went to the Ministry. A few years later, she was accepted into the Auror program and I graduated and just as we were in the middle of our training," she sighed again. "The war was suddenly over. I stayed at St Mungo's and Minerva was up to her neck in Auror duties. And then," she shrugged. "Albus poached her for Transfiguration Professor and she persuaded me to apprentice under the medi-witch on staff. The rest is history."

"Is that how they met?"

Poppy thought about it for a while.

"I believe they met again, after school I mean." She had an odd look on her face. "I do not know much about the time when they first got together. We did not see each other as much as we do now."

"How did you meet Uncle Will?"

"At school," Poppy smiled, pulling the blanket up to Hermione's chin. "But that is a story for another time, once you've had a nap."

"A nap!" Hermione scoffed. "I just woke up and I'm not a baby."

"No," Poppy agreed. "But you are," she looked at her carefully. "My new niece, so I can tell you what to do and you have to do it. If you insist, I'll tell you all about it later. When you wake up."

"Promise?" Hermione whispered, looking up at her.

"I promise," she smiled, tucking her in. "Sleep. The sooner you get your strength back, the sooner you can escape."

"Fine," Hermione groaned, rolling over. "’Night, Aunty Poppy."

"Cheeky girl," the woman chuckled and smoothed Hermione's hair off her face. “Sleep well, young lady."

Hermione didn't have the energy to dream, her brain shut off and she simply went to sleep with a tired smile on her face.


	36. Tha an dachaigh far a bheil an cridhe - Home is where the Heart Is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Good whatever time of day it is! Honestly, I've no idea, had a weird night's sleep now kinda all over the place. And I'm hungry again. Three maybe wasn't a good time to pick. Never mind. Anyway. I have no clue if there's anything I need to tell you today, other than please keep being careful. Please keep being kind and ... I'm maybe gonna take a nap lol**
> 
> **All the thank yous in the world to my dearest Spin who is so lovely and so wonderful and whom I love desperately forever and ever.**
> 
> _For disclaimer, please see Ch2._
> 
> -0-

Albus watched his wife sleep, the fingertips of his good hand, rolling the ring he wore to signify their union. He'd been gone for four days since the inexplicable discovery of Hermione's ancestry, searching for clues to her heritage in every place he could think of. He'd been to registry offices, Muggle and Wizarding. He'd been to graveyards and churchyards and even to Stonehenge itself. But now he was back, and though he had time to review all he had learned, he instead found himself considering what his life would have been had he not married Minerva. Had he not given in to her pleading and her tears, how different would he be. He scoffed, quietly. He told himself, and anyone else that asked, that he'd given in to her pestering. That, however, was not the truth though. The truth was that he loved this woman with every bone in his body. He ached for her. And he despised himself for making her think that she'd persuaded him, that he didn't love her as she loved him.

"Are you coming to bed, my darling?"

Minerva's voice was always gravelly when she was sleepy and he smiled gently as she rolled over, blinking up at him in the dark.

"I am not," he whispered, afraid his voice would disturb the peace she felt at that moment.

"Then come and kiss me at least. I have missed you."

He did as he was told, pressing a quick kiss to her lips and pulling away. He didn't miss the tiny look of hurt on her face but his mind was already back in the turmoil he was fighting with. Some days not even the Pensieve could ease his thoughts.

"You know you don't have to do all of this on your own, don't you?" Minerva muttered, reaching out cautiously. He watched her pale hand touch his knee, then withdraw, as if she was afraid of him. He took it in his, closing his eyes as she squeezed his fingers gently. "You may not feel you can tell me everything. Or perhaps anything at all, but that does not mean you should not come home to me, to your wife, and let her hold you." He met her eyes. "Let me hold you."

"I cannot," he whispered, his frustration getting the better of him. "I have failed in the most basic of instances. I cannot be trusted to do anything of use."

"Albus," Minerva muttered, sitting up. 

The covers fell down and in the moonlight he saw them shining, those four scars that shone on her skin. He reached forward and traced the reddened skin around the bottom of them, recalling the vision that the castle had so cruelly shown him. He understood Hermione now, how she must have felt witnessing the incident. And watching Minerva struggle for so long afterwards must have been torturous. Minerva, though, was still and searched his eyes for something.

He gave her nothing.

"Don't you dare," she said suddenly, pushing his hand away. He perhaps had a bad habit of underestimating his beautiful wife. "Don't you _dare_ take the blame for that! It was not your fault and you will not take any responsibility for that _bitch's_ treachery."

"I have failed -"

"Oh for God's sake Albus, pull yourself together. You have no more failed me than you have anyone else."

"James, Lily," he whispered. "Arianna." He closed his eyes at the thought of his sister. "Hermione." There was a tense pause as he finally met her eyes. "My wife."

"I'm going to tell you exactly once, Albus Dumbledore. _Get over yourself._ I have been your wife long enough to know when you are feeling sorry for yourself and I am not interested in your sanctimony."

"I did so many things wrong. I should have -" But he couldn’t finish his sentence. "Nevermind."

"What?" she said, getting up and following him as he left the room. "What, Albus?"

"I never should have married you."

He had not meant to say that and he closed his eyes as she faltered. 

"You -" She was shaking. "What?"

"I should have -"

"Don't you dare repeat that," she said, storming forward and getting in his way. "Don't you dare!"

She was crying. Minerva hardly ever cried and it hurt him to realise that when she did it was usually because of him.

"I have done nothing but bring you pain," he whispered. "I have brought sorrow and sadness into your life."

"How can you say that?" she gaped. "How can you say that after the life we have lived? How _dare_ you say that after the life we've lived?"

"I have -"

"I will have you know that these thirty years that we have been married have been the happiest of all my years. I have never laughed as much as with you. I have never felt so loved and cherished than when you hold me in your arms. What is eating at you so badly that you are ready to throw all that away?"

"I must -"

"No Albus, I might have let you go at any other time, but now? When I have so few moments left with you, I'd like to know which life you were living while I was living mine."

"I love you." She looked at him, frowning. "I love you more than anything else in the world. You make me stupid. I cannot think beyond the way you smile when your tea is the perfect temperature or the way your hands run through my hair or the way your toes curl in the carpet when I kiss you good morning, the noises you make when we make love."

"That is how it is supposed to be, Albus!" She had started to shout it, but as she continued to look at him, her voice dropped to a whisper. "Al, Albus, my darling. Come to bed with me. Come, let me show you."

He nearly did. He felt his heart begging him to take her hand and let her draw him under the covers and kiss him gently and love him until he fell into oblivion, but he could not. He took a step back.

"I need to understand who Miss Granger is."

"Her name," Minerva said sternly. "Is Hermione. She has not been Miss Granger for some time, Albus, not to us."

"She is not our child," he said, swallowing. He didn't know why he needed to speak his fears to the world sometimes. 

"Yes, Albus, she is," Minerva said solidly, in a tone that made him look at her. "She is. She has been for many months now. And nothing your panicking brain can tell me will make me believe otherwise. I don't care whether she grew in my body, Albus. That thought has long since passed and I mourned it many moons ago. But this child? The one that has you all tied up in knots is _our_ child. From now until forever and the reason I am so sure is because my heart has accepted and embraced her. And, most of all, because the idea has you twitching like a fly in a web."

"You are not so cruel."

"I can be," she said quietly. "You know I can. It is my cruelty that began this journey, that brought Hermione to us. You can say anything you like, but not in a million years will you convince me that you do not love her as I do."

"I cannot have children, Minerva. I cannot have people that I care about."

"Oh shut up, Albus," Minerva sighed, leaning on the wall and drawing her barefoot up to rest against it. He wanted to reach out and run his hands over that pale calf and along her strong thigh. He had no idea what he was doing anymore. "For the love of all that is precious, will you just stop planning and look at us. We have a child that _needs us._ Two, if you count Harry, which I know you are as desperate to do so as I am. But you are so interested in being the winner of this sick, sick game that this pathetic excuse for a human being is playing, you are forgetting why we are fighting, Albus! PLEASE!"

He turned and walked away, feeling the words in his heart. At the door, he paused and looked back at her. Her hair was around her shoulders and her feet bare on the carpet. She was begging him with her eyes and he closed his own to stop himself from giving in.

"Minerva, what does _fortiores una_ mean?"

"What?"

"Please, love."

She frowned at him. 

"It," she closed her eyes and he watched, wishing things could be different. " _Fortior_ , brave, strong. _Una_ ," she shrugged. "Same, together," she considered. He loved watching her think. "It," she chuckled sadly. "It means stronger together, Albus. Just like _we_ are stronger together. Us. Our family."

He took a step back, remembering the vision and stared at her.

"Al, don't leave me. Not now. Please."

He put his hand on the doorknob and the vision swam in his mind. Three intertwined lines of colour, wound so tightly together, there was no air between them.

He turned back around and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her as deeply as he could.

"I must go, but I love you, Mineva," he cupped her face and stared at her. "I have never loved anyone as much as I have loved you." He pressed another kiss to her lips as she went to speak. "As much as I _love_ you, Minerva." He corrected himself. "You are the only thing that matters to me, and I am so often torn between doing what is right and what I want."

"What do you want?"

"You, my love. Always you."

"And yet you are still leaving?"

"I am, but please," he let his forehead rest on hers. "Please do not ever believe that I married you because I finally got sick of you asking me. There is nothing I wanted more than to be your husband and I have loved you every day of our life together."

Pressing a long kiss to her forehead, he disappeared from her side before she could speak again. He would give her time to say her piece later, but for now, he had so much work to do.


	37. Bhuil - Fallout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Hello one and all, I'm so happy to have read all your reviews yesterday about poor silly Albus. He's a bit of a mess right now, isn't he, but deep down he really does mean well. He is feeling incredibly out of control right now, so that explains a bit of his behaviour. But we'll figure it out soon, okay :)**
> 
> **Once again, my undying love to my "you-do-more-than-just-beta-so-I-feel-like-beta-isn't-the-right-word" bff who spent the morning with me punching holes in the plot and then, admittedly, helping me patch them back up. Love ya Spin.**
> 
> _For disclaimer, please see Ch2._
> 
> -0-

Minerva slept fitfully for the rest of the night, slamming the door to her rooms open at the ungodly hour of six o'clock in the morning to stalk her way up to the Hospital Wing. Poppy saw her coming and stopped her from storming straight to Hermione’s bedside. 

"Ah, ah, ah," she said, grabbing Minerva around the middle and turning them around. "Don't you dare. She's asleep and she's settled. You're not going in there like this."

"Unhand me!"

"Merlin, rough night dear? Come with me."

She growled, not enjoying Poppy's cavalier response but did as she was told, letting Poppy push her into an armchair in her office and accepting a cup of tea.

She took a sip and glared up at her sister-in-law, who was twirling a calming draught bottle between her fingers.

"Relax," she said gently. "And drink the rest."

Minerva scowled, but she did as she was told and sat back with a sad sigh.

"That's better," Poppy said, squeezing her hand. "She's still fragile. You're going to have to keep being gentle. She needs the version of you that curls up around her and keeps her safe."

"I -" she shuddered, putting her face in her hands. "Albus came home last night. It did not go well."

"Men are," Poppy sighed. "Often more complicated than they are worth."

"He is so -"

Poppy chuckled and sat opposite her, looking at her carefully.

"I always thought you were crazy, falling in love with him."

"I was," Minerva whispered. "But I do love him." She closed her eyes against the tears. "I love him with all of my being. And he," she swallowed back the words she wanted to utter. "He is so omnipotent that he forgets that _I_ am his wife first and foremost."

"William is the same, to an extent," Poppy smiled gently. "There has been many a time that I have been sitting at a restaurant for hours, waiting for him to remember me. Men struggle to do more than one thing, you know that."

"When did everything get so complicated," she sighed, relaxing a little more as Poppy joined her on the arm of her chair. Minerva leaned into her, remembering when they used to do this at school.

"Old age," Poppy whispered with a smile. "So much history to carry with us."

"When did you get so wise?" she muttered around a yawn. "Sorry, I did not sleep well."

"I imagine not," Poppy said gently. "Go, see your girl. I -" she sighed. "Min, she started having nosebleeds last night, in her sleep. She's had two so far since the early morning. I can't explain them. She doesn't seem bothered by them, but -"

Minerva swallowed thickly and nodded. 

"I had hoped she could come home today."

"I'm definitely keeping her in. Especially as you're teaching all day and you say Albus is," she winced. "Otherwise occupied. If she doesn't have another one, well we can keep an eye on it, but I'm not sure I trust her to tell us when she does, honestly. She seems very unconcerned."

"She would," Minerva chuckled. "She's seventeen. She knows everything there is to know about everything and she wants to go home."

Poppy smiled and kissed Minerva's head.

"Motherhood looks good on you," she said gently. “Do you know, she and I were debating the finer points of Muggle scuba diving last night.” Poppy chuckled. “She equated the bleeds to that of her body's response to the pressure equaling out. There were diagrams, Minerva McGonagall," Minerva laughed. "I've never seen anyone who reminded me of you, more."

"I'm not displeased," Minerva beamed. 

"I can see that," Poppy laughed. 

“And how are things at home with you? It must be any day now?”

"I can’t deny, anytime I hear the Floo flare I’m halfway across the room, grabbing my bag and about to send you a message! But Will is on top of things. I hope.” Minerva watched her turn to look at the photograph on the mantelpiece and squeezed her arm reassuringly.

“My brother might be an idiot sometimes, but he knows what he’s doing. And you have done this countless times; this was your _job!_ ”

“It is quite a bit different on this occasion, I am finding," she chuckled with a brave attempt at a smile. "Go. I've kept you long enough. I'll go down to breakfast early."

Minerva watched her go and turned to the curtained bed at the back of the wing. “Knock knock,” she said, peering around the curtain.

"Hey," Hermione said, quickly wiping her face.

"Oh, Hermione."

"It's nothing," she said, sniffing. "It's already stopped."

"Darling," Minerva sat beside her and took a cloth from the bedside table, holding it to Hermione's nose. "This could be serious."

"I'm sure it's not," Hermione grinned, though Minerva could see the blossoming red staining the cloth between her fingers. "I promise. I feel fine. It's just like when you're a kid and you're growing," she shrugged, looking hopeful.

"Hermione, not many people get nosebleeds because they're growing. And an even smaller number get them because they suddenly decide to do something that nobody's ever seen before."

Hermione smiled, blinking innocently.

"You little minx," Minerva chuckled, looking beneath the cloth. "Okay?"

"Yeah. I told you, it's stopped."

Minerva gave her a look, holding up the cloth, and Hermione giggled.

"Are you okay?" she asked eventually, taking Minerva's hand. "You look -" She didn't finish that thought but leant against her tiredly.

"I," Minerva sighed. "Not really, no. But I'm feeling better now that I've seen you."

"Albus came back last night, didn’t he?"

Minerva looked at her. Her mind was in turmoil and she pressed down gently on Hermione's nails, needing something to do with her hands.

"He," she shook her head and looked back at her. "How do you know that?"

"I felt him. I didn't know what it was until you got here though, but it's kind of obvious now. Plus, Harry was here yesterday for ten minutes. He said he'd not seen him."

"I," she sighed. "Don't know why I'm going to tell you this, but I am."

Hermione nodded and pulled gently on Minerva's arm, shifting over on the bed.

"Fine," Minerva muttered, pulling off her outer robes and laying beside Hermione with a groan. 

"You're still in pain?"

"Only now and again. I am very much better, darling," she said reassuringly, kissing Hermione's temple. "Albus was sitting beside the bed when I woke last night. Late," she considered. "Or early. He was in all sorts of turmoil and we fought, I think." She headed off Hermione's confusion by placing a finger over her lips. "Adults are complicated. I'm not even sure how we ended it. He was," she sighed. "So very conflicted."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't," she smiled. "I am very used to Albus Dumbledore's mercurial moods."

"Can I come home today?"

"No," Minerva chuckled. "As you've already been told."

"Yeah, but you could overrule her?"

"You want me to overrule Poppy Pomfrey? My sister-in-law? In charge of my care, should I suddenly need her help?"

"Ah," Hermione giggled. "Good point."

"Mhmm," Minerva said, sliding her hand beneath Hermione's neck and pulling her closer so she could roll onto her back. "What do you think about us both hiding in here all day?"

"I think people would notice you missing, but," she smiled, kissing Minerva's cheek softly. "If that's what you need, then maybe you should."

"Alas," Minerva said sadly. "I cannot. My star pupil absent, the Headmaster too busy saving the world. It falls to me."

"I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that." Minerva poked her gently in the ribs, making her giggle. "And don't stop laughing, Hermione. It is truly the only thing that's keeping me going right now."

"I won't," she smiled. "I promise."

The bell chimed and Minerva sighed, letting her head rest against Hermione's. 

"I'm not leaving because I want to."

"I know," Hermione grinned. "I have all day to come up with a plan. Don't worry. I'll have it sorted by tonight."

"You need to rest."

"I can rest and think, you know."

"You?" Minerva raised an eyebrow, tapping Hermione's chin. "I doubt that. Now, mind Poppy. And if your friends come up here, tell them to go back to class."

"You know I won't," Hermione said, cheekily.

"Well," Minerva shrugged. "Today will be the only day I'll tell you I don't really care. Have a good day, little one."

"I love you, Min," Hermione said as she walked away. "I -"

"I know, Hermione," Minerva smiled. "I love you, too."

-0-

Hermione really did spend the whole day thinking about how to help Minerva through the pain of being torn between her husband and her own self, stuck in the Hospital Wing.

"Gracious, but you are grumpy this afternoon," Poppy remarked quietly as she checked on her again.

"No, just thinking," Hermione replied before she realised what the matron had said. "I mean, am I?"

"A little," Poppy smiled. "But it is nothing I have not seen before."

"That doesn't make it better," Hermione frowned. "I'm sorry."

"Now now," Poppy said sternly. "Please do not go around solving the world's problems while you are resting. You are supposed to be doing exactly that. _Resting_."

"Yeah, but Alb -" she cleared her throat. "Professor Dumbledore came back last night and she's not happy."

Poppy opened her mouth to comment before closing it, almost comically.

"It's okay," Hermione smiled. "It's not like I don't know. Of course, I know."

"Of course you do," Poppy teased. "I was merely going to comment on something that really is none of our business."

Hermione realised that neither she, nor Uncle Will, knew about Albus' impending doom and she sighed tiredly, thinking about it.

"What's the worst curse you can think of?"

"Don't ask me that, Hermione," she said gently.

"Oh," Hermione realised what an idiot she'd been. "Madam Pomfrey, Poppy, please forgive me, I," she shook her head at herself. "That was a stupid question. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, child," she whispered. "War is," she sighed heavily. "Long."

"Okay, in a complete change of subject," she began, waiting for the medi-witch to nod. "I'm thinking of getting Minerva up here and we can give her a mani-pedi."

"A what?"

"A," she frowned, astounded. "Do you not have manicures in the Wizarding world?"

"Manticores?" Poppy exclaimed, sending Hermione into fits of giggles.

"No!" she managed. "Ma-N-icures. "It's something you pay someone to do for you, or you do yourself. They take care of your hands, your nails, specifically. File them, paint them, you know, just -" she shrugged. "Pamper you for a bit."

"Ah," Poppy said, a look of understanding crossing her face. "That makes far more sense. Gracious child, for a moment there I thought you wanted to bring a wild beast into my Hospital Wing," she chuckled. "But I see what you're doing."

"It doesn't have to be that. I can't very well offer her a drink, can I? You could, but then I'd be stuck in here on my own."

"Hermione," Poppy laughed, shaking her head. "We do actually do more than drink, you know."

Hermione smirked as Poppy obviously realised that they actually rarely did more than that.

"Be quiet. You need a nap."

"What!"

"Go to sleep, I'll wake you when Mr Potter and Miss Weasley get here."

"You're pretty good at this, Madam Pomfrey," Hermione quipped.

"I have had a lot of practice," she smiled. "And if you keep being cheeky, I shall have to give you a dreamless sleep potion at this rate," she teased, putting the back of her hand on Hermione's forehead. "How are you really feeling?"

"In the interest of being honest, I had another nose bleed this morning while Minerva was here. Not long and not heavy, but," she shrugged. "I did."

"But none since then?"

"No," she scrunched up her nose. "But it does keep fizzing."

"Alright. I'll floo Will and see what he thinks. Will you be alright here for a while?"

"If someone comes in with a broken bone do you want me to just set it? Or -"

"Merlin, you're just like her," Poppy groaned. "Sleep," in an uncharacteristic move, she leaned over and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Trouble."

"Night, Aunty Poppy."

She rolled over and did actually yawn, pulling that same pillow closer and breathing in the still-lingering scent of Minerva for a while before letting her heavy eyelids close.

-0-

"Yo," Ginny said, dropping onto the bed beside her as she read a medical textbook that she'd persuaded Poppy to leave her.

"Hey!"

"I'm knackered," Ginny groaned. "What are you reading?"

"Nothing that would interest you," Hermione said apologetically. "Hey, wanna do something cool?"

"Oh God, Hermione. Last time I said yes, I became responsible for most of Gryffindor Tower."

Hermione grinned and sat up slowly. Regardless of her protests, she really was exhausted.

"Wanna round up a whole bunch of mani-pedi stuff?"

"For you?"

"For Min."

"Whoa!" Ginny's eyebrows went up. "Hell yes, I do!"

"Thought you'd like that," Hermione grinned. She'd taken Ginny to a nail salon over the summer prior to this one. When things weren't as depressing. She'd adored it and they'd made sure to do a few themselves over the years since. "Poppy might join us but," she shrugged. "Only as an observer apparently."

"She's cool though?"

"Some people think me very -" Poppy Pomfrey came around the curtain and tasted the word before she spoke again. " _Cool_ , Miss Weasley."

"I would never doubt you, Madam Pomfrey," Ginny laughed. "No worries. I'll get it done. Want a washing-up bowl or something?"

"Yeah!" Hermione giggled. "I'm not gonna suggest she put her feet in a bedpan. No matter how clean you say they are, Madam Pomfrey."

"You are both utterly hopeless," Poppy grinned as she signed Hermione's chart. "What time shall I drag Minerva away from her reports?"

"After dinner?" She looked at Ginny. "It's Professor Flitwick's night for duty, isn't it? Harry can keep them quiet."

"Yeah," Ginny waved. "He'll be fine. There's like this really copacetic vibe going on right now."

"Small mercies," Poppy muttered. "Fine. I shall retrieve her at seven."

"I'll sort snacks and things," Hermione grinned. "This is going to be fun. Why don't people do this usually?"

Poppy rolled her eyes and left them to it.

"Talk," Ginny said quietly. "I'll tell Harry later."

Hermione shrugged.

"Dumbledore came back last night. He," she winced. "As he came back through the wards it woke me. I felt him." She paused. "Oh," she said, thinking fast.

"What?"

"That's when my nosebleeds started. I remember waking up and knowing he was back. Then my nose was bleeding everywhere and Poppy was fussing over me. I don't think I was even properly awake.”

"That's weird, but okay." 

"They fought apparently.” Hermione shrugged. “I don't know what about, other than me, but Minerva wasn't happy. She didn't sleep much either, I don't think."

"And she agreed to this?"

"Well, Poppy and I agreed to kinda kidnap her."

"Poppy, ey? Minerva, Albus, Filius, Poppy? Are you collecting staff members?"

"Shut up," Hermione snorted, rolling her eyes when she felt her nose bleeding again. "Hang on."

They dealt with it quickly and sat back on the bed, leaning against each other in companionable silence for a moment.

"How worried are you?" Ginny asked quietly.

"I'm not," Hermione shrugged. "I wish I'd thought to ask Mum and Dad for my medical history before -" she faltered. "Well, before. I'm sure I remember this happening when I was nine or ten."

"Logically, that's right when most people's magic presents itself properly. I mean, accidental magic happens earlier, but it levels out at eleven to thirteen, hence Hogwarts letters but we all know you're just a wee bit special."

"Guess I could forge Mum's signature and get it sent over?"

"You will do nothing of the sort," Minerva said from the gap between the curtains. "If you need something doing, I shall do it for you, provided I agree with your reasons behind whatever it is you are doing this time."

"No arguing with yo’ Mama," Ginny smiled. "I'll leave you to it, have fun. See you later."

She walked backwards out of the small alcove, winking at Hermione as she left.

"She is -"

"Yeah," Hermione grinned. "She really is."

"A good friend to have, I think. Despite the unconventional eccentricity."

"She's like the perfect mix of all of them. Funny, smart, sassy and bad-ass."

Minerva raised her eyebrow but offered nothing else.

"You're tired," Hermione said.

"Keep telling me, it'll make me feel so much better," Minerva chuckled.

"I just meant -"

"I know," Minerva soothed, sitting beside Hermione gently. "Don't fret. I'm fine. I've been much, _much_ more tired in my life."

"We're kidnapping you tonight," Hermione said suddenly. "They don't know that I'm telling you, but I know you. You're coming up here for a girl's night, so make sure you act surprised and let Poppy bring you."

"Hermione -"

"I'm serious. You need it. When was the last time you just," she scrunched up her nose. "Chilled?"

"I am not sure I have chilled since the Sixties, little one."

"Whoa," Hermione smiled. "Can't wait to hear about that."

"No," Minerva chuckled. "Absolutely not. What little I can remember is not for your ears," Hermione snorted. "But I will do my best to act surprised."

"You'll come?"

"If that is what you want."

"What about what you want?"

"What about it?"

"Min."

"Hermione, I'd love to hide out here. Nobody would ever think to look in the Hospital Wing for me. It is a perfect idea."

"'Kay."

Minerva frowned, seeing the cloth on the side table.

"You had another bleed."

"Only a tiny one. Barely five minutes."

"And Will has no answer?"

"Oh, Poppy was going to call but never told me what he said. Maybe she's going to tell you before me. But nothing is wrong, I can tell. Nothing," she shrugged. "I'm fine," she amended herself. "I am tired, all the time. But I am fine."

"I will let them tell me that if you don't mind."

"I don't mind, but you'll see. I'm right."

Minerva tapped her chin again and used it to bring Hermione's face closer so she could kiss it.

"You are so precious," she said suddenly, cupping Hermione's chin. "You know that, don't you?"

"I know you love me," Hermione smiled. "That's precious."

"I do," she sighed. "And he does too, he just hasn't worked that out in his mind yet."

"I love him ‘cos you do. Personally, I think he is too -"

"Ah," Minerva said, placing a finger on her lips. "Just listen, will you?"

"Fine," Hermione said, biting her cheek.

"Don't doubt it, sweetheart. Mysteries, for all his brilliance, have never been his favourite things. And you, you are the greatest mystery he's ever seen."

"I healed my mother when I was born, Min," Hermione sighed. "Albus saw it, when he entered my mind. I never knew that before and it shouldn't be possible, should it? I'm not surprised he's weirded out by me."

"Well, you are undoubtedly the greatest mystery _I_ have ever beheld." Minerva agreed, smiling gently. "The thing is, while I am content to allow the answers to come to me, he must chase them until they run him ragged. Give it time."

"Are you reassuring me, or you?" Hermione whispered.

"Maybe I'm doing both."

Hermione smiled and kissed Minerva's cheek, seeing she was only here for a quick visit.

"They'll pick you up at seven. I can always do some of your marking?"

"I am more than capable, don't worry."

"I just want to help."

"You are, sweetheart," Minerva chuckled. "Now be good. Have a restful afternoon."


	38. Àm sònraichte - Treat Yo' Self

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: I posted a little oneshot this morning! It has nothing to do with this but you could go check it out if you like :P Otherwise, I've got nothing for you except Spin has to go back to work soon. And that is so sad I might cry. Cos I have had her all to myself for soooo long and now I gotta share her again. I'll go cry in a corner.**
> 
> **Cos she's great and she's awesome and I'm not sure I could do this thing without her.**
> 
> **I also am yet to reply to some of you (mostly on FF) so I'm going to do that right now :-* Thank you all!**
> 
> _For disclaimer, please see Ch2._
> 
> -0-

As the late afternoon wore on, Hermione started chewing her lip again as she considered all that she knew. Having so much time to think also meant having a lot of time to theorise. From the way Albus had reacted she was possibly more magically powerful than either him or Minerva. She knew instinctively that she had more power than anyone else in her year, perhaps in the whole school.

She wondered for a tiny moment whether Albus was jealous that he wasn't the most powerful one anymore, but then she discounted that immediately with a scoff. Power was only useful with intelligent use of learned information. And she had a long way to go before she could say that she was a match for Albus Dumbledore.

Thinking that, she considered what Poppy had said about amputation and the lack of it in the Wizarding world. She knew already they could regrow bones, but she had yet to find anything that could regrow sinew and nerves and muscle if it was absent. She knew from Minerva's procedure that they could make more of what they had, not dissimilar to a skin-graft, but nerves were a different thing.

"She's thinking again."

"Uncle Will!"

"Hello, Hermione," he smiled gently. "I hear you've got some issues going on?"

"They're just silly little nosebleeds," Hermione bit her lip as he looked at her, in the same way his sister often did. "Okay, so they kinda aren't silly. They're not like the first one though. And they're not frequent," she shrugged. "Just persistent. I was saying to Ginny earlier that maybe I should send off for my Muggle medical records because I swear that this has happened before, when I was nine or ten. Ginny reckons that was when my magic came in."

"Oh," William said, sitting on the end of the bed. "That's," he frowned. "A good theory actually."

"See! I really am fine." He chuckled and patted her shin. "Wanna tell me an embarrassing story about your sister?"

He chuckled but she saw a sadness in his eyes she didn't like.

"I," Hermione shook her head at her stupidity. "I'm sorry, that was a stupid question. It's okay."

He looked at her carefully, his eyes going wide after a time. 

"You know? She told you?"

"Um, about your Dad?” she winced but he nodded. “A little, yeah. There was an incident. It," she paused again. "Brought back some memories. Plus the whole spell thing of hers was a pretty big indication that not all was well.” He scoffed and fell silent. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to -"

"Don't apologise," he smiled kindly. She could see why he was a good healer. "She doesn't speak of it often, I'm glad that you were there for her."

"I guess she got the brunt of it because she was the eldest?"

"And precocious, and opinionated and," he sighed. "Oh, so assertive. Our parents had many problems and on top of that, had no idea what to do with her."

"Maybe that's why we click," Hermione said, chuckling morosely.

He patted her leg again.

"Can I ask you a favour?" she asked after a time, drawing him from his thoughts.

"You may."

"Do you have a book on anatomy I could borrow? A really detailed one? With a blown-up view of what makes up a limb, like nerves, tendons, veins etc?"

"I'm sure I do somewhere, what do you want with it?"

"To read! I'm interested in the structure of the body and Min doesn't seem to have medical textbooks in her library."

"The Wizarding world’s first physiotherapist?"

"Maybe I'll find a reason not to need them at all," she grinned. "Maybe I'll figure out a way to build muscle back, from scratch, atom by atom."

"Hermione, that is," he looked at her. "Have you been talking to Min about this?"

"Sort of. We discussed it briefly," she tried to remember. "About a hundred years ago, although at the time I didn't really think about the medical applications of it. I won't try it, if that's what you're worried about," she reassured him. "I just want to know if it's possible."

"You are dabbling in some of the most controversial aspects of healing. Do not," he lowered his voice. "Talk about it in front of too many people. The profession is rather stuck in the," he made air quotes. "’Old ways’. They will drum you out before you've begun."

"I'll remember. But you think -"

"I think it may be possible, though I do not have the understanding, nor the power to do so."

"But you're -" she blushed. She had assumed all McGonagalls were powerful like Min, but looking at his face she realised she was wrong.

"We weren't all blessed with the magical power that Minerva has. My mother thought that it came from our Grandmother's side. They were a rather old and powerful family. A girl thing, she used to say to us."

"You had another brother?"

"I," he frowned. "Yes, we did."

"He died?"

"In the war. He," William rubbed his chin. "He lied about his age, absconded from Hogwarts before Albus was Headmaster, and joined up. He was killed by one of Grindelwald's acolytes before he could even join the fighting."

"I'm so sorry."

"As am I," he sighed. "I think he would have made a fine Auror if he had just had a little patience."

"Not a strong McGonagall trait, I'm finding," Hermione said, smiling gently.

"Not so much," he chuckled. "Alright," he said, slapping his thighs and standing. "I'll get you your book, little one. And maybe a few others as well, as long as you promise not to go experimenting on anything or anyone?"

"Pinky swear," she said, holding it out. 

He looked at it and as she explained, he chuckled and shook her hand with his own.

"Catch you later, kiddo."

She lay with a smile on her face until Madam Pomfrey came in to check on her.

"You scored," Hermione mumbled, forgetting who she was talking to. "I mean -"

Poppy laughed and laughed, needing to sit on the bed as she got herself back together again.

"Sorry," Hermione rolled her eyes at herself. "I just meant, he's kind, he's lovely and he's funny - and he's not bad on the eyes either. Totes not my type, but I see the appeal."

"He is that," Poppy smiled indulgently. "Best of all?" Poppy said, leaning closer. "They love completely, these McGonagalls."

"Yeah," Hermione smiled. "They really do. Maybe that's why Albus struggles."

"A theory I came upon many moons ago," Poppy smiled. "For one so young, your brain seems to know many things, Miss Hermione Granger." Hermione just smiled. "One more nap, so you're awake enough to have fun later, then I'll let you be," Poppy said gently. "I am going down to dinner in half an hour. Yours will be here for you when you wake."

"Fine," she grumbled good-naturedly. "See you later."

Poppy winked and tucked her in, leaving her to it. She wasn't sure what sort of magic was on the bedding in the hospital wing, but every time Poppy or Minerva tucked her in, she'd get very sleepy and often didn't even mind closing her eyes for a while, until someone else needed her attention.

-0-

"What on earth?"

Hermione grinned as Ginny pulled Minerva into the space that held her bed and now, a chair with a washing up bowl full of steaming hot water that Dobby had liberated for them. 

"We're going to pamper you McG, even if you're not totally sold on the idea, because we reckon you need a bit of pampering."

"Ginevra," Minerva said, sounding less annoyed and more amazed.

"You can use Ginny whenever you feel like it. I'm not totally sure why Mum needed to pick that name, to be honest."

"Sorry," Minerva chuckled. "Ginny then. This is -" she glanced at Hermione. "Did you do this?"

"I had plenty of help and Dobby did most of the heavy," she sniggered. "Levitating."

Poppy rolled her eyes.

"I will be back later," Poppy smiled. "I'm having supper at home before Will goes on shift for the night." She touched Minerva's shoulder. "If you need me, I'll be at ours."

Ginny wolf-whistled as she left but yelled as a stinging hex caught her hand.

"OW!"

"You should never tease Poppy Pomfrey. Her stinging hexes are as legendary as your bat-bogey."

"I," Ginny giggled. "It was pretty funny."

"Do you understand what we're doing here?" asked Hermione.

"Not really," Minerva smiled, leaning over and kissing her head. "Hello, little one."

"Hi. Okay, you're going to sit there and Gin and I are going to take care of you. I've got," she paused, looking around and called her thanks to Dobby as a tray appeared. "A tray of drinks and I know you've just had dinner but there're a few cakes and things and -" She double checked everything, nodding to herself. "Yeah, just relax."

"Thank you, both of you."

"You're welcome. Take your shoes off and soak your feet. We're going to work on your hands for a while."

Minerva did as she was told, sitting with a sigh. She opened her mouth when Hermione got out of bed, but closed it again when she shuffled over into the chair next to Minerva.

"I've got it," she said cheekily. 

Minerva was almost asleep by the time they'd moved from moisturising and massaging her hands to painting her nails. Ginny got the box of nail polish and showed her the colours, giggling as Minerva made a face at a few colours.

"Why don't you want the lime green?"

Hermione grinned as Minerva looked at her sideways.

"That one?" Hermione said, pointing to a dark red.

"Gracious," Minerva smiled. "Go on then, why not!"

They talked nonsense for a long time, Minerva laughing at some of the things that the Twins were now up to and discussing a few things about herself that surprised the girls. They talked a little about Quidditch, Minerva putting her two knuts in about Ron as keeper and how Gryffindor were playing. At one point, after the topic of boys came up, they fell silent and Minerva warned Hermione with a look to stay silent while she spoke to Ginny.

"Ginny? I'm going to say something that may make you feel a tad uncomfortable; please don't be so quick to grow up," she said gently. "Life is not going anywhere, even though it seems so fragile right now. Harry is a good lad and will stand by you, if you stand by him. Trust yourselves but please," she gripped Ginny's hand. "Please be careful."

"’Cos of Mum?"

Minerva hesitated and looked at her shrewdly.

"Partially," she admitted. "Your mother is living the life she wanted." Ginny made a face and Minerva soothed it, cupping her cheek with the hand that they'd finished first. "Striving to live the life you set out to live is everything you should ever attempt but," she leaned forward and kissed Ginny's temple. "If you have ever wished to do anything else with your life, make sure you are, at the very least, protecting yourselves, so that you can live those dreams."

"This is weird, I," she blew her fringe. "Had no idea you knew and we're not," Ginny said, her ears bright red. "I mean. It's not an issue right now -"

"Oh darling, I was a student here too, you know. And I have been a Professor for," she scoffed. "A very long time. I know what goes on. We cannot be in all places at all times. You are old enough to make those decisions for yourself so you are old enough to face the consequences. But please understand that those consequences have very long-lasting effects. They are not impossible to overcome, but -"

"I hear you," Ginny whispered. "I kinda thought about playing Quidditch, you know, after this war thing we've got going on."

"That is a grand idea," Minerva said happily. "I will do all I can to help you get there - preferably onto my team the Magpies - which is the same as I promised Harry when he said he wanted to try for the Aurors."

"Thanks, Min," she blushed.

"Alright, thank you for listening to me. Right, my feet are sufficiently pruned. What’s next?”

They painted Minerva's toes just a little less regally; Ginny picked out a bright purple that they giggled about matching it to Professor Dumbledore's robes for a good while. Despite her earlier woes, Minerva seemed fine with the gentle ribbing and they naturally progressed to talk of shoes and clothes and hair and then school as well. Minerva told a few secrets about her time as a student and Hermione and Ginny did their best not to reveal any of theirs. 

The night finished with them all hanging around on the bed and laughing about silly things. In the end, Hermione was curled up against Minerva's stomach while she talked quietly to Ginny about Molly’s twin brothers. Minerva was gently playing with Ginny's hair, eventually plaiting it like she did her own. Hermione smiled as sleep claimed her, the cadence of Minerva's brogue washing over her.


	39. A ’tighinn dhachaigh - Homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Good morning, good afternoon, good day to you, wherever you are. I meant to tell you yesterday that the previous chapter was actually two chapters sandwiched into one at the last moment cos we suddenly realised there's a run of shorter ones. Well, we squashed those two, but today's only about 1300 - so. Sorry. But! Tomorrow's chapter is a bit longer and then we have rather a long one for Sunday. We also get some resolution and by Monday we'll know a bit more about everything as well. Of course, I am racing to get these unwritten chapters done while Spin and I try to work out where they're supposed to go and how to tie everything up neatly in a bow for you all.**
> 
> **On that note. I honestly could not have done this whole thing without Spin. I'm quite sure it's one of the best stories we've ever come up with but it's 100% been a joint effort. I feel bad getting all the love, so make sure you praise be to Spin a few times.**
> 
> _For disclaimer, please see Ch2._
> 
> -0-

In total, Hermione spent ten days in the Hospital Wing, often visited by Harry and Ginny, or just one of them depending on the night. Minerva, in between multiple visits a day, had respectfully but gratefully put a stop to the Transfiguration training, dropping a nice bottle of fire whisky at Pomona and Filius' door and after careful consideration at Severus' as well. She was up to her elbows in Second Year essays and she couldn't help but grin as she marked them. It was quite possible that the scheme that Hermione had thought up had increased the general understanding of the whole school and she rejoiced at such a simple solution. 

She made a note on another piece of parchment to talk to Filius, Pomona and Severus about organising the same for other subjects, wondering absently how receptive Severus would be about anything at this point. 

Albus had been holed up in the castle all this time, not once deigning to visit her, Hermione or even the Great Hall for meals. By all accounts, he was still within the boundaries and it was grating on her to know that. Fawkes had come to stay with her for a while and between him and Crookshanks haunting her rooms, she was hardly bored. Both animals took great delight in annoying each other and sometimes Minerva could do nothing but chuckle.

"Knock knock," Poppy's voice sounded from the doorway. 

Minerva looked up and her eyes widened as Hermione stood there, hanging onto Poppy's arm looking exhausted but accomplished.

"Hermione!"

"Hey," she smiled. "I made it. Took me about seven hundred years, but I did it."

"Why didn't you come and get me?" Minerva asked, chastising Poppy gently.

"I told her not to, wanted to surprise you," Hermione smiled. "Hi."

"Oh hello, little one," Minerva said, wrapping her arms around her tightly. "We've missed you here. Crookshanks is quickly wearing out Fawkes' last nerve."

She chuckled and leaned heavily on Minerva as she led the girl to the sofa.

"Put your feet up, sweetheart," Minerva fussed, pausing as Hermione took her hands.

"I'm okay," Hermione said genuinely. "I feel way better than I did at the beginning of the week."

"Good, but you've been in bed for ten days, and it's not a short walk. Feeling better doesn't mean you need to be tiring yourself out."

"Says you, Minerva McGonagall," Poppy scoffed from behind her. 

"Sit yeh down," Minerva nodded to the armchair. "Tea?"

"I would love a cup," Poppy smiled. "I have a little time."

Minerva summoned a set and handed out the cups. She sat down with a sigh, watching her young charge carefully.

"Now I know how you felt," Hermione smiled, a pink tinge to her cheeks. "Back in the beginning."

Minerva smiled, taking a sip and sitting back. Life felt a little less desperate, seeing Hermione back at home.

"So," Poppy said. "Hermione, tell me the details of Minerva's recovery. I have the cliff notes version, but I'd like specifics. As her sister-in-law, rather than her healer."

Hermione started talking animatedly and Minerva watched as Poppy's eyes widened at the implications of physiotherapy. Minerva had discussed it with Poppy already, but without the understanding that Hermione had in the subject. She was pleased to see that Hermione and Poppy had come to know each other quite well over the week. She was sure that once Hermione had finished speaking, Poppy would be demanding the name of the man who'd prescribed the exercises and laughed outright when she did just that. She waved her apologies and made a noise as Hermione lifted her hand.

"I will get it," Minerva said, getting up and dropping a kiss to Hermione's head. "No magic."

"But -"

"You will heal faster if you do not extend yourself," Poppy said gently. "It is not forever, just for a little while."

"Hey!" Hermione said suddenly, craning her neck around. "Harry said this morning that you stopped the tutoring!"

"What I did," Minerva said indulgently, passing the parchment with the physiotherapist's details to Poppy. "Was to stop the extra lessons while you are not around. They may still tutor each other in a less formal, less  _ en masse _ sort of way. Harry and Ginny, while incredibly talented and engaged, do not have your skill and they look exhausted. I'm not upset or angry, but rather very much better. I have taken over the demonstrations again." She laughed as she remembered one precocious First Year. "One of the younger students yesterday asked if we could practice the movements like they did with Miss Granger."

They laughed a little at Hermione's burning face and Minerva leaned forward to kiss her forehead.

"I'm very proud of you for what you have done for me this year, little one," she said, resting her forehead against Hermione's. "I may not have made it through, if not for you."

"Uhuh," Poppy grumbled. "I know where I stand."

Minerva looked up and glared good-naturedly at her sister-in-law when she saw the twinkle in her eyes. 

"You have gleaned my brother's aptitude for sarcasm," Minerva chuckled, returning to her own chair. "I'm less than thrilled."

"Oh, you never told me how you met Uncle Will!" Hermione frowned, making Minerva laugh. 

"She will. But over dinner, not now," Minerva said, seeing that Poppy was done with her tea. Having known the medi-witch for so long, Minerva knew when she had to go. "Thank you, Poppy, for taking such good care of her."

"I'd take good care of you too, if you'd let me," Poppy needled, soothing the potential upset with a long hug. "Drink tomorrow night?"

"Yes," Minerva smiled, glancing at Hermione. "Just a quick one."

"I can function on my own, you know," Hermione rolled her eyes in a rather good imitation of herself.

"Maybe I can't function without you, little one. Did you think of that?"

"You're hopeless," Hermione mumbled, around a yawn.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Poppy glanced at Hermione and lowered her tone. "Any news?"

"He's around, but I have yet to see him."

"So he's -"

"Doing things as a Headmaster that a Deputy is not privy to." She made a face. "Apparently being his wife doesn't afford me any special dispensations either."

She watched Hermione leaning closer to them and touched her finger to her lips.

"Tomorrow," she whispered, winking as Poppy grinned. "Thank you," she said genuinely. "For taking care of us, all the time."

"It truly is my pleasure, Minerva," Poppy smiled, pulling the woman in for a hug. "I'm glad to have you back."

"I'm glad to be back," she smiled. "Things are going to change. There are," she blinked. "A finite number of moments in this life and I plan to use them all a little wiser."

"I'm glad you have her," Poppy whispered as Minerva walked her out. "She is a pleasure to be around. Despite the fact that I have now seen her for two of the most bizarre instances in my entire career."

"And you? Any news yourself?"

"Merlin, you sound like Will," Poppy laughed. "Nothing yet. We thought it was happening ahead of time the other night, but it was a false alarm." Poppy sighed. "The last month is always the longest, somehow. I am ready, whenever it happens."

"I bet you are," Minerva smiled, looking back to the sofa where Hermione was doing her best to stay awake. 

"Go, take care of her like you're aching to," Poppy smiled. "She's lucky to have you and even better, she knows it. You're perfect for each other, I think. Keep her resting. She is still not very well, though as she said, she is much improved. I'll bring some pepper-up potions tomorrow, if she will take them."

"I'll ask," Minerva said, kissing her cheek. "Thank you."

"See you later."

Minerva shut the door quietly, having noticed that Hermione had finally dropped off, curling around the blanket that Minerva herself had used every night since Hermione had been in the Hospital Wing and Albus had been absent. Minerva widened the sofa and soothed Hermione's worries quietly as she lay down behind her, wrapping her arms around her gently. She fell asleep that way, happy that her favourite girl was back in her arms.


	40. Soilleireachd - Clarity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Ah. Happy 40th chapter everyone. Have we really been doing this for 40 days?! How time has flown while we were having fun!**
> 
> **In other news... he's home! Nobody panic. It's going to be alright. He might yet be okay as a character in general ;) I've made it my mission in life to get some of you to like him by the end of it. He's never been a perfect dude... but maybe he can atone for his sins here a little. We'll see ;)**
> 
> **As always, my undying gratitude and love goes to Spin. I lay down my sword and bequeath my life to any quest you dare embark on. Or something. Whatever. Love you.**
> 
> _For disclaimer, please see Ch2._
> 
> -0-

Hermione blinked awake the next afternoon, feeling as if she was being watched by someone. Minerva had gone for a drink with Poppy, Madam Hooch and Pomona Sprout at The Three Broomsticks. In the end, Hermione had been forced into ordering Poppy to drag Minerva away because Minerva had fussed so monumentally that she was going to make them late. That had been an hour prior and Hermione had been dozing since. 

She blinked, looking up and not seeing anyone, but knowing they were there.

"Albus," she whispered, knowing it was him. "Your decision-making process is so bizarre. I don't understand you at all."

He appeared out of the shadows and he frowned at her tone.

"You are recovered?"

"Nearly," Hermione shrugged. "I'm much better than I was at least. Minerva's been running herself ragged between doing your job, hers and visiting me."

He ignored the jab and started pacing. After a moment of silence passed he stopped and stared at her, x-raying her with his piercing blue eyes.

"What do you know of Hogwarts? Beyond what is in ‘Hogwarts: A History’."

"Nothing, because that is all there is, or rather isn't, in all the other books. You know that."

"And what do you  _ feel _ ? About Hogwarts?"

"An entity," Hermione shrugged. "That likes me. That lets me do things that should be impossible. Sentient, to a point. Powerful."

He nodded and kept pacing for a while longer, but she wasn't going to let him off that easily.

"Why won't you see Minerva?"

He paused, met her gaze then kept pacing some more, ignoring the question. 

"How adept are you at Latin?"

"Not as good as Min," she quipped. "Have you asked her?"

"Hermione -"

"I am not letting this go," Hermione growled. "You've hurt her. You left her and you've hurt her and you are avoiding her like you have the time to do so. You should be licking her boots! You should be peeling fucking grapes for her!"

"Enough," he snapped,  said pausing again and then sighing tiredly. "Enough." He had a look on his face that made the building anger fall away from Hermione's chest. "I know, Hermione. I know I should be, but there are -"

"No!" she almost pleaded, kneeling on the sofa. "No buts! I am not bigger than your marriage, Albus. My heritage, whatever it is, is not bigger than your love! Why are you, someone who is supposedly the smartest wizard in the whole world, simultaneously the stupidest man on the planet! She would walk across hot coals for you. She would die for you! I mean she took four -"

"I know," he said, hurt shining from his eyes. "So would I."

"Then show her!" Hermione groaned. "How is she supposed to know that if you are never here? There's only so much I can do to," she blinked. "To, to," she wrinkled her nose as it started fizzing. "To -"

She wiped her lip and groaned as she saw the blood.

"Hermione!"

"I'm fine," she said, pulling her head away from his hand and dealing with it herself. She sat for a moment, leaning her head forward and pinching her nose. "I've been dealing with them for days. It's not a big deal. Which you would know," she glared. "Had you been here."

"You don't understand."

"Try me, Albus," she pleaded, coughing as she struggled to breathe through her mouth and speak at the same time. "Try me! I don't understand you, I never have. You have her. She's yours. And yet you treat her like she's nothing! She is the most amazing witch I've ever met. I would give  _ anything  _ to be even a little bit as amazing as her and you just," she scoffed, shrugging as she continued to pinch her nose. "You just -"

"I am a broken man, Hermione. I cannot love like she does. Like  _ you _ do."

"Bullshit!" she yelled, forgetting her nose for a moment until she felt it drip onto her shirt. His eyes widened. "You're scared. And you're terrible at being scared."

"I," he looked at her carefully. "I loved like that once and I was betrayed."

"So what?" she hissed, going back to pinching her nose. "So what, Albus? Has Minerva ever betrayed you? Has she ever done anything purposefully to hurt you? To betray your love? Has she ever let you put your trust in her and then broken it?"

"I," He blinked, seeing the truth of it. "No."

"No," Hermione mumbled, wiping the last of the blood away. "No, she hasn't. So get out there, put a bloody suit on or something and when she comes back from her drink with Aunty Poppy and Professors Sprout and Hooch, take her to dinner or something, will you?"

"There are -"

"Is whatever has you all tied up in knots going to disappear overnight? Will these worries be there tomorrow? During the day?" She laughed, but it wasn't happy. "During business hours?"

"Yes?"

"Then why are you taking up what precious time that you have remaining and could be spending with her, on something that will be there in the morning?"

"I -"

"Can I offer you some advice, based on something I've observed?"

"I somehow feel like you're going to anyway."

"There is nothing more important than love. The way Minerva looks at you, she doesn't look at anyone like that, not anyone. Not me," she said pointedly. "Nobody, but you. The way she smiles? The way she beams when you smile at her or make her laugh or," she chuckled. "Feel her up on her bloody desk? She doesn't smile at anyone like that."

"Love is finite."

"How can one of the greatest wizards of all time be so dense," Hermione said, but gently now. "Albus?  _ Your _ love is infinite.  _ You _ put an end to it, you. Nobody can tell you who to love or for how long. It is one of the few things that you  _ can _ control in this life."

She watched and saw the moment he realised how true that was. And the moment he understood.

"If you are well tomorrow, I would like to talk to you about a few things."

"And if I am well tomorrow, Albus, I'll listen, but only if you take your wife out for a good night, and before you go put a  _ really _ good silencing spell on my room. I've been having Dobby do it, and bless him he tries, but I think it might be better if you do it."

Albus' ears went very red and his eyes widened and before long, Hermione heard a noise she'd never experienced before. Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, was laughing. Fully, completely, laughing. She smiled hearing it, and waited for him to speak. She started to see what Minerva saw, just for a moment.

"Thank you, Hermione. I," he sighed. "I am sorry that I do not listen as well as I could."

"Stop looking so far ahead," she cautioned. "Because you're missing the things that are closest to you. The things that mean the most. There's merit in being the saviour of the world, but where's the satisfaction, if you have no one to savour it with."

She watched him bow a little and he walked her to her room. He took out his wand and put a silencing spell on her doorway.

"As long as your door is closed, the spell will be in effect," he said, winking as he stepped out. 

She lay back on her bed and chuckled, curling up around the blanket she'd liberated from the sofa. She sighed into it and felt life settle. Rolling onto her side she smiled at the picture of her Mum and Dad standing in front of their house, holding baby Hermione in their arms and smiling into each other's eyes. She wished she hadn't had to send them away, but she was thankful they were safe. It helped that she got to spend so much time with Minerva and, she thought begrudgingly, with Albus. She knew she was more than lucky to have landed where she was. 

She wondered absently who had broken Albus' heart before he'd fallen in love with Minerva. She wondered who, other than Minerva, would make his head turn and what that person did to damage him so deeply that he didn't feel like he could freely love arguably one of the most perfect women she'd ever met. Shrugging to herself, she was just on her way to sleep when she felt Minerva enter their quarters. The woman paused in the entryway and Hermione glanced out of the still open door and into the living room where Minerva was looking wide-eyed at something out of Hermione's sight. Albus stepped into view, wearing a tuxedo no less, and Hermione rolled her eyes with an indulgent smile. Trust Albus to go all out for a surprise date.

She watched as Minerva's gaze flicked to hers and she smiled tiredly, blowing a kiss and falling asleep as Albus' soft voice started talking.


	41. A ’tighinn còmhla - Merging Magics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Dear josht1987, if you're still around - I hope you are - but... there's more old people sex. Good luck to you. But truly. Mostly old people sex... MMADness abounds dear hearts. Enjoy or don't, it's here either way.**
> 
> **In other news, relating to a rather large hole we've just discovered in some later chapters, Spin said to tell you this:**   
>  **"Spin is just having palpitations over lack of canon timelines, please send your condolences at this time."**
> 
> **Em is not great with time, okay? I did say at the beginning it was squiffy, well... the train has left the squiffy tracks, we're just freefalling at this stage. Sorry Spin! >.<**
> 
> _For disclaimer, please see Ch2._
> 
> -0-

Minerva stared at him, her heart beating hard as Albus stood before her wearing the suit he had worn at their wedding. 

She glanced at the open door to Hermione's room, the corners of her mouth turning up a little as the sleepy child blew her a kiss and closed her eyes. Minerva met Albus' gaze and waved her hand, shutting the door to Hermione's room softly.

"I have it under good authority that I am the stupidest man on the planet."

"Al -"

"Hermione is right," he whispered. "I have spent so long trying to save our world that I let those closest to me, those I'm trying to save it for, I let them forget how much they mean to me. Like her mother told me days ago."

The words, while seemingly innocuous, lit a fire in her belly.

"Albus Dumbledore, you had better get yeh arse over here and kiss me properly before I start thinking about hexing you."

He stepped forward and like a maiden in one of those novels Pomona was so fond of, she collapsed into his arms. His mouth pressed up against hers and she blushed as tears started rolling down her face.

"Oh Al, I've missed you so," she whispered, gripping his shoulders tightly.

He cupped her cheek with his good hand and pressed gentle kisses along her forehead.

"I have made a grave error in my judgement. And I can only apologise endlessly."

"Apology accepted," she sighed, letting him kiss her again. She leant her head against his chest and they held each other for a long time until she realised exactly what he was wearing. "You seem to be all dressed up, therefore," she stepped back. "I have a proposition for you," she smirked, wiping her tears and smoothing his lapels. "Mr Dumbledore."

His eyes twinkled madly as she spoke the same words she'd spoken nearly thirty years ago.

"You do?"

"Aye," she smirked. " _ I do _ ."

His arm was sure around her but she noticed he had the other hidden. 

"Can we not transfigure that," she frowned.

"I would not want the stasis charm to fail."

"Excellent point," she muttered, shaking her head at herself. "So," she kissed his lips again. "What kind of plan do you have for us this evening?"

"I thought perhaps that we could take a turn along the boards in Brighton, along the pier? Followed by dinner at a charming little establishment not far from there."

"Are you recreating our wedding night, Mr Dumbledore?"

"I very well might be, Mrs Dumbledore," he smirked. "It seems rather fitting, that we should perhaps," he shrugged. "Return to where it began, in order to start anew?"

"Oh Albus," Minerva said gently. "Darling, we do not need to start again. Only continue as we mean to go on. We have both made mistakes -"

"Min -"

"No love," Minerva said gently. "While I will not deny that you made mistakes, I have made mistakes too. By allowing you to make those decisions on your own and without telling you that it hurt, or that I was lonely or -" She shook her head. "It doesn't matter. Today. Now, I would like to begin again. From this moment."

Albus smiled that smile he wore just for her, and she fell in love with him all over again. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him gently. 

"Having said that, it has been a long time since I have been your sole focus."

He nodded solemnly. “A grave error, but one that I cannot in all honesty promise not to make again.” She went to speak but he cut her off with a gentle finger to her lips. “What I  _ can _ promise, however, is that I will do everything in my power to put you first. To put both of you first." 

“That’s all I ask,” she said, pecking him on the side of the mouth.

"Shall I wait for you out here then? There is no rush."

"I don't know that my dress still fits, you know."

"Oh, my dear," Albus said gently, tracing her features. "You have not changed in thirty years. I'm sure it will and if not?” He trailed his hand down her arm and kissed the tips of her fingers. "You could simply adjust it, no?"

"Mr Dumbledore you have me all of a flutter," she blushed. "I cannae even remember the spell to do so."

"Go, change, into whatever you wish. I have a lot of making up to do."

Minerva kissed him, surely and with passion. Her tongue teased his lips and he groaned as she slipped it between them and curled it around his own. 

"Do we have to go out?" she whispered. "Would it be so terrible to have dinner here, together?"

"If you'd prefer?"

"I -" she glanced to Hermione's door and he smiled knowingly.

"We will stay here, she did insist she was fine though."

"She's been having nosebleeds," Minerva muttered. "You weren't -" She pressed her fingers to his lips as he went to speak. "I'm not chastising, just explaining. You weren't there but Will thinks it had something to do with this new magic, or the extent of magic coming in. Ginny Weasley's idea, actually. Apparently Hermione suffered from them when she was small, nine or ten. They have been," she sighed. "Never-ending."

"I understand," he said. "She had one a little while ago, though it did not last for long. Check on her and I'll sort dinner. A night of," he chuckled. "What is the phrase the young people use? Making out?" She laughed musically, nodding. "A night of making out with you on the sofa is not a bad alternative."

Minerva smiled and nuzzled his cheek, and went to move away. His arm trailed down hers until she stepped out of his reach and slipped inside Hermione's room.

The girl was breathing quietly and Minerva sighed, sitting beside her and smoothing back her hair. This young adult, who she had watched grow from a shy and awkward little thing, into a beautiful, caring and compassionate woman had done what no other had been able to before. She had managed to take Albus Dumbledore's extraordinary vision and focus and turn it back upon his wife. Minerva chuckled. Hermione was certainly very special. She could imagine exactly what she would have said too, which only made the whole thing more amusing. She brushed back some of those curls that had relaxed as she had aged, but were still wild and pressed a long kiss to Hermione's temple.

"I love you. Thank you, my beautiful girl."

She held her breath as Hermione stirred, but Minerva needn't have worried. She watched as a seeking hand found hers and Hermione sighed in her sleep.

"Mama."

Minerva's eyes filled with tears. They had discussed it before, of course, but to hear it was something else entirely. She smiled, chuckling as Hermione rolled towards her. It was such an intense feeling to be loved so completely by a child, even one as old as Hermione. She found that while she had put away those thoughts  so long ago, she was so very lucky to have been blessed with this experience. She pressed another kiss to Hermione's face and stood, wiping her tears again with a bashful chuckle. She watched for a moment before deciding that Albus had waited long enough. 

Minerva finally stepped away, but turned back at the last moment, though she was unable to say why. She frowned as a drop of blood made its way down Hermione's lip. She made a noise as another followed and in an instant Minerva pushed the skirts of her robes back and knelt on the bed, conjuring a handkerchief to wipe what she could away.

"Oh dammit, child," she winced as it started running freely.

"Mama?"

"Hold still, sweetheart," she whispered, not even able to appreciate the words as she pulled Hermione over onto her side. "You're bleeding again."

"Mama, my head hurts."

"Oh baby, I'm sorry. It's okay. Stay still though, let me try to stop it." The pace picked up to where blood ran over Minerva's wrists. "Dammit. Al? Albus!"

"Darling?"

"Help me," she said, her hands covered in blood. "Al," she looked up at him, pleading. "Help me!"

"Tell me what you need," he said, rushing to her side.

"Sit her up. It has not been so heavy since the beginning! Poppy and I thought she was mostly done with them."

"Should I call her?"

"Not just yet, I've dealt with enough to know there's nothing she can really do."

"Then let us hope that this is the last of them."

Minerva nodded and waited for him to sit Hermione up. She used her knee to lean Hermione forward and whispered a charm to cool her hand and placed it on the back of Hermione's neck. The girl cried out and squirmed violently, trying to get away from the cold hand.

"I know, little one, just relax," Minerva muttered, trying to get a better hold on Hermione's nose. There was blood running down her arms now. "Darling, Mama's got you. Relax. Stay calm."

"My head!"

Hermione's hands clutched at her temples, scratching at Minerva's where she was holding the cloth to her nose.

"Al, this isn't stopping." 

"Deep breath, my darling. Don't panic. She will be calm if she knows you are."

"My head! It hurts so much! Mama, make it stop! Please!"

"Al," she looked up and met his eyes, feeling the comfort he gave her as his magic slipped across her fingertips and up her arms.

"Just like old times," he chuckled, looking at his hands with interest.

"Why now?" she muttered, still struggling to contain Hermione's squirming.

"No doubt you and I are so closely tied with her, we are reacting to her ebbs and spikes and she is reciprocating. It is also possible that my return has prompted this - I have had so little contact with her over the last few days that it may explain why it was getting better and now has suddenly become much worse. But, my darling love," he cupped her cheek. "I do not think this is a bad thing. If it is indeed her magic trying to stabilise, I can go inside her mind and release it at once, and perhaps she will be done with these nosebleeds."

"That is surely too dangerous?" Her heart was beating in her throat.

"If I feel like it will be too much for her to handle, I will attempt to bind it for a while until we know more."

"Al -"

"Neither is ideal," he admitted, pausing. She felt it too, his magic filling her chest.

"Recreating our wedding night indeed," she chuckled, despite the rising fear.

"I will do what I can," he soothed. "Are you ready, my love?"

"Please.”

His magic took the lead as it always did when they attempted a merging. It had been an accident the first time it had happened. Their wedding night's culmination. Their magic entwined along their skin, their minds together and their love for each other echoing in each other's head. It had been the start of something so beautiful that she cherished that memory as often as she could.

They'd practised a lot in the beginning, believing it to be a glorious side effect of their marital bliss. They had been heady nights indeed. But Albus had brooded until he'd come up with a plan to explore this thing they had discovered. They'd practised and practised, in varying forms of passion until they'd discovered a simple form of meditation was best and most stable.

Not that they'd stopped making love with one another though.

"Min?" he muttered, making her start. Her fingers were stuck together with Hermione's drying blood and it drew her back to the present. He smirked at her. They were joined enough for him to see what she was thinking about. So she kissed him tenderly, listening carefully as he spoke. "Softly and gently," he muttered, rolling his neck. "Anchor me here while I try to see what is going on. If Will is right, this is not something they can help with. I will bind it if I think it will be too dangerous to let it run its course."

She nodded and pulled Hermione against her chest, letting her snuggle in as close as she could before taking a deep breath. She whispered a cleaning charm on her hand and slid it into Hermione's hair, holding her head.

"Ready," she whispered.

She watched as he shivered, feeling her magic fully entwine with him. They'd make love later, a wonderful side-effect of the joining of their power, but for now, her heartbeat slowed, her lungs filled deeply. She felt Hermione's hands tangle with her own and her head pressed painfully against her chest.

"Mama?"

"Albus is coming baby, let him in. He needs to see."

"Hurts so much," she whimpered.

"Hermione?" Albus muttered. "I'm here, open your eyes."

Hermione groaned but did as he asked as he leaned forward.

" _ Legilimens _ ."

Albus jerked and Minerva struggled to hold them both steady. Doing as he had asked, she tried her hardest to anchor Albus while he worked. Her thighs struggled to hold him still while she did her best to keep Hermione stable as well.

"Oh hurry, love," she whispered into Hermione's hair. She was not as fit as she had once been. "Please hurry."

The blood running from Hermione's nose did not let up for a long time, long enough that her robes were covered when she finally noticed it slowing.

"Oh, thank Merlin," she breathed, feeling his magic withdraw.

"Mama," Hermione sighed, her head falling back against Minerva's chest again.

"It is finished," he shook his head. "It was, I have never seen a greater mind," Albus groaned, dropping to the floor tiredly. She noticed he was still wearing his tuxedo. "I had no idea. She is truly -"

His eyes flashed to hers as he realised Hermione was listening as well and she nodded seeing that he would tell her later. She summoned a bowl of water and a cloth. She washed her hands as best she could, knowing the cleaning spell could only do so much before dipping the cloth in the water to wash Hermione's face.

"Come here," she muttered indulgently, remembering what Hermione had said. "Let Mama look at you."

She shifted a little, letting Hermione lay in her arms like a baby.

"Like that," she mumbled. "Ruined your night, though." Hermione moaned, turning away from the cold again.

"No, sweetheart," Minerva said, warming the water with a whisper. "Any night together," she glanced at Albus who was smiling gently. "As a family, is worth more to me than anything else. It is the most important."

_ "Fortiores una." _

"What?" Albus said, getting to his knees and peering at her. "Hermione, what did you just say?"

"Saw it in a dream. Three strands weaved together. In a circle.  _ Fortiores una _ ."

"Our family," Minerva muttered, looking at him carefully. "Stronger together."

"No," Hermione whispered, sounding a little better. She gripped the hand that wasn't tracing her cheek and reaching out and took Albus' hand too. "Not stronger. Strongest, Mama," she muttered. " _ Strongest  _ together."

"You're right, sweetheart," Minerva whispered, pressing a kiss to her hair. "We are."

Minerva kissed her forehead and cleaned away the rest of the blood, before spending a few moments tickling her face with the corner of the cloth.

"Rest now. We're not going anywhere. We'll be here."

"Yes," Albus nodded, getting to his feet. He leaned on Minerva's shoulder to bend and place a soft kiss on Hermione's hair. "Sleep now, our impossible child. We're here."

It was the first time Minerva had heard him say anything of that nature and her heart thumped happily. Two massive revelations  _ and  _ their magic merging was doing wild things to her soul. As Hermione fell asleep she met Albus' eyes and saw the heat she felt reflected back at her. 

She held up a finger, indicating to him that they weren't quite free yet and she stood, wincing as her back pulled. Her hands and arms were now clean, but the bed where Hermione had been sitting was still covered.

"Mipsy?"

"Mistress?" she whispered, once she'd taken stock of the room. "Is everythings okay? What can Mipsy helps with?"

"Could you change Hermione's sheets, please. Don't wake her, if you can manage it."

"Mistress thinks I is a young elf," Mipsy retorted, making Minerva chuckle.

She clicked her fingers, watching as they were slowly untucked and banished to another part of the castle. And then new ones managed to slide beneath her.

"Thank you, Mipsy," she said quietly. "I know Dobby has taken it upon himself to keep an eye on her, but as our friend, would you perhaps do me the same courtesy?"

"Of course, Mistress," Mipsy bowed, looking pleased. "It would be my honours to look after your little Mistress."

Minerva smiled as she popped away, turning back as Hermione spoke again.

"Mama?"

"Hush, my beautiful girl," Minerva whispered, brushing back her hair. "It's time to sleep."

Minerva tucked Hermione in, smiling at Albus' warm hand on her back. Minerva let him leave first, glancing back one more time before following him out and pulling the door closed behind her. She turned and leaned against it, smiling demurely as she stared into Albus' eyes.

Where normally they were blue like the sky, tonight, Albus' eyes were like sapphires, reflecting the darkness of the corridor and what seemed like all the stars in the universe. 

They came together in a clash of mouths and teeth and hands, grappling for the lead. Feeling younger than she had in a long time, she jumped into his arms, grinning as he stumbled into the wall. She bit his lip and wrapped her legs around his middle.

"You always catch me," she mumbled as his lips traced the length of her neck, biting down on her racing pulse.

"Always," he groaned as he wrapped his hand in her loose hair, trusting her to hang on. 

"You had better take me to bed, husband, before I have my way with you in our hallway."

He chuckled and carried her to their room. She moaned as they landed on their bed, Albus pressing down just where she needed.

"Merlin," she groaned, her head pressing into the pillow and her back arching. "Al, please."

A muttered charm and their clothes disappeared. He slid inside her without preamble, groaning quietly in her ear. 

They gasped as their magic rolled together and as he withdrew she wrapped her legs back around him and drew him back in.

"Yes," she moaned. "Albus. Love.  _ Please _ ."

After thirty years of marriage, he needed no instruction and he started loving her just as he had done for so long. His pace was furious and set off a cascade of pleasure through her body, tumbling him over the edge before they'd really even begun. She moaned, deep in her chest and slid her hand down her body, running it over her breast and stomach before sliding it between her legs, pressing hard where she needed it most.

"Al -"

Instead of resuming what they'd started, he sat back, meeting her gaze. Her skin prickled as his bright eyes looked over her, settling where her fingers were lazily rolling over her clit.

"Minerva," he whispered, reverently.

She didn't care that they didn't often do this, that they preferred to be together; right now she needed his touch at every possible juncture. Something to soothe this delicious pain that was coursing through her body. And she wanted to make him whisper her name like that over and over again.

Her thighs were soon shaking again and he stroked them with his calloused hands, making her back arch at the feel of it. Her breath came in harsh gasps as she chased her end. Leaning over her, Albus wrapped her thigh around his middle and kissed her deeply.

"Don't stop," he pleaded. "Show me. Minerva -"

It was all she needed, her name on his lips. Her magic was overflowing, twisting her insides and sliding along her skin. She tensed and just as she was about to drop over the edge, he slid himself inside her.

"ALBUS!"

His quiet groans made her keen as she came, waves and waves of pleasure making her vision go black. There was a whine in her ears that she couldn't hear past but she had him and she wasn't going to let go. They made love without pause, their magic and their hearts as one. 

"You are everything," he grunted as her body shook for the third time in what felt like as many seconds, his pace faltering as he tried to resist. "You are  _ my _ everything."

"Al, please! Please love. Please!"

She was insatiable. Her magic was so utterly out of control that she had sparks dancing between her fingertips. She used them to great effect, rolling him over and taking control herself. He let her, groaning loudly and pistoning his hips up into her while her electric touch danced across his stomach.

"Minerva!"

She groaned. She adored his voice when they made love. Deeper, gravelly, only for her. She gasped, feeling him let go once more and sunk deeper onto him, leaning on his chest while she tried to process all the feelings she had.

"Al, don't stop. I need you, please," she repeated like a mantra, desperately chasing her ultimate release.

He rolled them back over, his hand tangling in hers as he picked up his already impossible pace.

"Yes love, yes!"

"Minerva!"

He bottomed out inside her and they came together, at last, her back bowing as she spasmed again and again, his hand letting go of hers and moving under her neck. He rocked them gently as her body kept twitching but eventually collapsed beside her, pulling her across his chest where she lay, breathing hard.

"I love you, Albus Dumbledore," she panted.

"I love you, Minerva McGonagall," he whispered, kissing her everywhere he could reach. "With all of my soul, I love you. Please don't ever think otherwise."

She lifted her head, tears collecting at the corners of her eyes to match his. He beamed at her and her body clenched at how lovely he was.

"I think we've still got it, old man," she chuckled, smiling softly as he laughed. "Hold me?"

He brushed her hair away with a sigh. 

"Forever, my love."

She settled back down on his body and fell asleep to the sound of his heart beating under her ear.


	42. A ’càradh chridheachan - Repairing Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Aaaaaand more smut. Again :P**
> 
> **I contemplated just leaving you with that as an author's note, then I realised if I did I couldn't declare my undying love and loyalty to Spin and whatever cause she might have. So. Consider this as that declaration ;)**
> 
> **Also. FF ppl, especially, remember I respond to every review I get so, remember to check your PM inboxes cos FF are hopeless and refuse to fix the email system... Are we surprised? I didn't think so...we shall just grin and bear it.**
> 
> _For disclaimer, please see Ch2._
> 
> -0-

A finger tracing her spine woke Minerva and she smiled into her pillow as lips followed its path. She chuckled as his beard tickled her ribs and rolled over, smiling demurely as his eyes roamed her bare skin.

"How lovely you are, Mrs Dumbledore."

"How lovely you make me feel, Mr Dumbledore," she chuckled around a yawn. Her body pulled in the most delicious way as she stretched. She was pleased to hear his breath catch, even though there were plenty of parts of her that hurt as well. "Oh, that I was twenty years younger that I may love you again."

"You are practically a young woman, compared to me, my darling," he laughed, tracing her cheekbone. 

"My body does not agree with you, love," she chuckled.

He turned her onto her belly and started pressing kisses down her spine again. She breathed gently. It had been too long since she had felt so loved under his mouth. His hands traced the backs of her legs and she bit her lip, trying not to giggle as he tickled her feet. 

"Albus," she laughed.

"Just checking," he chuckled.

He tracked her entire length, pressing kisses or biting gently until she was squirming beneath him and he breathed out against her shoulder, his weight pressing down on her gently.

"Al, I've changed my mind -"

He chuckled again and nudged her legs open with his knee, and she sighed as he pressed inside her. Where the last few times they had made love had been overtly emotional: fast, angry and intense, this was different. She felt like she was floating as he made love to her so slowly and softly. His fingers entwined with hers as he rolled his hips into her and though at times it felt like she was chasing smoke, he persisted, and she breathed his name as she came. He stayed where he was and slid his hand down her arm to her breast. As he rolled his hips once more, he pinched her nipple, before his fingers wandered further down over her flat stomach and between her legs.

"Oh fuck," she whined, her hips helping him along as he pressed a finger against her gently. "Albus, please, for the love of Merlin."

"Patience, my darling love," he muttered, his voice strained. "Good things come to those who wait."

He shifted her knees higher up the bed and sat back on his heels, pulling her hips towards him. She pressed her face into the sheets, crying out as he changed the angle and slid deeper.

"Yes," she hissed "Please."

He made love to her in a way they hadn't for so long. His magic tickled her skin and made her desperate for more.

"Please," she begged. "Please!"

He put a little more depth into his thrusts and she groaned in thanks. He took her to the edge and slowed down, then once again before he finally let his body rest on top of hers, and slid his hand back around to her centre.

"I love you, Minerva," he muttered. "All of my soul sings for you," he groaned as she clenched around him and she faltered at the sound. "Come for me, my love."

She did, her voice catching as she cried out. He pressed forward, losing all semblance of control that he'd held so tightly to, and her body went wild as he finished. Their magic was so wound together she wasn't sure where she began and where he started but she didn't care. He breathed hard against her neck where he'd fallen on top of her and luxuriated in the feeling she'd missed for so long. Unable to stop it, she blinked away the tears running down her face.

"Are you okay?" he whispered, wrapping her up in his arms, their skin cooling in the chilly castle air.

"I am more than okay," she replied huskily, but didn't turn. She focussed on breathing steadily until she felt more under control. His time may have been waning, but it was not through yet. She needed to remember that. He held her for a long while until she sighed again. "Will you tell me about all the things I've missed while you’ve been busy? Latin phrases? Dreams?" She sighed as Hermione's face swam in her mind. "Hermione?"

He sighed and leant up on his good arm.

"Shall we discuss it over breakfast?"

"Yes," Minerva smiled easily, surreptitiously wiping her tears on the sheet before turning. "Wash my hair?"

“You know I am much better at washing other things.” 

She laughed, rolling out of bed with only a little wince and heading to the bathroom, smiling demurely at the door as she turned to find him watching her. "You are incorrigible."

"And you are utterly beautiful."

She rolled her eyes happily and turned, knowing he would practically leap out of bed as soon as she wasn't looking and race her under the water.

-0-

Showered and dressed comfortably, Minerva joined Albus in the living room, picking at a lovely spread of finger food that the elves had laid out for them.

"So?"

"I," he sighed. "I will have to reveal to you something that I shouldn't," he looked at her shrewdly. She took a sip of her tea and smiled at him.

"Do you not trust me, love?"

"You know I do," he muttered. "But this is," he sighed. "Rather a bigger thing than I could accurately convey to you normally." She nodded and waited for him to start speaking. "You know that the wards of the castle are," he considered it. "Semi-sentient, let's say. I revealed that to you previously." She nodded. "Well, as the Headmaster, part of my job is to check on the castle's magic, housed in a small, secret room deep below even the dungeons. Armando called it 'The Heart'. The only person allowed in there, at any time, is the Headmaster. I visited it the day Hermione revealed to us that she had hidden the book inside the wall and then, once again, when I looked inside Hermione's mind after the Floo incident. Seeing as she could feel the magic of the castle and she had been able to make that alteration, I went to it for an audience, rather than to simply check up on it."

"And?"

He made a face and sat back, sipping his tea. 

"Magical entities are difficult to translate." She snorted in agreement. "But, from what I gleaned, it seems to acknowledge that you and Hermione," he shrugged. "And me as well, are," he paused, chuckling at the thought. "What you said we are. _A Family_. At the very least, very closely linked. The dream Hermione saw? That was the same as the vision I was given as well. Three threads, tightly woven in a circle. At first, it showed us all inside of that circle and I misinterpreted it to mean that she must be protected at all costs. I have since come to understand that it was trying to tell me that it has nothing to do with that at all. Only that I should view her and treat her as one of us. That she is one of three, as are you and I."

Minerva sipped her tea and vaguely wondered why it took this magical entity telling him the same thing she had been saying for him to listen. But she didn't comment, instead, turning to face him, her legs stretched out along the sofa and resting in his lap. They'd made love in the shower as well and she was still coming down from that haze.

"And?"

"A lot of veiled hints as to Hermione's lineage."

"Oh?" she said, leaning forward to snag the last Ginger Newt.

"She _is_ a Dumbledore," he frowned. "I'm trying to remember the phrase it used. _Cor sang_ -"

" _Sanguinem_. Of blood?"

"My blood. Your heart," he smiled.

Minerva grinned into her mug at the thought. She did not need reassuring that this was right, but it helped allay that tiny voice inside that often reminded her that Hermione was _not_ her daughter and she had no right to have these feelings. She suddenly understood why this entity could tell Albus what she could not. If a thousand-year-old magical entity could see it, then she would trust it undoubtedly too.

"There's more," he whispered. "Though I do not know that I can utter it out loud, not even here."

"Well then," she smiled softly. "Why don't you come over here and whisper it?"

He chuckled, but got up, sitting beside her and pulling her onto his knee. 

"You have only become more precocious as you have aged, my dear."

"Me?"

"Yes," he grumbled, good-naturedly. "Now," he took a deep breath. "Ready?"

"Yes."

He pulled her closer and locked eyes with her, smiling as she rested her forehead against his and breathed the same air for a time. He smelled of lemon drops and sunshine on the heath. She smiled as she felt their hearts sync and she heard his voice, a whisper within her head.

_“Merlin.”_

She yanked her head back and stared at him.

"What?"

"It is not my blood that allows her access to the wards, rather her _other_ side."

"That's -"

"Yes," Albus muttered. "I did not believe it at first. But the arguments put forth were hard to," he sighed. "Disagree with."

"What evidence did you find? And why now?" She watched the colour drain from his face and he closed his eyes, pulling her closer and burying his face in her chest. "Al?"

"I asked the same question," he whispered. "Why? The answer I got was not something I ever want to see again. Put simply, it suggested that her witnessing your attack last year somehow released whatever practical blocks she had between her and the majority of her power."

"Me?"

"I do not disagree with it," Albus shrugged, tucking her hair behind her ear so he could kiss her neck. "You are the most important part of her life here in the Wizarding world. The most irreplaceable part of it. Seeing you get hurt and not being able to do anything about it was," he shivered. "I almost lost you. _We_ almost lost you."

"But you didn't," she soothed, kissing him sweetly. "I'm still here."

"Thank Merlin," he whispered, holding her tightly. 

She let him, leaning against him and wrapping her arms around his neck. They sat for a long while until Albus shifted his legs.

"I'm not heavy, am I?"

"Minerva, you've not put on an ounce in thirty years, please don't trouble yourself."

"Albus -"

"Trust me, darling. You are just as perfect as the day you first appeared at my door, demanding I take you out for dinner."

She blushed and kissed his forehead.

"I cannot believe how forward I was."

"As I said before, I have let you believe that you wore me down, but I need you to know, Minerva," he met her eyes and cupped her cheek. "I have loved you for every minute of our lives together. Since the moment we danced at that Ministry party, the first year after you finished school. You whispered in my ear and told me I looked dashing. I was sure that I had never seen a woman so beautiful. Even after all these years, you draw me as a moth to a flame. You light up my entire world, Minerva. Hermione made me realise that I was punishing you, without realising, for another's hurt. I shan't be doing it again, Minerva. I am so sorry for the hurt I have caused you."

"You think you're so wise," she shook her head. "And so subtle," she kissed him gently. "My darling, I have known about Gellert for all of our time together. I think, in part, it is why I pushed so hard in the beginning. I had made my peace with it after falling utterly in love with you. But I was so unsure whether you'd see me as I wished," she frowned. "As I _hoped_ you would. I made a rather large assumption that it was a mind you fell for, rather than a gender. I thank Merlin every day that I was right."

"How silly we have been to sit on this for so long," he chuckled. "And how lovely it is to let it all go."

"Took you long enough," Hermione said, vaulting the sofa arm and landing next to them with a grin.

"Goodness me!" Minerva said, leaning forward and looking at her carefully. "You look much better."

"I am. I feel it. It's amazing."

"I am so glad."

"I'm stronger too," she grinned. "Watch." She clicked her finger and thumb together and all the lights in the room went out. Hermione was smiling, Minerva could feel her excitement. She clicked her fingers again and every candle lit itself. "I only have to think of an intention and it just happens. I mean -"

Minerva grabbed her hands before she could do anything else and pulled her closer, feeling Albus steadying her.

"Steady, my girl, steady," Minerva chuckled. "One thing at a time. Hello."

"Hi," she smiled, wrapping her arms around Minerva tightly. "Hi, Albus."

"Hello, young lady."

"Can we start duelling? Can you teach me? Us? We will need to know some of it and we can only learn so much on our own and -"

"Stop," Minerva said gently. "Stop right there. Up until last night, you were confined to a bed on medical grounds. You have not been to a class for nearly two weeks and you are still recovering." She tapped Hermione's chin. "Slow down."

"Training them would not be a terrible idea, Min," Albus said thoughtfully, winking when Minerva turned to look at him. "I think it would be a capital idea actually. You could use the Manor on the weekends."

"Albus!"

"Just a thought," he grinned. "You are by far the better dueller. It would be good for the other two to spend some time there too."

"Hopeless," Minerva deadpanned. "The both of you are utterly hopeless."

"Does that mean yes?" Hermione beamed. Minerva considered it for a while, unable to resist Hermione's pleading eyes.

"It means that once you have started your lessons again and I'm convinced you are," she pulled Hermione back to her side. "Taking it easy, then yes, I will consider it."

"Love you," she grinned. "Be right back."

Minerva sighed, leaning against Albus' shoulder, his head next to her heart as they watched Hermione disappear to her room.

"She'll be shocked when she realises they're gone," Minerva chuckled. 

"I shouldn't wonder," Albus smiled. "No matter how you look at it, working talkie-walkies are a feat of great power. But I have no doubt that she will either pretend like nothing has happened or she will come right out and say it. There is no middle ground with her."

"Walkie-Talkies, dearest. But yes, she is like you, or she is like me," Minerva quipped, making him laugh.

Hermione did return, not long later and looked at them, huffing after a short while and dropping into Minerva's chair.

"That's not fair."

"What is not fair," Minerva began sternly, shocking Hermione a little if her face was anything to go by. "Is your blatant disregard for our rules. And the rules of Hogwarts. We trusted you implicitly."

"The castle -"

"Hermione Granger," Minerva interrupted. "There are rules in place for a reason. You were to stay here with me, in order to go about your punishment without interrupting your schooling. By all rights, you should be grounded even more than you are."

"I guess," she shrugged. "But if the castle -"

"You had better stop answering me back, young lady," she retorted dangerously. "Or you will be reminded of how Professor McGonagall does business. I do not wish to punish you for this. I recognise that in a moment of need you made a judgement call but ultimately that was the wrong decision. If you continue to push, you will not like it when I push back."

"Albus -"

"No," he said quietly. "Don't you dare. You broke our rules. You must deal with the consequences which are, by the way, rather lenient."

She huffed and Minerva was almost sad that she seemed to have suddenly, overnight, lost that almost child-like naivety that she had had before. She wondered how much of that was to do with how she felt prior and how much was do with the power Hermione knew she had just within her reach.

"Hermione?" She waited for the girl to meet her eyes. "Please do not ever do that again. You have been given a privilege here, with us. Both in the things we allow you to do and in the way we interact with you. If you wish for us to go back to treating you like a student who is simply here to do her punishment until the end of the year," her heart squeezed painfully. "Then, by all means, continue with what you are doing. I do not wish for that to be how the rest of our life here persists, my darling, but I will hold to it, if necessary."

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I don't want anything to change," she looked between them. "I love this," she shrugged. "What we have, I just -"

"Just nothing, my girl," Albus said gently. "You are either sorry, or you are not."

"Then I am," she nodded. "I am sorry."

"Good," Minerva said. "Make sure you remember that. I will not take you breaking the rules lightly after this. You had better be on your best behaviour so that we'll have no more problems, alright?"

"Yes, Mama," she whispered. 

"Good," Minerva smiled indulgently, sliding off Albus' knee to sit beside him. "Now come here and say good morning properly."

She let go of the sternness she'd had to adopt for a minute while she held Hermione tightly. She talked a good game, but she wasn't sure she'd ever be able to go back to the way it was after discovering such love for the young woman. She heard Hermione sigh against her chest and she rocked them gently.

"I love you," she muttered. "Don't forget that. But your safety will always come first. And if I have to give you some tough love to keep you safe? Then I will."

"I know," Hermione sighed. "Just don't leave me?"

"Never," Minerva whispered. "I thought we agreed that we'd never let go?"

"Yeah," Hermione replied, her eyes closing. Minerva leaned against Albus and got comfortable and they sat for a long while, taking strength from each other and getting ready to face the new day.


	43. A fìrinn - Truth Talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: I would like to gift this chapter to all the people who never had this (or an approximation of this) conversation with their most important someone. And for all the people who had this conversation and it went poorly. And for all the people who might never get to have this conversation for so many painful reasons.**
> 
> **All my love to you.**
> 
> _For disclaimer, please see Ch2._
> 
> *** WARNING*: Brief mention of miscarriage within this chapter.**
> 
> -0-

The weekend had been a glorious rest after such a run of intensity, but it was time to go back to work. Minerva and Albus had woken early again and spent some time talking quietly while he ran his fingers through her hair and she lay across his chest. She smirked at her reflection as she thought about what that had led to, first in bed and then again, in the shower. They'd made love more this weekend than they had in perhaps the last five years. She studied herself in the mirror while she pulled on her underwear. She looked happier, she peered closer. Perhaps not  _ happier _ , but certainly more relaxed than she had in a very long time. She heard Hermione stumble into the living room in search of the tea Minerva always left for her on the edge of her desk and she wondered how much of it had to do with the endorphins she was currently enjoying and how much had to do with the many ways in which her life had changed thanks to the young woman outside. She chuckled to herself as Hermione chastised Crookshanks for whatever he had done and she pulled on her skirt, wincing as her chest pulled. 

She'd been so long without pain it shocked her. She paused, taking a deep breath to calm herself and attempted to pull on her shirt. Her stomach dropped and she gasped as her arms lifted. She was stuck with her shirt around her arms and head, and in such sudden pain that she couldn't move.

She groaned, trying to shift slightly but the angle of her arms, where they were caught, was such that there was a radiating shooting pain through her chest and she lost her breath. 

"Hermione?" She tried to call the girl but couldn't get enough breath to make it carry. "Oh, Hermione!"

She heard a scratching at the door and a baleful yowl from Crookshanks but despaired when she then heard Hermione pick him up and tell him off for disturbing her.

"Come on, don't get in the way. You know we're lucky to be here at all. And you really weren't very well behaved when I was in the Hospital Wing. Fawkes looks ten years older. Please Crooks, don't go getting on anyone's bad si-" A scuffle. "OW!"

Minerva would have laughed but there was another scuffle and she heard Hermione pause.

"Wait," she knocked. "Min, are you alright?"

"No," she managed to mutter, though she wasn't sure it carried. "Help."

"I'm coming in."

Minerva had tears rolling down her face as she heard the door open.

"Oh! Min!"

She felt the shirt move and cried out, gasping as her arms were released. Her hands went to her chest and she pushed against the scars, often finding it was the only way to make it feel marginally better.

"Easy," Hermione's hands were warm on her shoulders. "It's okay. Relax."

She tried to do as Hermione said, but Minerva had never been very good at doing as she was told and she rocked, trying to get the pain to go away.

"It's alright," Hermione said, her arms wrapping around Minerva's chest loosely. "It's not a set-back, just a reminder that you're not quite there yet. It's alright. It's not a big deal."

She tried to listen. She really did, but the pain just radiated endlessly. She couldn't breathe.

"Take a deep breath," Hermione's voice was so close to her ear it sounded as if she was everywhere. "Deep breaths, as deep as you can make them. I'm going to start massaging your shoulders. Relax. You know you're safe with me."

She sobbed, which only made the pain worse and then she sobbed again.

"Mama, I'm never letting go."

The love thumping in her chest helped, as did Hermione's hands that were sure on her shoulders. In an effort to stop the pain, she held her breath as they began to work on the muscles that felt like iron rods across her back.

"Breathe," Hermione whispered. "Breathe with me."

The thumbs between her shoulder blades helped reinforce the point and she took a breath.

"That's it." She could hear the smile in Hermione's voice and chased it. "Keep going," she said, nuzzling the side of Minerva's head. "Don't stop." 

She sat for what felt like hours under Hermione's gentle massage until finally, Minerva was shocked as Hermione's stern voice suddenly broke through everything. 

"Mama?" she ordered. "Breathe."

She took a deep breath and the tension finally fell away.

"Oh," she groaned, rolling her neck. "I don't -"

"It's alright," Hermione said, massaging for a while longer before gradually letting go and wrapping her arms around her neck and leaning on her gently. "It's over now."

"I've never," Minerva shook her head, holding onto Hermione's arms. "I've never felt like that before."

"It looked a lot like a panic attack," Hermione said gently. "Harry gets them sometimes. It helps to concentrate on something other than what you're feeling, but sometimes it's too much to do that."

"I couldn't," Minerva sighed again. "The pain just wouldn't stop. And then," she remembered and took another breath. "Perhaps a little panic."

"Is the pain still there now? You do need a potion? Aunty Poppy?"

"No," Minerva nodded. "No, it's okay. Well, it's fading."

"Isn't there a pain cream, I read about it -"

"There is and I tried it but," Minerva blushed. "The," she cleared her throat and waved to the area on her chest where the scars shone brightly. "It's very sensitive. The pain is," she trembled and Hermione kissed her temple. "Overwhelming, even when I put it on myself."

"I think some of that would probably be mental hurt as well," Hermione mused. "And don't panic," she laughed. "But I've just realised you're obviously not wearing a shirt. So I'm going to go and leave you to it, unless you still need help, which is totally okay. I'm not," Minerva felt her shrug. "Weirded out or anything. Mum used to wander around in her bra all the time. I don't find it a big deal."

Minerva blushed deeply and cleared her throat again. 

"I might need help," she whispered. "I don't," she took a shaky breath. "I don't want that to happen again, but if you want to get Albus or Poppy, I -"

"I just told you, it's fine with me if it's fine with you."

"I," Minerva dropped her hands onto her lap. "I don't know."

"Okay, let's start and if it's too much or you want me to stop, I'll get Albus back."

Minerva nodded and felt Hermione let go, concentrating on keeping her breath steady.

"Do you want to try this shirt again? Or a different one?"

"Oh Hermione, I just don't know," she repeated in a whisper. 

She was not used to relying on people and for the first time in a long time, Minerva felt very small.

"Hey," Hermione smiled gently, sitting beside her and taking her hand. "If I was hurt you'd help me, wouldn't you?"

"Of course! I mean, I -"

"Exactly," Hermione nodded. "You have. You are. So don't worry about it. I feel exactly the same way, but sometimes we all need help."

Minerva sighed and leaned carefully against Hermione's shoulder.

"It is often easier said than done."

"I know," Hermione chuckled, hugging her lightly. "Do you have any of those Henley shirts? Like, buttons at the neck, no collar? They'll go under your robes better than that one."

"I will admit that it was not very comfortable when I had to wear it at the beginning. But my former attire does aggravate the," she swallowed. "Scars so."

"Alright, stay here, don't move."

Hermione almost skipped into her room and Minerva heard her muttering to herself for a while before exclaiming happily.

"Got 'em! Had to find them by hand, you know, ‘cos I'm a good girl and didn't do any magic." Minerva groaned, dropping her head in her hands. "Here," Hermione grinned, holding a pile of shirts in her hand. "Pick a colour, any colour."

Minerva chuckled and nodded to a red one, watching as Hermione undid the buttons on the collar and rolled it up. 

"I think one arm first, then your head, then the other, okay?"

Minerva smiled hesitantly and nodded, allowing Hermione to direct her.

"See, perfect," Hermione said triumphantly as she pulled the shirt down gently. Minerva looked down at it and chuckled.

"It is a tad young for me," she said as she straightened it out. She folded the open neckline away from her skin and placed a sticking charm to ensure it would stay that way. Hermione beamed when she looked up at her with a nod.

"Nonsense, this and a pair of black jeans, paired with those boots you wore to the Welcome feast, you could pick up anywhere you went."

"Hermione!"

"Just saying, not that you need to," she said cheekily, dropping back on the bed. Minerva swatted her thigh, but couldn't help the blush. "You can have them if you like? I don't need them and they clearly fit you."

"Darling -"

"Truly," Hermione grinned. "They suit you."

"Thank you," Minerva chuckled. "I'll enjoy wearing them. Especially as I can have something of you with me all day."

"Well," Hermione shrugged. "Hey, Ginny was salivating over those boots by the way. Want me to do your hair?"

"I know what to get her for her birthday then," Minerva looked at her. "You are bored."

"I am," Hermione grinned. "Can I really not go back to lessons until Wednesday? That's so long away."

"Darling, it's only a few more days. And after that bleed on Saturday," Minerva shuddered. "We just want to make sure you are fully recovered. It was not insignificant, my robes may never come clean."

"Well, I'm sorry." Minerva frowned at her and Hermione leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "I really am okay though."

"I know, I believe you, but I would rather be sure," Minerva smiled indulgently. "And yes, I know your magic is stronger, but that does not mean the rest of you knows it as well. Give yourself some time."

"Fine," Hermione rolled her eyes. Minerva chuckled, seeing much of herself in the look. "I'm honestly not great with hair anyway," she blew on her fringe. "Clearly."

"I'll teach you when I feel like I can lift my arms again."

"I'd rather you just plait it for the rest of my life." Minerva laughed and cupped her cheek. "Can I brush it, at least? Are you in a hurry?"

Minerva checked her watch and saw that they still had a bit of time to spare.

"You may, if you really want to? I have a little time."

"I really," Hermione giggled childishly. " _ Really _ want to. I'm pretty sure every girl in the school would if they saw it like I get to. It's gorgeous."

"Thank you," Minerva said bashfully. "Though it is just hair."

"Spoken like a true 'my hair is gorgeous but I only find it annoying' person."

Minerva laughed and let Hermione pull her up and sit her in front of the mirror. She luxuriated in the feeling of someone taking care of her. Hermione brushed robotically until she stopped, looking at the wedding photograph on the dresser. 

"I," she blushed as she met Minerva's eyes in the mirror. "I'm really glad you and Albus are okay. I was scared I'd ruined your relationship."

"Hermione," Minerva said gently, turning to look at her. "You didn't ruin anything, sweetheart." She stood, taking Hermione's face in her hands. "If anything, you helped us get closer than we have been in many, many years. You," Minerva whispered. "You did that. You made him see." Hermione blushed as Minerva searched her face. "He and I spoke, at length, about what you said to him the other night and I'm not sure we've ever been closer as a couple since. We have let go of a lot of old hurt and spoken a lot of truth and darling, contrary to what you think, your presence in our lives has been profound."

She sat back down and let Hermione continue brushing her hair, seeing the conversation wasn't over yet.

"You do both seem," she bit her lip and wouldn't meet Minerva's eye in the mirror. "More relaxed."

Minerva watched her avoiding her eyes until she decided that if the young lady wished to play, she would play. 

"Do you wish to discuss my love life, little one?"

"No," Hermione shook her head quickly. "No. I just -" Minerva continued watching her.

"Just what?"

"I don't know," Hermione whispered. "I don't -"

"Yes, you do," she said gently, stilling Hermione's hand. "My darling, I have known your soul for so long. There is a question you wish from me and you should ask it."

"But -"

Minerva looked helplessly at the watch adorning her wrist and sighed. She sent a Patronus to Filius to find someone to cover her class and drew Hermione into her arms.

"Come here, sweetheart."

She got up and moved to the bed, sitting Hermione down before joining her, plumping the pillow and laying down to ease the lingering pain.

"Come," she nodded, opening her arms.

Hermione rolled forward and snuggled into her arms, sighing tiredly.

"You, my darling," Minerva whispered. "For all your brilliance and your intrigue and your mystery," Hermione chuckled through her nose. "Are still learning. And I hope you never stop learning. I have been married to Albus for," she sighed. "Many, many years. Ours is a complicated relationship, one which many people would not understand. We are very private."

"I know," Hermione sighed. 

"That said," she carried on gently, placing her finger on Hermione's lips to stop any further interruptions. "If there is something you need to ask me, about anything at all, you should ask. I will answer any question you have," she cupped Hermione's chin. "About anything, you know that."

"What does it feel like?" Minerva held her tongue, waiting for the question to conclude properly. "To be loved," she swallowed. "By a guy."

"That is a very broad question -"

Hermione huffed and Minerva had to move quickly in order to keep her where she was.

"Ah ah, don't go," she said softly. "That wasn't me dodging, I need you to relax a little so you hear me."

"Sorry."

It was barely a whisper and Minerva sighed. She remembered being this age. Knowing friends who had given up their most sacred thing to boys who did not even know their names. Times had changed a lot, but they also hadn't. She had done, no doubt, exactly what Hermione would have done. Minerva had read everything there was to read about it. The medical jargon, the effects and results, the words that waxed lyrical about the birds and the bees and the whispered voices in the dark of one's boudoir.

She hoped Hermione would never walk the path she did; Minerva had never been more disappointed than when she'd first made love with someone she ultimately came to resent. It was nothing like the books had said and it was not even remotely pleasurable. She'd sworn off real, true love until Albus. He had lit a fire in her soul that she could not quench and he drastically changed her understanding of love and sex and romance all at the same time.

"I am assuming," she started carefully. "That you aren't necessarily talking about being  _ in love _ , but rather, making love."

"Having sex," she whispered, shrugging. "I guess."

"Truthfully, It can be the most amazing thing you will ever experience. It can be the worst as well and it can be almost every other descriptive word you can think of."

"I read that -"

"I did too," Minerva interrupted, soothing the irritation gently. "I read all about it. And I knew everything there was to know before I gave into my, at the time, partner's advances."

"Not Albus?"

"No," she smiled. "We had both had many partners before we got married."

"Isn't that -" Hermione stopped herself from saying anything else and where she was buried into Minerva's neck, Minerva could see those little ears go red.

"Promiscuous?" Minerva chuckled. "What is that word you all use these days? Slutty?"

"I didn't mean -"

"I know," Minerva chuckled. "Don't fret. The truth is, Albus is a good deal older than me and we did not marry until I was well into my thirties. Some people marry early and are their first everything, Poppy and Will married as soon as Will graduated; I'm sure Poppy would tell you as much as you would want to know. Others might not do it that way, others still never marry and have none or many," she smoothed her hair back. "Many partners. Some people might label that with words like promiscuous and slutty, but the only person that has any right to label any such actions is the person experiencing those things. As you grow and move on with your life and discover boys," she shrugged. "Or girls, you'll know what you feel and you'll make that decision based on the moment you feel it. Like how suddenly grown up you became at the Yule Ball on the arm of a certain Mr Krum?"

"I'm not in love with him or anything. He just ended up being a good friend."

"Well, my opinion is irrelevant in these situations, is what I am trying to say."

"It's not irrelevant," Hermione argued, sitting up a little bit. "You're -" Their eyes met. "You're my Mama."

Minerva smiled happily and kissed a rosy cheek. 

"I am, and I will support you when you need it and, let's be honest, if I think you need guidance, you'll hear about that too." Hermione laughed. "But what I mean is, only you can decide what is right for you. And you must never let anyone else do that for you. Especially not the object of your affections.  _ You _ must choose, my darling. If I teach you nothing else, please let me teach you that. Be strong in your convictions."

She nodded, her teeth chewing on her bottom lip, as they often did when she was deep in thought.

"Is there anything specific that brought this on?" Minerva asked carefully. 

"No," Hermione mumbled. "Well, kinda. I made a joke the other night when Albus came home, about him putting a silencing spell on my room." Minerva blushed. She'd not, at any point since then, thought about that. "He did, by the way. If the door is closed, I can't hear anything," she smirked, causing Minerva to poke her in the ribs. "But, I made it off-hand. I mean, Ginny jokes about sex all the time. But," she swallowed. "I didn't really think about what I was saying, until later."

"Ours has been an interesting journey into family, hasn't it?" Minerva said softly. "These last few months have been mostly me and you figuring things out together. Albus has so rarely been a part of it that I'm sure it has been very easy to forget that he came home to me most nights, slept in my bed," Hermione met her eyes. "Loved me."

"You were right to talk to Ginny," Hermione murmured, twirling a lock of Minerva's hair around her finger. "Not with Harry, but before. She isn't -"

"Don't tell me anything else," Minerva cut across her, kissing her temple. "As we discussed, I will keep an eye on Harry and Ginny but that, even though she chose to tell  _ you _ about her prior experiences, is not really any of your business and certainly none of mine. We, as Professors, are not oblivious. In fact, we all attended school here, we know what goes on. More than a few of us did the same thing." Hermione snorted. "You are all grown up enough now to make those decisions for yourself, because you're all old enough to live, and suffer," she chuckled. "The consequences."

"You said girls," Hermione whispered after a pause.

"I did," Minerva said gently, well acquainted with how Hermione's brain worked.

She kept her face as neutral as she could as Hermione looked at her. Since coming to know Hermione so well, she had realised how very similar she and Albus were. It would not surprise her at all, as Hermione got older, if gender and sex had very little bearing on who she fell in love with. Minerva understood the idea. She wouldn't necessarily even say that she wasn't the same. It was just that all the partners she'd ever taken happened to have been men.

"Is that -" Minerva blinked, coming back from her memories at the sound of Hermione’s voice. "I'm not sure that's accepted very well, in the Muggle world," she shrugged. "I don't think."

"I am aware," Minerva nodded. "Though it is much better than it was, back in my time at school, for example. The Wizarding World has no such issues. Plenty of others," she chuckled, seeing Hermione's amazed face. "But not so much that. There is more than one witch on the Wizengamot who has a female partner, for example."

"Like who?"

"I cannot say, as it is not my business to spread that information around in these dangerous times, but," she considered it. "If you promise to keep it to yourself?" Hermione nodded. "One of the current Professors here is married and has two children with her wife."

"Really?" Hermione said in surprise . "I mean. Wow, that's kinda awesome."

"It is," Minerva smiled. 

"If, can -" she huffed. Minerva rolled them gently and ignored the pull on her chest as she sat up and watched Hermione study her.

"Figure out what you want to ask me and do so, sweetheart. It is alright."

There was a long pause where Hermione avoided her eyes until she took a breath.

"Can you like both?" she whispered.

"Yes," Minerva answered easily. "Or none. There are no real rules to this. Falling in love, or not. I know many witches and wizards who find the idea of," she considered how to phrase it. "Physical affection disheartening," she chewed her lip. "Distasteful even. Some of them choose to live alone and some live with loving partners but do not engage in sex or physical representations of those affections."

"I don't think I am that," Hermione whispered.

"The point, my darling," Minerva said gently. "Is that you are and also may choose to be whatever you want to be, and only  _ you  _ get a say in that. You love who you love. Or not."

"I thought that I might love Ron," she winced. "But I don't. I don't even like him much anymore. It's like," she sighed. "A nostalgia almost."

"And that is alright," Minerva laughed softly. "I'm actually not terribly unhappy to hear that, considering his behaviour towards you this year. Though again, if you turned around in a year or two and told me you wanted to marry him, I'd wish you well as long as I believed he would love you and treat you properly," she looked Hermione in the eye. "And that you were marrying him for the right reasons."

"But -"

"Can I offer you a suggestion?"

"Please," she sighed, letting Minerva pull her close.

"Let it go, for now, if you don't have a specific person that's setting your soul on fire, as it were. When it's time to discuss it and if you still need to, we'll pick it back up. Whenever. I will always answer any question you have for me, you know that."

"Even if it's a girl?"

"Darling, as long as it's someone who loves you with all their heart, I shall not have any qualms at all. This," she smiled down at her, "family tends to go for intelligence and personality rather than preconceived notions of Muggle societal norms anyway."

"Implying that you've been with a girl?"

"I have not," Minerva chuckled, tweaking her nose gently. "But I would not be opposed to it, were I not married to the man whom I consider to be my soulmate."

"Then Albus -"

"Ah," Minerva said, her mirth evaporating. "That is something we shall  _ not _ be discussing."

"Which tells me all I need to know."

"So now you, like me, are bound by secrecy. In protection of the heart of a man that we have so much love for. Do not ask him and do not bring it up, please. For reasons that I will never be discussing with you."

Hermione nodded and went back to chewing her lip until she met Minerva's eyes again. 

"Is it weird to think about? Him -"

"No," Minerva said easily, and meant it.

"How," she frowned. "Why? I mean, how do you -"

"He shares my bed every night, my darling, I am under no illusions at all."

She blushed and Minerva looked at her pointedly.

"Yeah, I maybe shouldn't have asked that."

"You'll learn," she chuckled, kissing her forehead. "Eventually."

"And I didn't," she hesitated. "Complicate everything? Between you?"

"No," Minerva said gently. "Let all that go. Albus has a past that is far more complicated than even my own. Sometimes he needs space and I, as the woman who loves him with all of my heart, am happy," she made a face. "Am  _ willing _ to give it to him. Albus and I are fine. More than fine."

"'Kay." They both slipped back down the headboard and Hermione snuggled into her arms. "Can I ask you another question?"

"I was so sure we had just established that the answer is yes," Minerva chuckled, resting against her forehead gently. 

"It's kinda personal."

"More personal than anything we've discussed so far?" Minerva exclaimed. "Well then, whether I answer that question is another thing entirely," she laughed.

Hermione smiled against her skin and sighed, leaving a warmth on Minerva's neck.

"Why did you never have kids?" 

Minerva swallowed thickly, not expecting the sudden swerve into heartbreaking memories. She took a deep breath but Hermione had already sat up and was looking at her carefully. 

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she smiled, cupping the girl's cheek. "It's alright. Come back here. Rest for a while."

"I only asked because you're really good at this. You make me feel really safe and you're kind and I just think it would have been amazing," she winced. "I'm sorry."

They lay quietly for a long while until Minerva sighed.

"We tried, half-heartedly at the beginning," she whispered, nuzzling Hermione's cheek. "Or," she qualified it. "Well, we didn't actively prevent it. But, it never happened and by the time we decided that it might be nice, Voldemort was on his way to power and we had started fighting. We -" Her heart thumped painfully for a moment. "No," she sighed. "I said I would never lie to you," she said, almost to herself. "Even if it's the same lie I tell myself." Minerva cupped Hermione's cheek and looked into her eyes. "That is not entirely true. We were pregnant. Once. Right at the beginning of Voldemort’s first rise. We lost the baby at four months. It broke our spirits. I was, we -" She shuddered and felt Hermione wrap her arms around her tighter. "We nearly didn't make it through that, not with all the losses and the hopelessness surrounding us as well," she admitted. "It took us a long time to come to terms with it and by that time," she shrugged. "The time for babies had passed me by. Sometimes I used to imagine myself with a little boy or girl, bright blue eyes and straight black hair. A funny-looking child that had Albus' penchant for mischief and my thirst for knowledge." Her heart squeezed as Hermione looked up and wiped away a tear she hadn't realised she'd shed. "I wasn't to know that she'd have wild and beautiful hazel hair and eyes like sunshine. But she does," she tapped Hermione's nose with a smile. "And I love her with all of my heart."

"I love you, Mama," Hermione said, blinking back her own tears and Minerva caught one on her thumb.

Minerva chuckled and ran her hand through her hair, tucking Hermione's face into her neck and resting her cheek on Hermione's head.

"Mama's got you, little one."

"You do, don't you?"

"You can be absolutely assured of that, yes."

"When do you have to go?" Hermione asked, looking at Minerva's watch.

"Oh, in about forty-five minutes."

"Can we read for a while?" Minerva nodded. "And can you plait my hair?"

"Of course," she smiled gently. "But first, little love, come and have some breakfast with me."

Hermione rolled her eyes, with a cheeky grin.

"Yes, Mama."


	44. Trèanadh - Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: My darlings my original plan for today's A/N was to just write: "one should never fall into the trap of relaxing while reading an EmPoweredBeing story."**   
>  **There were three issues with this. 1 - that's really up myself. 2 - I have other things to say. 3 - ultimately, it's actually true - don't get comfortable in our 'heart melting fluffy marshmallow mothership goodness' as Cmdr.DorkyBadass calls it.**   
>  **I actually have two more VERY important things to tell you.**
> 
> **1\. I apologise for not putting a trigger warning on yesterday's chapter. My absolute, heartfelt and deepest apologies for not warning you. I have already remedied that so nobody else will be surprised.**
> 
> **2\. Starting today, we're going to be moving to an "at least every other day" schedule. For that, we apologise as well. BUT! Two things have changed: Spin has to go back to work tomorrow #sadface and Em has written herself into a corner in about four chapters time and she has to go and deal with that and I just need more time. I hope you can all be okay with that. Even if, as Spin gets into working again #moresadface we might need more time, we're still gonna try and keep it on some sort of schedule. The fact is, this is the bit that Em didn't write linearly so we're having to like... jigsaw it together - not like a jigsaw puzzle where all the pieces are pre-cut... we're making our own pieces here lol**
> 
> **To that end. Spin is my best friend in all the world and I definitely couldn't do this without her but more than that, I wouldn't want to. Love ya Spin.**
> 
> _For disclaimer, please see Ch2._
> 
> -0-

"Harry? Gin!"

Harry laughed as Hermione threw herself at him and pulled Ginny into her hug as well. After the long week of healing at home, she was finally on the way to her first lessons back. Minerva had returned after breakfast with a smirk on her face and two figures in tow. Which is why Harry and Ginny now stood grinning at her from the door.

"I thought perhaps you could go to your lessons with Harry as I have a meeting this morning with the other Heads of House."

"That's unusual," Hermione muttered.

"Not so much, nosey," Minerva chuckled. "I am merely enquiring as to whether a programme, not unlike your own, could be set up to further the other subjects as they have furthered mine."

"Oh," Hermione grinned, blushing a little. "Cool."

Minerva shook her head, amused. "Be good, the lot of you."

She kissed Hermione's hair, then Ginny's and Harry's too for good measure. She left them in her rooms, trusting them now completely. Hermione grinned as the door closed and she nodded to the sofas.

"So," she shrugged. "What's been going on?"

"Not a lot," Ginny hedged, blushing as Harry looked at her like the whole world revolved around her.

"Yeah right," Hermione grinned. "Just don't get caught. Imagine her finding you in a dark corner."

"Shut up ‘Mione," Harry laughed, wrapping his arm around his girlfriend. 

She smiled at them. She wasn't joking when she'd said that he was like her brother and as a big sister, she was so proud of how grown up he seemed. Running the D.A. last year and then assisting with the Transfiguration tutoring had really helped him take some pride in what he was doing and built his confidence as well. She could see how this would be attractive. 

She thought about the conversation she'd had with Minerva and considered the people in her year, discounting them one after another. There wasn't anyone who made her heart thump like she knew Ginny's did for Harry and she couldn't imagine holing up with someone in the dark and snogging their brains out. She and Viktor had never been like that either. Maybe she really was a bit like Minerva and Albus. She wondered absently, as she had been doing more and more, who had turned Albus' head before Minerva and why it hadn't lasted. And whether it even mattered.

"We going to class or are you going to sit and stare off into space all day?"

She laughed and summoned her books wandlessly.

"You're  _ really _ getting good at that," Harry nodded. "Did she mention if we can start training yet?"

"I've gotta get through a whole week of lessons before she'll consider it," Hermione said, checking she'd got everything. Nodding she ushered them out and locked the door behind them, waving to Godric as they left. "I've had no nosebleeds or anything since the last big one, apparently  _ he _ did something that helped them stop?"

"That sounds ominous," Harry chuckled. They dropped Ginny off and walked on to their class. 

"He won't tell me what, or who I am," she whispered. "I mean, he knows for sure but he won't tell me."

"I know how that feels," he muttered, rolling his eyes. 

"I guess I love him, ‘cos I love her," Hermione sighed. "But I still don't get him."

"Yeah," he laughed. "I know how that feels too."

"Come on, we're going to be late."

-0-

Sunday was promised to the kids as their first day of training with Minerva, and Hermione cracked open her eyes before dawn with a massive grin on her face. She was so looking forward to it that even though she was still tired, having been too excited to go to sleep the night before, she knew she wouldn't be able to doze off again, even at this early hour. 

Instead, she picked up the first year Healer’s textbook on Magical Maladies that Poppy had let her borrow and started thumbing through it, getting caught up reading about Dragon Pox and some of the awful effects it could have on people's bodies. She got lost in the words, only realising after a couple of chapters that she would love a cup of tea whilst she was reading.

Knowing that Minerva had a service delivered bright and early every day, she stood with her nose still buried in the book and walked out of her room. At the end of the corridor, she stopped, not really knowing why and blinked, looking around. 

She immediately wished she hadn't. 

Minerva was sitting on her desk, the great Albus Dumbledore standing between her legs. She bit back a grin as Minerva moaned into the enthusiastic kiss they were sharing. It was rather sweet really, she thought, until she noticed that  _ his _ good hand was very much not visible and that  _ her _ robes were unbuttoned and Hermione rolled her eyes skyward. She bit back a laugh and waved her hands to douse the lights, giggling as she retreated to safety.

There was a little satisfaction in hearing the muttered curses that had followed her down the hallway and she couldn't help but grin evilly. She had walked in on her parents in varying shades of undress and in worse situations but admittedly that hadn't been much better. She didn't doubt they'd be a little worried about her reaction but she was going to let them stew on it for a while nonetheless. In all honesty, she was happy for them. Her throat caught as she thought of Albus' demise and she shook her head at his stupidity. Any fool could see how much they loved each other, she just had to figure out two things: one, what Albus was really doing and two, how the hell she was going to stop him.

Listening to the hushed conversation out in the hallway, she grinned to herself and ran to the bathroom, turning on the shower. She might as well make them wait a bit longer. 

Minerva was sitting on her bed when she emerged half an hour later in her Muggle clothes. They stared at each other for a while before Minerva rolled her eyes and patted the bed beside her.

"I'm not bothered," Hermione smirked, preempting her. "I mean. I wanted a cup of tea. But," she shrugged. "It wasn't like you were," she winced. "Doing it or anything."

"Hermione," Minerva groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Darling, I'm sorry."

"I just -"

"No, please listen," Minerva said gently. "You live here too and I -" she blushed. " _ We _ , should have remembered that."

"I'm in  _ your _ home."

"I had rather thought this was your home as well, sweetheart."

"Well, yeah but," Hermione smiled. "I invaded, not the other way around. Honestly. It's fine. And I won't mention it again." Minerva made a face and Hermione leaned into her, chuckling when she had no option but to put her arms around her. "It's fine. It's just like being back in the common room."

"HERMIONE!"

"I'm joking, I'm joking," Hermione laughed. "But the Headmaster  _ did _ have his hand in your robes. I think I'm entitled to a bit of teasing."

"I don't recall agreeing to those terms," Minerva chuckled. 

"I never said it was fair," Hermione grinned. "Can I have that cuppa now? Or is he waiting for round two? Or perhaps that already was..."

"Oh bloody hell," she moaned, her face in her hands. "I've a mind to ground you."

"Again?"

"Out," Minerva said suddenly, getting up. "Go. Breakfast. Tea. Out there. Leave."

"Um," Hermione stood too, biting her lip. "Min, this is my room."

"Oh," Minerva looked around and sighed, lifting her eyes to the ceiling. "Bother."

Hermione couldn't help the laugh that escaped as Minerva left, disappearing into her own room with a groan.

-0-

With the morning firmly pushed from her mind, Hermione managed to occupy herself in books until after lunch, when the excitement started to build exponentially.

"My goodness child, sit and drink your tea before you hover right out of the door," Minerva chuckled, pulling her down into her lap. Hermione smirked and cuddled her tightly before she got up again. "Darling? Please sit down. We're not going for a while yet and I'll not have you pacing until we do. Albus wears enough tracks in my carpet without you helping."

"But -"

"Sit!"

Hermione huffed and dropped into Minerva's usual seat, a single chair next to the sofa where Albus and Minerva had spent most of their days following the great revelation of their love cuddled up together. Still firmly  _ not _ thinking about that morning, Hermione couldn't help but smile as she thought of how much they'd changed.

"Darling?"

Hermione smiled, coming back to herself.

"Sorry?"

"What has you smiling like that?"

"You and Albus," Hermione smiled, waving off the worried look on Minerva's face. "All lovey dovey, like you are."

"You may never learn," Minerva chuckled. "Do we need to discuss it?"

"Nooo," Hermione laughed. "Not. At. All." She smiled. "It's just nice to see you both so happy. I mean," she smirked. "Not  _ see  _ you but -"

"You little minx," Minerva said, Summoning her across the room and dropping her on the sofa. "We are," Minerva said. "Thanks to you."

"I didn't do anything," Hermione scoffed.

"You did," Minerva whispered. "We've discussed this. You helped me heal, inside and out. And you helped him see me again. It is a beautiful thing to find love for a second time in one's life."

"I'll take your word for it," Hermione smiled, settling down finally and letting her head rest in Minerva's lap.

"You'll figure it out little one," Minerva tapped her nose. "Please don't grow up too fast."

Hermione laughed and rolled into Minerva's stomach, wrapping her arms around her middle and sighing. 

"Why is that your favourite spot to lay?" Minerva asked, her fingers going into Hermione's hair as always.

"’Cos it's comfortable and you smell good."

"I do?"

"Like parchment," she took a deep breath. "And lavender and ginger. And lemon."

"Ha," Minerva tugged on her ear. "Cheeky."

Hermione napped against Minerva's stomach while Minerva read over her shoulder. As Albus came home from his meeting, Hermione huffed and used Minerva's knee as a pillow instead while he kissed her hello.

"My darling, young lady. How are my two favourite girls?"

"Kinda sleepy apparently," Hermione giggled looking up at him. "Good to see you," she paused. "Again."

"Quite," he winked. "Sorry about that."

She shrugged and he ruffled her hair as he summoned some tea, pouring a cup for both of them while Hermione stretched.

"Guess I gotta move," she sighed.

"Nonsense," Albus chuckled. "Stay there."

He levitated Hermione with a wave of his hand and sat beside Minerva, wrapping his arm around her and letting Hermione come back to rest across their knees.

"Now we're comfortable."

Minerva kissed him indulgently while Hermione rolled her eyes, settling back down. Minerva and Albus spoke quietly while she napped, feeling so comforted by the both of them. It was such an odd feeling to be so very relaxed with two people that only months ago, she didn't really even know. She smiled, thinking about it, especially when Minerva's fingers started carding through her hair.

A knock at the door disturbed them and Harry and Ginny waved hello when they were granted entry.

"Is it that time already?" Albus asked happily. “I suppose I should go and get myself ready for our session.”

He went to stand, and Hermione frowned when she noticed how he faltered as he pushed off from the sofa with his bad hand. It had been an automatic response, one she wasn’t sure anyone else had noticed, but he had quickly tucked his arm behind his back and sat back down.

“On second thoughts, my dear,” Hermione looked up and saw he was still smiling, although it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Perhaps you should all go on without me. I have just remembered the Minister is coming this afternoon and I’m not fully up to date with his correspondence.”

Minerva’s eyes narrowed. “You didn’t mention anything before.”

“No, but like I said, I have only just remembered.” He did stand this time, although Hermione thought he took care in only using his good hand to lift himself from the cushions. “These old brain cells are not as they once were.”

“But we promised the children, Al -”

Hermione looked a little nervously between the two of them, then round at Harry and Ginny. Although their tone was light, she thought there was a definite shift in atmosphere in the room all of a sudden, but the other two didn’t appear to notice. 

“Why don’t you four go to the Manor and I’ll see if I can catch up with you later. The sooner you go, the longer you’ll have to practice ganging up on me when I get there.” 

"Are you trying to get rid of us, Mr Dumbledore?" Minerva quipped, making Ginny snort.

"I would never."He truly did smile this time. "But really, when are you leaving?"

"You are not funny at all," she sniffed. He leant down to kiss her but she turned her cheek to him instead. 

"It's so weird and so cool all at the same time," Ginny sighed as she dropped into a chair.

"Give over," Minerva said, winking at her. Apparently her momentary annoyance was forgotten. "Are you both ready to go? No Quidditch today, young man?"

"I trained them doubly hard yesterday," Harry smiled. "We might even win the cup this year!"

"My darling, do not tease me," Minerva chuckled. "You would make me the happiest woman on the planet."

"Hey!" Hermione and Albus both protested, laughing as Minerva blushed. 

"I'm kidding," Hermione grinned, happy to be joking again. She knelt on the sofa to kiss her cheek. "I know you love me. I just know you love winning Quidditch more."

Albus laughed and helped Minerva stand before turning and pulling Hermione up too. Something niggled at the back of her mind again and she paused, keeping hold of Albus' hand. Something was wrong, but she just couldn't work out what.

"She had you there, darling."

Minerva huffed and pulled him closer, kissing him soundly.

"Are you sure you can’t come?” she asked quietly, a little drop of irritation in her tone.

"I have about seven hundred letters from Scrimgeour still waiting to be opened, and I had quite forgotten I had arranged the meeting for this afternoon."

"Oof," Harry chuffed. "Glad we're leaving."

Albus chuckled, pulling his hand from Hermione’s, and ruffled Harry's hair.

"Don't get too cheeky my boy, or I might ask you to help."

"Albus!" Minerva glared at him but there was a tiny grin appearing at the corner of her mouth that belied just what she thought of the Ministry.

"Let us not get caught up in the shortcomings of our political system. We all know how we feel."

That soured the mood a little further and Minerva rolled her eyes with a huff.

"Let's go, kids."

She went through the Floo with very little fanfare, leaving the rest to catch up.

-0-

Hermione had a churning in her belly though and did not immediately move to follow. She heard Harry leave but couldn’t keep quiet any longer. She looked at Albus carefully.

"The stasis charm," she said after a moment. She could almost feel it.

Ginny, who had one foot in the grate paused, and Albus turned to her.

"Hermione will be just a moment," he said gently, nodding for Ginny to continue. She spared a glance for Hermione then did as she was told.

"The -"

"I heard you. That is why I was encouraging you to leave without me. I have only just realised myself and I need to go and get it strengthened."

"Professor Snape," Hermione realised. "He's helping, isn't he?"

"That is enough," Albus said, though not unkindly. "Go. Listen to her. She is one of the best duellists I have ever seen. If you glean even a little of what she is trying to teach you, I will not have to worry quite as much about either of you."

"Albus -"

"I am alright," he smiled tightly. "Go, before she worries and before I am detained longer than is necessary."

Hermione gave him one last look before stepping into the flames.

"Wait," he said quickly and she stopped.

"What?"

"You will need this," he said gently, pressing her wand into her hand. They looked at each other for a moment and Hermione wondered how much of a mind reader he really was. Just as she was about to call out her destination, he smiled and cupped her cheek. "Go on, child."

She spun out of the grate and straight into Minerva's arms. Her green eyes were piercing as she stared directly into Hermione's own, trying to determine something.

"Alright?"

"Uhuh," Hermione nodded, looking away.

Minerva looked at her for a beat longer before she removed the ash clinging to Hermione's hair and leaned in close.

"I do not like it when the two people I love most in this world lie to me."

Hermione was left bereft as Minerva moved away and ushered the other two across the road. She was still standing in the middle of the room when Minerva came back.

"I don't like keeping secrets," Hermione whispered. "Not even when they're to protect you, but -"

"I do not need protecting," Minerva snapped, breaking Hermione's heart further. "I need answers. I need trust. I need to know that the two people who live in my heart are on my side."

"We are!"

"Do not patronise me, Hermione. I am not stupid."

Hermione clamped her lips together, trying not to let the tears fall. She pushed past Minerva and stalked to the gate, shivering a little as she entered the grounds. She understood, she did, but she wanted to protect Minerva from remembering that Albus was dying. She didn't want to be the one to bring it up. Albus should have, but she didn't want to ruin what they had going right now.

So it would hurt, but it was worth it.


	45. A-mach à smachd - Out of Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Good lord, what a day. I was all happy-go-lucky then a crisis came up and now I'm all doolally. Thankfully. Crisis averted but I've completely forgotten if there's something I'm supposed to tell you here or not.**
> 
> **Bottom line is, Spin is utterly brilliant and I adore her and I've never missed her more than the last 36 hours while she's been working her little hands to the bone. Good news is, I may have dug myself out of that hole that I mentioned so there's good news there.**
> 
> **Also. Hold on to your...socks.**
> 
> _For disclaimer, please see Ch2._
> 
> -0-

The shift in mood was quite apparent as Minerva stormed into the duelling room and threw open the shutters with very little fanfare.

"We're going to practice your defensive spells. Ginny, you’re with me. Harry, I assume you know how to cast a _Protego_?"

"Um, yes," he swallowed. "Professor."

"Good, work with Hermione. We will swap once I am sure Ginny knows what she is doing."

Hermione saw the frown on Harry and Ginny's faces but she didn't comment. She watched for a moment as Minerva completely turned her back on her and started talking to Ginny and it stung. She tried to remember that she was fine with this, but the uncomfortable squirming in her gut was suggesting otherwise.

"Come on 'Mione," Harry said, tugging on her sleeve. "Whatever it is, it'll be alright."

She wasn't so sure, but she followed him to the other side of the room and stood waiting while he stepped back a few paces.

"'Mione. Really. It'll be fine."

"I think she hates me."

"No," Harry said quietly. "She doesn't. Even I know that."

"But -"

"Look, let's just shoot some spells at each other, yeah? Like last year. That was fun, wasn't it?"

She frowned, remembering the D.A. and then noticed her hands shaking when she remembered what happened right after that. She swallowed against the fear and the helplessness she had felt standing on top of the Astronomy Tower, watching it all happen and blinked when Harry touched her.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah," she shrugged. "Sorry. Yeah, I'm fine, just," she shuddered. "Doesn't matter."

He frowned and stared for a while before she could get some semblance of normality back.

"I'm fine," she said again, trying to convince herself as much as Harry. "Shall we do this, or -?"

"You tell me?"

"Yeah," she nodded, looking at her hands. They were beginning to tingle a little. "Yeah, no. Let's do this."

He nodded and stepped away.

" _Stupify!_ " he called before she had a chance to switch her mind off.

She was so preoccupied in fact that she didn't even need to say it, but a shield appeared in front of her nonetheless as if she had. Harry faltered.

"'Mione, are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah," she nodded, looking down at her hands again. "No, I'm fine. Sorry. What are we doing?"

"Herm -"

"Sorry. Just, let me shoot at you, or something."

He grinned and she mirrored it.

"Alright, bossy."

He stepped back into position and just as she was about to fire, Minerva spoke.

"Well done," she said happily to Ginny. "That was stellar. The use of the back-to-back was a good choice."

She met Minerva's eyes but the woman just sucked in a deep breath and looked away. It felt like her heart had just crumbled.

"Hermione?" Harry called, as if through a fog.

" _Expelliarmus!_ " she said, without ceremony. " _Stupify!_ "

Harry's wand sailed into her hand and she caught it even though she was already walking to his side.

" _Rennervate._ "

"That was uncalled for," he grumbled, getting to his feet and snatching his wand.

"Yeah, well. Pay attention."

He frowned at her but she walked away and stood waiting again. He was better prepared this time, but there was a moment when she noticed that he had glanced behind her and she attacked again.

" _Petrificus totalus!_ "

"Come on, Hermione!"

"Pay attention! It's not my fault you're not concentrating."

She didn't wait this time. She got back to her spot and turned, firing immediately.

" _Levicorpus!_ "

This time he was ready though, and his hurried _Protego_ just served to annoy her.

" _Stupify!_ "

This one destroyed his shield and he hastily put up another as she fired again.

" _Expelliarmus! Reducto! Bombarda!_ "

"Shit! Hermione!"

" _Tarantallegra!_ "

He rolled out of the way and shot back.

" _Stupify!_ "

She waved her hand in front of her lazily and his spell careened off to the side. The tingling was getting worse and now she felt a bit like she was in a fishbowl. Everything was so echoey it was hard to make out what exactly was going on. Everything but the feeling in her hands, spreading up her arms, was muted.

Except there was another spell coming at her. 

She blinked, watching it come closer, studying it as she was overcome with the tingling sensation up to her shoulders. She looked past it and saw Harry still on the floor, watching her. Unfathomably, she was overcome with an anger she didn't understand. She sidestepped the spell and shot two back, making him scramble to get up. That made her smile. 

"Hermione!"

She sent spell after spell, until she couldn't even hear herself thinking them anymore, let alone saying them. As she did, the feeling that was making her fingers numb spread across her entire body. That same feeling that she'd got when Minerva had returned her wand. It flowed through her like electricity and she just wanted to let it all out.

"Hermione, wait!"

She didn't. She was relentless. He had to learn. He had to be better prepared. He needed to see how dangerous it was. He was reckless. He didn't concentrate. And she _loved_ magic.

"Enough."

Minerva's voice did nothing to curb the need to teach him. In fact, even as she sent two more spells at him, it only seemed to make her angrier.

"Hermione! Stop!"

"He needs to learn!"

"Hermione, so help me, if you send one more spell -"

" _Confringo!_ "

"HERMIONE!"

She was already moving onto the next spell when Minerva stepped in front of Harry and cast a wide _Protego_. 

"That is ENOUGH."

She paused then, the look on Minerva's face terrifying and heartbreaking all in one. She looked so angry and disappointed. It was like failing all over again.

"I don't want this," she muttered, dropping her wand tiredly. "I don't -"

"You've had your fun, now would you please pull yourself together. Merlin knows you have more to learn but -"

Hermione frowned, tuning the rest out. Minerva had never told her off before, not properly. And now, after all they'd been through, it was so obvious. Everything became so clear.

Minerva didn't trust her. She evidently never had. She didn't trust her to do her homework. Didn't trust her to do a spell without supervision. She didn't trust her to save her life.

But then. Neither did Hermione.

Her vision went funny and she shuddered as that same view from eight months ago played over and over through her mind. Watching those four jets of magic hit her square on, lifting her high off the ground. And she had just stood there. Watching.

"Look, if you cannot pull yourself together, I shall be forced to cancel this."

Pathetic. Useless. And it wasn't fair. 

She opened her eyes and Minerva's met hers. Even through the haze that seemed to be clouding her vision, Hermione saw her pause.

"Hermione?"

"I don't want this," she breathed. "I don't want any of it."

"Hermione, are you -"

"I couldn't do anything. I couldn't -"

"Hermione?" Harry's voice was loud in her ear and she turned, shocked when Minerva stepped quickly in front of them both.

"Hermione, relax. Calm down. It's okay. Everything is okay."

"No," Hermione shook her head, looking at her. "No. Nothing is okay. Nothing is okay. I tried. I was -" She blinked, trying to clear the fog. "You were -"

"I'm fine. Everything is fine, Hermione."

"But it's not," she whispered. "You're not."

"I am. _We_ are fine."

"I hurt you," Hermione muttered, her breath leaving her in a hurry. "I didn't, couldn't -"

"Hermione, I need you to let go of your wand."

She looked down at it, not recalling picking it back up again.

"I should have saved you."

"Darling, nothing could have -"

"I should have."

"HERMIONE!"

That was exactly the wrong thing to do. Caught up in the memories and the feelings and the magic, the shout from Ginny shocked her enough that she tightened her grip and started firing.

"OUT!" Minerva's voice cried. " _Protego maxima!_ Both of you, out now."

The scene changed over and over and over from Minerva, to Harry to Umbridge so that she didn't even know where she was anymore. She was so very angry.

She was angry at Minerva for not trusting her. She was angry at Harry for being so reckless, for not paying better attention. But fundamentally, she was so very angry with herself. She was useless. She had so much power, she could feel it in every pore and yet, what good was that if she couldn't save the one person that meant more to her than any other. 

"Hermione, stop this."

She paused, mid-cast, listening. 

"I don't want this."

"Well, unfortunately, my girl, this is what we have. Life isn't fair sometimes. But that doesn't mean we need to pout about it."

"Pout?" she said, finally seeing Minerva, standing there. She looked out of breath and Hermione realised that all around her was evidence of recent spell damage. "Pout?"

"You are in the wrong, Hermione. You should have told me. But this is not the way to deal with it."

"Told you?" she muttered. "Yeah," she nodded. "Like you told me?"

Minerva's face paled and Hermione felt all the anger, all the rage at so many things finally bubble over.

"I HATE YOU!" 

Minerva took a step back, her facial expression enough to hurt Hermione's soul. 

"I can't -" She couldn't breathe, seeing the look on Minerva's face. "How can you say that, Hermione?"

"I don't want to be a freak! I don't want to be here. I want to be normal. Why can't I just be NORMAL!"

"Hermione -"

"YOU!" Hermione was crying now, she could feel the tears dripping off her chin. "You hate me. You have to. I did nothing to -"

"Baby, I don't hate you," Minerva said, stepping forward. "Not even a little bit."

"But you should," Hermione muttered. "You should hate me. I just watched. Stared. You -"

"Please don't make me do this, Hermione."

"I need to -" She took off towards the door, but Minerva stopped her with a buffeting breeze pushing her backwards.

"Ah, no sweetheart. Stay here."

"What?"

"You're not going anywhere right now, little one. You need to stay here and work through this."

"But I -" The anger pulsed again, bubbling faster and faster. "I need to -"

"I said no."

She didn't wait. She had no control whatsoever and her hands were already sending spell after spell at Minerva. 

"I WAS TRYING TO PROTECT YOU!"

"YOU CANNAE PROTECT ME, YOU STUPID CHILD!"

It felt as though she'd been punched in the gut as Minerva's words rolled around and around in her head. She was right. She was right and that needed to end now.

She lifted her wand, pointing it straight at Minerva, who was breathing hard, her eyes shining dangerously. She noticed her own wand was at the ready too.

"Hermione Granger, if you send one more spell at me, so help me -"

She felt as though she were in a dream and couldn't control anything. Her body sang happily as she released her magic and screamed spell after spell at Minerva's form. She couldn't hear anything. Her own voice sounded far away and she dodged and weaved the spells that came back just as fast. She was so caught up in it, she didn't see the sneaky _Exelliarmus_ and panted hard as she watched her wand sail away into Minerva's hands. The woman was breathing just as hard she noticed with a thrill.

"Enough," she called, heaving a breath. "Stop this. Stop being so bloody childish."

It was the wrong thing to say as Hermione was reminded of the time her mother had said that too. Her mother that she had damaged and sent away. The woman that she'd saved at birth, only to have disappear again.

"NO!"

She felt it uncurling inside of her and her eyes rolled back at the power. It was so good to just _feel_. She needed that. She needed it to know that she could protect her.

Even as she threw her hands forth, her brain made her consider this.

_Protect who?_

Her mother was gone. Hermione was alone.

_Not_ _alone_.

She blinked, feeling nearly all of her anger and hate leave her as a ball of light left her fingertips. She took a shuddering breath as she looked up and saw Minerva looking at her with nothing but horror on her face. She realised, in that split second, that Minerva could do nothing to prevent that spell. She wasn't even sure it was a spell. Her eyes widened and she threw out another _Protego_ , galvanising Minerva to do the same and disappear where she stood, racing out of its path in her Animagus form, sliding to a stop at the other end of the room.

There was dead silence as Hermione saw the hole in the wall, dust settling over the rubble. 

She ran. She ran from the room, struggling with the door for barely a second before she flung it open and ran outside and into the hall. Spying some stairs she ran up them, looking this way and that until she found a door she somehow knew would be okay. She opened it, and racing inside, she slammed it closed behind her, sliding down against the panelled wood. Curling her arms around her knees, she burst into tears.

-0-

"Uh -"

Minerva blinked, feeling the magic dissipate from the air. Never, aside from Albus, had she ever felt so much power in one soul.

Harry poked his head around the door, staring at the new hole in her home. It wasn’t the first, nor would it probably be the last but she couldn't have cared less at that moment.

"Darlings, I'm so sorry."

"Um, what was that?" Ginny asked.

"I," Minerva sighed, sliding her wand into her sleeve. "That is why people should _never_ duel when angry. Something I should have remembered myself," she continued under her breath.

She walked over to them and pulled them into her arms. 

"I am so sorry."

"It's fine," Ginny smiled. "You go deal with her, we'll get a snack or something. Is," she considered something. "Is there food here?"

"Oh," Minerva blinked, trying to concentrate on the immediate problem. "Um. Yes. If," she sighed, shaking her head. "If you need something, call on Mipsy. She is the house elf that is bound to me," she hesitated. "She spends her time at Hogwarts when we are not here. She will hear you."

"Go," Harry said grimly. "We'll be fine."

"I'm sorry -"

"Don't," Harry shook her head. "It's really okay. It was my fault, I should have -"

"Oh, my darling boy," Minerva sighed. "None of this is your fault. I should have controlled my temper better. I forget that you are all still children sometimes." She cupped Ginny's cheek as she wrapped her arm around Harry's shoulders. "I am to blame. Please don't carry this, my loves. Go and get something to eat. I will find our girl and we shall sort this out."

"She," Ginny swallowed. "She's really powerful."

"She is," Minerva sighed, rubbing her temple. "It is easy to forget sometimes."

"Did she hurt you?"

"No," Minerva kissed Harry's hair and then Ginny's. "Get some chocolate at least. It should be where the last lot was that you found."

"'Kay," Ginny nodded. "Don't worry," she smiled, half-heartedly. "We'll just hang out."

"Good, across the hall from the kitchen is the sitting room. Stay there until one of us comes and gets you."

Minerva left them to it, taking them at their word and stood at the bottom of the stairs for a moment. Her nerves were almost on fire from all the magic in the air and she knew that if she approached Hermione still on edge, it would not go well at all. Taking a few deep breaths, she happened to look up at the top of the stairs to see her mother's portrait looking down at her.

"Máthair." [Mother]

"Nighean." [Daughter]

"I feel I should apologise for all the times I slammed the door in _your_ face."

"It is a mother's lot, mo ghràidh [my love]." Isobel McGonagall said gently. "Do not view your own child's mistakes as punishment for my lack of understanding of your heart."

"Albus is dying," Minerva whispered, climbing the stairs and sitting on the top step so she could talk to her mother. "Hermione is angry and doesn't know how to handle it. I am sad _and_ angry and forced to contend with both of them. When they are not fighting like cats and dogs they are conspiring against me."

"Really child?" Isobel smirked. "Conspiring against you?"

"They are hiding things from me. I was angry. And then I took her duelling."

"Minerva," Isobel scolded gently. "You know better than that."

"I forget she is a child," Minerva sighed. "And what with Albus and -"

"All of us -" Isobel paused. "Everyone is dying, nighean [daughter]. Some of us, faster than others."

"No," she shook her head. "Not like that. He is choosing to die. He would leave me to this wretched world alone."

"Not alone. Tha thu nad mhàthair [You are her mother]. _Her_ mother. Teach her, fear beag [little one], how to control her anger and her pain so that she does not hurt those around her with all that power. It is imperative. It is essential. Teach her, like I should have taught you."

Minerva smiled sadly and touched the frame around her mother's portrait with a nod. 

"Tha gaol agam ort, Máthair."

"Oh child. I love you, too."

She stood, straightening her robes and taking a deep breath. She stared at the room that had been hers, many, many moons ago and put her hand on the door, pausing for another moment to calm herself. How bizarre that this would happen in _her_ house, and that Hermione would end up hiding in _her_ room. The parallels were not lost on her but she pushed them from her mind for the time being. Instead, Minerva thought of all the times that she had realised such love for the frightened little girl behind the door. She thought about how much she loved Hermione and how desperately she wanted to protect her from everything they all knew was coming. 

"Little one? Can I come in?"

There was a noise on the other side but she did not hear anything like she had shouted at her own mother when she was about Hermione's age, so she turned the knob gently.

"Sweetheart. I'm coming in."

The room was dark, but Minerva had no problem finding her, laid face down on the bed, sobbing into the pillow.

"Come here," Minerva whispered, moving to sit beside her and pull her onto her knee. "It's alright, baby. It's okay. No harm done."

Hermione sobbed harder and Minerva's heart broke.

"Tha e ceart gu leòr," Minerva breathed, sighing into her hair. "Tha e ceart gu leòr, leannan." [It's okay.][It's okay, sweetheart.]

She wasn't sure how long they sat rocking gently, with her muttering comfort in English and Gàidhlig. By the time Hermione's tears trailed off into stuttering sobs, the world outside had gone dark and she was beginning to worry about Harry and Ginny.

Just as she was about to suggest leaving for a moment to check on them, a tiny sparkle of something caught her eye on the bedside table. Albus' phoenix Patronus looked at her solidly for a moment before nodding to her and leaving again. She sighed, knowing that Albus had finally come looking for them and taken the others home, which freed her up to dismantle all the turmoil they had uncovered here, in order to move forward.

"Come here, baby," she said quietly against Hermione's ear. "Sit with me."

Hermione didn't reply but she did sit up and wait for Minerva to get situated before sitting next to her, picking at her nails.

"I need you to do something for me," Minerva said gently, covering the worrying hands with her own. "I want you to take a deep breath."

She didn't look up but Minerva watched, waiting a long moment until she did so, letting it out quickly.

"Slower," Minerva whispered, her forehead resting on Hermione's temple. "Slow and steady, remember? Like you taught me."

That garnered just a teensy hint of recognition in her stormy eyes and Hermione looked up for just a moment. It was enough for Minerva to capture the gaze in her own and smile gently.

"Breathe, my beautiful, incredible child. And then listen to me while I talk, okay?"

Those eyes filled with tears and she kissed Hermione's nose, smiling when it scrunched up in indignation.

"That's better," Minerva said, parroting Hermione's own words from so long ago.

Hermione heard it and closed her eyes, opening them again and nodding just a little.

"Come," Minerva nodded to the pillows, pulling Hermione with her as she lay down. "This we know, yes?" Hermione nodded again and cautiously reached out, her fingertip brushing Minerva's hand. "We can do better than that, my love."

Minerva pulled her into her arms and sighed as she felt how much tension Hermione had in her entire body.

"I'm not angry with you," Minerva whispered, her hand cupping the back of Hermione's head gently. "I should not have taken any of that out on you. _I_ was in the wrong, my darling. Not you. Not Albus," Hermione's shoulders went stiff and Minerva pressed her lips against Hermione's crown. "Well, maybe him a little. Albus should have told me something was going on. We often forget that you are not, and should not be, privy to our problems. You are so mature and so clever and so full of our love that we forget that we should be protecting you as much from our problems as the rest of the world's."

"I shouldn't have lied."

"May I ask what it was about?"

"His stasis charm was weakening. He had to get it strengthened. Snape is helping."

Minerva's stomach churned, she supposed that explained his sudden change of plans and Severus' knowledge of the situation.

" _Professor_ Snape," Minerva said gently. "Remember your manners. But I understand why you didn't want to tell me that."

"I didn't want to remind you. I knew, and that was scary enough. Everything has been going so well and I just didn't want to remind you he was -"

"I am sorry, Hermione. I should not have been angry at you, and I certainly should not have had you duel without first talking to you about it and working through it with you. This is my fault."

"How can you say that!"

The volume of it shocked the both of them and they stared at each other for a while, Minerva sitting up to join Hermione. She sat cross-legged in front of where her little one was now curled up as small a ball as she could make herself.

"Relax," Minerva said gently, her hand on Hermione's head. "Ours is somewhat," she chuckled. "Of a cursed life. We," she clarified. "You, me, Albus - Filius and Severus too - have to to be able to control our emotions in a way that is far greater than that of other people."

"Because we're so powerful," Hermione whispered, fear dripping from every syllable.

"Yes," Minerva nodded, cupping her chin and lifting her face. "And magic, though it is within us, is somewhat," she searched for the word. "Exciting, addictive, even. When you are using it as we do when we duel it is exhilarating and joyful, even when we are angry or upset and it," she pressed a kiss to each of Hermione's closed eyelids. "Is easy to get caught up in. Like we _both_ did just now. But that does not mean you should fear it or fear yourself. I did. For a very long time. And that is not a life I want for my," Hermione's eyes opened and bored into hers. "Beautiful, darling girl."

"You're not -"

"I am not angry with you," Minerva soothed. "Not at all. I'm not upset, except at myself. If anything, I am, once again, in awe of you. The power you wield is so very great and you are so beautifully caring, my girl. Even in the throws of such fierce anger, you loved me enough to make sure that nothing hurt me."

"What are you talking about, I was ruthless!"

"No," Minerva chuckled, realising how different their experience had been. "No baby, very few things were truly aimed at me, did you not realise that?"

"What?"

"You weren't aiming at me," Minerva repeated. "Not really. You were so very angry, at me and yourself too, I shouldn’t wonder. But I never felt like I was in danger."

Hermione’s eyes were as wide as Galleons.

"You hadn't realised?"

She shook her head. "I," she swallowed. "Thought I was killing you. I was so mad I couldn't focus and I kept seeing -"

"Shh," Minerva hummed. "It's okay."

"But -"

"No," Minerva said firmly. "Let it go."

Hermione looked at her for a long while, then crawled forward and snuggled into Minerva's chest. 

"I love you, Mama."

"Oh baby, I love you too."

They stayed like that for a while, taking comfort from one another until Minerva had a thought.

"Will you do something for me?"

Hermione nodded under her chin.

"Would you like to come and meet your grandmother?"

Hermione looked up with a frown and Minerva cupped her chin and kissed her cheek. 

"My grandmother?"

"Trust me?"

"I do," she nodded.


	46. Gliocas seanmhair - Grandmother's Wisdom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: I couldn't help it. I had to. It was essential to me as a human that we have SOME Gàidhlig. It's Minerva McGonagall and that's my headcanon and I'm sticking to it.**
> 
> **This is a bit short and quite early. My apologies. However, I hope you enjoy meeting Isobel. I quite like her now I've got to know her. You'll be happy to know that I've added at least three more little one-shots to my list of one-shots :P So there's that.**
> 
> **I also don't think I've had time to reply to any of your reviews yet! Which makes me the worst author in the world but I will. Probably later tonight when I get a bit of time to myself lol As far as I can tell we're going to keep going on this every other day thing, even though I'm sure many of you would prefer once a day. It may be that we go back in a little while but so far, we're keeping at this while this crazy weird weekend ends and I finish up these weird little chapter things that I'm having so much trouble with.**
> 
> **Also. Spin is a magnificent and wonderful person and I shall never give her up. Not ever. She's mine forever.**
> 
> _For disclaimer, please see Ch2._
> 
> -0-

Minerva rolled out of bed and raced around the end to help Hermione up. Hermione's hands were shaking so badly that Minerva took them gently in her own and spent a few moments massaging her palms.

"You might be a bit wobbly for a while yet," Minerva said gently. "That was a very impressive feat of power."

"I didn't even mean to," Hermione whispered. "And I don't think it was even a true spell."

"It wasn't, but we'll talk about that later. It's alright, come."

Hermione's hands held tight to Minerva's as she led her out of the door and onto the landing. It was dark up and down the corridor and Hermione shivered.

"Light the candles for me, darling," Minerva whispered.

Hermione shook her head and tried to pull away. Minerva had felt that feeling before; the overwhelming terror at your own hands. She had almost sworn off magic forever when she had found herself with those same fears. But, instead, Minerva pulled her in and held her tight.

"Breathe," Minerva said gently. "Just breathe, it's alright, sweetheart. There's nothing to be afraid of."

"I can't -"

"You can," Minerva cupped her cheeks and leant their heads together. "You trust me, yes?" Hermione nodded. "Well, I trust you. Light the candles, like I know you can."

Hermione spent a long moment looking into Minerva's eyes before sighing and closing them. She took another deep breath and Minerva felt some of the tension leave her.

"There you go," she said softly, tucking Hermione's hair behind her ear. "Just like you already know to do. Think of the wicks and the desire to light them. You are your magic, my darling, it is not the other way around. Trust me, even if you don't feel you can trust yourself right now."

Minerva beamed as Hermione opened her eyes again to an illuminated corridor.

"That's my girl."

Hermione flashed a tiny smile and Minerva nuzzled her cheek once more. Her heart ached for her little girl who was so grown up and so mature but still, just a child underneath it all. A child whose power was so great that Minerva was honestly surprised they hadn't had this problem before now.

"Ready?"

Hermione nodded and Minerva drew her to the top of the stairs where Isobel had been watching carefully.

"Máthair, seo Hermione. Mo nighean," [Mother, this is Hermione. My daughter.] she smiled. "Hermione, my mother, Isobel Ross-McGonagall."

"Hermione," the portrait said gently. "It is good to meet the one who managed to burrow inside my daughter's heart, finally."

Minerva blushed and chuckled as Hermione did too.

"She is pretty amazing," Hermione said, barely over a whisper.

"A bheil Gàidhlig agad?" [Do you speak Gaelic?]

Minerva opened her mouth and slammed it shut again as Hermione spoke a little louder.

"Chan eil mi glè mhath." [I'm not very good.] She bit her lip. "But, um. 'S toil leam gur coinneachadh." [It's nice to meet you.]

Minerva's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets as she looked at Hermione in bewilderment.

"I would argue that you are doing quite well, child," Isobel chuckled.

"When did you learn that?"

Hermione shrugged.

"When you told me the password to your library, you said it was your native language, so I," she sighed. "I read about it and then wrote to a library in the Outer Hebrides to help with pronunciation. And I found a portrait up near the Muggle Studies classroom that speaks it."

"You could have asked me."

"I wanted to surprise you, honestly. I just," she shrugged again. " _Iontas_." [Surprise]

"Cheeky," Minerva chuckled, shaking her head even as she drew Hermione to kiss her temple. "So very cheeky."

"Reminds me of someone else I know," Isobel smirked.

"You look so similar," Hermione said softly. "You even smirk the same."

"We _do not_ smirk."

Hermione dissolved into giggles as they argued the same thing at the same time and Minerva glanced at her mother, who winked at her. She may not have had much of a relationship with her when she was small, but as she'd grown and moved onto her own thing and understood both herself and how the world worked a little more, she'd started writing to her mother. It had been tentative at first but when they were replied to with gusto, she wrote more frequently. Though they saw each other infrequently before her death, Minerva had said everything that she had always felt the need to say to Isobel Ross-McGonagall and had put her to rest with peace in her heart. 

The portrait had been a welcome addition to their home.

"Minerva told me a little of what happened today, and I would, if you permit me, offer you a short story?"

Hermione nodded and leaned into Minerva's arms. Minerva kissed her hair as she tucked her chin on Hermione's shoulder.

"When Minerva was a bairn, barely older than three months, she summoned me from the kitchen to her cot."

Hermione's eyebrows hiked as she turned to look at Minerva.

"That's pretty powerful."

"It is," Isobel said proudly. "But I was terrified. I had not told my husband we were magical. I had hidden my power away for a long time and now, along with this beautiful, but headstrong baby, I had that to contend with as well," she sighed as much as a portrait could do. "I did not make sensible choices."

"You did the best you could, Máthair," Minerva sighed. 

"We both know I did not," Isobel admitted honestly. "I was ashamed of my magic, and the longer I went without it, the more I became afraid of it. Minerva had no such qualms. No matter what happened, what their father said or did, she refused to hide her true self. And I never told her this, child, but I had never been as proud of her as I was in those moments. All her accolades, her Mastery, her prowess and achievements," Minerva stared at her mother. "Were nothing compared to how brave she was in those seconds, standing up to her father with such conviction and such pride. And she paid dearly for them, and I will, forever, be ashamed of how I behaved in those years."

"We have moved past that, Máthair," Minerva said gently, her heart hammering.

"Yes, but Hermione has not. You are a shining example of how to be true to one's self. Whether it be in your magic, or your heart, or your head."

"I falter, I waver."

"But you aren't scared."

"Oh," Minerva chuckled, turning Hermione. "Oh sweetheart, no. That's not true at all. I am terrified. More often than you could possibly imagine."

"Then you're brave, beyond any scale that I can think of."

"She is," Isobel said proudly.

The three spent a few moments looking between one another until Minerva had to interrupt.

"We need to be going," Minerva said gently, disturbing the silence. "It is past dinnertime and you need to rest."

"I -"

"I'll be here, child," Isobel said teasingly. "I only have one portrait."

"I'll come and say hello the next time we visit."

"Please do. I am so proud of my daughter, and Albus, for the work they do, but it does occasionally get lonely."

"I promise I'll come back."

"Good," Isobel said with a decisive nod. Minerva saw herself in that tiny move and couldn't help but chuckle.

"We will be back, Máthair. We are training the children here while we can."

"An excellent idea," Isobel said as they took their leave. "Take care, my darlings."

As they turned to leave, Isobel's voice rang out.

"Minerva?"

"Máthair?"

"Your darling husband has a Pensieve, does he not?"

Minerva frowned, considering the question. "Yes?"

"You should show her."

She went cold all over as she stared at her mother. 

"I did not think -"

"Albus told me. He incorrectly assumed I knew. I was not very happy with him," she made a face. "With either of you."

Minerva thought about it and realised the truth.

"Six months after you were placed here. When you wouldn't talk to either of us?"

Isobel made a face and Minerva gaped.

"I -"

"There will be time for that later," Isobel said gently. "As I said. I am very proud of you, and I have come to understand you much better as an adult as I ever did as a child. Show her. When you are ready."

Minerva bowed her head and turned, leading Heroine down the stairs and over the road. By the time they had crossed into the Hag's Head, Hermione's eyes were closing.

"What was she talking about?"

"A memory," Minerva muttered. "From a long time ago."

"Will you show me?"

"In time," Minerva said gently, brushing back her hair.

"I'm so tired," Hermione mumbled.

"I know darling, just a little further, then we'll get you to bed."

"I'm sorry," Hermione sighed, wrapping her arms around Minerva tiredly. "I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart. Come on, nearly there."

With the last time they took the Floo fresh in Minerva's mind, she managed to get them both into the fireplace together and spun out of the grate directly into Albus' arms.

"Are you both alright?"

"Next time something like this happens, I expect to hear about it first," she said curtly. "I will not have you involve her in _our_ affairs."

"I understand," he sighed. "And I apologise. Harry told me some of what happened. Let me?"

She nodded and watched as he manoeuvred Hermione into his good arm.

"Albus?" Hermione whispered as he lifted her from her feet. Minerva's heart squeezed as Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck.

"We're all here," he said softly. He was being so gentle with their girl, it made Minerva temporarily forget her anger towards him. "Don't worry. All is well now."

Minerva waited while he placed Hermione in her bed and as he left her to it, she gripped his good arm, a promise for later. She transfigured Hermione's clothes into pyjamas and sat holding her hand for a long while.

"Don't get mad at him," Hermione frowned, rolling into her. "He was trying to protect you. Like I was."

"I shall say it again, in a way that will make sure you hear me," Minerva said firmly. "I do not need _you_ to protect me. It is _my_ job to protect _you_! It is _my_ job to protect myself. To a lesser extent, it is _Albus'_ job to protect me. That is not Hermione's job. _Hermione's_ job is to laugh, and to learn and to cuddle me and tell me all the fascinating things that she hears in a day and any rambling passing fancy she might have along the way."

"You know that's not how this works," Hermione mumbled, already losing the battle with sleep. "Families look after each other. I gotta. S'howitworks. Have looked after you always. _Fortiores una._ "

Minerva opened her mouth to argue, but Hermione was already asleep and she snorted to herself, thinking of how true that had been, especially this year. She brushed Hermione's hair away, chuckling when it just fell right back where it was. She gently gathered all the hair into her hand and made short work of a messy plait, before leaning down and kissing Hermione's temple and leaving her to rest.


	47. A-nis an t-àm - Now Is The Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: So. My Fanfiction dot net reviews aren't showing up. I have the emails to tell me you left me some, but I can't reply to them yet so I apologise. I did try! But until they sort it, I'm afraid I can't reply to you :(**
> 
> **I have literally nothing else to say other than I'm so glad you're all still enjoying it. Spin and I are perhaps a little tired of looking at these middle chapters and I hope that doesn't come through when you read it but... on that note - you know what I'm going to say. Spin is MAGNIFICENT. There's none better. Anywhere.**
> 
> _For disclaimer, please see Ch2._
> 
> -0-

Albus woke Minerva the next morning with gentle touches up and down her spine and she groaned into his chest as she opened her eyes.

"Wha' time is it?" she muttered. 

"A quarter to four."

"Oh Circe's saggy -" she picked her head up. "What the hell did you wake _me_ for?"

"To apologise."

Minerva sighed, resting her chin on her hands over his heart. 

"Go on then, husband," she quipped. "Hit me with it at a quarter to four on a Monday morning."

"Minerva -"

"Don't bother, love. I am as much to blame for what happened yesterday as you are. I understand why you both did what you felt was necessary but, ultimately I got angry with her, instead of you. I upset her, then I ignored her emotional state and asked her to duel, unsupervised. We both know the consequences of that. I feel as stupid as I am annoyed at you."

"What happened?"

"In terms of how your wife handled our child's first magical outburst?"

He snorted and leant back on his arm behind his head.

"How impressive was it?"

"I have not seen power like that in my life, Albus, not even from you. At first, she sent spells that were identifiable and then they changed into just," she shuffled closer and curled her arms around him. "Just pure energy."

"She is definitely Merlin's descendent then."

"Did you have doubts?"

"No," he considered. "Hopes, perhaps. She is exceedingly powerful and that," he sighed. "Is often a great burden."

"That suggests you might very well adore her as I do, Mr Dumbledore."

He smirked at her and poked her side, making her jump.

"You know very well I care for her."

"You might tell her that, darling," she said gently. "At some point?"

He hummed but didn't reply. She settled with her ear over his heart and they lay quietly for a time. 

"You didn't tell me that my mother knows what happened."

"About what?"

"My run-in with Mr Carrow Snr in Sixth Year."

He went very still until eventually, she picked up her head to meet his gaze.

"I did not want you to recall it," he said gently, his hand on the back of her head, massaging her scalp. " _I_ did not want to recall it."

"By rights, I should have been expelled."

"By rights, many people should have been expelled over the years, Min. But you weren't and," he tilted her chin up so she could look at him. "I'm very glad you weren't."

"Máthair suggested I show Hermione that memory. Or," she shivered. "A series of memories. I do not know that I am strong enough for that."

"Of all the people in the world, she would understand best," he soothed. "But why show her at all?"

"Because, after yesterday, she is terrified of herself and I envision that fear will only grow."

"Ah," Albus said gently. "I see." He let his head rest on the pillow and returned his fingers to running along her back again. "My advice?"

"Please," Minerva whispered. 

"Start slow and small, like we did. Simple things. Make it fun. Teach her how you do your hair maybe? Remind her that magic is all around us." She closed her eyes against the tears. How she adored him.

"I love you, Albus."

"I love you," he smiled. "Might I interest you in," her eyebrow hitched. "Some breakfast?"

"You are so full of it, Albus Dumbledore, you had better decide fast if that is what you want your final offer to be?"

His chuckle was the last thing she heard before his lips descended on hers and they rolled together under the covers.

-0-

Despite her well-laid plans, Minerva had barely made it home to sleep in the last three days and it wasn't until Filius cornered her on the way to the Staff Room after dinner that Minerva realised that she'd accidentally neglected Hermione at exactly the wrong time to do so.

"Did you hear me?"

"Yes, my friend. I'm sorry," she said, touching his shoulder. "With all the bother with Miss Parkinson, I'm afraid I haven’t been home nearly as often as I would have liked recently."

"Well," Filius made a face. "Had I known it was taking you so long to mete out the punishment, I would have offered to take over." She felt like a schoolchild herself at his rather reproachful tone. "She is listless, Minerva. She refuses to perform magic, even though Albus has returned her wand.”

"He has?"

"For the week," Filius said gently. "I believe as an offer of trust."

"How much do you know, Filius?"

"Minerva," he said gently, looking behind him and casting a silencing spell to cover them. "You are my friend, above all. And it does my heart good to see you reconnecting with Albus and letting this wonderful young woman into your lives. But she suffers, we can all see it. And she is as dear to us as one has ever been. Because she is yours."

Minerva pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head at herself.

"How bad?" she asked.

"Well, I can only talk for my own class, but she isn't paying any attention. She put her wand on the desk and even when I suggested she show the rest of them how to charm vinegar into wine - something I know she can do - she suggested I pick Mr Potter instead, whom we both know has some skill at Charms, but nothing like her own. She turned it down, Minerva, and then shrank in her seat."

Minerva sighed deeply and looked up at the stonework ceiling of the corridor.

"I will deal with it, Filius, thank you."

"I don't want to see all that talent go to waste, my friend. It is clear that something has happened. She is terrified."

"Yes," Minerva muttered. "She is, and yes," she admitted. "Something did happen. And I fear it may get worse before it gets better. Please may I count on you to continue to have patience with her?"

"Minerva," Filius said reproachfully. "How often do we raise each other's children in this castle? She is yours and we will do as we do for _all_ our children. Nurture them as best we can. Just as you did for ours and we continue to do for Septima's."

"Thank you," Minerva sighed gratefully, smiling at her colleague and companion of many a year.

"One of these days, Minerva McGonagall," he chuckled. "You should invite us for dinner and explain to us all the secret goings on with this child, for she is quite special."

"Filius, my friend," Minerva smirked. "I am not even sure _we_ understand what is going on with her but I will certainly speak to Albus."

"Take care," Filius bowed his head. "Call on us, if you have need."

"I will, thank you."

He left her, standing in the middle of the corridor and considering her options. The end of the week was fast approaching and in dealing with the deliberate poisoning of some of the Third Year Hufflepuffs, Pansy Parkinson was now currently suspended at home. She had spent three days professing her innocence until Severus had discovered exactly what ingredients had been used. The proof of it had put the blame firmly back on Miss Parkinson and she had been sent packing for two weeks. She didn't really care to think about why that was or wasn't appropriate, but Severus had insisted and so they had struck an accord. 

It had left her tired and grumpy and behind on her work. But most of all, it had tied her up for days when she should have been at home with a frightened and - she didn’t like to think it - a possibly dangerous Hermione.

She strode off in the direction of her study, nodding to Godric as she approached. He swung open, muttering a greeting and she sighed as she undid her hair, hanging her cloak and hat on the stand. She smiled softly as she picked up Hermione's hat that had fallen, or more likely been tossed on the floor, stroking the brim with her thumb. She turned, pausing as she saw the neat piles of essays on her desk. She was sure she hadn't left them like that, and as she inspected them closer, she discovered all of the younger students' were marked. 

She looked skyward at the precociousness of her wayward child and dropped them back onto the pile. Hermione's Year and the one above were yet to be marked, though she didn't doubt Hermione had read through them at the very least. Shedding her outer robes, she knocked gently on the door and opened it slowly.

"Hermione?"

She peered around the door and frowned. Hermione was not on the bed, as she had expected. In fact, she wasn't anywhere that she could see and a little tremor of panic went through her. She glanced at the bathroom, finding it empty and back to the room again, stepping around to check the other side of the bed.

She left, checking in their bedroom before looking in her library and finding it empty as well. Walking back towards Hermione’s room, she saw Crookshanks standing by the door. He yowled balefully and sauntered inside, sitting beside the bed looking at her pointedly. She frowned. He crawled underneath and her heart broke at the thought that her girl felt the need to sleep under there while she hadn't been home.

"Oh baby," she whispered. Getting on the floor was not an inviting prospect but she did so anyway. Minerva lifted the bed a little, taking care to make sure that it did not come down on Hermione or her cat as she floated it across the room so she could sit beside her.

The girl was covered in sweat and it was clear she'd been having nightmares even in the short time she must have been asleep. Minerva cursed her stupidity and ran her hand over the clammy forehead.

"Mama?"

"Mama's here, beautiful."

It didn't take long for the words to filter into Hermione's subconscious and in a minute or so, her eyes fluttered open.

"Hi, baby."

"Mama?"

"I'm here," Minerva whispered. "Though I wish I had been here earlier, while you were marking my essays."

Even half asleep she had an answer for everything.

"Maybe I just needed a quill from your desk and I had to get rid of the essays before I could find it?"

"You are so much trouble," Minerva chuckled softly. "And you are not sleeping well?"

"I get nightmares," she muttered. "It's nothing," she carried on hastily as she realised she'd said it out loud. "I mean -"

"Not nothing," Minerva reprimanded softly. "I spoke to Filius today."

"I knew he'd tell you," she huffed. Minerva smiled and brushed away the sweat-caked hair from her face.

"He reminded me that us Professors have always taken care of each other's children while we were indisposed. I was simply remiss in telling him I was otherwise engaged."

"He knows about -"

"He has worked out enough," Minerva nodded. "He is incredibly intelligent. Do you wish to tell me what is bothering you?"

"Seriously?" Hermione stropped, biting her bottom lip when Minerva's arching eyebrow indicated her displeasure. "Sorry."

"I thought I told you -"

"I could have killed you! I lost control."

"You did. And my love, it will probably not be the last time."

"It will be the last time if I never use magic again."

Honestly, she was too tired to argue with Hermione so late in the evening, so she changed tact.

"I hear Albus gave you your wand back?"

"He told me to keep hold of it. Said I'd need it," she mumbled. "I don't. You can have it back."

"No," Minerva shook her head. "I agree with him. Keep it. Use it."

"You can't make me."

Minerva rolled her neck, feeling a satisfying clunk and dispelling some of the irritation.

"Darling, I'm not arguing with you tonight while I'm sitting on your bedroom floor. My suggestion to you is to go and take a shower and let us get some rest so that we can chat more in the morning. Would that be permissible?"

"Fine," Hermine grumbled, getting up off the floor and slamming the bathroom door behind her.

Minerva rolled her eyes skyward again and groaned. Crookshanks sprang into her lap and put his feet on her chest, looking at her carefully.

"Are you going to tell me off as well, my lad?"

He yowled again and bumped her chin with his head, making her chuckle. She scratched his ears for a while before he curled up on her knee and started purring. She had come to love the little blighter almost as much as she adored his owner. Finally deciding on a plan, she kissed his head and got up, showering and changing herself before coming back into Hermione's room. Years of getting ready on the fly had taught her how to be efficient and she had already plaited her hair by the time Hermione walked out in her pyjamas.

"Oh," she said, looking at her.

"Come here," Minerva muttered, patting the bed. "You can't go to bed with wet hair."

"But -"

"Baby, please come here. I don't want to fight every little thing with you."

The wording was unfortunate and Minerva bit her tongue when she heard it, but Hermione looked mollified. She flopped down on the bed and despite the touch of frostiness that lingered, as Minerva started running her hands through her hair, Hermione relaxed. Minerva took the extra time, making sure every strand was untangled before she put it in her baby's favourite plait and pulled her backwards into her arms.

"I love you," Minerva said gently. "I know you're scared, sweetheart and I know you think I should maybe be angrier or less blasé, but I have many, many more years of dealing with these same feelings than you have. You trust me, no?"

"I do," Hermione said, sounding small.

"Then trust me now."

Hermione nodded and snuggled under her chin.

"Come on," Minerva said. "Bedtime."

"I don't want to," Hermione whispered. The quiet confession broke Minerva's heart.

"I know, but I am not leaving you on your own. I will stay with you."

They stood and Minerva moved the bed back to where it usually was and widened it so they would be comfortable. Hermione got in first and Crookshanks settled in place by her feet. Minerva chuckled, leaving Albus a note on his pillow next door then doused the lights.

"Oh baby," she sighed, pulling Hermione into her arms. It didn't take long to feel her shoulder getting damp and she held on tighter as Hermione cried. It seemed to go on forever and Minerva couldn't help the guilt in her stomach as she listened, blinking away her own tears after a while.

As Hermione fell silent, Minerva kept hold of her. It wasn’t until much later that she finally succumbed to sleep herself.

-0-

Minerva leaned against the doorjamb in Hermione's room the following day, taking solace in her third cup of tea of the morning. She had gratefully given up her classes to Albus for the day so that Hermione could sleep in for as long as was necessary and at half-past ten, Minerva finally noticed her stirring.

"Good morning, sleepyhead."

"Morning," Hermione grumbled. "Whatimesit?"

"Half ten."

"What?"

"We thought you might enjoy a lie-in."

Hermione blinked up at her, before sighing again and closing her eyes.

"No hiding forever, my little love," Minerva whispered, going over to her and smoothing the little flyaway hairs that always managed to escape any plait Minerva put in. "There's nothing wrong."

"I could have killed you."

"No," Minerva said gently. "Like we discussed, I was never in any danger. I don't think you could ever hurt me, just like I could never hurt you."

Hermione didn't answer and Minerva frowned in response.

"Let us remember, hmm? That I am the Mama and you are not. If I say I was not in danger, I was not."

"You didn't feel what I did," Hermione swallowed. "It was so big, it could have -"

"Ah ah," Minerva said firmly. "I know you. I have never, and will never, fear you."

"What if _I_ fear me?"

Minerva tapped her side to make her move a little and sat on the bed, chuckling when Hermione immediately took up her favourite position, burying her head against Minerva's stomach.

"I think it is time for us to chat, sweetheart."

"About me?"

"No, baby," Minerva sighed, tracing Hermione's ear with her finger. "About me."

-0-

Minerva left Hermione to get dressed and made another pot of tea. Albus would be in classes until lunchtime which gave them a little time to visit his office and borrow the Pensieve. Truthfully, she was dreading seeing it all again, but she could also see it in every horrific detail anytime she closed her eyes, so perhaps it would be beneficial for them both to analyse what happened.

"Ready," Hermione said quietly in the corridor between their rooms. She was wearing a long sleeved jumper that it really was too warm for but Minerva smiled, all the same, opening her arms for her.

"Don't worry, my darling," Minerva breathed. "It will be alright."

"I don't want to hurt anyone," Hermione whispered. "I hurt Lavender, but it was like a dream. I could have," she sobbed. "Mama, I could have -"

"Hush, love," Minerva soothed, rocking them gently. "Come along."

"Where -"

"Headmaster's office," Minerva called, activating the Floo.

They stepped out into his dark office and she tutted at the amount of post on his desk that she would have to go through later. 

"I can help?"

Minerva chuckled, cupping Hermione's cheek. 

"Oh darling, thank you, but I am not sure Minister Scrimgeour would appreciate our students answering his letters."

"I can copy your handwriting," Hermione smirked.

"Cheeky bloody thing," Minerva swatted her behind and pushed her over to the cupboard where Albus kept the Pensieve. 

She stood, looking at the doors before she opened them and held Hermione's hand while it moved slowly out into the room.

"You're nervous," Hermione whispered.

Minerva laughed, but she wasn't at all happy. She pulled Hermione into her side and took a deep breath.

"Do you remember that I said I had used that spell? My spell," Minerva whispered. "Once before."

"Yeah," Hermione muttered. "But I don't wanna -"

"I cannot show you what you _need_ to see without us seeing that first. If it is any consolation, I do not particularly wish to see it either."

Her mind was racing as she considered the many possibilities of how this might go. Her heart was thumping painfully and she could feel a bead of sweat rolling down her back. She took a deep breath, and then another and when it didn't get better, she took another. She jumped when a hand slipped into hers.

"Sorry baby, you scared me."

"I won't let go," Hermione whispered. "Remember?"

Minerva tried to smile but Hermione just squeezed her hand and Minerva nodded. Together, they stepped up to the plinth and Minerva drew her wand. Closing her eyes she thought about what had happened, so many, many long years ago and then, she touched the tip of her wand to her temple and drew the memory from her mind. She dropped it into the bowl and watched as it swirled around.

"I remember," she whispered back, before plunging her head into the basin. Hermione followed shortly after and before she knew it, they were standing in the corridor outside the library of Hogwarts fifty-odd years ago, watching as two young students strode out together, arm in arm.


	48. Cuimhneachain dòrainneach - Painful Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Okay so I'm hoping I haven't talked this up too much because... this cost me about seven of my nine lives. It was absolutely like getting blood from a stone. However, it did also birth a separate, but connected, one shot that will become available at around... Chapter 52 I think. Some of it will have to do with what happens here and a little bit to do with Chapter 52.**
> 
> **As always, my undying love and fealty goes to Spin - who is absolutely the greatest person on the planet, and who has a serious knack for getting every last little writing muscle in my head working - as evidenced by the ... billion or so new documents we've created in the last few weeks.**
> 
> _For disclaimer, please see Ch2._
> 
> -0-

Being inside one's memory was something akin to déjà vu. Everything was exactly as she remembered it being, just less so. For one, the noise was a little muted and the smells were absent all together. However, if she thought hard enough, she could just make out the dank castle, mixing bizarrely with her best friend's same rosewater perfume she always wore. Usually, that would bring her comfort, but today it did no such thing. 

Minerva tried but failed to recall what they were so engrossed in as they walked. She supposed it was something to do with their school work, or perhaps Quidditch, though she wasn't sure. What she did remember, however, was that on this day Will was supposed to have joined them in the library for help with his homework, only to miss their meeting. It had been quite unusual that he hadn't. Poppy and Minerva were now wandering back to the Common Room, having made the fateful decision to go and look for him. The girls rounded the corner into a rarely used corridor, content to take the long way back and Minerva faltered as she followed, saved from falling at the last moment by Hermione's sure hands around her waist.

"Okay?" she whispered, though no one would overhear.

"Deep breath," she said, instead of answering. "This is it."

She watched, almost numb, as the two girls stopped dead in their tracks. She remembered the confusion and the sheer unwillingness of her brain to process what they were seeing.

She sighed, reminding herself that this was only a memory and nothing more. A hand squeezed her's and she spared a glance at Hermione, before pulling her closer.

"It works out in the end," Minerva muttered.

Hermione didn't comment, but they watched as the recognisable form of a teenage Will was being beaten up by a group of Slytherin boys. A split second later and the younger Minerva performed a rather impressive mass-stunning spell.

"What even was that?" Hermione asked. 

"To this day, I have no idea," Minerva admitted. 

"Did Uncle Will get bullied a lot?" Hermione asked.

Minerva sighed, watching the two girls stare at the carnage.

"We all did," Minerva muttered. "My father was a Muggle. My mother, as you know, was quite a powerful witch but we came to Hogwarts not knowing a lot of things. We are technically from a rather old, Wizarding Pureblood family. A few of them," she gestured dismissively to the fallen bodies. "Felt that my mother sullied that lineage by marrying my father. All nonsense of course, but it was fodder for the masses."

"Oh," Hermione's lip curled. "I hate that."

"Hmm," Minerva muttered, still watching. "It wasn't pleasant." She cupped Hermione's cheeks and ran her thumbs along her cheekbones. "Not that I have to explain that to you, do I?" Hermione winced.

"No," Hermione shook her head. "Not at all."

Minerva nodded and turned back.

"Oh," she groaned as she realised what was about to happen next. "Oh, darling, don't watch."

But they did. As young Minerva kept her wand trained on the boys she tried to talk Poppy into going to help Will, who was lying slumped on the floor in front of them.

"That's when she hesitated?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Yes," Minerva muttered. "She was so scared," she chuckled sadly. "We've come a long way since then."

"Were she and Uncle Will -"

"This got them together, honestly," Minerva snorted in a rather undignified manner. "Not that I knew it then. It was a long while before they told anyone." She shook her head. "They were sending love letters for years. Poppy once told me that Will sent them anonymously at first. I think I even mistakenly told her it was him at one point," she rolled her eyes at herself. "I wasn't a very good friend for a long time. Far too angry, too caught up in my own head."

"I know how that goes too," Hermione whispered.

They watched as Minerva tried to get Poppy to move and in doing so turned slightly, away from the group. Hermione made a noise of despair as one of the boys threw off his so-called friend that had clearly taken the stunner for him and stood carefully, avoiding Minerva’s line of vision.

"Oh no," she said, covering her mouth as she recalled it. "Hermione, don't -"

There was an almighty crack that seemed to echo up and down the corridor. Will screamed and everyone still conscious jumped. Minerva glanced at Hermione, who was staring with her mouth open and her hands shaking.

"He just jumped on -"

"I know," Minerva swallowed. "It wasn't pleasant either time."

"But he. I mean, his arm!"

"I _know_ ," she soothed, rubbing Hermione's arm. "Keep watching."

The Minerva who was staring at her brother in horror looked up, and next to her she thought Hermione must have witnessed the same as what her enemies had seen. Pure rage. 

Minerva shook her head as she watched. The younger Minerva slid her feet back and cursed the evil child who was still grinning down at Will. She had thought a lot about that moment in the many years following and while her disgust at herself was great, the need to protect her brother was greater and had remained so, especially after their youngest brother's murder.

"Miss McGonagall?"

The low, authoritative voice came from behind her. Startled at the newcomer joining them in the corridor, and in almost the same moment as the spell hit the perpetrator, Minerva recoiled from the scene in front of her. She had no need to see it happen again and instead, she turned to look at Hermione. Her gaze was fixed on the boy on the floor and Minerva remembered how she felt when it happened. How overwhelmed and like a dream it had been. She sighed and pulled Hermione in, kissing her temple. Hermione must have felt something similar when she confronted Miss Brown.

"It's alright," Minerva muttered. "It will be alright."

"Will he be okay?"

"Yes, Albus is here now."

"Whoa -" Hermione said, looking over Minerva's shoulder. Minerva couldn't help the blush that crept up her cheeks when a rather handsome, much younger Albus Dumbledore stepped forward.

"Mhmm," Hermione whispered in her ear, poking her side. "I see how it is."

"Hush," she chuckled, despite the situation. "Watch."

Poppy had pulled herself together when Will screamed and was now sitting holding his head while he cried. Albus took one look at the scene and gently stunned the stupid child that had hurt her brother. The child that was currently bleeding out across the castle floor.

Crouching beside him, they watched as Albus placed a stasis charm over his chest before looking up.

"Miss Pomfrey," he ordered, making Poppy start. "Please take Mr McGonagall to the Hospital Wing. Tell Healer Strout that he has broken his arm quite by accident and he will need to get it fixed. Can you do that for me?"

They watched Poppy brush away a tear but nod resolutely. 

"Yes, Sir," she muttered.

"Good, do so now. Mention nothing of what you have seen here, do you understand?"

They stood, waiting as Poppy left with Will, his good arm draped over her shoulder as they hobbled out of the corridor together.

"What is your spell called, Miss McGonagall?"

" _Pulmoexorio_ , Professor." Minerva winced at how cold her voice sounded. "Something I invented myself."

"Ah," Albus said with a contemplative nod. "I see. I’m afraid I shall have to take Mr Carrow to a friend of mine who will do their best to fix him up.”

"Sir," she whispered. "I -"

She was looking down at her hands and Minerva felt that same fear in her stomach even now. The one she knew Hermione felt. She watched as a shaking palm stretched out, silently offering up her wand to her Head of House.

"Not today," Albus said gently, covering her hand with his own. "Not ever, if this works. Stay your hand for now, Miss McGonagall. This is a grievous spell, but if we can reverse its effects, nothing so serious will have to be done."

"Pretty sure that's _not_ what he said to me," Hermione commented wryly from by her side.

Minerva rolled her eyes and pulled Hermione closer still, wrapping her arms around her middle and resting her chin on her shoulder while they watched.

"He was never one for following rules," she muttered. "And he never was any good at dealing with emotional situations either." 

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, over her shoulder.

"He leaves me, to take the boy -" she scoffed. "To his friend."

"He just -"

"Yes," Minerva nodded. "Which contributed quite a lot to my mental state at the time."

"But you were probably in shock!"

"Oh, I was," Minerva snorted. "Come. I need to move and we need a new memory."

They withdrew from the Pensieve and Hermione rushed to her aid as she groaned. Her back, not used to being in such a position, was rather painful and she nodded for Hermione to help her into Albus' favourite chair.

"I've never been in here for long enough to look around. Can I?"

"Don't touch," Minerva warned. "I wouldn't be surprised if one went, the whole lot would go."

"What are they?" Hermione asked, peering closely at one of the spinning thingimijigs.

"Nothing," Minerva chuckled. "They're simple charms put upon inanimate objects. But he does so like to pretend they are something important."

"Would you like me to get you a potion?"

"No. I just need to sit for a moment.”

She did so, the memory playing over and over again in her head. Hermione wandered around the room in silence, looking at Albus' things. Minerva sat brooding over what images to show her next. She wanted Hermione to understand that she knew how she felt, completely, but also that she needed to let go of that now and let those around her help her. With that in mind, she put her wand to her temple and began to extract the next memory.


	49. Gaisgeach eu-coltach - Unlikely Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: I have nothing to declare today. Ooh. I think there was something, but I don't remember what it was. That's fairly typical of me, isn't it!**
> 
> **I'm trying to remember the name of that wonderful person who makes my writing way better than it is. Oh! I remember. THANK YOU SPIN!!!!**
> 
> _For disclaimer, please see Ch2._
> 
> -0-

Hermione had to clench her hands behind her back to stop herself from poking the interesting curios that moved endlessly and sat upon virtually every available surface. The fact that they were nothing but silly little toys made her snort and she turned, thinking Minerva would have looked over but instead found the woman deep in thought.

Watching for a long time, Hermione finally went back over, kneeling beside the chair and taking the woman's hands.

"Mama?"

"Sorry, sweetheart," Minerva said gently, blinking. "I got lost in thought."

"We don't have to go back in?"

"We do," Minerva muttered. "Otherwise I have just put you through that for nothing."

"But you look so sad."

"Oh baby, it was a part of my life that was difficult for so many reasons."

"I don't want to be responsible for that look in your eyes, Mama."

"Come here," Minerva whispered, pulling her onto her knee. Hermione giggled as Minerva tipped her backwards so she could hold her tightly.

She snuggled into Minerva's arms and felt the woman sigh. They sat for a few moments while Hermione tried to give Minerva as much strength as she could.

"Can I ask you something?" 

"Of course," Minerva said, resting her cheek on Hermione's head.

"How come you didn't get punished, like I did?"

Minerva laughed, though Hermione didn't like the sound of it.

"Oh baby," she sighed. "I did."

"But -"

"My punishment came later. And I railed against it as you did, in the beginning." She brushed Hermione's fringe away. "Not that it turned out quite like yours has, hmm?"

Hermione giggled and snuggled closer. The longer she got her to talk about it, the less time she hoped they'd have to go back in the Pensieve.

"Firstly, there was a war on,” Minerva said quietly. “It hadn't been going on very long, but it was definitely happening. And unlike now, it was one that affected not just the Wizarding World but the Muggles too. We had to contend with being hexed in the back  _ and _ those bomb things being dropped all over the place. People were dying near and far and it was just beginning to creep into our," she shrugged. "Sphere of understanding. Even us older students. We were very far removed from it up here."

"But -"

"But," Minerva continued gently. "Albus did not understand the reality of my spell at the time. Well," she sighed. "He obviously saw the seriousness of it, but after his friend, whoever it was, explained the effects, he came back and told me off quite efficiently."

"Like he told me off?"

"No," Minerva chuckled. "He properly shouted at me. Irresponsible, gratuitous, dishonourable -"

"Ouch," Hermione whispered.

"Oh yes," Minerva nodded. "And then, he took away everything I held dear, much like he did you."

"Your wand?"

"No," Minerva conceded. "As I said, we lived in dangerous times. But I was effectively suspended as you were, from the Quidditch team and my Prefect duties."

"But he took mine! I mean, Voldemort could be standing around the corner at this very moment."

"Hermione," Minerva chastised gently. "Irrespective, we are here to protect you. And it obviously did you a lot of good, seeing the wandless magic you have managed to achieve."

"Well," Hermione blushed. "I guess. Wait -" Hermione felt a tiny frisson of hope in her gut. "Does that mean I might be able to get my Prefect badge back?"

"I cannot answer that, baby," Minerva whispered. "That is not my call."

"But you went on to become Head Girl!"

"Do you want me to finish this story?"

"Sorry," Hermione whispered. "Yes please."

"I had detention every night. Which," she chuckled. "Went about as well as your detentions have gone."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, to begin with, I had to write lines. And then Albus grew tired of trying to think of something for me to copy and so he had me do smaller projects for him, or," she blushed. "Answer his correspondence."

"You fell right into that forever then," Hermione giggled. Minerva tapped her nose with a smirk.

"Eventually it turned into Transfiguration debates. I don't really even recall which of us started it. And then," she shifted a little uncomfortably in her seat. "Well, finally that led to Animagus training."

"What?" Hermione squealed. "Seriously?"

"Yes," Minerva groaned. "And no. You are not old enough. Albus was," she shook her head. "Reckless. I'm not even discussing it before your final NEWT Year."

"But -"

"No," she said firmly. "That's final." Minerva looked at her carefully. "Besides, that requires the use of magic."

"Oh," Hermione's stomach clenched uncomfortably. "Right."

"Baby -"

"No, it's fine."

"Hermione," Minerva began. "You need to seriously consider things like this. Putting away your wand is," she closed her eyes. "Never mind. Come on," she sighed after a while. "If we sit here all day, Merlin knows what my classes will look like tomorrow."

"I thought Albus was a good teacher?"

"Oh," Minerva chuckled. "He is an exceptional teacher. But I doubt any of them followed the curriculum today."

"Hold my hand then," Hermione whispered. "I won't let go."

Minerva pressed a kiss to the back of it, making Hermione smile.

"I know, baby," Minerva muttered.

She stepped up to the basin and took a few deep breaths, uncorking the memory she had extracted earlier and nodding for Hermione to lean in. She did as she was told and made a surprised noise as she saw where they were.

"This -"

"The Transfiguration classroom has always looked the same," Minerva chuckled. "Even before I was a student, according to Albus. Stay calm, my darling. If I remember rightly, there is a lot of shouting."

"He shouted at you here?"

Minerva blushed. "Rather the other way around."

"But -"

"This was during a detention. He had asked me to perform a spell," she shrugged. "Honestly, I don't remember what. I refused." Minerva sighed and wrapped her arm around Hermione's shoulders. "He pushed."

Taking a deep breath, Hermione tensed when she heard a vaguely familiar voice break the silence.

"I NEARLY KILLED HIM!"

"Miss McGonagall… Minerva -"

"I SHOULD HAVE BEEN EXPELLED!"

"You were protecting your brother and nothing more. The problem has been resolved and there is nothing else to it."

"He is -"

"He will be fine."

Hermione felt tears gathering in her eyes as she watched the young Minerva collapse into a chair and sob her heart out as a solemn-faced younger Dumbledore watched on. A few seconds later she blinked, surprised to find herself back in the Headmaster’s present-day office.

"Sorry, baby," Minerva said, smoothing her hair back. "I really only wanted to show you that I do understand what you're going through. I have stood in your shoes, as it were."

"I guess we really are similar, aren't we," Hermione mused, wrapping her arms around her middle.

"We are," Minerva cupped her cheeks and kissed her forehead sweetly. "Which means I am in the singular position to tell you that it is okay. Both to feel this way and to react as you are doing. But that also means I know how hard to push, and baby," she met Hermione's eyes. "I am going to push because we cannae have you wallowing. You are," she rested her head against Hermione's and sighed. "So magnificent. I am so excited to see what brilliance you impart on our world."

"I love you, Mama."

"I love you too, sweetheart," Minerva muttered, rocking them while they were wrapped up in each other's arms. "I’ve one more to show you," she smiled sadly. 

"Are you sure we have to?"

"Yes," she whispered. "This one is of Will and I. Discussing my continued resistance of my natural power."

"Oh," Hermione said, her heart sinking.

"Come," Minerva soothed.

Hermione wiped her hand on her jeans and stepped up with her.

"I don't need -"

"Don't make this harder, love. Please," Minerva muttered.

Hermione nodded and slipped her hand into Minerva's, watching as she stared at the empty basin again. Her face looked so anguished that Hermione felt all her own pain rushing back. She knew  _ why _ Minerva was doing this, but now her guilt was twofold. She had nearly killed the woman, no matter what Minerva said to the contrary and now, she was making her relive the most awful moments of her existence.

She blinked, coming back to the room when Minerva let out a tiny noise and together they watched a very angry, young Minerva float to the top of the bowl.

"Okay?" Hermione whispered.

"Yes."

She didn't say anymore but lowered her head and Hermione followed her in, blinking again at the unusual feeling of being in someone else's memories.

"Minerva, you  _ have _ to stop this."

Uncle Will's voice wasn't much different to how it was now. His accent was a little broader perhaps, but then so was Minerva's at this age. They were sitting in what looked like the boy's dormitories, behind one of the beds. Minerva had her arms wrapped around her knees and Uncle Will was kneeling in front of her.

"How long after was this?" Hermione asked quietly.

"A month," Minerva choked.

"A -" Hermione glanced sideways at her. "Oh."

"See," she said quietly. "Remember the insanity of that when we leave here."

"You were -"

"I was scared. Like you are. I nearly killed a boy."

"But he did physical harm to Uncle Will! I cursed a bitch who tried to look in my trunk, and then I nearly killed the one person in my life who's been there in every quantifiable moment. It's two very different things, Mama!"

"Baby? Just watch," Minerva said, cupping her jaw. "Listen to his words."

Hermione bit her lip. She wanted to make her understand that her own situation was clearly worse, that in Minerva’s case it was almost justifiable what she did. Her heart was pounding in her ears but she did as Minerva asked and turned back to the scene still playing out in front of her.

"My hesitation was -"

"No," Will was saying kindly. "You don't get to take that on. I," he shivered. "I should have told you they were bullying me. I should have told you  _ something _ . But I didn't want to make it worse and you cannae protect me for every minute of every day."

"I can."

"No, Min," he chuckled. "You can't."

"You're my brother. I should have -"

"What, killed him?" Will challenged. "Blasted a hole in the castle wall and thrown them all in the Lake?"

"You cannae do that, you know that."

Hermione snorted. Hearing her usual sharp wit repeated in the younger Minerva was an unexpected balm and they shared a smile before she turned back.

"Yeah yeah," he grumbled, sitting beside her, leaning against the wall for a moment. "Poppy tells me you’re refusing to perform magic in class. Why won't you pick up your wand?"

"Because it is dangerous for me to have it," Minerva hissed.

"No," Will muttered. "You're not less dangerous without it. You're just as dangerous as you ever were. I know that. I've  _ felt _ that."

"Will, I dinnae want to fesh ya brother, but I am a danger to everyone."

"So learn how not to be."

"It is not that simple," Minerva snapped. "I invented a curse, Will. One that can kill someone in the darkest of ways, because -"

"Because o' Da'."

Hermione felt the tension ramp up in the room and in the woman beside her. She turned to look at Minerva, her own torment momentarily forgotten. She squeezed the clammy hand in hers but Minerva couldn't stop staring at the scene. 

"I dunna wanna talk about Da', William," young Minerva seethed.

"Ah, I know you don't, but I think it would be a good idea to do so."

"William -"

"If you continue to ignore it, it festers, Min. We know this. I mean, look at Ma."

"Don't," Minerva whispered, her face crumbling. "I don't wanna talk about Ma and I definitely don’t wanna talk about Da’."

"Min, it's time to stop this. Nobody wants this for you and if Ma knew, she wouldn't want it either."

"You don't know what Ma would want, William."

"I know that she's proud of you. You don't see her. When -"

"Don't -" Minerva hissed, standing. "Don't you dare."

"We love you, Minerva. All of us."

At the same time that Minerva's memory of herself burst into tears, so did Hermione's Mama. She pulled her in and held her tight, extricating themselves out from the memory. As gently as she could, she managed to get them both to sit on the edge of the pedestal and she held Minerva securely as she cried.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she got herself back under control.

"I didn't want that for you," Hermione muttered.

"I know," Minerva sniffed, pressing a handkerchief under her eyes.

"Let me?" Hermione asked, nodding to her face.

Minerva smiled sadly, blinking at the touch but allowing Hermione to wipe away the small traces of mascara she often wore that was now running down her cheeks.

"There." 

"It is a damn sight easier to take care of someone else than it is to face one's own fears."

"I know," Hermione shrugged. "And thank you," she nodded at the Pensieve. "For showing me that. I do understand."

"Hermione," Minerva sighed, looking small and young, somehow. "I need you to realise that putting it away, not using that power inside you, it won't help, baby. Will," she snorted softly. "Is usually right, more often than I tell him at any rate." Hermione smiled. "It is as he said. It festers, love. And the longer it sits there idle, the harder it is to put away the caution and the fear. Fear," she said, sitting up and taking a deep breath. "Grows. Exponentially, the longer we refuse to face it."

"Can I," she bit her lip.

"Go on," Minerva muttered. "You might as well."

"Your," she swallowed. "Da’ -"

"Father," Minerva croaked. "I don't - I don't want to talk about him."

"He hurt you. All of you?"

"Hermione -"

"And you made the spell for him?"

Minerva stared at her for a long time before closing her eyes.

"Yes," she whispered. "I  _ hated _ him."

"Because he -"

"He," she swallowed again, her voice strangely void of emotion as she spoke. "Hurt William, more often than not. He hurt me too, when I was younger, as I mentioned. But he knew, as I grew up, that he didn't have much of a chance with me. I would have cursed him, damning the consequences. So when I was otherwise occupied, Will got the brunt of it. And I -" she shuddered. "Was not there to protect him."

"Your Mum said -"

"I know," Minerva nodded. "But it did not help at the time and it does not help when the nightmares come. So you see," Minerva whispered. "We are not so different, my darling, and I -" She blinked away a fresh set of tears. "I need you to not be afraid of yourself because I cannae always be there to protect you."

"You don't have to protect me."

"Oh, baby," Minerva said shakily. "Yes I do."

"Then I'll try," Hermione muttered, wrapping Minerva up in a fierce hug. "But -"

"As long as you promise to try, my love, that's all I can ask. You were right, yesterday, when you told me I couldn't make you use your magic. I can't. No matter how much I  _ want _ to."

Hermione nodded as she let go and curled her arms around her knees, mirroring her Mama's position. 

"Well," Albus' voice startled them out of their thoughts. "If it isn't my two favourite girls."

"Hey," Hermione mumbled. 

Albus stood for a moment and looked at Hermione properly. She sighed and nodded to Minerva and a look of understanding came over him.

"Come," he said gently, lifting Minerva to her feet and wrapping his arms around her.

Hermione turned her head and watched as he whispered in her ear for a while before dropping a kiss on Minerva's hair and rocking them gently. Hermione didn't mind. She had a lot to think about and she didn't feel any better after seeing those memories. Witnessing Minerva falling to pieces in Albus' arms actually only made her feel worse.

She met his eyes again and he smiled gently, nodding for her to come closer.

She got up and joined them, wrapping her arms around them both and snuggled under Minerva's chin when they adjusted their hold to accommodate her.

"I love you both," Minerva whispered. "So much."

Neither of them replied, but Hermione held her tighter and felt Albus do the same. There were so many unanswered questions still, but they didn't really matter at the moment. She'd either get the answers or not. For now, this was enough.


	50. Caraidean thairis air leannanan - Bros Bezoar Hoes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_SQUIFFIEST TIMELINE EVER - The Squiffiest of Squiffiest_ **
> 
> **A/N: Happy 50th Chapter everyone!! I left the above to show you how Spin and I (okay maybe not I - just Spin) feel about this timeline that we have going on. And to give you the teeniest insight into what our docs look like :P**
> 
> **AO3 users, please note, that while they're doing maintenance, your emails very well may be going to your junk folder or you may not be getting them at all, so keep an eye on that.**
> 
> **Otherwise, you're all lovely and Spin is the loveliest of them all hehe**
> 
> **B/N: Please, lovely readers, take time to note Em’s spectacular chapter title. This girl is a genius!**
> 
> ***blushes* thanks :)**
> 
> _For disclaimer, please see Ch2._
> 
> -0-

A few weeks later Hermione was fast asleep in her bed when she was suddenly shaken awake.

"Darling? Wake up."

"Wha -"

"Hermione, up!"

"Mama?"

"Get up, get dressed. We need to go."

"Wha -"

"HERMIONE!"

She was suddenly standing - as if by magic - beside her bed, looking at Minerva who was pinning her hair up in the doorway.

"What?" she blinked, still not understanding what the heck was going on.

"Get dressed. Ronald is in the Hospital Wing. He's been poisoned."

"WHAT!"

"Little one, do as I say, right now," she looked at her pointedly. "Or I need to leave you here."

"Minerva!"

"Child, get dressed, I will explain on the way."

"Wait!"

" _Hermione!_ " Minerva glared at her as she turned back around. 

"No," Hermione said, stepping forward. She pulled at a lock of hair that Minerva had missed and twisted it expertly, tucking it under the pin that Minerva had just put in place. "Just wanted to help."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Minerva sighed, resting her forehead against Hermione's for a second. "But please get dressed."

"Is he -"

"I don't know anything yet. Poppy just floo-called and Albus is already at his meeting. We need to go now. So, get ready."

"What about Harry?"

"He was with him. I want you to keep him occupied."

"Gin?"

"Let's see what we're working with first, then we'll start calling in the cavalry, alright?"

"Yes, Mama," she whispered. She may have been fighting with Ron, almost perpetually even before the whole Lavender incident, but he had been her friend for long enough that she, at the very least, needed to make sure he was okay.

-0-

The Hospital Wing was surprisingly quiet considering what they knew had happened and Minerva drew her wand, pulling Hermione in close behind her as she opened the door of Poppy's office and peered around the ward. Harry was standing outside a curtain-veiled bed, hugging his middle.

“Min!” he exclaimed.

"Darling?" She pulled him into her arms. "What's going on?"

"It’s Ron, he was poisoned. The mead. I mean, someone got him with a love potion first," he groaned. "It must have been in the chocolate cauldrons, although I think they were actually meant for me."

"What? Harry, you’re not making sense. Slow down and tell me exactly what happened."

Harry sighed.

"I should have brought him to you," he whispered, looking up at her. Hermione wrapped her arms around the both of them as Minerva pulled him back in tightly. Harry continued to talk, his voice muffled by her shoulder. "But I took him to Slughorn, he was talking about antidotes in class the other day you see, and he mixed one up pretty quickly for the love potion. But then he found out it was Ron's birthday and he poured us all a drink to toast him, and Ron just dropped to the floor! He was -"

"Is he -"

"He's fine," Poppy said gently, stepping outside the curtain. "Mr Potter has _clearly_ been paying attention in Potions. Did he tell you he surely saved Mr Weasley’s life with a bezoar?"

"Goodness," Minerva said, frowning for a moment. "How did you know to do that," she considered it. "And where did you get one?"

"Professor Slughorn still had one in his case from our lesson. Turns out, I'm okay at Potions when Snape," Minerva's eyebrow cocked. "Um, _Professor_ Snape isn't breathing down my neck."

Hermione decided not to mention how Harry had actually failed to make his own antidote. It was remarkable that he’d remembered the properties of a bezoar under such pressure, let alone find one. She wasn’t sure she would have had the peace of mind in the circumstances.

"And you are sure that the poison was in the mead and not the, what did you say they were? Chocolate Cauldrons?"

"Yeah, someone sent them to me ages ago and I just hadn't opened them." Harry took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "I think I threw them on the floor and Ron must have thought they were for him. He went all weird, thought he was in love with Romilda Vane, but he was fine after he had the antidote. Until he took a drink of the mead, that is. Professor Slughorn was talking to me so I didn't get a chance to take a sip."

"Thank Merlin," Poppy said gently.

"Come," Minerva nodded in the direction they'd just come from. "Poppy, we're settling in for a while."

"I thought you might," she chuckled, nodding them into her office. "Do what you need to, I'll break out the chocolate."

Hermione curled up on the end of a sofa while Minerva opened the Floo and stepped through. She was gone long enough for Hermione to spend some time in thought, considering why Slughorn would have had poisoned mead in his rooms. It was one thing running those weird Slug Club meetings (something she was thankful she didn't have to attend anymore) but it was quite another to be handing out poisoned drinks. 

"I bet Mama's telling Professor Slughorn right off," Hermione snorted, thinking about it suddenly. "Why did he give you mead anyway?"

"Hermione," Poppy chastised gently. "Be kind."

Minerva came back through, sharing a look with Poppy that told Hermione she would likely _never_ get answers to what had happened, before sitting on the other side of Harry with him tucked under her arm. She smiled as Poppy looked at her carefully, turning her face this way and that before offering her a little more chocolate. She took it, sucking on it slowly and allowing it to warm her from the inside. She didn't begrudge Harry needing to be near Minerva, but she couldn't help but feel a little left out. She wrapped her arms around her knees and lay her head on them while she continued to nibble at her chocolate.

Once he was done eating his own, Harry started talking and Hermione looked up in surprise as Poppy sat beside her and wrapped _her_ arm around her.

"Don't mind if I sneak a bit of a cuddle, do you?"

She smiled and shook her head, inching closer and leaning against the woman. They'd become pretty close over the time she was in the Hospital Wing and after Minerva, Poppy would have been the next person she would go to if she had a problem. Even above Albus. She felt soft hands smooth her hair back and listened as Harry wove the tale again of the love potion, the Potions Master and the bezoar. She shook her head. Thank _Merlin_ they'd only talked about them recently in Potions. She smiled at Harry who shrugged like he always did. She only vaguely heard Minerva enquire whether Ron would be here for the rest of the day but she didn't hear the reply. Ron was okay and Harry had saved him. Her eyes closed as Poppy pulled her down into her lap, scratching her nails across Hermione's scalp as she fell back asleep.

-0-

She awoke a little while later, but didn't recognise her surroundings. She frowned, taking in the decor and the colours and realised she must be in Poppy's room.

"Good morning again, sunshine," Poppy smiled at the door.

"How'd I get here?" she mumbled.

"You know," Poppy put her hands on her hips. "Your Mama and I are really quite good at magic. It's amazing what you can levitate these days."

Hermione giggled reluctantly as Poppy sat down beside her.

"Am I in your bed?"

"You are," she chuckled. "I don't have a spare room, unlike some members of staff who get whatever they want by sleeping with the Headmaster."

"I'm sorry?" Hermione said, looking at her sideways.

"Don't be," Poppy smirked. "I have teased Minerva about that since she started dating him. And don't worry. She and Harry had a nap on the sofas. I am no stranger to being awake at all hours."

"Is Ron okay?"

"Mr Weasley is fine. I am going to keep him here for twenty-four hours but otherwise, he looks to have survived unscathed from his ordeal."

"Is _she_ with him?"

"Minerva? No, she remembered she had Hogsmeade duty. She came in and kissed you good morning but couldn't wait. Mr Potter was muttering something about Quidditch practice and left soon after."

"That's fine," Hermione sighed. "But I actually meant Lavender. I really thought she would be here."

"She's not now, but she did pop by very briefly earlier."

"Oh right,” she said, wondering what that meant. “I don't talk to him much anymore," Hermione shrugged, sitting up and wrapping her arms around the mediwitch. "Thanks for taking care of me," she whispered against Poppy's shoulder.

"You're welcome. Eat something first, then I'll let you go."

"Am I here as your prisoner again?" Hermione quipped, making Poppy tug on her ear.

"You are," Poppy chuckled, kissing her hair. "You're my prisoner forever."

"Did Uncle Will ever get those books?"

"Not yet," Poppy smiled. "Remind me to ask him later."

"Is he coming by?"

"No, there's a wicked strain of Dragon Pox going around. The Magical Bugs floor is swamped."

"Do you ever worry he'll get ill?"

"One thing you find as your healing career progresses is that you will likely suffer from illness for the first few years of your training and then never again. I'm more afraid of him bringing it home at the moment, which is why he's staying in his office for a while."

"That makes sense," Hermione said thoughtfully. "You'd be exposed to so many things."

"Exactly," she chuckled. "Although I wasn’t lying to you about your first few years. You'll be out of work more than you're in."

"Goody," Hermione snorted before looking up at her again. 

"So you are still interested in Healing then?" Poppy said carefully. "Your Mama suggested that you'd quite gone off magic?"

"Um," Hermione swallowed. "I dunno, I'm just -"

"Afraid?"

"Yeah," Hermione whispered. 

"We all feel fear in our lives, little one. The key is to not let it rule us. And the world would be much worse off if you decided to put up your wand, do you realise that?"

Hermione shrugged and scrambled for a change of subject.

"You know, you _can_ trust me, right?" Poppy made a face. "Don't think I haven't noticed you and Mama talking quietly, and not just about me. All this _whatever is going on at home_ stuff. I just," she frowned. "I mean, obviously it's none of my business but I can keep secrets."

"Oh sweetheart," Poppy chuckled. "I know. But the fewer people that know, the better right now. When it is time, I promise I’ll tell you. Alright?"

"'Kay," Hermione shrugged. "But you and Uncle Will are -"

"Everything is fine. Don't worry about us."

Hermione nodded as Poppy pulled her head forward and pressed a long kiss to her hair.

"Now, what do you want to eat?"

"I dunno," Hermione shrugged. "Toast?"

"Nope," Poppy said in a sardonic tone. "Try again."

"Omelette," Hermione curled up her nose. "I suppose."

"That's more like it," Poppy smiled. "Eat," she winked as the very thing popped up on her bedside table. "Then you may visit your friend."

"Hey, Aunty Poppy?" Hermione called as she went to leave.

"Yes?"

"Love you," Hermione said, shrugging as Poppy looked at her with a soft smile.

"I love you," she winked. "Eat, then I'll release you from my prison."

Hermione giggled and did as she was told, scoffing down the omelette in record time. 

She tied up her hair by hand and kissed Poppy on the way out, finding Ron sitting up and playing exploding snap by himself on the bed.

"Hey," she said awkwardly.

"Hey," he grunted.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," he shrugged. "Don't reckon I wanna do that again though."

She smiled half-heartedly and he grinned back, offering her half the deck. They played for a long while until they heard his stomach grumbling.

"You hungry?"

"A little."

"I'll go get something, hang on. Poppy has some snacks in her office."

"'Mione!"

She put her finger to her lips and snuck into Poppy's office, grabbing the biscuit tin and two bottles of pumpkin juice from the cupboard and sneaking back to his bed.

"What are you doing?"

"It's fine," Hermione assured him. "I promise."

The prospect of chocolate biscuits was too much and he grinned as he picked one up.

"How did you -"

"Don't ask," Hermione laughed. "Then only _I'll_ get in trouble."

They ate in silence for a while before Ron stopped and looked at her carefully.

"Where've you been, 'Mione? Really?"

"That's," she sighed. "A hard question."

He stared at her for a moment, then shrugged, giving up the conversation. 

"Where's Lavender?"

"Dumped me." He made a face. "Thought me 'falling in love' with Romilda," he went a funny colour. "Was enough to mean I didn't care."

"Why did you ever go out with her?"

"She asked me," he scoffed. "I mean, why not?"

She saw that was exactly why he did it and it hurt her. Despite her words to Minerva a few weeks ago, she had held just a little bit of hope in her heart until that moment, but now she felt it flit away with his words. It reminded her of the Triwizard Ball all over again.

"Right," he scoffed. "Girls are -"

He swallowed and looked over Hermione's shoulder. Minerva was standing by the cubicle curtains, inspecting the scene before her.

"Well," Hermione shrugged, smiling not unkindly. "Whatever, right?"

"Hermione," she said gently. "Did you ask Poppy if you could demolish her biscuit stash?"

"Um, no?" Hermione winced. "But I figured I'd replace them," she blushed. "Or I'd ask you to."

"Hmm," Minerva said with a look. "And how are you feeling, Mr Weasley?"

"Um, good thanks Pr'fessa?" he said haltingly, looking between them.

"Are you sure?" she chuckled.

"Yeah?"

Hermione considered his reaction and made her decision. Nodding to herself, she got up from the bed. 

"I've been staying with M-" she paused. "Professor McGonagall."

"For that extra training thing?"

"Yeah," she nodded, glancing back at Minerva, who's eyebrow quirked just a little. "It's going really well." 

It wasn't technically a lie, but she suddenly found that she didn't really want to tell him anything about her new life.

"Cool," he acknowledged. "Good."

"Well," Minerva interrupted before the tension grew any greater. "I thought I'd come by and see how you were and to pick up Miss Granger. It is time for your extra lessons, Hermione."

"Oh," Hermione smiled, knowing there were no such plans on the cards. "'Kay. See ya later?"

He shrugged and Hermione hesitated. Minerva squeezed her hand where Ron couldn't see and nodded outside the curtain as a noise disturbed them. Seamus and Neville were on their way and she waved them in as Hermione took a step back.

"I brought you some visitors, Mr Weasley," Minerva smiled as Ron beamed at them. "I thought they might keep you company until it was time to go back to your dormitory."

"Thanks, Professor," he grinned.

"Be good, boys. I do not wish to get a report from Madam Pomfrey about anything other than how exemplary you have behaved, otherwise, you'll all find yourselves spending some detention time with me."


	51. Beachdan Eanchainn fuilt - Hair-Brained Ideas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: I don't know if I have anything at all to say today, other than Spin is the greatest and I utterly adore her? Keep being safe, keep your physical distance and your emotional closeness. It's not over yet, no matter what the news tells you. That's all really. Enjoy!**
> 
> _For disclaimer, please see Ch2._
> 
> -0-

"Are you okay?" Minerva asked as soon as they were back in their rooms. 

"Yeah," she shrugged, glancing around.

"Harry and Ginny are at Quidditch practice for another half an hour. They aren't here."

"I just," she shrugged again. "I wanted him to be our friend. And I don't want him to be lonely or have no one to talk to, I just," she stared hopelessly. "I can't trust him. I don't feel like I can at the moment and so much of my life requires trust right now. I don't want to tell him about you. If he uses it against me or it goes around the school, it could -"

"I know," Minerva said gently, tucking her hair behind her ear. Hermione leaned into the touch. "I know."

"It's weird, losing your friend, right in front of your eyes."

"It is," Minerva sighed. "But it will be alright. If Ronald is not destined to be a part of your life anymore, then he will work his way into something else. Harry and Ginny have proven to be good and true friends. And good friends are hard to find, my little one."

"I just wish it was easier," Hermione sighed.

"Come now," she chuckled. "If everything was easy there would be no challenge in life, and how boring would that be?"

Hermione smiled and asked for a cuddle, receiving it wholeheartedly.

"Oh, I do love you, little one," Minerva whispered, kissing her hair. "It's okay not to know how to deal with all of this. There is a lot to process all at one time."

"I'm okay as long as you're here," Hermione whispered.

"You know I am, so don't worry so much."

"Can we read together?"

"I have to go down to dinner in a few hours, and I have some marking after that, but yes, until then."

"Is Albus coming home?"

"I assume so," Minerva smiled. "I have not heard otherwise."

"'Kay," Hermione shrugged. "Just checking, I guess."

"Please don't tell me you two are conspiring again?"

"What do you mean ‘again’?" Hermione huffed. "I don't conspire."

"Mhmm," Minerva said, sliding off her robes and settling on the sofa. Hermione grinned and lay down beside her.

"Ack!" she squealed, nearly falling off.

"Careful," Minerva muttered. "Careful. Why don't you try to deepen the sofa, just a little?"

Hermione went very still and she heard Minerva sigh above her head.

"Hermione -"

"I just don't want to."

"Baby, we've been through this so many times. You need to stop avoiding it."

"I have to," Hermione muttered, before she realised what she'd said. "I mean -"

"No," Minerva said with another sigh. "That's exactly what you mean."

"I hurt people," Hermione confessed in a tiny voice.

"Baby -"

"No."

" _Hermione._ "

The tone was enough for Hermione to close her eyes against the welling tears and she bit her lip. Unable to think of anything else, she rolled off the sofa and sat on the floor, wrapping her arms around her knees. She felt safer while she was smaller and it eased the ache in her stomach when she thought of it.

She could taste blood as she bit down harder on her lip to stop herself from crying. She heard Minerva sigh once more before sitting up.

"Come here."

She shook her head.

"Now, please."

Instead of doing what she was told, she got up and sat on the very edge of the sofa, as far away from Minerva as she could get. She felt Minerva look at her for a long time before the woman got up and walked away. Hermione angrily stifled a sob, closing her eyes and relaxing just a little when she heard a door close. She should have known, however, that her Mama would not have given up so easily.

"Here," Minerva said shortly. 

Hermione opened her eyes cautiously and frowned. She'd expected - well. She hadn't really known what to expect, but she hadn't expected the item that was currently being held out before her.

"What?"

"Take it."

Hermione did, looking at the hairbrush with a frown.

"Now," Minerva sighed, a little less tersely. "Will you help me please?"

Hermione stared, and then finally looked up to see Minerva's hair down, flowing over her shoulders. 

"Okay?" Hermione whispered. "With what?"

"I need you to put my hair up."

"I don't have any -"

"That's okay," Minerva said, sitting on the floor with a grace that one much younger would be proud of. "We'll get there."

Hermione's eyes narrowed at how blasé Minerva suddenly was and she hesitated for a long time. Minerva, it seemed, was perfectly happy to wait for Hermione to decide what she was doing. Remembering happier times, Hermione reluctantly dragged the brush through Minerva's lovely hair, and before long, got lost in the rhythm.

She wasn't sure how long she'd been brushing it, but Minerva's hand on her own made her stop.

"Pull it back into a ponytail for me," she said gently, all trace of her earlier frustration gone.

Hermione, still deep in thought, subconsciously did as she was told.

"Higher."

She did so.

"Higher."

She held it almost on the crown of Minerva's head and brushed out the rest. Minerva was happy to wait while she did so before she spoke again.

"Twist it around your hand, pulling away while you do so. As tightly as you can."

"What?"

"Twist," Minerva repeated. "And as you do, pull your hand away so you are twisting it into a shorter length."

It took her a few goes, but she finally understood what her Mama meant.

"Tighter," Minerva muttered, reaching up and feeling. "Keep twisting."

Hermione did until she was sure it must be hurting.

"Instead of twisting and pulling, twist and move back towards my head. Do you understand?"

"No," Hermione frowned. 

"Let the hair curl around itself."

"Oh," Hermione muttered, doing as she was asked. "I see."

She worked for a while and before long she had a passable, but not quite right, bun on Minerva's head.

"I need the pins."

"Fix it for me. I know I use them normally, but you don't need pins."

"But -"

"Baby?" Minerva said quietly. "Make sure it stays. I don't want it falling down at dinner."

"No! I -"

"I trust you."

Hermione stared at the back of Minerva's head, her breath coming quickly as she contemplated all the things that could go wrong. Her whole body moved as she breathed and she glanced at the door, then at her bedroom and back at Minerva again. There was no way she would be able to get out of it. Not even if she dropped the hair, she knew that for a fact. Minerva would sit here until she did it. She knew her Mama's stubborn streak and it was so like her own.

She blinked a few times and held her breath.

"Ah -" Minerva said gently. "Don't hold your breath. Feel it moving through you, my love. Let the magic go."

"I'll hex your hair off."

"I trust you," she repeated. A tear fell from Hermione's eyes and she bit down on her sore lip as she tried not to scream in terror. "Baby. Fix my hair please, so I can get off the floor."

On the one hand, she was furious that she'd been played but on the other, she felt she deserved it for not realising. She glanced down at her Mama again and back at the hair. Her hand shook as she moved it forward, pressing the ends to her head and saying the sticking charm clearly. She let go cautiously and squeaked as it started to unwind.

"Let the fear go, sweetheart," Minerva said gently. "Trust yourself, as _I_ trust you."

She took another few deep breaths and spoke it again, feeling the power in her fingertips and watching as the hair beneath her hand glowed.

"What if I -"

She let go quickly and it stayed where it was. Minerva spun around, beaming at her and held out her arms. Hermione glared at her until she dropped them again.

"That was cruel."

"That was _necessary_ ," Minerva whispered. "Now come and let me hold you for a while."

"I don't want to."

"Okay," Minerva whispered, squeezing her knee. "I'm getting a book. Join me or don't."

Hermione curled up into herself on the end of the sofa while Minerva got her book and stretched out at the other end. Hermione felt as though she had two wild animals warring in her gut. She was angry at Minerva for making her do that, but she understood too, why she had. And it galled her to note that it hadn't felt terrible to let go of some of the magic she'd been holding onto for so long.

Minerva had stopped using magic for around a month, that’s what she had told her after their morning in the Pensieve. Hermione had now been gripping hers with a stranglehold for five and a half weeks. And she'd ignored the pointed stares and quiet comments as Minerva had tried to remind her that it was not a competition.

Each time, Hermione had held her tongue. She'd already told Minerva that her _incident_ was nothing like her own had been, but the woman had refused to listen. In fact, they had been fighting silently for weeks about it and now Minerva had won. Hermione growled into her arms.

Minerva, however, was looking like butter wouldn't melt in her mouth and that annoyed Hermione as well. She'd just decided to storm off into her room when Minerva started speaking. Started _reading_ Hermione's favourite book.

"That's dirty," Hermione hissed.

Minerva smiled that little smile she reserved for when Gryffindor beat Slytherin at Quidditch, or she successfully hid Albus' sweets from him and despite the annoyance, Hermione wanted to smile desperately in return. She huffed again and Minerva's smile broadened until Hermione couldn't help it.

"You suck."

"I have been told that before, yes," Minerva said gently. "Come here, baby."

Hermione gave in completely and fell into her arms. Unable to help it, she finally burst into tears and sunk against her. 

"I'm so proud of you. Thank you for trusting me."

Hermione couldn't speak, so she buried herself deeper into Minerva's arms and wept into her robes.


	52. Coimhead agus ionnsaich - Watch and Learn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Bonjourno! <\- Spin made me write that. She also said that she wishes she was in this chapter with them as she fancies a paddle in the water. And I must say I do too! It's very irksome growing up on a beach then moving somewhere where there aren't any beaches close by and the ones that are *a bit* further away are rubbish.**
> 
> **Either way. I wish Spin and I could go for a paddle at the beach somewhere but I'll leave that to all the crazy people. In the meantime, I shall simply send Spin all the virtual hugs I can, in gratitude of her brilliance.**
> 
> **Enjoy!**
> 
> _For disclaimer, please see Ch2._
> 
> -0-

No matter how much she tried, Minerva felt like she was losing a battle she wasn't ever prepared to fight in. Hermione, it turned out, was perhaps even more stubborn than herself and she'd spent half an hour in Albus' office the following Saturday railing at the impossible child.

"Darling?"

"What!" she snapped. "Sorry."

"Just," Albus wrapped her up in his arms. "Calm down."

"She refuses to even try. Hell, even Severus has mentioned how quiet she’s been."

"That's not true. She is trying."

"When I force her. I do not wish that to be all we do. It's a fight all the time and I am exhausted."

"Breathe," he muttered with his lips against her forehead. "Breathe, my love."

She sighed and groaned into his shoulder. 

"What do I do? I did what you said, I started small. I -"

"And that worked. Keep doing that. Keep having fun. Keep reminding her that magic is everywhere and it isn't evil and it isn't dangerous."

"But it is," Minerva sighed, her own fear creeping into her psyche. "It can be."

"Unless we learn to control it." He considered what he’d said. "Or perhaps, ourselves. Ultimately," he sighed, tilting her chin and caressing her lips with his. "It is about love. And you, dear heart, have more love to give that child than any I have ever seen."

Minerva smiled and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him deeply and sighing. 

"Being a parent is a lot harder than I was led to believe."

Albus chuckled and slid his blackened hand around her waist and his good one into her own. She looked up at him.

"What are you planning?"

"Dance with me?"

"Albus -"

"Dance with me," he grinned, swaying them for a moment while he muttered a spell to turn on the dusty gramophone in the corner. She rolled her eyes as her favourite song came on and allowed herself to be waltzed around the room.

By the time he'd bumped them into the armchair and his desk, where they'd successfully knocked over his inkwell, she couldn't help but laugh.

"See," Albus said happily. "All it takes is a little silliness to make us feel light again."

"You think yourself so wise, Mr Dumbledore," she said impudently.

"Only through trial and error, and a little help from my glorious wife."

"You had better not imagine that sparkle in your eyes is for something I have no time for," she smirked. "Though you may put me down for a raincheck?"

"Consider yourself pencilled in, my dear."

She shook her head and kissed him goodbye before exiting his rooms to find their wayward trio.

-0-

She found them out by the lake, basking in the early Spring sunshine. She and Albus had discussed the mental impact of Hermione remaining in their rooms during this time and had allowed her to join the others outside, providing that was all they were doing. It had been a good decision but Minerva now had the dubious task of trying to decide whether to rescind that honour once, or perhaps if, Hermione got over her fears.

"Mr Potter, Miss Weasley and Miss Granger," she said with a smirk on her face as Harry and Ginny almost stood to attention. "At ease children," she chuckled, keeping her voice low. 

"Hey Professor," Ginny said lazily, dropping back onto the grass beside her headstrong child. "We're soaking up some," she made a face. "What are we soaking up, Hermione?"

"Vitamin D," she rolled her eyes and Minerva bit her lip.

"Far be it from me to interrupt, my loves," she chuckled. "I wondered if you two were free tomorrow to join Hermione on an excursion?"

"To -"

"Hmm," Minerva said, preventing Harry from saying anything further. "Are you both free?"

"Are we ever," Ginny snorted. "What time?"

"After breakfast?"

"Yep," Harry beamed. "We'd love to."

"Good." She bent down as if she was telling them off but she dropped her voice lower. "Do have my darling girl back before sundown, won't you?"

She winked at Hermione, who looked at her and rolled her eyes. She could barely conceal the grin that threatened to break out as she walked back up to the castle. She would win this contest, no matter what.

-0-

The morning had not gone completely according to plan. It had taken her almost half an hour for Hermione to actually pick up her wand but after eating some breakfast, Harry and Ginny had appeared at the door and Albus had waved them goodbye.

"God," Harry groaned. "I can't wait to just apparate here."

"Darling," Minerva said, banishing the soot still stuck to Harry’s hair. "Not even _you_ will be apparating directly into my home. God forbid you end up in the walls, do you know how old these stones are?"

"Hey!"

Minerva chuckled and nudged him with her shoulder.

"Once we've finished here I'll go through it with you, if you like?"

"I don't get it and I don't like how it feels," Harry winced. "But I like the Floo even less."

"I understand," she smiled. "Wilkie always was a bit vague."

"Is," he stepped closer and Minerva leaned in, knowing that Ginny was talking to Hermione a few paces away. "Is Hermione okay? She wouldn't even attempt to apparate last week. Insisted she couldn't. Didn't have her wand, couldn't go and get it. She just sat and read."

"In time," Minerva kissed his temple. "She will be fine, in time. She is getting better every day."

She led them into the duelling room and waved her hand to open the big bay doors. She smiled, looking out over the Loch for a moment of peace, before turning back to her three kids.

"Alright, my loves. First things first, seeing as we have the whole day with which to practice I want you to take off your shoes and socks, pick a cushion and come and sit in the middle of the room with me."

She summoned four cushions and took off her own socks and shoes, frowning at Ginny's giggles over Harry's rather threadbare socks.

"Remind me to get you some, sweetheart," she muttered to him as Harry harrumphed, sitting next to her. "Don't fret." He shrugged but she brushed his hair back nonetheless. "Let it go, I doubt she realises."

He nodded resolutely and she pulled him closer so she could kiss his forehead. 

"Right," she said softly, when they were sitting comfortably. "We're going to work on calming our minds before we duel. This will become easier over time and I do not expect that you will be able to completely calm your mind on your first go. In fact, sometimes it's damn near impossible, even when you've been doing it for a thousand years, like I have."

Ginny grinned.

"So, get comfortable in whatever way you wish, keep your back straight, but relaxed, and just let go. Concentrate on the sound of your breath going in, and then out and when you are ready, just," she smiled. "Breathe. In time, you will feel your mind calm and when that happens you need to close it off, in whatever way you wish. I personally like to imagine a Gringotts vault door, but if you can think of something else use that."

"Wait," Harry said, his eyes opening. "That's it?"

"How did Professor Snape teach you Occlumency?"

Harry snorted and Minerva raised her eyebrow.

"He invaded my mind and told me to," he sneered. "Resist."

Minerva cursed Severus for the millionth time in her mind and gave Harry a look.

"Don't worry, I will help you as well."

He nodded and closed his eyes, allowing Minerva the opportunity to watch Hermione instead. She was sitting quietly with her eyes closed, ignoring them all. Ginny glanced at Hermione, then back at Minerva, who winked and nodded for her to do the same. She closed her eyes as well, the routine old-hat after so many years, so she did as she needed and then sat watching her kids do the same. She smiled at Ginny's singular focus and Harry's constant wavering. But then, there was Hermione. 

As Minerva kept watch, she saw a tear meandering its way down Hermione's cheek and her heart broke. She got up silently, unconsciously pleased at the obliviousness of them all and made her way over to Hermione, tiptoeing between the children. Hermione stiffened just a little as she knelt down behind her and wrapped her arms around her shoulders gently, leaning close to whisper in her ear.

"I really wish you would believe me when I tell you, that _you_ are the greatest witch I've ever met. And I am so proud to be your Mama."

Hermione didn't reply and Minerva sighed, letting her head rest on Hermione's shoulder.

"I love you," she murmured in Hermione's ear.

She moved to get up, but Hermione's arms held her still and she smiled. Getting comfortable, she pulled Hermione back against her body, letting her tuck her face into Minerva's neck. They sat in complete silence while she watched over the three of them and dropped kisses onto Hermione's head whenever she felt like it. Hermione relaxed inch by inch until Minerva thought she was practically asleep. While her sleeping had improved somewhat, Minerva knew she was still having nightmares, having spent the night before last sitting with her while she slept. 

As if sensing her thoughts, Hermione spoke.

"I see everything when I close my eyes," Hermione muttered, finally giving up the pretence of strength. "You. Me. Mum and Dad. Albus. Harry. Ginny. I don't wanna see it anymore, Mama."

"Oh baby," she said, cradling the young woman in her arms and rocking her gently. "It's okay. It will pass."

-0-

After sitting with her baby for a while and noticing Harry's patience wearing thin, Minerva called a halt to proceedings and smiled when they turned to look at her.

"Now," she said gently. "Occlumency should not be used to avoid feeling things. Your feelings are there for a reason and the longer you lock them up, the harder they are to deal with. Having said that, duelling with your emotions running rampant is also a terrible idea," she squeezed Hermione's shoulder. "As we found out. It can undermine your magic, making things that should be strong to be weak, causing little playful jinxes to become painful. Where possible, you need a calm head and a calm heart while you are fighting."

"What if you can't?" Harry asked. "I mean," he swallowed. " _He_ killed my parents."

"I know, baby," she whispered. "In that case, do your best to channel your emotion, whether it be anger, love, jealousy, whatever you’re feeling into your spellwork. Use it as an asset. You’ve proven you can do it before, for example in that graveyard two years ago.” She thought it best to remind him not of his weaknesses, but of his strengths. “If you stay in control of your emotions, you stay in control of your magic. Anytime you feel it slipping, remember your vault door or your impenetrable wall, and put everything behind it. Okay?" She nodded reassuringly at Harry and Ginny sat opposite. "Right. Let's work on your shields. Together."

"Come on," Minerva said gently in Hermione's ear when she didn’t immediately move. "Come show them how it's done?"

Hermione shook her head but she did stand, helping Minerva up as well and keeping hold of her hand as she moved beside the other two.

"Alright," she said. "Show me your _Protegos_. Ginny, you first."

Ginny did as she was asked and Minerva cast a very mild stinging hex at it, shattering it easily.

"Harry?"

"Dunno if I want to now," he mumbled, but took a deep breath anyway. " _Protego_."

His required two spells before it broke but all in all, they looked rather despondent.

"Don't worry, my darlings. That is why we are here, no?"

She cupped Ginny's chin and kissed the back of Hermione's hand before letting go.

"Now," she stood between them. "Firstly, look at how you're standing."

Ginny was flatfooted and though Harry was standing side-on, his stance wasn't much better.

"Turn," she said gently, helping Ginny into position. "Your feet have more to do with your magic than your head," she explained. "If your feet are lazy, your magic is lazy. Keep your legs bent and anchor yourself to the floor by stepping out a little from your body."

Harry mirrored her actions and Minerva winked at him as she showed Ginny how to adjust her grip on her wand. Hermione stood watching, so Minerva supposed that would have to do for the moment and she concentrated on the two that wanted help.

"Now," she said after a few further adjustments. "Try again."

This time, both shields held steady and she nodded proudly to them, stepping away and walking to the other side of the room.

"Um -" Harry looked worried. "Min?"

"Don't worry, darling," she smirked. "I won't hurt you," she let them think about that for a while as she set her own feet and grinned. "Much."

"What!" Harry squeaked as she sent off a stunning spell at Ginny.

The young lady blocked it admirably and she nodded, turning to Harry. 

"Are you ready, my darling boy?"

"No?" he glanced around. "Hermione, why don't you -"

"No."

Hermione’s tone was more final than he'd probably ever heard before and Minerva straightened, frowning at her until she apologised.

"Harry, it will be alright. I promise. You can do this in your sleep."

"You've faced Voldemort," Ginny scoffed. "This is just little ol' Min."

"I beg your pardon!"

Ginny giggled and in that moment Minerva decided the time was right to stop babying them.

" _Rictusempra! Tarantallegra!_ "

She laughed as Ginny barely managed to get her shield up in time, but Harry faltered, having glanced at Ginny at just the wrong second. She cancelled the spell and walked up to him.

"Sorry," he swallowed.

"My darling boy," she said gently. "Do you trust me?"

"Yeah," he nodded. 

"And Hermione?"

"Yeah," Harry said, smiling at her over Minerva's shoulder.

"And Ginny?"

He stared at her for a long time and nodded. She smiled sadly, thinking of all the things he'd been through and all the things they were yet to face.

"Trust us. None of us is powerless. If I sent a spell at Hermione right now, she very well may let it hit her. But if someone other than me did it, she would stop it, her own reluctance notwithstanding."

"Mama!" Hermione grumbled. She winked at Harry and continued.

"And you have already seen that Ginny is more than capable of taking care of herself, so I would like you to do something for me please."

He nodded. 

"Stop trying to protect everyone else for a while, and let them handle it. I need Harry to protect Harry. I'm going to do my best to give the three of you enough tools to come out of this on the other side. And there is nothing more important to me than that. So I need you to do something and I know we ask a lot of you -"

"It's alright," he asked. "I'll do it. No matter what."

"Survive," she whispered, holding his face. "Please."

"I don't want to lose anyone else,” he admitted softly.

"Oh darling," she chuckled sadly. "I know. But we more than likely will, that is the nature of these things.” She swallowed down her own fear as an image of Albus and his awful hand popped up in her mind. The months were passing by in a blur, but she mustn’t think like that. “I just need you three, especially -" She paused as Ginny and Hermione joined them. "Please take care of yourselves first, then each other."

"We will," Ginny muttered, nudging him in the ribs. "He's got a saviour complex, you know? ‘Cos he's a saviour?"

"Ginny!" Harry growled, making Minerva laugh.

"Now now," she muttered, kissing each of them gently. "Children, behave.” She glanced at the open doors and saw the sun glittering off the surface of the Loch. It would be a shame to waste such a beautiful Spring day. “How about we take this outside? You can leave your shoes and socks behind,” she added when she saw Ginny go to put hers back on. “It will be good to feel the earth beneath our feet.” She led them out of the doors and towards the banks of the Loch where they all had space to spread out.

“I'm going to send a spell at you and you're going to block it. And once you've got that sorted, you're going to do it without the incantation. Do you understand?"

"How does that work?"

"You just intend it. You _think_ that you want to create a shield and one appears," Hermione mumbled. Minerva beamed at her.

"Hermione’s right, or you can simply say the incantation in your head, while you get the feel of it."

She watched them try it out and frowned when neither of them could manage it. After a few suggestions, they still didn't seem to be able to produce a wandless _Protego_ and she heard Ginny huff in frustration.

"We can do this, you know," she grumbled. "When we need to. It's like before. My shield has held off Death Eaters, but not you. We practised these things all last year, we fought the bad guys and didn't die! We're not babies."

"Oh," Minerva said gently, remembering all the times they had to fight without help. "I know, sweetheart. You’ve all been through so much already, and at such a young age. I don't mean to make you feel like you cannot do this. I _know_ you can do this, I'm just helping hone your talent, as it were. Is that okay?"

"Yeah," Ginny said, kicking the turf a little with her toe. "Maybe you ought to just shoot at us. Reckon we'll get it then."

"Really?" Minerva glanced at Harry, who nodded. "Alright then. Ready?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded.

"Good. Hermione, you too."

"No," she muttered stepping back. Minerva forced a laugh and walked a little away.

"Then you're going to be dancing a lot, my darling."

She went back to her position and fired three spells before she'd even turned. Ginny and Harry both formed shields in a rush, though Harry couldn't help but say the charm aloud. Hermione, on the other hand, let it hit her. 

"You're an idiot," Harry told her.

"Shut up," Hermione snarled as she danced next to Harry trying valiantly to ignore the effects of the _Tarantallegra_ jinx.

"Baby, will you please just -"

"No!"

"Fine," she said, pursing her lips but cancelling the spell. "Again."

She cast another, sending Hermione into fits of giggles as the tickling charm worked its magic. She rushed forward to help her when she nearly rolled into the Loch. 

"Please stop this, little one. I thought we were over this."

"Leave me alone."

"You want me to leave you alone?" Minerva quipped, annoyed that all the progress they'd made was seemingly being undone in an instant. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Hermione snapped.

"Fine. But you're here to train, so train. If you wish to go home, then I will gladly send you back and stay with Harry and Ginny."

Hermione glared at her but Minerva shook her head and went back to her start position again. This time, she used the Loch to send three streams of water at them all. Hermione glowered as it hit her.

"I did say," Minera shrugged.

"You aren't being fair."

"No, my girl, I'm not. Just like nobody is going to be fair to you. Just like," she swallowed. "Nobody was fair to me last June."

That made Hermione pause and they looked at each other for a long while. There was anger in Hermione's eyes, but there was fear too and it made Minerva sigh, rubbing her forehead in frustration. And then she saw something that gave her an idea. She remembered the times she'd managed to get Hermione to participate and remembered her own journey back to where she needed to be and smirked as she met Hermione's gaze.

"What?" Hermione asked testily.

"Are you sure you don't want to participate?" she smiled. Hermione shrugged. "Alright," Minerva chuckled. "Catch!"

Minerva Summoned some seaweed from the edge of the water and flicked it at Hermione who squealed and tried to run out of the way, shrieking louder still when it hit her.

"MAMA!"

"You could have stopped that."

"Don't -"

"Defend yourself, love, you know I won't miss."

"NO!"

Minerva winked and threw some at Harry this time, who was too busy laughing at Hermione and not concentrating, so that he got it square in the face.

"Oh," he groaned. "What the -" He coughed, spitting some out. "Min!"

"You have to concentrate, darling boy. Like -"

She sent the next lot at Ginny, who smirked as it hit her shield.

"Good!" Minerva grinned, seeing a flicker of something in Ginny's eyes. "Now, Ginny, I -"

A clump of seaweed hit her on the chin and she stopped, her mouth gaping as she looked at Ginny Weasley who was trying her hardest not to laugh and turning crimson in the process, her face matching her hair. 

"You didn't -"

"I was just -"

"You DIDN'T!"

"No!"

Minerva multiplied the seaweed until there was a sizable pile and started flinging it wildly at Ginny and then at Harry, who she was pleased to see was paying a bit more attention. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Hermione watching with a smile on her face and she flicked a little piece at her and paused as Hermione conjured a shield and met her eyes.

"Come and play with us, baby," she gestured. She waved her hand lazily, chuckling at the groan as Harry and Ginny tried but failed to hit her with some of their own seaweed they’d found. "I won't let anything happen to you."

Hermione looked at her wand and it seemed for a moment as though she considered putting it down but she nodded, before flicking it towards Harry and sending a rather large clump at him.

"ARGH!" he yelled, sliding out of the way but stumbling into the water’s edge. "Hermione!"

They played and played until Minerva called a halt, seeing Ginny's arms getting slower and Harry's temples shining. At some point, the two of them had ended up in the water, up to their knees, and were now just splashing each other without a care in the world.

"Enough," she laughed, cancelling the spell and banishing the rest of the kelp back to the Loch. "Enough’s enough," she repeated, dropping to the grass. She was still chuckling as Harry and Ginny collapsed down on one side of her and Hermione on the other. "That was very, very good. Well done," she kissed Hermione's cheek. "All of you."

"That was way more fun than duelling club," Harry snorted, laying on his back. 

Minerva laughed and ran her hand through his damp hair.

"Lunch on the terrace, I think. Then afterwards we'll do some spells against some targets, okay?" She glanced at Hermione who was staring at her hands. Minerva covered them with her own and waited for Hermione's eyes to meet hers. "Okay?"

A small smile flashed on her face and Minerva breathed a quiet sigh of relief.

"Alright," she said, cupping Hermione's chin. "Let's eat."

She directed them back to the house and onto the patio that overlooked the grounds.

"Mipsy?"

"Mistress?"

"Mipsy, I haven't really had time to introduce you properly, have I? Please meet the kids - Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley and," she smiled. "My Hermione."

"Mipsy is pleased to meet Mistress' children," the elf curtseyed to them all. "Dobby talks of Harry Potter often. Says he is a greats wizard."

"Dobby is our friend," Harry grinned. 

"If you do not mind, Mipsy, I would like to offer your services to each of them, should they need you?"

"Of course, Mistress. Mipsy would be honoured."

"Then it is done," she smiled. "Now, could we perhaps have some lunch? Once you are done with your other duties?"

"Mipsy can do both," she said happily, snapping her little claws. "Enjoy!"

"Um," Hermione frowned. "How long have you had Mipsy?"

Minerva nodded for the other two to start. 

"Mipsy was freed by me, as soon as my grandmother died, little one," Minerva soothed. "She is not strictly bound to me, but has rather pledged that while she appreciates the thought, she was born to serve my house and does so by choice."

Hermione sighed and Minerva kissed her hair. 

"Eat," Minerva nodded. "We played hard."

They talked back and forth about anything and everything, Minerva telling a few happy stories of her childhood, lost in the valley just beyond the Loch. She smiled as Ginny told stories of her own and rejoiced inside her head when Harry found one to share as well. Minerva caught his eye and he smiled at her, in that way that he always did. She winked at him, before going back to listening to the girls. 

Once they'd had their fill, they returned to the duelling room and Minerva got everything ready for their afternoon session.

"Right," she said, slipping off her outer robes.

Harry wolf-whistled.

She turned him upside down without a word of warning and walked over to him where she tweaked his nose. 

"You are very cheeky for someone who cannot produce a _Protego_ silently, young man."

"Just paying you a compliment, Profess'a."

"Well," she kissed his forehead. "Thank you, but perhaps a touch less of it, alright? There is flattery and then there is obnoxiousness. Make sure you know which side of the line to remain on, hmm? Something your Godfather failed to learn."

"Yep," he said, going very red. "I hear you."

"That goes for every woman in your life, alright?" He nodded. "Good, take my hand," she chuckled, letting him down slowly.

Feet firmly back on the floor, she wrapped her arm around him and turned him around, indicating the three wooden dummies at the back of the room. 

"Right. Obviously, if you are in the midst of a battle, this is not really practical, however," she glanced at Hermione to check on her and found her listening intently. "The reason we took off our socks and shoes before, is that you get more power to wield if you are barefoot."

"Really?" Hermione asked. "Huh."

"You do," Minerva nodded. "Magic is in everything and is all around us. We have power within us too, and that magic can ebb and flow depending on how we use it. However, latent magic is in everything. International Duelling regulations state that you may duel barefoot if you wish, however with it comes risks, obviously."

"There're International Duelling competitions?"

"Many," she smiled. "None of which we attend as the majority of the world does not know we are married."

"Oh yeah," Harry grumbled. "Bummer."

"Perhaps we'll go," Minerva chuckled, but quickly sobered at the thought of what the world might look like by the end of the summer. "Um, once you're out of school?" 

"Sweet," he muttered, looking happy. "Thanks Min!"

She swallowed the painful lump in her throat and nodded them back to their starting positions. 

"Let's do them in order. _Expelliarmus_."

Though Hermione thought about it for a long while, all three performed the spell. Harry's was particularly strong and she winked at him as she reset the dummies.

" _Tarantallegra_."

Again, all of them performed the jinx, Ginny's dummy twisting on its head and shocking them all.

"How on earth did you do that?"

"You just twist your wrist at the end," she grinned. "Charlie showed me." Minerva scoffed and shook her head.

"Oh my dear girl, your enemies would do well to never underestimate you," she chuckled. "Good. What's next?"

" _Reducto_?" Hermione offered.

"Ack!" Minerva said, jumping behind Harry. "Wait for me to get somewhere safer," she squealed, making them all laugh. "Fine, on you go."

They played with jinxes, hexes and even a few curses all afternoon until Harry dropped his wand and accidentally set fire to the curtains.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, my darlings," she said, finally looking at them properly. "I have overworked you. _Accio chocolate frogs_." 

She caught them deftly and handed out one each, her arm around Harry while they munched. 

"It is probably time to go home anyway. Why don't you put your shoes back on and we shall go?"

"Can I say hi to Seanmhair?"

Minerva looked at her and chuckled. "Yes, you may. Go. Come right back when you are done."

She watched her girl disappear out of the room and heard her running up the stairs and turned to the other two.

"Will she be okay?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Yes, I think so. Today helped. So thank you, both of you."

"It's weird when she's not waving her hand all mysteriously and making things disappear," Harry quipped. "I didn't think I would, but I missed it."

Minerva chuckled and kissed his hair, pulling Ginny into her arms.

"While I have you, do we need to discuss this?" she pointed between them. "I've already spoken to Ginny, but it would be remiss of me not to mention it to the both of you."

"No, Min," Harry blushed. "Wow."

"I'm only looking out for you," she said gently. "And I want you to know there is nothing you cannot ask me."

"We know," Ginny chuckled at Harry's awkwardness. "It's fine. We're behaving."

"Well, good," she smiled, ruffling Harry's hair. "That'll be a nice change."

They laughed until Hermione rejoined them and they all traipsed back over the road, full of chatter about their day and ready to return to Hogwarts. As Minerva nodded Hermione through the Floo, she congratulated herself on the progress they'd made and hoped desperately that it would be the end of their problems.


	53. Beatha ùr - New Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Firstly, I would like to gift this chapter and the accompanying story to Mellie/Lissien. She's been one of my greatest readers from, pretty much, day one and is undoubtedly one of the kindest, funniest, most supportive people I've ever met and this whole chapter was born out of an idea she had. So thanks Mellie. We love you.**
> 
> **Also. Today, in addition to this chapter, you'll find another fic - The Road to Happiness is Paved in Sadness - It's based primarily off Chapter 48 but accompanies this one quite nicely so. Enjoy.**
> 
> **B/N: Although I would recommend you read this chapter first before all rushing away to see that :P**
> 
> _For disclaimer, please see Ch2._
> 
> -0-

Minerva, knowing that while Hermione was feeling much better about herself since their lovely day at the Manor, had come home early after swapping duty shifts with Rolanda and was planning on spending the rest of the day with her. Even though Hermione had insisted she was fine, Minerva could see the happiness shining out of those beautiful eyes when she explained that she would be with her all evening.

Hermione had changed into her pyjamas quicker than Minerva had ever seen her do before, and leapt onto the sofa with an expectant grin.

"Alright," Minerva chuckled. "Give me a moment."

She had changed into a loose pair of trousers and a soft jumper. She chuckled when she saw that Hermione had made them a bed of sorts on the sofa and she joined her girl with a wry smile.

"You seem to have my evening all planned out?"

"Oh," Hermione said, looking around. "I thought you were -" She blushed. "I didn't mean to -"

"Oh, my girl," Minerva said gently, wrapping her arms around her before she could run off. "I was teasing you, baby. I'm sorry."

"No, I shouldn't have -"

"Let's make a deal, shall we?"

Hermione nodded.

"Let's try our very best to be honest with each other, so we have no more miscommunications. I swapped my duty so I could be here with you this afternoon. And I'm very much looking forward to whatever it is you wish to do together."

"I just want to be with you," Hermione muttered. "I don't care what we do."

"Well," Minerva soothed her gently. "Shall we read?"

"Yeah," Hermione breathed. "Please."

"Come then," Minerva said, as she settled on the sofa and opened her arms to her girl. Hermione smiled and snuggled up to her, gripping her tightly so she didn't fall off. Minerva tutted.

"Enlarge the sofa for me?"

"I don't want to."

"I thought we'd worked through most of this," Minerva admonished gently, her hand combing through Hermione's hair. "I trust you."

"I don't know -"

"Intend for it to be just a little deeper. Not too much. Stay in control."

"I don't -"

"You can do it."

Hermione buried her face into Minerva's neck but Minerva knew this girl as well as she knew herself, so she waited. Eventually, Hermione huffed, turning her head a little.

She took a deep breath.

"One more," Minerva whispered, cradling her head to her. "Nice and calm."

Minerva felt it happen when she did as she was asked. The sofa widened and Hermione let out a big sigh.

"I knew you could do it. I wish you would trust me more."

"I do trust you," Hermione replied, if anything, snuggling closer. "I just don't trust me."

"Well," Minerva breathed into Hermione's hair. "From now on I want you to trust me, even if you think you cannot trust yourself.”

"I promise I'll try," Hermione mumbled.

"Good," Minerva nodded, kissing her hair. "Now. What am I reading?"

"You really want to?"

"I thought that's why I was here?"

"I just," Hermione shrugged. "Yes please."

Minerva chuckled.

"So?"

"Oh," Hermione grinned. "Hang on."

She went to stand but Minerva kept a solid grip on her and Hermione huffed. She stared for a long while before rolling her eyes and waving her hand. The book came sailing out of her room and landed squarely on her lap. 

"Perfect," Minerva whispered, nuzzling her temple. "Now, let's see." She looked at the spine and grinned down at her wayward child. "Again?"

"Yeah," Hermione sighed. "Please?"

Minerva rolled a little so she could lay on her back with her head propped up on the arm. She waited for Hermione to get settled before opening the book to page one of Sense and Sensibility. Minerva started reading and as she did so, she felt Hermione sigh against her cheek and snuggle down further in her arms. She adored reading to Hermione, there was something so pure about it. Hermione didn't care how old she was, Minerva was sure this would be her favourite pastime even well into adulthood. She paused, kissing Hermione's forehead.

"What was that for?" she asked, looking up at her.

"Because I love you."

"Oh," Hermione grinned, snuggling back under Minerva's chin. "I love you too, Mama."

Minerva took a deep breath and kept reading. They were at the end of chapter five when the fire flared and a note appeared on the rug. Minerva stopped, dropping the book and stared.

"Who is that?"

"Poppy," Minerva beamed. "Come on, it's time."

"What?" Hermione asked, sitting up. "What do you mean?"

"It's time," Minerva laughed. "Get dressed again, we're going out."

"Wait -"

"Hurry!"

Minerva raced into her room and pulled on her cloak, doubling back when she remembered to pick up a beautifully decorated purple gift box that had been stored on top of her wardrobe for a few months now. She hurried Hermione along again as she rushed past her bedroom door and activated the Floo.

"Albus?"

"Yes, darling?"

"It's time. We're going. I’m taking Hermione. Will you ensure Severus is still covering the Hospital Wing?"

"I shall," he said, stepping through. "Tell her I will be there next weekend. We all know who her favourite is anyway."

"Nonsense," Minerva chuckled, kissing him quickly. "Although maybe it is for the best."

"You should perhaps calm down a little," he said gently. "So that you do not frighten our girl, hmm?"

"I do so love it when you talk like that," she mumbled, kissing him again before leaning back out of the way of his ears. "Hermione, we need to go!”

"I'm coming," she said, looking extremely worried. "Except I don't even know where we're going."

"Lair y Ddraig."

Albus snorted.

"Quiet you," Minerva rolled her eyes. "I swear she named it that just because I cannot pronounce it properly."

"Mama!"

Hermione's raised voice stopped her and she closed her eyes for a moment before turning back around. 

"I'm sorry, baby," she said gently. "Come here."

Hermione fell into her arms and she ignored the knowing look in Albus' eyes.

"I will tell you, if you really want to know, but I would prefer to surprise you."

Hermione took a wobbly breath. 

"I trust you."

"That's my girl," Minerva smiled. "Say goodbye to Albus, we might be there for a while."

"But -"

Minerva activated the Floo, kissed Albus one more time and pulled Hermione into the flames.

"Deep breath."

They spun through the grates at breakneck speed. To be honest, it was a journey Minerva didn't enjoy making. It was a long way to go via Floo but it was also the safest in these troublesome times. As she stepped out of the grate with Hermione clutched to her, she waved away the soot and was immediately enveloped in a pair of strong arms.

"Meal do naidheachd!" Minerva exclaimed as Will hugged her tightly. "Beannachdan dhut fhèin agus do theaghlach." [Congratulations!] [Blessings to you and your family.]

"Thank you," he laughed. "I haven't heard that spoken in so long!"

"Well, since the last one, I shouldn't wonder?" He laughed and hugged her again. "Is she okay?"

"Just fine. Went off without a hitch in the end. She's a bit upset that Andy's away, but it can't be helped. They'll contact him when he's back on the grid."

"Never mind," Minerva said, cupping Will's face. "You look exhausted."

"I didn't really do anything," he chuckled. "Just paced."

"Well, go and get some tea or something, before you fall down."

"Hermione!"

"Hey," she said awkwardly. "I guess I'm at your place?"

"My sister is so utterly hopeless, yes. Welcome to our home," he said, pushing Minerva's shoulder gently as he moved past her. She watched with a smile as Will pulled Hermione in for a hug and whispered something in her ear. She couldn't hear what it was but Hermione giggled and nodded. He kissed her head and let her go.

"Go with your Mama and then come back down and see me before you leave, alright?"

"'Kay," Hermione smiled. "Thanks, Uncle Will."

"You're welcome, sweetheart."

Minerva offered her hand and led Hermione through the house.

"What is my brother conspiring with you about?"

"You always think I'm conspiring," Hermione grumbled. "I asked him for some books."

"Hermione -"

"I promise! I asked him ages ago when I was in the Hospital Wing." Minerva glanced back and saw the truth of it. "Poppy didn't have a baby, did she?"

"No," Minerva chuckled. "That would be like me having a baby."

"Well," Hermione shrugged. "Yeah, I did think that was strange but that means -."

"Come," Minerva muttered, stopping before a door along the hallway. She knocked and stepped back, grinning happily at Hermione. She tried to calm her nervous excitement but this had been so long in coming, she was just too excited to do anything but grin.

"Min!"

She dropped Hermione's hand and wrapped both her arms around Poppy who chuckled happily in her ear. 

"She's fine," Poppy whispered. "Ready to see her favourite Aunty."

"I'm her  _ only _ Aunty," Minerva declared loudly as a voice floated out to them.

"Aunty Mina!"

"Katie, my darling!" She stepped quickly over to the bed, dropped the present at the foot of it and threw her arms around her niece and held her tightly. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired, sore, happy," she beamed.

"I'm so proud of you. I've been asking every day."

"I heard," Katie chuckled, leaning into Minerva's hand. "Wait til you see him. He's beautiful."

"I already know he is, sweetheart. He can only be the most beautiful baby in existence, because he is yours."

"Your Aunt has her own to introduce," Poppy interrupted, reminding Minerva that she wasn't wrong  _ and _ that she'd left Hermione by the door. She turned, shaking her head at herself as she saw Hermione leaning back against Poppy, who had her arms around her.

"Come here, Hermione. Come and meet the first baby I fell in love with."

Katie snorted and Minerva winked at her as Hermione joined them, leaning against her side.

"Katie Pomfrey-McGonagall, Hermione Granger."

"Hi," Hermione said quietly.

"I've heard all about you, Hermione Granger. I hear that you've been keeping Aunty Mina on her toes. And trying to keep Uncle Albus in line too?"

Hermione blushed, but Minerva heard Poppy chuckle even over her own.

"She is  _ very _ good at that," Poppy smiled as she came over and kissed Katie's hair. "More than once, I've heard about her actually shouting at him."

"I don't -" Minerva couldn't help the snort and Hermione giggled. "Okay, maybe I do."

"Good," Katie smiled, holding out her hand. "Now, sit here and talk to me while Aunty Mina dotes over my son, because she's so hopeless when it comes to babies that she'll forget we're both here and just make faces at him."

Minerva rolled her eyes but didn’t disagree, knowing it was true. 

"Would you like me to do the honours?" Poppy asked. Katie nodded, pulling Hermione onto the bed to perch beside her, but Minerva wasn't paying much attention. "Seeing as Min is here, I'm going to go and change and have a cup of tea with your Dad. Call me if you need anything, sweetheart."

Katie mumbled in the affirmative, but Minerva didn't see. She watched as Poppy picked up a tiny bundle of blankets and brought it over. Minerva's heart thumped painfully as she looked down at the tiny baby in her arms.

"Oh, Katie!" She looked up, blinking away the tears. "He's perfect."

"Did Da tell you his name?"

"No," Minerva sniffed, wiping away a tear with her shoulder and looking at her expectantly.

"Robert Andrew Pomfrey-McGonagall."

It was said so carefully, but it echoed around her head like Katie had screamed it. She looked down at the little bairn and she took a shuddering breath. 

"I don't get it," Hermione whispered.

"Da and Aunty Mina had a brother -"

"Oh," Hermione said, getting up and wrapping her arms around Minerva so gently, she couldn't help the sob that broke free. "I'm sorry, Mama."

She cried into Hermione's shoulder, clutching the baby to her. All the pain she had carried inside her, especially since Hermione's incident and the subsequent fallout, came bubbling to the surface. It was only when she heard little baby Robert crying that she realised she needed to pull herself together.

"Oh," she said, blinking away her tears. "Oh baby, it's alright."

She looked up at Hermione, who was smiling sadly at her. The little girl of her own reached forward and wiped away the rest of her tears and kissed her cheek softly before going back to Katie's side. She watched Katie stare at her for a while before wrapping her arm around her middle and pulling her back onto the bed.

"I see why she loves you," Katie muttered, nudging Hermione gently. "You're very like her."

"I'm not," Hermione hedged, glancing up.

"I happen to know that you are," Katie grinned. "And I'm glad I finally get to have a cousin to go shopping with. Aunty Mina never wants to try anything on."

"Katie," Minerva chastised absently, even as she rolled her eyes. She smirked at the two of them before looking back at the bairn. "Hermione has irrevocably changed me," she whispered. "I even had a pedicure the other day."

"What, really?" Katie said, looking between them. "Now I have to know. Tell me everything."

Minerva let Hermione do the honours and went over to the small sofa in front of the fire. She settled in the corner, crossing her leg and settling for a moment. Robert was watching her with eyes that seemed to have seen the world before and she stared back.

"My brother would have loved that you took his name," she whispered, for his ears only. "And he would have doted on you as I will. I'll give my last breath for you, wee one. Have no fear of that. No matter what happens, I'll keep you safe."

She pressed a long kiss to his forehead and sighed, tucking him up under her chin and breathing in his scent. She let the crackling fire and the soft voices of her two favourite girls chatting wash over her while she rocked him gently. She sighed once more and looked up, smiling at how gentle Katie was being with Hermione and realising how much she'd missed all of them. Getting hurt had derailed her life in so many tiny ways that were only now making themselves apparent as she recovered. 

No more. 

"He's beautiful, darling," Minerva smiled, looking up at the two of them.

"Why don't you go over and see if your Mama will let you have a hold?" Katie said gently. "I'll open Aunty Mina's present."

"No," Hermione said, standing up quickly and folding her arms. "No, thank you. I'm not doing that."

Minerva looked at her, glancing at Katie, who in turn stared at her in confusion. 

"Baby, come here to me for a moment."

"No," Hermione said, shaking her head. "I won't."

"Hermione," Minerva said, putting just a little authority in her voice. "Come here, love."

Swallowing and pulling the sleeves of her shirt down over her hands, Hermione did as she was told, hovering a little away from Minerva's side. Minerva, having learned her lesson well and truly about what tone to take with Hermione, stopped short of ordering her. She winked at Katie and looked up at her girl.

"Sit yeh down."

"Uh uh," Hermione shook her head. "No."

"Baby?"

"Mama, no. I," she swallowed. "I don't want to hurt him."

"Sweetheart," Minerva soothed gently. "You won't hurt him."

"I nearly -"

"We have been through this. I was in no danger and you are not angry with anyone, are you?"

"No, but -"

"Dinnae make me ask again, sit yeh down and listen to yer Mama, will yeh?"

Katie chuckled, breaking the tension a little.

"If Aunty Mina trusts you, Hermione, you're more than fine in my book," she said gently, glancing at Minerva who nodded just slightly. "We both trust you."

Katie's words seemed to help propel Hermione to do as she was told and she sat down as far away as she could, rubbing her hands on her knees.

"Come 'ere," Minerva said, nodding for her to come closer. "Sit next to me."

"Mama, please don't make me -"

"I think this will help. Come here."

Hermione closed her eyes and Minerva's heart broke as a lone tear rolled down her cheek. Minerva waited, having a silent conversation with her niece for a while before she noticed Hermione shuffling closer.

"That's my girl," Minerva muttered, kissing her hair. "Come here and meet your cousin."

She let Hermione lean on her while she propped baby Robert up on her knee so Hermione could see him better. She saw the twitch in her fingers and she secured Robert with one hand against her thigh and snatched Hermione's before she could pull away. She kissed the back of it and placed it on Robert's belly.

"Oh," Hermione smiled. "He's really little."

"He is," Katie said happily. "Glad he wasn't any bigger, let me tell you."

Minerva, not for the first time her life, thanked all the deities she could think of for her beautiful niece. She met her eyes across the room and Katie smiled happily, nodding for her to carry on.

"Now," Minerva said gently. "Sit back and get comfortable."

"I'm going to hurt him."

"No, baby," Minerva whispered, kissing her hair. "You're not. You are in control, remember?" 

"But, he's so small -"

"Okay. Well, are you going to hurt him?"

"No!" Hermione almost squealed. "I mean, no, I don't want to. I won't mean to."

"I trust you. I trust you to be in control of your magic."

"I do too," Katie smiled, as Poppy walked in the room. "Hey, Mum."

"Hi, sweetie," Poppy said gently. "How are we doing?"

"We're just making sure Hermione knows that she's going to have her work cut out keeping Robbie in line," Katie smiled. "And that she should definitely hold him for a while."

Minerva looked up at Poppy and kept her gaze for a long while. Whatever she was looking for, Poppy found and she rolled her eyes good-naturedly, and came to join them. Minerva muttered a spell to widen the sofa and waited until Poppy spoke.

"Your Mama showed you what happened, didn't she?"

Minerva smiled, soothing Robbie as he wriggled a little, bringing him back against her chest. She'd mentioned to Poppy that she had, just in case Hermione went to her with questions. After the initial shock at showing Hermione all of it, Poppy had agreed it was probably for the best and they'd shared a long, soulful hug.

"Yeah," Hermione whispered, drawing Minerva back to the present. "I'm sorry -"

"Don't," Poppy said gently. "I'm not. I'm glad that she could help you. You're very special, did you know that?"

"I," Hermione shrugged, probably searching for the right words. "Am dangerous."

"No," Poppy smiled. "Not at all. Remember? Back when we first met properly? We were talking about our Healer's oath."

"Yeah," Hermione nodded.

"I was there with your Mama when she put her wand away. And I was there when she found her courage and picked it back up again. If she says she trusts you, darling, then you must trust yourself too. We all do."

"I'm scared," Hermione whispered. "I don't want to hurt him.”

"You won't," Minerva said gently, smiling over her head. "Do you really think any of us will let that happen? You included?"

"No," she sighed, looking so small.

"Do you want to sit with Poppy? Or come here?"

She sat for a while, Minerva was not fussed either way, but she smiled when Hermione turned around and hugged Poppy before shuffling back and pressing against Minerva's side. 

"Are you comfortable?"

"Mhmm," Hermione said quietly. "You promise -"

"I love you. And I trust you." She swallowed and nodded.

Sitting forward a little, she easily transferred Robert into Hermione's arms and sat with her for a moment, keeping a hand under his head to support him.

"Relax," Minerva said gently. "It's alright." 

Hermione took a deep breath and then another before finally nodding and Minerva sat back, wrapping her arm around the two of them carefully.

"Okay?" Poppy asked. 

Minerva bit back a laugh as Hermione nodded, her eyes fixed on the baby. She shared a relieved smile with the other two and Poppy kissed Hermione again before getting up and moving over to her daughter. She tuned out the quiet chatting and concentrated on Hermione, who was leaning on her as she relaxed.

"Aren't babies magical?" she chuckled.

"Yeah," Hermione whispered. "He's so tiny. It's amazing. I know how it all works and," she blushed a little. "Whatever, but," she shook her head. "It should be impossible."

"We women do the impossible every day, kid," Katie grinned. "Now, let's open this present."

"Are you all having a party I wasn't invited to?"

"Da!"

"Just checking, sweetheart," Will grinned as he came in and sat beside his daughter on the bed. "You alright?"

"Yes," Katie rolled her eyes. "Mum is sufficiently fussing."

"Fussing! Me?" Poppy exclaimed, a hand going to her chest in mock horror. 

"Mama,” Hermione began when they both heard Katie opening the gift box. “You didn't tell me about the baby. I didn't get him anything."

"That's okay, sweetheart," Minerva whispered. "We can get something later. He'll be a baby for a while yet."

They watched as Katie pulled out three little outfits, all with tiny feet in. 

"Minerva," Poppy said gently. "They're beautiful."

"Is that -" Hermione bit her lip as everyone turned to look at her. 

"They're McGonagall colours, yes," Minerva chuckled, running her hand over Robbie's head. "It would have been remiss of me not to include them."

Poppy rolled her eyes and Minerva poked her tongue out at her for good measure, making Katie and Hermione giggle.

"Is this," Katie went quiet and her eyes widened as she pulled out the next present. "Aunty Mina!"

"I know it's not much to look at, darling, and I doubt your Da can remember it."

"It's," William peered closer. "Did Rab -"

"This was  _ our _ baby rattle. From hundreds of years ago now. Our Great Grandpappy made this, according to legend. He fashioned the handle himself using pearls from the Loch," she chuckled and met Poppy's eyes. "It's only right that we have some sort of Scottish heritage in this 'ere Welsh hovel."

"Don't make her turn you into a dragon, Min," William teased, kissing his wife's hair. It was an old joke that they had between each other and Minerva liked rekindling it gently every now and then. "Where did you find it?"

"Máthair gave me instructions. She'd hidden a box in the Manor’s library. Apparently -" She was going to say apparently their father had not been sentimental, but she didn't want to bring that into this room. "Well, there were other things there too, if you want to take a look. But I thought it might be nice for the next McGonagall to have this."

"Thank you," Katie smiled. "It's beautiful."

"He doesn't have to use it, child, but," she shrugged. "It's yours now, at any rate." She chuckled and nudged Hermione. "My baby doesn’t need it."

Hermione blushed but looked rather pleased and Poppy smirked at her.

"There should be -"

"Oh wow!"

Minerva blushed as she pulled out the last gift, a beautifully soft blanket that Katie ran her face over lovingly.

"It's so soft."

"Turn it over," Minerva laughed.

In reality, Minerva had been working on this particular present ever since Katie had told her they were expecting. It wasn't a secret, per se, but she did rather enjoy a bit of needlework before bed. And this particular project had been her sole focus. 

"Oh!" Katie breathed.

"Did you make that?" Hermione asked. "I never once saw you doing that!"

"I often do a bit before bed."

"Does it move, like photos do?"

"Look," Katie said, turning it so Hermione could see. 

Even Minerva had to admit it had turned out well. She'd embroidered a line of grass, with two dragons and a phoenix playing together, and up above, in the clouds and sunshine, snitches danced on the wind. She was really rather pleased with it, if she was being honest.

"I know it seems cruel, but I'll take it back now and add his name to it. I'll give it to your Mum to bring home in a few days."

"Nuh-uh," Katie said, hugging it childishly. "It's ours, you gave it to us. I'm not giving it back."

Before they could get into it properly, Robert decided he'd had enough time away from his Mum and let out a cry.

"What did I do?" Hermione squeaked.

"Nothing," Minerva said gently, securing Hermione's arms so she didn't let go in her panic. "Nothing, darling, he's just ready to get back to his Máthair. Breathe. It's alright."

"Let me see my little one," Poppy said happily, sliding her hands under the babe and taking him over to Katie who soothed him like she'd had ten before him. After he was feeding happily, Hermione spoke up again.

"Do you have any other kids, Katie?"

"No," Katie smiled. "Well, actually yes. But this is  _ my _ first. My husband, Andy, has a daughter. She's six and the apple of his eye and mine as well."

"What's her name?"

"Grace."

"That's pretty," Hermione smiled. "My Mum's middle name was Grace," she went quiet for a moment before perking back up. "Maybe Katie can come over so that Seanmhair can meet Robbie?"

“That’s a nice idea, Hermione,” Will said.

Minerva let her change the subject and wrapped her arm around Hermione tighter kissing her hair. It was so easy to forget that Hermione had an entire existence prior to the one they now shared. Knowing they'd likely be a while, Minerva undid her outer robes and pulled Hermione further into her arms, an air of calm washing over the six of them.

-0-

It was much later when they finally got up to leave. Katie was flagging, but had managed to join them on the sofa. Hermione had graciously got up to sit with Poppy so that Katie could cuddle with Minerva for a while. 

Little Robbie was quite content on his Grandaddy's shoulder and all was so very peaceful, Minerva couldn't help but sigh as she leaned her head against Katie's.

"Thank you," Katie whispered. "For the gifts and," she shrugged. "Everything."

"I wasn't lying earlier," Minerva whispered. "You were the first baby I ever fell in love with. And I'm so proud of you and everything you've done in your life."

"I learnt from the best. I had some great role models."

Poppy's clearing throat diverted their attention and she glanced over to see Hermione asleep in her lap.

"I had better get that one home."

"I'm glad she has you," Katie sighed. "And I'm glad you have her."

"You'll have to spend some time together, after," she swallowed against the pain that she felt, contemplating what might happen this summer. "The year is up. She is a remarkable little thing and I think you'll be thick as thieves. And," Katie looked at her sideways, knowing the change in tone. "I know you won't want to think about this now, but I cannae guarantee I'll see you for a while, given how busy we all are. I've already spoken to your mother, the Manor is yours if you need it."

"Aunty M-"

"No, Katie, listen. Whatever the Ministry says, it's going to get worse. Your Uncle is," she sighed, thinking of all the things that Albus was doing. "He's trying his best, love, but things are happening at a pace and I need to know that you can get your babies to safety, if necessary."

"I will," Katie sighed.

"I didn't mean to bring the mood down."

"No, I know. But with Andy away and Grace with her mother," she sighed. "I know."

"Good," she said, pressing a kiss to her hair. "Now. Lemme have his blanket and we'll be off."

"No way!" Katie laughed. "I told you, I'm keeping it."

"Well then, next time I visit I’ll have to bring my sewing basket and add his name and any others that might come along."

"Aunty Mina," Katie scoffed, looking up as Will made a noise. Minerva followed her gaze and found Will grumbling as a line of baby vomit ran down his back.

"Brilliant," he muttered.

"Oh, that is perfect," Minerva chuckled. 

"I think one's enough for now, don't you?"

"It won't be the worst he's ever had on him," Minerva smiled. "Staying here or going over there?"

"I think I'll stay here for a while. You'd better get your little one back to bed."

She pressed a final kiss to Katie's head and Poppy managed to wake Hermione and get her ready to go. 

After she managed to get Hermione back through the Floo, Albus was nowhere to be seen and she muttered a Featherlight charm over the young woman, swinging her legs into her arms and carrying her to bed like a baby Robbie of her very own.

"Mama?"

"Yes, little one?" she whispered, transfiguring Hermione's clothes into pyjamas.

"Stay for a while?"

Minerva smiled indulgently and transfigured her own clothes and slid into bed beside her. She wrapped her arms around Hermione and rocked them gently while Hermione drifted back to sleep.

"Is Andy a good guy?"

"He is," Minerva grinned, talking into Hermione's hair. "He's part of the specialist Auror division. They do long covert missions and he's been away for a month so far."

"Is that why you didn't tell me?"

"Yes," Minerva said gently. "Katie doesn't carry his name but it isn't a secret that they're married, which is why she's been at Poppy and Will's during his assignment."

"But they're safe?"

"For now," Minerva whispered. "Though if it comes down to it, I have offered them the Manor."

"It'd be nice to all be there together."

"Yes it would," Minerva muttered, running her hand through Hermione's curls. "Sleep now, though. You have lessons tomorrow. And so do I."

"Thanks for making me brave," Hermione mumbled against her neck. 

Minerva smiled and closed her eyes.


	54. Corp leabhraichean - A Body of Books

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Did you all guess what was happening at Poppy's home? Wasn't it lovely! I was saying to a few of you. I love that you are all loving this. But honestly so am I! It really is lovely to get to write this lol Also, despite this being a good 2000 words long, this chapter seems so small compared to the last few! So assume you're lucky to get 5000 now and then and not unlucky to get 2000 :P**
> 
> **You ALL need to thank Spin today. Again. Cos I'm pretty sure I've got at least one more chapter about to come to life. At least. Maybe 2. And the ending is pretty packed already so. Send some love will ya!**
> 
> _For disclaimer, please see Ch2._
> 
> -0-

"Miss Granger!"

Hermione almost stood to attention as she came around the corner to Minerva's rooms. Her name being shouted down the corridor caused a few people to titter and she glanced up at her Aunty Poppy with a wry smile.

"Was that really necessary?" she quipped, smiling as Godric let them in.

"I thought so," Poppy chuckled.

"Hi," Hermione smiled, leaning in for a quick hug now they were through the door. "Were you looking for me? Or do you need Min? ‘Cos I think she's on rounds until tonight?"

"Gracious me, it's as if as soon as you are well again, you forget all about your Aunty Poppy."

"I didn't!" Hermione yelled, wrapping her arms around her again for good measure. Poppy chuckled and kissed her hair. "How's Katie? And baby Robbie?"

"Just fine, sweetheart," Poppy chuckled. "We'll have to have you over for tea soon. He's growing like a weed!"

"Does he look like you? Or Uncle Will?"

"He's looking more and more like his Daddy every day. Will is quite put out, but Katie is thrilled." 

Hermione giggled, leaning in to give her a quick peck on the cheek. 

"Is Andy home yet?"

A look flashed over Poppy's face and Hermione wished she could take back her question.

"Sorry," she said sadly.

"Don't be," Poppy sighed. "Honestly, we'd expected him home last week. And we've heard nothing, of course, so... We're trying to remain positive."

"No news is good news though," Hermione thought aloud. "Right?"

"I don't know, sweetheart," Poppy groaned, perching on the couch for a moment. "It has been several years since he has been away for so long on a mission. It is always a worry but," Poppy shrugged. "In recent times, it has become more so."

"Can Mama do anything?"

"No, little one," Poppy breathed, pulling her into her arms. "Both she and Albus have offered, but there's not really anything anyone can do. We just have to wait."

They fell into a gentle silence while Hermione cuddled her Aunt for a while before she pulled away a little.

"Thanks, Aunty Poppy," she whispered.

"Oh little one, you are most welcome. Your Mama loves you. And now we all know you, we do too." Poppy kissed the crown of Hermione's head and held her for a while before she took a deep breath. "Right, I don't have long to stay, but I come bearing gifts. My darling husband has sent me to your door staggering under these weighty tomes."

"Whoa!" Hermione grinned as Poppy drew her wand and waved it over the small pouch. "For me?"

"He rounded up a few extras, seeing as you both forgot about them when you came over the other week. He has asked that you keep them safe for when he needs them next." She fixed Hermione with a hard stare. "I do not know what you are planning, but I warn you," Hermione shifted her feet a little uncomfortably. "If I find you have been using any of these spells, you'll be scrubbing bedpans for weeks and well," she paused. "I'll bloomin’ well tell Minerva."

"Ouch," Hermione winced, thinking back to the Walkie-Talkie incident. "Yeah, no, I'm not going to be practising."

That was an outright lie. Maybe. There would be some things that she'd be practising, but it's not like she could just lop someone's arm off and regrow it without anyone noticing. She wasn't stupid.

"Thank you, and thank you to Uncle Will. I can't wait to read them."

"Don't make me regret it, sweetheart," Poppy smiled, kissing her hair again. "But you can come and ask me any questions you may have while you're reading them.” 

"Thanks," Hermione said again.

"You're welcome. Tell Min I was here. She owes me a drink."

"All you two ever do is drink," Hermione quipped, earning a gentle swat with one of the smaller books to her backside as she giggled. "I'll tell her."

Hermione watched Poppy go and groaned as she picked up the heavy pile, dropping them by her bed. She smiled as she looked at them, cataloguing the titles and subjects. A well-thumbed copy of ‘An Atlas of Human Anatomy’, a physiology book and a brand new edition of the medical textbook that Poppy had leant her earlier. She flipped open the cover and smiled at the messy scrawl on the front page.

 _Hermione,_ _  
_ _As my favourite niece, I cannot wait until you make use of this properly. Allow me to begin your, no doubt, illustrious career following in your favourite Uncle's footsteps, and not your Mama's. I cannot wait to see what you achieve._   
_Lots of love,_  
 _Uncle Will._

She laughed and flicked through some of the chapters, marvelling at the detailed illustrations and explanations within the pages of the books. There were so many things she hadn't considered and a frisson of doubt settled in her gut. She knew it would be difficult, but this was very complicated. She hadn't taken into account the nerves and the joints and the multitude of other things that seemed to be labelled within. 

She gathered them up and placed them under her bed, throwing the shirt that had somehow ended up under there into the hamper. Her room was a mess, really, but Minerva was too tied up to notice. She was busy organising the last round of Quidditch matches and consequently, Hermione had a really quiet time of it. Albus was busy with Order business and Harry was doing his level best to keep up with Quidditch _and_ his school work _and_ Albus' quests _and_ keeping an eye on Draco - not to mention spending any ‘spare’ time with Ginny. Ron was helping a little now that he seemed able to think again, but he'd missed so much from the beginning, neither of them was comfortable nor very interested in filling him in.

Hermione could see the end of their little trio and it hurt. She had loved Ron like a brother, but he wasn't loyal, not like Ginny. If anything, Ginny seemed to have taken Ron's place. She stuck around, no matter what was happening, and she wasn't fickle. Or, Hermione laughed to herself, she was but she didn't pretend like she wasn't.

Above all though, she adored Harry as much as Hermione did so it made her all right in her books. 

Hermione flopped down on her bed, forgoing the usual rule of changing out of her uniform as soon as classes were over. She saw the sense in it, but she was very tired and Minerva wasn't here. She chuckled, thinking back to their last training session. One that neither Hermione, Harry nor Ginny would forget in a hurry. It wasn't so much what they had done while at Leòmhann Manor, but rather what had happened when they got back. 

Minerva had realised Harry had forgotten his cloak and had gone to return it to him an hour or so after they had returned, finding Ginny and Harry sequestered in a dark corner snogging each other's brains out. It had been hilarious for Hermione to hear about afterwards. Minerva had come back to their rooms with a strange look on her face but it wasn't until she'd seen Harry the next day that she'd been told about it. Apparently, they'd jumped apart like they'd been hexed, but Minerva had merely rolled her eyes and thrown the cloak over their heads. Harry was yet to look at her properly again.

Hermione laughed out loud. Minerva clicked her tongue at the door.

"Oh!" she smiled, upside down. "I thought you'd be ages. Don't you have a duty?"

"Is that why you haven't changed? Are you bending my rules again, young lady?" Hermione giggled. "And going crazy too? Laughing at your own jokes is the first sign, you know."

"I'm tired. I was working up to changing. And I was just thinking about Harry."

"Well, don't be cruel, I hold no malice towards him and he will overcome the embarrassment eventually," Minerva said gently, though the light in her eyes was dancing. "Been there, done that, as it were. I think Rolanda caught us the first time, and we never heard the end of it."

"What?" Hermione laughed. "Really? Worse than when I -" 

"Oh yes, she thought she'd caught two students. It was," Minerva blushed. "Embarrassing to say the least. And of course, with Rolanda, naturally all our friends knew soon after. It is something I shall say for Rolanda's penchant for gossip though." She sat on the bed. "She is loyal to a fault and she only told those that she knew we trusted. But she did so enjoy crowing about it. Now," she said, shaking her head. "Are you pushing yourself too hard, darling? Do we need to stop training for a while?"

"No!" Hermione said quickly, but failed to stifle a yawn. "I really am just tired."

"I think an early bed for you tonight," Minerva whispered, her hand on Hermione's forehead. "You are a little warm."

"I'm always warm," Hermione shrugged with a cheesy grin. "I've got a warm heart."

"Gracious, you _are_ tired. You're practically delirious."

Hermione laughed and rolled over, pulling her head from over the side of the bed. She wrapped her arms around Minerva's middle and settled against her thigh.

"I maintain that it cannot be comfortable to sit like that."

"Totally is," she muttered. "’Cos it's you."

"I'll do you one better," Minerva muttered, dragging her fingers through Hermione's hair. "I too am tired, I have been helping put up the House decorations for the final Quidditch matches."

"Mama!"

"Yes, well, it's done now and I will admit that I am sore, which is why Filius is taking my duty tonight instead. Would you like to come and read with me?"

"Yes," Hermione hissed.

"Good. Get changed, and meet me in my room."

"'Kay," Hermione leapt off the bed and yanked off her cloak and jumper and was just undoing her tie as she paused. "Wait. Is Albus not coming home?"

"I'm sure he is, but it won't be for a while yet," Minerva met her eyes and smiled gently. "Don't worry."

"Sure?"

"I promise."

"Alright. Just for a bit then."

A bit turned into a while, which turned into a deep nap for the both of them, until a soft throat clearing and a large hand on her shoulder woke Hermione up.

"Oh," she frowned, looking around. "Didn't mean to go to sleep," she muttered. "Sorry."

"Don't be," he whispered. "It's late, you both missed your dinners. I'm going to help you back to your room, alright?"

"Uhuh," she sighed, rolling over and kissing Minerva's cheek while she slept. "She put up the decorations in the hall and hurt herself."

"Traitor," Minerva mumbled, pulling Hermione back into her arms for a moment and snuggling. "Goodnight, beautiful."

"Night, Mama."

She grinned when Albus held out his hand and walked her back to her room.

"I'm sorry, for -"

"I am not," he smiled. "At least my side is warm now."

Hermione laughed and fell on her bed, too tired to care where the covers were. She smiled against her pillow as the blankets were pulled out from under her and tucked in carefully around her.

"Thanks, Albus," she muttered.

"You're welcome," he chuckled. "Sweet dreams."

"Are you training with us next time?"

"I will try," he smiled. 

"Are you ever going to tell me how I can do the things I do?"

"I will try _not_ to, for as long as possible. If it seems as though it will be detrimental for you not to know, I will tell you. But for now," he smoothed her hair back. "Can you trust me a little longer?"

"I know it's something big."

"It is," he smiled. "But it is not for now and it is nothing to worry about."

"Fine," she grinned. "Love you."

She didn't wait for him to answer. He rarely did, but she liked to remind him that he was a part of their little family. She liked thinking of them like that. As a family. It made her smile, even if she'd had a terrible day. She heard them talking quietly next door and sighed, falling asleep without a care in the world.


	55. Cheangailte ann an sàmhchair - Bound in Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Good day, good day. I'm out and about today so I'm hoping this will get to you at 3pm! If it doesn't, know that I tried my best. And if it does, hooray! How are we at Chapter 55 already, I ask you. Spin also made me realise that while she has a bit of free time this week it doesn't all belong to me AND then she has to go back to work next week and I've just added at least one new chapter and three new ideas and I gotta get on with it!**
> 
> **ARRGGHH! The pressure! That said, isn't Spin the most wonderfullest ever! Even if all her free time doesn't belong to me, I'm keeping her all the same.**
> 
> _For disclaimer, please see Ch2._
> 
> -0-

Harry was so busy with preparations for Gryffindor’s final Quidditch game of the season that Minerva postponed their next two training sessions so he and Ginny could give the match against Ravenclaw their full focus. Hermione, therefore, had spent all her spare time reading Will's textbooks but had got no further with her understanding of the general principles of the body. By Sunday morning, she was so grumpy about the whole thing that Albus drew her aside and whispered in her ear.

"How would you like _me_ to take you training?"

"Would you?"

"If that is what you want? I find myself with a few hours free."

"I'd love to!" she grinned. 

"Go and change then and meet me back here in ten minutes while I smooth it over with Minerva."

"Thanks," Hermione said, hugging him impulsively and then running off to do as she was told.

Minerva had said something quietly to Albus before they left, but otherwise, kissed Hermione's hair, passed her her wand with a stern look and waved them off, staying behind to do Albus' correspondence for him while she supervised the Quidditch pitch from the window.

"Let us walk, before we go in," Albus said gently as they arrived at the gates. 

Hermione still shivered as she went through the wards, but not as bad as she had that first time. And things were definitely much calmer since she'd stopped having nosebleeds. She considered this, glancing up at the Headmaster before looking at the grounds that they hadn't fully explored yet. It was a truly beautiful scene.

"This is Minerva's favourite view. She adores coming out here in the autumn when it's cool and crisp. That," he pointed to the Loch winding its way through the craggy mountains. "Is Loch Arichlinie. She grew up roaming these hillsides as a child when she visited her grandparents," he chuckled, his hand heavy on her shoulder. "No doubt finding as much trouble to get into as you and your friends."

It seemed an innocuous comment, but Hermione saw it for what it was immediately. She stared out over the Loch. It was an awesome sight and she took a deep breath of the ozone-ladened air. She didn't move when he did and he stopped, meeting her eyes as she looked at him.

"I know what you're doing. And I still can't believe you can just leave her."

"Miss -" She made a face. "Hermione," he said gently. "I am dying, there are no two ways about it."

"No," she said simply. "You aren't."

"Hermione -"

"Look," she sighed, going over to him. "I just," she shrugged again. "You love her. I mean, you _love_ her. Why isn't she more important than -"

"Everyone else?"

"Yes!"

"Because I cannot, in good conscience, doom everybody else to save my wife the trouble of mourning me. Everyone dies, Hermione. It isn't always fair and it isn't -" he sighed. "I have had a very good life. I have grown old with my wife and have spent my life loving her so deeply and so truly. I did not know love like that existed before her."

"But you'd," she frowned. "Give it up, for all of us? For people you don't even know?"

"Yes," he said gently cupping her cheek. "For you, and for Harry and for Ginny. Even for young," he hesitated. "Draco Malfoy, though I know he makes Harry's life a little less easy to live." He turned and looked out over the Loch. "I do not expect you can ever understand, Hermione. I hope to all that is good that you never find out. It is an impossible situation. I do not take any comfort in it at all."

"I just want to understand."

"Then come," he said gently, steering her towards an oak tree. "You may ask of me whatever it is you wish to know, child," he said quietly, waving his hand and producing a bench underneath its branches. "Sit with me?"

She smiled and settled beside him. 

"What am I?"

He sighed. 

"A merging of two lines," he said carefully. "I will not tell you which. I would take that information to the grave to protect you."

"Are they," she swallowed, about to air a fear that had been building in her. "Bad?"

"No," he said quickly, but gently. "Not at all. There is not a dark-magic bone in your body, I shouldn't wonder."

"So not," she shrugged. "Evil?"

"No," he sighed, wrapping his arm around her. Where Minerva smelled of lavender and ginger and peppermint, he smelled of lemons and crisp, clean ocean air. "Not at all. I swear on your life, on Minerva's too. Not evil."

"But they are powerful houses?"

"That is all I will tell you. I have no wish to play guess the ancestor with you."

She snorted and leaned against him as they fell into silence.

"Can I ask you another question?"

"You may -"

"I know you probably won't answer but I think I need to ask, if just for me."

"Then you certainly may try me."

"Who did you love before Mama?"

He looked at her carefully for a while and then looked out over the Loch.

"If I tell you, then you are bound to the same secrecy that few others are. Secrets fester, my dear. You and I know that more than most." He touched her cheek where the mark he left long ago had been. "They are hard to keep and even harder to forget."

"I won't ever tell."

"That, I do not doubt," he sighed. "You have already proved that to me, hmm?"

They lapsed into silence and Hermione gave up the conversation, thinking he wouldn't tell her.

"Gellert Grindelwald."

She went very still and her eyes widened as she understood Minerva's comments. She tried to think of something to say but she couldn't. 

"I -" She shook her head. "Oh."

He hummed but didn't offer any more information, leaving her to, no doubt, get over the shock.

"How did you meet him?"

"He was visiting his great aunt during the summer I graduated from Hogwarts," he muttered, rubbing his good hand on his thigh. "He was the first to truly test my intelligence. He pushed me to examine all I knew in ways I had never thought to," he looked at her. "Not unlike Minerva has done for you."

"He wasn't," she made a face. "A Dark wizard?"

"He was charming and funny and kind," he muttered. "For those first few months at least. He made me feel like I was special and I had precious little in my life, up to that point, that had done the same. I was the eldest, and with my father away I was expected to look after my siblings but then my mother died, and I -" he frowned. "Felt like I was wasting my life doing so. I resented it. He gave me a way out. And I grabbed it with both hands."

"I can't imagine," Hermione whispered. "I don't know much about it to be honest. History of Magic isn't exactly," she winced. "Modern."

"For good reason," he chuckled.

"I'll take your word for it."

"He wanted a cleaner world," Albus said carefully. "He wanted true equality." He stopped Hermione's interruption. "Originally, at least. He wanted witches to be taken as seriously as wizards were, which he did, in a way," he sighed sadly. "We are all equal in war." Hermione realised the gravity of the comment and clamped her lips shut as he continued. "He wanted Magical humans to be out in the open, without having to skulk around in the shadows."

"But -"

"But," Albus said again, interrupting her. "He went about it in the worst possible way. We had all this power to change the world, Hermione, but we were so young and so very full of ourselves. I was completely enamoured with him and did not stop to take note of the darkness that was forming. And then," he whispered. "There was an accident. He broke my heart, destroyed my -" he shuddered. "Someone very dear to me was hurt, killed, and he left me to pick up the pieces. After that, he went on to become the most evil man the world had ever seen, until Tom came along. And had I," another pause. "Had I followed blindly, even conservatively, the world would be a very different place." He looked so sad. "Even then, I let it go on for far too long, because I could not imagine fighting him. I made so many mistakes for so many reasons and," he sighed. "I should have known better."

"I see why you're telling me this," Hermione said quietly. "You're telling me to be careful."

"I'm," he considered. "Telling you to be mindful of your power, for it is," he cupped her cheek. "So very, very great. Be strong in your convictions and stick to them. Do not let others, not Harry, nor me, or -" he hesitated, then chuckled. "Your mother, dissuade you from that path." He stared at her. "Providing it is a true one."

"I don't even know what I am."

"You are," he smiled at her. "And always have been, Hermione Granger. And no matter where you came from, in here," he tapped her forehead gently. "And in here," he pointed to her heart. "Is where you were made and formed."

She nodded and leant back against his side.

"It's hard, having so much potential sometimes."

He chuckled.

"Of all the people in this world, my dear, Minerva and I know that keenly."

Hermione snorted and wrapped her arms around his middle suddenly.

"I know we don't always get along," she mumbled. "But thanks for loving her, and me," she shrugged. "I guess."

He didn't reply but she felt his good arm come around her shoulders and hold her for a while. 

"I did not plan all of this," he muttered. "I had hoped you would bring Minerva comfort." He looked down at her. "I had not realised the comfort you would provide me as well."

"Sometimes," Hermione snorted and he chuckled.

"No, my dear. Truly. I do not know how much of our lives you have spoken to Minerva about, but I did not think we would experience this," he gestured with open arms. "Joy."

"She told me," Hermione whispered. "And for what it's worth, I'm sorry." He smiled down at her and nodded. "I met Isobel a few weeks ago," she said as she sat up. "Can we see her today?"

"I'm sure we can," he chuckled, accepting the change of subject and taking a deep breath. "Come, let us go and say hello and then we shall spend some time perfecting your wandless casting."

"Really?"

He chuckled at her half-squeal and let her hang onto his good arm as they walked back to the house.


	56. Maighstir sabaid - Master Dueller

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: OMG my darlings, what an epic adventure these last 15 chapters have turned out to be. I think we had about 70 different chapters here last night, but we seem to be more on the right track now. Spin, for the first time ever, combined two chapters together (I know! Shock! Horror! Help!) but it's okay cos in doing so she created somewhere for a new one to go (Phew lol) At last count I had 69 chapters planned but I am a child, so we can't end there, we'll end up on 70 somehow lol**
> 
> **Spin, undoubtedly, is the best there ever was. There's never been better and I know just how lucky I am to have her in my life. I'm sure I don't deserve her.**
> 
> _For disclaimer, please see Ch2._
> 
> -0-

Isobel had greeted them happily and had conversed with Hermione in Gàidhlig for a while before Albus had interrupted gently and insisted they get to work, seeing as they had a finite amount of time before dinner.

"Minerva told me that you are perfecting your Occlumency shields in order to centre yourself. How is that going?"

"I'm helping Harry," she smiled and wasn't too displeased to note the dusting of pink on his cheeks above his beard. "He's hopeless," Albus chuckled. "But I'm doing okay. I feel calmer. I just need to concentrate on being able to simply do it instead of taking the time to prepare myself."

"That will come with practice," he smiled. "I am very proud of you, Hermione. You have been dealt difficulty after difficulty and yet you have come through each one admirably."

"I don't really know what I'm doing," she admitted. "I just feel it, I guess."

"Even more reason to be proud of yourself. You have an instinct that I have not seen in many, many years."

"How long?"

Albus chuckled and waved his hand, summoning two cushions to the floor. Hermione sat cross-legged on one and he groaned as he joined her.

"About fifty years."

"Who?"

"Your mother," he smirked, making her beam. "Now. Build your shields. You will need them as strong as can be for wandless duelling. It is easy to be distracted and distractions can cause terrible consequences. I already have enough problems without you transfiguring my leg into an ostrich."

Hermione giggled, wrapping her arms around her knees. She had never known him to be so funny. Sometimes in quiet moments with Minerva perhaps, but she appreciated that he really was trying with her. She remembered she was supposed to be attempting to calm down and close her mind, so she took a couple of deep breaths just as Min had shown her. They sat in silence for how long, Hermione didn't know, until eventually Albus spoke again, but much softer this time.

"Ready?"

"Mhm," she sighed, opening her eyes. 

He peered at her for a while, then nodded and helped her up.

"Let us first practice casting and then, if we have time, a small duel between us."

Hermione beamed, but Albus raised his hand.

"Hold your blocks. Do not let them waiver."

He conjured four faceless training dummies and positioned them around the room.

"When you are ready, I want you to try and destroy them. Any non-lethal spell will do."

She nodded and took a deep breath. She felt her magic thrumming happily and she smiled. 

" _Bombarda!_ " she yelled, aiming her outstretched hand at one of the dummies. It rolled backwards a foot and stood staring at her. She glared at it.

"I did not think even you would get it on your first try," Albus chuckled, summoning the dummy back to its original place. "I heard Minerva mention the intent to do something. What was she talking about?"

"Candles," Hermione muttered, still glaring. "Lighting candles."

"And she explained it to you -"

"She said I needed to imagine the wick and intend to light it."

They both looked up in surprise as that same dummy's head burst into flames. Albus waved his hand, putting it out and their eyes met briefly.

"I didn't mean to do that."

"I see," he said. There was a moment of silence before the two of them burst out laughing. Hermione grinned up at him and he ruffled her wild hair before standing behind her, his hands on her shoulders. "Right. New plan. I feel as though the incantation might be the issue, so instead try simply blowing it up."

"Like -"

"Mhmm," he chuckled. "That's why I'm standing behind you."

She rolled her eyes and put her blocks back in place, taking a deep breath. Remembering that feeling she'd had at the end of her bizarre duel with Minerva, she felt her power unwinding in her gut. She tried to feel that same feeling, when she'd released that burst of energy with no name and she slid her foot back, like Minerva had shown them, and took one more deep breath. Visualising all four dummies in her mind, she flung her hands out wide and was horrified as a great explosion of heat and noise surrounded them and she stepped back into Albus' solid chest.

"Well I never!" he said, sounding a lot more cheerful than she felt. "Well done."

"I -"

She looked at her hands and found them shaking. That same feeling, back after her duel with Minerva was coursing through her.

"Take a deep breath," he said gently, his hands on her shoulders again. "There is nothing to be afraid of."

"But I -"

"You did exactly what I asked of you. And with the utmost aplomb."

He squeezed her shoulders but she just trembled more as she looked at the smoking remains of the dummies.

"What if I'd have -"

"Come," he said gently, directing her to a small sofa at the back of the room. The same one she'd laid on after breaking through Minerva’s enchantments. "Sit."

She did, staring at her tingling hands in her lap.

"Hermione?"

She could feel tears gathering at the corner of her eyes and she scrubbed them away angrily.

"Look at me?"

She did and found him smiling at her kindly.

"You are a very powerful witch. There is no denying that. You are as powerful as Minerva and probably even as powerful as me, given some training."

"But I -"

"I know what will make you feel better. Mipsy?"

"Yes, Master?"

"Terribly sorry to draw you away so suddenly but could we please have two hot chocolates?"

"Mistress says you's shouldn't be having hot chocolates, Master."

Albus grumbled a bit while Hermione laughed.

"I think it will be okay this one time," Hermione suggested, wiping away a tear. "You can blame me, if you like?"

"Mipsy wouldn't blame the little Mistress. Not now Master and Mistress has founds her. Yous be fine. I tell Mistress myself."

"Thank you, my dear."

Two delicious looking hot chocolates appeared on the little table before them and Hermione could immediately see why Minerva had banned Albus from having them.

"Wow."

"Mipsy makes the very best hot chocolates every -" Albus shifted in his seat. "Well, I do enjoy them quite a lot."

The mug was deep and sturdy, allowing Hermione to cup it with both hands and enjoy the warmth without burning her fingers. Ordinarily, she didn't much like hot chocolate, but as she took a sip, the whipped cream and chocolate curls coating her top lip, she grinned.

"I knew you couldn’t have had a decent hot chocolate, that first time you came to see me about Minerva."

"It's been a long time since then," Hermione whispered, thinking back.

"It has," he chuckled. "How blind this old man was."

"Busy," Hermione shrugged.

"Come now," Albus grinned. "Surely you are not defending me over your mother?"

"I just -"

"Everyone knows who the favourite parent is," he chuckled. "I am not upset."

"I don't take favourites," she said quietly. "I just don't understand you sometimes. It's frustrating."

"Would you like to know a secret?"

She nodded, taking another sip. He reached forward and tapped the end of her nose, his finger coming away with a dab of whipped cream that she'd managed to get there. She blushed deeply as he laughed.

"I don't always understand you either."

She grinned and they sat in silence for a while, sipping their drinks. It wasn't long before Albus spoke again.

"When you viewed Minerva's memories did she show you any of the detentions that she served?"

"Only the one where she shouted at you," Hermione shrugged. "It wasn't nice."

"No," he nodded. "It was not. Minerva's ire is quite pointed, isn't it?"

"I," Hermione bit her lip. "Can't say I've ever had it all directed at me."

"Lucky girl," Albus chuckled. "Would you like me to tell you a little about what we did?"

"I know you trained her to be an Animagus?" Hermione perked up.

"Your mother has already spoken to me about that, do not think I am willing to draw her ire _again_ in teaching you behind her back," he quipped.

"Yeah, alright," she laughed.

"So," he said gently. "Do you know what I told your mother when she asked me how she should help you overcome your fear?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Fun, my dear. Magic, as often as it can be, should be fun."

"Mama had fun back then?" Hermione asked sceptically. "I mean," she smiled fondly. "I had a lot of fun the other week when she brought us here, and the few sessions we've had since then were good too, but," she hesitated. "It didn't seem like she knew what that was, back then."

Albus chuckled and sat back.

"No. Minerva was," he sighed. "Wounded. I'm quite sure she'd never had any fun in all her life before that year and when I suggested it, she looked at me like I had suggested she transfigure her eyes into insects. But," he smiled. "Persistence was key."

"What did you do?"

"We played," he shrugged. "Eventually. It took a while for her to relax enough. I taught her how to conjure fireworks and slime -" Hermione made a face. "Yes, not her favourite either. And we duelled with non-lethal spells only," he frowned. "Trick-spells, she called them. What I am trying to explain to you, my dear, is that I understand what it is like to be scared of your own self. And so does your Mama. So do all of us that are as powerful as we are."

Hermione nodded and considered that as a thought popped into her head.

"Wait! It's you, isn't it?" she said suddenly, seeing the sense in it. "Not," she shook her head as he looked at her. "Not you specifically, but it's your line? That I'm descended from?"

He stared for ever such a long time that Hermione began to frown and she opened her mouth to speak.

"If I have said it once, I shall say it again," he squeezed her hand. "You remind me so much of Minerva."

She beamed and finished her hot chocolate, content in the knowledge that by not answering he had not denied her hypothesis. In fact, the more she thought about it, the more she knew she was right.

"If I -"

"I told you," he said gently, but firmly. "I will not be playing guess the ancestor with you."

She huffed and he laughed. She'd never heard him laugh so much as today.

"Are you finished?" She nodded. "Good. Come. I would like you to try and hit me with a stunning spell."

"What!"

-0-

The afternoon had been the most fun Hermione had had in a little while. With her Mama occupied with the Quidditch cup and Harry and Ginny obsessed with the same, she hadn't realised how alone she'd felt. Albus, it turned out, didn't really like Quidditch that much either and they had giggled about it for a little while as they'd sent wandless spells at one of the faceless dummies that Albus had charmed to float aimlessly around the room. 

"Have you ever seen a game of football?" Hermione asked, after concentrating for a moment and hitting the dummy with a spell.

"Ooh, excellent," he grinned. "I have, in fact. I have Muggle friends who watch and play. I used to room with a Muggle in London before I began teaching at Hogwarts."

"What about hockey?"

"I played," he chuckled, pointing to his nose. "It wasn't the first time it was broken, but it didn't help."

"You're pulling my leg!"

"I am not!" he exclaimed, waving his hand lazily to make the dummy dodge one of the spells. "I am telling the truth."

"Has Mama ever broken it?"

"Mama has," a new voice said sternly from the door. "And Mama may yet again still."

"Oh," Albus said happily, not moving from his spot on the floor. "Hello, darling!"

"Do you realise what time it is?"

"No?" Hermione asked. "What time is it?"

"It is dinnertime. I expected you back hours ago!"

"Ah," Albus chuckled. "Well we were having so much fun, we lost track of time."

"Which would not be a problem, except the Headmaster and his Deputy are due for supper in the Great Hall in about ten minutes."

"Ooh," Albus groaned. "I see."

"Come," Minerva said, offering her hand to Hermione and helping her up. "Hello, beautiful."

"Hi," she smiled. 

"Did you have a good day?"

"Yeah," Hermione nodded. "I really did. And," she blushed. "I think I'm okay."

"Oh, my girl, I'm so glad to hear it."

"I wanna hear about the day you broke Albus' nose though." Minerva blushed deeply and Hermione blinked. "Oh, no. No, I don't want to hear. That was a mistake."

She ran out of the room and up the stairs, letting Minerva and Albus have a quiet moment together.

"Tìoraidh Seanmhair! We've been here too long, they're going to be late to dinner." [Bye Grandmother.]

"Gracious, leanann," Isobel chuckled happily. "You take care. Listen to your Mama and your Papa, okay?" [beautiful/lovely]

Hermione paused, hearing the words and taking them in. For a moment, she thought about all the things she and Albus had been through and decided that maybe Isobel wasn't so wrong.

"I will. Tha gaol agam ort," she grinned, pressing a kiss to her fingers and touching the frame. "Mar sin leat!" [I love you] [Goodbye]

She took the stairs, two at a time, and was caught at the bottom by Minerva's strong arms.

"Oof," she chuckled. "You _are_ feeling better. I'm very pleased to see it."

"It was good," Hermione grinned. "I learned a lot. Even though we really only did silly spells and drank hot chocolate."

"Albus!"

Hermione giggled and soaked up the love as Minerva kept hold of her and told Albus off while they walked across the road to The Hag's Head. Albus went first, followed by Hermione and Minerva, and after a promise of a short reading spell later on, Albus and Minerva left for dinner. Hermione happily grabbed a sandwich from the plate Mipsy sent up for her and began rummaging through her cupboard for the anatomy books that Uncle Will had sent, intending to practice as much as possible before it might be needed.


	57. Bidh balaich nam balaich - Boys Will Be Boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: How's about a bit of Harry & Min for a change. I know some of you will like this. Hermione is still around, but it's always nice to see the Máthair with her boy. At current count, we have 70 chapters total but I'm sure that will probably change once I finally finish writing all the ones missing from the middle lol**
> 
> **I wrote the above last night. Today we have 71. That's Spin's fault - she's insisting we split the really tense chapter...so when we get there, I want you all to remember I was gonna post all 8000 words. It's Spin's fault for that. Not mine :P**
> 
> **Speaking of. Isn't she marvellous? Aside from being a sneaky Slytherin who breaks up chapters for fun! Isn't she though?! I ADORE HER.**
> 
> _For disclaimer, please see Ch2._
> 
> -0-

Hermione was reading in her room late one night when she heard a commotion coming from the sitting room. Putting her finger between the pages to hold her place, she sat up, listening intently to two very angry voices but she couldn't quite make out all they were saying.

"Thank you. I will handle it," she heard Minerva’s raised voice after a few minutes. 

"Minerva -"

Snape. Hermione frowned. What was he doing here?

"I said, _Severus_ ," Minerva said imperiously. "That I will handle it."

"Draco is in the Hospital Wing!" 

Hermione gaped. That was obviously a serious issue, but she failed to see why it was Minerva's problem.

"Severus!"

"Fine. Good evening."

She sat up, leaning over to try and hear better. A door closed and there followed a mumbling she couldn't fully make out, and then the whip crack of Minerva's voice split the night.

"Do not speak! I am trying very hard _not_ to lose my temper."

"Why? He's a prick. And it's not like he didn't -"

Hermione's eyes went very wide as she heard Harry's voice float in through the not-quite-closed door. She crept out of bed towards it so she could listen. When her Mama spoke again, Hermione realised she needn’t have worried; she probably would have been able to hear her from out in the grounds.

"How DARE you betray my trust like that!"

"What? He attacked me! And he's doing something shady, he -"

" _Harry James Potter_ , you had better not utter another word, for Merlin’s sake!"

"He's working with Snape!"

"Potter!"

Hermione shuffled into the sitting room where she stared, looking between the pair of them as they glared at each other.

"Mama?"

"Room," she yelled, frightening Hermione. "NOW!"

Hermione met Harry's eyes before retreating to her bed. Albus, she knew, was out of the castle, so she curled up around herself, pulling the blankets over her head while she listened to Minerva continue to tear strips off Harry. 

"You used what _I_ taught you to hurt another. Another _student_. Who knows less than you!"

"Pfft," Harry snorted. "He doesn't know less than me. He's a Death Eater. He was trying to -"

"So help me, Harry, don’t you DARE make such an accusation unless you have proof. I thought we had taught you better than that. I have never been more angry in my entire life. You have betrayed me, you have betrayed Albus and worse still you have hurt someone who is weaker than you."

"HOW DO YOU THINK I GOT THIS!"

Hermione made a mental note to pack her Essence of Dittany tomorrow in case he needed some healing. She doubted Minerva would think about that in this moment.

"STOP INTERRUPTING ME!"

"Minerva, PLEASE! You need to -"

"Harry -"

"LISTEN TO ME! He attacked _me_ first. He is leaving the castle. He's -"

"You had better not utter another word," she growled. "No student can leave this castle without my or Albus’ express permission. Whether you started it or finished it, a Gryffindor should accept his punishment with the temerity and bravery that he had to have to become a Gryffindor in the first place."

"But -"

"Get out of my sight," she growled. "You will see Professor Snape for detention every Saturday, until further notice. You will not join us when we train and you will _not_ be playing in the Quidditch final. You are grounded."

"WHAT!" he yelled, making Hermione wince. "That's not fair. I have worked my arse off all year! I'm the Captain -"

"And you will miss out," she yelled equally as loud in reply. "Don't make me take that off you too. I have never been more disappointed in anyone in my entire life."

"Min, please -"

"Out."

"Minerva -"

"It’s _Professor McGonagall_ to you. And I said Get. Out."

There was a moment of silence before the door slammed. The tension that remained, however, was so palpable, Hermione couldn't help but blink away the tears building in her eyes. She jumped when she heard a noise that sounded like every item on Minerva's desk had been sent crashing to the floor, followed by muttered swearing in Gàidhlig before a burst of familiar magic slammed her door shut, leaving Hermione under no illusions as to whether her Mama was going to come and say goodnight. She stayed curled up under the blankets, hugging her pillow tightly while she waited for morning to come. 

-0-

Having finally drifted off to sleep sometime in the early hours, Hermione got slowly ready for classes the next day. When she thought she really couldn’t delay the inevitable any longer she poked her head into the passageway to see the lay of the land. It seemed as if Minerva had already left, and with a sigh, she grabbed a slice of toast from Mipsy’s usual breakfast tray and began to tidy up her Mama’s possessions that were still strewn haphazardly across the floor.

It was a catastrophe. Her inkwell had smashed and there was now emerald ink soaked into quite a few pieces of parchment, some of which appeared to be letters while the rest were Third Year essays analysing the spell for turning teapots into tortoises. She unstuck a few of them and stared at the mess despondently until she bit the bullet and performed just a little magic, siphoning off the ink and Banishing the puddle from the floor. 

She arranged the parchments into piles of letters and essays. The quills that had survived she smoothed over, but sighed as she picked up the few that hadn't. She wasn't really sure what to do now though. Her Mama obviously wasn't interested in talking to her this morning. Which was okay. Sometimes they didn't, but the shouting had been a lot even if it hadn’t been directed at her personally. There was an emptiness in Hermione's chest as she remembered that voice screaming at her best friend. 

Her brother.

And if he _had_ duelled Draco, and Draco _had_ hurt him, he wouldn't have been to see Poppy either. She was sure of that, because she knew him. 

She ran her finger gently over the phoenix-feather quill Minerva treasured above all others. When Hermione had seen it for the first time, she'd gaped and Minerva proudly showed it off while she smiled slyly. Hermione giggled as she remembered her Mama telling her that Albus was quite put out. Fawkes had never deigned to give _him_ a feather for his quill. Knowing how much it meant to her, Hermione was thankful it hadn't broken as well and she placed it safely on its rest for later. The remaining knick-knacks she gathered up, waving her hand over a few and fixing any little cracks she saw. 

She was about to reach for the last piece of toast when her toe hit something, just out of sight under the desk. She got down on her knees and peered underneath, pulling a frame out and gaping at it. She was staring at her own face, alongside baby Robbie's. 

This photo must be a brand new one, taken from a memory of the night Robbie was born. She guessed that Albus had somehow had it printed for her, because Hermione couldn't recall anyone having a camera. Although, having said that, once Robbie was in her arms, she wasn't sure she had noticed much else. She watched as the girl in the photo looked up and beamed, before going back to stroking a finger down the baby's cheek. At the time she hadn't wanted to hold him, petrified of hurting him, but she understood now why Minerva had made her do it. They might have only been cousins for a few weeks, but Hermione knew she'd do anything to keep baby Robbie safe, just like she would for any one of her newly formed family. 

She smiled, placing the frame back on the desk facing where Minerva would sit, making sure nobody who came to visit would see. Nodding to herself, Hermione straightened the remaining parchments one last time and picked up her toast, gulping down some pumpkin juice before she made her way to their first class.

-0-

Harry wasn't at their first lesson which just so happened to be Transfiguration, and she watched Minerva's nostrils flare as she took in the empty seat beside her.

"Miss Granger."

"Yes, Professor?" she swallowed. Minerva hadn't taken that tone with her in a long time. 

"Go and get him."

She'd squeezed the syllables out of clenched teeth and Hermione nodded, discreetly picking up her bag before slipping away and running up to the Gryffindor common room. It was early enough that she could _maybe_ get him to come down, but it would be anybody's guess if he'd even see her, let alone do as she asked. 

She climbed through the portrait hole after showing the Fat Lady a note Minerva had presented her before leaving and went up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. Harry's things were strewn across the room, rather like her Mama's had been, and she tidied them up a bit with a wave of her hand before knocking on his bedpost.

"Harry? It's me."

"Go away."

"Can't I just sit with you?"

"Whatever."

She poked her head through the curtains and she sighed sadly. He'd been crying, that much was obvious and he sniffed as she climbed onto his bed.

"I'm not going," he grumbled. "So don't think you can talk me into it."

"I wasn't going to. I'm not sure why she thought I could."

"I can't," he swallowed. "The final."

"I know," she whispered, taking his hand. "I can try and -"

"No," he huffed. "She won't, you know that. She's made up her mind. And I get it, 'Mione, I really do but -" He threw his pillow at the hangings. "But she wouldn't even listen to me!"

"When she gets really angry, she can't -"

"I don't want excuses for her!" Harry growled. 

Hermione nodded and bit her lip. She really did understand. But she also didn't know what to say.

"Are you hurt? Did you sleep?" she asked eventually.

"What do you think?" he hissed, his eyes filling again. "He caught me with a slashing hex. I've no idea what it was but it only just stopped bleeding." She gasped as she saw the pile of sheets by the bed, covered in blood.

"Harry! That's a lot of blood!"

"Not really," he muttered. "Just constant." His voice dropped to a whisper. "I've had worse."

She swallowed and reached out gently, squeezing his hand.

"Are you sure I can't call Pop -" He glared. "Alright, come on then," she nodded towards the blankets over him. "Lemme see and then I'll sit with you while you sleep."

"Hermione -"

"Just let me see, Harry."

He rolled his eyes and pulled off his shirt. Hermione winced.

"Ouch," she mumbled. "Is this the only one?"

"I got a stinging jinx to my knee but it doesn't hurt anymore." She heard the sneer in his voice when he spoke again. "My non-verbal shield was perfect by the way, but nobody's asked about that."

"Well, I'm impressed," she tried to joke, wincing when it fell flat. "Alright, hold still and I'll try and heal it for you."

"Thanks, Hermione," he whispered, resting his face on his arms.

She managed to heal some of it; the Essence of Dittany helped, but she was running low and her wandless magic still wasn't as good as she’d like it to be, so the middle was still open and oozing slowly. She managed to improvise and rip a strip of cloth from the sheet and fold it, holding it in place with a sticking charm. By the time she sat back, Harry was nearly asleep.

"Come on," she muttered, moving up and sitting against the headboard. "Take this." She handed him a pain potion from her own supply. "Sleep for a while."

"You should go. I don't want her to shout at you too."

"It doesn't matter. I know you get nightmares, it's okay. I'll keep them away. I do it all the time for -" She frowned, realising he wouldn't care, in that moment, that she did it for her Mama.

"You're the best sister I've ever had," he said quietly, making them both grin.

"Yeah yeah," she chuckled, ruffling his already messy hair. "I'm the only sister you've ever had. Sleep, Wonderboy."

It didn't take long before he was doing just that. Although she considered it for a few minutes, she didn't bother sending a note to Minerva. Knowing her, she'd probably come up here after class anyway and tell them both off. Frankly, while she loved Minerva with all of her heart, she loved Harry too and right now she needed him to be okay. There was so much riding on the stupid Horcrux thing, he needed to have all his wits about him.


	58. A ’togail dhrochaidean - Building Bridges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: I finished writing the whole story last night. And I cried. I mean, the chapter is REALLY intense, in my opinion (Chapter 61, in case you're wondering) but also cos I'm going to have to let go of my little darlings. But not yet. This is not a goodbye speech. We have 13 chapters left after this. Then we get to go back and read it through from the beginning, which I'm not sure any of us have done lol**
> 
> **To my darling Spin who had to go back to work proper today. I'm sad, but I've enjoyed our uninterrupted time creating this masterpiece :D Love you!**
> 
> _For disclaimer, please see Ch2._
> 
> -0-

Minerva was not surprised when Hermione hadn’t returned with Harry, but that didn't mean she was especially happy with the outcome. The problem was, immediately after their lesson, she had the First Years and that was not a class she could leave for a few minutes while she retrieved her wayward children. As soon as the lunch bell rang she dismissed them, not even caring whether they had left the room, before storming into the corridor and up to Gryffindor tower. 

The Fat Lady swung open as she marched towards the portrait and she dismissed everyone down to the Hall for lunch when she realised there were a few students loitering in the common room. After ensuring that she was alone, she climbed the stairs to the Sixth Year dormitory and stood outside the door for a moment, trying to get her anger under control. She hadn't been lying to Harry last night, she felt as though he had utterly betrayed her trust. She had taught them how to duel without really considering that she would need to explain they weren’t to use that knowledge, unless it was a life and death situation. And that Harry would turn it on a student, even Mr Malfoy - well, she perhaps should have anticipated that. She could kick herself. That was extremely foolish on her part. It was Hermione’s use of offensive magic that had got them into this situation in the first place. She sighed, deciding not to knock and entered anyway. 

Harry's curtains were closed and her eyebrow rose at the connotations of her baby girl being able to just wander in here and join him in his bed. 

"Hermione? Harry?"

There was no answer, and she was certain there would have been some response if they were awake, so she drew back the curtains with a flick of her hand and stared down at two of the most precious children she'd ever had a chance to love. And then, she continued to stare.

Hermione held Harry tightly in her arms, wrapped around him like she would protect him from everything the world could throw at him. Minerva knew that feeling well, having been on the receiving end more than once in the time since she and Hermione grew close. Her heart broke when she saw the wound on Harry's side, a small amount of blood seeping through the makeshift bandage.

He had tried to tell her he was injured and she had ignored him and she was disgusted with herself because, underneath all their maturity, they were all still so young. Her ire fell away instantly and she sat on the bed, rubbing her head.

"Hey," Hermione muttered, obviously woken by the intrusion. "What time is it?"

"Lunch," she muttered, staring at them. "You shouldn't be in here. Out." 

"Mama! I wasn't -"

"I know you weren't," she said, not unkindly but forestalling the argument. "All the same, out," she said again, softer this time. "I will handle this."

"He's hurt."

"I know, little one. I can see." Minerva nodded to the door. "Go on."

"No," Hermione said, pointing to the other side of the bed. "I mean he was really hurt."

She followed Hermione's finger and her gut twisted as she saw how much blood he'd lost overnight.

"He said he was fine but he wouldn't let me call Aunty Poppy. I gave him a pain potion but I -"

"Alright," Minerva sighed. She rubbed her forehead tiredly. "Stay here for ten minutes?"

"Yeah."

She took the stairs rather quickly and activated the fireplace in the common room, calling out to Poppy as she stuck her head in the grate.

"Good afternoon," Poppy said unhappily. "Don't tell me you have someone else for me? Mr Malfoy is," she sighed. "Still in quite bad shape, to be honest."

"Do you have a spare blood-replenishing potion?"

"Minerva -"

"Poppy," Minerva sighed. "It seems your patient caught Mr Potter with a slashing hex. And," she winced. "He bled. A lot."

"He needs to be -"

"You know he won't and I can't make him. Especially not with Mr Malfoy there as well. If I feel he is too ill once he wakes up, I will bring him myself, whether he likes it or not."

Poppy stared for a long time before reaching into one of the cupboards and pulling out two bottles. 

"How much blood?"

"Remember that time I stood up under the bridge and cracked open my forehead?"

"Oh Merlin," Poppy huffed. "Best give you three then. Just in case."

Minerva took them, squeezing Poppy's hand. 

"Any news about -"

"No. And I can’t deny I'm really beginning to worry. The Ministry doesn't know either, I'm sure of it. They keep telling her it's under control but," she sighed this time. "That sounds awfully like a party line."

"We’ll contact a few friends. Ask around. He'll be home soon. I'm certain."

"In what shape," Poppy snapped, before taking Minerva's hand back and squeezing it in return. "I apologise."

"It's alright. Let me deal with this now and I'll be up with the brandy later."

"You don't drink brandy?"

"No, dearest. But you do," Minerva muttered. "I'll see you then."

"Fine," Poppy said, smiling reluctantly. "I'll see you then."

Minerva groaned as she got up, staying hunched over for a while until she felt like she could stand. Her body was _very_ much better but there were still twinges every now and then that she put down as much to old-age as it was her recovering midsection. Climbing the steps again, she rejoined her children and nodded for Hermione to get up.

"Time to go," she said firmly.

"He loves you," Hermione said quietly, walking around the bed to where Minerva had just sat down. "I just -"

"Will you let me deal with this please?" Minerva said exasperatedly. Hermione looked at her and sighed, turning to walk away. "Thank you, sweetheart" she whispered, pulling Hermione back and into her arms. Hermione giggled and sat down beside her, letting her hold her for a while. "Thank you for taking care of him, but now it's my turn."

"'Kay," Hermione said against her neck. "Be gentle with him."

"Hermione," Minerva said firmly. "My turn. Now go and have your lunch, which is waiting for you on my desk. I expect you to be in class for the rest of the day. And I shall be checking."

"Yes, Mama."

"Good girl," she smirked, tweaking her nose. "I'll see you before dinner, but if you wish to spend some time with Ginny before then, you may, just be back before I go down to dinner."

Hermione left with a grin, leaving Minerva looking down at the Boy-Who-Lived and despaired for him. She knew how much pressure he was under and she knew how hard he'd been working, but she wasn't going to take back her punishment. Not at all. She still believed he deserved every second of the detentions he had earned, but she hadn't slept a wink last night, thinking of just how terrible things could have been. With the knowledge she had given him, Draco Malfoy could very well have ended up dead.

She brushed back Harry’s fringe and frowned as he flinched. She loved this boy, almost as much as she loved Hermione and yet, sometimes she felt that she hardly knew him at all.

"'Mione?"

"Just me, sunshine."

He stiffened.

"Don't be afraid," she whispered, her heart hurting. "I will not hurt you. But I would like to look at your side, will you let me?"

He didn't move until she touched his arm and he flinched.

"Oh, baby." 

"Don't, _Professor_ ," he grumbled. "I'm fine."

Well, she deserved that, she supposed.

"Harry, stop for just a moment. I know I was angry at you, and," she took a deep breath. "Honestly, I am still at a loss as to what to feel or think, but I love you, young man, and while I might be angry or upset that doesn't make me stop loving you. Did you know that?"

He didn't turn and she sighed. 

"Let me see it, please."

He groaned into his pillow and moved his arm so she could unstick the bandage.

"Oh, sweetheart," she muttered. "Will you let me get Poppy?"

"No," Harry grumbled. "Doesn't matter."

"It matters to me."

"No it doesn't," he hissed. "I don't matter to anyone."

She had thought, prior to this moment, that she knew what heartbreak was. She had lost so much in her life that it wasn't an uncommon feeling. But his tear-filled green eyes, glaring up at her was tantamount to the worst sort of pain. A betrayal.

"You matter, Harry Potter."

"Don't -"

"You matter," Minerva said, more firmly.

"Just ‘cos I'm the -"

"No," she said, stopping his argument and kneeling beside the bed so she could look him in the eyes. "No. Not like that. I have never viewed you as anything other than what you are."

"And what the hell is that?"

"A little boy whom I love dearly and who I wish would stop getting into trouble and let the adults handle the big bad world."

"Whatever," he said, turning away. "I never asked for this."

"I know," she whispered, her hand going through his hair. "I know you didn't."

"I still have to do it though, don't I? ‘Cos if I don't then who the hell is supposed to? You don't know. I bet he hasn't told anyone except me. Do you know what it's like to know everything! It's like I have to save everyone. I have to save you! I have to save 'Mione. I have to save Ginny and Ron and Mr Weasley. How am I supposed to do that? I'm nothing, I'm not even a good wizard. I'm just a -"

Her heart broke as she heard the words she'd been saying to Albus for nearly all of their lives repeated back at her.

"Harry -"

"Albus won't," he said, looking at her accusingly. "He can't! We already know that. It has to be me. 'Cos of some stupid prophecy that only I can do it. It's only ever -"

He burst into tears and Minerva couldn't take it any longer. She climbed up beside him, took him in her arms and held him tightly while he cried.

"It's alright," she whispered, softly. "It's going to be okay."

He sobbed into her shoulder while she held him and whispered in his ear. She tried to keep her promises true. That she had him. That she loved him. That she would never let him go. The realisation that Harry and Albus were still chasing Horcruxes came back in full force. She'd become so busy since Hermione first told her that it had completely slipped her mind. No wonder he had snapped.

They stayed like that for a long time until Minerva's leg had gone numb and she needed to move. 

"Will you come back with me, so we can talk without someone realising I'm hiding in your dormitory?"

He sniffed and nodded, letting her pull him up and help him into a new shirt. She tutted at the fit. 

"I'll get you some new clothes," she whispered gently. "And the elves will take care of all that. Come on."

They took the long, less public route to her rooms, her arm securely around him as they walked.

"Won't 'Mione be -"

"She will be in class for the rest of the day and you and I will not be."

"I don't want to -"

"Harry?" Minerva said gently as she waved open her Portrait. "Do you think maybe it would be alright for you to trust me when I tell you something?"

He stopped at the door and looked at her. 

"I dunno. I don't know anything anymore," he whispered, breaking her heart all over again.

"Come here," she said, patting the sofa where she sat down with a sigh. "You need to start talking to me more," she urged. "If you are doing too much, you need to tell me. Even if it is Albus who is asking you to do something."

"I'm not -"

"Darling, I have barely seen my husband for ten minutes recently. You are helping him, looking after those in the common room and Captaining the Quidditch team. Not to mention doing your normal school work. Something has to give."

"Yeah, but which?" he almost yelled, falling down beside her and hissing as his side pulled. "What am I supposed to compromise? _Who_ am I supposed to compromise?"

"Oh baby, come here," she muttered, helping him to lie down and tutting when she saw the blood seeping through his clean shirt. "I'm calling Poppy, and you're going to let her heal you. In the meantime," she held out a blood replenishment potion. "Take this. It tastes horrible but the sooner you have it the sooner you'll feel better.”

"Can't you do it?" he whined, not taking the little bottle. "Madam Pomfrey always tells me off." 

"She tells me off too," Minerva whispered conspiratorially. "And I _can_ heal you, but only if you want a terribly jagged scar that will pull and you'll feel all your life," she chuckled as he looked up at her. "I healed my own wound once. It was ill-advised. Take the potion."

"Fine," he mumbled. She sent a Patronus and knew Poppy would be down when she could be.

"Relax for a while, until she arrives."

She let him lay there, dragging her hand through his hair. 

"I don't wanna let anyone down," he whispered, barely loud enough for her to hear it.

"Oh, Harry," she sighed. "You won't, sunshine. Not by telling us what you need."

"But Albus needs me to figure out what Voldemort is doing. And then we _need_ to win the Quidditch Cup and I know you don't believe me, but Malfoy -"

"Mr Potter," Poppy said from the fireplace, interrupting him before he got a head of steam. "You are forever getting hurt, my boy."

"Not my fault," he grumbled.

"What have you taken?"

"I honestly don't know," he muttered, burying his face in Minerva's thigh.

"I gave him one of those blood-replenishment potions, but he also had one of Hermione's pain potions and she used Essence of Dittany on the wound. I imagine she also used some wandless healing as I still have her wand."

"Right," Poppy said efficiently. "Take off your shirt then, Mr Potter."

"I don't wanna," he whined.

Minerva wondered how much of it was to do with the blood loss and how much was the exhaustion.

"Alright, sunshine," Minerva said gently. "Let me help you."

They got his shirt off and Minerva winced at the gaping skin as Poppy knit it back together again after a long few minutes.

"Done," Poppy said smoothly. "Have him take one more. The third will be unnecessary. Sleep would be good too. He's exhausted."

"He will," Minerva muttered, knowing he was already halfway there.

"Don't wanna go back."

"You won't," she muttered as Poppy nodded her goodbyes. "I'll stay with you." She resumed brushing her hand through his hair again. "I love you, Harry. Ever so much more than you realise."

He lay still for a while, before looking up at her.

"But you won't let me play?"

"No, love, because no matter what happened prior, you still drew your wand on another student," she cupped his cheek. "And you put him in the Hospital Wing. I love you, but I have rules to follow too. I would not be a very good Head of House if I did not follow my own rules."

"He -"

"I don't want to hear it, sweetheart. Professor Snape assures me that he will deal with Mr Malfoy."

"Whatever," Harry grumbled, turning and rolling into her stomach with a huff. She chuckled at the similarities between Hermione and him. "He won't. He never does."

"Oh," Minerva groaned. "I wish you would let this infernal feud with him go."

"He. Is. Being. Shady!"

"It doesn't matter if he'd hexed me and - ” she looked around for inspiration. “And turned me into a ferret, you are not to draw your wand on Draco Malfoy."

"Minerva," he said seriously, his eyes ablaze as he looked up at her. "If Draco had pointed his wand at you, I very well might have killed him."

She felt the anger rolling off him and saw the truth of it in his eyes.

"Oh," Minerva groaned. "You are so much trouble." She wrapped her arms around him and rocked them gently. "What on earth am I going to do with you, hmm?"

"I dunno," he muttered, his arms finally gripping hers. "I dunno how to do this."

"You don't have to do anything, sweetheart. Just let me take care of you. Alright?"

He didn't reply out loud, but he did shrug and she kissed his hair again and sat back, bringing him with her.

"You are so very like your mother, do you know that?"

"I am?"

"You are," she chuckled, happy to have piqued his interest. "I once had to give her a week's worth of detentions for something similar. She set someone's hair on fire."

"What?"

"Mhmm," Minerva grinned, running her thumb over Harry's forehead. "Thankfully, she put it out again almost immediately, but the boy was bald in places for a good few months."

"Who?"

"Can you not guess?"

He shook his head and Minerva laughed, remembering it. 

"Your father."

He grinned at her, laughing quietly as he no doubt imagined it.

"Your father and Sirius had put frogspawn in her pumpkin juice. I think the poor girl had a mouthful before she realised."

"Eww," he grimaced. "I can't imagine what would happen if I did that to Ginny, or Hermione," he paled at the thought. "Definitely not Hermione."

She chuckled and let him fall silent, but Minerva sensed that he wasn't finished.

"You knew them pretty well, right? Better than," he sighed. "Albus did?"

"They were that generation’s Weasley twins," she smiled. "Troublesome, naughty and oh so charming. I spent a lot of time hosting detentions with James and Sirius especially, though Remus and Peter did occasionally join them."

"Did you," he swallowed. "Were they mean?"

She immediately understood what he was asking. She'd heard enough from Albus about the disastrous Occlumency lessons with Severus the previous year, though it hadn't crossed her mind since. She had been rather busy, what with one thing and another.

"I," she hesitated. "To say one way or the other, you would have to understand the feeling of that time. Voldemort -" She always winced a little when she said his name. "Was on the rise. There were whispers of darkness building, like there has been in the here and now." She considered her thoughts. "Would you say you have been mean to Mr Malfoy?"

"No," Harry snorted. "He's been mean to us, though. Look at what he did to Hermione. And me! And Ron for that matter."

"Well, Severus was," she considered how to phrase it.

"A git?"

"Harry," she said, an edge to her tone. "No matter what else, he is your elder and I expect you to respect him."

"He is just as mean as Draco is!"

"Sunshine, please listen to me. I need you," she cupped his chin. " _Especially you_. To be so careful. We know Voldemort is back. You know better than anyone that people are not always what they seem! Your hot-headedness has caused you so much trouble and I really, _really_ , need you to work on staying calm. Because, darling, I can't -" She paused not wanting to say what she was thinking out loud. "I cannae lose you, child. I just," she leant her chin on his head. "Please be careful."

He didn't answer but she felt his hands squeeze her forearms where he was holding on. 

"Min?"

"Yes, baby?"

"It's really important to me -" His voice wobbled and he paused, and she watched him take a deep breath before meeting her eyes. "I need you to know that I didn't attack first. He made a comment and I shouted at him but I didn't draw my wand until he did. And he fired at me before I retaliated."

She closed her eyes and wished life was so much simpler than it was.

"Thank you for telling me that. And for making me hear it. I'm glad that is how it happened, even if," she sighed. "Even if the fallout is worse for you than it is for him. Though being in the Hospital Wing is punishment enough, perhaps."

"Will you listen to me if I tell you something is going on?"

"I know you _think_ that something is going on Harry, I can see you genuinely believe that, but there's nothing he can do here in the castle."

He stared up at her for a long time and she saw the disappointment in his eyes. In that moment she really wished she didn't have to be his Head of House first and foremost.

"Fine," he muttered. "But when everything goes wrong, I'm reserving the right to say _I told you so_."

She smiled, lifted his head and pressed a long kiss to his hair.

"That's fair, I think."


	59. Buinidh tu dhomh - You Belong to Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Good afternoon all. Well. Last chapter was interesting wasn't it. I guess all I have to say is please have patience with the way this story unfolds. We're not at the end yet. Things you have questions about now, will likely be answered in subsequent chapters.**
> 
> **Otherwise, I direct you to Spin... who has a long pokey stick and knows how to use it.**
> 
> **So choose wisely.**
> 
> **I kid. But also, thank you to my glorious Spin, who is far too good to me on a daily basis.**
> 
> _For disclaimer, please see Ch2._
> 
> -0-

As Hermione made her way back towards Minerva's room, she wondered how Minerva and Harry had fared. She'd had it under good authority that Minerva hadn't been seen since lunch and the other teachers had taken turns and stepped up to take her classes. Not that it was really any of Hermione's business but she hoped that was good news, rather than bad. Having found out that Ginny was now training as Seeker every night as Harry’s replacement, Hermione carried on home, considering the Arithmancy essay she would need to complete later.

So caught up in her thoughts, she nearly crashed into a body coming through Godric’s portrait and she blinked happily as she realised it was Harry.

"Hey!" she said gently, wrapping her arms around him. "How are you?"

"Alright," he shrugged. "Thanks, for, um," he ran his hand through his hair. "Earlier I guess."

"You're welcome," she smiled sadly. "Are you okay now?"

"No," he groaned. "Yes? I dunno. She still won't let me play. I can't even watch. I'll probably be scrubbing cauldrons until the holidays."

"She does love you, you know."

He shrugged and nodded to her.

"Doesn't matter. I'll see ya later."

"Harry!"

"Hermione," Minerva's voice stopped her from calling out again. "Leave him be. It's alright. He's going to be up and down for a while."

She rolled her eyes and found her Mama sitting behind her desk.

"And they say girls are emotional."

Minerva's bright laugh rang out through their quarters and Hermione raced to throw her bag in her room and change before coming back out and to be held tight by her Mama's long arms.

"I missed you today," Minerva said, rocking them gently.

"No you didn't," Hermione grinned, leaning into her shoulder. "You loved cuddling Harry."

"I did love it," Minerva chuckled. "And he needed it, but I do feel better when I know where you both are and how you’re doing."

"I'm fine," Hermione shrugged. "I told you."

"I'm so glad Albus could help you."

"Nuh-uh," Hermione muttered. "Not just Albus. All of you," Hermione took a deep breath. "My whole family."

Minerva chuckled and pulled her close, pressing a kiss to her hair.

"We do so love you, little one."

"I know," Hermione nodded. "I sent my parents away, and for a while there I thought I'd be all alone in this world. But in reality, I got new parents, a brother, an Aunt and Uncle, a cousin? A baby cousin!" She grinned happily. "I miss them, all the time, but I know how lucky I am and I truly appreciate that."

"I know you do, sweetheart," Minerva murmured. "Now. Sit. Let’s have some tea and a chat before I have to go down to dinner. I'm meeting Poppy after."

"Is she okay?"

Minerva hesitated and Hermione looked at her pointedly.

"Andy is still not home," Minerva muttered. "He was supposed to be back the week Robbie was born. The Ministry is insisting everything is fine but -"

"The Ministry have been known to lie."

"Quite."

"Can _you_ do anything?"

"If she asks, I can send a few owls looking for information, but I am not as popular there as I once was. It is probable that Albus will have to do some quiet investigations through the Order."

"I bet that's not true," Hermione smiled. "Everybody loves you."

"That is a gross exaggeration and you know it," Minerva arched her brow while Hermione outright laughed. "But enough of me. Tell me about your medical research. You've clearly been reading a lot," Minerva observed.

"What do you mean?" She swallowed nervously. Surely Minerva hadn't realised what she was up to. 

"You did a good job of healing Harry's side earlier. Poppy would be proud of you studying so conscientiously. As am I."

"Oh," Hermione blushed. "No. Um. Well, yeah I have been reading a bit. You wouldn't probably know but when we," she swallowed. "When we went to the Ministry?" Minerva winced and nodded. "I, well, someone - a Death Eater, I think his name was Dolohov -"

" _Dolohov_?" Minerva asked sharply.

"Yeah. He cursed me," Hermione sighed. "I, I'm not sure what with but," she rubbed her chest. "I was in the Hospital Wing for a week."

" _Dolohov_ ," Minerva repeated. " _Antonin Dolohov_?"

"Yeah," Hermione shrugged. "It was purple, whatever it was he hit me with," she shuddered. "I dunno, fire? A whip? I'd silenced him, so no one heard what sort of spell it was but Poppy had to treat me for a long time. And it hurt." She tried to smile but wasn't sure she succeeded as she looked at Minerva's outraged face. "A lot. I had to take, like, ten potions a day. No idea what they were either." She rubbed her chest again. “But I’ve been trying to do a bit of research since.”

"I wish I had known the full extent of your injuries,” Minerva frowned. “I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," she blinked, coming back to herself. "You had bigger things to think about and it wasn't anything like yours," she said, shaking her head. "We were stupid. That's about the only conclusion I've come up with. We were all so incredibly stupid. I should have -"

"You did what you thought was right," Minerva whispered, tucking her hair behind her ear. "And you stood by," she chuckled. " _Your brother_ , like you're supposed to."

"Yeah, but Harry did what _he_ thought was right and," she shrugged. "Look where that got him. Then and now."

Minerva groaned and closed her eyes, but Hermione just held her hand until she met her gaze again.

"I know," she muttered. "Which is why I had, until you lot, successfully _not_ blurred the line between student and teacher. Because as his -" she hesitated.

"Mama."

"I'm not. I mean, Harry -"

"Yeah, Min. You are," Hermione said gently. "And that's okay."

She laughed cynically but Hermione nodded encouragingly.

"I think he did try to say as much."

"He's not good with emotions. I mean, you're okay, but -"

"HERMIONE!"

Minerva set upon her, tickling her gently and laughing as she did.

"I do love you both. So much."

"I know," Hermione sighed, settling against Minerva's stomach, as usual. "Albus has been keeping him really busy doing their Horcrux thing. I haven't really had any time to help him. And, well, Quidditch was the only thing really grounding him."

"Baby, I want to -"

"I'm not asking you to," Hermione shook her head. "I’m just explaining, I guess. I feel like sometimes I'm the only one that knows him. Ginny does now too a bit, but," she frowned. "People forget he's still a boy, who lost his parents, who lost his godfather. They forget all he really wants to do is go flying with his friends. But he's got all this other stuff to do as well and he does it, because he cares. Because he _loves_ us. But he doesn't think he's good at anything," she growled. "I really hate his relatives."

"You don't know them, Hermione," Minerva said, though it sounded feeble, even to her ears.

"I know what they make him feel," she hissed. "Why can't you adopt him?"

"I tried," Minerva whispered. She looked at Hermione's wide eyes. " _You_ are not to tell him this, but I begged Albus to let me, us, or really for anyone else to take him. But he would not listen, thought it best to keep him away from the spotlight of the Wizarding world," she scoffed. "That was not a very nice year of our marriage."

"Huh, but you would have been a much better option! Who better to keep him out of the limelight?" Hermione muttered, frowning. Minerva looked at her questioningly but Hermione shook her head. "Just a thought, never mind. I just want him to be happy."

"Do you think he would like to come and spend some time here?"

"I wouldn't mind if he did," Hermione smiled sadly. "But I don't think he would. He's not, I mean - He doesn't get it. So when he gets angry, especially with people he likes, he doesn't really know how to process it all. I can shout at you and then cry on you and we can let it go."

She looked up cheekily to find Minerva staring at her sternly. 

"You know what I mean," she laughed. "We deal with it. Harry doesn't. He sits with it forever. Then just," she shrugged. "Bottles it up until he either buries it or it explodes."

"Alright," Minerva whispered. "I'll keep an eye on him.

They sat quietly for a moment while Minerva played with Hermione's curls.

"Do you know his favourite colour?"

"I’m honestly not sure he has one, why?"

"He needs new clothes."

"Mrs Weasley always knits him a green jumper," Hermione shrugged. "And Dobby gave him some funny socks in Fourth Year. They had snitches and broomsticks on them."

"Another man that likes bizarre socks," Minerva chuckled. "How ironic."

"What do you mean?"

"Albus adores socks that are, quite frankly, rather silly."

"I bet he doesn't get to be silly very often, out there," Hermione mused, making Minerva smile at the depth of love this girl was capable of. "I imagine going to all those meetings, knowing he is wearing silly socks, helps take the dullness out of them."

"I suspect that's exactly why he does it," Minerva grinned, kissing her softly. "I will have to tell Albus to ease back on their sessions."

"Did you not realise they were still doing all that?"

"I had forgotten, to be honest, what with everything else that has been going on. Albus is usually home by the time I wake."

"You need some more time together," Hermione grinned. "Maybe I should go for a sleepover somewhere."

Minerva rolled her eyes and tapped her nose. 

"Hopeless," Minerva muttered. 

"Seriously though," Hermione said. "We can ask Filius if he can look after the castle one night this week? He'd do it for you, I know he would. There's a really lovely bed and breakfast on the edge of the Forest of Dean that I sent my parents to a couple of years ago for their anniversary."

Minerva gave her a look.

"I got a lot of pocket money," Hermione chuckled. "You could go for the night! It's not like we can't reach you if something happened. Mipsy could find you, couldn't she?"

"Well, she could but that's not the point, darling. I -"

"Hello, my dears," Albus said tiredly as he came in. He took off his cloak and his hat and sat in the armchair with a groan. "Oh, it is good to be home again, finally."

"You and I have much to discuss, _dear_ ," Minerva said imperiously. 

"Oh-oh," Albus quipped, making Hermione giggle. "What have I done now?"

Hermione interrupted quickly. 

"I'd like to give you both a present," she said, avoiding Minerva's attempts to quieten her. She ducked under her Mama's hand and perched on the arm of Albus' chair. "There's a bed and breakfast near the Forest of Dean I’m sure you’d love. I just need to know what night you're both free." Albus opened his mouth to answer. "Bearing in mind that Mama is about to tell you that Harry is grounded for a while."

"What?"

"He and Draco Malfoy had a duel and they're both hurt. But it's sorted for now. Will you guys please go and enjoy a night away from the castle?"

" _Hermione_!"

"Knock knock," Poppy said, her head poking through the fire. "Minerva, I know you said later, but Severus is sitting with Mr Malfoy. Do you mind?"

"Come through, Aunty Poppy," Hermione said precociously, grinning as Minerva glared at her. "We're just talking about Mama and Albus going away for a night."

"Are we?" Poppy smiled faintly as Hermione hugged her. "What a nice idea."

"Darling, there really isn't time. It is a lovely thought though, perhaps over the -" 

Hermione watched as Minerva's whole body seemed to crumple and she glanced at Albus who met her eyes for barely a second. Hermione desperately willed for him to see how much she was _not_ coping.

"Actually my dear, how about this," Albus said gently. "You and I shall go to the Manor for a night, that way we are close by and Poppy can come and get us if there is anything untoward."

"What!" Minerva almost squeaked. Hermione laughed, seeing her realise she was outnumbered and she squeezed Poppy's middle before going over to her Mama, who looked quite put out.

"It's okay, Mama," she grinned. "I'll be good."

"Be good," Poppy interjected. "You? Nonsense. You can come and stay with me. You can show me all the things you've been learning. I need a decent apprentice."

"Really?" Hermione’s eyes widened. "Can I go, Mama? Please? Tomorrow night? There's no Quidditch tomorrow, Ginny said that Ravenclaw booked the pitch."

Minerva looked at her for a long time before rolling her eyes.

"No," she said sternly. "Not tomorrow, nor any day this week. It is possible there might be a day next week, but I shall not know until after the weekend."

"I'm not forgetting," Hermione said with a frown. "I want to do this for you."

"And I adore you for it," Minerva muttered, holding her face in her hands. "But it will not be this week."

"Fine," Hermione rolled her eyes. "Al, will you make sure she picks a day?"

There was a tiny pause as he realised what she'd called him and he beamed at her.

"Yes, darling, I promise I'll make her pick a day."

"Good," Hermione giggled. 

"All of you are hopeless," Minerva groaned, cupping Hermione's cheek. "Why don't you make yourself useful and go over to my desk. In the cupboard on the left-hand side is a bottle of your Aunt's favourite brandy."

"My Grandad used to drink brandy," Hermione said conversationally. "Look, Aunty Poppy," she grinned, bringing the bottle and the new photo frame back with her. "He's so cute!"

"You are both cute," Poppy said with a soft smile. "Are you staying?"

"I have a tonne of homework so I'm going to my room I think, that way you can talk about grown-up stuff and not worry about me," she smirked as she walked away. "Plus, Albus put a silencing spell on the door, you know," she winked at Poppy. "For _other_ reasons."

" _HERMIONE_!" 

-0-

They watched the bold little thing leave with a wave before Minerva snorted a little indelicately and held out a glass to her sister-in-law.

"Speak."

"Katie wondered whether you would check quietly and see if there was any news?"

"Has Andy still not returned?" Albus asked, and Minerva met his eyes.

"No," Poppy whispered. "And it worries me that they don't seem able to give a straightforward answer."

"What have they said?"

"That everything is proceeding as planned. That there was a change in the schedule. They even suggested bad weather!"

"Merlin," Minerva muttered, sipping the brandy in her hand. "Useful."

"Quite," she nodded. "Katie is at her wit's end trying to get answers, instead of looking after the baby.”

"I will reach out to Kingsley and have him check. If he cannot find any information we will do so ourselves," he said gently, making Minerva smile. 

"Thank you," Poppy sighed, sitting back looking relieved. Minerva made a mental note to send a letter to Katie and perhaps have Hermione do so as well. 

"She's a little precocious, isn't she," the Mediwitch quipped, after a while.

Albus snorted and Minerva rolled her eyes.

"She is that," Albus said quietly. "But a treasure, all the same."

Minerva's heart thumped happily. She still hadn't heard everything that had gone on while they were at the Manor together, but it seemed to have solidified their relationship and for that, she was so thankful. The prospect of Albus' demise was getting more real inside her head with every passing day. That Hermione would know him properly, before he, she shuddered, left them, was a happy thought for her. Not many people knew her husband as himself and she despaired at that. He was the funniest, kindest man she'd ever met and she was more in love with him now than she'd ever been.

"Min?"

"Sorry," she blinked, willing back the tears that threatened to escape. "What did you say?"

"I'll take her when you pick a day," Poppy smiled. "You two should take the night off. She's right about many things, but one thing I know for certain is that Filius won't mind."

"Between classes, Quidditch and Albus' correspondence, I don't have a free morning until next Thursday at the earliest, let alone a free day."

"So go after dinner Wednesday and return before lunch," Poppy said, as if it were that simple. "It's not a full day," she smirked. "But it's got most of the important hours in."

"Poppy," Minerva growled.

"I do not foresee a problem," Albus chimed in, smiling hopefully.

"You as well?" Minerva chuckled. "I see where Hermione gets it."

Poppy laughed and patted her thigh. 

"I'll be off. Thank you, both, for everything."

"You are family, Poppy," Albus said sincerely. "There's no need to thank us."

"All the same," she said, hugging Minerva when she stood. "See you at dinner."

Poppy left via the Floo and Albus got up and wrapped his arms around Minerva's middle, letting her lean on him tiredly.

"Are you not excited to join me for a salacious night at our home?"

"Oh!" Minerva said, barely concealing her grin. "Is that what you had in mind?"

He chuckled and pressed a kiss behind her ear, making her lips twitch. 

"Parenting has its drawbacks," he muttered, making her laugh outright. "She is everywhere, all the time."

"And yet you are so very dashing when you parent her, I cannot help but fall a little more in love with you."

"I am?" he asked suggestively.

"You know you are." She turned, kissing him gently. "I love you."

"I love you," he retorted, looking deep in her eyes.

"And I love you for trying, with Hermione I mean. And succeeding. It matters that she knows you. As I do."

"Not _quite_ as you do."

Minerva scoffed and shook her head while he chuckled. 

"You know what I mean."

"Minerva," Albus said softly. "We're going to have to discuss this at some point, you know."

"What?"

"Me."

"No," Minerva whispered, backing away. Her stomach turned itself into knots. "We aren't. I told you," she felt her heart stutter as she looked at him. "I told you at the beginning. This isn't happening. You have a duty _to me_ to fight this."

"Minerva -"

"Don't," she hissed, all softness gone from her now as she stared at him. "Don't you dare. You are _my_ husband. You are not _theirs_. _You are mine_."

"Darling -"

"I don't want to hear it," she hissed, going to the door and pulling on her hat. "I will see you at dinner."

She slammed the door behind her and took a moment before escaping into the corridor. Most of the students were on their way down to the Great Hall and she snapped at a few who were not-quite-running. Taking a deep breath, she decided to relieve whoever was on duty in the far corridors for some alone time and then she would go down to dinner later, not that she was hungry.

And she would _certainly_ not be thinking about _that_.


	60. Deuchainnean Joy agus Dìomhair - Joy and Secret Experiments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Spin and I utterly adore reading your reviews about what you think is going on and where you think it's going and what is going to happen next. We love reading about them and then panicking cos we never thought of that! lol**
> 
> **To that end, thank you, as ever, to Spin. She has worked tirelessly on this with me in between working long hours and putting up with my whinging. I love and adore you. Thank you for supporting me always.**
> 
> **Right, my loves. I've gone back and forth for days over whether to say something and I've eventually decided that I'm not. I will however say: stick with us. The answers that are eluding you now will be answered in time. We're not at the end yet and there IS time to wrap things up properly. Everyone breathe. **   
>  **However! I am also just gonna remind everyone very gently and very lovingly that I'm doing this for FREE.**   
>  **Spin is doing this for FREE while she's working a very real job with very real hours.**   
>  **And we're posting a chapter Every. Other. Day.**   
>  **If you're unsure of how much work that takes, ask my wife and my kid how much time I have spent with them while I've been doing this. Ask Spin how many real work hours she worked on like 5 hours of sleep the other day. So. Everyone just be chill. Thank you. I adore you all. Truly.**
> 
> _For disclaimer, please see Ch2._
> 
> -0-

The beauty of having friends and family that were obsessed with Quidditch was that Hermione had plenty of time to herself at the end of the school year. As the Quidditch finals got closer, Minerva was absent more, doing her level best to keep the Slytherins from hexing the Gryffindors and vice versa, as much as possible. 

The other good thing about being part of the Hogwarts family, as it were, was that she had plenty of Aunts and Uncles who all liked her Mama and were willing to do anything for her. One of whom was very good at potting up Wizarding plants. Especially Mandrakes, which Hermione surmised, might have a similar body structure to humans. It was that thought which had her hanging around Greenhouse Three after class, hoping to talk to Professor Sprout. 

"Um, Professor? Can I," she frowned. "Is there any way I can borrow a Mandrake?"

"Borrow?" Professor Sprout said, turning. "A Mandrake?"

"Yes," she winced. "Only, I -"

"My dear, a Mandrake is a difficult project. And not one I think Minerva would be happy with finding in your bedroom."

"Well, no," Hermione muttered. That much was true. "But I," she floundered for a reason. "Was reading about them and would love to do some more in-depth study of them."

Professor Sprout, who Hermione thought had never been too sure of her at the best of times, fixed a shrewd look on her face.

"Is that right?"

"Yes," Hermione said, selling it as best she could. "I know Herbology isn't my best subject but I did enjoy watching it grow," she blushed, then realised she had the perfect excuse. "While I could, I mean. I missed out on so much when I was Petrified."

A look of understanding came over the Professor's face.

"Oh," she frowned, pulling Hermione into her arms. Hermione winced as she squeezed tightly. She smelt earthy, with an added whiff of dragon dung. "Of course dear, I had quite forgotten. Of course you may take one. And a pair of earmuffs too, naturally. Now remember, dear, to make sure nobody else is home at the time. I do not want Minerva on my doorstep after fainting."

Hermione giggled at the thought, matching the amused smile on Professor Sprout's face.

"No, I promise. Thanks, Professor."

"Tosh," she said gently. "It's Pomona, dearest. It's only fair."

"Well," Hermione shrugged. "Thanks, Pomona."

"You're welcome, dear. Do you wish to take one now? It will need watering every day and in about two weeks it will need repotting. It does quite well indoors, though a bit of sun every now and then wouldn't hurt. You can always bring it back here for that, if you wish?"

"I'd love to, thanks," Hermione nodded, thinking that in two weeks it may not really be repottable. "I'd better go. Don't want Ma," she blushed. "Min to see it."

"Good girl," Pomona winked. "Good girl."

Hermione rushed back to Minerva's quarters and rushed up the last flight of stairs when she realised the time. Minerva would be home fairly soon and she _definitely_ didn't want to get caught with a Mandrake in the living room.

She had just managed to put it behind her trunk when she felt the woman come through the Portrait and she sighed to herself, throwing off her clothes and changing at breakneck speed so the dirt would be hidden as well.

"Hello, love," Minerva said, standing in her doorway. "Gracious, your hair is all over the place today."

"It's ‘cos you had an early meeting," Hermione teased. She didn't strictly need help putting it up anymore, but they had made it a little ritual in the mornings for Hermione to get up and have a cup of tea with her before she did her hair.

"Well," Minerva said, rocking them gently. "Come, let me deal with it now?"

She let Minerva lead her into the living room and Hermione wandlessly Summoned her favourite cushion, sitting between her Mama's knees so she had the leverage to deal with her messy hair. Today though, Minerva didn't immediately part it as she usually did. For a long time, Hermione sat while Minerva ran her fingers through the strands, breathing quietly until eventually Hermione stopped her and turned around.

"Mama?"

"Sorry, darling," she blinked, but Hermione could see the tears. 

"Mama, what is it?"

"Nothing, love. It's alright."

"But -"

"Please don't ask me, baby," Minerva said beseechingly.

"Is it about," she struggled to pick the right word. Ever since her Seanmhair had first said it, she'd started calling Albus ‘Papa’ in her head, but she was yet to utter it aloud. "Albus?"

"Darling, drop it. Please."

"But -"

" _Hermione_."

The tone was final, so she turned around and sat with her arms around her knees, blinking the tears into her jeans. Minerva's hands made a few half-hearted passes before she gave up the pretence and moved away. Hermione watched Minerva McGonagall, Transfiguration Professor and Deputy Headmistress curl up on her own sofa and cry into her hands. But, more importantly, that woman was her Mama and Hermione wasted no time in scrambling up beside her and wrapping her arms around her. She pulled them down, laying wrapped around her, trying to make her feel better, even though she was pretty sure it was a hopeless endeavour.

-0-

The Saturday of the final Quidditch match saw Hermione wandering out of her room in time to hug her Mama good morning, just as someone knocked on the door to her office. Things hadn't really got much better since the day she'd picked up the Mandrake, but Minerva certainly seemed to hide her tears now. She definitely was no longer crying in front of either of them - a fact she'd confirmed with Albus the last time she'd seen him.

Hermione waited while Minerva went out to see what was wrong and smiled when she came back not two minutes later, her arm around Harry's shoulders.

"Hey!" she said happily.

"Hi," he grumbled. "Sorry."

"Why?" Hermione asked, looking up at her Mama.

"Just didn't wanna be around all that Quidditch talk," he muttered, throwing off Minerva's hand and sitting beside Hermione.

"I get it," Hermione said, glancing at Minerva for any sign that she was going to tell him off for being rude. The look her Mama gave her made it clear that while she was unimpressed, she understood and instead of commenting, gathered up her hat.

"I'll pop back after breakfast for a little while," she said gently, kissing Hermione's hair and pausing as she stood in front of Harry. "Permit me?"

Harry frowned and Hermione leaned over and whispered in his ear, and he blushed but nodded. Minerva leaned over and kissed his hair too, lingering for a moment before stepping back and winking. 

"I love you both."

"Bye Mama," Hermione called as she left, turning to face Harry with an expectant look.

"So?"

"So what," he grumbled. "I can't play Quidditch and I get to spend my day with that slimy git."

"Okay," she shrugged. "So you can't," she grinned a little evilly. "Still got Malfoy good though, didn't you?"

"Hermione," he said, the corners of his mouth turning up a little. "Although I didn't mean for it to be that bad."

"You know he's probably faking some of it. I mean, Aunty Poppy doesn't talk about it but I know she thinks he should probably be out and about now. Instead, he's still milking it."

"Like with Buckbeak," Harry sneered. 

"Exactly." They sat for a moment before she spoke again. "So what's he doing?"

"I dunno," Harry muttered. "I just know it's something bad."

"Well, when you figure it out, let me know. I'll help with Min."

He smiled and leant back on the sofa, his stomach grumbling loudly. 

"Come on, let's have breakfast together and you can tell me how the Horcrux thing is going."

"No," he groaned. "I don't want to think about that."

"Alright," she smiled. "I can tell you all about my new cousin."

"Your new -"

She grinned and nodded, calling Mipsy and telling him all about Katie and baby Robbie while they feasted on a full breakfast. By the time they sat back, bellies stuffed to the brim, Minerva was back.

"I thought you'd be gone by now?" she asked, looking between them. "It's time for me to go down to the pitch."

"It won't kill him if I’m ten minutes late," Harry muttered.

"Harry Potter," Minerva said sternly. "You are not going to be late for your detention."

"Min -"

"Baby, _please_ don't make this harder than it is," she pleaded. "I wish with all my heart you were out there as well, although even if you could, I'm not entirely convinced you are recovered enough. If another player or Merlin forbid a bludger, hits your side, you could be seriously hurt!"

"Draco was allowed to play! He just chose not to last week, ‘cos he’s still up to whatever it -"

"That is out of my hands, little love,” she said loudly over him, drowning out the theory he kept repeating. Hermione winced at his tone. She really wished he could control his temper sometimes. “I must do what _I_ must. Severus must do as _he_ must."

"This sucks."

"I know," she muttered and Hermione saw how much Minerva meant it. She had no doubt it was absolutely killing her to have her prize Seeker out of the game. "But you'll be finished before the game ends I’m sure. And then you can come and join us."

"You reckon Snape's gonna let me out before it's done? Keep dreaming."

"I know you are angry, sunshine," Minerva said gently. "But you were in the wrong. And I am not to blame."

"Whatever," he huffed, walking out and slamming the door behind him.

"He -"

"Leave it," Minerva said gently. "Don't try and stick up for him, please. He's entitled to feel annoyed. I'm just happy that he doesn't hate me entirely."

Hermione giggled and sat on Minerva's knee.

"Oh, is that how it is?"

"Yep."

She nuzzled Hermione's cheek and chuckled as she pressed a kiss to her temple. 

"I'm sorry you can't come down with us either."

"I know this is about the only thing we don't have in common, but I don't love Quidditch, Mama. And I'm not that bothered. Other than of course, I want Gryffindor to win the House Cup. But," she scrunched her nose. "It doesn't interest me. Plus, I haven't forgotten that I'm technically suspended too," she grinned.

"Maybe this holiday I'll take you on a broom. It is one of the greatest feelings in the world to skim across the Loch as the sun rises."

"I'll take your word for it," Hermione shook her head. "Maybe we," she hesitated, knowing that her Mama didn't like thinking ahead right now. "Maybe I can take you to a football match!" Minerva laughed, making Hermione smile too as she looked up at the clock. "You're going to be late."

"Oh Merlin, I am. Thank you, baby."

She Summoned her hat and cloak and Hermione helped her with them. She kissed Hermione's nose and rushed out of the door without another word, leaving Hermione to herself.

"Brilliant," she grinned.

She sat for a while, making sure nobody came back and it was safe to proceed. She knew Albus was going straight down to the grounds from his office with the Cup, so she got up and retrieved the Mandrake from behind her trunk. It was a little wilty, but she'd been watering it as it said to in her textbook. She put it on the windowsill in the sun for a moment while she got everything ready.

She'd managed to steal a small knife from the Potions classroom two lessons ago and she laid it out on the towel she'd been using to hide her things in. Knife ready, she found the chapter on Mandrakes and made sure the books that Uncle Will had given her were close by. Before she started, she decided some plausible deniability may be needed in case something went wrong.

"Dobby?"

"Mistress!" Dobby bowed reverently when he appeared. "Dobby has missed his Mistress while she has been busy, yes he has!"

"Hi Dobby, I'm so sorry. You're right though, I have been so busy."

"Mistress is a great witch," he said solemnly. "She must help Harry Potter."

"I am helping him," she smiled. "And Professor Dumbledore too!"

"Whats a great Wizard he is."

"He is," Hermione said and for the first time, she agreed with that statement. "Dobby, can you do me a favour?"

"If I cans, Mistress?"

"Can you get me some potting soil from Greenhouse Three please?"

"Um -"

"Professor Sprout let me borrow a Mandrake for a special project I’m doing and I'd like some extra to repot it."

"Of course Mistress!" he said happily. "Anything for such a greats witch."

He snapped his fingers and a small bucket of soil appeared on the floor where he had been standing. She grinned. She didn't really like using him, but he was so very eager to please.

She rolled up her sleeves and put her hair up with a wave of her hand. She glanced between the windowsill and her bedroom door and decided that although it might be a bad idea to hide behind the silencing charm it would probably be safest. In doing so she would have no way of knowing when everyone came home unless she felt their magic, but would she be able to bank on that if she was engrossed in her experiment? Thinking for a moment, she moved everything into her bathroom and closed the bedroom door anyway, before closing her ensuite door as well. At least there'd be a bit of warning before she'd have to emerge.

Staring at the plant for a moment she grabbed the stems, before glancing up at herself in the mirror and rolling her eyes. She'd forgotten the earmuffs. Putting them on and making sure they were secure, she pulled hard on the Mandrake and winced as it came into view. It squealed for a while until she stunned it gently and to her surprise, it fell silent. She prodded it a little and finding it deadly still, she really hoped she hadn't killed it.

She took a few deep breaths, trying to remember it was a plant and not anything technically sentient and poked it with the sharp point of the knife. It didn't move. She cut a little bit off the end of one of its roots and it still didn't move. 

"Phew," she said to herself before slicing off a little more and watching it for a moment. 

Now that she'd done so, she saw the futility in her experiment. Mandrakes were not very complicated organisms. In fact, their insides looked quite similar to the cellulose structure of a turnip she thought, as she examined the bit that she'd cut off. She'd read that it was usually turned into powder, so she put it in a little bowl, under a stasis charm, and hid it beneath her sink. Turning back to the Mandrake she took off her gloves and reached out and touched the plant with a bare hand. She hadn't read anything about it being aggravating to the skin, but nevertheless she did so very carefully.

She closed her eyes as she touched it and tried to feel it with her magic. It was very faint and she frowned, wondering whether this was a good idea at all. 

"I might as well practise,” she grumbled to herself. “It's not like there's much else I can do it on."

She took a deep breath and tried to remember what her Mama had taught her about lighting candles. About the intent to light. So she willed the thing to grow. She opened her eyes and found it unchanged. Growling to herself she tried again. 

"Come on," she huffed. "Grow."

There was a surge of magic in her stomach and she blinked, finding the bit that she had cut off looking exactly as it had before she started mutilating the poor thing.

"Oh my -" 

Another wave of magic went through her and she frowned, peeking outside her bathroom door to see fireworks going off above the Quidditch stands.

"Uh oh," she muttered.

She quickly tidied up as best she could, shaking the Mandrake a little and waiting on tenterhooks for a moment. She frowned when it didn't move and though she was in a rush she spent some time prodding it again. She finally decided to splash it with some water and as soon as she did it screamed so much her mirror broke.

"Bother," she hissed. "Shut up, shut up!"

She jammed it back into the soil, pouring more around it and dousing it with water. She quickly hid the bucket of earth and hoped that her Mama didn't _really_ have a super-sensitive nose like her Animagus, before putting the Mandrake back behind her trunk. She'd just managed to throw a new set of clothes on when she felt her Mama's magic enter their rooms.

She flung open the door just in time to hear Minerva start yelling in happiness and she laughed as Ginny, blushing as red as her hair, came into view, being led in a jig by none other than Minerva McGonagall.

"Ginny! Ginny! GINNY, MY DARLING!" Minerva danced Ginny around the sitting room while Hermione laughed, watching on.

"Where's Al?" Hermione asked, sitting on the arm of the sofa.

"He will be here momentarily," Minerva cried. "He stayed to break up a small scuffle between the Gryffindors and the Slytherins coming back up from the stands. Oh, but Ginny! You were magnificent."

"I just caught the Snitch, Min," she chuckled, hugging Hermione once Minerva had let go of her.

"But you did so with such grace and poise. You reminded me exactly of your brother Charles up there. And you WON US THE CUP!"

"It does feel pretty good."

"Did we win?" Harry asked, barging in through the door out of breath. "Did we win? I heard the fireworks but Snape wouldn't -"

"Did we win?" Minerva laughed, spinning him around as well. "Of course we did!"

Hermione's eyes went as wide as Dobby's when Harry grinned and scooped Ginny up and snogged her. Minerva blinked once, twice and then realised what was happening and rolled her eyes skywards.

"I'm not here," she muttered, tugging on Hermione's ear and leaving the room. "I'm not here. If I'm not here, I can't see."

Hermione laughed and threw a cushion at the two of them, who went matching colours of scarlet as they realised what they’d just done.

"Tell me everything," Harry grinned, recovering first.

"Wait! Harry, you're bleeding!" Hermione said in horror as she saw his hands.

"It’s just a couple of paper cuts. I’m alright," he waved her off. "Tell me Gin. I need to know everything."

"Well -"

Hermione tuned it out and went into her room to get some numbing paste, but was met by Minerva as she stepped into the hall.

"Well hello, darling," she said gently. "Are they finished?"

"Yeah," she laughed. "I threw a cushion at them."

"Good," Minerva chuckled. "How was your day?"

"Great. I got loads of work done."

"Did you do some Herbology?"

"Um," Hermione panicked. "Why?"

"Because you've got earth on your cheek," she laughed, rubbing it with her thumb. "Silly."

"Oh," Hermione breathed. "Yeah, just a little. Pomona said I could."

"I'm not upset," Minerva smiled. "I'm glad you're getting out and about and meeting the other Professors outside of class."

"She smells funny," Hermione winced.

"She does," Minerva chuckled. "She always has. What," she frowned as she saw the paste in her hand. "Who is that for?"

"Harry, paper cuts apparently."

"I wish Severus would -" she met Hermione's eyes. "Never mind."

"I'll fix it."

"I know you will," Minerva whispered, kissing her hair. "Shower for you tonight, you smell like dragon dung."

"Sorry," she blushed.

Minerva chuckled and wrapped her arm around her as they walked back into the living room.

"Sorry about that, Min," Ginny blushed, nudging Harry's ribs.

"Yeah," he nodded, sounding genuine. "Sorry."

"I'm sure it won't be the last time," Minerva said sardonically. "Sit for a while, it will take half an hour at least for the party to start, although without the Twins I can only imagine whose turn it is to try and find the kitchens."

Harry, Hermione and Ginny looked at each other, knowing it would most likely be Ron who went to the portrait of the fruit bowl and tickled the pear. Deciding unanimously not to mention anything, she moved over to Harry's side and took his hand while Ginny started discussing the match again.

"That move was very impressive," Minerva smiled after a comment about one of the Ravenclaw Beater's being a little untoward. "I was out of my seat. I think had Albus not held onto my cloak I would have been across the field giving out detentions."

"I'd have liked to have seen you at the World Cup," Harry chuckled, flexing his hand. "Thanks 'Mione," he smiled. 

"We were there," she chuckled. "Though not in the same section as you were."

Talk of Quidditch went around and around and Hermione busied herself with trying to eat more Ginger Newts than her Mama. When they both reached for the last one, Hermione grinned and let her have it, getting a kiss on her cheek for the trouble.

After the tea was gone and the biscuits demolished, Minerva stood.

"Right, off you go, you two. Be good. Don't let me catch you after hours, do you hear me? Truly."

"Yes, Min."

"Got it." They said in stereo.

"Good."

Just as they turned to leave an owl appeared at the window and Minerva's eyes brightened considerably.

"Hermione, let it in. Harry? Wait a moment please."

"Yeah?" he said, nodding for Ginny to go on and coming back around the sofa.

"I have something for you," Minerva said gently, swapping the package that the big eagle owl had carried for ten Galleons and three Sickles, which Hermione lodged in the little pouch on its leg. It took off again without ceremony and Hermione closed the window and turned to watch.

"What do you mean?"

"I said I was going to get you some new clothes," she said quietly. "There's everything you need in there, in bigger sizes than you have. I didn't know exactly what you needed so I got a few of everything."

"You -"

He stared at the parcel as she held it out to him and Hermione felt the tears in her eyes as he looked up at Minerva.

"You bought me -"

"For you," she said, giving up the pretence and wrapping him in her arms. Hermione couldn't hear what was said but she knew how it felt when Minerva held you tight and whispered in your ear words that only you could hear. 

"Thank you," she heard Harry mumble. "I've never -"

"I know," Minerva whispered. "But you can ask now. Whenever you need something I will get it for you. Okay? And if anything needs exchanging just let me know."

"I -" he swallowed. "Don't know how to -"

"Just let me love you a bit, alright?" Minerva asked, chuckling as he nodded quickly. "Good," she smiled. "Go on then. Enjoy. Next time, you'll have to help me with the colours. Hermione and I had to guess."

"You -" He looked at Hermione wide-eyed and she blushed under the scrutiny.

"I didn't know she'd ordered anything, but we did try to work out your favourite colour."

"Green," he whispered, looking between them both, a smile brightening his face. "I really like green. M-" he cleared his throat. "Mrs Weasley’s jumpers are always green."

"Good," Minerva nodded in understanding. "Green is my favourite too."

He hugged her impulsively once more before racing out of the door and Hermione almost leapt into her Mama's arms.

"I love you, Mama!"

"I love you too, baby," she whispered. "Will you read to me?"

"Really?"

"Mhmm," Minerva smiled. "I'd like that. I have, perhaps, been shouting a little too much."

Hermione giggled and widened the sofa and sat her Mama down before joining her and patting her thigh.

"It's the best," Hermione grinned, when Minerva took up what was usually Hermione's position, curled up with her head resting on her thigh. Hermione’s hand ran through her long, silky hair as she read the latest Transfiguration Today, listening to Minerva sigh happily in the quiet of their home.


	61. Beagan fhìrinnean dachaigh - A Few Home Truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Interesting facts: 1) the story of how Minerva stood up too quickly under the bridge (which was mentioned in Ch59) was written by Spin. Quite frankly if you haven't read her Min-centric fics on FF, then why not?! 2) this was the final chapter for The Conegal Priestess that I wrote. I started it on one day, Spin wrote that bit, then I avoided finishing it. Probably because I knew it was the last. Well. I was in floods of tears as I wrote it & in a weird way, I hope you are too. Mostly I hope you enjoy it.**
> 
> **All the accolades in the world for my BFF Spin who is undeniably the best beta anyone could ask for. Seriously. She's incredible.**
> 
> _For disclaimer, please see Ch2._
> 
> -0-

She knew she was fussing. She'd been fussing for half an hour now and she knew that Albus' endless patience was running out. It used to be a game they played, back when they were courting. Minerva would fluster him and he would stand there, looking as serene as one of the marble statues at the Ministry, until finally, he couldn’t hold back anymore. 

After so long, they didn't play as often as they used to, but she still remembered the game.

"Mama," Hermione said sternly. She smiled as she straightened the Fourth Year essays on her desk. "They'll be exactly where you left them when you get back."

Her baby girl wasn't privy to her parents’ games and Minerva just smiled as she heard Albus huff.

"Right," he said, breaking protocol. "Come along."

"What?"

His arm snaked around her middle and she chuckled as he picked her up and spun her around. 

"No more. Let's go."

She grinned at him and his eyes softened. He pinched her side gently and let her go.

"Have fun at Aunty Poppy's," she whispered, taking Hermione in her arms. "Best behaviour."

"Despite what you all think, I am well behaved, you know," Hermione huffed, hugging her tightly.

"We know," Albus soothed. "However, trouble seems to have a nasty habit of following you around wherever you go."

"I'm pretty sure that's Harry's fault," she giggled.

"Well, still. Be good," Minerva said again, kissing her nose. "And look after your brother."

"I like it when you call him that."

"I like calling him that," Minerva chuckled. "Please be good?"

"You're only going to the Manor, Mama," Hermione shook her head. "You're not going to the moon." A look crossed her face. "Hey, Al could you -"

"Goodbye!" He called, wrapping his arm around Minerva with a chuckle. "Much love."

"Bye," Hermione waved cheekily. 

Minerva followed her husband through the Floo and across the road to their home, sighing happily as she shut the front door behind them and leaned against it. Albus busied himself, removing his cloak and hanging it up, but Minerva just stood there, smiling until he turned around. Feeling a little bold, she twirled her fingers and undid the buttons down the front of her robes without a word. Albus stepped forward but she shook her head and slipped off her outer robes, and Banished them to the bedroom.

"You are exquisite," he muttered, his eyes taking in her form. "You have always been exquisite."

She chuckled and pushed herself off the door and walked past him, putting a little sway into her hips as she made her way up the stairs. 

"You have a twinkle in your eye that I suddenly have time for," she smirked, making him chuckle. "I am, though, in need of a shower, so -"

He laughed and followed her up the stairs. She deliberately ignored her mother's arched brow as she walked past, moving straight to their bathroom and turning on the water. 

"Ah ah ah," he said as she started to remove her clothes. "That is _still_ my job."

She smiled and allowed him, sighing happily as his fingers traced where her clothes had been. She gasped as he hovered on a rather ticklish spot, pressing kisses along her bare shoulders. They stepped under the water together and she sighed as the warmth engulfed them both. She wondered what it would take for them to be able to stay like this for the rest of their lives, cocooned in stillness together like this.

She watched him lather up a washcloth and smiled gently as he dragged it over her, before she turned and did the same. There was no noise besides the rush of water and their quiet panting and gulps for air. She met his eyes and stood on her toes to kiss him, dropping the cloth as his arms went around her waist and their bodies pressed together. They made love in the shower and then, a little after they had caught their breath, he moved them to their bed, where Albus loved her so thoroughly, she thought she could die happy in that instant. 

The bed covers had been kicked off and they lay beside each other, the cool air doing wonders for their bodies before he sighed and rolled onto his elbow. 

"Min?"

"Mhmm," she said languidly. "Surely you don't -"

"Darling, no," he said apologetically, capturing her hand where it had been wandering down his chest. She looked up at him, a frown beginning to make itself known on her face as she sought understanding. 

She yanked it back when she found it.

"You absolute bastard!"

"Minerva."

"You," she stood from their bed, her chest heaving in anger. "You brought me here to talk about," she pressed her lips together. "About -"

"About my death."

"GO TO HELL!"

"Minerva!"

The door to their room slammed in front of her, missing her face by barely a hair’s breadth and she spun around.

"Don't. You. Dare."

"Min -"

"Albus, you let me out of this room, or I swear to Merlin, I will -"

"I AM DYING!"

" _SHUT UP!_ "

He stood and walked slowly around the bed, standing in front of her with a robe outstretched. She shivered and took it with a growl, pulling it on around her shoulders without saying thank you.

"I'm dying," he repeated, softer this time. 

She shook her head, feeling her heart crumbling into dust in her chest. As she struggled to comprehend his words, she felt his hand on her cheek and she desperately wanted to get away, while at the same time she needed to feel him nearer. She just couldn't cope anymore. She burst into tears, her face in her hands, wanting to simultaneously curse every single living thing on the planet for taking her husband from her and curse him as well for being so stupid.

"I c-can't lose you," she stuttered as she tried to catch her breath. I can't. There are still too many things I don’t know, that you don’t know about me. I want to share everything with you. I can’t - I’m not ready -”

“What did you want to know?” he chuckled sadly. 

“Don’t, Albus! Just, don’t -”

He brought both hands up to tangle in her hair - that damned awful blackened one was so close, brushing against her ear. She was powerless to stop the sobs that were wracking through her again and she tried to pull away, to get away from his hand and its constant reminder, but he just held on tighter and rested his forehead against hers. Her own arms hung limply at her side, she didn’t know if she wanted to hold him or not as she simply stood there struggling to maintain any semblance of control. 

How long they stayed there like that she didn’t know, but she could feel Albus’ tears falling and running into her own. He shifted, and placed a kiss to the top of her head and then paused. 

“You never did tell me the true story of how you did this.” 

He kissed her parting again and she closed her eyes at the sensation. That particular scar was under her hairline and virtually unseen. She only remembered it now and then if she caught it brushing her hair, but what did it matter now.

“Tell me?”

She laughed despite herself; it had been a ridiculous moment, one she wasn’t especially proud of and she knew the others weren’t either. But it had cemented the friendship of their little group. 

“It was stupid, it doesn’t matter -“

“It matters to me, my love. I want to know what happened. Please don't feel that you are alone in this, I too have so many things I want to know about you. Tell me.”

She took a deep, wobbling breath before she felt able to speak. “You had been away. The first summer after Harry -“ She looked up at him. “You were in Albania. You knew even then, didn’t you? Knew V-Voldemort wasn’t dead.”

“You knew I suspected as much. But that doesn’t explain this, does it?” 

He pressed a further kiss to her head, and they looked steadily at each other for a long while. Eventually, she gave in, like she almost always did, powerless under the effect of his sparkling eyes. 

“It was Ro’s fault,” she began. 

“Isn’t it always?” Albus smiled and she felt herself give a watery smile too. 

“We’d been celebrating the end of term in the village -”

“By the village you mean The Three Broomsticks, I take it?”

“Shush you,” and she tapped him lightly on the chest. “Did you want to hear the story or not?” With a great show of strength, he picked her up and carried her back to their bed, where they snuggled down in one another’s arms. 

“So Rolanda was leading you astray," he smirked. "As usual. Continue.”

She huffed and shook her head in good humour. “Pomona was a little worse for wear and the three of us were trying to get her back to Filius in one piece. She saw some plant or other down by the stream and before we knew it we were chasing her down the bank, trying to stop her from ending up head first in the water. We were all a little tipsy, I must admit, but Pomona was the worst.”

“1982? Oliver had just finished his N.E.W.T.s, hadn’t he?”

“You might be right, I don’t remember,” she murmured. “Anyway, Poppy stumbled into me and I only managed to catch myself by holding onto Ro. The three of us just about stayed upright, only to watch Pomona land squarely on her backside in the mud. Ro decided it would be a good idea to clean her off in the water, and kept dunking her under with a _Leviosa_.” She really did laugh at the memory this time, she could still remember Pomona’s screams - a hysterical mixture of horror and laughter.

“Somehow we ended up sitting under the bridge while Pomona dried off and Ro pulled out a bottle of brandy from her robes. She still says Rosmerta is never generous enough when pouring doubles.”

“Not as miserly as Aberforth, I’d wager. Is this why you no longer like to drink it?”

“Exactly. I had enough that evening to sink a troll to its knees. We stayed there for hours. It was one of those balmy summer nights and I remember watching fairies dancing on the breeze -” 

“Sure that wasn’t the brandy?” he asked playfully, and she swatted him on the nose.

“We talked about everything and nothing, passing the bottle between us. I was the first one to get up from what I remember, but unfortunately, I had miscalculated the height of the bridge. We really had had rather too much to drink. Cracked my head open. Good thing Poppy was there, even if she couldn’t quite keep her wand steady.”

She trailed off, distracted by memories of Albus returning from Albania not long after that. 

"Why did you marry me?" she asked suddenly.

"Because I fell in love with you," he said simply, looking down at her with a frown.

"Why?"

"My darling," he muttered quietly. "You have to ask? After all these years?"

"You could have had anyone in the world, Albus, yet you chose me? You could easily have turned me down and I know that you say I insisted and that," she remembered their quiet discussion in her quarters while Hermione was in the hospital wing. "That you love me, but _why_?"

"Because in your eyes I saw the most beautiful possibilities for our future," he whispered, his hand tangling in her hair as she picked up her head. "And I wanted that. With you."

"You didn't really feel -"

"I did you a great disservice by allowing you to believe that we only got married because you asked. I had hoped that, after this year especially, I have proved otherwise?"

"You have," she sighed, resting her cheek against his heart. She had no more tears left to cry, though the desolation was rolling through her in waves.

"I want you to know that I have made arrangements," he stated matter of factly after a while. "It is all taken care of."

"You have -" 

She glared at him as anger once again overtook the devastation. 

"You've planned your own funeral?"

"Yes," he said calmly.

"Without me?"

"Would you have helped?" he asked, not unfairly.

She got off him and stood by the window, her hands clenching and unclenching as she struggled to contain her magic.

"You did not want to talk about it. Aberforth has everything in hand."

"Aberforth?" she hissed. "Over me?"

"Darling -"

"Don't you dare!"

He held up his hands in surrender and she turned back to the window. Even her beloved Loch could not fill her with peace on this night. She heard him leave the room but she did not follow. She wrapped her robe tighter around herself and leaned against the cold window, letting it soothe the roiling anger in her belly.

She had not realised in doing so, the desolation would come back fourfold. She crumpled to the floor and sobbed into her knees. It was how Albus found her, she didn't know how long later. He scooped her up, as he always did, and carried her safely cocooned in his arms to the bed. She wanted him desperately to tell her it was all some sick joke, this wasn’t really happening, but more than that she _needed_ him to. She needed him with her. Forever. She couldn't, no, she _wouldn't_ go on without him.

"Albus," she pined. "Please don't leave me. Please."

He looked at her, pulling off his glasses and rubbing his eyes.

"I wish I didn't have to," he whispered, sliding in beside her. "Oh, Minerva, I wish I did not have to."

"Please don't leave me."

She sobbed into his neck and his arms around her tightened. She felt his body shaking with repressed grief, and soon his own hot tears followed, shed into her hair.

"I love you, with all of my heart, Minerva. With every aching part of me, I love you. I don't want to go," his voice broke as he cried. "Oh darling, I don't want to go."

She sat up, using his chest as leverage, though her arms were wobbly as she shuddered for breath. She cupped his face and stared into his eyes. It was her magic that took the lead this time, as it merged with his. Hers that drew them together, because as angry as she was and as heartbroken as she felt, she loved him and he was hurting.

He gasped, his sapphire eyes turning dark as he experienced her love, her loss and her heartache all at once.

She squeezed her own eyes tight, trying to tamp down on all of the hurt and concentrate instead on the good that they had experienced together. She slid her thigh over his middle and sat up a little straighter, tangling her fingers in his good hand to anchor them together. She showed him those moments that he hadn't realised made her love him so much more.

Taking time to demonstrate a spell to a struggling student, back when she had first started teaching. A quiet word to her, before he made her laugh and walked away not thinking anything of it. The way he pulled tricks on their colleagues; a well-placed whoopie cushion on Rolanda's chair, or a wobbling table-leg to annoy Severus' sensibilities. And then the moment they first started courting. How nervous he'd been when he had picked her up to go for a picnic. How smart she'd found him dressed, in Muggle clothing no less, so as to not arouse suspicion in the village she had lived in at the time.

She kissed him then as she showed him how cherished she felt the first time his lips had hesitantly brushed hers. It had been raining and their date had been a disaster, but he'd walked her to the door and before she'd gone in, he'd cupped her cheek and pressed a gentle kiss to her mouth. He moaned, tears running down his face and into his beard as she opened her eyes again to see her husband. Her _husband_ , crying so openly in front of her.

"I love you," she whispered, their entwined magic doing a good job of calming her. "I have loved you for most of my life."

"I have never loved another as I love you, Minerva," he confided, blinking hard. "I need you to know that nothing I have ever done was meant to hurt you."

"I know, my love," she sighed, closing her eyes again. "I know."

She rested her forehead on his and showed him more of their life together. The first time they had properly kissed. The first time they had danced together at the Ministry Ball. The day that they had married and how happy she had been to see him in his black tuxedo, standing so stoically at the altar until he had finally turned and met her eyes.

"Minerva -" he muttered, tangling his hand in her hair and pulling her mouth to his.

As they kissed, more images poured forth for them to share. The way he held her during Voldemort’s first war, when the nightmares came. The way he had soothed her when she was hurt and she had done the same for him. The way they had cried together when their baby had died, and then -

She blinked as more memories flashed between them. The way he held Harry in his arms, the night after Voldemort's demise. The sorrow in his eyes when he told her she couldn't take him. When he told her _they_ couldn't be the ones to bring him up. The way he had returned to their bed one night and cried against her neck after meeting Harry beside the Mirror of Erised. The fear he had felt when he'd realised Harry was alone and facing Voldemort. So many times. And then, again, the moments between him and Hermione. The not-so-little girl who had stolen Minerva's heart and had brought them back together after a lifetime of tiny moments but necessary secrecy. She pulled away a little as the memories stopped.

"Soulmates can't die, Albus," she whispered, realising the truth of it. "Because I carry a part of you with me, forever."

He took a long, shuddering breath and she felt her magic wrap around them both like the cocoon she had imagined earlier. He pulled her lips back to his and kissed her again. She moaned against his mouth as his hand travelled along her shin and up her thigh, guiding her back to him. He sat up, holding her hips tightly as he pressed endless kisses over her chest.

Their lovemaking wasn't fast, nor was it slow. They rocked together gently, Albus' tears mingling with hers and her magic merging with his as they kissed each other and tried to pull the other impossibly closer. She felt her end nearing and tensed her muscles, making him groan against her throat. He came first, trembling with the intensity and she followed a moment or two after, as his fingers bruised her sides. They sat panting, pressed together everywhere they could be until he took a great shuddering breath and looked up at her as her magic let him go.

She smiled, though she didn't feel like it was a very honest one, and smoothed his wayward hair from his face. She pressed a long kiss to his forehead and held him tightly to her, pressing his ear against her heart this time. She couldn't cry anymore but held him quietly until she felt him drifting off. Manoeuvring him gently down onto the pillows, they lay with their arms and legs entwined as she wandlessly tucked the sheets around them to ward off the cold. 

She would never agree with the way things had been done, but she knew, without a doubt, that she loved Albus with an intensity that seemed impossible. And though she would likely be angry for a long time to come, he needed her.

Above all, she was his wife, his soulmate.

And she loved him. 

And she would love him forever. 

Because soulmates never die.


	62. Teintean dachaigh - Home Fires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Everyone got a bit worried the last chapter was the end! I'm one part insulted you know - that you think I would just leave it there?! Nothing's happened yet :P I know I said it was the last bit that I wrote but ... look there was a whole thing. I have most of the beginning and the end. I had no late-middle. So I had to go stitch them together. By the way - writing that way? 0 stars, would not recommend.**
> 
> **For those few of you wondering why it was necessary, a few chapters back, to make a big deal out of Hermione's new extended family - a) you need to trust me more and b) here's why.**
> 
> **As always, my love and loyalty to Spin are unending. I cannot accurately describe to you how lucky I am to have her in my life, but also looking through my fics.**   
>  **(Even if she does tell me off quite severely when someone Apparates out of Hogwarts. *it was just that one time*)**
> 
> _For disclaimer, please see Ch2._
> 
> -0-

The darkened rooms were silent at such an early hour, save for the soft snores of two people who were fast asleep in front of the dying embers in the fireplace. Hermione stirred a little in her Aunt's arms as something made her skin tingle. Suddenly, a flair in the fire disturbed the two and a cry pierced the early morning.

"Mum! Mum, please!"

Hermione blinked awake and Poppy sat up suddenly when it came again.

"Mum!"

"Katie?"

"We're at St. Mungo's. Andy -"

She disappeared abruptly and Poppy automatically grabbed Hermione's hand as she shot up from the sofa where they'd fallen asleep the night before, looking through old photo albums.

"St. Mungo's, William Pomfrey's office."

Hermione, still in her pyjamas, was pulled behind her Aunty through the Floo with no questions asked. It wasn’t until she saw her surroundings that she understood exactly what they’d done.

"Oh," she whispered, as she realised where she was. "Mama is so going to ground me again."

St. Mungo's was not somewhere she'd spent a lot of time, for which she was very thankful. In fact, the only time she had been here before was when they had all visited Mr Weasley last Christmas. Shaking away the memory she gripped Poppy's hand as they raced out of the office they'd emerged in, down corridor after corridor until Poppy stopped suddenly, looking at her with wide eyes.

"Oh Merlin," Poppy breathed.

"It's alright," Hermione shrugged. "Family emergency, right?"

"Sweetheart, I don't have much time and I don't know what we're walking into." Poppy glanced at the double doors in front of them. "If," she swallowed. "Darling, if it's Andy, I don't know what -"

"Aunty Poppy, it's fine. Let's go. I won't get in the way."

Poppy pulled her in and kissed her hair. “No, Hermione. You must return to the school! Go back to the office and Floo to Hogwarts. I don’t know what I was thinking, bringing you with me. Here," she said, pulling off a ring Hermione had noticed she always wore. "Put this on." She performed a quick sticking charm to Hermione’s finger. "This will make sure you can get back into Will's office. Go back to Hogwarts. Ask Professor Flitwick to -" Someone raced in through the doors they were standing outside of. "Darling, I need to be in there.” The doors banged open again and they were immediately affronted by a multitude of voices all trying to be heard over one another.

It was bedlam.

Hermione's hand was promptly dropped as they both took in what was going on. There were two beds with about twenty Healers around them. The chaos was excruciatingly loud and she stood on tiptoes trying to get a look as Poppy stepped forward and parted the crowd with a few words.

Everything stood still as her Aunty froze, looking between the two beds.

"Will?" 

Hermione crept forward too, taking advantage of the lull and staring at her Uncle through the crowd of Healers. He was a funny grey colour and she saw his eyes were bloodshot as they darted all around the room. He was trying to speak so Hermione threw out all thoughts of flying under the radar and raced around his bed. She wandlessly Summoned some water and held it carefully while he took a sip.

"Thanks, love," he croaked. "Pops? Poppy?" He waited until his wife blinked, meeting his eyes. "I'm fine. Andy isn't... Pops, save Andy. Now."

The command, though weak, seemed to galvanise the Healers. The melee began again and Hermione watched on, pressing herself as close to the wall as she could to remain out of the way. She lost track of time as one by one the Healers went to Andy’s side, eventually leaving her Uncle alone. All she could do was stare at him in horror as he lay there trembling, until she was brought back to her senses when he moaned. She shuffled forwards and hesitantly touched his arm, but he hissed in pain and she quickly stepped back, knocking over the water.

"'S alright," he mumbled. "Skin hurts."

She noticed Katie standing by the other bed, baby Robbie crying fitfully in her arms and looking beseechingly at her. She nodded and met her halfway, taking Robbie carefully and walking back to her Uncle's side.

"Need you to... do something for me." It seemed to be costing him all of his energy to make her understand what he wanted to say.

"Yes, Uncle Will?"

"Find your -" He gasped as a full-body twitch ripped through him, making him screw up his face in agony. "Find yeh Mama, tell her... Dragon's burning. She'll know..."

"But -"

"Take Robbie. Don't let... out of sight."

"But -"

"Through the doors... two rights, a left then... ‘nother right." He groaned as one of the Healers pushed her out of the way and started casting spells. "Hospital wing. It's," he groaned again. "Only connected..."

Hermione felt her heart stop as she watched his eyes close and she swallowed hard as a dozen more Healers seemed to swarm around him again. In the midst of all this chaos, she only knew one thing for certain.

She needed her Mama.

She ran, clutching Robbie as tightly as she dared to her shoulder. She followed her Uncle's instructions but flew past his office the first time, sliding to a stop in front of the potion trolley, before spinning around and opening the door without issue when she touched the knob.

She assumed babies could travel by Floo, but nevertheless, she saw Will's lime green Healer's robes on the back of the door and she shrunk them without a thought, covering Robbie and activating the fireplace, not caring that she tipped the little pot of powder over in her haste.

"HOGWARTS, HOSPITAL WING!" 

They spun through the grates but Hermione didn't watch, instead, she focussed on holding Robbie as securely as possible. When she spun out into Poppy's office, she realised that running through the castle clutching a baby would be more than a little suspect. She glanced around, trying to think, when Robbie's quiet cry gave her an idea.

"Fawkes!" He exploded into view in a cacophony of fire and light. "I need Mama, right now."

She'd never travelled with Fawkes before and she wished she had more energy to pay attention as she burst into being at the foot of her parent's bed at the Manor.

"Mama?"

Neither of them stirred but Hermione turned away quickly as she saw her mother's bare shoulders in the low-burning candlelight. She needed to make more noise.

"MAMA!"

She lifted the bed just a little, grunting with the effort and cancelling the spell so it dropped back to the floor with a bang.

She heard their cries and knew they were awake.

"Al?" She heard the covers rustling. "Herm- Shit," she heard her Mama swear and more rustling. "Baby? What are you -"

"Uncle Will and Andy are at St. Mungo's. He, he told me to tell you that the Dragon's burning?"

Minerva swore again, quite badly this time and they rushed past her pulling on hastily buttoned robes.

"Stay here," Albus ordered, glancing back at her from the top of the stairs. "Do not leave the house."

She didn't have time to reply as they left together and the front door slammed behind them. She stood, breathing hard in the doorway to their bedroom hoping beyond hope that everyone was alright. She wasn't sure how long she stood there until Robbie suddenly made enough of a noise that she realised she'd been left alone with the baby for the first time ever.

"Oh," she said, staring down at him. "Oh no."

"Hermione?"

"Seanmhair?" Hermione said desperately, moving to stand in front of the portrait. "What do I do?" [Grandmother]

"Mo ghaol, what's going on?" [My love]

"I," she swallowed, rocking Robbie gently. "I think Will and Poppy's home was attacked. Uncle Will," she realised she was crying. "He's at St Mungo's. With Andy, Katie's husband. They -" 

"Oh Merlin, no!" she gasped. Hermione whimpered, making Robbie squirm. "Easy, Hermione," Isobel soothed. "Easy ogha. It's alright. Deep breaths. It's okay." [granddaughter]

She tried to catch her breath, but with Robbie now properly crying it was pretty difficult. 

"Hermione?" Isobel said sternly, making her pause. "Get Mipsy."

"Mipsy!" Hermione said thankfully.

"Little Mistress!"

"Can you -"

"Of course," she smiled, taking the baby. At once his cries quietened. "Does little Miss needs some chocolate?"

Hermione didn't answer but she didn't miss the pointed look between the house elf and her grandmother's portrait.

"I get's some."

She clicked her little claws and held some out to Hermione, who took it gratefully, sitting tiredly on the top step.

"Eat," Isobel encouraged her. "Then tell us what happened."

She did as she was told, sighing as she leaned against the bannister.

"Katie Floo-called us an hour or so ago. Mama and," she sniffed. "They were here, it was supposed to be a nice night for them and I was staying with Poppy. Then Katie called and Aunty Poppy and I rushed to St Mungo's. I don’t think she even realised I was with her until we were already there. But then we saw them, Will was covered in blood and Andy was too, I think." She shivered, remembering how she last saw her Uncle. "He kept twitching. And he was a weird colour, and I don't -" She curled her arms around her knees. "It's one thing knowing there's Death Eaters out there. It's another thing facing them," she rubbed her chest. "But it's something else entirely when they come for your family."

"Darling, why don't you let Mipsy take the bairn for a while and curl up in your bed?"

"I was told not to let him out of my sight," Hermione whispered. "And I'm not going to. Only," she shrugged. "I don't know how to take care of a baby."

"Mipsy shows you, little Mistress," the elf said gently. "It will all be’s okay."

"Thanks," Hermione sighed. 

"Go with Mipsy, darling. She'll show you and then you can come back here once he's changed and fed."

"Promise?" Hermione asked, her lip trembling. She couldn't get her Uncle Will's bloodshot eyes and his look of utter pain out of her mind.

"I do," Isobel nodded. "I'll be here."

Hermione followed Mipsy downstairs and into the sitting room, where she watched as Mipsy explained how to change him. Despite it all, she found herself laughing when she had a go and got the poppers on his little suit all wrong. She didn't know whether he was bottle-fed or not, so Mipsy made him up a bottle that was quickly guzzled down. It wasn't ideal, Hermione knew that, but it was an emergency. By the time they were finished and Robbie was dozing in Hermione's arms, she was exhausted.

She trudged back up the stairs and after Isobel had a quiet word with Mipsy a little nest of blankets was made on the landing, under Isobel's portrait. Mipsy snapped her fingers again and a beautiful, if a little old-fashioned, cradle appeared that Hermione put Robbie in carefully before sliding down the wall beside him. She rocked him gently for a long time until finally too tired to disobey, she did as she was told and lay down, pulling a blanket over her. The last thing she heard was Isobel singing a lullaby over them both before she fell asleep.


	63. Fìrinn pianail - A Painful Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Here we are! I loved sneaking another sort-of cliff hanger onto you all. And loved that you all loved it lol Spin and I have had such a busy few days! I feel like I've been chasing my tail! Consequently, I've not replied to anyone yet so I'll be doing that now! It's also evident cos I was still making tiny changes at 3:15! My apologies!**
> 
> **As always, and forevermore, Spin has my undying love forever. She is without a doubt the greatest and most amazing person and beta ever.**
> 
> _For disclaimer, please see Ch2._
> 
> -0-

Minerva and Albus arrived at Lair y Ddraig without warning. She glanced up and down the country lane, checking their surroundings before looking at her husband. Light was just beginning to colour the sky, but it was still darker than not. He put his finger to his lips and placed his hand on the gate to request entry into the wards. Recognising a friend they swung open, allowing them to step onto the cobbled path but as they rounded a small thicket of trees they stopped dead in their tracks and stared. Five Death Eaters, laughing and jeering, were doing their level best to circumvent the protections and demolish the house. She gripped Albus' hand and he nodded, pointing her towards the opposite direction where they could circle them and, hopefully, apprehend them all.

The plan seemed to be working until one of them happened to turn around at the sound of a car out of sight, but driving fast down the lane nearby. Albus was just a little slower than he needed to be and within no time at all, they were fighting to the death.

Minerva tried not to think about how much she was _not_ prepared for a skirmish after such a late and emotional night. They barely had a couple of hours of sleep between them. She ducked under a few cocky _Bombardas_ , turning her face against the explosion of the flower pot behind her. 

Poppy would not be impressed; they were her prized begonias.

Taking a deep breath, she transformed into her Animagus and sprinted around the back of them, using the house for cover. She got one with a well-placed _Stupify_ and the others quickly realised who their opponents were. Albus did his best to imprison them in the grounds before they could escape, but one disappeared before he could place the anti-apparition charms. Another slammed to the ground after trying to spin away, allowing Minerva to conjure the ivy growing up the house to wrap around his limbs and pin him to the wall. 

Two of them remained, firing doggedly as she and Albus tried to apprehend them. One Death Eater was digging in their cloak for something and she realised they'd be escaping via Portkey if they didn't do something about it soon.

"Al!"

He'd seen it too and her shout only served to spur him on. She moved when he did, and they closed in on the pair. She apologised to Poppy in her head and cast her own _Bombarda_ on the flowerbed in front, clearing the obstacles that had been hiding them. They flew back a few feet and one of them lost his mask.

Minerva stopped and stared but Albus cast a _Protego_ in front of them as she met their enemy's eyes.

"You!" she screamed.

"It's McGonagall!" the other called. "Hurry!"

She started casting as many spells as she could remember, screaming them out as she fired off one after the other. 

"Minerva!"

"ANTONIN!"

She started uttering the words she'd only said twice in her life, but before she finished the spell he grabbed his fallen mask and threw himself onto the other Death Eater and they vanished.

Albus' hand grabbed her wrist at the last minute and the jet of green light hit a small conifer in the corner of the garden. She screamed into the air and ripped her arm away from him, stumbling into the herbaceous border and vomiting.

"Calm down," he said gently, his hand on her back. "It's alright."

"I didn't -"

"I know," he muttered.

She stood for a short while, her hands on her hips, breathing loudly until she'd calmed down enough to survey the damage.

"How -"

"Andy must have led them here, coerced or otherwise; they should not have been able to find them," he muttered. "However, we do not yet know what the circumstances of his return are."

"But -"

"Their possessions seemed to have mostly survived, no doubt due to the protections we cast upon them. I will stay and make sure it all goes to the Manor. You go to St. Mungo's, my darling. Make sure they are safe. I will have the Order follow as soon as they are able."

"Albus, the children! Hogwarts -"

"I know, my darling, Filius will handle it. We were not due back until lunch, but I will send him a message all the same," he said, looking at her pointedly. She felt tears welling in her eyes. "So many things, never enough time."

"Don't remind me again."

"You _must_ come to terms with it, my love. Do not ignore it now in favour of feeling it later."

"Don't tell me how to mourn you, Albus," she whispered. "Don’t you _dare_. I will do so on my own time, in _my_ way, on _my_ terms. But I will do as I must, as you have done as _you_ must."

"As long as you know that I love you, ‘til the end of time."

She smiled a watery smile and Apparated away before she made the mistake of kissing him in front of the Ministry’s Magical Law Enforcement Hit Squad, who had just arrived on the scene. 

-0-

Despite the early hour, St. Mungo's was as busy as ever and she strode through the reception area at a fast clip, her boots signalling to all who heard that there would be no stopping her.

"Healer McGonagall," she shook her head. "Pomfrey, and Auror Jones? Where are they?" she demanded of a frazzled looking receptionist. A young girl named Anne, if she remembered correctly, who had been at Hogwarts the same time as Katie. 

"The Director is in the Spell Damage ward, Professor. The Auror who came in with him is in Urgent Cases."

Minerva didn't correct her, Will often ended up running most of the hospital from what Poppy said. Instead, she closed her eyes against the rising bile.

"Thank you."

As she stepped out of the lift and onto the Fourth Floor, her hands got a little clammy and her chest tingled. It had been here where she had spent most of her time after the Stunners incident and where Will practised most of his medicine. For now, though, her family was somewhere close by, and she needed to get to them desperately.

She marched in, seeing Katie standing outside a private room with tears running down her face. When Katie saw her, she threw her arms around her Aunt's neck and Minerva held on tight as she sobbed on her shoulder.

"Easy sweetheart, it's okay. It will all be alright."

"He," she sobbed hysterically. "Andy, he -"

"Breathe," she said gently, her hand in her hair, kissing her temple. "Deep breaths. Easy now."

Minerva rocked her gently until her sobs became shuddering breaths.

"He was captured and they didn't tell me. They’ve been torturing him for weeks. He led," her whole body shuddered. "He led them home. To Mum and Dad's. Dad was there, he wasn't," she sniffed. "Wasn't supposed to be but when they saw him, they asked him to join them. Told him they’d save Andy if he did. They thought he was just Mum's husband at first, I think. Except then, someone realised who he was. I hid upstairs with Robbie! I was so scared, I didn’t know what to do. And now he’s -"

"Shh, shh. You did the right thing, you kept him safe.” She cupped her niece’s chin and made her see the truth of it in her eyes. “That was exactly what you were meant to do.” 

"I -"

"Breathe," Minerva coached gently. "Calm down, then tell me everything you remember from the start."

Katie did as she was told and took two deep breaths before nodding.

"Dad, he called out when he saw Andy arrive. I was halfway down the stairs with Robbie when he yelled out that he was a Healer and I realised they mustn’t be alone. So, I went back upstairs. It was," she shook and Minerva's heart broke as she held her tightly. "I tried to listen but I couldn't hear all of it. They talked for a little while and then there was a shout. Dad," she shuddered and looked up at her with wide, tear-filled eyes. "Aunty Mina, he screamed for so long. I just wanted him to stop screaming. I couldn't -"

"Easy," Minerva said, trying not to sob. "Easy."

"He," she took another breath. "Andy managed to get them to stop for a minute. I don't know how he made it home, he was -" She stood taller, a grim look on her face. "I couldn't stay hiding any longer. They, they needed help and I was the only one who knew what was happening. I grabbed Robbie and crept down the stairs. There were Death Eaters on the front lawn. Maybe four, or five of them that I could see? Dad was laying on the doorstep. I don't think he'd even managed to get outside. And he saw me and yelled to me to get help. I panicked. I ran to the Floo and," she was shaking so badly that Minerva had to hold her hands. "I didn't think. I came here to St Mungo's and I screamed for help until people came. Just as they did, Dad and Andy came through as well. They dragged us all out of his office, in case anyone else followed but they didn't. Then the Healers took them away and I didn't know what to do. I tried to call Mum, but then I heard Dad ask for me by name, and Robbie was crying. It all just happened so fast! I don’t know why but Hermione was here too -"

"Alright, baby," she soothed, pulling her back into her arms once more. She held her and kissed her hair while Katie sobbed. "You were brilliant. You probably saved their lives," Minerva whispered in her ear. "You saved them, my darling." Katie nodded against her shoulder and Minerva sighed. "Let me go and talk to your Da’, hmm?"

"I left Robbie with Hermione. I don't," she glanced at her hands. "Aunty Mina, I don't even know where -"

"They're at the Manor, sweetheart, it's okay. They're both safe. I'm -" She realised she and Albus had run out of the house over an hour ago with barely a word to Hermione and her breath caught.

"Mipsy?"

"Mistress," Mipsy said, curtseying reverently. "Both childrens is safe. I helps the little Miss with the baby and they're both sleeping next to Mistress Isobel's portrait."

Minerva sighed with relief. 

"Thank you, my friend," she said gently, touching Mipsy’s head for a moment. "I owe you a great debt."

"Mipsy will always look after your family, Mistress," she said proudly. "I will watch over the babies while you deals with the Dark. Oh," she turned to Katie. "We were's not sure whether the baby was bottle-fed so we gave him one. Would you prefers something different?"

"I had," she swallowed, her cheeks going pink. "I've been pumping. There's some in a stasis charm at the house, but I don't -"

"Mipsy will see to it, Mistress. It will be’s alright. I takes care of it."

"Thank you," Minerva whispered, pulling Katie back into her arms. "I will be home shortly, once I have dealt with all this."

"Mipsy and Mistress' portrait watching over the babies. Don't yous worry."

Minerva nodded and Mipsy disappeared.

"See?" Minerva said gently. "All is well. Robbie and Hermione are in the safest place they could be. Nobody can find the Manor. They are perfectly safe and there is none better than my darling little house elf."

"But -"

"Breathe, Katie. It will be alright."

"I'm so tired."

"I know, sweetheart. Let me talk to your Da' and then we might think of getting you a nap."

"I need to -"

"You need to be at full strength for when your husband comes out of Urgent Cases. Where's your Ma?"

"With Andy. She promised she'd -"

"She promised she'd do everything she could. Do you believe her?"

Katie nodded and Minerva kissed her hair again. 

"Then believe her, I do," she muttered. "Give me a moment with your Da' and I'll be back to take you to the Manor."

"No, Aunty Mina -"

"Katie," she said firmly, but gently. "Let me take care of you for a while. Besides, little Robbie needs you."

She sighed, nodding and Minerva slipped through the door to see her brother.

"A bràthair. A bheil thu ceart gu leòr?" [Brother. Are you alright?]

"Tha mi ceart gu leòr," he nodded. "Now." [I'm okay.]

"Did you see who it was??"

"They were wearing their masks, I have no idea. They realised who I was though, which means one of them obviously knows us but -" He tensed and she recognised the after-effects of the _Cruciatus_ curse. "It felt like a long time before I could work out how to get us away."

"Dolohov," she said grimly. "Antonin was there."

Will's face hardened despite his pallor and he looked at her carefully.

"Did you -"

"He got away," she mumbled. "He won't next time.” She balled her fists as she remembered seeing his face and it took her several moments before she felt calm enough to talk again. “Now, Katie has told me what _she_ knows. Tell me as much as you can."

With a hoarse whisper, he told her all about how he’d nipped home to fetch a bag that he'd forgotten before he started his nightshift. After shouting his goodbyes to Katie and the baby from the bottom of the staircase, he’d looked up when a crack of apparition ripped through the air. He saw Andy, bloody and beaten, slumped on the garden path. He'd rushed forward without thinking and it was only after he forced a few potions from his medical case down his throat that he realised Andy wasn't alone. In no time at all, there were five fully-masked Death Eaters standing before him, and five wands pointing at his face. What followed felt like hours of discussion while he watched Andy writhe on the ground. He'd begged to treat his dying son-in-law but they refused to let him unless he agreed to join You-Know-Who. It was only when someone asked if he was related to Minerva that they started torturing him too.

"I'm so sorry, Will."

"Don't," he grimaced. "It's alright. We should have -" he groaned. "Should have taken your offer when he went away. Merlin, I hope Andy pulls through. It didn’t look good."

"Well," she sighed. "You're alive and Poppy is with Andy. Hopefully, we can learn from our mistakes. I don't feel like crowing over this one, I'm afraid."

He tried to smile, coughing as it pained him. 

"Easy, a bràthair. I'm taking Katie home. I'll try and see Poppy before we go, or if not I’ll leave word for her. I have to get back to the Manor, we left Hermione alone with Robbie."

"She was here -"

"I know," she nodded. "I heard."

"She's a good kid," he chuckled sadly. "Didn't phase her a bit."

"I'm not so sure, given the time to think about everything that’s happened," Minerva muttered, thinking about how keenly Hermione felt things. She leant over him and kissed him gently. She knew very well how much every inch of skin hurt after prolonged _Cruciatus_ torture. "She's still only a baby herself." He groaned and she held his hand as tightly as she dared, wiping away a tear. "I love you, William."

"Tha gaol agam ort cuideachd." [I love you, too.]

"Don't rush back. The Order is coming to stand guard. Then you're all going to the Manor so have Poppy let me know when it's time. We'll get you sorted."

"Hermione did everything I asked of her," he whispered. "Tell her I said thank you." He grimaced again as he shifted a little in his bed. "She'll definitely be following in her favourite Uncle's footsteps, not yours."

"I will," she smiled. "Though we'll see about that. Knowing that girl, she'll do both. Now sleep. You will feel better soon."

"I'll take your word for it," he said dryly.

"You should," she reminded him with a laugh. "I'll be back when I can. Albus is taking care of everything else, but I am expected at the school soon. It will be alright."

He nodded and closed his eyes, and she waited a little while until she heard his breathing change.

"Come on," she said gently, joining Katie outside and wrapping an arm around her. "You need some rest."

"I need to be here -"

"Darling, I cannae guarantee that you're safe here," Minerva whispered. "The Order is coming to watch over your Da' and Andy, so let me watch over you for a while, yes? And," she reminded her with a smile. "You need to see your son."

"Min -"

"Baby, trust me."

Katie was too tired to argue so they walked slowly to the Urgent Cases ward where Poppy was summoned from one of the rooms.

"Hello, my darling," she said, bustling forward and taking her daughter in her arms. She smiled, tears running down her face, as she met Minerva's eyes before pulling her in as well. "He's going to be fine. There's a long recovery ahead but they're patching him up now. He'll be out and under stasis for a while until some of the internal bleeding heals. But he will live, my darling."

Katie burst into tears and Minerva altered her hold on them to help Poppy keep her upright.

"I'll take her back to the Manor and Albus is sending the Order to stand guard outside their rooms. Severus will take care of the Hospital Wing, I’m sure. Just concentrate on these two here. I will do the rest."

"Can I see him? Please Mum?"

Poppy nodded and pressed a long kiss to Katie's hair and Minerva stepped back. She ached to hold her own baby in her arms but for the sake of a few minutes, she knew the comfort it would bring her niece.

"You may, but remember, sweetheart, that he’s still extremely ill. Don't touch him, and although you can talk to him, he won’t be able to reply." She glanced at Minerva who nodded understandingly. "Just for a moment."

She waited, trying to quieten her worries about Hermione and Robbie while Katie saw her husband. She considered her own stay on this floor. Will had made sure she was taken very good care of during her time here, but it was still an awful experience. One she would have preferred Andy not to have to go through.

Katie walked out of the room with Poppy's arm around her shoulders. Minerva's eyes met her sister-in-law's as she offered her own arm to Katie and nodding to each other, they watched as Poppy slipped back into the room, leaving them in the quiet corridor.

"Aunty Mina, I'm sor -"

"Don't," she waved off any apology. "I have been where you are. I've been where your Da' has been. Merlin, I've even been where Andy's been. I know, sweetheart. And it’s alright."

"But the house! I can't hate Andy, it wasn't -"

"No, sweetheart. None of us blames him, you must understand that. We can rebuild the house. The most important thing is that you are all alive. You-Know-Who's followers are very good at extracting information," she winced at the wording. "And performing the _Imperious_ curse. It's not Andy's fault any more than it is mine for not insisting we change the _Fidelius_ charm after he went away. Any one of us could have, but we didn't. And that is the way of things, little love. We are, all of us, alive. So let's get you home."

Minerva managed to get Katie into the Floo but ended up supporting most of her weight as they passed through the gates of Leòmhann Manor. The door opened for her and Mipsy greeted them with a smile. 

"I takes her, Mistress."

"Thank you," Minerva muttered, looking up the stairs at her mother's portrait as Katie and Mipsy disappeared. "Máthair -" 

"Come here, child," Isobel said gently. "They're alright."

She heaved a deep sigh and climbed the stairs, sitting on the top step and staring at the two children. Hermione's wrist was twisted through the bars of the little cradle and his hand was curled around one of her fingers. She rubbed her head and looked up at Isobel.

"We need to put you in the sitting room," she smiled, shaking her head. "Thank you, for looking after them, I'm sorry."

"Of course, they are my grandchildren! And do not trouble yourself about where I am situated, you didn't have any reason to before now. Don't worry yourself, mo nighean ghaoil." There was a long stretch of silence. "How are they?" [my lovely daughter]

"Will is fine. Andy is less fine, though both will recover eventually."

"Are they coming home?"

"When they can be moved. I cannot stay for long though. We," she cleared her throat. "Were to be back before lunch."

"I know," Isobel chuckled. "I was here."

"Merlin, Máthair," she sighed, a light blush across her cheeks. "We’re definitely moving you to the living room." Her mother laughed, making her smile before she remembered how her night had gone, followed by thoughts of her morning she could not escape either. "How do things get so convoluted?"

"Life is like that, child. It is not _always_ a bad thing."

"Albus is dying," she whispered, staring at the babies. "We were supposed to have a lovely evening and spend some quality time together and yet he -"

"Made you face that?"

"It's not -"

"You must, mo ghaol," she whispered. "You _must_." [my love]

"Why!" she argued, surprising them both with the venom in her tone. "Why must I? And how do you prepare to lose your soulmate?" Minerva asked beseechingly. "How am I supposed to simply know all that I do, and 'carry on' regardless? He has organised his own _funeral_ , Máthair. What kind of soulmate does that? Without involving me, without -"

"One who cares for you, more than you realise."

"Our _child_ knew more about what he was doing last summer than I did," she hissed. "Both of them, Harry and Hermione. And then he goes and gets himself killed and I am supposed to just go along with it? What about me? Why will he never think of _me_?"

"I do not know, my darling. I can only advise based on my own loss."

Minerva's stomach dropped as she looked up at her mother.

"Ma, I didn't -"

"It's alright, child," Isobel said gently. "As a portrait, my desolation is much less keen. Though I do remember the hollowness in my stomach and the aching, _aching_ heartbreak."

"How is one supposed to live with that?" she snapped, aggressively tugging on a loose thread on her sleeve.

"I'm not sure you ever do, nighean," Isobel said quietly, making her stop. "You mask it, perhaps, with other things. Other loves," she said pointedly. [daughter]

As if summoned, Hermione blinked awake and her eyes widened, seeing Minerva's teary-eyed face looking back at her from the top step.

"Mama," she sighed, scrambling up and almost toppling them down the stairs in her haste to be in Minerva's arms. 

"It's alright," Minerva sighed, locking eyes with her mother and nodding in defeat. "It's alright, baby. Mama's here now."


	64. Tha mearachdan gan dèanamh - Mistakes are Made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: ln this chapter you'll find my best and greatest BFF and beta Spin's 1st favourite AND 2nd favourite line in the whole story. See if you can work out what it is.**
> 
> _For disclaimer, please see Ch2._
> 
> -0-

Three days after returning to Hogwarts and the catastrophe at her Aunt and Uncle's home, Hermione was doing her best to pretend it had never happened. She was just about bearing up, but even Harry had noticed something was off about her.

She'd brushed off his questions, but ever since he'd asked if she was alright earlier, the thoughts and memories had been hard to get rid of. And it was inconvenient at best as she had a limited window where Minerva and Albus would be away at the Staff Meeting and she could practice on the Mandrake again. She'd managed to mess around with it about six times so far, finding quiet moments at dinner and between meetings to bring out the plant. Disturbingly, of those six occasions, she'd managed to make it grow back only three and a half times. The half time was something she preferred not to think about, as she'd had to lop the disfigured root back off and try again. Each time she did, the hope in her belly diminished.

Albus was not a Mandrake. And his bones and nerves and blood vessels were much more complicated than the turnip-like substance under the Mandrake's skin. It was why she now stood in front of the recently _Reparo_ -ed mirror in her bathroom looking at herself and wondering what the hell had made her so cocky to believe that she, a seventeen-year-old, could amputate another human's arm and then just _grow it back_ again.

The thing was, she could feel it coming. She wasn't sure if it was her Mama's emotional turmoil, or whether Albus' time really was waning, or maybe even since she saw her Uncle's condition after he was tortured, but _something_ was coming. And after all she'd been through this year, she knew she had to listen to herself. And her gut was churning, almost constantly.

She stared at herself and tried to calm her mind, using her Mama's idea of a Gringotts bank vault, but after fifteen minutes her thoughts were still reeling and she knew she was running out of time.

She Summoned everything she needed and took a few deep breaths to at least calm herself before she started. The Mandrake had grown quite a bit and had developed some disturbingly human traits in that time. Yanking it from its pot, she stunned it gently and laid it down. When she picked up the knife, she saw a flash of Will's bloodshot eyes and gasped, dropping it in the sink.

"Stop it," she hissed at herself, glancing up in the mirror. "STOP!"

Getting angry, she picked up the knife and chopped off the root she'd been practising on without hesitation.

At that moment, however, something happened that she hadn't expected. As she slammed the knife back down onto the counter, the Mandrake, evidently a little bigger and better able to cope with a stunning spell, woke up. And when it realised it was being attacked, it screamed so loudly that Hermione heard it even over the earmuffs.

The mirror shattered onto the floor, raining shards of glass down around her and the Mandrake and she dived out of the way, curling up in a ball and covering her ears. It was only when she'd sat there for several minutes that she realised she couldn't hear its cries anymore. She peered up and saw the Mandrake lying still on the counter, shards of glass piercing its body like a sick voodoo doll she'd once seen on the telly.

Her hands were shaking as she pulled out the glass and even though she tried to use her magic on it, she knew it was hopeless. Her breath caught as she attempted to swallow down her panic but it was too much. Everything was so overwhelming that she couldn't hold down a singular train of thought. It was another ten minutes or so before she even dared look at it again. Trying not to cry, she Banished the little body and everything that went with it to the Black Lake and then looked around the chaos that was her bathroom.

As she stared, two things happened. She realised someone was calling her name and then Minerva stepped into her room.

"Hermione," she breathed, her eyes wide.

"Mama -"

"Don't move," she said, looking at her in horror. "Baby, don't move."

Hermione frowned, and looked around her, noticing the glass on every surface and then realising belatedly that something was stinging her feet.

"ALBUS!"

"Darling?"

Hermione blinked up at him, as he stared as well before stepping forward quickly and lifting her into his arms.

"Wait," she said, the pain and sorrow and exhaustion finally getting to her. "I -"

"Easy," Albus said gently. "Be still."

He placed her carefully on the bed and Minerva was all of a sudden by her head.

"Where does it hurt?"

"What hurt?"

"Baby, your -"

Hermione watched, just as if she was in a movie, as Albus stopped what he was doing and came over to her other side.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah," she said with a small grimace.

"What do you feel?"

"Nothing," she whispered. "Nobody."

Albus rubbed his thumb gently on her forehead and Hermione burst into tears, reaching for his hand as she realised she'd failed. She wouldn't be able to save him. _Couldn't_ save him now. She was too young and too inexperienced and all hope of his continued existence drifted away and she sobbed against his sleeve.

"Baby," Mineva's voice spoke in her ear. She shook her head and clung to Albus' robes, unable to stop herself from crying hysterically. "I -" There was a long pause before Minerva spoke again, her hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Albus is going to hold you while I sort your feet, it's alright, my love. Everything is alright."

She continued to sob as he sat on the bed properly, lifted her onto his bent knee and held her against his chest.

"Easy," he said, his hand in her hair. "Easy, Hermione."

Her feet were beginning to sting as Minerva pulled out all the tiny slivers of glass from her skin and slathered on some healing cream before sliding on a pair of cotton socks. She sat beside Albus at the head of Hermione's bed, running her hands through Hermione's hair as well and pressing long kisses to Hermione's temple.

The worst part of it all was that they had no idea that she'd been so close. And now?

Now they were going to lose him.

-0-

That night had set off a chain reaction in her brain that seemed to drag up every single terrible thing she'd ever experienced a few hours after bedtime. Minerva had taken to tucking her in and pressing tiny kisses to her face while she dropped off before leaving her to sleep and go about her evening.

The first few nights it had been Albus, his body blackening like his hand, then followed her Mama who morphed into her real mother and back again, a silent scream on both their faces. That had made her vomit for an hour afterwards when she woke up. Minerva had held back Hermione's hair and then stayed with her until she collapsed back into bed in exhaustion. But it hadn't stopped the nightmares. One night she had even seen Lavender, blood pouring from her open chest on the classroom floor. Lately, it was Uncle Will, his bloodshot eyes and grey skin void of colour, followed by great big convulsing seizures that made his voice crack as he screamed in pain.

"Baby!"

"Need to save him," she muttered, the vision playing in her head. She scrambled to her feet, standing ready. "Need to -"

"Darling, we're safe. It's okay."

"No!" she screamed, unable to shake the scene. "No, he's… It's Uncle Will, he's -"

"Hermione!"

Her name shocked her out of the dream and she blinked up at her Mama who was looking at her with wide eyes.

"Mama?"

"Are you with me?"

"Uhuh," she swallowed. Her whole body was shaking and she was drenched in sweat. Minerva brushed back her hair and sighed tiredly.

"It's okay, baby," she said softly. "It's okay. None of it is real." They sat for a long while until Minerva sighed again. "Go take a shower and then I'll stay with you until you fall asleep."

"Don't leave me," Hermione whispered, without really knowing what she was saying. "Please."

"Baby," Minerva rubbed her head tiredly. "Shower first, let's get you cleaned up and into new jammies and then we'll tackle the next problem."

She did as she was told, shuffling into the bathroom and turning on the shower. She stood under the spray for a long time while she tried to clear her head but it didn't really work. By the time she stepped out again she kept thinking that she'd left Robbie somewhere.

"Mama? Where's Robbie?"

"Darling?"

"Robbie! Where's -" She looked around. "Need to take care of him. I -"

"Robbie is with his Máthair, sweetheart," Minerva said gently. "He's safe."

"Robbie's safe," Hermione nodded, still looking around and blinking when she realised she was in her own room. "With Katie."

"Baby -"

"It's okay," she repeated to herself. "He's safe. Robbie is safe."

She got back into bed, noticing the clean sheets that her Mama had obviously changed and hugged her pillow tightly. She struggled to stay awake but her eyes were so heavy, she let them close, whispering to herself that Robbie was fine. Her Uncle was fine. Katie was fine. Everyone was fine.

She screamed in her sleep a short while later and this time it drew Albus _and_ Minerva from their bed. Hermione cried into her Mama's arms as she was shaken awake. There was a quiet discussion overhead between them that she couldn't hear over her own thundering heartbeat as she tried desperately to calm down. She felt her Mama's cool hand on her forehead and two hands under her body as she was lifted out of bed.

"Mama?" she cried, gripping the body and blinking awake as she realised that her Mama didn't have a beard.

"Just me, sweetheart, don't worry," Albus said calmly. "Relax."

She tried to, she really did, as she was put into their bed. There was a quiet reshuffling as she curled up in a ball against the embarrassment and the exhaustion and the awful visions that assaulted her brain.

"Hush, baby," Minerva's voice was quiet in her ear. "It's alright. Everything is fine."

"Mama!"

Two strong arms wrapped around her and she cried into Minerva's shoulder as she tried to will away the images of her Uncle convulsing endlessly. She felt Minerva roll a little and another pair of arms wrapped around her.

"Papa," she sobbed.

"Hermione?"

Albus' calm voice again made her pause and she looked up, her breath coming in great shuddering gasps.

"Calm down. Everything is alright. William is fine. Andy is fine. Take a deep breath, and try to get some sleep."

"But, I -"

"Come here, baby," Minerva whispered. "We have you, love."

"I love you," she replied around a hiccup.

"We love _you_ ," Minerva said gently. "Close your eyes. Mama and Papa are here."

Hermione took another deep breath and decided that she liked hearing that out loud. She nodded and snuggled back down, rolling over a little so she could breathe but still hang onto her Mama's hand and then almost desperately gripped Albus' as well.

"Sleep, my darlings," Albus whispered. "It will all look better in the morning."

-0-

The next morning she slowly came to and gasped when she worked out where she was. There was a shaft of light coming in through a gap between heavy curtains and two bright red, unblinking eyes staring at her.

"Oh," she said, realising she was face to face with Fawkes. "Hi."

He trilled musically and hopped onto the bed to nibble on her hair.

"Thank you," she muttered as he continued his fussing. "For last week. I -" She fell silent and he offered a quiet noise before flying to the bedpost. "Fawkes, is -"

"Ah," Albus said from the door. "Good morning."

"Hi," she said, feeling the heat rise in her cheeks. Fawkes flew gracefully up onto Albus' shoulder, cooing at the belly scratch he got before disappearing. "I -"

"We all suffer from nightmares, little one," he said gently. "Do not worry about what happened."

"But I," she glanced around her. "I mean, I'm in your -"

"And we made that decision to bring you in here. We are both just as exhausted and Minerva too suffers."

"Oh," she said, her heart breaking. "I didn't mean to -"

"It's alright," he said, sitting with a groan. "She was not upset, she just needed us both here with her so that we could all get as much sleep as possible."

"Does she get nightmares too?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Sometimes," Albus replied.

"Even though Uncle Will is fine?"

Albus hesitated and then sighed.

"That has certainly not helped," he muttered. "But I believe she is partially suffering with memories from when they were younger. And what occurred between William and young Mr Carrow."

"What?" Hermione asked, looking at him with a frown. "Why?"

"Antonin Dolohov."

Hermione shuddered and Albus ran his hand over her head.

"Minerva has never forgiven him for giving up Robert's location."

"What?" she gaped. "He -"

Albus coloured a little. "I thought you knew," he winced.

"I knew he was there when Carrow broke Uncle Will's arm! I remember seeing him. I can't," she swallowed. "Can't forget his face. He was the one who cursed me at the Ministry."

"Ah," Albus sighed. "I'm sorry. I had forgotten that."

Hermione shrugged and fell silent.

"But," she frowned. "Why is she having nightmares now?"

"He escaped. A number of weeks ago. The Ministry has somehow managed to keep it under wraps so as not to further alarm the public, but he is out. And he was there last week."

"At Uncle Will's?"

"Yes," Albus nodded. "I believe it was he who recognised Will."

"That's," Hermione pressed on her tummy to stop it rolling. "Al?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Why are some people so evil?"

"Ironically," he muttered. "I am not so sure he _is_ evil. But his actions have brought more pain upon this family than most others. So," he steepled his hands together. "I do not know. But I have wondered that my entire life."

"I see why she has nightmares," Hermione whispered, running her finger along the pattern on the bedspread until she looked up to find him watching her patiently. "I keep seeing the people I love," she willed her stomach to stay still. "Mum and Dad, Mama, Lavender even," she said apologetically. "Uncle Will, you," she whispered. "I'm okay until I go to sleep, then my brain runs away and I can't control it. I didn't really see Andy at St. Mungo's, but I know he's not okay," she shuddered. "There was so much blood."

"I believe he was hurt very badly, yes, but he is going to live, and your Mama is fine. And your Uncle too," Albus nodded, taking her hand.

"But you're not," she said sadly. "And I don't even know where my real parents are!"

He stared at her for a long time before he ran his hand over her head again.

"Why don't you and I spend the morning together. Your mother is teaching and she insisted that she could not miss another lesson, even if I taught it for her."

Hermione giggled, despite the hollow feeling beneath her ribs.

"That's 'cos you teach everyone how to Transfigure colour-changing pygmy puffs instead of how to turn their eyebrows blue."

He chuckled and she laughed at the sound.

"It's the same principle. You understood it once you learnt about basic mammalian Transfiguration. Although," he chuckled again. "I did like that one"

"I think she did too," Hermione grinned. "But she'll never tell you."

"Well, I've no doubt that once you teach Miss Weasley, she'll have a limited edition pet and an avenue to sell the idea to her brothers at any rate," he smiled. "Would it be alright if you and I went somewhere?"

"What like, out of the castle?"

He nodded.

"Um, does Mama know?"

He chuckled and patted her hand.

"Yes."

"Okay," she shrugged. "Yes please. But what about my classes?"

"We won't be all day. Your mother assures me it won't hurt if you miss Herbology and Arithmancy."

Hermione blushed.

"No, it won't matter."

"Alright. Up you get, we'll have a spot of breakfast and then we'll set off. And on the way back, we'll pop into the Manor and you can allay your fears about your Uncle's condition."

"He's home?"

"Yes," Albus smiled. "Poppy took him home last night. So you see? Everything is going to be alright."

"What about Andy?"

"He will be kept on the ward for a little longer, although once William is back on his feet, I imagine that it won't take long for him to be released into their care."

"Okay," Hermione nodded. "But -" He waited patiently. "What about you?"

"Everybody dies, sweetheart," he said gently. "And I am an old man. We talked about this."

"But," she swallowed. "I didn't know you then. I didn't," she wished the hollowness in her chest would disappear. "Love you, then."

"To the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure," he said, with his usual air of mystery.

"What about everyone else though," she implored. "What are we supposed to do?"

"Live, dear heart. Take care of your Mama. Make sure _she_ lives too."

"What if we don't want to?"

"You _must_ , for it would hurt me more than anything if you did not."

"You -"

"I didn't choose this, but I must live with it," he muttered. "And I regret it every single day, that one mistake would end my existence in what has become the best year of my life." He leaned forward and kissed the crown of her head. "But it must and it will, so we should do all we can to resolve ourselves to that."

"I still don't understand you," Hermione whispered.

"And that is alright. You will, one day."

Hermione stared at him for a while, before she sighed sadly. "I trust you, even if I don't understand."

"Good," he nodded sagely. "Now. I have one more thing I'd like to discuss."

"What?"

"Your mother and I would like to apologise to you."

"To -" she frowned. "Why?"

"Back," he snorted. "In the beginning. When you performed that spell on Miss Brown, we took away your wand, thinking it would be the best way to," he considered his wording. "Prevent you from doing more magic than was necessary for your education." He looked at her, his eyes twinkling. "We see now that not only was that a useless endeavour, but it was also downright irresponsible of us."

"But -"

"We left you, without a wand, while we weren't here. And we left you without a wand to defend yourself, which frankly terrified your mother more than you can know."

"But I have wandless -"

"You have some," he nodded. "But even your mother and I cannot rely solely on wandless magic, dear heart. Please let me apologise to you, for not considering your safety."

"You don't have to, but," she shrugged. "Apology accepted if it makes you feel better."

"It does," he smiled, putting his hand in his sleeve. "Now. This," he presented her wand. "Is yours. And this," he pulled a small package from a pocket as well and handed it over. "Is something your mother insisted I get for you."

"What is it?"

"Open it and find out!"

Hermione sat up and unwrapped the little present, looking at it carefully.

"Oh!" she said, glancing up at him brightly. "It's a wand holster!"

"It is," he said, holding out his hand and taking her wrist. He made short work of attaching it and smiled as she looked up at him with a grin. "There."

"That's awesome! Thank you."

"You're welcome. We don't wear them all the time; I believe your mother carries hers in her pocket, of all places."

"Ginny puts hers in her hair some days," Hermione giggled.

"Gracious me," Albus shook her head. "Maybe I should get her one as well."

"And Harry?"

"An excellent idea," he smiled, ruffling her hair. "Now. Let us get ready, have a spot of breakfast and then we will go."

Hermione got up to leave, before coming back and wrapping her arms around his shoulders and hanging on. There was a small pause before he wrapped his arms around her too.

"Love you," she whispered, still a little wary. "Thank you."

"I love you too," he whispered back, winking as she looked at him. "Off you go."

-0-

After a breakfast of pancakes with fruit and syrup - at Albus' insistence - Hermione followed him from the castle grounds and held on tightly as he Apparated them from just outside the main gates. She breathed deeply as they landed and she blinked in surprise.

"Come," he said gently.

She frowned as Albus pushed open the squeaky gate to the graveyard, but followed him between the headstones to a set of three, close together. They were a little overgrown with a small vase of dead flowers on two of them. She glanced at him and he took a deep breath before turning to her.

"I wanted you to meet my parents, and my little sister."

Her eyes widened as she turned back to the headstones and peered closer. She could just make out the names now she knew what to look for and she stepped around the side, pulling some of the creepers off the one closest to her.

"Arianna?"

"My," he paused. "Our sister. I also have a brother. I was supposed to take care of her. I failed."

"She," her brain was working overtime, and she was tired, but she realised what he was telling her. "Grindelwald."

"Yes," Albus sighed, conjuring a bench and sitting, patting the space beside him. "Well," he amended when she sat. "I do not know. We were fighting, my brother and I. Gellert was there, and I'm sure he joined in. We fought and fought until Arianna couldn't stand it anymore. She," he paused for a long time. Hermione slid her hand into his good one and he smiled, just barely, squeezing it gently. "She wasn't a squib but there was something that wasn't quite right about her magic. I was so caught up fighting with Aberforth and Gellert that I missed the signs that she was struggling. There were spells flying everywhere between the three of us, and suddenly she was there. And -"

Hermione watched a couple of tears fall from his bright blue eyes and reached up to wipe them away.

"Do you know," he said, suddenly. "I don't really know why I brought you here."

"Maybe just to introduce us?" Hermione asked, making him smile.

"Perhaps," Albus nodded, sitting back and wrapping his arm around her.

They sat in silence for a long time, Albus breathing quietly and Hermione resting her head on his chest.

"I don't want you to die," she whispered.

"I don't _want_ to die," Albus kissed her hair. "But I will."

"I don't believe it."

"That is beside the point. It is inescapable, my dear."

"I don't want to lose you both. Mama won't -"

"Ah," he said quietly. "Perhaps _that_ is why I brought you here."

"I don't -"

"To remind you to go on living in the face of something terrible."

"But -"

"Life is for the living, Hermione. And we must go on, even if our very hearts lie broken in our chests."

"How am I supposed to make up for you leaving her?" Hermione said, a little more accusatory than she meant.

"You cannot, but you can remind her that there are other things out there that will need facing and protecting and loving. I," he sighed. "Am leaving something, some things, to you and Harry. You will both need to work together to solve the puzzles I will not have time to solve."

"But -"

"Minerva will not be happy with me, and she likely will not be happy with you either, but you must. For Harry. Will you promise me?"

"I," Hermione got up and started pacing. "How can you make me promise something I don't know about?"

"Because it is imperative that Harry has help."

"So tell Mama!"

"I cannot, for she needs to remain at the castle in order to protect the students."

"This is the stupidest thing I've ever heard," Hermione growled.

"But it is how it must be, my darling girl," Albus said, calmly.

Hermione sighed and dropped back onto the bench, leaning against him tiredly.

"I hate the way you do that."

"I know," he said softly.

"I will make you a deal," she said resolutely. "If you want me to leave her, if you want me to go with Harry to," she bit her lip. "To do what I think you want me to, then you have to promise _me_ something."

"What?"

"No," she said harshly. "You have to promise to do what I want you to do, before you know about it."

His eyes closed almost imperceptibly as he glared.

"Promise me."

"Hermione -"

"Promise me."

"Fine," he growled.

"You'll tell me who my other descendant is."

"Herm -"

"You promised," Hermione said snarkily. "And now you know why I love you, but sometimes I don't like you."

She walked off, leaving Albus on the bench; one part congratulating herself on getting one over on him but the other part bereft, knowing there was nothing she could do to prevent his death from happening and from her Mama dying of a broken heart. Especially when Minerva discovered that she and Harry would have to go off on this quest of Albus' and leave her.

It was the worst plan she'd ever heard, but she'd do it, because it was her Papa. And because it was Harry. Maybe by then, the tremendous feeling of betrayal will have faded.

"Come," Albus muttered, joining her. "We'll pop by the Manor before heading back to Hogwarts."

"Wait," she said, stepping away. "Just a moment."

She walked back to the gravesides and banished the dead flowers.

"It was nice to meet you," she whispered, conjuring three little posies and placing two in the vases and one on the gravestone. "I -" she shrugged. "I'm sorry."

"Thank you," he smiled, wrapping an arm around her as she rejoined him.

She nodded, and gripped his arm tightly as they Apparated away. After shaking off the feeling of being squeezed through a tight rubber tube, she blinked and recognised the interior of The Hag's Head. They crossed the road but didn't knock as they entered the Manor, and she grinned widely as her Uncle Will stepped out into the hallway as the door closed behind them.

"Uncle Will!"

"Hello, my girl," he said, catching her and swinging her around without so much as a wince. "How are you, sweetheart?"

"Better now," she smiled, hugging him tightly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm right as rain," he smiled. "I'm doing a bit of R&R for the next day or two before I go back to work."

"You're going back?" she asked.

"I must," he said gently, tucking her hair behind her ear. "That is the life of a Healer."

"I'm not sure I'd make a good Healer," she whispered, almost into his chest.

"And why not?" he asked gently, pausing as another hand went through her hair. "Pops, Hermione reckons she won't make a good Healer."

"I'm not sure that's right," Poppy said, close to her ear. "I happen to know she'd be a very good Healer. Cool under pressure? Resourceful! Why ever would you think otherwise, sweetheart?"

"But I'm not," she looked up at them. "I can't save anyone. And the nightmares are so bad. You were -"

"You _can't_ save everyone, honey," Poppy said gently, soothing her cheek. "Not even with magic."

"I just -"

"If you do everything you know to do and it still doesn't work, then you have still done your best. And _your_ best, sweetheart," Will said genuinely. "Is so very great."

Hermione nodded, seeing the sense in it even if it didn't exactly ease the turbulent thoughts in her head, and wrapped her arms around them both.

"I'm so glad you're okay."

"Me too," he chuckled. "Andy will be home in two days. You'll have to come and meet him."

"I'd love to," she whispered.

"Come on, trouble," Poppy said happily, one hand on Hermione's shoulder, the other wrapped around her husband. "Let's go and see where Albus has got to."

They found him gently cradling baby Robbie in front of the fire in the sitting room. Katie opened her arms to Hermione, who gratefully fell into them and they shared a long, healing hug. Katie whispered heartfelt thank you's into her ear for protecting and looking after Robbie when she couldn't.

"I'm so glad Andy's okay," Hermione whispered back, smiling when Katie sighed as well.

"Me too, darling. Me too."

"Albus is pretty cute with Robbie, isn't he?" Hermione giggled, as they watched him rocking the baby and singing a lullaby.

"Yes he is. And if Da' gets his act together, I think Aunty Mina might like a few candid shots of him."

Hermione only just managed a smile, knowing just how true that statement was.

"Good thought," Will whispered, kissing Katie's hair.

They stayed for elevenses and just like Minerva, Albus was besotted with the little fellow, enough that Hermione only got a quick cuddle at the end before they had to go. Despite the way the morning had gone, Hermione's heart felt lighter for seeing her Uncle and cuddling with baby Robbie, Katie and the rest of her family. She just wished her Mama had been able to join them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -0-
> 
> **B/N: RIP Mandy the Mandrake. Although we barely knew you, you will be sorely missed. We hope your death will not be in vain.**
> 
> **A/N: There was a whole thing. Just roll with it :P**


	65. An uamh - The Cave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: We are throwing you into the deep end. This is the run to the end. I hope you have all enjoyed it, I hope you will enjoy the ending and I hope that you will join me in giving some love to Spin, who is without a doubt, the greatest beta I could ever hope for and is VERY much responsible for making sure that you guys have the best possible chance of loving this.**
> 
> **Also, those who prefer the story without Harry? You're not going to enjoy this chapter, but you should read it anyway.**
> 
> **Also, my grandmother is on the phone and I haven't done nearly anything that I meant to before this so I will reply to any of you that left reviews posthaste! Sorry!**
> 
> _For disclaimer, please see Ch2._
> 
> -0-

Albus was practically vibrating with urgency as he Apparated back to Hogwarts. He had disappeared several hours ago following a hurried whisper from former Headmistress Dilys Derwent. She had finally found the person they had spent months looking for and he'd fled the castle in such a hurry he'd neglected to tell anyone that he was going. 

Now though, as he rushed back through the castle grounds and up to the Headmaster’s tower, his mind was going a mile a minute. He outright ignored a blabbering Argus Filch as he took the stairs three at a time, passing his stone gargoyle with barely a wave of his hand and slamming open his office door. He Summoned his quill and a piece of parchment and considered what he was doing for a brief moment before he began pouring out all the things he wished he could tell Minerva himself. In this instant, however, he did not have the time, nor the courage to do so. Finishing his letter with a scrawling signature, he considered writing one to Hermione as well before putting away those thoughts. She would understand, perhaps more so than Minerva, and so he Banished the letter to Minerva's pillow. If things went differently to how he anticipated, by the time they returned he could take it back and she’d be none the wiser.

 _If_ he made it. 

Nodding to himself and taking one last look around the room, he turned to Fawkes. 

"My old friend," he whispered, giving him a head scratch. "I have one final request of you. You do not have to, for we agreed that you would only remain here as long as I lived, but keep an eye on Minerva and Hermione? Please?"

Fawkes trilled sadly and butted Albus' cheek.

"Thank you," he smiled sadly. "And now, I must away."

He strode out of his office and as luck would have it, met Harry running down the corridor coming to meet him with Mr Weasley by his side.

"Sir!"

"Not now," he said quickly and quietly. "Mr Weasley, if you can return to your common room, please. Harry and I have urgent business to attend to."

"What?"

He waited for Harry to whisper instructions to Mr Weasley before watching the young man run in the opposite direction. If only the youngest Weasley son could figure out his own worth, he would be a good friend to have.

"It's time," Albus said, drawing Harry's interest. "I have found another one."

"Another Hor-"

"Ah," Albus said holding up his hand. "Not here. But come with me. You have your wand and cloak, yes?"

Harry nodded. 

"I will need some help with this task, but you must promise me something, Harry."

"Okay?"

"Promise me, that no matter what I ask you to do, you _will_ do it. Do I have your word?"

"What?"

"Your word Harry, to do exactly as I say?"

"Sure," Harry nodded. "I," he frowned. "Yes."

Albus spun around without speaking again and led Harry through the corridors of their beloved castle and out into the grounds. It hadn't been long since they had nearly lost Andy and Will, and even less time since Hermione, and Minerva for that matter, had finally started sleeping better, but now it was time to put all of that behind him and look to the future, as fleeting as it may be. And that future meant that he would probably have to do some unspeakably awful things on this night. With Harry safely under his cloak, they left via nodding to Rosmerta politely when she peered out of the door to The Three Broomsticks, before Apparating to a desolate stretch of coastline.

As the wild seas buffeted them with spray, Albus realised that he could not just go charging in. He was sure of his abilities, but with Harry standing beside him, he would have to be extra careful. 

No doubt Tom would have something particularly nasty ready for them and he adjusted his grip on his wand for a moment. He could feel the terror rolling off Harry, and he touched the boy's shoulder, causing him to look up at him.

"Stay close," he muttered. "Be as careful as you can. We will do this together. But you must remember your oath Harry," he stared at the boy who meant so much to him. "Do not forget your oath."

"I won't," Harry whispered and Albus took another deep breath. 

"Then let us set be off." 

They had arrived at the top of a cliff, the same one from Tom's memory. Albus peered down and cursed his idiocy. His hand had bothered him ever since that fatal moment of stupidity last year, but none more than now. The path was treacherous and he was handicapped by its lack of dexterity. 

"Don't slip," he muttered, making his way slowly down the steep, uneven path. 

They managed to get down to where the waves crashed against the rocks but his mind was already on the next step. He could smell the magic and feel it, like he felt the wards of Hogwarts, except this was not sleek and soft. This was jagged. Rough. Harsh.

"It is this way," he nodded. "We shall have to swim."

He jumped in, gasping at the temperature but swam forward regardless, taking note of the small fissure and the rocks around it. This was a natural feature that Tom had merely used for his own gain. He was glad it was low tide at least.

He swam as strongly as he could, given how much his bones ached. He thought about Minerva, and the note he'd left her. It had, once again, been unfair to do that, but his heart had squeezed painfully at the memory of their night at the Manor and he didn’t think he would ever be able to leave her side if he had to go through that again.

So he had left them without saying goodbye, perhaps for good and dragged Harry into the jaws of danger along with him for good measure.

He found the ledge and clambered up onto it as best he could, muttering a drying and warming charm as he went. He felt it more here; that harsh, acrid magic that Tom left wherever he went. He heard, rather than saw Harry exiting the water, but he was already running his good hand along the rocks of the enclosed cave. It would not make sense for this to be all there was. 

"Albus?"

"Yes, Harry?" he muttered, feeling along a seam.

"There's nothing here."

"Oh, there's something here," Albus said as jauntily as he could. "Just got to feel around for it."

"Like Her -"

"Do not say her name, Harry!" Albus said, turning sharply to stare at him. "Not her name, not their names. Not here."

Harry's eyes widened and he nodded, and Albus realised his lips were blue and he was shivering. 

"I'm sorry, dear boy," Albus said, touching his head to dry and warm him. "That better?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded. “Thank you.”

"Good. Stay close."

He felt along the rock again, and found it, just barely, through a crack in the wall. 

"That is a disappointment, Tom," he sighed.

"What is it?"

"The passage requires a sacrifice of sorts. A payment."

"A payment?"

"Quite," Albus muttered, feeling around for it. "In blood."

"What? Why?"

"Tom, in his youth, believed that physical hurt was the key to control. It was only later that he realised that mental torture was far more useful. I think these days he enjoys using a combination of both."

"Goody," Harry huffed, making Albus smile. "Um, should I -"

"No," Albus turned his face towards him. "Your blood is precious, dear boy. I shall do it."

He pulled back his sleeve and nicked his forearm, waiting for the blood to pool before wiping it along the rocks. The wall shimmered for a moment before seemingly folding back on itself, leaving a small passageway into the darkness. He healed the wound, wondering if there was some sort of poison on the rocks, and lit his want. 

"Light it, Harry," he nodded to the wand gripped in a white-knuckled fist. "Be on your guard. Stay close."

"I'm right here," Harry muttered, and Albus smiled again. 

"I know, dear one. I know."

The path around the dark water was treacherous and it took young Harry far longer than it had taken him to notice the Inferi in the water. He explained, half-heartedly, how to combat them in the hope that Harry would not need to, until finally, he kicked the thing he had been looking for.

"Ah!"

Harry bumped into him and nearly fell. Albus scrambled for his arm, pulling Harry against him as his heartbeat furiously in his chest.

"Do not touch the water!" he said sharply, before calming a little. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, sorry. I -"

"It was my fault," Albus admitted by way of apology, squeezing him a little. "I should have warned you."

He tapped the wooden stump he’d tripped over and was gratified to see a chain. He watched with interest as a tiny boat rose up to the surface and sat bobbing, waiting for them. Daring them.

"Um," Harry whispered. "That's not going to hold us both."

"It will," Albus smiled. "I doubt Tom would have thought about weight. Perhaps magical weight," he considered what he’d said. Yes, that was more Tom's style. "I imagine that had I brought someone else of age along, the boat would only take one of us, but as you are only sixteen and not yet licensed, I believe we shall be fine together. Tom was very good at underestimating people. In you get, my boy."

He steadied the boat as Harry clambered in and then he carefully stepped in himself, only stepping off the ledge when he was sure it was not going to tip them overboard.

"Do you think it's down there?" Harry asked, looking into the water.

"No," Albus muttered. "Rather, over there." 

He pointed and Harry followed his hand, and they watched as a small island came into view from the blackness. The boat bumped gently against the shore and Albus nodded for Harry to disembark. He stepped out onto the land and looked around.

"A perfect place for a Horcrux, don't you think?" he said, more cheerfully than he felt.

"What is that?"

Albus stepped forward, his hand steadying Harry as he leaned over, looking into the bottom of a white marble basin giving off a gentle light.

"That is," Albus considered. "Something far more worrisome than what we have encountered so far."

"A potion?" Harry looked up at him and suddenly looked very young. Albus swallowed.

"I believe so. But," he reached forward carefully, feeling his hand repelled by a protection charm. "Interesting."

"What?"

"Go ahead, try to touch it."

Albus watched, wondering if Harry's connection to Tom would result in anything different, but when his hand stopped too, Albus was even more certain.

"Well, Harry," Albus said gently. "Now comes the hard part. Do you remember what I asked of you before we left the castle?"

"To do as you said?" Harry said, looking up at him with wide eyes. 

"Indeed. I made you swear it, I believe."

"Yes?"

"Then I am holding you to that oath, do you understand? I would like you to make sure that I drink this potion, no matter how much I do not want to, or how much I protest. I need you to make sure that I drink it all."

"Albus, I -"

"You promised me."

"But, I -"

"Harry, you promised."

"I can't -"

"Then I will take you back," Albus said simply, pointing to the boat. "And I will continue this myself."

"No, I -"

Albus watched as Harry considered his options until he looked up at him, tears brimming. 

"What if I can't?"

"You can," Albus said, putting his arm around him. "You are the strongest man I've ever met. And I trust you to do this for me."

"But -"

"Harry," Albus smiled, cupping his cheek. "You will do this for me, or you will leave."

"But Voldemort -"

"Oh, it will be awful," Albus nodded. "I am under no illusions. But I do not think it will kill me," he made a face. " _Immediately_. Tom has a way of toying with his prey."

"I don't do feelings, Albus," Harry muttered. "But I -"

"I know, dear boy," Albus said, pulling him into a full hug this time. "And I love you too. But now, we must do this."

Harry leaned against him for another moment before stepping back and taking a deep breath.

"No matter what I say, do not let me stop drinking until I have finished the potion," he took Harry's shoulder. "Do not let me stop."

He nodded and Albus could see his hands shaking even before they started. He squeezed his shoulder again, before waving his wand and producing a goblet. Slowly and carefully, he pushed the goblet through the protections and into the potion. 

"So far, so good."

"If you insist," Harry grumbled. 

"You swore."

"I know," Harry hissed. "Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Well, if it's any consolation," Albus said with a sigh. "I'm not looking forward to it either." He held the goblet up and nodded to Harry with a sad smile. This may very well be his end. And he had said goodbye to his wife with a note.

He was a coward, at the end of it all.

"To you, my dear boy," he whispered genuinely. "And those we love. Watch over them, should anything go wrong. Listen to your sister. She knows what she's doing. And hug your mother, for she is your mother now, dear boy. And she loves you, with all of her soul."

"Al -"

He swallowed the potion in two gulps, his insides boiling as it went down his throat. He managed another, and then a third until it’s effects hit him properly and he doubled over in pain. It felt like he'd swallowed razor blades, but that was not the worst part. The worst part was the visions that had started almost immediately, although out of focus at first. Dozens and dozens of images flashed in front of his eyes, now in glorious, abhorrent technicolour. Minerva, eerie red light shining from her chest from where she was attacked. Hermione, covered in injuries from an unknown foe. Harry, staring up at him, lifeless in some nameless place. Images that he didn't want to see. Of Katie, Andy and baby Robbie. Of Poppy and Will. His family. 

He begged Harry to stop then. He didn't want to see anymore. His sister now, screaming in horror as their mother fell. His brother's face as he looked on, disbelieving. Grindelwald's indifference as his family collapsed around him.

"No more," he begged, feeling Harry's hands tipping more potion into his mouth. "No more, please!"

"This will help, Albus," Harry consoled him. "It's okay. This will help."

He swallowed more and could hear himself screaming. The pain was exploding behind his eyes, in his fingers. In his toes. Everything was on fire. He could scarcely draw breath, and all the while horrid, awful visions scrolled endlessly, stopping his heart far more than the pain did. Minerva's legs wrapped around another man. Horrid, awful things. Tom. Voldemort holding her prisoner. Hurting her.

Torturing her. Forcing himself on her.

"One more, Albus, just a little more."

"Please, no more!"

"Just a little. Last one."

He swallowed it greedily, desperate for something to wet his throat. To quench the endless thirst he could not stop.

He swallowed and felt Harry's arms around him. He did not have the strength to tell him it hurt. Finally, the visions receded, though the pain became impossibly worse.

"Water," he gasped. "Please."

He heard Harry filling the cup and opened his mouth, feeling the goblet but no water. Oh, Tom was a cunning man. Conjured water would not fill that cup, but before he could manage to gasp anything else, he heard Harry's desperate cries.

"Fire," he croaked, letting his head roll back on the cold rocks. "Harry, fire."

"Albus!"

He groaned, rolling onto his knees and opening his eyes. Minerva was gone from his vision, as was Hermione and the images of Harry begging for his life. In their place, however, was the very real scene of a horde of Inferi pulling at their boy's legs, trying to drag him into the water.

He cast a spell, groaning as his insides seemed to melt with the use of magic. Taking a deep breath and knowing Harry was being dragged further into the water, he cast again, wielding a giant rope of fire against the dead.

Harry scrambled back, running into Albus' legs and letting Albus lean on him as he got to his feet. 

"Albus!" 

Another horde was appearing at the opposite end of the little island and Albus whirled the lasso around, whipping it through the air and driving them back.

"The boat," Albus gasped, taking a step before remembering why they were there. He grabbed the locket and put it in his pocket before pushing Harry on ahead. "Harry - to the boat!"

He half dragged Albus over there, getting in first and helping him clamber over the bow and into the bottom. The Inferi seemed to have backed off for now, but Albus was in no condition to bandy with them should they decide to begin again. 

"Go," he hissed, bending over as a wave of pain overtook him and they reached the other side of the cave. "Harry, go!"

But the silly boy waited for him. Harry pulled his good arm around his shoulders and Albus could have wept at how strong he was, pulling and helping Albus along the ledge to the gap in the rock. 

"You'll have to -" Albus groaned. "My blood."

"I fell on the island. I've got it," Harry muttered, holding up his hand. "Where?"

"There," Albus said pointing with as much strength as he could muster. "I cannot Apparate, I am too weak."

"I'll do it," Harry muttered. "She taught me, Ma -" he frowned, shaking his head. "Mi - Your -" He took a deep breath. "I'll do it. I've got you."

"Harry, Mi -"

"Don't worry," he smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes. "We're going to get home. We'll see her soon. I've got you."

"I know, dear boy," Albus said, squeezing his eyes closed. "I know."


	66. Thèid fìrinn a-mach - Truth Will Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Hello lovelies! This week has been so busy but here we are. We're so close to the end it's rather bittersweet as we post these last few chapters - BUT! All the action you've all been waiting for is about to start, so hang on to your hats and hopefully, we'll come out the other side with all of our limbs attached.**
> 
> **Well.**
> 
> **Some of us will. Also, speaking of missing things... if your names are Enamoured Reader, MissMoonshine or kuow. I'm worried about you, I miss you, stay safe.**
> 
> **Likewise, everyone else stay safe too. Dunno what the word on the street is, but in my world, this thing's still raging, so keep being careful. Especially my Spin. We could not have done this as well as we have done without her.**
> 
> _For disclaimer, please see Ch2._
> 
> -0-

There was something niggling in the back of Hermione's mind. A feeling that she couldn't shake, a clenching of her stomach. She sat, chewing her lip for a while before Minerva dropped her book and sighed.

"Alright, little one, out with it. What is wrong?"

"What?" Hermione asked, faking it badly. "What do you mean, why should anything be wrong?"

"Because you've been thinking, loudly, for the last half an hour."

"I," she winced. "Have a really bad feeling about something."

"About what?" Minerva took off her reading glasses and looked at her steadily.

"I don't know," she whispered. "But when Katie Floo-ed to tell us that Uncle Will and Andy had been attacked it felt a bit like this. Like something was happening. Like there was -" She bit her lip. "Did -" Her eyes widened. "Would you know if Harry had left the castle?"

"You -" Minerva frowned. "I could find out, but it would be faster to go up to the tower. You are worried," she frowned. "About Albus?" Hermione swallowed and then nodded. "You think he would just -"

"Yes, I really do," Hermione said, standing up and dropping her book on the table. "You check on Albus. I'm going to the common room. Don't," she frowned. "Just be careful okay? I have a really bad feeling."

"Hermione, wait -"

But she didn't. She ran out of Minerva's rooms, calling an apology to Godric as his frame slammed against the wall. She sprinted faster than she'd ever done before, sliding to a halt before the Fat Lady.

"I need to get in."

The woman protested, but Hermione waved her hand and was more than a little surprised when the portrait opened.

"Hermione!"

Ginny raced to her and hugged her briefly, pulling her to the table in front of the fire.

"How did you know? We were just deciding whether to come and get you."

"Had a bad feeling," Hermione said, looking down at the Marauders Map. "What is going on?"

"Harry’s gone off with Dumbledore," Ron said, looking at her carefully. "He said something about Trelawney and then went off rambling about Snape and Malfoy, so he and I went to get Dumbledore. But he met us as we were going up to his office, and told me to come back here. Harry gave me instructions to watch Snape and Malfoy, and we've been studying the map ever since. Snape's nowhere to be found, but we definitely saw Malfoy until he disappeared about ten minutes after Harry left."

"What?" Hermione said, leaning over. "Damn. We were supposed to discuss it after our exams but I didn't get a chance to ask again. Where did you last see him?"

"About here," Ginny pointed. "’Mione, He - He left us this."

She showed her the bottle of Felix Felicis, still half-full from when he'd taken it in search of Horace Slughorn's memories. Hermione's eyes widened.

"Hermione?"

She looked up, meeting Minerva's worried eyes as she climbed in through the portrait hole and the common room stilled. 

"Everyone to their dormitories, right now," she barked, waiting for a moment while the rest of the room emptied. The ones that remained were Hermione, Ron, Ginny and - unsurprisingly to Hermione - Neville, who stood firmly at the bottom of the stairs, then took a step forward. Minerva paused, looking at him. 

"If som’at’s going on," Neville began, glancing between them. "Then Dumbledore's Army is ready for whatever."

Minerva lips quirked into a small smile despite the situation and Hermione grinned, taking charge.

"Get as many of us that will help," she told him. "Something is going to happen. Make sure they're ready."

He ran off to do as he was told while Minerva cast her Patronus and sent off her own message, informing the other Professors to recall their students and start locking down their Houses. 

"Talk to me," she said sternly. "Why have I just ordered my colleagues to start recalling their students?"

"Harry's gone somewhere with Albus. Draco seems to have disappeared."

"Hermione," Minerva groaned. "Not you as well."

"He's not here," Hermione said, giving her a look. "Aside from everything else, that's weird. And then Harry and Albus as well?"

"Al -," Minerva glanced at Ron. "The Headmaster left me a note, but he did not say _where_ he was going," she said, moving to their side and handing over the note.

"They left the castle," Hermione muttered as she read the parchment offered to her. She rolled her eyes. It was a love letter, of sorts. "He's saying good-"

"Don't," Minerva said quietly as she stepped forward and snatched it back. "I will be angry with him later. What are you -" Hermione swallowed as she peered over her shoulder at the map. "What on earth -"

"It's Harry's. His Dad, Sirius, Remus," Hermione grimaced but continued on. "And Peter too, I guess, made it. It shows the whole castle."

"This is -"

"I know," Hermione sighed. "You can ground us again later."

Ginny snorted and leaned in to explain. 

"I watched Harry and Albus leave from the gates," Ginny shrugged. "But Draco was last seen somewhere up here." She pointed at the map, folding it over and showing Minerva. "But I can't work out where that is. This bit is not well labelled."

They peered at the map and it was Minerva who spoke first.

"The seventh floor, I think - see the dead-end there? That must be the old Arithmancy classroom and the statue of the Griffin, near the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy?"

"The seventh floor?" Hermione was wracking her brains until it hit her. "Bloody hell," she looked at Minerva. "That's the Room of Requirement! But I don't understand, what is he doing in there?"

"I should have said, Harry reckoned he was fixing something, or trying to find something in there," Ron muttered quietly, the tips of his ears turning red when they all turned to look at him. "He was spying on Draco the other day, said he was going into that room where all the junk is. We, um, maybe followed him inside, but we couldn't work out what he was doing."

"That could mean anything!" She glanced at Minerva then closed her eyes, willing herself to think clearly. "Do you have _any_ idea what he was doing in there?" she asked, turning back to Ron.

"No, none," Ron said. "All we saw was that he had cleared some space around a big cupboard. Harry said it looked like one that he'd hidden in once. In," he blushed under Minerva's gaze. "Borgin and Burkes."

Minerva opened her mouth in horror.

"There's a whole story about travelling by Floo for the first time," Hermione muttered, squeezing her hand. "It's why he doesn't like it. But it's okay. A cupboard, Ron?"

"We couldn’t see what he was doing with it but he kept opening and closing the door."

"Like he was looking inside it?"

"I guess?"

After a little while, she voiced the opinion she'd been working on since Harry had brought it up. "I think," she swallowed. "I think Malfoy's trying to find a way to get something or someone into the castle." 

Minerva's eyes widened behind her spectacles.

"That is a serious allegation, Hermione. I gave Harry _indefinite_ detentions for duelling Mr Malfoy over the very same thing. He missed the Quidditch final, for goodness sake!"

"Exactly," Ginny nodded, clearly seeing the sense in it. "Whatever you thought about it, Harry was clearly right. Look," Ginny said, catching on as she glanced at Hermione. "We," Ginny looked between her and Minerva. "Well, _we_ know for a fact that Malfoy was ordered to do something." Minerva gaped and had they not been so worried, Hermione might have laughed. "Hermione overheard Draco talking and Harry confirmed it during the duel. He even asked Draco to go to Dumbledore. To get help," she winced. "That's kinda when it went sideways. And," she continued, before Minerva could speak. "We know his Dad's involved with You-Know-Who, ‘cos Harry saw him in the graveyard and he was at the Ministry last year. So why wouldn't he be doing this?"

"Snape is involved too," Hermione said. "I'm positive."

"Girls! I cannot even begin to tell you how heinous those accusations are!" Minerva was horrified. "Severus is -"

It came to Hermione in perfect clarity, and as it came to her she grabbed Minerva's hand and stared wide-eyed at Minerva. 

"This is how a curse kills you in a year," she whispered urgently, looking into Minerva's eyes. "He knew!"

"What?" Minerva replied, her face going pale. "WHAT? Hermione, what are you saying?"

"They're coming to kill him," Hermione breathed. "They don't know he's gone right now, but they're coming for _him_. He _knew!_ Draco was ordered to kill Albus. The necklace, the mead even - didn't Slughorn say it was meant as a present?" She didn't give Ron time to answer and instead started pacing. "It all makes sense. Draco is smart, but anyone who's looked at him lately knows he's struggling. Harry even told us he thought he was a Death Eater, but even if he isn’t I definitely wouldn't put it past him to _Imperius_ someone. Albus wasn't concerned because he expected them. That's why he didn't listen when Harry suggested it was Malfoy. He knew full well it _was_ Malfoy! And he was _letting_ him do it!"

Minerva's hands were shaking as she muttered _Sonorus_ and cast her voice so it echoed in the halls.

"All students are to go to the closest dormitory, immediately. This is not a drill, there is danger inside the castle. Prefects, lock and ward the doors as best you can. All teachers lock down your houses then meet in the old Arithmancy classroom on the seventh floor."

"No! Send them to the staff room," Hermione said, pointing at the map she'd kept watching. "Look!"

Draco's footprints reappeared suddenly on the map and seemed to sprint across the parchment. A scream went up somewhere close by and Ginny ran to the window.

"The Dark Mark," she hissed, looking back at them. "Someone just cast the Dark Mark!"

"They're here!" Hermione exclaimed, unable to miss the giant symbol of the Death Eaters hanging in the sky. "They're already in the castle!"

"Stay here," Minerva called as she strode away, unbuttoning her outer robes and throwing them onto the sofa. Hermione grinned at her Henley top and jeans. "All of you, just -"

"Nice boots," Ginny quipped. "But, and I mean this with the utmost respect Min, no bloody way!" she said in return, pulling off her jumper and tying up her hair. "Like we're letting you go there on your own. You taught us, we're ready."

"Ginevra!"

" _Minerva_!"

"Look!" Hermione was pointing to the map as new footsteps appeared. She gaped, looking up in horror at her Mama.

"What?"

"Carrows. Two of them."

Minerva paled. 

"This isn't happening."

"But they -"

"I know sweetheart. Who else?"

"Still no Snape that I can see. Who is F. Greyback?" 

Minerva stumbled, making Ginny abandon her hair and rush forward to wrap an arm around her. 

"He's," she looked at them, running her hand over Ginny's head absently. "The Carrow twins are bad," she glanced at Hermione. "They inherited their father's charm and his particular hatred of -" Her face went a funny colour and Hermione stepped forward as well, taking her hand. "Well, us," she laughed humourlessly. "But Greyback, he is a werewolf. He will bite any child he sees. He is the one that bit Remus." She looked between Hermione and Ginny. “I _must_ go. I must round up the teachers, inform the Order, see if I can contact Severus -" 

“No!”

She turned to Hermione. "I need you to ward the common rooms."

"But -"

"Baby, _please_ listen to me," Minerva said, stepping forward and cupping her cheeks. "I cannot. Albus did not officially pass the power to me when he left. I have some authority, but I do not have enough to protect those inside these walls like you can. And I cannot do my job and protect those within if I'm worried about you. Only you can do that while he's not here. Please. Protect the children. Greyback is -"

"I can't do that," Hermione whispered, all the worry coming back threefold as her Mama looked at her with such trust in her eyes. "I can't! I'm not strong -"

"Oh, yes you can," Minerva said gently. "I know you can. You are _so_ strong, my darling. So strong, that I cannot even fathom your power."

"But you -"

"Am going to be fine. Trust me."

"Mama!" 

Minerva's eyes squeezed happily as she pulled Hermione in for a bone-crushing hug, then Ginny as well.

"I love you both. Thank you for loving me this year. Thank you for teaching me to be whole. But please be careful. Do not come to us. Protect the common rooms. Do you hear me? The Order will be with me. We will prevail."

"Fine, we'll take care of it," Ginny whispered, glancing at Hermione. "We love you too."

"Be safe, my darlings."

"Albus -"

"Is not here, little one," Minerva said, pausing at the portrait hole. "We will be alright. Be steady my darlings. Remember, no unnecessary risks. If you _do_ find yourself against an enemy, stay calm, use simple spells. Don't complicate things. Expect the unexpected."

Hermione watched her leave and felt her heart hammering so hard her ribs hurt. 

"I," she stood for a little while, collecting her thoughts. "We're not doing that," she said, glancing at Ginny once she was sure the portrait had closed.

"Definitely bloody not," Ginny said, putting her wand between her teeth as she finally tied back her hair then rolled up her sleeves.

"Hermione, we have to! McGonagall -"

"- Is not well enough to duel all these people, even with help," she said to Ron. "She's still not at full strength and Albus isn't here. I know you've not been around this year, but I'm telling you, I'm not doing what I'm told this time. We're going to help."

"When have you ever done as you're told anyway," Ginny quipped, making her smile, despite the situation.

They all looked at each other as a scream went up from somewhere in the castle. Neville came running down the stairs with a few D.A. members.

"Okay," Hermione said, drawing everyone close around the Marauder's Map. "Neville, I want you guys to protect the corridors to the common rooms. The majority of students will be there. Grab any stragglers you see on the way and take them to the nearest one. I'm going to give you as much time as possible to get where you're going but if the doors are locked, find the secret passageways and use those to hide in," she pointed them out on the map. "Split into four, grab other members on the way if you can. I need you to stand guard," she growled. "Colin, Dennis, one of you go with Seamus and Dean and the other with Pavarti. Do _not_ go on your own. This isn't like we practised. This is real. They're going to want to kill you. So if you can't kill them," she paused as Pavarti made a noise. "Hurt them. Hurt them a lot, if you have to. However you can."

"We'll get it done," Neville said, pulling out his coin. "Slytherin too?"

"Not all of them are bad and we don't know who got caught up in the chaos. But I want _you_ to go," she glanced behind him. "With Luna or whoever you see first. Someone you trust. Don't go alone." He nodded. "Hide close by. I don't want anyone getting any funny ideas. Gin, Ron, we're going to the teachers. Harry will probably join us when he gets back."

Everyone nodded grimly and Hermione paused as she saw Lavender come down the stairs to join them.

"Hey, um, Lav?" she called, noting the tension rising in Ginny beside her. "Be careful, alright?" Lavender looked at her and appeared, almost unconsciously, to rub her sternum. Hermione winced, shrugging ineffectually. "All of you," she nodded to Lavender a final time. "Just be careful."

Neville pushed most of them out of the door as Hermione and Ginny turned back to the map. They watched as more and more names she didn't know poured out into the seventh-floor corridor.

"Where are they going, though?" she muttered, watching them disperse like ants. "I don't have time to figure that out. We need to go."

She watched as footsteps she did recognise met those she didn’t.

"We'll aim for there," she said pointing. "Where the Order is. We can get there quicker than we can get to the staff room. Down this way, then around the corner, to here," she looked at Ginny and Ron, grabbing Harry's potion from the table. "Let's go."

"The wards -" Ginny called as they raced out of the room.

"I'll do them when we get there. If I do them too early, everyone will be locked out. I need to give people time to get where they're going. Come on!"

"What's Gin talking about wards and stuff?" Ron asked as they raced through the corridors.

"Too long, tell you later," Hermione panted, sliding to a halt as two spells shot her way and missed her by a hair. "Whoa!"

"Come on then," someone hissed, obviously having seen her before she dived back around the corner. "Let's be havin' you!"

"Gin, Ron, go! Around the other way," Hermione called, scrambling to get her feet back under her. She waited a beat, before whirling around like she'd seen Minerva do and cast the first thing that came to mind. Someone she couldn't see went down with a scream.

"What did you do?" Ron asked, his face white.

"Broke both his legs," Hermione winced. "We're not going to get to where they were on the map, we can get to the Astronomy Tower faster."

"Why there?" Ginny asked, sending off two spells behind her, just in case.

"That's where the Mark is."

"What?"

"The Dark Mark, it's over the Astronomy Tower. It's probably a defensible position they think they can hold now that they've found out they have to wait for him. I'm not sure how they think they're getting out of here though."

"Hermione!" Ron said exasperatedly. "Wait for who?"

"Albus," she muttered, seeing his confusion. "I'll explain that later too," Hermione muttered, holding her hand out as they came to the bottom of the tower. The battle already sounded fierce and there seemed to be far more people up there than Hermione thought would fit. 

"Wait a moment, I need to -" Her instincts told her to touch the walls of the corridor and she did so, pressing both hands onto the cold stone and felt Hogwarts hum in urgency. "I know," she muttered. "I'm on it."

She felt the wards double on the castle, concentrating all its strength where the rest of the students were. Up and down the corridors below they heard doors slamming closed, making its way closer and closer like a Mexican wave before slamming past them and down the corridor and away. Ginny was vibrating beside her.

"You are so bloody cool!"

"How did you do that?" Ron asked, looking up and down the corridor. "What the hell was that?"

"I told you," Hermione muttered. "I'll tell you later."

Finally, she used the wards to work out where everyone was. Harry and Albus weren't back yet, which she had already known because she hadn’t felt their magical signatures, but there was a multitude of bodies above them. Including her Mama. That’s where they needed to be.

"Everyone's up there. Whoever it was in the corridor just then has," she tried to concentrate, but it was futile knowing Minerva was fighting above them. "Gone, back maybe?" She shrugged. "We have to get up there."

"Hermione! Are you crazy?"

She realised in that moment that Ron probably wasn't cut out for what they were about to do, having not spent the time she, Ginny and Harry had with Minerva and Albus this past year. She grimaced and held his shoulders.

"Stay here. Hide. Stun anyone you don't know coming this way. Got it?" She grabbed the potion from her pocket. "Drink half, you too Gin."

"Hermione!"

"There's only enough for the two of you. Do what I say, I'm going to be fine."

"No way," Ron shook his head. "If I'm staying here and you're going up there, then you need it more than me. I'll be fine. You take it."

"God, she's going to kill us either way, when she finds out," Ginny said, grabbing it and swallowing half. "Ron is right, Hermione. Drink." Hermione rolled her eyes but did so.

"You're a good guy, Ron. Be careful," Hermione smiled, hugging Ron and waiting as Ginny did the same. "Stay hidden." 

A scream above them hurried them along.

"Remember that spell I used?" Hermione asked, running up the tower, taking two steps at a time.

"On -"

"Yeah," Hermione muttered, her breathing ragged.

"I guess."

"Use it if you have to," Hermione nodded, stumbling a little. "Someone will fix it afterwards, if you have to. I never did come up with that counter curse," she laughed humourlessly. "But it won't matter. Use it. Don't -" She shuddered as they stopped for a quick breath. "They aren't here to play, Gin. We're not talking bat-bogey hexes. Make them bleed, like Mama taught us. They'll kill you if they get half a chance," she took a deep breath. "So return the favour."

"I'll be fine," she said, looking determined. "She trained us well, I remember."

"Don't hold back." She hugged the girl that had become like a sister. "And please be careful. Stay close, if you can. Otherwise, find Mama. Stick with her."

"I will," Ginny whispered, returning the hug. "Love you," she grinned, making Hermione smile.

"Love you too, Gin."


	67. A ’sabaid airson beatha - Fighting for Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: My darlings, are you strapped in? Here we are again and I hope that you all enjoy it. Spin has worked tirelessly on it, even though she's been insanely busy working and dealing with all these people who just cannot stay home any longer and must shop. #nocomment**
> 
> **So we love her, desperately... otherwise, lord knows what you would have read, honestly.**
> 
> _For disclaimer, please see Ch2._
> 
> -0-

They rushed out into the corridor and found themselves in the midst of sheer pandemonium. People in dark cloaks and silver masks seemed to be everywhere, but Hermione saw just as many teachers and members of The Order fighting them tooth and nail. It was amazing just how many people were in such a relatively small space.

She ducked as a spell shot past her and Tonks appeared to float in mid-air for a few seconds before crashing to the ground. Hermione whipped her wand through the air and cut the figure advancing on her badly enough for them to scream and drop to the floor. As they went down, she helped Tonks get to her feet.

"Wotcha, Hermione!"

"Look out!" Hermione cried, watching as Tonks ducked on instinct and cursed the figure who had shot at her without thought.

As Tonks ran off, Hermione realised she'd already lost Ginny and rolled her eyes at herself. She stepped back, out of sight for a moment and took a deep breath, remembering her lessons from her Mama and - she smiled ruefully - her Papa, and cleared her head of as much emotion as she could. She glanced around the corner, meeting a pair of grey eyes across the corridor behind a silver mask and she realised it was no use. She didn't _want_ to close off her emotions. She wanted to be angry, needed to be in fact. She could feel Hogwarts humming in her chest and it thrilled her. It wanted the Death Eaters to hurt just as badly as she did. They had invaded their home and were threatening their family. 

She was going to make them pay.

Someone sent a spell at her and before she knew it she was duelling two masked enemies, turning in a circle and defending herself as best she could. The lessons she'd had from Minerva echoed in her head as she found herself sending spell after spell and somehow avoiding everything that was sent back, defending as many of her friends around her as she could. 

Eventually, she caught sight of some familiar faces. Filius used his height to his advantage, slipping beneath the radar of most of the enemies who had limited sight through their masks. Pomona was sending a few spells too, but mainly using her own expertise to do the most damage. She was fighting off four Death Eaters using vines that seemed to be protruding from her sleeves. Hermione fought frantically in between them all, trying to find Minerva and just managed to catch sight of her for a second further down the hallway. Hermione's heart was in her mouth as she saw her Mama fighting three of them, backed into a corner. 

As she watched her Mama's magic swirl through the air Hermione got caught out, ducking only at the last minute when a jet of red light whistled past her ear. She could just about feel it, recognising the Stunning spell for what it was, but there was so much magic in the air that Hermione didn't think she'd have noticed it even if it hit her. Every inch of her skin was prickling with pins and needles but she was ignoring it valiantly as she ducked another curse and retaliated without thought.

It was then that a number of cloaked Death Eaters ascending the stairs caught her attention and Hermione knew it was so they could position themselves for an ambush.

"Filus!" Hermione yelled, ignoring his honorific to make sure he heard her. "Bring the stairs down!"

"Hermione?"

She heard Minerva's shout above the din but it was immediately followed by a large explosion, not of Filius' doing, that rocked the whole tower. People all around her, whether on their side or not, wobbled precariously but Hermione managed to grab the person beside her and stop them from falling. Taking advantage of the momentary confusion, she fought alongside Professor Vector while Filius did as she asked without question. The wooden stairs disappeared and the number of fading screams she heard over the commotion was enough to galvanise her onwards, until someone grabbed her and she was swung around.

"It's me!" Minerva yelled, pulling her backwards into the corner. "It's me, Hermione. What the hell are you doing here, I told you to -"

"I'm a bit busy right now, alright? Out of everybody else in the castle, there are few as prepared to do this as Ginny and I."

"You brought Ginny with you?" she screeched, making Hermione gape as she simultaneously seemed to catch a bolt of bright blue energy and redirect it around herself, back to the wielder. He went down groaning in pain.

"Why the hell didn't you teach me that!"

"Concentrate child!" She flicked her wand and tangled two capes together, wrapping the pair of them tightly around each owner and slamming them into the wall. All the while, Minerva was still talking. "Are you out of your bloody mind? You brought Ginny?"

"We wanted to help. You're not well enough to fight off a horde of Death Eaters," Hermione yelled, pulling her down as two spells collided overhead, just where they had been a second before. She took two down over Minerva’s shoulder with a double Stunning spell. "If I see her, I'll grab her."

"You're grounded," Minerva panted, dispatching another with a sweeping arc of her wand. "The pair of you. Forever."

"Fine," Hermione grunted, as the wall beside her exploded and a large shard of rock would have hit the back of her head if Minerva hadn’t produced a lightning-quick _Protego_. "Whatever. Totally worth it." Their eyes met and Hermione smiled. "Thanks."

They fought shoulder to shoulder until their arms were aching and she could hear Minerva's breathing getting shorter and shorter.

"You need to stop," Hermione yelled, whipping her face away from the slicing hex that just grazed her cheek. She felt the blood running freely, but it almost filled her with comfort. She was no stranger to blood dripping from her chin.

"Not bloody likely," Minerva groaned, taking a knee and curling around her chest, despite her words. She still managed another spell. "You need -"

"McGonagall's down!" Someone yelled and Hermione stood taller, stepping in front of Minerva, who was too tired to stop her.

"Hermione," Minerva tried, grabbing the pockets of her jeans to try and stand again. "Don't!"

Just as Hermione raised her wand, she felt it. A pull on her somehow. Her hand faltered and three different spells crashed into another shimmering _Protego_ Minerva had cast, this time protecting their fronts.

"Albus is here," she whispered, stepping back to literally stand over Minerva. "He's home."

"Oh, thank Merlin!" Minerva croaked, still breathing harshly and leaning against Hermione's thigh. "You alright, baby?"

Hermione didn't have time to examine what was going on, or answer her Mama's questions. She broke Minerva's spell and fought desperately, ignoring everything else except the silver masks in front of her. On and on, pushing the pain away, knowing that if she failed, Minerva would be dead. She noticed absently that a number of Professors, and a few or The Order as well, had managed to make it to their side and they fought in a united line, their backs against the wall to protect Minerva and each other until Hermione paused, mid-cast.

Filius, this time, protected them and Hermione waited still, feeling Minerva getting to her feet with a groan. Something niggled at Hermione's mind; there was something amiss. She couldn't quite grab it, trying to separate out all the tendrils of worry dancing through her brain. A shout went up and she looked around, seeing four cloaks disappearing from view.

"HERMIONE!"

Ginny's voice directed her to the door and she saw Snape flying up a set of stairs he conjured as he ran, bridging the gap where Filus had previously dissolved the woodwork. She felt her wand arm drop as she was suddenly, somehow watching through what seemed to be Albus' eyes.

_"Severus," Albus groaned. "Please."_

Hermione stumbled, falling to her knees. She felt a hand on her shoulder and it was her, this time, that leant against Minerva's thigh. Long fingers slid into her hair as the battle faded away. It was all she could do to try and cope with everything she was feeling. 

Albus was so very ill.

_"Severus."_

_She watched Snape pause and meet Albus' eyes. Her eyes. He frowned a little before drawing back his wand. Hermione saw everything in slow motion and managed, like she had in Albus' mind before, to see flashes of thoughts through Snape's dark gaze. Recalling the memories she'd caught a glimpse of so very long ago, she now began piecing together the visions she was seeing. Draco Malfoy_ _had_ _been given the task of killing Albus, like they thought. And, after stupidly putting on the cursed ring, and giving himself a death sentence, Albus had arranged it with Snape to make sure it was him that did the deed instead._

Albus, once again, was an idiot. 

A good and kindhearted idiot, that she loved with all her heart. But an idiot, nonetheless. 

_Severus paused in his casting, speaking quietly to a woman that had shifty eyes and a similar face to the man beside her, just at the edge of Albus' view. She realised absently that they must be the twins of the man who had hurt her Uncle. The Carrows. She growled in disgust._

"NO!"

Minerva’s disembodied voice echoed through her brain and brought her back to her own consciousness. She doubled over, pain that was not her own taking over her body. She dropped her wand and watched in a haze as Minerva Summoned it into her hand and slid her feet to a stance that Hermione knew would bring her the most power. She felt like she was watching two movies at the same time as she still saw flickers of the scene in front of Albus, while her Mama wound both wands around her body, grunting with the effort. This time, it was she that stood over Hermione. With both wands, she created a giant phoenix, wreathed in blue flame. Hermione recognised, absently, the bones of a spell that she'd read in Minerva's book a lifetime ago.

Everyone in the corridor, friend and foe alike, dropped to the floor as Minerva directed it across their heads, effectively ending this part of the battle for good. Hermione's hand twitched on her Mama's trouser-leg and she pressed her face into her thigh to cope with the pain that was not her own. She heard Minerva groan at the force required to wield the spell.

But suddenly Minerva went very still. She was staring across the room and Hermione attempted to sit up to see what the problem was.

Rolanda Hooch had conjured ropes around a few of the Death Eaters and was sitting them against the wall with little care. One of those already bound caught sight of Minerva and started fidgeting, trying to undo the ropes.

"YOU!"

Hermione gaped as her Mama sprung forward, her wand arm cutting through the air like a scythe across the squirming Death Eater. He let out an almighty scream as his robes fell apart and a deep gash appeared across his chest. She ripped away his mask, throwing it aside. The man underneath looked familiar but Hermione couldn't place him in her current condition. Her head was still spinning nauseatingly fast. She did, however, see that Minerva was trembling.

"That is for my child," she hissed. The man's eyes widened and flicked to Hermione. 

And then, she realised who he was.

"You _dare_ to come back here! To show your face to me, in my home? After what you did?" Hermione's eyes widened at the tone. The whole corridor stilled as Minerva straightened, pointing her wand at his face. "Oh, I have been looking forward to this moment for fifty years, Antonin. Knowing that it was you," she swallowed. "That killed my baby brother -"

"Please! Mi -"

"Do not speak to me!" she hissed. "You have proved your worth and it is nil. You killed my brother. What you have done to my family, is not absolvable. William? My nephew? My _child?_ ”

"NO!" he wailed pathetically. "You don't understand! Your youngest brother. My father. I," he was trembling. "I couldn't do it. My father was the one. I -"

"It matters little, Antonin because, at the very least, you gave up Rab's location. So," Minerva's voice was more terrifying as it grew gradually softer. "It's time for you to atone for your sins. _Pulmo_ -"

At that exact same moment, Snape's quiet voice echoed in her head and took Hermione’s focus back to Albus.

" _Avarda -_ "

"PAPA!"

She scrambled up off the floor and ran to the strong stone walls that had become her home. Her vision blurred as she slammed her hands onto the castle fortress, her body twitching as all her power went into doing her bidding. Hogwarts reared up in preparation and she felt it encircle Albus just as Snape's killing spell hit and then, surprising Hermione a little, her Mama too. She watched as Minerva's magic spluttered at the end of her wand and then died, smothered by Hogwarts' magic. Hermione felt the gentle nature of the wards, urging her to protect her Mama from herself and Minerva turned, her eyes going wide as they met Hermione's.

"He is not worth your soul." A voice that wasn't Hermione’s own spoke through her mouth and she shuddered as she felt it dissipate.

She blinked and re-focussed on the scene in front of her Papa, just as a flash of green light headed towards him. Hermione jerked, screaming in pain as Snape's spell seemed to hit her, somehow, too. 

"Hermione? Hermione!" 

Minerva's yelling woke her and she blinked, looking up at the ceiling and wondering how she got there. 

"Merlin, are you okay?" Minerva asked, her face wild. "You flew ten feet."

"Yeah," Hermione blinked. "What hap -" 

"MINERVA!" Rolanda Hooch's voice caused everyone to turn and follow her horrified eyes.

She craned her neck around just as Minerva let out an almighty scream that made Hermione lose her breath. She heard her scream again as Albus came into view, falling through the night sky from the ramparts above.

Hermione's heart was in her mouth.

"No," Hermione whispered, scrambling to her feet and racing to the window, throwing her hands out desperately. "PAPA!"

She had no idea what was happening around her as Albus unbelievably stilled mid-fall and floated towards her and through the window. Bodies were everywhere, people suddenly running in every direction. She could smell a fire somewhere in the distance but she was concentrating solely on bringing Albus back into the corridor without a wand to aid her.

As she eased him gently onto the floor, Minerva ran to him, falling on his chest and shaking him. 

"Al! Albus! Don't you dare do this to me. Please!" She leant forward, pausing. "He's dead!" She gaped at Hermione. "Hermione, he's -"

The wards seemed to creep across the room and unfurl around Hermione as she stood examining her tingling hands. They glowed bright, her power pulsing through them. Begging her to let loose.

"Move," she said, her voice deep and gravelly, and again, not quite her own. Minerva looked up again, tears pouring down her face but her eyes widened and she hesitated. "Mama?" Hermione said as gently as she could despite the power taking over her entire body. "Get out of my way. I'm going to save him." 

Filius touched Minerva's shoulder and she scrambled off her husband. 

"Everyone, out," Minerva ordered shakily. "Stay Filius. Remus, Pomona, Ro. The rest of you, GET OUT! Wait," she blinked. "Someone get Poppy down here and have Kingsley take that lot to the Ministry. The rest go to St. Mungo’s. Take them out of the gates or the hospital Floo for all I care. I do not want them in this castle any longer than is necessary. If anyone tries to stop them, take them too. We need -" 

Hermione took a deep breath, tuning out the hubbub and frowned, remembering something Minerva had said during one of their training sessions together. She Banished her shoes and socks, feeling the power running through her increase tenfold and she doubled over as she tried to cope with it. While she was curled around herself, she saw something flash before her eyes. A rising sun at Stone Henge. Again and again, the vision appeared before her, but she had no time to think about what it meant right now.

Taking another deep breath she set her feet, just like her Mama had shown her, and attempted to centre herself, breathing slower and slower. She remembered her Mama's voice washing over her and she was back for a brief moment at the Manor, sitting on a cushion with her Mama's arms wrapped around her. She breathed again, feeling her emotions dimming and her power winding together with that of Hogwarts. Letting her body guide her, she held out her hands in the space directly above Albus' body. 

She felt everything. 

This was nothing like her time practising on that poor Mandrake. This was real. This was what she had wished for: a chance to save her Papa. 

And she was going to.

She concentrated hard on Albus' silent heart. She breathed, turning her hands over like she was holding it within them. She remembered the books she'd read and even the television shows she'd watched as a child. She squeezed her hands, perhaps a little too hard. His body jerked and she frowned, looking down at him. She did it again, more gently this time, but his heart remained completely still and she was beginning to lose hope. 

The power of Hogwarts was overwhelming and she was struggling to cope with all the new sensations that enveloped her. She squeezed her hands together time and time again, but still, nothing happened. Just as she was about to give up, she saw something in her mind. Another vision. Her Papa and her, laughing together after she set those stupid dummies alight at Leòmhann Manor. The way he held her after her nightmares. The cuddles they had shared and the jokes and the secrets and the love.

And she knew exactly what needed to be done. 

The stasis charm on his arm was still holding for the time being, and she recognised Snape's magic within it. So she left it for now and instead concentrated on Albus' motionless heart. The heart her Mama loved. The one she loved too. 

She took a deep breath and poured all the love she felt for this man into it and for those who also loved him, willing it to beat. 

It needed to beat. 

It needed to be beating. 

And it needed to happen now.

There was a flash of light and a power that she recognised but couldn't name. She only opened her eyes when a comforting weight dropped onto her shoulder.

"Oh -" Minerva breathed. "Baby, you -"

She blinked at the bright red bird looking at her mournfully and smiled, turning back to her Papa.

"Hi Fawkesy," she muttered, smiling as he rested his head against her temple. "Let's save Papa, okay?"

As Fawkes began to sing, she knelt by her Papa's head so the phoenix tears could work their magic and closed her eyes. She concentrated once more on the heart she could feel in her hands. She squeezed it gently, ignoring the noise around her, focussing solely on Fawkes' mournful tune and imagined her Papa's heart beating. 

She squeezed again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

And then -

She felt it. A tiny flutter in her hands. She opened her eyes and stared. She squeezed very gently once more. Another flutter. 

"You need to come home, Papa," she whispered. "It's time to come home."

She began to massage the organ and his body jerked again, but instead of going still, his head started moving, his breath coming in laboured hitches. His heart started sputtering and twitching before finding its own rhythm.

"Hermione -"

She ignored her Mama's interruption and moved away from his heart, over to his belly. Fawkes nuzzled her temple again and hopped down, resting on Albus' chest, still singing and crying healing tears into his mouth. 

She felt Albus' insides still roiling; being poisoned by a potion of some sort that was of no consequence to her. She examined it carefully and found that it could not be cured, not even by phoenix tears. It would need to be removed.

That she could do. 

Hermione closed her eyes, not needing to see anymore. She could feel it just fine. The poison stung her hands and crept up her wrists. It clung to her, sticky and prickly, burning wherever it touched. Fawkes sang on as she drew the potion from Albus' body. Yet still she could feel everything. Every molecule. Her heart was beating ferociously in her ears. But so was his.

She paid no attention to Harry as he appeared, and then Ginny; the pair of them coming to a sudden halt beside Minerva as the corridor fell deathly silent. She did all that she could, her hands shaking with the effort. Albus finally, thankfully, took a deep breath, his chest rising high, then falling into a regular pattern.

And yet.

The stasis charm had begun to fail, something she felt before she saw - and so must have Fawkes. He let out a loud trill and flittered off Albus' chest and onto Minerva's out-stretched arm, just as the darkness crept up Albus' bicep. Hermione saw what she needed to do and she blinked, finding Mineva's waterlogged eyes which were watching her carefully.

"Forgive me, Mama," Hermione whispered.

She glanced at Harry for barely a second, giving him a nod and grim smile, before Summoning her wand wordlessly from beside Minerva and swinging it down over Albus' arm, just above the blackened skin, and amputating it with a grunt.

"NO!" Minerva scrambled forward, but Harry and Ginny had understood her silent message and wrapped their arms around her, holding her back. Fawkes was squawking in distress, hopping on and off Minerva's shoulder and onto Harry's, as the three of them rocked back and forth, watching in fascinated horror while Hermione worked.

The cut bled freely and Hermione waited a beat to check the curse had not travelled any further. The flesh remained pink, which meant Albus was finally free of his death sentence. She smiled, dropping her wand from her hands again. It would be of no use here.

She felt so much more with her bare hands.

She placed her own stasis charm on Albus's blood vessels. Every single capillary had been tapered off and she breathed for a moment, knowing this would be the most difficult thing she had attempted to do yet. All the experiments and hours of practice she'd spent, unsuccessfully, on that poor plant now Banished to the bottom of the lake did not fill her with the greatest of confidence, but this time, somehow, she knew it would be different. She felt with her magic along the stump of Albus' arm until she found the central median nerve and brachial artery and asked them to grow, showing them the way along his rapidly reforming humerus. She nudged and teased the other nerves and arteries to follow their lead, and then moved onto the surrounding sinew and muscle. She had a perfect picture in her head from Uncle Will's books, seeing every vessel and imagining every cell in the arm as she built it. She didn't watch, didn't care who else was there, but instead worked on literally pulling his arm into being, pausing just a moment while she constructed the elbow.

Her hands were shaking terribly and by the time the bones in his forearm started forming, she felt her knees going weak. The tell-tale fizzing in her nose was back too. She stumbled, but remained upright, her work only faltering for a moment.

"Baby, I'm right here. Keep breathing. Be steady, my darling. Mama's here."

The woman who had become her mother spoke and Hermione paused as she felt something. She glanced away for just a moment to see her mother still kneeling but edging closer, and she nodded for Harry to let go of her. Fawkes ruffled his feathers, settling on Harry's shoulder instead as they all stared. 

Minerva was glowing.

Hermione checked on Albus and took half a step towards her.

"Stay there," Minerva whispered calmly. "Stay and finish it. We never leave a Transfiguration half-done, remember? But it's alright, baby. I'm going to help you. Take a deep breath. Don't panic when you feel it. You know me. Let it in."

Hermione did as she was asked and opened herself up to the new but welcome sensation of Minerva’s magical signature. It began as a tickling in her fingertips before sliding up her arms combining seamlessly with Hogwarts’ and her own magic, the three strands thrumming happily together.

" _Cor Sanguinem_ ," Hermione whispered.

"My beautiful heart," Minerva smiled with tears running down her face. "Save your Papa, baby. Mama's with you."

Hermione slid her foot back and locked her knees. She took another breath and then another. She continued drawing his arm into being, her magic bolstered exponentially by Minerva's. She groaned at the strain, trying to stay calm as she felt the overwhelming sense of all the magic coursing through her at once. 

Her eyes rolled back in her head as the complicated cluster of nerves in his palm came into being. She could feel her blood running over her lip as she trembled with concentration. Her mother loved this man with all of her being. And, despite their differences, so did she. 

Albus would return fit and whole and Hermione would not stop until he did. She refused to follow his silly plan and bury her new Papa in the ground next to his sister. And there was no way on this Earth that she was leaving her Mama before the end of the war. They'd fight this together, or not at all.

Because that’s what families do.

As his little finger curled and the nail formed in its bed, Hermione breathed out, finally happy with what she had done. She blinked, feeling the wards dissipate along with Minerva's magic and she turned, stumbling slightly. With the loss of those powers, seemed to go all of her strength. She watched, her vision fuzzy, as Minerva scrambled up from the floor and threw Harry's hands off her when he tried to hold her back. As Hermione's knees collapsed, Minerva slid underneath and caught her just in time, before Harry joined them at her side.

"He's okay," Hermione rasped, feeling like she had swapped her life force for Albus'. "He's going to be okay."

"Oh love, I'm not so worried about him right now." She looked up into her Mama’s concerned eyes. "Where's Poppy? Find her, tell her to get Will." She turned towards someone Hermione couldn't see. "Remus, go!"

He ran down the corridor, not taking any pains to be quiet anymore. And then the silence stretched out again, until Hermione felt something nearby stir.

"Minerva?"

"Albus," her Mama breathed, kissing Hermione's head and rocking her robotically, not leaving her side. "She saved you. Our girl saved you!"

"What?" Albus sounded horrified. "No, that was not -” Hermione heard him try to sit up. “That was not the plan."

"That was my plan," Hermione rasped. "Your plan sucked. I told you."

Minerva made a noise and lay her gently on the floor. She blinked up at her as Minerva wiped Hermione's face and neck. Her hands came away bloody but Hermione smiled dopily.

"Think I've got another nosebleed, Mama," she said, scrunching up her nose. 

"You were amazing, little one," Minerva whispered, tears running unchecked down her face. "So amazing. I've never," she shook her head. "Don't worry about that, baby," she said, swiping Hermione's top lip again, this time with her sleeve. "Mama's got you. It's going to be okay. We'll get you healthy again. Aunty Poppy and Uncle Will are on their way."

"Wasn't sure I could do it," Hermione breathed. "B'n tryin' f' ages. Didn't work... killed a Mandrake. Don't tell 'mona. Saw everything this time. Felt it in my hands." Her eyes rolled in her head making her dizzy but she persevered, needing to tell them everything. "Papa's gonna be fine, Mama. Not leaving you. You helped! 'nd Fawkes! I," she felt her head loll. "Wish I'd seen it. Before -"

"Hermione, nighean," Minerva sobbed into her elbow, Hermione’s blood now staining her face. "Merlin, where the _hell_ is Will?" [Daughter]

Hermione glanced up and she groaned, her head thumping excruciatingly but the rest of her body had gone numb.

"'S okay," she mumbled. "Doesn't hurt," she blinked slowly. "Can't feel any... thing."

There was a clattering on the stairs and Minerva looked away.

"WILLIAM!"

"I'm here," he said, dropping to Hermione's side. "O mo chreach, child, you don't do anything by halves, do you?" His wand moved so fast it was almost a blur and she gave up trying to follow it. "I thought we decided you weren't going to try this?" [Oh my God]

"Needed to save Al," she groaned, her head pounding and making it impossible to speak any louder. "Don't take me to 'Mungo's," Hermione whispered, wishing she could feel Minerva's hand around hers. "Need to stay. Promise me, Unc'e Will. No hospital."

"Hermione -"

"William," Albus' exhausted voice disturbed them. "She does not leave this castle."

"Fine," William said. "Filius, and you, I'm sorry I don't know your name. Help me get her to the hospital wing. And someone get Poppy. Now! She was headed down to the Entrance Hall. Tell her it's Hermione. She's," he rubbed his forehead, meeting Hermione's eyes. "I'm not sure she's going to -"

Hermione didn't hear anything else. She smiled, looking up at Minerva's desolate face as everything else faded away. 

"Mama -"

Finally. Mercifully. Hermione's world went black.


	68. Feitheamh - Waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Well, well, well. You all seemed to enjoy the last two chapters, let's see what you think of the aftermath. FF is once again having issues so I apologise and will reply ASAP. I adore you all. I'm getting very sad that we're nearly over. Onwards and upwards, I suppose!**
> 
> **My never-ending thanks to Spin, who made this all pretty on her one day off, just for me. And yeah, okay you too, but mostly me :P Thank you darling Spin!**
> 
> _For disclaimer, please see Ch2._
> 
> -0-

Minerva watched on, stricken, as William gently levitated Hermione's lifeless body through the corridor, a high pitched whine in her ears that was making her eyelid twitch. Still on her knees, she felt Harry's hand tugging lightly on her forearm as she looked blankly around the room. Only those closest to them: Filius, Pomona, Remus and Rolanda had remained; remembering absently ordering it to be so. Young Nymphadora was there too, but Minerva couldn't bring herself to care. They were all staring, wide-eyed, at the proceedings until she watched Filius shudder and take over organising everyone into action. As she stood, leaning heavily on Harry and Ginny, she was torn by the need to follow William and her baby to the Hospital Wing and wanting desperately to stay and check on Albus. Filius took a moment to steady her in the midst of the action.

"Be with Hermione and try not to worry. We will take care of everything else. She," he swallowed. "Needs you most."

She nodded dumbly, sparing a glance for Albus who met her eyes and nodded slightly before being told off for moving by Pomona who was knelt at his side. She changed into her Animagus, leaving Harry and Ginny behind and sprinting up the hallways to where her beautiful girl was fighting for her life.

She slid to a stop at the door to the hospital wing, transforming in an instant, her eyes wide at the bustle of activity inside. The first person she saw was not Hermione, but a horribly disfigured Bill Weasley, his face slashed and bloody. She tore her gaze away, only having eyes for her daughter right now in a bed two bays up. Poppy and William were at her side talking quietly, their hands a blur as they diagnosed and Summoned potions as quickly as they could. Making sure to stay out of their way, she watched every single breath Hermione took.

And she waited.

Someone sat her down although she tried to fight them off, but they would not be argued with. She did what she was told and blinked at them when she felt the girl carefully washing her hands.

"You're my best friend's Mama," Ginny whispered. "Let me take care of you."

She let her forehead fall against Ginny's and blinked away a tear.

"How’s Bill?” she managed to ask, but almost missed the quiet reply, still fixedly watching her daughter.

“He’s - He’ll live. He’s being well looked after. It’s you and ‘Mione who need me right now.”

“I do not take favourites, my dear," Minerva muttered softly, recognising the ridiculousness of her statement. "If you ever need anything. You come to me."

"I got you, Min." Ginny gave her a small smile. "We'll all get through this. We have before. And before you know it, she'll be complaining about being here and wrapping Madam Pomfrey around her little finger again so she can spend endless hours reading the most boring of textbooks."

Minerva chuckled sadly, though she sobbed at the same time as she pressed a kiss to Ginny's temple.

"Thank you."

Ginny perched on the arm of the chair, gripping Minerva's newly cleaned hand tightly as her brother and sister-in-law worked. Minerva had seen them work together before and she was always struck by how quiet they were. She knew herself that she and Albus could communicate without speaking, but Will and Poppy had been married even longer. A tiny, happy thought suggested that thanks to her baby, she'd get to be married for that long as well.

"Will!"

She sat up at Poppy's tone and watched Will drop everything else and start chanting over Hermione's chest. She had no idea what he was doing but it looked desperate.

"Pops," he muttered. "I need help, love."

Minerva realised, as Poppy knelt on the bed to join him, that she was watching the death of her child. 

She couldn't breathe around the fear gripping her chest. Her fingernails were biting into the palm of her free hand as she pleaded with every deity that she knew of to help her little girl.

"Min," Harry said quietly, his hands warm on her shoulders. She hadn't even realised he was there. "We're here. It’s going to be okay." She didn't spare him a look but felt a hand tangle with the one she wasn't gripping Ginny with. "Min, believe it. She's going to be okay. Believe it. Don't let her go."

She felt the beginnings of that same helplessness she'd experienced when Hermione had helped her dress and her life had looked to be taking a turn for the better. That seemed like a thousand years ago now. She struggled to catch her breath, watching as Poppy's hand slid into Will's, their urgency palpable as the chanting continued. 

This was it. 

Hermione was dying.

Her baby was dying.

"Min? Minerva?” There was a buzzing in her ears. “Professor McGonagall!" Harry's beautiful green eyes swam before her and a sharp trill from Fawkes grounded her even further. "Minerva, breathe. Let her hear you breathing. She needs her Mama's help. Help her."

She blinked, taking a deep breath and then another. She stared into his eyes and cupped his cheek, giving him an Eskimo kiss as she stood. She would talk to him later. She squeezed Ginny's hand and let it go too as she turned, meeting Fawkes' eyes where he sat watching serenely from Harry's shoulder.

"Will you help me, old friend?"

He cooed softly and landed on her outstretched arm, nibbling on her ear. The bed had been enlarged to accommodate them chanting over Hermione's heart and she clambered up beside her brother, taking pains not to disturb his focus.

"Baby?" Minerva said, her face pressing against Hermione's cheek gently. There were tears leaking from her closed eyelids but instead of depressing her, it filled Minerva with hope. _She was still here_. "Mama's here, little one. And I am so proud of you. You are so strong and so brave and I cannot wait to see what life brings you. I'm right here with you, my little miracle. Don't you leave me now. I have already told you, I cannot function without you. My life is muted without your laughter, without your beautiful eyes. I'm not letting go, Hermione. Mama's not letting go, so don't you let go either."

A chorus of phoenix song joined in with William's deep chanting and Poppy's endless spellcasting. She could feel her magic prickling as she poured as much love as she could into her baby, willing it to be enough. Poppy untangled a hand and let it hover over Hermione's chest, inviting Minerva to take it. She did so, the other settling in Hermione's hair as they all tried desperately to save her.

She whispered without end as Will and Poppy chanted on and on and Fawkes sang his song. She spoke in a mixture of English and Gàidhlig, telling her about anything and everything that came to mind, her dreams for their future top of the list. She had no idea how long she lay there but by the time someone shook her gently by the shoulders, her voice was gravelly and her throat was dry.

"Min, it's okay. It's time to stop. She's going to be alright." Minerva blinked, seeing Ginny's eyes this time and she looked down, finding Hermione breathing quietly in her arms. "It's okay," Ginny said, pulling a chair closer. "It's okay."

"She -"

"She's stable, for now. They just finished. Fawkes did that thing where he bursts into flames so Harry is taking him back to Albus' office. Will, he - Well, Madam Pomfrey had to help him out. He was," Ginny trembled. "It was rough. She said he just over-exerted himself a bit, so soon after his own injuries and sent him for a nap. She’s alright though and went to check on Albus and the others. She said to make you take this," Ginny held up a potion. "And this -" Then some chocolate. "But you need to sit. Everyone needs some rest."

Minerva smoothed Hermione's hair back, leaving a long kiss on her temple before getting down stiffly from the bed, holding on tightly to Ginny's hand. She did as she was told, too out of it to argue and swallowed the potion, groaning as it burnt her throat and accepted the glass of water to follow.

"Ginny -"

"Everyone else is fine," she smiled. "Bill has gone to St. Mungo’s but looked much better, although Professor Lupin didn’t really know how he would be affected. They were werewolf scars, you see.”

“Bill?” Minerva repeated. “You mean Greyback -” Ginny nodded sadly.

“But he wasn’t transformed apparently. Even Madam Pomfrey wasn’t sure what that would mean.” She shrugged. “Mum, Dad and Fleur are with him now. Meanwhile,” she took a deep breath, cheering up a bit. “The Death Eaters have been taken into custody at the Ministry. Mad-Eye and Kingsley made sure of it themselves, Tonks told me. There was a scuffle in the Great Hall between a Third Year Slytherin and a Hufflepuff but Professor Flitwick sorted it. They're talking about sending everyone home in the next few days. Madam Pomfrey wants me and Ron to go with Will to St. Mungo’s, once everyone's a bit better. We can meet mum and dad there."

"Harry -"

"Also, okay," she smiled. "Once he gets back from the office he's going to sit with Albus, who is remarkably fine and healing well. He needs a few more blood-replenishing potions before he can get up, but they've been discussing whatever they found while they were gone all morning."

Minerva sighed and let her head drop against the young girl's tiredly. 

"I punished him for cursing Malfoy when I should have praised him."

"Well," Ginny winced. "Hate to be the bearer of more bad news, but Snape's not been seen since either, so yeah. Everyone got _that_ one pretty wrong. But," she stalled Minerva's interruption. "Harry should have kept his head. You taught us better. He realised that as soon as he'd done it. Not that he was going to admit it to you. He was pretty upset."

"But -"

"Look, forget it. What happened, happened. Sleep, if you can. ‘Mione needs you to be strong. Will says it's not over by a long-shot, but he hoped the worst might have passed. Fawkes helped a lot, Will said, but now he's out of action so I'm going to look after you two while they're both recovering."

Minerva blinked away a tear, but could do nothing except hold her tightly.

"The twins asked if they could come and see you, but I told them to wait a bit until Hermione was stable," she rolled her eyes lovingly. "Knowing them, they'd have brought fireworks and trick wands," she chuckled. "Not the time for all that."

She nodded blankly, finding herself suddenly and completely drained. 

"Nap for a while. I'll keep you posted. You are exhausted and she needs your strength."

"I can't always be strong," Minerva nearly sobbed, gripping Ginny's jumper as she wrapped her arms around her. "Can't be -"

"You don't have to be right now," Ginny said, leaning back and pulling Minerva with her. "Let me be the strong one for a while. Hermione did her part, you did yours. Now let me do mine."

"You did your part," Minerva mumbled. She was so very tired. "Though if you ever disobey me like that again, you will hear about it."

"You know we're going to," Ginny laughed, rubbing Minerva's back. "I reckon we all take after you now. No point in trying to tell us off. Might as well just go with it. If you're in trouble, we're gonna be there." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "I'm your kid's best friend," she chuckled. "And your other kid's girlfriend. It's what families do."

"You're all grounded until you're twenty."

"The first time you grounded one of us, it didn't turn out so bad," Ginny whispered, squeezing Minerva's arm gently. "Close your eyes."

Minerva was powerless to resist Ginny's order and so she did, finally, blessedly, passing out from fatigue.


	69. Dèan leigheas air mo ghaol - Heal Thy Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Alright my loves. Here's the news. We had 3 chapters left - to end on Chapter 71. Until Spin and I realised Chapter 70 was pathetically short, so we had to combine them. What that means is, this is the penultimate chapter of The Conegal Priestess. Also, that means that we're going to end up with 70 chapters exactly and that just feels better. I know that brings the end forward when none of us really wants it to end (okay, Spin and I while adoring this fic, need a holiday :P ) BUT! This really will work better, so please don't be too mad.**
> 
> **To that end, do you realise how amazing Spin has been during this story? Working in this environment is ridiculously crazy but then she has to come home and deal with my rambling drivel that she beautifully and carefully drags back from the edge of lunacy into something that has become, undoubtedly in my eyes, one of the best things we've ever written. She is a wonderful and irreplaceable friend and I will never stop singing her praises, even if she'd prefer I didn't sometimes :P Love you Spin!**
> 
> _For disclaimer, please see Ch2._
> 
> -0-

The castle remained stoically silent in the days that followed. 

During the endless hours sat beside Hermione's bed, Minerva had simply watched her baby's chest rise and fall. Her brother could give her no assurances either way and so she refused to leave the Hospital Wing, not that anyone really argued with her. William, between checking on both patients, had been astounded at the new arm Albus was sporting. He spent a good portion of his time berating Albus for being so stupid in one breath and marvelling at Hermione in another. 

And still, Minerva waited.

She'd not seen Albus properly since the battle, trusting that he would be alright after witnessing him come round thanks to Hermione’s intervention. She hadn't had the energy to process things, but she was still so very angry with him. He was still in the Hospital Wing, close by, _alive_ , but her focus was solely on the girl in front of her. 

On her Hermione.

Her baby.

Who had died. 

Four times, so far. 

She'd learnt a lot about magical cores in the last few days. About the depletion of a magical core and what it could do to you. She wished she didn't know. She wished she didn't _have_ to know. She had thought the first time was bad, when all four of them - Will, Poppy, Fawkes and herself - had poured as much magic into Hermione as Minerva believed possible, but this last time had been even worse. Her baby had bled from her nose, her ears and even, at the point when she was convinced Will was about ready to tell her that it was over, her eyes. It was the most horrific thing she'd ever seen and she had stubbornly refused to sleep again, based solely on the visions she had when she closed her eyes. The conglomeration of Albus falling from the highest tower, his colour ashen and Hermione, blood running freely from her face, a sure sign of her life dribbling away without a stop, was enough to put her off sleeping forever.

Everything was grey. 

There was no colour without Hermione's smiling face in her life. It still shocked her, how much of it, her life, now had Hermione in it. On the one hand, this past year had been a terrible disaster. But on the other... She sighed. Albus was alive but now Hermione was -

She sobbed, the tears had come and gone as she continued to watch the gentle rise and fall of the girl's chest. She'd catalogued every twitch. Every frown. She'd soothed nightmares when they'd come and hummed lullabies when she could. She ached to hold her baby for a while. Her beautiful, smart, stubborn child, who'd just strode right into battle, disregarding the danger in order to protect her family.

Their family.

The world seemed at an impasse. Nymphadora had taken Ginny and Ron to their father in London. The Weasleys had wanted them back sooner than Ginny, at least, was ready to go. Minerva, where she might not have before, understood Molly's fears now she had her own child to worry about, and had persuaded Ginny to go with a promise to bring her back as soon as she was able. Harry, on the other hand, had not returned to Privet Drive. Albus had sent members of The Order to move the family to a different location, knowing that Voldemort's anger would ensure a swift act of revenge. So Harry was staying with them, at Hogwarts. Apparently, like Minerva had intimated months ago, they now had two children. The boy had hugged her fiercely when he'd found out, tears in his eyes.

"Any change?" Harry asked, coming to her side.

"No," she said quietly, letting him wrap his arms around her. "She mumbled something earlier, but it was not coherent. Otherwise," she swallowed. "She hasn't moved."

"You need to take a break," Harry muttered. 

"I will take one when she's awake," she sighed, looking up at him for the first time in a while. "I owe you an apology. And you did reserve the right to tell me ‘ _I told you so’._ "

"Pretty sure I don't want to do that," he said unhappily. "Nothing would make that worthwhile."

"I should have listened."

"I should have made you. Showed you the map or -" He shook his head. "Anything except nothing. Maybe I could have preve -"

"Stop," she said sternly. "Don't you take this on."

"But I -"

"Stop," she repeated. "Please, sunshine."

"Only if you do."

"Harry -"

"You've not even taken a shower," he cleared his throat. "Not to be indelicate, but you stink."

"This is my place."

"I know," he nodded. "I'm not arguing with you, Min. But you know she'd be annoyed if she found out you weren't eating," he shrugged. "Or sleeping properly," Harry tried again. Minerva just found it irritating.

"Harry!"

"Look," he said, kneeling before her, his arm on her knees. "Hermione's my sister. And you," he shrugged, perhaps unwilling to put a name to it. "I know your Hermione's Mama and I know that I can't ever be what she is. I mean, she's your -"

"Harry?"

"I just mean -"

"Harry?"

"Huh?"

"I love you, son." He laughed, leaning forward and wrapping his arms around her tightly. "I always have. I," she sighed. "Owe you an explanation. I was there when Albus left you with your relatives. I begged him to let us take you, but for reasons that I am not privy to he would not allow me to." She cupped his cheek. "I was not a very happy wife that year."

His eyes were as wide as she'd ever seen them and she watched as he considered it, and then hugged her again.

"I dunno if I can call you what ‘Mione does, but I love you too." She smiled, not letting him go.

"I don't ever want to take their place, Harry, because they loved you so _very_ much," she whispered into his hair. "But if you'll have me, I'm here." 

"I'd," he blushed. "Really like that," he replied. "But I need you to listen to me." Minerva sighed, looking at his sad eyes. "You need to go and have a shower and eat something and take a nap. I swear to you -" She scoffed, but he took her hands in his. "I _swear_ to you Minerva, I will come and get you if anything changes," he grasped her hands in his. "I swear it."

She stared at him. 

"I have to be here if she wakes."

" _When_ she wakes," he said pointedly. "You will be. Go, change, shower. Do whatever it is you need to. I'll sit here and I won't move from her side. I'm here now, aren't I?" he shrugged. "Might as well make some use of me."

She stared at Hermione then at him, giving in eventually when she realised the smell that she couldn't seem to escape was her own. She pulled his head forward again, kissing it gently.

"The minute she stirs," Minerva said, before getting up and brushing the back of her fingers softly over her girl’s cheek. She hovered at the door.

"I promise you’ll know about it," Harry muttered. "Now go."

She wasn't sure how she got back to their rooms, but she turned the shower on by rote, sliding out of her clothes but refusing to destroy the shirt she'd worn for the last few days, knowing that it once belonged to her baby. Once she was under the spray, she cried. Angry, ugly sobs, sliding down the frigid tiles and curling up on the floor. There was so much she felt, but nothing at all would process and she sobbed until no more tears would come, falling quiet under the never-ending spray.

"Oh, Minerva."

Albus. 

She sighed. It wasn't the first time he'd picked her up off the shower floor, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He grunted as he pulled them both up, but she smiled against his neck, feeling him against her body.

"I've run you a bath. Let me wash you, then we will sleep for a while."

"Albus -"

He shushed her gently, sliding her into the perfect water and holding her there while he ran a cloth over her body. Their eyes never left each other's and she felt her body getting warmer as he dropped the cloth and used his hands. _Both_ his hands.

"I know you are unhappy," she muttered, her thoughts of Hermione taking a back seat for the moment as she realised her husband was here. Whole. With her. Forever. She wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted herself, feeling him catch her as he always did. Her lips caressed the ear she whispered in. "But I will never regret what she did. For me. For us. I refuse to be upset."

"I am not unhappy," Albus muttered, lifting her out of the bath and drying her while walking them into their bedroom. He muttered a spell to pull the covers down on the bed and rested his knee on it while he lay her down. "I am not unhappy to still be here with you. With both of you. I love you." She looked at him, seeing the truth of it. "I have always loved you. It is fear that fills me now. Fear for a future I can no longer anticipate."

"And suddenly, Albus Dumbledore, we are forced to face this uncertain future together," she said, biting her lip as tears filled her eyes. "As it should always have been."

She refused to unwind her arms. On the contrary, Minerva tangled her fingers in the hair at the base of his neck and pulled him to her. She kissed him like she'd almost lost him. And he kissed her back with just the same ferocity.

"I want you," she whispered. Tears resuming their way down her face. "Merlin, but I need you, Albus."

"I'm here," he said, sliding out of his own robes and under the covers. "I'm here with you."

There was no noise but their breathing, the rustling sheets as they rolled into each other and the steady thrum of their hearts. Their magic, as exhausted as they were, joined together tenderly even when Minerva dug her nails into his skin, and was rewarded with his fingers holding tightly onto her thighs. All of them, on both hands; digging in painfully. She needed that and wanted to feel him everywhere. She had lost him. For a year she had lost him, even though she'd seen him every day.

His body on hers anchored them to the bed and he tangled both hands in hers, pressing kisses all over her face, before moving slowly down her neck. 

"Love, stop, you shouldn’t overexert yourself -"

"Shh," he whispered, nibbling on her earlobe. "Let me love you. Let me, Minerva. It may never make amends, but let me show you how much I love you."

She sighed and dropped her head against the pillows, no longer trying to keep the tears at bay. Her eyelids fluttered as he dragged his hands down her arms, tickling her gently while his mouth mapped every inch of her chest. His beard tickled her stomach and only served to set those nerve ends on fire as well. She concentrated on breathing, and the sound of the blood rushing in her ears. When his lips wrapped around her nipple, she groaned, unable to stop herself and held his head against her.

The gentle suction sent spikes of pleasure straight to her core and her hips responded accordingly. He pressed his thigh against her and she sighed in appreciation as he dragged his tongue back across her chest, drawing runes and patterns and Merlin knows what else until he could wrap it around her other nipple.

"Al -" 

She felt him smile against her skin and the tears started again. She had nearly lost him. That they had let so much come between them. Never again. Never again would she let this fall by the wayside. She needed him with every breath.

"Please, love."

"Patience, my queen," he muttered softly, stroking a maddening pattern over her hip. "Patience."

He hadn't made love to her like this for nearly twenty years and she had forgotten just how good he was. He meandered his way down her belly, kissing it gently, nibbling the soft swell before settling between her thighs.

The noise she made was not something she could identify as he kissed her centre, shifting her thigh over his shoulder. He made love to her with his mouth so softly, so gently, that she couldn't remember her own name. His hands teased a path along her skin until they tangled with her own. His tongue curled inside her, and when she came, she did so with a whimper and with his name on her lips. 

But he didn't stop. 

He shifted up the bed and cupped the back of her head as he slid his other hand between her legs.

"Albus -"

"I will never, ever take this for granted. Not again. Not ever," he mumbled, his lips moving against hers. His eyes bore holes into her soul as he slid his fingers either side of her clit, making her eyelids flutter in pleasure. "Stay with me."

It was so quiet. Such a small plea, but she heard it inside her heart. She smiled, cupping his face in her hands.

"Always."

His fingers teased her entrance and her breath caught as he finally slid inside, curling them in just that way he knew she liked. She could not remain still for long and he groaned appreciatively as her body clenched and fluttered around him.

"Al. Tha feum agam ort. Please." [I need you]

While beautiful and perfect, it was not the same and he understood that as he moved inside with a groan from somewhere deep in his chest. He lay still above her for a few moments, and she did her best to make him break.

"Minerva -" he hissed, jerking forward. "No."

"Yes," she hissed, biting his shoulder. "I want you."

Her nails dragging along his back killed the last of his self-control and he didn't hesitate to take her hard.

"Yes!" she groaned. 

He bit down on her throat as he came, shaking with the intensity and laying still for a long while before pulling her impossibly closer and onto their sides. She kissed him endlessly, wanting never to leave this moment with him. She traced the scars on his chest, and ran her hand up his new arm, marvelling at it as he rocked them gently where they lay, entwined together as they had always been.

She tightened her leg around him and threw her head back as he pinched the inside of her thigh.

"Shit, love, I cannae -" she hissed as he rolled them so he was above her again."Oh. Albus," she whispered, her breath getting shorter. "Dinnae ever let me go, love. Na leig leam falbh. Please." [Don't let me go]

He took her completely. Again and again, and he whispered her name like a mantra as his body gave its all to hers. Her body clenched around him as she came as well, holding onto him desperately. 

He was alive and he was here. She cried again, this time from relief. She had been mourning him since she first heard his confession last September, but now she did not have to. Now he was here and he was tangible and she was ready to feel whole again.

They made love over and over, like they were young again, until Minerva breathed his name one last time and fell onto his chest, her body collapsing under an exhaustion she could not even begin to quantify.

-0-

She was certain she'd not been asleep for very long when a noise disturbed her and she blinked open her eyes. She was still lying against Albus' chest and sighed tiredly, pressing a kiss against his skin. 

He grunted at the disturbance and she lifted her head, smoothing his brow as he woke.

"Stay," she muttered softly. "I wore you out."

"Not going to argue with you, love," he muttered, a smile curling the corners of his mouth. She kissed him gently and pulled on her robe, quickly running her fingers through her hair before stepping out of their room.

"Harry?"

He turned, surprised by her appearance and then spun back around after no doubt catching a glimpse of Albus through the open door, his ears turning red.

"Harry," she chuckled, stepping forward and turning him back. "Don't think about it," she grinned.

"Kinda hard not to," he mumbled, refusing to look at her.

"Do you need one of us?"

"Um, Hermione was stirring and Madam, um," he cleared his throat and she smiled as he tried to speak succinctly. She took his face in her hands and looked at him.

"Just tell me, sunshine," she said gently. "We've already been through this with Hermione, it'll be alright. Now, is she alright?"

"I just," he blushed. "Alright. Yeah," he took a deep breath. "Poppy said to tell you that it would be best if you could both come back. Hermione's starting to wake up, she thinks. She hasn't yet," he said, stopping her from running out of her rooms in just a dressing gown. "But she's beginning to."

"Thank you, sweetheart," she whispered, kissing his hair. "Will you sit with her while we change?"

"Sure," he smiled. "Um, Min?"

"Yes, darling?"

"I'm really glad you're okay. And Albus too."

"Me too, baby," she breathed, giving in and pulling him into her arms. "Me too."

-0-

Hermione heard it before she felt it. The shuddering breath of someone sitting close to her. She tried opening her eyes but they seemed to be stuck. She only hoped it wasn't permanent.

She mumbled, trying to claw her way out of the darkness.

There was a shuffling and Hermione felt the edge of the bed dip and a hand running gently through her hair.

"Hermione?" the voice whispered, a trace of upset colouring it. "Talk to me, baby?"

"Mama?" she muttered.

"Oh, thank Merlin!"

Hermione was too tired to smile but tried nonetheless. Everything hurt.

"Missed you," Minerva's voice floated down to her brain. "You've been asleep for so long."

She sighed, mumbled incoherently and managed to roll a little into Minerva's arms where she was pulled in close.

"Stay with me, little love," Minerva whispered. "Mama's got you."

"Mama," was all she managed to say before her world went black once more.

-0-

The next time she woke, she was cradled in somebody's arms while voices echoed all around her. The noise was oppressive.

"You will do nothing of the sort!" Minerva's brogue rumbled in her ear. She smiled against the chest she was resting against as it soothed her worry. "Ye'll not be takin' her, a bràthair. If you think you can take her, you have quite another thing coming." [brother.]

"Minerva." Now that her ears seemed to be working better, Hermione recognised the tired voice as belonging to her Uncle's. "Min. She needs to be properly looked after. Fed, bathed -”

"I have done all of that," Minerva muttered and Hermione knew the truth of it. She felt clean and comfortable in soft pyjamas. The iron-band arms around her tightened. "She is not leaving this castle."

Hermione swallowed against her dry throat and managed to get her voice working again.

"Mama?"

"Hermione?" There was a flurry of activity and Hermione was yanked out of her Mama's arms and laid flat on the bed. She complained for a while, until she heard her Mama's voice again, in her ear, whispering that it was alright.

"Open your eyes for me, baby," Minerva coaxed. "Let me see those big brown eyes again."

She tried to pry them open, but they were stuck together still until her Aunt's voice broke over the din. 

"William. Stop," she said sternly. "Wait a moment."

"Pops -"

"Will," she said again, a cool hand on Hermione's forehead, covering her eyes. "Wait."

Hermione winced as a wet cloth was placed on her face. She listened as her Aunty Poppy instructed her Mama to wipe the sleep from her eyes until she felt them give way and found herself suddenly staring into green, tear-filled, eyes.

"Merlin, you frightened me!" Minerva pressed long, tear-soaked kisses to Hermione's temples, her cheeks, her eyelids. Her hands were running through Hermione's hair endlessly.

"I'm okay, I think," she whispered hoarsely, wincing against the light. The candles immediately dimmed. "I promised I wouldn't let go." Minerva showered her with more kisses while she laughed and cried simultaneously. 

"You did, little one. I remember."

Minerva held her tightly while they gently got all her limbs working again. Even while helping massage her legs, her Aunt and Uncle gave her potion after potion until she finally couldn’t take anymore and pushed Poppy's hands away.

"No," she protested. "Please. No more."

"Hermione," she sighed, looking over at Minerva and then to Will, who nodded sadly. "One more, sweetheart."

"No, Aunty Poppy, please," she whined, looking at her with big eyes while Minerva chuckled beside her.

"Sweetheart, while those eyes have been missing from my life for some time, they're not going to win." Poppy crouched by the bed and Hermione couldn't help but smile as her Aunt leaned forward and rested her forehead against hers. "Take this last one, then I will leave you with your Mama."

Hermione grumbled but took the potion, gagging after swallowing it.

"Gonna make 'em taste like raspberries one day."

"And this witch will be your biggest customer," Poppy smiled, leaning forward to kiss Hermione's cheek. "I'm so glad you're awake, sweetheart."

"Me too," her Uncle Will said sweetly, also pressing a kiss to Hermione's cheek and then one to Minerva's head as well. "We'll be back to check on you later, but for now, lay here with your Mama and," he looked away. "Take a moment to catch up."

Minerva sighed as they left together, a deep silence taking over them.

"Is he okay?" Hermione whispered when they were finally alone. "Does Albus hate me?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Minerva asked in reply, smiling gently. "He's been here beside you since he was allowed to leave his bed."

Hermione's eyes widened and she strained to see behind her, craning her neck around while her body followed. Albus was sat in a chair watching them with interest, his blue eyes sparkling, despite the grave look he had on his face. Her heart was beating so loudly in her ears that she was sure Minerva would hear it.

"Come here," Minerva said softly. Hermione frowned, tearing her eyes away from Albus' as Minerva pulled away a little and pushed Hermione onto her back and then helped her roll onto her side. She wrapped her arms back around her and they watched as Albus stared once more.

"What you did," Albus began, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees. "Was irresponsible, dangerous and went directly against everything Minerva and I have ever asked of you." He paused and she realised he was crying. "And, my dear girl, I will never be able to thank you enough."

Hermione smiled as he got up and crouched beside the bed, pressing a kiss to both their heads.

"Clever witch," he muttered, ruffling her hair, then laughing loudly. He stood, sliding his arms under her body and wrapping her up in a tight hug. "Clever, clever witch."

"But," she looked between them. "What does that mean?"

Albus shifted her so she could lean against his chest and sat beside Minerva carefully. Hermione just grinned and snuggled into his chest.

"Only that Albus' grand plans have had to change," Minerva said, sitting up too so she could run her hand over Hermione's hair and lean her head against Albus' shoulder. "A new plan needs to be formed," she kissed him gently. "Together, this time."

"They weren't grand by any means," Albus chuckled. "But yes things must, and have, changed. From now on, we shall be doing things together. With all of you," he looked at Minerva pointedly. "Where possible."

"Pa -" she swallowed. "Al?" She looked up as he met her eyes. "Can I," she swallowed and dropped her head against his shoulder. "I'm so tired."

"We can talk more tomorrow, baby," Minerva said, a frisson of tension in her tone. "Don't wear yourself out."

"No," Hermione grumbled. "Need to know."

"What is it, my girl?" Albus asked kindly.

"When I," she sighed. "Whatever that was. I was sharing magic from the castle -"

"I've watched Minerva's memories," he said soothingly. "Ask your question."

"I saw something."

"What did you see, sweetheart?" Minerva joined in.

"A rising sun at Stone Henge."

Something flashed across his face and he looked at her, somehow deeper than before.

"And?"

"I don't need to play "Guess The Ancestor" anymore," she smiled tiredly.

He nodded and kissed her hair, before turning her a little so she could see Minerva as well. 

"Your mother knows as well. Harry does not, as it would not be prudent for this information to become public knowledge."

"But -"

"No," he said gently, but firmly. "For now, it is our secret. Our _family_ secret."

"Harry's family," she grumbled. "He's my brother."

"And I have no doubt in my mind that because I have told you _not_ to tell him, it will not be long before he is informed."

"Merlin, you two," Minerva grumbled before she stopped and stared at them in horror. They all looked at each other for a moment before Hermione laughed tiredly, matching the chuckle that Albus gave and the musical laughter of her Mama.

"Everyone's alright though? Ginny? Harry?"

"Everyone is fine," Minerva whispered while Hermione gave a jaw-cracking yawn. She had just woken up but she was still so tired. Albus shifted them so they were lying side by side against the pillows."A few were hurt in the battle. Bill Weasley most of all, but he is recovering well. A Death Eater called Gibbon was killed by the falling staircase, but otherwise, everyone survived pretty much unscathed. Harry is here; he is not returning to his relatives. Ginny is at The Burrow with the rest of the Weasley clan until such time as Molly will allow her to come and stay."

"Harry's here, with you? With us?" she frowned, even as Minerva nodded. "What about the blood wards?"

Albus’ surprise showed on his face as he looked down at her.

"Of course you worked that out," he muttered, shaking his head.

"Blood wards?" Minerva breathed. "Albus! Why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have -" She sighed, rubbing her head.

"I'm sorry," Albus muttered, leaning and kissing Minerva's head. "It was not that I did not trust you. More that it was better that nobody at all knew."

"I was so angry at you, for no reason," she groaned. "And you were right. There is no protection that we could have equalled all those years ago."

"But won't that mean he's unprotected now?" Hermione asked awkwardly, still between them.

"As they would have ended at the end of the holidays anyway, and with Voldemort as angry and unstable as he is, I cannot run the risk of him and his relatives being in danger. He will be safest here, with us."

"With you," Hermione smiled up at him.

"No, little one," he chuckled, smoothing her hair from Minerva's face and kissing her forehead gently as her eyes began closing against her will. "With _you_."


	70. Teaghlach gu bràth - Familiae Semper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Well. We're here. And honestly, this is maybe the saddest I've ever been at the end of a story I've written. I had absolutely and utterly LOVED meeting all the new people who've enjoyed this journey with me and have ADORED getting back in touch with friends I'd lost touch with simply cos we all grew up and started leading busy lives. I am truly honoured and overwhelmed at how much love we have received over the last 94 days. It has been... fantastic and has rekindled my love of fanfiction.**
> 
> **This story came about on the 1st January 2012. It started with Spin - I faffed around making tea while she was trying to talk to me but eventually, she said:  
>  "In my mind it started off with hermy lending her book to Ron so he could finish his homework that was due that afternoon over lunch."**   
>  **And then it sat there, in my copied version of our MSN conversation. In May of 2012, I wrote a first chapter that got lost along the way and on the 12th July 2019 I started writing THIS version, dubiously titled "The Incident" and on the 20th July, I shared this story with my best friend, my all together magnificent beta whose idea it was in the first place - Spin. And since then she and I have worked tirelessly on it, quite often at about 2:57 pm CST dabbling with little bits here and there in order to make it the best it could be for you. And I could not have done this without her steadfast and supportive (and often wildly hilarious) help. Honestly, if I could, I'd publish a book of all the comments we left each other cos they were so very funny.**
> 
> **But for now, enjoy the final chapter and when you're done, come back and read it all the way through with me. Cos I still haven't done that :P And then I think Spin and I might go on holiday for a while. Although even resting I'm still dabbling. I'll be back very soon with something else, I shouldn't wonder. Thank you all. From the bottom of our hearts.**
> 
> **B/N: OK, gulp, Em’s asked if I wanted to say anything here and now I’m stuck trying to put into words exactly what this story has meant to me. Maybe not the story per se (I don’t know that I would ever call myself a massive ‘finding your family’ fic fan even, sorry Em!) but spending the last three months constantly in contact with Em, whether through reading her writing, chatting about thoughts and ideas or simply sharing our lives together however remotely has made this weird time on the planet bearable. More than bearable, in fact. Downright fun! Add into that reading every single one of your comments and reviews I’ve really rather enjoyed myself on this ride. So thank you all, dear readers, and I’m sure you’ll all join me in saying thank you to EmPoweredBeing for getting us through lockdown together. Like a family - Oh balls, look what she’s done to me! :D**
> 
> _For disclaimer, please see Ch2._
> 
> -0-

Hermione’s recovery, which had kept her and her new family at Hogwarts for a long and tedious month, seemed interminable. Even though she had been feeling better every day, she was still exhausted and she'd not used any magic at all since growing her Papa's arm back into being. She missed it, but not enough to try it prematurely. She remembered what had happened the last time she was magically exhausted and didn't want a repeat.

In the time since she had come round, many things had changed. For one thing, Harry smiled more and she often woke up from her mandatory naps to find him tucked in Minerva's arms on the sofa that had been placed beside her bed in the Hospital Wing. Hermione listened as they talked quietly about his parents or about Minerva's family. Or sometimes about Albus. She was pretty sure they'd even been duelling together a few times, but she couldn't bring herself to feel jealous. He needed Albus and Min as much as, if not more than, she did.

Meanwhile, Poppy did her best to keep Hermione on the right side of well, as Will went back to work at St. Mungo's full-time. It wasn't discussed, but Hermione had a terrible feeling that it was because there were more patients to be treated, but nobody had spoken to _her_ about it. In fact, nobody had spoken to her about anything of note.

And now, after four and a half weeks in the same bed staring at the same four walls, Poppy had finally decided she was stable enough to go home. 

There had followed endless fussing by her Aunt and Mama until Albus decided the best thing for it was to pick her up and carry her through the Floo himself. Albus, however, didn't progress across the road from The Hag’s Head as Hermione thought he would. Instead, he waited for Harry and then Minerva to appear as well.

"Harry, my boy. Do you have your cloak with you?"

Minerva's face was a picture of confusion as he pulled his Invisibility cloak from his pocket.

"A -" She spun, glaring at Albus and Hermione couldn't help but close her eyes in preparation for the telling off she knew he was going to get. "He has a -"

"Perhaps we could save this for once we are home?"

"How long have you had this, Harry?"

Hermione grinned into Albus' shoulder as her Mama turned into Professor McGonagall for a moment.

"Min -"

"How long?"

"Um," She watched as Harry met Albus' eyes and winced. "Since Christmas, in my First Year."

"Albus _BLOODY_ Dumbledore -"

"Later," Albus said, interrupting her before she could get a full head of steam. "We must get to safety, Minerva."

She glared at both of them before meeting Hermione's eyes. Something in her seemed to flag and she smacked Albus' arm hard, even though he was carrying their child.

"It will be later, husband. Don't _you_ worry."

Harry met Hermione's eyes and winced but pulled on the cloak, leaving his head floating bizarrely in the room.

"Good. Hermione, I'm going to cast a Disillusionment Charm over us. If it is uncomfortable or you need me to cancel it, tell me immediately, alright?"

"Yes Papa," she whispered, holding on tightly. He did as he said and she shivered feeling his magic encompass her. It wasn't painful, but it was extremely uncomfortable and she desperately clung to him as they made their way across the road, followed by Minerva in her Animagus form and Harry under the cloak. He _Finited_ the charm as soon as they crossed through the boundary and she groaned as she felt both the wards and his magic at once. It was a lot to handle. 

Katie met them at the door as Albus put Hermione down on her feet for the first time in the whole month of her recovery, and soon scooped baby Robbie out of Katie's arms and into his own.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Katie muttered in Hermione's ear as she hugged her tightly. She laughed as she took a step back to let everyone in. "Trust Uncle Al to just drop you for the baby," she chuckled.

"I can't wait to cuddle Robbie," Hermione smiled tiredly, swaying dangerously on the spot.

"Come here, baby. Hold onto me, I'll take you upstairs," Minerva said gently, whispering a _Featherlight_ charm over her and scooping her up again. Hermione snuggled into her neck as Minerva paused. "Albus really is hopeless. Katie, darling, this is Harry. Harry, my niece, Katie Pomfrey-McGonagall. Will you get him some food and introduce him to Andy and Robbie?” There was a pause. “Sunshine?" Hermione imagined him blushing at the name, even after a month of getting to know her. "I'll show you to your room later, alright?"

"Come on, Harry," Katie said happily. "I've heard so much about you."

Hermione tuned it all out as Minerva carried her upstairs to her bedroom.

"Do you even have enough rooms for everyone?"

" _We_ do," Minerva chuckled quietly. "There are some on the second floor. Everyone else is staying up there, although Harry’s room is on the other side of mine."

"How did I not know that?" she mumbled.

"Too busy talking to your grandmother, I should imagine."

"Where is Seanmhair?" Hermione asked, glancing at the empty portrait.

"She has a new, second portrait in the living room here and a corresponding one in our quarters at Hogwarts," Minerva said happily. "Katie organised it for her."

"Oh good," Hermione yawned.

"Now," Minerva said, as she settled Hermione on the bed. She slid in beside her and pulled the covers over them both. As her arms wound tightly around Hermione's middle, she pressed a kiss to both eyelids and rested her cheek on Hermione's forehead. "Sleep, little one."

"'Don't have to stay -"

"I don't have to, but I'm going to. I'm not letting either of you out of my sight for the rest of your lives."

"Okay," Hermione smiled, already falling asleep. "Love you, Mama."

"I love you, sweetheart."

-0-

They'd been back for a week already, but Hermione had only been allowed to get out of bed for the first time yesterday. Since coming home, she had begun to suffer from a series of panic attacks in the quiet of her room. She had occasional visits during the days, Harry and Minerva her most frequent companions, but the evenings and nights were the worst. She kept imaging all the others downstairs, probably discussing her strange powers, or else everything that was going on outside the walls of their home which she was still not privy to. Minerva made sure not to mention anything when she popped by, and Hermione thought she’d probably told the others not to either. Harry had made _that_ obvious when Hermione had asked him about it outright. He'd hummed and hawed and mumbled something about his broomstick before making a quick exit. She'd not spoken to him much, since then.

Sighing, she looked around her new bedroom. _Her's_ , not her Mama's anymore. When they'd brought her home Hermione hadn't had the energy to notice, but when she'd woken up the next morning, she'd looked around, utterly amazed at what she saw. Someone, she suspected Katie, had brought all of her things here and even unpacked a few boxes that had lived in her trunk for the past year. There were photos of her parents - her actual parents - interspersed with her Mama and Papa and brother. There were even a couple of Poppy, Will, Katie, Andy and baby Robbie. Her favourite blanket was on the bed too - a lucky guess, Minerva had whispered, and she'd sobbed into her Mama's shoulder until she fell back to sleep.

"Hey," Harry greeted her from the doorway, startling her. "Min wanted to know whether you were up for lunch on the terrace?"

"Sure, I'll be down in a minute," Hermione nodded, trying to hide her melancholy. "You okay? I haven't seen you much."

"Am I okay? Living here, you mean? With you guys? Minerva? Albus? Everyone? Yeah, 'Mione," he chuckled. "I'm more than okay. I mean, Andy is an Auror."

"I'm glad," she said, hoping that her attempt at happiness reached her eyes. "I haven't really got to talk to him much, yet."

"He's great. I mean, Katie too. But Andy is awesome." Hermione gave him a small smile, genuinely happy to hear his excitement. "It's nice," he shrugged. "To have someone to talk to about the stuff I'm into, you know?" She nodded. She really did understand. "So, shall I tell her you'll be down soon?"

She nodded again and smiled, but let it fall as soon as the door closed. It wasn't lost on her that things were completely unknown now that Albus' grand plan had been foiled. And by her, no less. She began to feel the telltale signs of another panic attack coming on and she closed her eyes and tried to head it off. She'd been successful a few times, thinking of all the things she had to be grateful for and concentrating on the photos on her wall, but for now she sat quietly and tried to steady her breathing, remembering that she was safe, loved and alive.

"Baby?" Hermione blinked, finding Minerva leaning against the doorframe. "Are you feeling up to joining us? I sent Harry up here to fetch you, but he insisted that you, and I quote, ‘looked off’." She joined her on the bed, cupped Hermione's chin and turned her face towards her. "I would agree with him. He knows you very well, doesn't he?"

"Yeah," she muttered, though she knew Minerva could see right through her.

"Brothers often do, I find," Minerva chuckled, running her hands through Hermione's hair. "What has got my little one so sad?"

"Nothing," Hermione said, not really wanting to tell Minerva how difficult a time she was having. Instead, she took a deep breath and let it go, turning to face her Mama properly. She couldn't stop the smile that spread as she realised just how serene her Mama looked, and had a flashback to an awkward talk they'd shared, what felt like two lifetimes ago.

"You might be my Mama, but you're also one of my best friends, you know that, don't you?" Hermione muttered, making Minerva frown.

"I am?"

"You are, which means I can say this to you," Hermione smiled fully. "You look properly," she paused, clearing her throat. "Loved, let's say."

The pillow behind her disappeared and started hitting her gently as Minerva laughed, cancelling the spell after a while.

"And if I were to say that I was?" Minerva said cheekily, making Hermione blush. "It is _lovely_ to have my husband home every night. Fully recovered and -"

"Yeah, okay, okay," Hermione squirmed as Mineva tickled her middle. "I don't want to know what you get up to after dark," she grumbled, rolling and wrapping her arms around Minerva's middle and snuggling into her stomach. "But I am glad. You look so happy."

"I am happy, sweetheart," she whispered. "I have the two of you back with me. The _three_ of you back with me. Our family, living here, all together? Where I get to play with Robbie any time I want to, and go flying with Harry? Where I can cuddle you without interruption? Where I can make sure that everyone is safe and accounted for, every day? Oh my darling, I am very, _very_ happy." Hermione met her eyes. "Though it is still probably a better idea to let Albus and me keep some secrets, hmm?" Hermione giggled, agreeing wholeheartedly. 

She lay for a while in her Mama's arms before she sighed again and Minerva's hand paused in brushing through her hair.

"Tell me, baby."

"What’s going to happen now?"

"Well," Minerva smirked. "We're going to get you dressed and then we're going to eat lunch together on the terrace. Afterwards, we’ll play with little Robbie, and then -"

"Minerva!"

Hermione rolled away and got up, pacing across the room and frowning as she glared at the floor. She didn't often call the woman by her name anymore but the terror was too much.

"You know what I mean! What is going to happen next year? What are we going to do to stop Voldemort from taking over the Ministry? How are we going to protect the -"

"Hermione Granger," Minerva said softly, getting up and cupping her face. "Child, you are just like your Papa. So many worries, so many plans. Too many, if we're being honest, hmm?"

Hermione wasn't necessarily upset about that comparison, despite their earlier differences. She blushed and took a deep breath.

"Where is he?"

"Working with The Order, where he is supposed to be."

"But -"

"Do you trust me little one?"

"You know I do," Hermione pulled away. "You know that I -"

"Hermione!" She stopped, blinking as Minerva stepped back into her space and wrapped her arms around her gently. "Stop. Stop, little one. For now, you are Hermione Granger, and I am your Mama and you _will_ listen to me."

Hermione nodded reluctantly.

"For the immediate future, you are staying here with me, your brother, your cousins and your Aunt and Uncle. And, when time permits, with Albus. And while you are here, you will read. You will play. You will," she shrugged. "Speak Gàidhlig, learn how to knit, papier-mâché even! I don't care what you do, Hermione, but you will relax and you will not worry. Because," she smiled, kissing Hermione's nose and making it scrunch up as it often did. "This Mama is looking after you and while she is, you have nothing to worry about."

"I'm so scared."

"Oh, my darling, I know," Minerva said, rocking them gently. "I would be lying to you if I said I was not as well."

"What if they find out? About us I mean, like they did with Andy."

"Then they do," Minerva whispered. "But unlike what happened with Andy, I won't let anyone hurt you. We all learnt a lot that day."

"What if they hurt other people?"

"Oh baby," Minerva sighed. "They undoubtedly already have."

"Is that why Uncle Will went back to work?"

"Yes," Minerva admitted. "And why Poppy will join him after you're feeling a bit better. Andy is going to go and look out for them when she does. He has resigned his post with the Ministry. The Order will concentrate on fighting the war, we will protect our own."

"What about you?"

"Would you believe that I was never really a part of The Order? I helped Albus when he needed but I am not technically a member. Which means I can stay at home and protect our children."

Hermione looked over as Harry knocked on the door.

"Come here, Sunshine."

He joined their hug and Minerva kissed both their heads. 

"No matter what happens, no matter who or what comes in front of us, we stick together. Albus and I have been blessed with this family, and I don't plan on losing it any time soon. You," she kissed Hermione. "And you," she did the same to Harry. "Have taken care of me and have loved me all year. You've not only fulfilled a lifelong dream of mine, but you also managed to give me back my husband in the process. My darlings, I will fight to the last breath to keep you both safe."

"I've never had a proper family before," Harry whispered, barely audible. "But I don't want to lose you either. It's really nice."

"Hermione can teach you all about our little family," she chuckled. "We're rather a ragtag bunch, but we love fiercely and we'll get through this together, you'll see."

"Mama?"

"Yes, little one?" 

"We love you."

"Oh, my darlings," Minerva sighed, pulling them in again. "I love you too."

They cuddled for a moment before Hermione picked her head up, feeling Albus coming home.

"What's this?" Albus asked, stepping inside the room after a couple of minutes passed. "What am I missing out on now?"

"Papa!"

Hermione leapt into his arms, happy to let him catch her and laughed, despite herself, as he swung her around and deposited her back on the floor.

"Not missing out, darling," Minerva sighed, letting Albus kiss her gently. "Just a family. Our family."

"Well," he said, ruffling Harry's hair and kissing Hermione's temple as he joined their hug. "I certainly don't ever want to miss out on that."

Hermione sighed and snuggled back into Minerva's arms, breathing deeply. She took in Albus' lemon sherbet scent and grinned at Harry while Minerva and Albus shared a silent conversation over their heads.

"I love you guys," she whispered. "I just -"

"Shh," Albus whispered. "That is enough. Love," he sighed, kissing the crown of her head and running his hand over Harry's. "Love is always enough, little one."

Harry's stomach grumbled and Hermione giggled.

"Let us have lunch and then, perhaps later, Albus can tell us a little of what is going on in the world. Then," Albus wrapped his arm around Harry and led him downstairs, while Minerva did the same to Hermione. "There is an Order meeting tonight, at the Burrow, after you are in bed."

"What! But that's not fair! I’m nearly eighteen! How come -"

Minerva pressed her finger to Hermione's lips, stalling any more complaints as Albus chuckled.

"I did tell him that it would go over like that," Minerva chuckled. "I will allow you -" She raised her voice as Harry's head nearly rotated on his shoulders; they'd yet to see Ginny since she left Hogwarts. "Both to attend if you, Harry, make sure you go flying with me after lunch and you, Hermione, eat enough lunch and dinner and take a nap with me afterwards."

"A nap! Mama!"

"Maybe I need a nap, did you think of that?" Harry laughed and he and Albus disappeared out onto the terrace where Hermione heard Andy's deep voice greeting them both. "Besides which," Minerva paused, stopping her in the hallway. "We need to discuss what we're getting for Harry's birthday. Seventeen! I sometimes forget he’s not that same little boy anymore who almost tripped over his robes at the Sorting ceremony," she whispered. "The pair of you, all grown up." She shook her head fondly and cupped Hermione's cheek. "We need to decide what we're going to do about yours too, I suppose. Your Papa and I would like to celebrate it with you early, before we have to go back to Hogwarts if you're amenable?

"I never," Hermione swallowed. "We just kinda ended up here, with you and Papa, but we didn't really talk about -"

"What?"

"We just," she shrugged. "Arrived here. I mean, I know I've been staying with you and everything and I know I call you Mama but, I'll be eighteen soon and I don't wanna have to -"

"Stop," Minerva said firmly. "Stop right there. You think, after all this, after all we've been through together, that as soon as you turn eighteen we'd just turf you out?"

"No," Hermione said reluctantly. It sounded lame even to her own ears. 

"I thought, considering the names you called us, you rather understood what was happening here?"

"I didn't want to assume. I mean, I know how I feel and I think I know how you feel but I didn't want to -"

"Baby?" Minerva said gently. She chuckled, shaking her head again and wrapping Hermione up in a fierce hug. "You are our child. Now and forevermore. No matter what happens."

"Promise?"

"I couldn't love you more than if I'd had you myself," Minerva confessed, tears making her eyes shine. " _We_ couldn't love you more, baby." Hermione smiled a watery smile and nodded. Minerva sniffed and wiped her eyes, before cupping Hermione's cheek. "Now, can we go and have some lunch and put all this away?"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yeah," she laughed. "You're hopeless, Mama."

"But I am _your_ hopeless Mama. Don't you forget that, alright?"

"There's not really anything hopeless about you," Hermione laughed. "And you know it."

"Come on, sweetheart. Let's eat and then I'll tell you a story of the time William charmed his schoolmistress' hair bright green."

Hermione allowed Minerva to pull her through the doors and out onto the terrace. She waved happily at Robbie who really was growing like a weed and she took him from his Daddy to give him a cuddle before passing him back and joining Harry on the other side of the table. They watched Albus help Minerva with her chair and laughed when Katie rolled her eyes.

"Uncle Al, you're such a hopeless romantic."

"It's the little things," he said pompously, making Minerva snort. 

Hermione took a deep breath and relaxed against the back of her chair. Minerva's hand squeezed hers, even as the other was tangled in Albus' on her other side. Hermione smiled, accepting a few sandwiches on her plate and the potato salad bowl from Harry, passing it onto Andy afterwards, knowing her Mama didn't like it. 

She already felt better, but as she looked at the rest of her family, seeing her Aunty Poppy joining them with Will following close behind, his hand reaching to pinch her bottom and making her squeal at the surprise, she knew they'd be okay. 

They'd get through it, perhaps not completely unscathed and maybe a little bit scarred, but they'd do it.

Because they were strongest together.


End file.
